Yu–Gi–Oh! GX! Blade and Moon
by BladeBrave04
Summary: Stan Martin joins Jaden Yuki and the others at Duel Academy, armed with a deck of Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts. Looks like the three years are gonna be fun. Get your Game On! OCxAlexis
1. There's a new Duelist in town!

Hey, guys! Those who have been waiting, I finally got the story started. I do not own Yu–Gi–Oh! GX! Some Cards creations go to me and the others go to Fenikkusumaru while the Kamen Riders belong to their creator Shotaro Ishinomori.

Chapter 1: There's a new Duelist in town!

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, the self–proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And most of all, it housed the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. And our story begins here.

A boy was running through the streets the young man seems about 14 years old he has messy black hair and grey eyes. He wears a light blue sleeveless jacket with a white shirt with a blue spade on it. He was wearing blue jeans with a belt that held his deck of cards and black sneakers. As the boy said, "Alright guys, it's time to show Duel Academy what we're made of."

Then several voices shouted " _YEAH!_ "

A few minutes later, he proceeded to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy. The boy came up to the desk with a man sitting behind it. As the man asks, "Greetings young man may I help you?"

As the boy said, "I'm here to apply for Duel Academy."

As the man asks, "Name?"

As the boy said, "Stan Martin."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later… the man said, "Here you are Stan Martin." As he said, "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

As Stan said, "Thank you sir." He headed inside.

Once inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom. As Stan said, "Wow, there's a lot of people of here." He also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets.

Down below, Stan noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about the same age as him wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in DEF Mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face down card in the Spell/Trap card Zone.

As the proctor said, "Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

As the boy with dark hair said, "I'll go with D: none of the above!" Pressing a button on his duel disk. As he said, "I choose to activate my Trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in ATK position and we both take damage equal to its ATK points." A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

 **Boy:** 1300

 **Proctor:** 0

As the proctor said, "Clever move." As he said, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

As the boy said, "Thank you oh wise Proctor."

As Stan said in his thought "Not bad."

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the duel as well. As the one with blue hair and glasses said, "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?"

As the boy on the other side said, "Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?"

As Chazz said, "He's a punk." Then he said, "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

As Stan said in his thought "Something tells me that Chazz Princeton is a bad dude."

As the voice over the PIA announced **"Stan Martin please report to Dueling Field #1. I repeat, Stan Martin. Dueling Field # 1."** As Stan said, "I'm up." Slinging off his backpack he produced a KaibaCorp Duel Disc. It was an older model from Battle City, but it was good enough for his needs. Besides, if he passed, he would be provided with one of the latest models. As he headed over to his assigned field.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. As the boy said, "Wow, that guy really tore it up."

As the blue hair guy said, "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants."

As the Brown hair boy said, "Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

As the light blue hair kid said, "My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." As he said, "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

As Jaden said patting Syrus behind his back "So you're in! Congratulations!" As he said, "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

As Syrus said, "Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?"

As Jaden said, "Nope."

As Syrus said, "That might be a problem. There's one more duel after Bastion's and it's the last one."

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

Barreling down the stairs, Stan followed directions to one of the multiple duel arenas set up. Moving through the doorway, he found himself facing a man in a white jacket and a blue lining. He was wearing sunglasses and had a stare like he had seen hundreds of duels. As the man said, "Good you made it on time." As he said, "You've made a good impression at least. Are you ready to duel?"

As Stan said, "I was born ready." Dropping his bag to the side, he removed his deck and slipped it into the slot indicated for his deck. Pressing a button, he activated the wrist–mounted machine and let it come to life.

As the man said, "Good attitude to have." He pressed a button and activated his more modern Duel Disc. As he said, "Now, you know this is for a place in Duel Academy. You had better give it your all!"

As Stan said, "You won't get anything less!" As he said, "I might even show you a thing or two!"

As the proctor said, "I doubt it kid." As they shouted at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 4000

Both players drew five cards. Stan was examining his hand, as the Proctor said, "Okay, since you're the one applying I guess I'll let you go first."

As Stan said, "Thanks." He drew his first card. As he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Leangle in ATK Mode!" Stan placed a card face up on his Duel Disc.

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a green and bronze with a circular shape. A clear panel was jutting from the side, indicating that it could be inserted into the buckle this was the Leangle Buckle. As he took out a card revealed to have an image of a green spider and has a purple club its shell next to a Purple background this was the Category Ace of Clubs Change Spider. He placed the Ace of Clubs on the small tray sticking out of the right side of the buckle. He then snapped the tray shut with the card inside. He put it on his waist a purple belt strap which resembled a link of cards came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Leangle buckle on tight. The buckle was giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette makes a motion with his right hand across his face as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He snapped the buckle open to reveal a golden Club symbol over an orange background the Leangle Buckle announce, **"OPEN UP!"** A pink rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before Silhouette It had the image of the Change Spider card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. As the projection comes to him as it phases through him before exiting, completely changed. He was clad in a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the center of his chest were three silver circles which fit inside what looked almost like a club from the card suit. His forearms were wrapped with two gold bracelets which had two black leather belts between them. His head was covered by an almost cylindrical helmet which looked like it had a spider on the face. It had two large purple eyes for him to see through while a gold faceplate covered his mouth. In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

The Proctor blinked his eyes as he said, "Hey, I've never heard of a card like that!"

As Stan said, "Of course not." As he said, "They're brand new. I think I'm probably the only one who has Kamen Rider cards as well."

Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had summoned his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it. As Alexis asks, "Kamen Rider?" As she said, "Never heard of them before."

As Zane said, "If what he says is true, then probably no one has," As he said, "Looks strong enough, but there is probably more to them than meets the eye."

As the blue haired one with glasses asks, "Hey Chazz," As he asks, "Ever heard of a Kamen Rider before?"

As Chazz said, "Must be a new Archetype or something," As he said, "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

As the boy on the other side said, "Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?"

As Bastion said in his thought "A new deck of never before seen monsters, hmm?" Then he said, "That would certainly give him the edge…" As he sat down in a seat to where Jaden and Syrus were.

As Syrus said, "Wonder where he got them."

As Jaden said, "They look pretty sweet!" He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. As he said, "Hey there Bastion. Tight duel out there!"

As Bastion said politely "Thank you."

As Jaden said, "From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" As he said, "And that guy's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is he anyway?"

As Bastion said, "Stan Martin."

As Syrus said, "Guys! Talk later." As they turn their attention to the duel.

As Leangle said, " _So, this is Duel Academy? Not what I expected but I guess this'll do._ "

As Stan said, "Mutsuki, this is a Duel Examine if I pass then I get to go to Duel Academy."

As Leangle said with a sweet drop " _Oh, right, sorry._ "

Meanwhile Jaden heard Stan talking to Leangle as he asks in his thought "That guy can talk to his monsters too?"

As Stan took out a card from his hand as he said, "I set a card facedown and end my turn." He slipped a card into his Spell/Trap card zones.

As the Proctor said, "Hmm… interesting. New cards or not, let's just see if you can beat me," As he said, "My Turn! Draw!" The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Take a card from the other side he continued "I summon Red Gadget in ATK mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500).

As the proctor said, "Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." The proctor took out his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then showed Stan the card to prove it and then shuffled the deck. As he said, "I end my turn. You're up kid."

As Stan said, "My Turn! I draw!" He drew a card as he looked at it and smirked as he said, "Now, let me show you my other warrior! I summon Sailor Mercury in ATK Mode!" Stan placed a card face up on his Duel Disc.

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a blue pen with Mercury's symbol on it as she said, " _Mercury Power!_ " The Mercury Power Stick goes into action, as multiple strands of blue wrapped against her slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform in a ripple effect. The entire appearance consisted of a blue tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, the bow that stand out on her chest, gloves that fit to her elbows, skirt, and boots with white V–lined stripes on the top. The bow on the back of her skirt was light blue. She has blue hair and blue eyes. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

The proctor blinked his eyes as he said, "You summon a female warrior? I thought you only have Kamen Riders."

As Stan said, "I do. But the Sailor Scouts are different, the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts are allies and they work together as a team."

As Jaden said, "Wow, that dude got a real tight deck."

As Syrus said, "She's really looks cute."

As Sailor Mercury said, " _Sorry, I'm late, Mutsuki. Did I miss anything?_ "

As Leangle said, " _Nope, you're just on time, Amy._ "

As Stan said, "Alright, time for an attack. Leangle attack Red Gadget with Blizzard Crush!"

As Leangle said, " _Right!_ " Leangle pulled out the Rouze Cards and he pulled out Five of Club and Six of Club, the Five of Club held the image of a cobra with fangs on its hood and the Six of Clubs held the image of a bear standing on its hind legs with icicles hanging from its limbs as he slashes them through the Rouzer as the Leangle Rouzer announced, **"BITE! BLIZZARD!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Leangle's body as the Leangle Rouzer announce, **"BLIZZARD CRUSH!"** Leangle leaped into the air as his body became surrounded with chilling cold which caused the moisture in the air to begin freezing and making frost on nearby surfaces. Leangle started coming back down, executing a scissor kick. The freezing kick collided with Red Gadget as it took a step back before it exploded in a haze of fire. As the proctor's life points went down.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 3700

As Stan said, "And for a clean sweep, Sailor Mercury attack the Proctor directly!"

Sailor Mercury nodded as she said, " _Right!_ " She charges at the Proctor and hit him in the face as she took his life points as well.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 1900

Everyone was amazed of that Stan with rare cards no one ever heard take the Proctor's life points without losing his life points as the Proctor said, "Well kid, I'm impressed, you took almost half of my life points without losing any life points."

As Stan said, "Thanks." As he said, "I end my turn."

As the Proctor said, "My turn!" He drew a card as he said, "I summon Yellow Gadgets in ATK Mode!" A machine similar to Red Gadget except the color scheme was yellow (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

As the Proctor said, "Now his effect activates. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." Once again, the Proctor looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. After that the Proctor grabbed another card in his hand. As he said, "Now I'll play this! The Quick–Play Spell, Quick Summon!" He held up a spell card showing a person in an orange jumpsuit, answering the call of an emergency. As he said, "It lets me summon another monster. I'll summon Green Gadget in ATK Mode!" As a green robot appeared. (4/ATK:1400/DEF: 600).

As the Proctor said, "Furthermore, summoning this monster allows me to pull one Red Gadget from my deck to my hand,"

Once again, the Proctor looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. As he said, "Lastly I put two cards face down and end my turn."

As Leangle said, " _Something's not right._ "

As Sailor Mercury said, _"Yes, those facedown cards of his must be something that's gonna help him. Stan be careful._ "

As Stan said, "I know. It's my turn." He drew his card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Stan draw two cards as he said to himself "This'll work." As he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Garren in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a silver buckle with a clear panel on it, a handle on the right and a slot on the same side to slide in something like a card this was the Garren Buckle as he took out a card it held an image of a red stag beetle with a green diamond on its shell next to a green background this was the Category Ace of Diamonds Change Stag as he placed the Ace of Diamonds Into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A silver belt strap which resembled a link of cards came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Garren Buckle on tight. The buckle released a noise as the Silhouette makes an arm motion with his left arm, clinches his fist and said, " _Henshin!_ " He brought his left arm back to his side with his right hand to reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped over to reveal a golden Diamond symbol over a green background the Garren Buckle announce, **"TURN UP!"** A blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette It had the image of the Change Stag Beetle card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. He was donned in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them. His arms and legs were covered with silver gauntlets. While at his waist was a large gun with a diamond–shaped barrel which contained the Rouze Cards in which he possessed it was called the Garren Rouzer. His helmet had a pair of green eyes and a silver face. On top of the helmet were two horns which were styled to look similar to what a stag beetle would sport. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

Garren looks at the monster on the Proctor's field as he looked at Stan as he asks, " _So, what do you want me to do Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "Sakuya I need your help in defeating the Proctor."

As Garren said, " _Considered it down._ " He turns to his opponent.

Stan picked a card form his hand and said, "I activate the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy one of your Spell and Traps cards on your field! And I choose the right one!" A tornado appears and blew the right card away revealing it to be Magic Cylinder as Stan said, "Garren, attack Yellow Gadget with Burning Smash!"

As Garren said, " _On it._ "

As the Proctor said, "Not so fast, kiddo! I activate my Trap card, Sakuretu Armor! This destroys your attacking monster!" He revealed one of his facedown.

As Stan said, "Sorry, but Garren's not affected by Traps!"

As the Proctor asks in shock "What?!"

Garren spread the panels in his gun pulling the Five of Diamond and Six of Diamond and closed the panel. The Five of Diamond held the image of a hunchback whale with a hammer like nose fitting and Six of Diamonds held the image of a regular firefly with the tip of a lighter at its end. He slashes them though the Rouzer as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"DROP! FIRE!"** The two images appeared behind him as he put his gun away as he crouched down and put his right arm out and clenched into a fist as they were absorbed into Garren's chest. As the Garren Rouzer announced, **"BURNING SMASH!"** Garren leapt into the air and twisted into a back flip for a drop kick while fire pushed through his boot after an acrobatic flip and half–turn, he thrust out his feet. The feet ignited with flame as they collided with the Yellow Gadget. An explosion accrued. When the smoke cleared it showed that Yellow Gadget was no more.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 1700

As Stan said, "Now, Leangle attack Green Gadget!"

Like last time, Leangle took out his cards and slashes them through the Rouzer as the Leangle Rouzer announced, **"BITE! BLIZZARD!"** As the images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Leangle's body as the Leangle Rouzer announce, **"BLIZZARD CRUSH!"** Leangle leaped into the air as his body became surrounded with chilling cold which caused the moisture in the air to begin freezing and making frost on nearby surfaces. Leangle started coming back down, executing a scissor kick. The freezing kick collided with Green as it took a step back before it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 1500

As Jaden said, "Alright! Just one more attack then he passes!"

As Syrus said, "This is so cool!"

As Stan said, "Now, I'll give Mercury a boost with the Rush Recklessly card which gives her 700 ATK points." (4/ATK: 1800–2500/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Mercury! Finish him off now!"

Mercury nodded as she charged at the Proctor, but the Proctor said, "Not so fast, I activate Kuriboh's special ability, by discarding him I take no damage!"

In a flash of light, a brown furball with green arms and legs and took the hit instead as the Proctor's life points was safe as Stan said, "Man!"

As Jaden said, "Aw! He almost had it."

As Syrus said, "He was close."

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

The proctor drew his card as he said, "Kid, you did great, if I didn't activate Kuriboh's ability you've would have won." As he said, "But now let's see if I make a comeback." As he said, "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. As he said, "Now, I play Graceful Charity I draw three cards and discard two." As he did so as he said, "Now I use Monster Reborn! This lets me summon a monster from either graveyard, and I choose the monster that I just sent there! Come forth, Gilford the Lighting!" A card depicting an ornament of some kind had appeared for a moment before it disappeared. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, right in front of the proctor. The lightning soon started to take form and materialize into a warrior with blue, yellow, and red armor. In the warrior's hand was a large sword, which was also created from the very lightning that brought it out onto the field. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400).

As the Proctor said, "Now, I play Premature Burial! By paying 800 of my Life Points I bring back Cosmo Queen." A woman with red skin, a dress that looks like a queen's dress and a big crown on her head showed. (7/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450).

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Procter:** 700

Several of the students watching gasped. As Alexis asks, "Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test decks?"

Zane stared at the battlefield without saying a word, intent on finding out the potential of the boy on the battlefield.

As Bastion said, "My Word!"

As Syrus said, "You're telling me!" As he said, "That's one powerful monster!"

As the Proctor said, "Gilford, destroy his Kamen Rider Leangle while Queen attack's Sailor Mercury!" Gilford took out his sword and lighting collided with it as he aimed it at Leangle. He slashes Leangle causing him to shatter into pixel.

As Stan said, "Leangle!"

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Procter:** 700

Then Stan said, "I activate Mercury's ability! Once per turn, when she or a Sailor Scout is about to be attack she can negate your attack!"

Sailor Mercury conjured up a light blue bubble within her hands. She then crossed her arms as she said, " _Mercury Bubbles Blast!_ " She swiped the Mercury Bubbles send the entire room into a deep chill and creates a thick fog bank. Cosmo Queen stop her attack as the fog cleared up.

As the Proctor said, "Well I activate Raigeki to destroy all your monsters on you field!" A lightning bolt appear destroying Garren and Mercury.

As Stan said, "Guys!"

As Syrus said, "Aw man, he doesn't have any monster to defend his life points."

As Jaden said, "Relax Sy, I'm sure he's got this." As he said, "He just has to draw the right card."

As Bastion said, "And the probability of that is slim to none."

As the Proctor said, "I end my turn." As he said, "Hey you can give up you know. You can always try next year."

As Stan said, "Sorry, that's not gonna happen because I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted and bring back Sailor Mercury to the field." His facedown card flipped upward to reveal a card with a haunted graveyard as a picture, Sailor Mercury returned to the field.

As Stan said in his thought "There's only one card in my deck that can turn this around I just need to draw it."

Stan drew his card as he looked at it and smirked as he said, "Right! I got it! Let me show you my Ace! I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!" Stan placed a card face up on his Duel Disc.

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a silver buckle with a clear panel on it, a handle on the right and a slot on the same side to slide in something like a card this was the Blay Buckle as he took out a card it held the image of a blue rhino beetle with a red spade on its shell next to a red background this was the Category Ace of Spades Change Beetle as he slid the Change Beetle card into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A red belt strap which resembled a link of cards came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the proctor and said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing his right hand down to the as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped over to reveal a golden Spade symbol over a red background as the Blay Buckle announce, **"TURN UP!"** A blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. It had the image of the Change Beetle card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. He was donned in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. His helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. Holstered at his left hip was the sword known as the Blay Rouzer. The Blay Rouzer had blue, silver, and gold sword which had panels inside the hilt protected by a silver diamond that had a red rectangle peeking out from behind it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As the Proctor examine Blade as he said in his thought "So that is his Ace."

As Jaden said, "Did he say that card is his Ace?"

As Bastion said, "Yes, it would seem so."

As Syrus said, "Still, how's it gonna help him win the duel?"

Blade looked at Mercury as he asks, " _Amy, you're okay?_ "

Sailor Mercury nodded as she said, " _I'm fine, Kazuma._ "

Blade nodded as he faced the Proctor.

As the Proctor said, "A good move kid, but that's gonna cost you the duel."

As Stan said, "Oh, you think so." He took a card from his hand as he said, "Then, I'll show you with this card Sibling's Bonding!" He played a card that showed Blade and Sailor Moon standing side by side. As he said, "Get this if I have Kamen Rider Blade or Sailor Moon on the field I get to summon the other monster, since Blade is on the field then I summon out his sibling Sailor Moon in ATK Mode!" Stan placed a card face up on his Duel Disk.

A Silhouette of a girl appear a with a locket on her chest this was the Moon Prism Locket as she said, " _Moon Prism Power!_ " Those are the magic words. The Moon Prism Locket let out numerous strands of Reddish ribbons shot out of the locket and wrapped around her body. They combined to make a white fitted leotard, a blue collar with two white stripes, a red bow on the back of her blue miniskirt, and a red–front bow with the Moon locket sewn to it, white gloves with red rings on the end, red knee–length boots, and a golden crescent moon placed on her tiara, and on the top of her boots. She has blonde hair that looks like rabbits ears and blue eyes. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As the Proctor asks, "Did you just say these two are siblings?"

As Stan said, "Actually, they're twins."

As the Proctor said, "But, they're nothing alike."

As Stan said, "True, but they are twins." He took a card from his hand as he said, "I activate the Spell card Moon Spector Activation! Here's how it works see if I have Sailor Moon on my field then it gets to cut one of you monsters ATK points in halve."

The Proctor's eyes widened as he asks in shock "What?!"

As Stan said, "And I think your Gilford pays the bill."

Soon, a glittery sparkle storm rained over Sailor Moon and dropped a small, scepter with a pink handle and a yellow, crescent shaped moon on top spin it around as gold dust appear on top of the Gilford as he screamed out in pain for losing its ATK Points. (8/ATK: 2800–1400/DEF: 1400).

Stan took out his last card as he said, "I activate my last card, Mage Power!" Mage Power showed a picture of several, green robed, old mages raising their arms with red auras and fueling the cauldron behind them as it burst in flames.

Everyone gasps at that as Chazz said with his eye pupils small "No way!"

As Bastion said with his eyes the same as Chazz "Great Scott! He's won this duel!"

As Stan said, "I don't have to tell you it's effect since you already know what it does. So, since I have Call of the Haunted on the field Blade's get 1000 points." (4/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Blade finish it off with Lighting Blast!" Blade nodded.

Blade spread the panels in his sword pulling the Five of Spade and Six of Spade and closed the panel. The Five of spades held an image of a locust, and the Six of spades held an image of deer. He slashes them though the Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"KICK! THUNDER!"** The two image appeared behind him as he raised his sword to the sky before planting the tip into the ground as the pictures on the cards were fused into his body with the rest of the card disappearing into thin air as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING BLAST!"** With a war cry, Blade jumped into the air and came down on the dragon with his right foot engulfed in electricity his foot collided with Gilford as Gilford was cover from electricity as Gilford fell to the ground and exploded in a haze of fire taking the remaining of the proctor's life points.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Procter:** 0

The holograms disappeared and the Proctor recovered from the last attack and stood up saying "Congratulations applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy."

As Stan said, "Yes, I made it!" Then he took out Blade's card as he looked at it as he said, "And it's all thanks to you buddy."

As Chazz said, "No way!" As he asks, "A guy with made–up cards won?"

As Syrus said, "Alright, he won!"

As Jaden said, "Sure did, that proctor got nailed!"

As Bastion said, "At least there's proper competition coming along."

As Alexis said, "This guy is interesting," As she said, "He should be a good opponent…"

As Zane said, "Only time will tell."

Stan turned around to see the crowd and they were stunned. He just ignored them as he walked away picking up his back pack. Blade and Moon appeared in spirit form as Blade said, " _You did good out there, Stan._ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Way to go!_ "

As Stan said, "Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you two, Kazuma, Serena."

As Blade said, " _True, but I think you really deserve the credit._ "

As Stan said, "I guess so…" As Blade and Moon disappeared and then headed back to the stands.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as one of them said, "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year."

As another one said, "Yes indeed."

Also, right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. As he said in his thought "Another rookie for the Academy." Then he said in his thought "I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too."

Then a man in a black said, "I'm sorry to interrupt." As he said, "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

As Crowler said, "Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

Then the man in the suit said, "I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

As Crowler said, "I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" He turns his back as he said, "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

As one of them said, "Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

As another one said, "Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As another one said, "He was just a bit late, that's all."

As Crowler shouted, "LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. As he shouted, "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it as he shouted, "WHAT?!"

As the voice said, "It's Sheppard."

As Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one "Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call."

As Chancellor Sheppard said, "Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."

As Chancellor Sheppard said, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler bug out a bit. As he said, "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

As Crowler said, "Yes, o–of course, sir." He hung out scowling as he said in his thoughts "Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine." He then got up and said, "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He then started to walk away.

As one of them asks, "But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. As he said, "Leave it to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, they were waiting around until Stan showed up.

As Jaden said excitedly "Hey man, that was one sweet duel!" He ran up to Stan.

As Stan said, "Thanks." Then he said, "Name's Stan Martin."

As Jaden said, "Jaden Yuki." The boys shook hands.

As Syrus said, "I'm Syrus Truesdale."

As Bastion said, "And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

As Stan said, "Nice to meet you guys."

As Jaden said, "By the way, those Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts cards you showed were sweet!" As Bastion said, "Not to motion how you drain the opponent's monster's strength and use your Mage Power to boost your Ace's strength." As Stan said, "Well with the card I had in my hand I knew I had to draw Blade once I did I knew I could win."

As the speaker announce, **"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PDA announced again **"Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."**

As Jaden said, "Go time!" As he said, "Wish me luck guys!"

As Bastion asks, "Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Stan being the third best? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. As he said, "Why yours truly." As he said, "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

As Stan asks, "Third best?"

As Bastion said, "Long story."

As Syrus said, "Jaden sure is confident though."

As Bastion said, "He's going to need to be." He pointed at the field in question as he said, "Look who's he up against…" Bastion, Syrus and Stan looked to see the ponytailed Headmaster.

As Stan asks, "Who's she?"

As Batison said, "He is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy."

As Stan asks in shock "That's a guy?!"

As Bastion said, "Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants they called him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs'."

As Stan said, "Wow…"

As Syrus said gaining their attention "It's about to start."

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field.

As Crowler said, "Alright, test time!" As he asks, "So, son what's your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and said, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

As Crowler said, "Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

As Jaden said, "Wow!" He was rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. As he said, "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot."

Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

As the guy said who was next to Chazz "Now that he mentions it,"

As the other guy asks, "This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?"

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

As Crowler said, "Duel Vest on!" He activated it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery. As he asks, "Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?"

As Crowler said, "Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication."

As Jaden said, "Well, I'm ready!" As he activated his duel disk.

As they shouted at the same time "So, let's duel!" Both players drew their starting hands.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Crowler:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Here goes!" He drew his first card and looked at his hand. As he said, "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "I'll also throw down a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the field.

As Stan said, "He runs with Elemental Heros, cool!"

As Jaden said, "Alright, get your game on!"

As Crowler said, "Yes, of course." He drew his sixth card as he said in his thought "Don't tell me what to do." He then took a look at his hand. As he said in his thought "After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat." As he said, "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

As Jaden asks, "So, what does it do?"

As Crowler said, "What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Crowler:** 3000

As he said, "Ah yes, I remember some of these when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at the cards as he said, "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. As he said, "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared on the field. As he said, "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This Spell card destroys every other Spell and Trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's facedown was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards.

As Jaden said teasingly "Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?"

As Crowler said waving his fingers "Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

As Jaden asks, "Hey, what's happening?"

As Crowler said, "Nothing's happening. Not yet anyway!" Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the field. As he said, "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. As he asks, "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

As Bastion said, "Those two Trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." As he observed the duel with Syrus. As he said, "It's a special Trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

As Stan said, "Something's not right here." As he said, "That ain't no test deck Crowler's using. Test decks don't have cards like Heavy Storm and Confiscation. Those are rare cards."

As Bastion said, "Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!"

As Syrus asks, "Meaning?"

As Stan said, "Crowler's probably using his personal deck." As he said, "This guy doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy." And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

As the blue haired one with glasses said, "Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel."

As the other one said, "Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

As Chazz said, "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

As Alexis said, "What an elitist snob." As she said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

As Zane said, "You're too soft, Alexis." As he said, "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

As Crowler asks, "Ready for your next lesson?"

As Jaden said excitedly "You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. As he said, "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. As he said, "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm–like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

As Alexis said, "That's it, that's his legendary card!"

As Zane said, "Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary."

As Crowler said, "Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

As Jaden said excited "No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. As he said, "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

As Stan said, "He could be both."

As Zane said, "He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." As he said, "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

As Alexis said, "Give it a rest, Zane." As she said, "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

As Zane said, "There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

As Syrus said, "Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" As he said, "It's ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

As Bastion said, "And it's about to look a whole lot worse." As he said, "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

As Syrus said, "But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, and Piercing Damage hurts when its used against ya." A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Crowler:** 3000

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. As he said, "Now, don't feel bad." As he said, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…"

Then he heard Jaden laughing as Jaden said, "Now I really wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!"

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily as he said in his thoughts "Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!"

As Jaden said in his thoughts "Just look at him tremble." He reached to draw a card from his Deck as he said in his thought "He must really be impressed by me!" But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. As he asks in his thoughts "Winged Kuriboh?" He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As the guy said, "Something tells me that it belongs with you."_

 _(End Flashback)_

As Jaden said in his thoughts "You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too." Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision. As he said in his thoughts "I guess that's a sign that I should play ya." As he said, "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

As Kamen Rider Blade and Sailor Moon in sprit form appeared right next to Stan as Sailor Moon said looking at Winged Kuriboh " _He's so cute!_ "

As Blade said with a sweat drop " _Yes he is, Serena._ " He chuckles lightly.

As Jaden said, "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. As he said, "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." As he said, "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. As he said, "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

As Jaden said in his thoughts "Sorry, Winged Kuriboh."

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. As he said, "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

As Jaden said, "My gear's fine." As he said, "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!"

That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

As Stan said, "Well, what do you know? A teacher didn't know about Winged Kuriboh's effect." As he asks, "Man, when will people like him ever stop underestimating the Kuribohs?"

As Blade said to Sailor Moon " _Yeah, but I think that Winged Kuriboh is just like you and me, Serena._ "

As Sailor Moon asks, " _You think so?_ "

As Alexis said, "Well how about that. A technique the good doctor didn't know."

As Zane said, "No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that."

As Alexis said with a laugh "Yeah, well that kid sure knew it."

As Crowler said, "Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there."

As Jaden said, "Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

As Crowler said, "Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." As he said, "I'm sorry."

As Jaden said, "You should be Sorry!" He pressed a button on his duel disk. As he said, "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my Trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his Trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. As he said, "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" Taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames, a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/ATK: 800).

As Jaden said, "Now it's my move!" He draws his next card he then looked at his hand. As he said, "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First, I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. As he said, "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

As Crowler said, "Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"

As Jaden said, "I didn't say I was done yet." As he said, "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" He showed a card, showing a red and blue vortex and two orange creatures in the vortex. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. As he said, "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

As Crowler said, "I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out."

As Syrus asks, "What does he mean by that?"

As Bastion said, "He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points." As he said, "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

As Stan said, "Well, let's hope that lone card in his hand can help him."

As Sailor Moon asks, " _What do you think, Kazuma?_ "

As Blade said, " _The only way for Jaden to win is for him to activate the field Spell Skyscraper._ "

As Crowler said, "Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you, but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?"

As Jaden said, "Of course I'm not done yet." He took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. As he said, "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

As Blade said, " _He wins the duel._ "

As Stan said, "Cool, this looks like New York City."

As Jaden said, "Alright, Flame Wingman!" As he said, "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

As Crowler said, "Fine, bring him on!" As he said, "This field Spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!"

Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

As Jaden said, "You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!" (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200).

As Crowler said in a panic "Wait! Time out!" But it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Crowler:** 2900

As Crowler said, "No, he was my best card!" Before a piece of debris fell on his head.

As Jaden said, "And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh."

The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Crowler:** 0

As Jaden said, "That's game!" He did a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. As he asks, "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned. First, Stan beat a proctor with cards no one has ever heard of and now a rookie beating an expert teacher, who used his own personal deck!

As Crowler said, "Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

As Chazz said with the same expressions when he watches Stan's duel "It was dumb luck!" As he said, "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis watch Jaden's duel as she said, "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

As Syrus said, "Yay! Jaden won!"

As Stan said, "He took down that Golem with a bang!"

As Bastion said in his thoughts "Nice. I could use some competition." He smiled.

Jaden did a victory pose as he said, "I made Duel Academy!" After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card. As he said, "We both made it!" As he said, "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

There! My first GX Chapter is completed! The Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts cards will be in my profile soon too. Please leave a review.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

Hey, guys! Hope you like the first chapter of my Yu–Gi–Oh! GX: Blade and Moon. I thank those who left reviews. Now onto the second chapter! Again, Some Cards creations go to me and the others go to Fenikkusumaru while the Kamen Riders belong to their creator Shotaro Ishinomori.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy!

Stan and the other Students were on a helicopter. Stan was sitting behind Jaden and Syrus, while Jaden was sleeping. As the speaker announce "Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window, you'll see your new home away from home."

Stan and most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out, was the building in the center of the island. It was silver color, surrounded by four tan Obelisk like pillars. And there were three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

As the Speaker said, "Next stop, Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."

What Stan didn't notice was that someone was watching him about two seats away was a girl wearing similar outfits as Alexis she had long black hair and brown eyes. She got a figure that could rival Alexis. She was looking at Stan as she said, "Glad you could make it, Stan."

Then she heard Alexis's voice asking, "Something the matter, Bree?"

Bree shook her head and look at Alexis as she said, "No, I'm fine."

As Alexis said, "If you say so."

As soon as it landed, the Freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the blazers jackets they'll be wearing. Stan was wearing a red blazer he then notices that Bastion was wearing a yellow blazer then he saw Jaden and Syrus wearing red too. He looked to other students and saw that some of them were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue. And he also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. After about half an hour or so of getting that settled, Stan who is wearing his unbutton jacket now showing a white shirt with a red strange symbol on it and the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was a coattail blazer like the blue blazers Stan saw, but it was darker red. As he said in his thoughts "There's the boss."

As the man said, "Welcome, Elite Duelists." As he said, "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates." Stan noticed that Jaden was half asleep on this, which he chuckled at before turning his attention back to the Chancellor speaking "Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, Stan and the students walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Stan was checking on his Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and whatnot. He meets up with Jaden and Syrus as Jaden asks, "Hey Stan, so it looks like you're in Slifer Red?"

As Stan said, "Yep."

Then they walk up to Bastion as Jaden asks, "Hey Bastion, you in red too?"

As Bastion said, "Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so."

As Jaden asks looking at his blazer "Oh… So that's how it works…"

As Stan asks, "Are you saying you just figured that out?"

As Jaden said, "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?"

As Bastion said, "Actually, we didn't." As he asks, "Are you really color blind?"

As Jaden said, "Nah, but I could've been!" As he said, "Maybe we'll see you around the dorm!"

As Bastion said, "I doubt that…" He pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. As he said, "Your dorms over there."

Stan, Jaden, and Syrus headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said, "This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Well, it was more like an old apartment building with two floors, to put it a little more pleasant. At least Jaden didn't have any complaints, he leaned against a railing, looking at the ocean near the dorm. As he asks, "Are you kidding, Syrus?" As he said, "Check out the view, this place is great!"

The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. As Jaden said, "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As Stan said, "Me too. Looks like we're gonna be neighbors guys."

As Jaden and Syrus went to check their room as Stan opened his, there was no–one in the room despite there being three beds stacked on top of one another. As he said in his thoughts "Cool! Looks like I got my own room."

Then Blade in spirit form appear and checked the surroundings as he said, " _Not bad, this looks like the ware house me and my friends used to come when we searched for the Undead._ "

Stan set to work, placing various posters of Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts all over the room and hanging all of his clothes setting up his I–Phone, I–Pod, laptop and hanging his shirts. As he said, "All done." As he said, "I wonder how Jaden and Syrus are doing."

While a few minutes ago after Stan went to his room, Jaden and Syrus looked in and they saw a long, two–seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three–person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

As Syrus asks "It's pretty small don't you think?"

As Jaden said, "Hey, you're a small guy." As he said, "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" As he started to draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. As he asks, "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

As Jaden said, "No offense, but that's just lame." As he said, "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

As Syrus said, "For very different reasons…"

As Jaden said, "We need to work on that confidence of yours," He went over to the window. As he said, "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

Then they heard someone saying "Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

As Syrus said, "Sorry."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, we didn't see you up there."

As the voice asks, "Well can you see me now!?"

The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy–set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy and grabbed each other. As the boy asks "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

As Jaden said, "Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki."

As Syrus said, "And I'm Syrus."

Then they heard Stan's voice asking "Jaden? Syrus?" He opens the door and asks, "You guys okay–Wow!" He saw the boy on the bed.

As the boy asks, "Who's that?"

As Jaden said, "That's Stan Martin." As he said, "We're your new…" Then the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. As he asks "…roommates?"

As the boy said, "You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work,"

As Syrus asks "Like when Parent's Visit is?"

As the boy said, "Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here," As he said, "There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential…and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

As Syrus said, "The Wonders…," As he said, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, as he said, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island…nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Stan, Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, as he said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

Stan, Jaden, and Syrus were checking around the school as Jaden said, "Hurry up, Guys! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!"

As Stan followed Jaden with Syrus following behind as Stan said, "What he said!"

As Syrus asks "How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?"

As Jaden said, "It's in the air, Syrus."

As Stan said, "And I can feel it in my bones."

As Jaden asks, "Can't you just smell it?"

As Syrus said, "Maybe, if the pollen count was lower…"

The boys veered to the left into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

As Jaden said, "Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!"

As Stan said, "But there's no better arena than anywhere thanks to these Duel Disks."

As Syrus said, "That's true." As he asks "But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything?"

As Jaden said, "Nah, we're students here and this is our campus,"

Then they heard a voice saying "Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

As Stan asks, "Is that so?"

As Raizou said, "That's right." He pointed to something behind them, as he said, "Look at the crest."

Stan turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

As Torimaki said, "This is Blue Territory, no Reds or Yellows allowed here."

As Syrus said, "Oh…sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right guys?"

As Jaden said, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," He pointed to the blue students, as he said, "One of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!"

As Stan said, "In fact Jaden, let's make it tag duel!" As he said, "I don't like anyone talking trash, to people they don't know especially my friends!"

Torimaki looked at Jaden for a few moments, as he said, "Wait a minute…you're that kid!" Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, Raizou turned his head, as he said, "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat Dr. Crowler is here!"

The Slifer Students student turned to see a taller boy in blue with spikey black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid, as he said, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're…Chuzz was it?"

Looking at Raizou and Torimaki as Chazz growled as Stan laughed at that.

As Torimaki said, "He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!"

Raizou nodded as he said, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!"

Jaden huffed and crossed his arms as he said, "Impossible…"

As Torimaki asks "What did you say?"

As Jaden said, "I said it's impossible for him to be the next King of Games…'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!"

The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden, As Raizou said, "You? A Slifer Slacker, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

As Chazz said, "Can it you two!" Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, as he said, "Maybe the new kid is right. He did beat Crowler after all…and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes some skill to pull that off,"

As Jaden said, "Uh, thanks."

As Chazz said, "Or maybe it was just pure luck…" As he said, "I'd say we find that out right now,"

As Jaden said, "Bring it!"

Then they heard a voice saying "Well this certainly is a motley crew…"

Then another voice said, "Yeah,"

The boys turned to see another pair of Obelisk student walk up to them, Alexis Rhodes and Bree Sandlers.

As Syrus asks "Who…Who are they?"

As Stan said, "Bree? Is that you?"

As Jaden said, "You know her, Stan?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, she's a close friend of mine and a neighbor of mine."

As Bree said, "Long time no see, Stan."

As Stan said, "Yeah, it has been." He looks at Alexis and had to admit she is the cutest girl he has ever seen.

As Chazz said, "Hey, Alexis, Bree, you two come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but it'll be fun too."

Alexis crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, as she said, "I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner,"

As Chazz said, "Oh yeah…" Then he looked at Stan as he said, "You must be the kid with those Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts cards?"

As Stan said, "That's right."

As Chazz said, "I saw you at the duel exams. Bet you think you're pretty slick with those Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts. Well, don't think just because you have some rare cards that you're a real duelist."

Then Stan said, "At least I know how to use my rare cards," As he said, "Whereas I bet you're still trying to figure out how to even play with the cards mommy and daddy bought for you,"

As Raizou asks "What did you say?!" Chazz look like he was gonna blow a gasket as Jaden said, "Burn!"

Alexis stared at Stan seemed to find the comment a little bit amusing while Bree smiled. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush their amusement.

As Raizou said, "You better watch your mouth, Slifer Slacker."

As Stan asks, "Or what?" As he asks, "Just because you Obelisks got higher status now, doesn't mean you all could be equal or actually be beneath me or anyone else in an actual duel."

As Chazz said, "Then let's prove it right now." As he said, "One of my guys against you. I still want to show that Slifer Slacker that I'm the best."

As Alexis asks, "May I remind you that we're supposed to be at the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner."

As Chazz asks "Well, what do you say Slacker."

As Stan said, "Alright, fine. We can kill some time before the Welcome Dinners start. It's not gonna be 'till tonight and I'll let your flunkies do the work."

As Bree ask, "Are you sure?"

As Stan said, "I'm sure, Bree." As he asks, "So who's game?"

As Raizou said, "Me!" As he said, "The name's Raizou! And I can't wait to show you up for the weaker duelist you are."

As Stan said, "At least at the end of the day, I'm not you." As he said, "A duelist who really doesn't need to be in high graces." He and Raizou got on the duel arena stage.

Stan got his deck and puts on his Duel Academy issue duel disk. As he inserted the deck inside the deck slot and the disk went from standby to active. Both players then drew their starting hand. As they both shouted at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Raizou:** 4000

As Torimaki said, "This is gonna be sweet."

As Chazz said, "That Slifer Slacker won't know what hit him."

As Raizou said, "Seniority goes first!" As he said, "Draw!" Raizou drew his card and studied his hand before making a decision. As he said, "First off I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!"

A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steal knight armor on his body. Behind him was a billowing red cape. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

As Raizou said, "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon copy of Marauding Captain appeared next to the first one. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) x2.

As Raizou said, "Lastly I put a card face down and end my turn. Let's see you get through that Slacker!"

As Alexis said, "That's not good. He's got Stan in an ATK lockdown."

As Syrus asks "What do you mean?"

As Bree said, "Marauding Captain's ability is that Stan cannot target Raizou's Warrior monsters for attacks, except him. But he's got both of the same Monsters on the field. He can't attack neither one."

As Stan said, "It's my turn! Here goes!" He drew his sixth card as he said in his thought "I know he's got me in a lockdown but so, I can't do much."

As a voice said, " _Stan! Get me on the field._ "

Stan look at the card and smiled as he said in his thought "Of course there's you. I'll get you on the field."

As the voice said, " _Alright!_ "

As Stan said, "Alright, for my first move, I summon Kamen Rider Chalice on the field in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a Rouzer card it held the image of a mantis inside a jeweled pink heart on its shell next to a black background reveal to be Category Ace of Heart Change Mantis. Looking to his own waist, a red light shone before the Chalice Rouzer emerged it was a silver belt with a gold buckle which had a red heart in the center. There was also a line in the middle which one could slide something through. The Silhouette put the card in front of him as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Lowering the card to the slot which ran through the Rouzer he slashes it though the Rouzer as the Chalice Rouzer announced, **"CHANGE!"** The Silhouette then felt his body being engulfed in a black static–like energy which hid every detail. As he was completely engulfed, he felt his body begin to shift and change. His shoulders took the appearance of pads and what looked like torso armor seemed to materialize on his chest. His head became angular with two horns coming out of the top. The energy finally faded as the Silhouette's new form was revealed. The armor was mainly black and gold with the designs on it. His arm guards and boots were made of gray metal that had a crisscross design on it. The chest had red and silver markings on it while the helmet had a red heart for a visor. His mouth was covered by a silver mouth–guard. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Bree said, "He still uses those Kamen Riders."

Chalice looked at Raizou as he said, " _Looks like we need to teach this guy a lesson, huh Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "Right, Hajime. Next, I activate Chalice's Special Ability for the price of not attacking this turn, he can deal 500 Points of damage to your Life Points for each card in your hand and I count three. So, you lose 1500 Points! Spinning Attack!"

Chalice nodded as he reaches into his back, he felt something appear in his hand. In his hand appeared a twin–bladed curved metal weapon, this was the Chalice Arrow. Chalice took out the Chalice Rouzer and snap it onto the Chalice Arrow. He opens the case on his hip. He pulled out Five of Hearts and Six of Hearts as he slashes them though the Rouzer as the Chalice Rouzer announced, **"DRILL! TORNADO!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Chalice's body as the Chalice Rouzer announced, **"SPINNING ATTACK!"** The wind began to pick up around Chalice as he began to rise into the air. His body was spinning at a high speed and the wind continued to pick up speed. Chalice rose to the apex of his flight before shifting angles and roaring back down at Raizou as Chalice collided with Raizou as he took a step back while Chalice returned to Stan's field.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Raizou:** 2500

As Jaden said, "Yeah! Stan got first blood!"

As Syrus said, "Way to play!"

As Alexis said in her thought "Wow. He somehow managed to find a way to bypass Raizou's Marauding Captain's abilities. And it's just with that one monster."

As Bree said in her thought "He's still good as ever."

As Stan said, "I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Three reversed cards appeared on the field.

Raizou growled before drawing. As he said, "Lucky shot! Next time, you won't be so lucky! I activate my Trap card, DNA Surgery!" The face down card flipped up and showed a picture of a man in a surgeon's clothes along with two other people. As he said, "With this on the field I get change all face up Monster's Type into whatever I want. I choose Warrior."

As Stan asks "Why do that? Chalice is a Warrior already."

As Raizou said, "You should wait and watch Slacker; you'll see what I mean. Next I summon Summoner Monk in ATK mode!" A priest in dark robes appeared with surrounding him. Suddenly armor appeared on the monster, symbolizing its change from Spellcaster to Warrior type. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600).

As Raizou said, "Now its effect activates, and I change him into DEF position." The monk then sat down into lotus position, going into DEF mode.

As Raizou said, "Next I activate A. Forces!" He activated a Spell card, showing the artwork of Warrior Dai Grepher, Shadow Tamer and two other warriors ready to battle a Fiend Skull Dragon from beyond a black fog as he said, "For every Spellcaster or Warrior on the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. From what I see, there are four warrior types on the field. So that is an 800 point boost to each of my Monsters." (4/ATK: 1200–2000/DEF: 400) X2. (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1600).

As Syrus said, "And that's enough for the Marauding Captain's to take out Chalice!"

As Raizou said, "Go Marauding Captain destroy his Kamen Rider!" One of the Marauding Captains lifted up its sword and slashed Chalice across the chest turning him into pixel.

 **Stan:** 3700

 **Raizou:** 2500

As Raizou said, "Now my other Captain attack!" The second Marauding Captain charged forward and sliced Stan across the chest who gritted his teeth.

 **Stan:** 1700

 **Raizou:** 2500

As Stan said, "I activate Damage Condenser!" One of his Trap cards was revealed as he said "With this Trap, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with ATK equal to or less than the total Battle Damage you took this turn. So, since I took 2000 points, I can summon a Monster with 2000 ATK or less, and I choose Kuuga!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he was putting his hands in front of his waist. With a ring and a flash of light a strange silver belt with a red gem in the middle appeared as a strange noise came out of it. The Silhouette put his left hand on top of the eye shaped buckle with silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides soon after it appeared, it began to emit a low humming sound. This Belt was known as the Arcle. He moves his right hand out in front of him his right hand in front of his left shoulder. He moved his right hand out in front of him while his left hand went to the side of the Arcle where a strange button like pad was, the palm facing the sky. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He put his right hand into his left one and pushed it down as the red gem on the Arcle started to glow as the Arcle began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up. His body was quickly covered from head to toe by a black body suit with red armor on his chest with a gold collar that had strange symbols on it, rounded red shoulder pads, red armor on his forearm with gold rings on his wrists, and red armor on the back of his hands. His ankles were also covered with gold rings while his head was covered by a black helmet with red bug eye like visor, silver mouth guard with a strange design on it to make it look like a mouth and a pair of gold horns on his forehead. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

Kuuga looked at Raizou as he cracks his knuckles as he said, " _Looks, like I got some fighting to do._ "

As Stan asks "Well, what do you think?"

As Raizou said, "That looks lame like your other cards." He, Chazz and Torimaki laughed at that.

Stan frowned and Kuuga frowned behind his helmet, his Father created the Kamen Rider while his Mother created the Sailor Scout with their heart and they gave it to him so he's gonna show Raizou that his cards aren't worthless as Stan said, "Don't mock the cards by the way they look!"

As Raizou said, "Fine! Then I show that your cards are weak."

As Stan ask, "Are you done?"

As Raizou said "I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "Good, then I draw!" He drew his card as he said, "Alright, I play Card of Sanctity! Letting us both draw 'til we six cards in our hand." Both drew until they had six as Stan said, "Now I'll play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your A. Forces!" A heavy wind blew destroying the card and Raizou's monster's stats dropped. (4/ATK: 2000–1200/DEF: 400) X2. (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said "Then I play Quick Summon allowing me to summon another monster this turn. So, I pick Kamen Rider Kiva!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he said, " _Kivat!_ " Just then, a small cartoonish mechanical bat flapped down towards the Silhouette. It was mainly black and gold. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes. Its fangs were also sharp. This was Kivat–bat the 3rd. As he said, " _Alright! Kivat Go!_ " Kivat flew around the Silhouette who shot his right hand up into the air grabbing Kivat. He held Kivat around his head making sure to keep a finger between his ears. The Silhouette lightly tapped Kivat on the head signaling for him to open his mouth. As Kivat said " _Bite!_ " Kivat bit down on the Silhouette's hand, making his veins pulse out. Stained glass markings appeared on the Silhouette's face as he grabbed Kivat and raised him up. Kivat released a hypnotic sonar noise. Chains encircled his waist before fusing together to create a blood red belt with what looked like whistles on the sides. This was known as the Kivat Belt. The Silhouette holding out Kivat straight with his right hand as he shouted " _Henshin!_ " He attached Kivat to the Kivat Belt, hanging upside down. A ringing sound burst through the air as the Silhouette's body turned silver. His entire body then shifted before the silver layer shattered off, revealing his new form. The Silhouette was clad in a full black bodysuit with torso armor that looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains and he wore red armored gloves while his wrists sported silver bracelets. The Silhouette's right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. His left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. The Silhouette's head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In–between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head and the mouth guard was silver, framed by black fangs. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900).

As Stan said, "Next, I summon Kamen Rider Fourze!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a belt with four slots of some sort, each one shaped in a circle, X, triangle, and square. On the belt were 4 switches, one switch was a cylindrical orange switch with a black circular button, another was a blue switch that could fit into the X slot on the belt with a lever–like switch. The third was triangular, yellow, and had the twist feature on the top while the fourth was a rectangular prism with a dial. This was the Fourze Driver as he put it on his waist as a silver belt wrap around his waist. The Silhouette then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began. The Silhouette clenched his left fist in front of him while his right hand grabbed the handle on the side of the Driver. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"3! 2! 1!"** As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. The Silhouette had completely changed. He wore white armor resembling an astronaut. His torso was black and grey with orange added while he had bulky guards on his arms and legs, the right arm having an orange circle, the right leg sporting a blue 'X,' the left leg showing a yellow triangle, and the left arm sporting a black square. He crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside. As he said, " _Space is AWSOMEEEEEE!_ " He spread his leg out and spreading his arms into the air. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "Now I activate my facedown card, Skill Drain! I pay 1000 Life Points to activate the effect of my trap, but in exchange I get to negate the effects of all effect monsters face up on the field."

 **Stan:** 700

 **Raizou:** 2500

As Chazz and Torimaki ask at the same time "What?!"

As Stan said "Fourze attack his first Marauding Captain with Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

As Fourze said pointing at Marauding Captain " _Let's do this man to man!_ " Fourze then pressed the Rocket Switch and twisted the Drill Switch on his buckle. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!"** On Fourze's right arm an orange rocket appeared from the circle module on his arm. On his left leg was a large drill appeared with a yellow casing at the top. Flames ignited from the bottom of the rocket on his fist and Fourze flew upward. The drill on his left leg began to spin. Using his left hand, he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!"** As Fourze said, " _Rider Rocket Drill Kick!_ " Orange and yellow cosmic energy gathered around the drill on his leg as he was rocketed forward towards Marauding Captain as the drill slam into Marauding Captain then he exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Raizou:** 2300

As Stan said, "Kiva destroy Summoner Monk with Darkness Moon Break!"

Kiva reached for the set of three whistles on the right side of his belt before pulling out the one with the bat head on it. He held it up to the left side of his face, holding the whistle between his pointer finger and his thumb showing the right side of it. With a quick twist he showed the bat face to Summoner Monk. With that Kiva placed the whistle between Kivat's lips, which caused Kivat's red eyes to flash. Kivat let out an ominous whistle as he said, " _Wake Up!_ " He flew off the belt to the right of Kiva and above his head. Kiva moved his left foot forward with his red gloved and armored arms spread out to his sides at waist height. Kivat flew behind and around Kiva, this caused day to turn into night as a full moon hung in the sky slowly waning, as everyone but Stan gasped, but with an ever glowing pale shade of red. As it did so Kiva slowly crossed his arms in front of his at his wrists, his palms facing towards the outside. Then Kiva kicked up with his right leg high and kept it there as the moon soon became a crescent moon. His arms shot out to his sides keeping him steady. Kivat flew to the chained boot and twisted around it three times as it sounded like he was releasing or weakening the chains. When Kivat finished weakening the chains he flew away just in time for them to burst off the boot that opened up to reveal a blood red inner layer and three gems going down the boot, two on his shin and one between his toes and ankle with the outer layer becoming demonic bat wings this was the Darkness's Gate leg. Bending his left knee a bit, Kiva shot straight up high into the air until he was in front of the crescent moon. He kept his back to Summoner Monk and his left leg close to his body. With that he flipped forwards and shot towards Summoner Monk with a flying side kick, using his right leg, Kiva smashed into Summoner Monk, pushing it backwards along with himself thanks to the force behind the kick before he slammed Summoner Monk against the field. The force of the attack was so great that a crater in the form of a pair of bat wings with a crescent moon between the top points was made. Kiva put his left foot down keeping Summoner Monk on the floor with his right. His right foot landed in front of his left. The bat wings on his shins folded up into its boot form as the chains reappeared to bind it together. Kiva watched as night turned back into day as Summoner Monk exploded in pixel.

As Syrus said, "Okay I have to say, that was kind of creepy," As he asks, "How were they able to turn the entire field into night?"

As Jaden said, "I don't know Sy, but that was pretty cool," As he said, "Man, this makes me want to duel Stan even more."

As Stan said, "Kuuga attack his last Marauding Captain with Mighty Kick!" Kuuga nodded as he said, " _Right!_ " Kuuga took a holding stance as gold electricity sparked down from the Arcle to Kuuga's right foot which gained a fire like aura to it. As Kuuga took a flying leap towards the monster, a distance that no one would be able to make without lots of momentum or wings. Kuuga's leg was outstretched into a kick that was aimed right at Marauding Captain and slamming a kick into the Marauding Captain's chest sending him flying with his Kick. Marauding Captain flew a few feet away and when he landed as a symbol of Kuuga appeared on the Marauding Captain's chest as he exploded in a fiery blaze.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Raizou:** 2000

As Raizou said, "I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted!" His trap card flips upwards as he said, "As long as this card remains face up on the Field, I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard! I choose Summoner Monk!" Summoner Monk reappeared.

As Stan said, "Fine, I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

As Raizou said, "My draw!" As he drew his card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw cards." He drew two more cards as he said, "Since you have two Monsters on your field, And I don't I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber in ATK mode" A yellow armored spiky warrior with robes that goes down its waist appeared. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200).

As Raizou said, "Then I play two Cost Downs. I'll discard two cards, so I can lower the Monster's level in my hand by 4." He discarded two cards from his hand.

As Syrus asks "Why would he do that?"

As Alexis said, "He probably has a powerful Monster in his hand."

As Raizou said, "Now I summon Sword Hunter due to playing the two Cost Downs I had in my hand." In a show of light, a gladiator, that had several swords on its back appeared. (7–5–3/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1700).

As Jaden said, "So that's why he played those two Cost Downs."

As Raizou said, "Now to finish you off! I play the Spell, Lightning Vortex!"

As Jaden said, "Oh no!"

As Syrus said, "That'll leave Stan defenseless!"

As Raizou said, "You should know what this card does by now, but I'll tell you anyway. I discard one card from my hand, and it'll destroy every one of your Monsters on your side of the Field!" A vortex of lightning appeared and sucked the Kamen Riders in destroying them in no time.

As Chazz said smugly "That's kid's done."

As Torimaki said, "No way can he get out of this one."

As Raizou said, "Now Fiend Megacyber, Sword Hunter finish this Slifer Slacker off!" The two monsters went straight for Stan, ready to strike at him at a moment's notice.

As Jaden and Syrus shouted at the same time "STAN!"

As Stan said, "Not so fast, this duel isn't over yet! I activate my two facedowns! Nutrient Z and Emergency Prevision!" He revealed his two facedown cards.

As Chazz and his friends said at the same time "NO!"

As Stan said, "That's right! I knew you high and mighty Obelisks like yourselves like to do overkills, so I set these cards just in case. First Nutrient Z gives me 4000 points if I'm about to take 2000 or more points in Damage." He glowed in a blue aura.

 **Stan:** 4700

 **Raizou:** 2000

As Stan said, "And finally, Emergency Provisions allow me to destroy any of my Spell or Traps that I have on the field, and for every one destroyed, I gain 1000 Life Points. I choose to destroy Skill Drain!" Skill Drain shattered into pixel.

 **Stan:** 5700

 **Raizou:** 2000

As soon as that resolved, Sword Hunter and Fiend Megacyber hit Stan making him stumble back.

 **Stan:** 1050

 **Raizou:** 2000

As Torimaki said, "Man! I thought Raizou had him!"

As Chazz said, "Doesn't matter, Torimaki. When Raizou's turn comes up, he's finished."

As Jaden said, "Whew…that was close."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, too close."

As Alexis said, "Now he just needs to draw something good to win this duel."

As Bree said, "Don't worry, knowing Stan he can do this."

As Raizou said, "Why you! Next turn, you're done Slifer Slacker!"

As Stan said, "There's not gonna be a next turn."

As Raizou asks "Why's that?"

As Stan said, "Because I'm ending this duel right now!" He drew his card.

As Chazz and his friends ask, "What?!"

As Stan said, "I play Card of Demise!" The Spell showed a man cutting his cards by a guillotine. As he said, "I have to draw until I have five card, but I have to discard my entire hand during my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he held five cards as he said "Next, I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!"

The Silhouette of a man appeared as he pulled out a black and blue buckle that had three circular slots. This was the OOO Driver. He then places the buckle to his waist as silver belt shot around him with a tube like coin case on the left side and a disc like scanner device on the right this was the O–Scanner. He pulled a red, yellow, and green, with the corresponding images of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body was surrounded with a black armor that was soon colored. The body armor had a large medal design with a gold border around it. On the top portion was the red image of the Taka Medal's head and the tops of its wings. In the middle was the face of the Tora Medal. On the bottom was the face and legs of the Batta Medal. From each of these parts were colored lines leading to different parts of his body. From the Batta portion was a green line that split into two and rand down his legs and formed an insect like leg covering over his leg forming a knee pad and boots. From the Tora portion came two yellow lines that went to each arm it formed a yellow border around his round shoulder pads. From there the line went from the center of each pad came the continuing of the yellow line to each of his forearms as they formed into gauntlets with parts that seemed like that he could spring forth claws as his hands had yellow on top and black on his palm side. From the Taka part came a Hawk shaped helmet with the wings going up and its legs pointing down. Its head formed near the forehead and its beak became a red crystal. And around the eyes for the Silhouette to see out of were a pair of large, green compound eye shapes, in which the Silhouette could see clearly or perhaps even more clearly than he could normally. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Next, I activate the Spell, OOO Roulette!" He played a card depicting a spinning wheel of various different colored crests. As he said, "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!"

A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 2. As Stan said, "Nice, it's a 2! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO RaToraTah Combo! And I'll special summon him from my Hand!"

OOO took out the red and green coins and replaced them with two new yellow ones. One yellow coin has actually had a gold colored, but nonetheless still yellow, and it had a picture of a lion, and the other new yellow coin, a cheetah. OOO then place the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced, **"LION! TORA! CHEETHA!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. A lion's roar could be heard. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"RATA RATA! RATORA~TAH!"** OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Lion was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Cheetah was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. A blinding light burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on his body making everyone cover their eyes. When the light finally faded, it had completely formed. The head piece represented the head of a male lion having a metal mane around his oval face and he had blue lenses. The Tora arms were the same. The legs were also yellow, but it had black spots that resembled a cheetah, they were more streamlined than the Batta legs looking built for speed now. The O–Lung Circle crest had a composite crest with the top part being a lion's head roaring, and the bottom part with a cheetah's head with front paw sticking out like it was running. (8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2300).

As Jaden said rubbing his eyes "Man, that's bright!"

As Syrus said rubbing his eyes "I couldn't see a thing!"

As Stan said, "Sorry about that. But that's how the transformation goes."

OOO turn towards Jaden and the others as he bowed and said, " _I'm sorry._ " As he turned to face his opponents.

As Stan said, "Now to play this!" He flips the card over the show them as he said, "Look familiar? It's Lightning Vortex!"

As Chazz, Raizou and Torimaki said at the same time "No!"

As Alexis said, "He won!"

As Stan said, "That's right! I just gotta discard this card from my hand." He discarded a card. A lightning vortex appeared and sucked up Fiend Megacyber and Sword Hunter, destroying them into pixels.

As Raizou asks "No Way! I lost to a Slifer Slacker?!"

As Stan said, "Yep. OOO, finish him off with Gush Cross!"

OOO nodded as OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** Three yellow rings projected in front of OOO. He then rushed through them towards Raizou as he said, " _Seiya!_ " He slashes Raizou across the chest depleting his life points.

 **Stan:** 1050

 **Raizou:** 0

The holograms disappeared, and the duel disks deactivated. As Stan said, "That's that."

Jaden and Syrus ran over to him as he turns to them.

As Syrus said, "Way to play, Stan!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, what he said."

As Stan said, "Thanks." He then turned to the three Obelisks with Raizou slowly getting up on his feet. Those three were just mad.

As Chazz said, "Don't think that this is over Slifer Slacker." As he said, "You're gonna regret messing with us Obelisks."

As Stan said, "Well, I'm always up for a challenge Chuzz–I mean Chazz."

Jaden and Syrus laughed as Chazz and his flunkies stomped out of the arena.

As Alexis said, "You know all of us Obelisks aren't that bad," She stood up towards the other with Bree as Bree said, "Well, some of us, technically." Stan turn to the two as he said, "I know, you two seem very nice."

As Bree said, "Don't worry, those three are a bad reputation for us Obelisks."

As Alexis said, "Now you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

As Jaden said, "Whoa, we get a feast?!" As he said, "Stan, Sy, let's go! See ya, Alexis, you too, Bree!" He left the arena dragging Stan and Syrus along.

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background.

In the Ra yellow dorm, it wasn't as glamorous as the blues, but they still had great food you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal. And the headmaster was the one that cooked it. Bastion took his seat along with the rest of the students at one of three large tables.

And with the Slifer dorm, the food there makes you feel like ordering take out. It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food. As one of the students asks, "This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?"

As another one said, "Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" He pointed at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof.

That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area.

He seemed like a nice enough teacher, normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler. As he said in a light German accent "Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," As he said, "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

As Jaden said, "This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

As Syrus said, "Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves."

As Jaden said with his mouth full "Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!"

Stan sweat dropped at that as OOO appeared in spirit form along with Blade and Moon as OOO said, " _He sure knows of how to eat at a table._ "

As Blade said, " _That's who he is Eiji, like you and me._ "

OOO nodded as Sailor Moon said, " _I'm hungry._ "

As Blade said, " _Don't worry, Serena, once this is over how about I get you ice cream?_ "

As Sailor Moon jumped with happiness " _Yay!_ "

As Syrus said, "He's walking over here."

But Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food.

As Syrus said, "I mean it he's…"

Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

As Banner said with an almost scowl "Well, since some of us can't wait…" As he said in a friendly tone "Let's eat!"

As Jaden said, "Alright!" Taking the rest of his food.

At the dorm, Jaden and Stan were dueling without the duel disk while Syrus was on his bed, OOO appear behind Stan as he said, " _Stan, this is going to be a great year._ "

As Stan said, "Sure is, Eiji."

Then Jaden notice OOO as he said, "Wow, you have a Duel Spirit too, Stan!"

As Syrus said, "Are you sure Jay?"

Then Jaden said, "I'm sure, OOO is talking to Stan!"

OOO bowed in respect as he said, " _My name is Eiji Hino, nice to meet you._ "

As Stan said, "I don't have a Duel Spirit. I have Duel Spirits."

Then they heard Jaden's PDA started to beep, it was a call. As Chazz's voice appear on the screen and said, "Hello, slacker."

As Jaden said, "Hey, Chazz."

As Chazz said, "I'm challenging you to a duel in the Obelisk Blue arena." As he said, "The winners get the other's best card."

With this, the screen turned off, Jaden, Stan and Syrus went off the dorm arena.

Inside the Arena, Jaden, Stan and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends. As Chazz said, "Well, well, well… you showed up after all, Slacker."

As Jaden said, "Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" As he climbed onto the dueling platform.

Stan and Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

As Chazz said, "Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact."

As Jaden said, "Yeah." As he said, "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games."

As Chazz said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

As Jaden said, "You too, Chazz. Now game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands. As they said at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Chazz said, "Alright Slacker…" He draws his sixth cards as he said, "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in DEF Mode and I'll play a card facedown." Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

A facedown card was shown behind it. As Jaden said, "I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, as he said, "Ok, first off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature from the first duel Jaden was in on the field! (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

As Chazz said, "I was hoping you would…"

As Jaden asks, "Why's that?"

As Chazz said, "Because that facedown I played before is a Trap card that you set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" The holographic facedown rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

As Jaden asks, "What does it do?"

As Chazz said, "I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!"

Reborn Zombie was engulfed by dark flames as it surrounded Flame Wingman, pulling him over to Chazz's field, giving him a darker look.

As Jaden said, "Not my Wingman!"

As Syrus said, "That's not good!"

Then he and Stan heard Alexis voice saying, "It is." Stan and Syrus turned their heads and saw Alexis and Bree. As Syrus asks "Alexis? Bree?" As Bree said, "Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," As Syrus said, "And now Chazz's taken control of Jaden's best monster."

As Chazz said, "You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams, so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later."

As Jaden said, "Well, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." As he said in his thoughts "Problem is, none of my monsters even come close to Flame Wingman's ATK points." As he said, "Alright, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode!" He slapped another card onto his disk. A large, round man of clay and mud appeared on the field, arms crossed, the red dome of a head shining in the light of the arena. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "There…all set up."

Chazz grinned as he drew another card from his deck, as he said, "Set up to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field next to Flame Wingman. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400).

As Chazz said, "And now…Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Wingman rose into the air, then dove at Clayman as the flames rose around his body once more. With a groan of pain, Clayman was destroyed in a flash of light and the Wingman landed in front of Jaden, arm stretched out to him.

As Chazz said, "Don't think I forgot about his superpower, Slacker. Now, your Life Points take damage equal to that of your destroyed monsters ATK points!" A torrent of flames erupted from Flame Wingman's dragonhead arm and engulfed Jaden, knocking a small chunk of Life Points off.

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Chazz said, "But don't think I'm done there Slacker! Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!" Before he could recover from the previous Attack, Jaden felt the blade go through him as Chthonian Soldier sliced into him, sending his Life Points down to the halfway mark.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Stan said, "C'mon, Jaden don't let Chazz smacked you down! You've got to get you game on, man!"

Jaden was on his knees now and Chazz loved every bit of it. As he said, "Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but here, you're nothing but a little amateur, you Slifer Slime!" He paused to insert a card into the bottom row of his disk, as he said, "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"

Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. Chazz's grin grew wider, as he said, "Aw, what wrong, baby? Are you crying?"

The 'crying' turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large goofy smile on his face, as he said, "This is fun!"

As Chazz asks "What?!"

Jaden wiped his chin, as he said, "This is exactly what I came here for. I mean the trash talking, the action…it's all so great!"

As Chazz said, "What the…"

As Stan said, "Wow!" As he said, "Even though he lost his best monster he still gets his game on!"

As Jaden said, "Now, I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in ATK mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm was charged with electrical sparks before a large thunderbolt beam of shot out from his hand and hit Chthonian Soldier dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Chazz:** 3600

Chazz growled at first but smirked as he watched his Chthonian Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 3600

As he said, "Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did…the only difference is, you barely have any left to spare!"

Jaden shook his head as he inserted a card into one of the slots of his disk, as he said, "This ain't over yet…I play a facedown and I end my turn."

As Chazz said, "Play whatever you want, Slacker, it won't make any difference! My next attack will finish off your Life Points," He drew another card as he said, "And that attack's coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman's body began to be covered in flames again.

As Jaden said, "Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his facedown which reveal the image merely showed a spiraling tunnel of mirrors which made Chazz's eyes widen.

As Chazz said, "M–Mirror Gate!"

As Syrus said, "Aw yeah!"

As Alexis said, "Jaden's still in this."

As Stan said, "Sure is. Mirror Gate's ability allows Jaden to switch one of his Elemental Heroes with the attacking Monster. In this case, Flame Wingman and Sparkman!"

As Jaden said, "That's right! Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched duel fields as they clashed in the middle with Flame Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

As Chazz shouted "NOO!"

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 3100

As Jaden said, "And just like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK points." Flame Wingman send waves burning flames at Chazz. Once more, Chazz screamed as his Life Points went down slightly below Jaden's.

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 1500

As Syrus said, "Yeah! He's in the lead!"

As Stan said, "He just might win this."

As Chazz said, "Pure luck." He drew his card and reveal his facedown card as he said, "I play the Trap card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Dark mist swirled around Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

 **Jaden:** 550

 **Chazz:** 1500

As Chazz said, "Now, I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted!" His second facedown card revealed as he said, "This lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in ATK Mode! I summon Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I'll be sacrificing him to summon Mefist the Infernal General to the field!" Chthonian Solider disappeared in a black mist as a heavily armored knight with a giant axe appeared on the field on a black horse (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

As Jaden said, "Not bad."

As Chazz asks "Not bad?" As he said, "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

As Jaden said in his thought "I know he's wrong… because I know that my monsters and I have a bond." He drew his next card and smiled slightly. As he said in his thoughts "Speaking of which…"

Just then Blade in spirit form appear as he said, " _Stan, we got company._ "

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Alexis's eyes went wide, and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, as she said, "Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

As Syrus asks "What?!"

Jaden looked at her as he asks "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?"

Alexis pulled out her PDA, as she said, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off–hour dueling in any arena! Chazz knows that!" She then looked at Chazz whose face was red.

As Bree asks "But lemme guess…he didn't tell you?"

As Stan said, "Must be a backup plan of some sort. In case he lost, he would've been happy with Campus Security catching him."

As Torimaki said, "C'mon Chazz, let's go!"

As Chazz said, "Fine…" He turned away.

As Jaden said, "Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!"

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away with Torimaki and Raizou, as he said, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

As Jaden said, "But…"

As Syrus said, "Jay! C'mon!"

As Stan said, "Yeah man, we gotta bail."

As Jaden said, "I'm not moving from this spot until I finish my turn!"

As Stan asks "We'll deal with Chazz later! Now come on!" He grabbed Jaden and carried under his arm as Alexis and Bree lead them out of the arena.

After some time, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked to see Jaden with Stan and Syrus right behind him. As she said, "You sure are stubborn, aren't you?"

As Jaden said, "Only about my dueling."

As Stan said, "Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Bree and Alexis."

As Alexis said, "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

As Jaden said, "It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that as she said, "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

As Jaden said, "Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this." Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they bailed out of the area. It was the Monster Reborn Spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised.

As Stan said, "Dude, you could've bring Wingman back and beat Chazz and win the duel."

As Jaden said, "You know it! Catch ya later!" As he, and Syrus left back to their dorm leaving Stan, Bree and Alexis alone Stan look at Alexis as Alexis ask, "What?"

As Stan said with a smile "You're one of the few people who I'll look forward dueling with." He then ran off to join up with Jaden and Syrus.

As Alexis said in her thought as she and Bree watched the boys leave "This is going to be one interesting year…" As Bree said in her thought, "Knowing Alexis, she'll look forward to duel Stan too."

After they left Blade and Winged Kuriboh in spirit form appeared watching them leave as Blade said, " _This is gonna be a great year, Stan's gonna make a lot of friends._ "

Winged Kuriboh looked at Blade as he cooed " _Ooo,_ "

As Blade said, " _Of course, we're friends too!_ "

As Winged Kuriboh cooed happily " _Ooo!_ "

Stan laid on his bed back at his dorm he looked at the ceiling as he said, "This sure is gonna be a great year."

Fourze appeared as he said, " _Alright! And tomorrow is going to be even better!_ " As he said, " _We're going to make more buddies aren't we, Stan!_ "

As Stan said, "We sure will, Gentaro."

Kuuga appeared as he said, " _Make sure you keep their smiles._ " He gives a thumbs up as Stan said, "Sure, Yuusuke."

Then Chalice appear as he said, " _And make sure to have fun._ " Stan nodded and looked around as he asks "Where's Wataru?"

Sailor Mercury and Leangle appeared as Sailor Mercury said, " _Wataru's outside playing with his violin._ "

They turned towards the open window that led to the outside. There stood Kiva, playing a sad tune on a violin in his hands. He stopped and looked at the others as he said, " _Sorry, but I know this is gonna be a great year._ "

As Fourze said, " _Now, you may need to get some rest. We have a big day of making friends tomorrow!_ "

As Stan said, "Alright, I'm going to bed." As he went to bed.

The second Chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. So please leave reviews.


	3. A Duel in love

Chapter 3: A Duel in love

Chapter 3 is up! Hope you guys like it.

It was morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. The seating chart was set so that the first years were at the bottom and the higher years were going up. But since that dorm color thing's got most Obelisk Blue kids feeling that they are better than the Yellows or the Reds, it was more like the blue were higher up with the yellows in the middle or sides and the reds at the bottom. So basically, Alexis, Bree and Chazz were at the top, Batison in the middle seat and Stan, Syrus and Jaden at the bottom.

Back to the school, as all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up as Crowler said, "All right everyone, be seated!" As he said, "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?"

Alexis nodded and stood up. As she said, "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

As Crowler said happily in a song tone "Perfect!" As he said, "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

As Alexis said, "Yes, Dr. Crowler." She sat down.

As Crowler said, "Hmm, now who shall we question next?"

He directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers. As he said, "You! Syrus Truesdale!"

His voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. As Syrus said, "Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…"

As Stan said, "Poor guy,"

Blade and Sailor Mercury appeared as Sailor Mercury said, " _He just needs a bit more confidence._ "

As Blade said, " _Yeah, Crowler is bullying Syrus and any other Slifers._ "

As an Obelisk student said, "Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!"

All of the Obelisk Student laugh out loud excluding Bree and Alexis while Chazz just smirked as Syrus said, "Wait, I know this one!"

As Jaden said, "Relax, Sy…" As he said, "You totally got this one!"

As Crowler said, "I think not!" As he said, "Sit down!" Syrus did what he was told as Crowler said, "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you."

This caused the most blues and some of the yellows to laugh again.

As Syrus said, "I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…"

As Jaden asks, "You know something, teach?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Jaden as he said, "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!"

Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while Slifer's busted out laughing, even Bree and Alexis laughed a bit.

As Stan said, "And also Crowler, I'll just give you your answer straight out, a Field Spell is a Spell Card that can either power up monsters while others can either protect the player or damage the opponent, there's even a few that distribute Spell Counters of course."

Alexis started at Stan with a small smile. Unknown to him, Stan gained Crowler's competent with this. As he said in his thoughts "I won't let those two make fun of me." As he said in his thoughts "They're going down!"

Later on that day, they had the next teacher be the Slifer Red Headmaster, as he said, "Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." As he said, "I specialize in some of the lesser know tactics in the world of dueling, some that might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

As Syrus said whispering, "By the way," As he said, "Thanks guys."

As Stan said, "No problem."

As Jaden said, "Thanks, for what?"

As Syrus said out loud "For sticking up for me!"

That made the professor stop his lecture… Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. As he said, "Uh–oh, I may have to do it again."

As Banner asks "Syrus?"

Syrus stood up from his seat like he did during Crowler's lecture, as he asks "Um, yes?"

As Banner asks, "Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

As Syrus asks "Uh, Pharaoh?"

As Banner said, "Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post."

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter was had at Syrus's expense as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to it's owner.

In Crowler's office, Crowler was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. As he said, "How dare those two Slifer Slackers Jaden and Stan make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that."

He folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. As he said, "It'll be the last mistake they'll ever make."

He then picked up a mirror and start placing red lipstick on his lips. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. Then he said, "The big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker since Stan and Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. He placed the letter into what he thought was Jaden's, after seeing his boots at the bottom of it and left as quick as possible. While he places another latter in Stan's locker.

During the gym class, while most of the students were being introduced to their gym instructor, Syrus was running late. As he said, "Lousy girl's gym!"

As he asks, "Why did they have to make the signs so small?"

He ran inside and opened the locker and noticed Jaden's shoes. As he said, "I see Jaden's still using my locker."

As if by some divine movement, he also noticed envelope that fell literally onto Syrus's feet. As he asks, "What's this?"

He noticed the lipstick smudge. As he said, "This isn't Jaden's, somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter. As he said, "Wonder what this says?"

As he said, "From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly, Alexis Rhodes."

Syrus nearly passed out after he wrote it. As he said, "This is way better than what my mom writes me!"

He then started having a daydream about him and Alexis getting together. First, Stan realized the letter was fake due to Alexis' name being Spelled wrong with an A instead of an E.

That night, Syrus was running off somewhere, with a big, happy grin on his face. as he was in a rowboat heading off to the girls' dorm. As he said, "Alexis! I'm coming for you, my darling!"

Inside the dorm, four girls were in their swimsuits and enjoying the hot water of the wading pool as they chatted about things that girls their age liked to talk about. As a girl with red hair asks, "Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?"

Her name is Jasmine as she asks "Totally disrespectful. Don't you think so Bree, Alexis?"

Unfortunately, Alexis and Bree weren't really paying attention to the conversation as they were just content with enjoying the water. As Alexis said, "Actually, I think it was rather cool."

As a second girl with black hair in a ponytail smiled impishly. As she said, "He might be… if he had the talent to back up his talk maybe." Her name is Mindy.

As Jasmine asks "Well, what about that Slifer kid with those Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts cards?"

As she said, "I've heard Chazz and his buddies ranting in the halls about what that Slifer kid said to them and what he did to Raizou. The nerve of that guy!"

As Bree said, "Jasmine, Stan's not a bad guy." As she said, "He's a nice guy, trust me I know him."

As Jasmine said, "Whatever." As Alexis said, "Still, I wouldn't mind going up against Jaden and Stan. I'm curious to see if he's really all talk or not. I'm curious to see if Stan is really good."

As Bree said, "Trust me, you'll see for yourself."

Syrus made it to the girl's campus where he was thought he was going to meet Alexis at. Little did her know, Crowler was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, wearing a tight, black leotard. As he said in his thoughts "This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!"

He went over his plan as he said in his thoughts "I'll just wait here for Jaden and Stan to come around while they searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of them, creating evidence that will get them expelled!"

But he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Slifer enter the girls' campus. As Syrus said, "Alexis!"

As Crowler said out loud "That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit! And where's that Slacker with the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts cards?!"

His yelling ended up attracting some trouble. As a girl's voice said, "It's a boy!"

As Crowler said, "I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" As he said, "Oh forget it… You didn't see me… You didn't see me…"

Thankfully for Crowler, it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was Syrus. He was mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Then he was forced on his knees with several girls pinning his arms behind his backs and all of the girls gave him both dirty looks. As he said, "Please let me go!"

He was so scared that he might wet himself. Two girls stepped out the crowd. It was Jasmine and Mindy, only they were in their towels that were wrapped around their bodies. As Jasmine said, "Not until you tell us why you're both here." As she said, "And it better be good."

As Mindy asks, "A love letter from Alexis?" As she said, "You've got to be kidding!"

As Syrus said, "Just ask her, it's true!"

As Jasmine said, "Uh, hello…" As she said, "Alexis is really tall and skilled at dueling, and you're recall short and an amateur."

As Syrus said, "But it's true!" He pulled out the latter as he said, "Just read it!"

Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it. As she said, "Syrus, my name's not Spelled right."

As Syrus asks "So you don't love me?"

The girls groaned at his persistence.

As Jasmine said, "Hey, hold on!" She looked over at the front of the envelope as she said, "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to Syrus, disappointing him.

As Syrus asks "Aw, I can't even get a fake love letter?"

As Alexis said, "Sorry, Syrus." As she said, "Guess we have no reason to keep you here."

As Jasmine said, "Hold on, he could've written the note as an excuse to come here!"

As Mindy asks, "So we should turn him in then?"

Then they heard a female's voice asks "Girls, just what is going on down there?"

The girls looked up in the balcony seeing Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus, so he wouldn't see him as well. As she asks "Alright, what's going on?"

As Alexis said, "Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine." As she said, "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

As Miss Fontaine said, "Well I hope so, it's nearly Midnight!" She headed back to the room as she said, "And I have Pilates in the morning."

As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding. As Jasmine asks "So, what now?"

As Alexis said with a smirk "I'll tell you what now, girls…" As she said, "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden and Stan over here."

As Mindy asks, "What for?"

As Alexis asks, "Remember what we were discussing earlier?" As she said, "We're gonna find out how good Jaden and Stan really are…"

At the Slifer Dorm, Chumley was sleeping and Jaden was busy with a pastime of his besides dueling while Stan was checking though his cards. As Jaden said, "Yeah! A 300–move combo!"

Then all of the sudden a beeping noise from Jaden's Duel Pilot. As Jaden ran over to the Pilot and answering the message. It had no picture, just a static image of a screen. As the voice said deep and mysterious "We have your roommate Syrus hostage." As the voice said, "If you want him back, come over to the girls' dorm with Stan…alone."

As Jaden asks, "Aw man, Syrus what happened?"

As Stan said, "Don't worry, Jay, we'll rescue Syrus in no time."

Jaden nodded as they left the doom as Stan open his jacket revealing a black shirt, and in the middle of that shirt was a large yellow framed circle divided into three parts. Starting from the top of the circle, it had a red symbol picture of a hawk. The middle part of the circle, which took up most of it, had a yellow symbol picture of a tiger. And lastly, the bottom part of the circle, had a green symbol of a grasshopper. As he got his deck and duel disk and made their way across the lake.

Over at the girls' side, Bree and Alexis were waiting with their friends now with all of them in their uniform attire, and a tied up Syrus for Jaden and Stan's arrival. As Mindy said, "Here they come!" They saw Stan and Jaden pull up shore and walked up to the girls.

As Syrus said, "Hi, Guys…"

As Jaden asks "Hey, so what's going on here?"

As Syrus said, "Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser."

As Jasmine said, "Your friend here, trespassed into the girls' campus."

As Syrus said, "I told you," As he said, "It wasn't like that!"

As Mindy said, "Now that you two are here, you're trespassing, too!"

As Alexis said, "That's right, so if you two wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me and Bree in a tag duel!"

As Syrus said, "We'll be expelled, if you turn us in!"

As Jaden said, "It's not gonna happen, Syrus." As he said, "You got a deal, Alexis! Let's throwdown!"

The duel was taking place on the lake with Stan and Jaden and Alexis and Bree standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Jaden and Stan's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis and Bree's.

As Bree said, "And we can attack on our second first turn."

Crowler treaded the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. As he said, "How exciting, two Slifers versus two Obelisks. Put them in their places, Alexis and Bree."

 **Stan & Jaden:** 8000

 **Bree & Alexis:** 8000

As they all shouted at the same time "DUEL!" They both draw their starters hands.

As Jaden said, "Get your game on, girls!"

Alexis draw her card as she said, "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "I'm also playing one card facedown."

As Jaden said, "Time to throw down," He draw his card as he said, "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode." Sparkman appeared on the lake, in a flash of lightning. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And next I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman fired bolts of lightning Etoile Cyber.

As Alexis said, "Hold it right there," As she said, "I'm activating the Trap card Double Passé!" Alexis's Trap revealed a Flamenco dancer in a red dress, dancing in the spot light. The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 8000

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6400

As Alexis said, "Double Passé turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," As she said, "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her ATK Points go up by 600!" (4/ATK: 1200–1800/DEF: 1600).

As Jaden said, "Oh, great." Etoile Cyber danced, spun and round–housed kick Jaden in the ribs.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 6200

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6400

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Jaden said, "That Alexis is something else," As he said, "Sacrificing her own life points just so she can attack mine."

As Alexis asks, "So are you impressed?"

As Jaden said, "Impressed, I think I'm in love."

As Alexis said, "You're sweet too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?"

As Bree said, "It's my turn." She draws her sixth card as she said, "I'll summon Apprentice Magician in DEF Mode!"

From a purple flash, a blonde woman in a purple outfit appeared. It consisted of a cloak, boots and armguards. She also had a red headband and a white belt and a magician's staff that she defended herself with. (2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said, "Cool, she's using a Spellcasters deck."

As Stan said, "Glad to see, she's still using her card."

As Bree said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

As Stan said, "My go!" He drew his sixth card as he said, "I summon Sailor Mars in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a red pan with Mar's symbol on it as she said, " _Mars Power!_ " The Mars Power Stick summoned orange fire rings circle around her, until she appeared in her dominantly red costume. She wore bright red pair of star–shaped earrings, a choker, white–striped collar, a red bow placed between her chests, long white gloves, short red skirt, a deep purple bow on the back of her waist, and gorgeous red heels. She has black long hair and purple eyes. (4/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300).

As Jaden said, "Sweet, monster, Stan!"

As Stan said, "Thank you."

As Sailor Mars said, " _Stan, say the word._ "

Stan nodded as he said, "Mars attack Apprentice Magician with Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars nodded. As she said, " _Mars Fire Ignite!_ " Sailor Mars gathered her hands together while extending both of her index fingers and conjured a fireball to fire at Apprentice Magician as the fire collided with her as she exploded in a haze of fire.

As Bree said, "Well, I still got Apprentice Magician's effect to use!" As she said, "When she's destroyed in battle, I get to take a Level 1 or 2 Spellcaster from my deck and set it on the field!"

She took a monster card from her deck and set it facedown in DEF Mode.

As Sailor Mars said, " _Oh, boy._ "

As Bree said, "Next, I activate Michizure!" She revealed her Trap card, depicting a prisoner climbing over a canyon cliff with another man, trying to take him down with him. As she said, "Since you destroyed a monster of mine I get to destroy yours!"

Sailor Mars shattered.

As Stan said, "I place two facedowns and end my turn."

Alexis draw her card as she said, "Oooh, I'm going to summon Blade Skater in ATK Mode." Another gray–skinned woman appeared this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrist appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500).

As Alexis said, "And I'm going to play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800).

As Alexis said, "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!"

Cyber Blader went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 5700

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6400

As Jaden said, "So much for Sparkman," As Mindy said, "Way to go, Alexis!" As Jasmine said, "I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!"

As Jaden said, "Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong," He drew his card as he said, "First I'm going to play the field Spell card Fusion Gate." He slid it into the field Spell drawer. As he said, "With this, I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card." He showed Alexis his Avian and Burstinatrix Monster cards before stashing them in his pocket, as he said, "So first I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Without fusion sequence, Flame Wingman just appeared in normal light flash. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Alexis said, "Okay, looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another." She stared down at Wingman with a confident smirk as she said, "Although, since they have the same number of ATK points, they'll both be destroyed."

As Jaden said, "Not after I play this Spell, Kishido Spirit!" The Spell card showed a warrior with white armor. When Jaden played it, a white ring flashed through water before disappearing. As he said, "Now Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of ATK points and not be destroyed. And thanks to his super power, when he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her ATK points. Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

As Alexis said, "Someone hasn't done his homework,"

As Stan said, "Jaden, wait!"

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range. When the smoke was clear, Cyber Blader was still there.

As Jaden asks, "How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?"

As Alexis said, "Simple, Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster."

As Jaden said, "But that would mean that…"

As Alexis said, "That neither of us loses life points."

Jaden chuckle a bit and said, "Well I guess you got me."

As Alexis said, "Oh when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." Bree draw her card as she said, "Now, I sacrifice my facedown for Chaos Command Magician!" As the Facedown monster vanished before being replaced by a blue–skinned Spellcaster. The monster wore dark green robes and hood with a scepter of the same color with a red spherical jewel appeared. (6/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1900).

Bree look at Alexis who nodded as she said, "Attack Flame Wingman!"

A red lightning blast was shot from Chaos Command Magician's scepter.

As Stan said, "I activate my facedown card Negate Attack!" He reveals his facedown card as he said, "This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

As a vortex appeared in front of Flame Wingman as the blast went through and never came back as Jaden said, "Thanks for the save, bro." As Stan said, "No problem, pal."

As Bree said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "Let's go." Hebrew his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Glaive in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a silver and yellow with a circular shape. A clear panel was jutting from the side, indicating that it could be inserted into the buckle. This was the Glaive Buckle. He took out a card, the card held the images of a three headed Kerberos with a Yellow Ace on its shell next to a yellow background this was the Category Ace of Wild Change Kerberos. He placed the Ace of Wild on a small tray sticking out of the right side of the buckle. He then snapped the tray shut with the card inside. He brought it to his waist as a red belt strap which resembled a link of cards came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Glaive buckle on tight. The buckle giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He snapped the buckle open to reveal a golden Ace symbol over a red background the Glaive Buckle announced, **"OPEN UP!"** A yellow rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. It had the image of the Change Kerberos card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. He was donned in black body suit with black boot and gloves. His wrist had golden bands on them. His chest plate was gray with gold outlines and a large golden Ace on the front and his shoulder guards went out about half a foot around his shoulders. His helmet was gray with golden Aces on either side of it with a gold Diamond–like shape around a blood red Diamond. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

Glaive looked around as he said, " _Nice place!_ "

As Bree asks, "How's he gonna help?"

As Stan said, "You'll see, for now I activate my Trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars reappeared. As Stan said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Alexis draw her card as she said, "I equip the Spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into something that resembling a tri–pronged blaster. (7/ATK: 2100–3600/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said, "Uh–oh, you might want to brace yourselves for this one, guys."

As Alexis said, "Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral–shaped lightning blast spat out of the transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden and Stan covered their heads from the shock.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 4600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6400

As Alexis said, "Uh–oh, your life points are looking a little low," As she said, "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

As Mindy said, "That's right." As she said, "Because once they win, both of you are being expelled."

As Syrus ask frighteningly "We are?"

As Jaden said, "Don't worry, Sy, that's not gonna happen, promise."

As Alexis said in her thought "You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden,"

As Jaden said in his thoughts "I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver," Hebrew his card it was Monster Reborn. As he said, "Perfect."

Alexis reacted to that.

As Jaden said, "I play the Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK Mode, rise up!" Clayman appeared not even shielding itself. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "And now I play Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman appeared from a vortex emitted by the card.

As Alexis asks, "What difference will he make?" As she said, "My Cyber Blader has way more ATK Points than either of them."

As Jaden said, "Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can summon someone who can!" The two monsters stood back to back and started spinning. As he said, "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, come on out!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow–armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more ATK Points at 3600." As Jaden said dismissively "I know, I know," As he said, "But one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original ATK Points are less than his own."

As Alexis asks "Wait, original ATK Points?"

As Jaden said, "That's right, ATK Points without any kind of enhancement."

As Alexis said, "But… before I played Fusion Weapon, her ATK Points were just 2100."

As Jaden said, "That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. As he said, "I place a facedown card and end my turn."

Bree draw her card as she said, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in ATK Mode!" A soldier in red armor appeared wielding red shield and sword. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). As Bree said, "And when he's Normal Summoned, I can give him a Spell counter that increases his ATK power by 300!" A blue glowing symbol appeared on his shield. (4/ATK: 1600–1900/DEF: 1000).

As Bree said, "Now, Breaker attack Glaive!"

Breaker charged at Glaive.

As Stan said, "Not so fast! I play the Trap Waboku!" He reveals his Trap card it showed a picture of three women in holy robes on it. As he said, "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed."

The three robbed women appeared and took the blast from the slash. The three women then vanished, leaving Glaive unscratched as Glaive gave a sign of relief as Bree said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Stan draw his card as he said, "Now, I'm going to play a card you know so well. He's my favorite Kamen Rider! The first one I ever tested out. I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released the pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the two monsters and said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400). As Alexis said in her thought "That's his Ace monster."

As Bree said, "I was hoping you would summon him."

As Jaden said, "He looks so cool up close!" Then they notice that Sailor Mars wrapped her arms around Blade's arms with hearts on her eyes as Jaden asks "Uh, is something the matter with them?"

As Stan said, "Sorry, it's just that Blade and Mars are a couple."

As Syrus asks "Couple?" As he said, "Lucky him."

As Mars said, " _Am I happy to see you, honey!_ "

As Blade said, " _Raye, we're in the middle of a duel, dear, I promise we'll go out on a date later._ "

Mars nodded as they turned their attention towards their opponents as Alexis said, "I gotta admit he's powerful but how's he gonna help? Blade has 2000 ATK points while Chaos Command Magician has 2400."

As Stan said, "You'll see." As he said, "For I play Rush Recklessly! This gives Blade 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 2000–2700/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Blade attack Chaos Command Magician with Lighting Slash!" As Blade said, " _Right!_ " Blade spread the panels in his sword. Pulling the Two of Spades and the Six of Spade, the Two of Spades had an images of lizard with a sword as its tail, he closed the panels and slashes them through the Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"SLASH! THUNDER!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Blade's Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SLASH!"** The Blay Rouzer was cover with electricity. Blade gripped the Blay Rouzer tightly. As Blade leapt into the air and did a straight slash on Chaos Command Magician as he took a step back then exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 4600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6100

As Stan ask, "Jaden mind if I use Thunder Giant?"

As Jaden said, "Be my guest."

As Stan said, "Go Thunder Giant, attack Breaker!"

Thunder Giant raised his arms and electricity surged out of them.

As Bree said, "Not so fast, I activate Waboku to stop your attack."

The three robbed women appear stopping Thunder Giant in his tracks.

As Stan said in his thought, "She could have use it to save Chaos Command Magician, but she didn't." As he said, "I'll just place a card facedown and end my turn."

Alexis draw her card as she said, "I summon Cyber Tutu in ATK Mode." A little red–haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (3/ATK: 1000/AEK: 1000).

As Alexis said, "Her special ability allows me to attack you directly if your monsters ATK Points are higher than hers."

Cyber Tutu spun towards Stan and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw making Stan stumble back a bit.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 3600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 6100

As Alexis said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden draw his card as he said, "Now, Thunder Giant attack with Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant raised his arms and electricity surged out of them.

As Alexis said, "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!" She reveals her Trap card as she said, "With this, I won't lose a monster and life points if I discarded a card from my hand." She did so as the electricity surged collided with a barrier.

As Jaden said, "I end my turn."

Bree draw her card as she said, "I play my Monster Reborn to bring back Chaos Command Magician!" The Magician returns to the field.

As Bree said, "I sacrifice my Breaker to summon Cybernetic Magician!" As Breaker vanished as a silver man with blond hair, wearing blue pants, a light purple robe and wielded a silver staff with a hand guard. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000).

As Bree said, "Now Chaos Command Magician attack Sailor Mars!"

A red lightning blast was shot from Chaos Command Magician's scepter.

Stan look at Mars who look at him nodding her head as the blast collided with Mars destroying her in a pixel.

As Blade said, " _Raye!_ "

 **Stan & Jaden:** 2600

 **Bree & Alexis**: 6100

As Bree said, "Cybernetic Magician attack Blade!"

Cybernetic Magician shot off silver lightning at Blade.

As Stan said, "Not so fast, I activate Rider Barrier! If I have a Kamen Rider on the field, I can negate your attack!"

A blue barrier appears in front of Blade deflecting the blast.

As Jasmine said, "Alright! A few more attacks and they win the duel!"

As Mindy said, "Then you three will be expelled!"

As Syrus said, "Oh, Man…"

As Stan said, "Don't worry Sy, we're not gonna lose. I promise you that."

As Bree said, "I'll end my turn there. Better make this turn count Stan."

As Stan said in his thought "She's right. I better make this count." He draws his card he looked at it and smirked as he said, "Just what I need." As he said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "He won't be staying for long as I activate OOO Roulette!" As he played the Spell card. As he said, "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!"

A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 4. As he said, "It's a 4! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDor Combo! And I'll special summon him from my Deck! OOO, do your thing!" OOO nodded as OOO took out the yellow and green coins and replaced them with two new red ones. One red coin has a picture of a peacock, and the other new red coin, a condor. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA~JA~DOR!"** OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Kujaku was in the middle, and Condor was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. A blazing aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on my body and once it had completely formed. The Taka Head helmet had turned into the Taka Head Brave with a more detailed design on the helmet to resemble a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone. The wing–like attachments to the helmet had become bigger and the eyes had turned red. Then there were the Kujaku Arms where the shoulder blades were winged and equipped to his legs were the Condor Leg armor. The sides of his thighs were decorated with crimson fabric which held the image of feathers when looked upon. The shin armor spread out just below the knees in more wing–like decoration. His feet though had a single yellow blade rising from the red armor over his feet with two similar blades coming from either side of his ankles. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix. (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

As Stan said, "Now I activate the Spell card Raigeki!"

Everyone gasps at that.

As Syrus said, "They won!"

As Stan said, "This destroys every card on your side of the field." A lightning bolt appear destroying all the monsters on Alexis and Bree's side of the field.

As Stan said, "Blade, get back at them for Mars with Lighting Slash!" Blade nodded. Blade spread the panels in his sword. Pulling the Two of Spades and the Six of Spade, he closed the panels and slashes them through the Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"SLASH! THUNDER!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Blade's Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SLASH!"** The Blay Rouzer was cover with electricity. Blade gripped the Blay Rouzer tightly. Blade leapt into the air and did a straight slash on Bree.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 2600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 4100

As Stan said, "OOO attack with Prominence Drop!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** He crossed his wrists in front of him and spread his arms to the side. Red, bird–like wings spread out from his back and took off into the air. Once high enough, he dove down at Bree. Zooming closer, the armor on his legs ignited into red flames. He flipped over so that his feet would hit Bree, and kept his knees bent. As he moved, the leg armor on the sides of his legs and down to his ankles flipped up so that the ankle talons were pointed forward. With the talons on his toes where they were, it looked like his legs had transformed into a pair of flaming bird talons. As he said, " _Seiya!_ " He reached to Bree and impacted her with his talons with as much force as gravity and speed allowed him to do. Bree took a step back.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 2600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 1500

As Stan said, "Now, Thunder Giant, attack with Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant raised his arms and electricity surged out of them. As the electricity surged collided with Alexis taking their life points with them.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 2600

 **Bree & Alexis:** 0

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, not even sure if what just happened had happened. Syrus cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis as he said, "That's game!"

The two boats came together as Jaden said, "Well, you know the rules I win so we get off free."

As Jasmine said, "If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway,"

As Alexis said, "Well nobody asked you,"

Bree turned her head towards the boys as she said, "Just go on and get out of here."

As Jaden said, "Sure." As he said, "You know… you're a real strong player, Alexis."

As Alexis asks in surprise "You… think so?"

As Jaden said, "That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players."

As Stan said, "Bree, you're still a good duelist."

As Bree said smiling "Thanks."

As Stan said, "Good match Alexis. Let's have a rematch one day yeah?"

Alexis smiled as she said, "I'd like that,"

As Stan said, "Cool. Now, see ya around."

Stan, Jaden and Syrus rowed away.

As Alexis said in her thought "Even if we did win, there's no way we could turn them in," As she said in her thought "This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without."

As Bree said in her thought "I knew it, Alexis is staring to like Stan."

Jasmine looked at Alexis as she said in her thought "I've never seen Alexis act this way," As she said in her thought "I wonder… is she actually falling for one of those Slifers?"

Crowler also watched Jaden and Stan's departing dinghy. As he said, "Lucky Brats." As he said, "But I'll find a way to expel them yet… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

Stan laid on his bed as Blade appear in spirit form as he said, " _So, what do you think of Alexis, Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "She's pretty and amazing."

Sailor Mars appear in spirit form as she said, " _Don't do anything rash. Get to know her first and see what's she's like._ "

As Stan said, "You're right." He went to bed.

This chapter turn out pretty good. Don't worry chapter 4 will be up soon and it'll debut an OC with certain trait of Riders. Till then, see ya!


	4. Raring to Go!

I'm gonna introduce another OC, Zeke Landers and he is created by me! Hope you guys like him. The Secondary Riders in this chapter cards belong to Fenikkusumaru.

Chapter 4: Raring to Go!

It was now the day before the first promotional exam of the year. The lecture was being given to the class by Professor Banner. The first day was so the students can get to know the teachers well, but since then, they changed the class schedule around. As of now, Professor Banner was the last teacher for the day. As class ended, Professor Banner spoke up before the students left.

As Professor Banner said, "As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me." As he said, "The written exam will start at exactly 9:00. And after, the dueling exams will start at 2:00 in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay where they are. So study well children!"

Stan was with Jaden and Syrus as Stan asks "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

As Jaden asks, "How about we get something to eat cause I'm starving."

Then they heard someone saying "Hey, Slifer Slacker!" They turned around and saw Raizou as he said, "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

As Stan asks, "What do you want, Raizou?"

As Raizou said, "I want a rematch against you!" He held up a duel disk as Stan said, "I could give that to you but, I don't have my duel disk on me so…"

As Raizou said, "We'll have to fight the old fashioned way!" He assumed a boxer stance.

Then they heard a male's voice saying, "You won't be doing that anytime soon."

They turned around and saw a boy around 14 with brown hair and green eyes wearing a Ra yellow uniform. Stan recognized who it is. As the boy said, "Do it and the Disciplinary Action Squad will arrest you."

As Raizou asks, "And you are?"

As Stan said, "Zeke? Zeke, is that you?"

Zeke turned to Stan as he said, "Hey, Stan! Long time no see."

As Stan said, "Yeah."

As Syrus asks, "You know him?"

As Stan said, "Yes, he's my neighbor. And he's my friend we used to duel a lot of times."

As Raizou said, "Hey! I'm still here!"

As Zeke said, "Yeah, yeah, we're getting back to you." He turned to Raizou as he said, "Getting back to you, you need to stop harassing the lower dorms. It's making your dorm look bad."

As Raizou said, "I still want my duel!"

As Zeke said, "Then you can duel with me." He held up a duel disk as he said, "Take or leave it."

Raizou thought about this for a while until he made his decision.

As Raizou said, "Fine…" As they both activated their duel disk. Both players then drew their starting hand. As the shouted at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Raizou:** 4000

As Zeke said, "If you don't mind, I'm going first." He draw his sixth card as he said, "I'm gonna summon Kamen Rider Birth in ATK mode!" Zeke placed a card face up on his Duel Disc.

A Silhouette of a man appear as the Silhouette took out a metallic belt with a green and white sphere in the center, a coin slot on the left and a knob on the right this was the Birth Driver as he wrapped it around his waist. As he took out a silver medal with an X on it as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. The sphere opens as a giant green sphere surrounded him inside green and white gashapon balls placed themselves on his chest, back, shoulders, forearms, thighs and legs. As the rest of the armor followed by the helmet. He was clad in a black body suit with silver armor where all the gashapon balls were there was a bit of green armor on the right side of his chest his helmet was black with a silver moth plate with a yellow chin strap around it along with three black lines on each side two black spikes on his cheeks a black visor in a U shape glowing red and another gashapon ball on the top of his helmet with circuits seen through the white half. His shoulder armor was somewhat small and round with more gashapon orbs. He wore silver gauntlets decorated with the same orbs with gold bands on the wrists along with brief thigh armor adorned with the same spheres. His leg armor was almost completely silver with orbs at his knees and gold bands around his ankles with black foot protection armor. As his visor dulled to black. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500).

As Raizou said in shock "You've got to be kidding me!"

As Syrus asks "Zeke has Kamen Rider Cards?!"

As Jaden said, "I thought you had the only ones."

As Stan said, "I do, but Zeke has the Secondary Rider cards."

Birth looked at Raizou as he said, " _Looks like this guy needs to be taught a lesson._ "

As Zeke said, "You know it, Shintaro." As he said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Raizou said, "You think your Kamen Riders are gonna help you win?!" He draw his card as he said, "I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" Marauding Captain appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

As Raizou said, "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!"

A carbon copy of the knight appeared next to the first one.

As Raizou said, "Then I'll activate A. Forces! For every Spellcaster or Warrior on my side of the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. I got two warrior types on the field. So that is a 400 point boost to each of my monsters." (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 400) X2.

As Raizou said, "Now my first Marauding Captain will take out that Kamen Rider!"

One of the warriors lifted up his sword.

As Syrus said, "But, Marauding Capitan and Birth has the same ATK Points."

As Raizou said, "Not, for long! Now I play the Spell card Rush Recklessly which gives my warrior 700 ATK Points!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 400).

As Zeke said, "I activate my Trap, Attack Guidance Armor! This forces your monster to attack a monster of my choice and I choose your other Marauding Captain!"

Two pieces of armor styled after a skull face appeared on the other Marauding Captain. The first Marauding Captain saw the armor and changed its attack course. He slashes the Marauding Captain across the chest destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Raizou:** 3300

Marauding Captain's ATK Points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2300–1200/DEF: 400).

As Raizou said, "Grr… I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My draw again!" He draw his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Meteor in ATK mode!" Zeke placed a card face up on his Duel Disc.

A Silhouette of a man appear as the Silhouette took out a strange hi–tech black, silver, and blue buckle. On the left side had a strange clear–blue switch, the top resembling a meteor. The center of the device had a spinning black sphere this was the Meteor Driver. As he placed it on his waist as it wrapped around it as He pushed a silver lever on the upper–right side of it. As the Meteor Driver announced, **"METEOR READY?"** Space techno–pop music emerged from the belt. The Silhouette move his arms around before putting his right hand in front of his face while his left hand was on the Belt as he said " _Henshin!_ " He pulled a blue meteor–shaped pull lever on the right side of the belt. The Silhouette knelt onto the ground. A blue energy flared around him as he jumped into the air, flying around for a moment before landing as the light disappear, revealing him in armor. His armor was primarily black with star/space designs to it. He had bits of silver armor on his knees and shoulders while his right arm had a strange blue, gold, and silver device with a fingerprint–scanner and three push buttons with pictures of either Saturn, Jupiter, or Mars. His mask/helmet resembled a clear blue 'meteor' with the 'tail' coming in from the left side of the mask, a pair of red eyes in the middle. On the right side of his torso was blue bulky armor. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200).

As Meteor said, " _Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate!_ "

As Zeke said, "Now, Meteor attack Marauding Captain with Meteor Strike!"

Meteor press the Meteor Switch on his buckle. As the Meteor Driver announced, **"METEOR ON! READY?"** He spin the center of the belt as it began to spin around as the Meteor Driver announce, **"METEOR LIMIT BREAK!"** Meteor jumped into the air. A blue light struck from the sky into his leg filling it with Cosmic Energy as he stretched out his leg as his foot collided with Marauding Captain before he exploded.

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Raizou:** 2800

As Raizou said, "Ha! You fell for it! I activate the Trap Michizure!" As he said, "Since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of yours and I'll take out Birth!"

Birth exploded in pixel.

As Zeke said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Birth."

Birth returned to the field.

As Zeke said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Raizou draw his card he grinned at what he got as he said, "Since you have two Monsters on your field, I can special summon The Fiend Megacyber in ATK mode!" Fiend Megacyber appeared. (6/ATK: 2200–2400/DEF: 1200).

As Raizou said, "Then I'll summon my Warrior Dai Grepher in ATK mode!" A warrior with a glowing blue sword appeared. (4/ATK: 1700–2100/DEF: 1600). (6/ATK: 2400–2600/DEF: 1200).

As Raizou said, "Then I'll equip my Fiend Megacyber with Megamorph and its ATK points double since my Life Points are lower than yours!" Fiend Megacyber glowed with power. (6/ATK: 2600–5200/DEF: 1200).

As Raizou said, "Dai Grepher, go for Birth and Fiend Megacyber, hit Meteor!" Dai Grepher charged towards Birth and slashed at him with his sword.

 **Zeke:** 3400

 **Raizou:** 2800

As Raizou said, "Go Megacyber!"

Fiend Megacyber launch ready to punch Meteor.

As Zeke said, "I activate Nutrient Z!" He reveled his Trap card as he said, "Since you're about to deal at least 2000 points of damage, I gain 4000 first!"

 **Zeke:** 7400

 **Raizou:** 2800

The attack hit Meteor as he exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 4300

 **Raizou:** 2800

As Raizou said, "I end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My turn!" He draws his card as he said, "I play Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can summon a monster back from the graveyard and I choose Meteor!"

 **Zeke:** 3700

 **Raizou:** 2800

Meteor returned to the field. As Zeke said, "Next, I Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards in my Hand. But I must discard my entire Hand after the 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he held five cards as he said, "First, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me bring a Warrior from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Birth." His card slips out of the Graveyard and Zeke took it as he said, "First I play Quick Summon to bring out Birth!" Birth return to the field.

As Zeke said "I activate his special ability! When he's summoned, I can pay up 1000 Life Points to attack you directly and inflict Damage equal to the number of Life Points paid! And I got more than enough for it!"

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 2800

As Zeke said, "Now Birth inflict damage to him!"

As Birth said, " _Right!_ " He took out a strange gun that matched his armor this was the Birth Buster. He loaded the Birth Buster taking aim and shot out medal–shaped energy bullets. Raizou gritted his teeth as the shots bombarded him.

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 1800

As Zeke said "Now, I summon Kamen Rider Saga in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as the Silhouette said, " _Sagarc._ " A strange silver creature that could only be described as a UFO with eyes and fangs. The creature had a spinning plate on top of its head. It flew towards the Silhouette. It then planted itself on the Silhouette's waist, a black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on the creature head spun. It was facing upwards too. Sagarc began releasing loud sounds. As the Silhouette pulled out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute then he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he inserted it into a slot in the right side of Sagarc's head. He swiftly pulled it out. As Sagarac said, " _Henshin!_ " As the plate spun rapidly. The Silhouette, like Kiva, became covered in quicksilver and then the layer shattered to reveal him in black and silver armor. He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had blue eyes that resembled Kiva's but there was a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in his hand, the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now. (4/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1400).

As Zeke said, "I activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can deal 300 points of Damage to you!" Saga inserted his Jacorder on the side of Sagarc to have it in Bute mode and he swung the whip–like sword at Raizou.

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 1500

As Zeke said, "Next, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy you're Megamorph!" A strong tornado appear blowing away Megamorph. (6/ATK: 5200–2600/DEF: 1200).

As Zeke said, "Now I activate Spiritualism! This card sends 1 Spell or Trap card back to your hand. This card can't be negated by any other effect. I choose you A. Force!" A. Force then return to Raizou's hand while Raizou's monster ATK points went back to normal. (6/ATK: 2600–2200/DEF: 1200). (4/ATK: 2100–1700/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "Next, I activate Rush Recklessly this gives Birth 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1000).

As Syrus said, "He won!"

As Zeke said, "Birth, attack Fiend Megacyber with Cell Bash!"

Birth nodded as he took the Cell Bullet Pod out and put it in front of the Birth Buster as the Birth Buster announced, **"CELL BURST!"** The front of Birth's Birth Buster and his red visor began to glow as three rings red, yellow and green appear in front of him as the rings began to swirl around the front. Energy coins collected in the center to form a giant gold energy coin. As he pulled the trigger as it releases the gold energy as it collided with Fiend Megacyber making a large explosion with Fiend Megacyber destroyed.

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 1100

As Zeke said, "Saga, attack Dai Grepher with Sneaking Death Break!"

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagarc's mouth as Sagarc said, " _Wake Up!_ " Sagarc blew into the Fuestle and played out a space alien like tune while Saga withdrew the Fuestle. Saga then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagarc's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagarc's head plate spun. The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it upward and Kiva's emblem appeared in the air, He thrust it forward the blade turning into a whip which ensnared Dai Grepher Saga jumped up and vanished through it before coming back down from another part of the emblem with his Jacorder gripped tightly. He hung Dai Grepher up with the Jacorder and gave a tug, shocking the Dai Grepher as he placed his two free fingers, his forefinger and the middle finger at the top of his Jacorder and with a quick pass of his free fingers, the wrap around it tightened until Dai Grepher exploded in pixel.

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 1000

As Zeke said, "Meteor attack him directly and end this with Starlight Shower!"

As Meteor said, " _You got it!_ "

Meteor took out his Meteor Switch and inserted it into the Meteor Galaxy as it started to play a tune as the Meteor Galaxy announced, **"LIMIT BREAK!"** As he pressed the center of the Meteor Galaxy as the Meteor Galaxy announced, **"OK!"** Cosmic energy surrounded his right arm as he charged at Raizou and throw his arm at him hitting him sending him back a little.

 **Zeke:** 2700

 **Raizou:** 0

The holograms disappeared, and the duel disks deactivated. As Zeke looked at Raizou as he said, "Maybe now that'll teach you not to mess with the lower dorms."

As Raizou said, "Grr… I'll remember this!" He ran off.

As Zeke said, "Hmph… what a jerk." He turned to the boys as he asks, "You guys good?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, we're fine." As he said, "It's good to see you again, Zeke."

As Zeke said, "You too."

As Stan asks, "How's your parents?"

As Zeke said, "They're doing fine. Yours?"

As Stan said, "They're fine. Bree is here too."

As Zeke said, "It'll be great to see her."

As Jaden said, "By the way, name's Jaden Yuki."

As Syrus said, "I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet ya."

As Zeke said, "Nice to meet you guys too. My name is Zeke Landers" He looked at Stan and said, "Now, how about we celebrate for me defeating an Obelisk!" The boys cheered at that.

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading off to war or something. As the captain said, "Attention all craft," As he said, "I know it's been a long journey, it seems like the whole world's been trying to get through our defense, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our final objective with our payload safe. So, full steam ahead men. This is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was sitting at the desk with lit candles and wearing a white headband with three Monster Reborn cards on them. He was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon; apparently, he had little to no faith on passing. As he said, "Please, please, please, let me pass this test." As he said, "I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever… not that anything's wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you, Slifer…"

Then ringing sounds could be heard as Syrus shouted "SLIFER!" It was only the alarm clock as he said, "Just the alarm clock…" He walked over where the clock was residing, which was right next to Jaden's head, as he said, "…and as usual, Jaden sleeps through it." He started to push Jaden slightly. As he said, "Jaden, wake up; the tests are today and we don't wanna be…"

As Jaden shouted "WRONG!" He smacked Syrus in the face, knocking Syrus to the floor. As he said, "Because I played a Trap!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over on the bed.

As Syrus said, "Why can't he ever sleep in DEF Mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

Then he heard Chumley's voice saying "Duh, Syrus…"

Syrus looked up and saw Chumley. He was looking down on him, head propped up on his arms. As he said, "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him sleep it off and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

As Syrus said, "Chumley, I don't get anything you're saying."

As Chumley said, "Just think about it. After today's Written Test, we have a Field Test. And it'll be totally lishus for us both if Jaden slept right through it. The Field Test is where they pick class members against each other in a duel and I don't wanna duel the guy that beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. Now do you get it?"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, I get it alright!" As he said, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" He turned back to Jaden who is still sleeping, as he said, "Jaden, wake up already, we're already late, I'll save you a seat! Hurry!" And with that he ran out the door.

Meanwhile at the same time at Stan's room. Stan was enjoying a peaceful sleep, but he was about to get a big wake up call.

Fourze appeared in spirit form and snickered as he switched his Launcher Switch with a Switch was marked Number 12 and was red with what looked like a speaker on top. As he placed it on the belt as the Fourze Driver announce, **"BEAT!"** Then he flipped the switch as the Fourze Driver announce, **"BEAT ON!"** A flash of red came over Fourze's right leg, forming into what looked like a speaker. As he held it up to Stan's ears as Fourze said, " _Rise and shine buddy!_ "

They began sending out a powerful base song then Stan jolted from his from his bed covering his ears, letting out a yell as he fell on the floor back first. As he said, "Thanks for the wake up call, Gentaro but a little warning next time."

As Fourze said, " _Sorry, but I had to use something to wake you up._ " As he said, " _And to remind you, it's test day today._ "

As Stan said, "Thanks, but please don't do that again."

As Fourze said, " _Anything for you buddy._ " Then he disappeared.

Stan got up and changed his shirt as he now ware a black shirt with a red beetle with the word 'ZECT' on it. As he went out to the door.

Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner the Obelisks and Ras were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is.

Meanwhile, Jaden said, "Man that five course breakfast Chumley cooked, sure was something!"

Jaden had finally got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was. Along the path, a heavy–set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas by the look of things.

Jaden dashed right by her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman. But then Jaden skidded to a stop. As he said, "To be a gentleman or on time?" As he said, "Oh well, seeing as I'm never on time…" He ran back behind the van and gave a helping hand. As he said, "Never fear, Jaden's here!"

As the women said, "Oh good! You must be from the auto club!"

As Jaden said, "Don't let the red jacket fool you," He let go of the van and said, "I'm just your average good deed dude."

As the women asks, "Isn't that nice?" But without Jaden's help the van started moving back downhill.

As Jaden said, "It would be nice, if I pushed!" He pushed the back of the van again. As he said, "Now I can skip the gym!"

As the women said, "You're such a sweet boy!" As she said, "I'll remember this!"

Back at the test room, Banner said, "You have 45 minutes left."

Syrus was sleeping as he said, "A field Spell… counters a normal Spell…" He even hadn't worked on a single question.

As Jaden's voice said, "I didn't know this was an oral exam…"

Syrus woke up to see Jaden's smile. As he said, "Or maybe you could've done without the all night Slifer séance."

As Chazz said from his seat "Hey Slacker, keep it down," As he said, "Unlike you, some of us are trying to pass."

As Jaden said, "Hey, I try to pass, it just doesn't end up that way."

As Banner said, "Oh, Jaden…" As he asks, "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

As Jaden said, "Be there in a jiff!" He went to get his exam.

As Alexis said in her thought "He better be." As she said in her thought "We're already about fifteen minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even finish."

As Bastion said in his thought "Look at him." As he said in his thoughts "Tardy and puerile. If only he applied himself, he would be a great duelist."

As Zeke said in his thoughts "Man, I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing."

After another hour, Banner cleared his throat, as he said, "All right, children, the written exam is now over, now please walk don't run to get in line for your new rare cards."

As a student asks, "They're here?!"

As Banner said, "Oh dear."

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students ran out from the classroom as everyone took off. Soon, only Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Stan were left. As Bastion said to Stan, Jaden and Syrus as he said, "Everyone's at the card shop trying to improve their decks for the field test."

As Syrus said, "Hey wait a second, Bastion," As he asks, "Why aren't you in a hurry?"

As Bastion said, "Oh please, one errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off."

As Syrus said, "Well mine wouldn't."

As Jaden said, "So let's go, there's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!"

As Jaden dragged Stan and Syrus away then Banner said, "Oh, I almost forgot." As he went after the boys.

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get first dibs on the rare cards before anybody else… then a group of guards suddenly came running towards the card shop and formed two lines to make an aisle.

As the captain said, "Oh children!" The mob of students were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. As he asks, "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case.

The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. As he said, "Then come and get them."

The metal doors opened, and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table, but it was empty!

Every student fell down before getting back up. As one of them asks "Where'd they all go?!"

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. As the counter girl said, "You know the rules, first come first serve,"

As the man said, "And I was here first, so I took everyone!"

The crowd then went away, with their heads hung low.

Later, Stan, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. As Syrus said, "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

As Jaden asks, "Excuse me, counter–girl?" As he asks, "Do you have some packs left?"

As Sadie said, "Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

As Jaden said, "We said some, not one,"

As Stan said, "It could have been worse."

As Syrus said, "I'm done for," As he said, "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

As Jaden said, "Then you take the pack, Sy."

As Syrus asks "Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" As he asks, "But what if… what if you fail?"

As Jaden said, "I may flunk now and then but I never fail."

Then they heard someone saying "Wait!"

They turned to see Professor Banner running towards them as he tried to catch his breath as he said, "Stan, I forgot to give these to you." He took it out of his pocket and gave it to him. It was a pack of cards with a note attached to it.

As Stan asks, "A pack of cards?"

As Banner said, "Yes. It was given to me by Chancellor Sheppard who got it by mail earlier this morning."

As Stan said, "Thanks."

As Banner said, "I'll see you at the Gymnasium then for the Field Test." He left.

OOO and Blade appeared as OOO asks " _Who's the letter from?_ "

As Stan said, "Don't know." He opened the note. As he said, "It's from Pegasus."

As Jaden asks "Pegasus? Cool!"

As Stan said, "Dear Stan, I hope that this pack of cards and note came to you alright. Inside, are eight brand new cards I made specifically for your deck. Use them well. Signed, Maximillion Pegasus."

As Blade said, " _From Pegasus huh? That was nice of him._ "

As Stan said, "Yeah. Well, let's see what we got." He opened up the pack from its silver colored package prison and it revealed as Pegasus said in the letter, eight brand new cards specifically made for his deck. As he said, "Hey, look at this; you got a new Combo to go in Eiji! There's also a Spell Card to call that new form out, and your two weapons are here too."

As OOO said, " _Oh, good!_ "

As Stan said, "And I also got your other Combo, another Spell, and two Traps to go with the deck too. Yeah, these cards will definitely be good for the deck." He added them to his deck.

As Jaden said, "Wow, that's so cool!"

As Syrus said, "I'll say, they sure are awesome Stan!"

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. As Raizou said, "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz."

As Chazz said, "You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

Then they heard someone saying, "Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

As Chazz asks "Who are you?"

As the man said, "Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

As Torimaki said, "That's him!" As he said, "That's the guy who took all of the rare cards!"

As the man asks "Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… these?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

As Chazz said, "Enough of the disguise," As he said, "Tell me who you really are!"

As the man said, "Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about now!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself.

As Chazz said, "Oh, it's just Crowler,"

Crowler face faulted before getting back up. As he asks, "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the field test?"

As Chazz said, "But we're not in the same dorm," As he said, "So I can't be his opponent!"

As Crowler said, "Oh, you just leave that to me, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the field test against him. And once he loses miserably, he'll be kicked out of the school!" Crowler handed Chazz a stack of rare cards.

At 2:00, The Field Test had begun. There were six dueling fields side by side.

Stan walked up to his field, as he saw his opponent to his shock it was Torimaki as Stan asks "Torimaki?!"

As Torimaki said, "Yep, I'm here to get back at you for what you did to Raizou."

As Stan said, "Fine, I never back down from a challenge."

A few murmurs were talking while Bree and Alexis were watching the duel as Bree said, "Stan is dueling against Torimaki, but they're not in the same dorms."

As Alexis said, "Must be trying to get pay back for what he did to Raizou, we just have to hope Stan pull through this."

As Bree said, "Knowing Stan, he'll be fine."

Stan and Torimaki got out their duel disk and deck and inserted them in as they both shouted at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Torimaki:** 4000

As Torimaki said, "Best player go first!" He drew his sixth card as he said, "I summon Mechanicalchaser in ATK mode!" From his side of the field, came a round, six–armed machine with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. In each of its six hands, it carried a lethal weapon, or it was a weapon. (4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 800).

As Torimaki said, "I placed one card facedown and end my turn!"

Stan draw his card as he said, "I summon Sailor Jupiter in ATK mode!" A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a green pan with Jupiter's symbol on it as she said, " _Jupiter Power!_ " She held out her left arm, and then the neon–green sparks of electricity began turning in an clockwise motion, until her Sailor Scout suit was formed around her. Her Sailor Suit was identical to Mercury and Mar's, except her colors were green, her bow was pink, and her feet were slipped into a pair of short green high heel boots with white laces. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail with rose earrings with green eyes. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "I play Shining Castle! This give Jupiter 700 ATK points since she's a LIGHT Attribute monster!" (4/ATK: 1700–2400/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Jupiter attack with Supreme Thunder Crush!"

Jupiter crossed her arms and extended her index and pinky fingers on both hands. Then, a small lightning rod rose from her tiara and sparked with thunderbolts and focused it within her body. As she said, " _Supreme Thunder Crush!_ " She then threw all the bolts she conjured and threw it at Mechanicalchaser destroy him.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Torimaki:** 3450

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Torimaki draw his card as he said, "I'll summon Robotic Knight in ATK Mode!" As a red and black robot that looked like a military general. In its right hand was a sword and its left hand was a machine gun. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Torimaki said, "I'll just end my turn by placing another facedown card!" A facedown card appeared next to the first one.

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Sailor Venus in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out an orange pan with Venus's symbol on it as she said, " _Venus Power!_ " She held it up as starry–golden streaks covered her entire body and revealed her as another of the scouts. Her sailor suit had an orange collar, orange skirt, blue front bow, yellow back bow, orange ballet flats and an orange–stoned tiara. She has long blonde hair with a red ribbon on it with blue eyes. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Jupiter attack with Supreme Thunder Crush!"

Jupiter crossed her arms and extended her index and pinky fingers on both hands. Then, a small lightning rod rose from her tiara and sparked with thunderbolts and focused it within her body. As she said, " _Supreme Thunder Crush!_ " She then threw all the bolts she conjured and threw it at Robotic Knight destroying him.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Torimaki:** 2650

As Stan said, "Now, Venus attack Torimaki with Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Sailor Venus lifted her arm up and pointed at Torimaki with her finger as she said, " _Venus Crescent Beam Smash!_ " She fired an orange beam at Torimaki.

As Torimaki said, "I activate my Magic Cylinder Trap card!" He reveal his facedown as he said, "When this card is activated, I can negate one of your attacks this turn. Not only that, I can redirect the damage back towards you."

Two cylinders came out from the card. One started absorbing the beam and it disappeared, it shot out the attack toward Stan hitting him letting out a grunt in pain.

 **Stan:** 2400

 **Torimaki:** 2650

As Sailor Jupiter and Venus said, " _Stan!_ "

Stan shook off the attack as he said, "I'm okay." As he said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Venus looked at Stan sadly as she said, " _Sorry, Stan._ "

As Stan said, "It's alright, Mina."

As Jupiter said, " _Yeah, we'll get him for sure._ "

Venus nodded.

Torimaki draw his card as he said, "I activate my facedown Trap card: DNA Surgery!"

As Stan said, "Uh oh."

As Torimaki said, "Uh oh, is right! With this, I'll change all monsters to machines!"

The hologram of the Trap card started shining and bathed the field in silver light. After it was done, Stan's monsters were now turned into robots. Both of them had a metal paint job.

As Torimaki said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mechanicalchaser." Mechanicalchaser appeared on the field as he said, "Next, I'll sacrifice Mechanicalchaser for my powerful Machine King!" Mechanicalchaser vanished and in his place was a tall and powerful–looking machine. It had red arms and center with a silver body and legs. And a head with a red visor for eyes. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "And for every machine type monster on the field, it gains 100 ATK points!" Machine King's eyes brightened with power. (6/ATK: 2200–2500/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "Now, I attack Sailor Jupiter with Shock Rocket Fist!" Machine King raised its arm and shot it at Sailor Jupiter destroying her into pixel.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Torimaki** : 2650

As Sailor Venus said, " _Lita!_ "

At least with one machine down, Machine King lost some bite as it recovered its arm. (6/ATK: 2500–2400/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "I've done enough damage for now, at least you're beginning to know your place!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, right." As he said, "Now, I activate my Trap cards Rider Call and Dust Tornado!" He reveals his Trap cards which one showed the image of a golden R as Stan said, "This lets me destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your DNA Surgery!"

A tornado appear and destroyed DNA Surgery as Sailor Venus went back to normal while Machine's King's powers returned to normal. (6/ATK: 2400–2300/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Then Rider Call's effect kicks in. This is like Hero Signal, but this let's me summon a Kamen Rider from my deck! So, I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear the Silhouette was carrying a briefcase that had Smart Brain's logo. The Silhouette undid the latches and opened it to reveal a silver belt this was the Faiz Driver, a phone, the Faiz Phone, a flashlight, the Faiz Pointer, and a camera, the Faiz Shot. The Silhouette attached the Faiz Pointer and the Faiz Shot to the Faiz Driver before he wrapped the belt around his waist and he opened the Faiz Phone, dialed 5–5–5 and pressed Enter. As the Faiz Phone announced, **"STANDING BY!"** The Faiz Phone let out a pulsing noise, the Silhouette closed the Faiz Phone and held it in the air as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He then places the Faiz Phone on his belt sideways. As the Faiz Driver announced, **"COMPLETE!"** Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He was donned in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the Faiz Driver. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of red antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouth piece. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it. Then he was flicking his right wrist. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400).

As Torimaki said, "I end my turn."

Stan draw his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear, the Silhouette is wearing a silver belt. The sides each had a square shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it. It was the Rider Belt. The Silhouette then raises his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere this was the Kabuto Zecter as it flew into the Silhouette's hand. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He then placed the Kabuto Zecter onto his belt. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around the Silhouette and soon he was encased in a heavy, thick armor. The armors are mostly silver and some red. The bodysuit is black. The helmet is silver with red lining around the lenses. The lenses are sky blue. The forehead of the helmet had a big silver V–shape with a small red dot on the bottom. The left shoulder armor had a red beetle symbol with a "ZECT" signs. But as soon as that happened, he flipped the horn of the Kabuto Zecter slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit as if it was about to come off. As he said, " _Cast Off!_ " Kabuto then flipped the horn completely. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lenses pieces, making it look like he now has two eyes. He now wears a black bodysuit and has red torso armor that looks like the back of a beetle's shell. Metal lines the arms and legs, but minimally. The shoulder pads are rounded and red, with silver edges. The helmet is mainly red with a large blue visor that is split into two eyes by a red horn like a rhino beetles causing the Blue eyes to light. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CHANGE BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

As Torimaki asks "How's that gonna help you?"

As Stan said, "You'll find out soon enough, but for now I place a facedown card and end my turn."

Torimaki draw his card as he said, "I summon Machine King Prototype!" A smaller version of the Machine King appeared sitting on a stone throne. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "And he gets 100 ATK and DEF for every other Machine on the field!" (4/ATK: 1600–1800/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "And its presence also boosted the regular's ATK Points as well." (6/ATK: 2300–2400/DEF: 1500).

As Torimaki said, "Next up, is Fissure destroying Faiz!" The ground opened up, swallowing up Faiz.

As Torimaki said, "Now, both of you attack!"

Both Machine Kings charged at Venus and Kabuto.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card Negate Attack!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "This stops you attack and ends the Battle Phase!" A vortex appears in front of Stan as both Machine Kings went through it and came back to Torimaki's side.

As Torimaki said, "You bought one turn that's all then you're all mine."

As Stan said, "Well, let's see if I draw something good." He draws his card as he looked at it as he smirked and said, "But first, I play Call of the Haunted! I'm gonna bring back Faiz!" Faiz reappeared. As Stan "Now I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals He then place the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now, I play OOO Roulette!" As he played his Spell card as he said, "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll. Go, dice roll!"

As a huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 6.

As Stan said, "Yeah! It landed on a 6! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO PuToTyra Combo! And I'll special summon him from my Hand!"

OOO took out the three coins and replaced them with three purple ones, all in different shades. One had a picture of a pterodactyl, another had a triceratops, and the last one, a T–Rex. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced, **"PETERA! TORIKERA! TYRANNO!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS!"** OOO became surrounded by spinning purple colored Medals. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Putera was on the top, Torikera was in the middle, and Tyranno was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. A purple aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on my body and once it had completely formed. OOO's jumpsuit turned white with the colored parts turning purple and dinosaur–themed. His shoulders gained bulky guards with gold horns while his lower arms grew purple armor shaped like the heads of a Triceratops with black gloves. His back grew two purple capes resembling Pteranadon wings while his mask had gained green 'bug eyes' with purple armor resembling the body of a Pteranadon, a gold 'beak' on the tiny 'head' on the helmet. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a purple emblem of the pterodactyl on top, triceratops in the middle, and T–Rex on the bottom. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

As Stan said, "I activate the Equip Spell, Medagabryu!" Stan played the card. OOO punch his fist in the ground as purple glowing cracks formed in the ground where OOO punched into before he reeled his hand out. In his hand, a large axe was held. It was shaped like a menacing Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, a clear purple blade in its 'jaws' with a purple clear tube below the 'lower jaw'. OOO held it by a silver handle behind the tube with a black handle on the back of the 'head' of the axe.

As Stan said, "This axe can only be equipped when OOO is in PuToTyra Combo, when he's given this axe, he can do Piercing Damage, plus the difference in that Damage is doubled."

As Torimaki asks in shocked "WHAT?!"

As Stan said, "Also I play Rush Recklessly to boost's Kabuto's power!" (4/ATK: 1500–2200/DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Kabuto, attack Machine King Prototype with Rider Kick!"

Kabuto nodded as he ran towards Machine King Prototype, as he turns around. Kabuto pressed three buttons on the Kabuto Zecter with his right thumb. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"1! 2! 3!"** Kabuto slid the front panel of the Kabuto Zecter backwards with his left hand while resetting Kabuto Zecter's horn of the buckle forward once more creating electricity. As he said, " _Rider Kick!_ " He pulled the Kabuto Zecter's horn on the buckle backwards again, popping open the center once more. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"RIDER KICK!"** Electric energy began traveling from the belt up to the horn on Kabuto's head. The energy then quickly went back down his body and down the right side of his leg, resting in his right foot. Kabuto unleashed a roundhouse kick at Machine King Prototype's head colliding with it as it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Torimaki** : 2250

Machine King's ATK points decreased. (6/ATK: 2400–2300/DEF: 1500).

Stan said, "OOO attack Machine King with PuToTyranno Hissatsu!"

OOO took out a Cell Medal and put it into a slot on the axe and closed the 'mouth'. As the Medagabryu announced, **"GULP!"** He put the black handle into his right hand before grabbing the silver handle with his left hand and pulled it down, turning it into a handle for the bazooka the blade had turned into. A purple miasma formed at the barrel. As the Medagabryu announced, **"PU–TO–TYRANNO HISSA–TSU!"** As OOO said, " _Seiya!_ " The miasma flared in a black/purple energy that quickly fired at Machine King as they it marks before it exploded.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Torimaki** : 1550

As Stan said, "Faiz attack Torimaki directly with Crimson Smash!"

Faiz pulled out the Faiz Pointer and slid out the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Phone and onto the Faiz Pointer, causing one end to extend. As the Faiz Memory announced, **"READY!"** He attached it to his right leg and opened up his phone, pressing 'Enter.' As the Faiz Phone announced, **"EXCEED CHARGE!"** Faiz close the Faiz Phone. Kneeling down in preparation for an attack, the item on Faiz's leg began to glow as the energy was stored inside. Red energy raced out of the belt and down into his leg's new attachment. He jumped high into the air and began to do a falling side–kick towards Torimaki. A scarlet energy cone shot out of the Faiz Pointer, 'drilling' at Torimaki. He turned into pure red energy and zipped through Torimaki. Faiz reappeared behind it. Torimaki felt the attack as he took a step back.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Torimaki** : 50

As Stan said, "And to finish it off, Venus attack Torimaki with Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Sailor Venus nodded as she said, " _This is for Lita!_ " Sailor Venus lifted her arm up and pointed at Torimaki with her finger as she said, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" As she fired an orange beam at Torimaki. As the beam collided with Torimaki taking the rest of his life points.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Torimaki:** 0

As the holograms disappeared as Stan looked at Torimaki as he said, "Game over." As he left the arena.

The rest of the duels had ended as well, since Bastion, Zeke and Syrus joined at the stands for the last match.

As Zeke said, "Great duel, out there!" As he said, "I knew, that you would win."

As Stan said, "Thanks."

As Bastion said, "Well done." As he said, "Of course, me, Zeke and Syrus had won our match."

As Stan said, "That's fantastic, now let's see what the next match is… huh!?" He saw the duel set up.

As Jaden asks, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?"

As Crowler who was judging the duel and said, "That's right." As he said, "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you, so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed at Chazz as he said, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff. What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?"

As Syrus said in her thought "This is bad."

As Bastion said, "This is clearly a Trap," As he said in his thought "Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

As Jaden said, "I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

As Zeke ask, "Say what?!"

Stan narrow his eyes as he watched.

As Jaden said, "All right, Chazz, get your game on," As he said, "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

As Crowler said, "Indeed." As he said, "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

As Chazz said, "Yeah, watch you get slammed by me,"

They inserted their decks into their Duel Disks. As they said at the same time "Let's duel!" Crowler ran out of the way.

 **Jaden** : 4000

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Jaden said, "No excuses this time, Chazz."

As Chazz said, "Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

As Jaden said, "Oh, I'll bring it!" He drew his sixth card.

Then he heard a coo " _Coooo._ "

As Jaden said, "Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," He looked at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. As he said in his thought "Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz." As he said, "You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Clayman appeared on the field in DEF mode. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Chazz said, "Not after he sees what I got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stands a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. As he said in his thoughts "Appreciate the rare card, Crowler." As he said, "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!" It showed nothing more than a large red mallet with small white wings on it.

As Jaden asks, "What's that?"

As Chazz said, "A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

As Syrus asks "A rare card on the first draw?"

As Stan said, "He must have been lucky to get some,"

As Bastion said, "And a very dangerous card at that," As he said, "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

As Chazz said, "I didn't even get to the best part," He redraw from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. As he said, "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V–Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK Mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

As Blade appeared in spirit form along with Sailor Moon, OOO, Kabuto and Faiz as Blade said, " _Oh no, not those…_ "

As Stan said, "Not good."

As Chazz said, "And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W–Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500).

As Chazz said, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. As Chazz said, "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100).

As Chazz said, "All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!"

As Stan said, "Oh man… Jaden's gonna have a hard time with this duel now."

As Chazz said, "But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability."

As Jaden said, "That's not good."

As Syrus asks "Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?"

As Chazz said, "By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up.

As Chazz said, "So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles and destroyed Clayman.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Chazz:** 4000

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. As he said, "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

As Chazz said, "I'll finish up with one card facedown." As a reverse card appeared on the field.

As Jaden said, "You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting warmed up." He drew a card. As he said, "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in DEF mode!" The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

As Bastion said, "Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have,"

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. As she said in her thought "This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?"

As Chazz asks "Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As Chazz said, "Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

As Syrus asks "Wait, X and Z?" Then he said, "That can mean only one thing…"

As Chazz said, "Now I play my facedown card," As his Trap card lifted up as he said, "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

As Syrus said, "It's him!"

As Bastion said, "He has it!"

As Zeke said, "Oh no!"

As Chazz said, "That's right, it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The three new monsters flew up as he said, "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

As Bastion said, "Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 ATK points each,"

As Stan said, "No! It's over!"

As Blade said, " _No it's not, if I know about Chazz is right._ "

Sailor Mercury nodded as Sailor Moon and the others looked at him in confusion.

As Chazz said, "But wait, Jaden, there's more."

Jaden gasp.

Stan blinked in confusion.

As Chazz said, "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ–Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800).

As Stan said, "Jaden, thank goodness. You lucked out."

As Zeke asks, "What do you mean he lucked out?"

As Stan said, "Chazz could've ended it right there, but his arrogance of making VWXYZ–Dragon Catapult Cannon got in the way."

As Blade said, " _I was right, he would summon that card._ "

As Chazz said, "Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did."

Sparkman disappeared as Jaden said, "My Sparkman!"

The audience gasped.

As Chazz said, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." As he said, "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

As Jaden said, "Not so fast, Chazz, I have a Trap, A Hero Emerges!" He reveals his Trap card.

As Crowler said, "Blast!"

As Chazz asks "A Hero what?"

As Jaden said, "Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

As Chazz said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

As Jaden said, "Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in DEF mode." Burstinatrix took a defensive stance. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Chazz said, "That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into ATK mode." Burstinatrix stood.

As Chazz said, "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed.

As Chazz said, "But your life points will too."

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Chazz:** 4000

The crowd gasped.

As Chazz asks "Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" As he said, "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

As Jaden said, "No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card. He gasps as he said, "Hey, this is…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Stan, Jaden and Syrus were looking at Stan's new card they heard a voice saying "Yoo–hoo! Auto club!" They turned and saw the same women who Jaden helped._

 _As Jaden said, "Oh hey there Ms. Uh…"_

 _As the women said, "Dorothy."_

 _As Jaden asks "Got it. So you work here too?"_

 _As Ms. Dorothy said, "No, I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?"_

 _As Jaden said, "No, it's totally sweet."_

 _As Syrus asks "How do you know her Jaden?"_

 _As Jaden said, "Oh uh, I think it was the carburetor."_

 _As Ms. Dorothy said, "By the way, I have something for you." They looked at her as she said, "Just call it a thank you for helping me. Now I know I said we ran out of cards, but I did hide away few." She pulled a few packs of cards. As she said, "For polite students like yourself. Maybe you can put them to some good use. When you're not fixing cars that is."_

 _Jaden look at her and the packs of cards dumbfounded. And that's an understatement._

 _(Flashback end)_

As Jaden asks, "What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" The card cooed. As he said, "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

Suddenly, all most of the females in the crowd even Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Venus squealed at its cuteness with Winged Kuriboh actually sweat dropping at this. And unfortunately, Syrus, Bastion, Zeke and Stan, they were in the center of it all.

As Jaden said, "And I'll throw down a facedown." As he said, "That's it."

As Syrus asks "That's it?" As he said, "All he's done is play defense."

As Stan said, "Let's hope that facedown of his helps."

As Alexis said in her thought "I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing," As she looked at Jaden with wide eyes.

As Chazz said, "That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." He draws a card as he said, "There's about to be a fried furball on the Field, you loser!"

As Jaden said, "You don't scare me!"

As Chazz said, "I don't have to, that's his job." He pointed at Dragon Catapult Cannon as he said, "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" A giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

As Syrus shouted "JADEN!"

As Jaden said in his thoughts "Secret weapon time."

Jaden ditched two cards to his Graveyard. As he said, "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can activate my facedown card Transcendent Wings!"

As Crowler shouted "WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!"

Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

As Chazz said, "It can't be!"

As Jaden said, "Oh it be," As he said, "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster."

Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was now wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon with extremely large angelic–like wings. (10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

As Jaden said, "And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in ATK mode and deflects their ATK points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was reflected back at the machine and it was destroyed.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Chazz:** 1000

The crowd gasped at this. As Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden "Lucky punk."

As Jaden asks "Lucky?" As he said, "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand life points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

As Chazz said, "You're bluffing!"

As Jaden said, "Maybe, but it would be interesting if that happened right? Here goes something!" He draws a card as he said, "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!" As Avian appear, shocking all of the spectators (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "Attack!"

Avian charged forward and slashed its claws across at Chazz.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Chazz:** 0

As Syrus said, "He did it!"

As Crowler said leaning against the glass "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

As Sheppard asks, "Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. As he said, "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him and pointed at Chazz. As he said, "That's game!" He did his signature pose as he said, "Unless you want to duel again."

As Chazz said, "Oh we will…"

Then Jaden hear Syrus's voice saying "Jaden!"

He heard Stan, Zeke and Bastion saying, "Hey Jaden!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus, Stan, Bastion and Zeke ran up to him.

Then Sheppard said over the speaker "Well done, Jaden and Stan." As he said, "Never in the history of our revered Academy has two Slifers ever dueled an Obelisks at these exams. Not only did you two hold your own, but you two won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you two the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

As Syrus said, "You two are the best!" He throws Jaden a hug.

As Jaden said, "I do what I can,"

As Stan said, "Thanks."

As Zeke said, "Great duel out there!"

As Bastion said, "Yes, good show, Jaden and Stan, allow me to be the first to welcome you two to the Ra dorm."

As Zeke said, "Don't forget about me!"

As Jaden said, "Thanks guys." He shakes both Bastion's and Zeke's hands. Stan shook their hands too.

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room.

As Chumley said, "Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese."

As Syrus said, "I just thought Jaden and Stan would say goodbye to us at least… that's all."

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys." They turned to see Jaden and Stan.

As Syrus asks "Jaden, Stan?! What are you two doing here?!"

As Jaden said, "I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," He place his hands on his hips as he said, "I live here!"

As Syrus asks "Huh?!"

As Jaden said, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!"

Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

Jaden squirmed, as he said, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, as he said, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

As Jaden said with a sweat drop "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

As Syrus said, "Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

As Jaden said, "It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" He laughs as Stan and Chumley laughed as well.

There we go, an OC using the Secondary Rider cards. Hope you liked it! So go on and review! The Secondary Riders will be in my profile.


	5. Return of the Shadow Games Part 1

Hey, Guys! Here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it!

Chapter 5: The Return of the Shadow Games part 1

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place as per the rules at Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms today, heck if it was still a verified, living dorm people would be ecstatic to live at least in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a large, run–down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. As lonely as the place was, one person frequently visited since she came to the island. That person was Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall and prayed as she said, "Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

At the Slifer dorm's mess hall Stan, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories then Stan's jacket revealed a white shirt with a red Phi symbol on it.

As Syrus said, "I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!"

As Jaden said, "Oh really?" Then he asks, "Then what?"

As Syrus said, "Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten so into his story that he thought he was living it out.

As Jaden said, "Oh, water's not so scary,"

As Syrus asks "Uh…dirty swampy water?"

Stan shook his head.

Syrus signed as he said, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that,"

Unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

As Jaden said, "Still good story." He picked up a four–star monster called Earthbound Spirit. As he said, "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." The rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was.

As Jaden said, "Your turn, Stan."

As Stan said, "Here goes…" He picked up a card drew a monster of seven stars Hyozanryu.

As Stan said, "Not much but it'll do."

As Chumley said, "Don't be afraid, don't be afraid…" He went back to the corner.

As Syrus asks "Uh, c–come on, how s–scary a story this could be?"

As Stan said, "Well, a long time ago, at an uncharted island a group of scientists were doing an experiment on spiders to see if they can make human's growth bigger, as one of them injected one of the spiders with the serum but forgot to put it back into the cage so the spider crawled onto the men's back and the spider bite him and accidentally knocks down the spider cages. He is killed by the spiders and, after devouring him, the spiders grow to even huger proportions."

Syrus and Chumley were freaked by this.

As Stan said, "Then the spiders killed the others and took over the island and if everyone every sets foot in that land they will be eaten by the spiders."

As Jaden said slapping Stan on the back "That story was well worth 7 stars!" As he said, "Way awesome!"

As Stan said, "Thanks, how you guys…" Then he turned to see Chumley hiding face in his hands and Syrus hiding under the desk. As he said, "…Guess I had the scariest one yet."

As Jaden said, "But me, I only hope I can get a high level!" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one–star monster.

As Syrus said coming out from the table "Aww, you lucked out," As he said, "You don't have to scare us at all."

As Jaden said putting down the card "Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," As he said, "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

As Syrus asks "And?"

As Jaden said, "And that's the end of the story."

Syrus and Chumley groaned as they ask at the same time "That's it?"

As Jaden asks, "But want to hear something strange?" As he said, "Lately, I started hearing them again."

As Stan said in his thought "If I'm right." As he said in his thought "Jaden possesses a link to the Duel Spirits as well."

Then they heard a voice behind Jaden laughed " Hohohohoho! Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest!" It was Professor Banner.

As Stan and Syrus said at the same time "GYAH!" They fell out of their seats.

As Stan said, "You just did."

As Jaden said, "We're kind of on the edge of our seats here,"

As Syrus said, "Or at least we were."

Chumley had went back to the corner again, cowering.

As Syrus said, "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it is."

As Banner said, "Well that sounds easy enough." He draws a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon, and it had the highest level possible!

As Jaden said, "Wow, that's a Level 12 monster!"

As Stan said, "Get ready to have nightmares, boys!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

As Banner asks, "Hahahaha! What is wrong, don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

As Stan and Jaden asks at the same time "Abandoned Dorm?"

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. As he said, "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulp as he asks, "Where did they go?"

As Banner said, "Well that's the mystery of it," As he said, "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

As Chumley said, "Thanks, you can stop now," He was under the table.

As Banner said, "You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects."

As Stan said, "Oh yeah; the game of Duel Monsters started it in Ancient Egypt."

As Jaden said, "Millennium Items, right? I've heard about this, but it's not true."

Banner chuckled and adjusted his glasses, as he said, "Yes, that is what most people say. But I find that most stories? Well, they generally have to come from somewhere." Pharaoh yawned. As Banner said, " Well, I think that is my cue to get back home."

Banner left out the door. As the boys said, "Later."

As Syrus said, "You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once."

As Jaden said, "Aw, sweet." Then he said, "Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night."

As Syrus asks "What?"

Chumley appeared behind Syrus as he asks, "Wait a sec! What do you mean us?" That startled Syrus.

As Jaden said, "It'll be fun." As he said, "Yeah."

As Chumley said, "Yeah, fun…"

As Syrus said, "Aw, man."

Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. As he said, "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," As he said in his thoughts "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist.

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about to wrap up with one of the participants scared out of his mind. As the guy said, "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

It was a man wearing a metal mask in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve, as he said, "What I want," As he said, "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold.

As the opponent said, "Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid spread around the scared man. As the man asks "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. As he said, "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." He went up to make sure his opponent was down and out; his cell phone rang. As he said, "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. As he said, "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

Another man came out of the shadows. He wore a black trench coat and he wore a brass colored mask that looked like an owl. As he asks, "Another job?"

As the man said, "Indeed it there is." As he said, "In fact, there might some be some fun for the both of us…"

At Stan's room, Stan was sleeping unknown to him Kamen Rider Blade, Kuuga, Chalice, Leangle, Garren, Glaive, Kiva, Kabuto, Faiz, OOO, Fourze and Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were discussing about what Professor Banner said about the Shadow Games.

As Blade said, " _Guys, we need to talk about what Professor Banner said._ "

As Chalice ask, " _You mean about the Shadow Games?_ "

As Blade said, " _Yes, Jaden might think it's not real, but I believe it is._ "

As Glaive ask, " _How do you know?_ "

As Mars said, " _Kazuma Amy, Sakuya, Phillip and I look it up in the spirit world, and we found it is real and it's very dangerous._ "

As Kuuga said, " _Just as Stan said, the game of Duel Monsters started in Egypt, but the Egyptians, their form of dueling was in Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Games were very lethal._ "

As Mercury said, " _But that was during the time the Pharaoh returned when he was with Yugi Moto, it hasn't been heard of since._ "

As Jupiter ask, " _But why mention it to begin with?_ " The others look at her except for Blade in confusion.

As Fourze ask, " _Because it was part of the scary story about the dorm?_ "

As Garren said, " _Not only that, but Banner looked to me like he knew a lot more than what he let on…_ "

As OOO ask, " _Are you sure?"_

As Leangle said, " _Look, we didn't come here for Shadow Duels._ "

As Venus said, " _But you have to admit the Shadow Games are very dangerous._ "

As Moon said, " _But, if these Shadow Games do return we need to find out why and how we can get rid of it permanently._ "

As Kiva said, " _If only there was some clue to go by._ "

As Kabuto said, " _Until then we'll wait._ "

As Blade said, " _If the Shadow Games do return we'll be ready._ "

The Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts nodded then they disappeared.

The next day during class, Stan, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner gave his next class. Unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them. As Crowler said in his thoughts "This will be the last time you sleep in on a class, Slifer Slacker!" Then he said in his thought "But you'll have your real lesson… on the Shadow Games!"

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After an eternity of waiting, he was about to give up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him.

One of these people was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, as he asks, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?"

As the tall man said, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" A fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, as he said, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back! Are you up to the challenge?"

As the man said, "Of course." As he said, "I never turn my back on a challenge! Neither does my associate…"

As Crowler asks "Associate?" But then felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up. When he turned around, he saw another person through the fog wearing an owl mask as he said, "Hello!"

As Crowler shouted "AAAHH!" He hid behind the other man as he asks "W–Who's that!?"

As the man said, "Allow me to introduce my associate, Lisker."

As Lisker said, "I have a question for you."

As Crowler said, "Ask away."

As Lisker ask, "Is there anyone who uses Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts?"

As Crowler said, "There is, Stan Martian of Slifer Red." As he asks, "Why?"

As Lisker said, "I'll duel with the boy while Titan deals with the other."

As Crowler said, "Why do I care what happens to a Slifer slacker? Do what you wish."

Crowler darts over to the side and the Shadow Duelist instantly turns to face him. He tries it again. As he said, the Shadow Duelist never turns his back toward Crowler's challenge. As Crowler said, "Oh. My my, you are good."

As the Shadow Duelist said, "I'm better than good. And I'll prove it, not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm!" He and Lisker backs away as if hovering with the fog following them.

As Crowler said, "Hm. Well, all right, if you insist."

That night at the forest, Stan, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley had traveled through a forest in search of the abandoned dorm. As Jaden said, "I mean you could think of it as being lost, or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not…"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, well we've been 'finding' a lot of places for almost an hour now. But, I guess it could be worse for Sy."

Stan and Jaden looked at Chumley as Jaden asks "Huh?" As he asks "For Sy?'

As Chumley said, "Yeah well, we could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water." He laughed.

As Syrus said, "Very funny, but you were the one who refused to take a bath cause you were scared of the bath water!"

As Chumley said, "Well maybe if you cleaned it once a while it wouldn't be so swampish."

As Syrus said, "Maybe if you grew up and started to take showers."

As Stan said, "Stop it you two." As he said, "Fighting isn't gonna help us, okay?"

As Chumley and Syrus said at the same time "Okay."

A few minutes later, Jaden said, "Hey guys…check it out," He pointed is flashlight around them. They looked ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

As Syrus said, "Check out what's behind it." Jaden looked up to see a run–down building with boards and debris everywhere as he said, "The old dorm!"

As Chumley said, "And probably has lots of ghosts in there, too…"

As Jaden said, "Relax, Chumley…no one's here,"

Stan was about to agree with him when a loud snapping sound was heard. Syrus and Chumley freak out as they asks at the same time "Then what's that?!"

Jaden turned and watched Alexis and Bree step into his flashlight. As Jaden said, "Hey you two…what are you doing here?"

As Alexis said, "Funny…we were about to ask you guys the very same thing."

As Bree said, "I saw you guys leaving your dorm about an hour ago!"

As Stan said, "You see…"

As Jaden said, "Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out…"

As Alexis said walking closer to them "Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

As Stan said, "So, the rumors are true."

Jaden waved them all off, as he said, "Aw come on…that's just a myth."

As Alexis said, "Believe me I know; why else would the Academy close this place off?"

As Bree said, "Plus, I heard it's completely forbidden. If any faculty catches any of you here, you will get expelled!"

Jaden grinned and looked at them as he asks "Then what are you two doing here?"

Alexis turned bright red as she said, "I have my reasons, that's why!"

As Jaden asks "Hey…Alexis, we just came to look around. Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way, I promise!"

Alexis sighed and walked a short distance away, as she said, "It just that…"

As Syrus ask "Just…what?"

As Alexis said, "One of the kids here that disappeared… was my brother."

Jaden and Stan looked away and stared at the rose on the ground. As they said in their thoughts "That explains the rose…" They looked back to see Alexis walking away.

As Stan said, "If Alexis' brother really was one of the kids that disappeared, then the rumors about this place were true the whole time."

Syrus was looking at the building again as he said, "I say we go back Jaden…"

As Jaden said, "Well, I say we go in. Who knows, could be fun!"

As Syrus ask, "SAY WHAT?!"

Jaden, Chumley and Stan began to walk towards the dorm, with their flashlights leading their way.

As Jaden said, "See you later, You guys! Don't disappear on us!"

As Syrus said, "Wait up!" He ran in after them. Bree followed them just to make sure they don't get into trouble.

They were also unaware of the fact that Alexis was still around, watching everyone leave. Alexis was watching Jaden and Stan going into the dorm with worry as she said in her thought "I hope Jaden and Stan knows what they're doing…" As she was turning to leave, a shadow came in and snatched her. As she screamed.

Then Bree started to hear Alexis scream as she said, "That's Alexis! She could be in trouble."

Then she hears someone saying "Just like you…"

As another shadow came in and snatched Bree.

Back with the boys, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was more rundown inside they outside; looked like an inside storm hit the rooms and halls.

Jaden laughed as he said, "Sorry…but ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug…we could so totally move in here!"

As Syrus asks "Are you kidding?" As he said, "This place is worse than the Slifer Dorms! I mean…look at this!" He pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on. As he asks, "What the heck is all this?"

As Chumley asks "Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?"

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets as he said, "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace… never heard of 'em." He turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on the wall. As he said, "And that's someone I've never seen before…"

In another part of the dorm, Alexis woke up in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together. As she asks, "Where am I?"

As she heard a sinister voice "Dangling on a hook, just waiting for your friends to fall into my Trap!"

As Alexis said, "Stan, Jaden…" Then she saw an eye flash in front of her.

In fact, the same thing was happening elsewhere, Bree was tied to a pole, struggling to get free. As a voice said, "Don't bother girly, those rope knots are tight!"

As Bree asks "Who are you!? Let me go!?"

As the voice said, "Just seeing that kid with the Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts card come to save you."

As Bree said, "You try and hurt Stan, and you're gonna regret it!"

As the voice said, "You're in no position to make threats, especially with this!" A gold object dropped to the ground in front of Bree. It was a golden pole with two scales dangling from it. As the man said, "Now then, who's the tough guy now!"

The boys continued to look around, until a loud scream ripped through the air.

As Syrus ask "What was that?"

As Jaden said, "It sounded like Alexis!" As they ran towards the hallway where they came from. The others quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden suddenly came to a stop. He bent down and picked up something from the floor. As Jaden said, "It's…it's one of Alexis' cards!" He picked up Etoile Cyber.

Before anyone could answer, another scream echoed through the building, but this one was different, and it came from the upper floors.

As Chumley asks "Who else could be here!?"

As Stan said, "That's Bree!" As he said, "Okay, you guys go find Alexis, make sure she's alright. I gotta go find Bree!"

As Jaden said, "Go for it! Meet up with us outside the dorm when ya do find her!"

Stan gave a thumbs up as he said, "Gotcha…good luck you guys!" He ran and disappeared in the hallway.

Syrus groaned and pulled at his hair, as he said, "This is bad…we don't even know where Alexis could be!"

Chumley pointed to the side where a dark hallway leading down. As he said, "Only one place she could be…"

As Stan ask, "Bree, where are you?!" Stan ran through the upper floors, waving his light around like a madman as he tried to find his friend.

Then Blade appeared as he said, " _Stan, me and the others couldn't find Bree up here."_

Then Stan came to a door that had a glow coming out from underneath. Then he said, "This…doesn't look right…" He kicked the door.

The first thing he saw when he entered was Bree tied up and Lisker about to gag her. As he said, "Hey!" Lisker turned around showing himself; he wore a black cloak wearing an owl mask.

As Bree said, "Stan!" As she turned to Lisker as she said, "You're in trouble now!"

As Lisker said, "Yeah right." As he said, "Welcome to the party, kid!"

As Stan said, "Let her go!"

As Lisker said, "Can't do that I'm afraid." Then he said, "The name's Lisker; I'm on special assignment to make you and your friends' experience here, a living nightmare!"

As Stan said, "You don't scare me!"

As Lisker asks "Even with this?" He showed the same object Bree saw earlier.

As Stan asks "What the…" As he said in his thought "A millennium Item!"

As Lisker said, "That's right; we're gonna play a little game, a Shadow Game!" As he said, "And you two are on today's soul collection plate!"

As Stan and Bree said at the same time "Like heck we are!"

Stan pulled out his duel disk and unzipped his jacket revealing a Magenta bar code with the numbers 453 and 145 below it. Stan inserted his deck as he said, "Fine then, let's Ride!"

As Lisker said, "This is gonna be fun." Lisker revealed his duel disk, a black disk that had the tray come out like a scythe.

Stan wasn't the only one dealing with a Shadow Game problem. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley ran into a round room with the stones of which are carved with odd designs, underneath the dorm they saw Alexis lay motionless in a coffin nearby, bound hand and foot.

As Jaden said, "Alexis!"

As Titan's voice said, "Ha ha ha. She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

As Jaden asks, "Who's there?"

The Shadow Duelist seems to rise straight from the mist on the ground. As Titan said, "Your worst nightmare come true."

As Jaden said, "Oh, gimme a break."

As Titan said, "Then let me prove it to you in a Shadow Game!"

As Syrus said, "We gotta get Alexis back!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, hand 'er over right now, or you'll be sorry!"

As Titan said, "The only way I will free her is if you beat me at a Shadow Game."

As Chumley asks, "He's not lookin' at me, is he?"

As Jaden said, "Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

The Shadow Duelist laughed darkly, then he said, "The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either. But they were soon convinced. For you see, when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your Life Points, you pay with your soul."

As Jaden said, "So you're the one behind all those disappearances. Well you're not gettin' us, especially Alexis!"

As Titan said, "Unless you win, she's mine forever, as will you be."

Jaden growled.

Chumley rummage his knapsack then he gave it to Jaden who gave him his flashlight than Jaden placed it on his arm, glaring at the Shadow Duelist, as he said, "Alright, get your game on!" Titan smirked as he activated his own Duel Disk, as he said, "Shadow Game, that is!"

Sorry about no dueling but it's okay, the dueling will start in Chapter 6 and Lisker is an OC and his deck will be a surprise! See ya then also please sent a review.


	6. Return of the Shadow Games Part 2

Okay, I got chapter 6 ready! Now you'll get to see what deck Lisker uses! Like I said I don't own anything except for Stan, Zeke, Bree and Lisker.

Chapter 6: The Return of the Shadow Games part 2

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Jaden glance at Alexis as he said, "Just hang on, Alexis. I'll get you out."

As they said at the same time "Duel."

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Titan:** 4000

After both players grabbed their opening hands, Titan began the duel on his Draw Phase. As he said, "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows. I summon forth Infernalqueen Archfiend in ATK Mode!"

Jaden watched as a large, bone–covered creature in dark robes appeared on the field, screeching. (4/ATK: 900/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden asks, "An Archfiend monster?"

As Titan said, "Yes…and now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK points!"

Purple fog seeped into the Archfiend's body as she grew more powerful. (4/ATK: 900–1900/DEF: 1500).

As Chumley said, "Ah!"

As Syrus said, "Careful, Jaden!"

As Jaden said, "Uh, yeah, actually I already knew that." As he said, "And I also know to keep an Archfiend monster on the field, you hafta pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn!"

As Titan said, "Hehehe…no I don't." That confused Jaden as Titan said, "Not after I play this, the field Spell card Pandemonium!"

Titan inserted a card into his custom Duel Disk, causing a light to shine across the field, forcing the others to cover their eyes at the brightness. When they opened their eyes. The room around them soon changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters and bone–laced walls and a lava pool in the middle of the field.

As Jaden said, "Whoa…pretty cool."

As Titan said, "And it doesn't just change the scenery; it changes the rules." As he said, "Now, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field! Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand!" As he said, "I know what you're thinking, your little friend's fate is all but sealed."

The coffin Alexis lay in closed up then bony tentacles from the field wrap around the coffin and it sinks into the ground.

As Titan said, "Well, you're right."

As Jaden said, "Alexis!"

As Chumley said, "That's not fair!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, what've you done!"

Titan scowled at them both. As he said, "The same thing I shall do to you two, if you continue to pester and annoy me!"

As Jaden said, "Hey! Just leave my friends outta this! My draw!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, as he said in his thought "I don't have any card that can beat 1900 ATK points but maybe…" As he said, "Elemental Hero Avian! I summon you out in ATK Mode!" Avian appeared, ready to fight. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "And, I'm gonna throw down two facedowns as well!"

As Titan said, "Too bad you won't have a chance to use them." He drew a card and slapped another onto his disk. As he said, "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in ATK Mode!" Alongside the Archfiend queen, another Archfiend, this time, one with electricity sparking around its body appeared. It certainly covered the 'king' part as he had a red king's crown on his head. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500).

As Titan said, "Now you have two Archfiends to contend with. And, thanks to the special ability of my Infernalqueen, Terrorking's ATK points automatically increase by 1000 points, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with!" More purple energy surrounded Terrorking Archfiend. (4/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden asks in shock "3000 ATK Points?!" Suddenly, he was facing a monster that was equal in strength as the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

As Titan said, "That's right, and now, I'm going to put them all to use! Terrorking Archfiend! Attack Avian! Locus Storm Barrage!" The Terrorking's chest opened up into a vortex and a swarm of locusts flew out of it, heading straight for Avian.

As Jaden said, "No way!" As he said, "You forgot about my facedown card, Mirror Gate! This Trap card causes both of our monsters to trade places, my Avian for your Terrorking! So those 3000 ATK points are gonna be goin' to work for me!"

A clear force appeared in front of Avian, ready to trigger.

Titan chuckle as he said, "You really think you could bait me in a Trap? Look around you and tell me who's Trapped."

As Jaden asks, "What do you mean?"

As Titan said, "I mean, your Trap card won't work on my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters fate by chance," Suddenly, six different colored balls rose from the center lava pool of the field and floated to his side.

As Jaden said, "Oh man…"

As Titan said, "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." He pointed to the balls and Jaden saw that each one had a different number on it from 1–6. As he said, "A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happens to be a two or five, your Trap is destroyed and Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?" A burst of fire appeared on surrounded the first ball, then started to make its way around the other balls quickly.

As Chumley said, "It's okay. The odds are way in Jaden's favor." Hoping it didn't land on a 2 or 5.

As Syrus said, "You flunked math, Chumley!"

As Chumley said, "No, I got a 54."

The flame slowed down until it came to stop on the number two, causing Titan to grin again.

As Titan said, "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered!" As the shimmering veil in front of Avian went to pieces, as Titan said, "Locust Storm Barrage, finish him!" Avian howled in pain as the locusts covered every part of his body, tearing at him in a feeding frenzy before exploding into a puff of smoke.

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Titan:** 4000

As Jaden said, " Well, that stinks. But at least it activates my other Trap!" Jaden looked on as his second rose upward, as he said, "Hero Signal!" A beam of green light shot forth from the Trap card and hit the ceiling, a large black 'H' in the middle of it.

As Jaden said, "When my monster is destroyed in battle, this Trap card allows me to summon a monster from my deck or my hand, with Elemental Hero in its name." Clayman appeared on the field in front of him, as he said, "And I choose Elemental Hero Clayman! DEF Mode!" Clayman took a defensive stance as he answered the signal. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Syrus said, "Oh, way to duel!"

Chumley nodded as he said, "That Clayman should keep Jaden safe!"

As Titan said, "…I don't think so."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at Titan as he asks "Hm?"

As Titan said, "At least not from this!" Titan held up the golden pyramid in his other hand. A fierce light shined from the Item, causing the others to become rather uneasy. As Titan said coldly "Now the Shadow Game has truly begun!" As he said, "Don't your Life Points seem so utterly insignificant when it's your very life on the line?" The shine ended as Jaden felt like nothing happened.

As Syrus and Chumley said, "Uh…"

As Chumley said, "Jaden!"

As Syrus said, "No!"

Jaden looked down only to see a fog swirling around him, his arm and chest was partly erased, as if someone had taken a huge eraser and rubbed him out as he said, "Hey, my arm!"

As Titan said, "Hm hm hm hm. It is the way of the Shadows; transcending the game, attacking your body."

Jaden frowned and tried to reposition himself but couldn't. He looked down and tried to move his legs but was unable to. As he said, "Ah! Hey, I can't move my feet!"

Titan held a serious face, although he was quite amused at Jaden's plight. As he said, "Of course not. As the Shadow Fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into its grip, completely."

Chumley and Syrus began to cough and their hands went to their throats as the fog came around them. As Chumley said, "The air…getting tough to breathe…"

Titan nodded at them, as he said, "You all are at the mercy of the night now."

As Syrus said, "I…I can't feel anything…"

As Titan said," Treasure the numbness you feel inside now, for it will not last as you all make your way into the chasm and void where every waking moment is filled with misery and–"

As Jaden said, "What? Gimme a break, how bad could it be! So what, back at our dorm we got blackout curtains so we can sleep in later; I'm not scared a' the dark! It's great!"

Titan held up his golden pyramid. As he said, "But your blackout curtains don't wield the same kind of mystic power as my Millennium Item does!" His Item began to glow once again.

As Chumley said, "Oh no, trouble!"

As Titan said, "It's your move, but make it count, for it may be your last!"

Jaden looked at his hand, which looked like his arm, mostly erased. As he said in his thought "Wow. Millennium Items? A shadow fog? Who could ask for a better challenge?" He smiled slightly.

Titan frowned at Jaden. As he said in his thought "What's he smiling about?!"

As Jaden said, "Ok Jaden, get your game on!" Jaden drew his card, as he said, " Here goes, buddy! For my move, I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two more cards!" He drew two more and smiled some more. As he said, "And I'll fuse this Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Clayman on the field!" He paused as Sparkman leapt into the air as soon as he had been called to the field, quickly joined by Clayman and the two of them swirled together to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600).

As Jaden said, "Now, hello to, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! And now, I'll use his special ability and destroy one monster on your side of the field whose original ATK points were lower than his. Thunder Giant, let loose, Static Blast!" Thunder Giant roared and fired off a ball of electricity from its palm, aimed directly for the Terrorking.

As Titan said chuckling "Heh heh heh heh…"

As Jaden said, "Uh oh."

Thunder Giant's attack stops short of Terrorking Archfiend.

As Titan said, "I activate Terrorking's special ability once again, Spin Roulette!" The fireball appeared on the set of colored orbs next to him as the fireball began to move around the circle again.

As Syrus said, "Oh no, it just can't land on a two or a five again!"

Unfortunately, his prayers weren't answered. The flame had landed on the Number Five ball.

Titan smirked as he said, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I win again! It seems as though even Fate isn't on your side half the time! And now you will pay the price!"

The lightning bolts were redirected from Terrorking back at Thunder Giant, blasting him to smithereens.

Jaden groan as he said, " This stinks! Talk about a run of some really rotten luck!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Chumley said in his thought "This is totally anti–licious. No matter what Jaden does, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use that roulette to save himself! And this choking dark fog isn't exactly helping things either. I mean first Jade' came here to save Alexis, and now he might not even be able to save himself!"

As Titan said, "Now, all your monsters are destroyed, and you're next!" He soon began to let out a laugh.

(Stan vs. Lisker)

As they said at the same time "Time to duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Bree said in her thought "Stan, good luck…"

As Stan said, "I go first!" He draws his card as he said, "And I start by summoning Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a black case with a golden dragon's head stamped on the front. He held it out in front of him, as a mirror of some sort appear in front of him, a metal belt wrapped around his waist, with a slot in the front which the case would fit in. This belt was known as the V–Buckle as he threw his other arm across his chest as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he was sliding the case into the belt's slot. He crossed his arms and then pulled them to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. The Silhouette now donned in a red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands. He has black shoulder pads, all of which have silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm is a gantlet shaped like a red dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout. A handle extends from the front to fit in his hand. His helmet is black with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large red eyes. On the forehead is a dragon head–like symbol. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

Ryuki looked at Bree as he said, " _We have to be careful. But we need to save Bree._ "

As Stan said, "I know, Shinji. I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Lisker said, "Well, it's my turn!" He draws a card as he said, "And I think I'll start by summoning Kamen Rider Alternative in ATK mode!"

As Stan and Bree asks at the same time with their eyes widening "What?!"

Ryuki's eyes widened behind his helmet as he asks, " _What?!_ "

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a black with a gold circular symbol and had cards which could be removed on the left side. As he held it out in front of him, facing the mirror a silver belt wrap around him but the belt was different belt was silver and oval–shaped in the center that could hold a belt in, the Silhouette throw the deck into the air as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He grabbed the deck and slid it into the belt. He crossed his arms and then pulled them to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. The Silhouette was donned in a black bodysuit which had gold stripes running up his sides. His armor was mainly black and made up of individual plating. It seemed to be made for aerodynamics so to move easier. His right arm was covered in a silver box–like gauntlet which had a slit running on the inner side. His helmet was round with a mouth guard made of several pieces and a large black visor. Cricket antennae rose from his head like horns. The entire helmet was black with gold circling his visor. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100).

Alternative looked at Ryuki as he said, " _Hello, Kamen Rider._ "

As Bree said, "The Dark Riders! I thought the rest weren't made yet!"

As Stan said, "Apparently they are. Where did you get the rest of the Dark Kamen Riders?!"

As Lisker said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

As Stan said, "Tell me!"

As Lisker said ignoring Stan "Alternative attack Ryuki!"

Alternative nodded as he charged at Ryuki.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card, Waboku to stop your attack!" He reveals his facedown as the three robbed women appear and stop Alternative in his tracks as he returned to Lisker's field.

As Lisker said, "So, you save yourself big deal. I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws his card as he said, "Now, I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he removed his pack and produced a small turning fork with a gold demon face on it. This was known as the Henshin Onsa Onkaku. Taking it, he tapped it on his wrist making a pleasant ringing noise with a black sound wave before holding it to his head. A gold demon face then emerged on his forehead before he ignited in purple flames. A low vocal tone echoed through the air as the Silhouette's body change. Finally, he waved his arm and the flames went out. The Silhouette's body was covered from head to foot in intimidating purple armor. The hands are gloves that are red with metal bands on the wrists, same for the feet. The chest has bandoleer–like covering it and on his waist was holding a metal belt with a circular silver buckle that has three yellow tomoe in the center. The face is blank save for a red framing that looks similar to a kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead and a gold demon face between them. Behind the back of his belt was a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling and one frowning. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

Hibiki looked at Alternative as he said, " _Looks like you could use some help, Shinji._ "

As Ryuki said, " _Good thing you're here, Asumu._ "

As Stan said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Lisker said, "Well that was a waste of time." He draws his card as he said, "Now, I summon Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he had the Rider Belt on his waist. The Silhouette held out his hand as a mechanical sound could be heard as a black and red beetle similar to Kabuto's Zecter appear this was the Dark Kabuto Zecter as The Silhouette caught the Zecter as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the beetle on his belt as the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around The Silhouette and soon he was donned in black armor similar to Kabuto's except that his eyes were yellow. Dark Kabuto then reached down to his black Kabuto Zecter, pulling the horn. Electricity arched over his body as his outer Masked Form armor began to come loose. As he said, " _Cast Off!_ " He pulls the horn all the way as the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The armor then exploded from Dark Kabuto's body, revealing a thinner set underneath it. His armor was similar to Kabuto's, but his armor had very striking differences. His chest armor and helmet were both black. A red circuitry pattern could be seen on Dark Kabuto's chestplate that flashed yellow as the Masked Form armor cleared from it. A black horn rose up and attached to the faceplate, causing the yellow eyes to flash as it attached. As the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CHANGE BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800).

As Lisker said, "I play the Quick Spell Rush Recklessly to Dark Kabuto!" (4/ATK: 1700–2400/DEF: 800).

As Lisker said, "Now, Dark Kabuto attack Hibiki with Dark Rider Kick!"

Dark Kabuto nodded. Dark Kabuto pressed three buttons on the Dark Kabuto Zecter with his right thumb. As the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"1! 2! 3!"** He then closed the Dark Kabuto Zecter, flipped the horn back to its original position, moved it back slightly creating electricity. As he said, " _Rider Kick!_ " He pulled the horn of his Zecter back. As the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"RIDER KICK!"** Dark Kabuto leapt upwards and extended one leg while tucking in the other one. His foot started to energize and then he smashed right into Hibiki as Hibiki exploded in pixel.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Lisker said, "Well that was fun, next couple of turns should finish this!" As he said, "Oh yeah, since you lost some life points, time to give up some of your soul!"

The Millennium Item activated, shining right in Stan's direction as he tried to block with his disk, while Bree closed her eyes and looked the other way. Once the light was gone, and everything was clear.

As Bree said, "Stan, your body!"

Stan looked down to see both of his legs and part of his stomach area was gone! As he asks, "What just happen?"

As Lisker said, "It's the Shadow Game, my young friend!" As he said, "Be thankful I'm not using a painful rule, like feeling the aftershock pain when a monster's destroyed! Every time you lose some points, you lose some of body and soul to the Shadow Realm!" As he said, "And now, Alternative attack Ryuki again!"

Alternative charge at Ryuki as he was about to punch.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack!" He reveals his facedown card as he said, "This stops your attack and end the battle phase!"

A vortex appeared in front of Ryuki as Alternative went through it then came back to Lisker's field.

As Lisker said, "You're only delaying your defeat." Dark Kabuto's ATK points went back to normal (4/ATK: 2400–1700/DEF: 800).

As Stan said, "No I'm gonna save Bree from you!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider W in ATK Mode!"

Two Silhouettes of people appeared and one of them took out a red colored device that was shaped like a U with two slots in it. He then placed it on the front of his waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt. While the same belt appears on the other Silhouette's waist. These were the Double Driver. The second Silhouette took out a green flash drive, with a stylized 'C' that looked to be made of wind and marked 'Cyclone' this was the Cyclone Memory. While the other Silhouette took out a black and purple flash drive with a stylized 'J' and marked 'Joker' this was the Joker Memory, there was a small button on each one and both of them pressed them. As the Cyclone Memory announce, **"CYCLONE!"** Then the Joker Memory announce, **"JOKER!"** Both Silhouette then positioned their arms holding their Gaia Memory away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. As they said at the same time " _Henshin!_ " The Silhouetted person with the Cyclone Memory inserted the Cyclone Memory in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other Silhouette's slot on the Double Driver then he pressed it down. The Silhouetted person placed the Joker Memory into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape. As the Double Driver announce, **"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together as a tune started to play as the first Silhouetted person faded away as while the other Silhouetted person was in a green and purple ring of electricity around before he was covered in armor. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of the suit was black while the right side was green with a silver scarf attached to it, and his body was divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seemed to glow with an unknown power, while a silver head piece, resembling a W, appeared on the forehead of the helmet. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As W said pointing at Lisker " _Now…count up your sins!_ "

As Stan said, "Now, I equal W with Mage Power! This gives him 500 ATK points for every Spell or Trap card on the field." (4/ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Now, W attack Alternative with Joker Extreme!"

As the left side of W said, " _Alright! You heard him, Phillip, let's go!_ "

As the right side of W said with a different voice and his eyes flickering " _I'm not so sure about this, Shotaro,_ " As he said, " _But, since he told us to attack, I guess we have to._ "

W took the Joker Memory out of the Double Driver and put it in the slot on the side of his belt. As the Double Driver announced, **"JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** W slapped the slot. A cyclone surrounded W, sending him high into the Air. He came down at an angle, aimed at Alternative. As W's sides said at the same time " _Joker Extreme!_ " W's body split in half down the middle with the Joker half in the lead and Cyclone behind. The two halves foot collided with Alternative, becoming a single body once more. As Alternative fell a few feet away before exploding.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Lisker:** 3500

Lisker lost a part of his arm where he held his cards and a piece of his leg.

As Bree said, "Yes!" As she said, "He's even losing his body parts too!"

As Lisker said, "Lucky shot, kid…" He grinned as if nothing happened as he said, "But this isn't over!"

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

Lisker draw his card as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Alternative to the field." Alternative returned to the field as he said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn." Two facedowns appeared and W gain more powers. (4/ATK: 3300–1800/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws his card.

As Lisker said, "Not so fast! I activate the Trap card Dust Tornado!" He reveals his facedown card as he said, "With this, I can destroy any Spells and Trap cards on your field and I choose your Mage Power Spell card!" The tornado appears and shattered Mage power. W's power went back to normal. (4/ATK: 3300–1800/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Well, I activate the Spell, W coin!" A small bronze coin appeared in Stan's hand. On one face of the coin, it had a W that's half red and half silver, the other face had a W too, but it was half yellow and half blue. As Stan said, "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue."

Stan flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the red and silver W. As he said, "Sweet! It's head! Meaning, I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W HeatMetal Form from my hand!"

W took out Cyclone and Joker Memory. He took out a red Gaia Memory with an 'H' on it that looked like it was on fire. The word 'Heat' was printed on the bottom as well. This was the Heat Memory as he pressed the button as the Heat Memory announce, **"HEAT!"** He took out a silver Gaia Memory with an 'M' on it with steel bolts on each corner. The word 'Metal' was printed on the bottom as well. This was the Metal Memory as he pressed the button as the Metal Memory announce, **"METAL!"** He inserted both of them into the Double Driver and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape. As the Double Driver announce, **"HEAT! METAL!"** The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together as a tune started to play as the right side of W changed its color. The scarf vanished as the green sections turned to a fiery red. The yellow highlighting on the right half of his body also shifted into a golden orange color. As the left side of W changed it colors. As the black sections turned to grey with silver highlights. Attached to his back was a staff called the Metal Shaft. He took hold of the staff and drew it off his back. It extended. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200).

As Stan said, "Now, attack Dark Kabuto with Metal Branding!"

W took out the Metal Memory and put it into a slot on the Metal Shaft. As the Metal Shaft announce, **"METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** As the both sides of Metal Shaft ignited in flames. He charged at Dark Kabuto as W said with both sides " _Metal Branding!_ " He stabs Dark Kabuto across the chest and exploded.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Lisker:** 3100

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My turn." He draws his card as he said, "I play Call of the Hunted to bring back Dark Kabuto!" Dark Kabuto returned to the field as he said, "I sacrifice Alternative to summon Kamen Rider Abyss in ATK Mode!" Alternative disappeared.

A Silhouette of a man appear as he a blue case with a gold shark seemingly jumping out of the bottom with only its head and jaws showing, he held it out in front of him, as a reflection appear and a V–Buckle appeared on the reflective surface then formed on his reflection before forming on the real Silhouette's waist. As he said " _Henshin!_ " He slid the Advent deck to the V Buckle as three grey images seemed to flip out of nowhere and formed armor on the Silhouette's body. The color was mainly blue with gold teeth–like markings circling the chest. The shoulders had shark fin–like protrusions. On his left arm was a Visor which was shaped like a shark and it covered his entire hand and forearm. His helmet looked like a shark's head with fin protrusions coming from the sides. The face was silver with small slits for a visor while the mouth guard looked like an actual mouth with square grey teeth showing. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF 1800).

Abyss looked at Ryuki in anger as he said, " _Ryuki!_ "

As Ryuki said, " _Kamata._ "

As Lisker said, "Abyss attack Ryuki with Abyss Dive!"

As Abyss said, " _With pleasure._ " Abyss pulled a card from his deck showing a shiny sky blue card with a golden shark's head as he slid it into the mouth of the Abyss Visor as the Abyss Visor announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** Two humanoid monsters appear, one sleek and resembling a shark and another one that was bulky with a hammerhead shark's head jutting out from its chest. Unlike Abyss they were colored green and silver. The sleek shark–like monster was called Abysslasher while the bulky one was called Abysshammer. Abysshammer and Abysslasher both responded and leapt up into the air before spinning around and around in a tornado of water. Suddenly, the tornado erupted and transformed into a mechanical shark, this is Abyssodon. Abyss leapt into the air and landed on Abyssodon's back a chainsaw attachment flipped forward upon its snout as its eyes popped out of its sockets to fire a barrage of shots like machine guns. The bullet hit Ryuki as he exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 3100

 **Lisker:** 3100

Stan lost a part of his stomach. As Lisker said, "I end my turn."

As Stan said, "My turn!" He draw his card as he said, "I play Card of Demise letting me until I have five and I have to discard my hand after my 5th Standby Phase." He drew his five cards as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

A creature appeared he was red and looked like a devil facially. Body wise, he looked like he was wearing dark red armor with bright red shoulder pads with spikes, along with knee pads. He was wearing a belt that looked like it had a heart as the buckle. He took out a belt. The belt was primarily moderate silver with a moderate black line going down the middle. His buckle was oversized and was a moderate silver. Its center was a clear crystal with a moderate black design resembling a 'T' made of train tracks, tilted to the right a little, in a circle. On the left side of it was four buttons consisting of a bright, moderate scarlet, a moderate ocean blue, a moderate lightning yellow, and a soft violet. This Belt was known as the Den–O Belt. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the creature said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered the creature, putting him in a black bodysuit which had black and silver chest armor. His boots and gantlets were white. His helmet was also white with black eyes. However, that didn't stay long as red chest armor appeared and attached to his front with red shoulder plates. Yellow and black sections attached to his back in a similar fashion. A light flashed on his helmet before a red peach slid down his face, locking onto the eyes and splitting open to turn into a new visor. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Den–O said, " _Alright, I've been itching to get into a fight!_ "

As Stan said, "Well, now is your chance, Momotaros. Now attack Dark Kabuto with Extreme Slash!" He said, "And I activate your effect and increase your ATK points by 400 points until the End Phase!" (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600).

As Den–O said, " _Alright! I'm gonna go all Climax on him!_ " He pulled two of the black items from his belt and snapped them together. Then he tossed the combined item into the air and pulled out the last two items. As it came back down, he attached the two items to either side of the combined one. There was a flash of light before a red sword blade came out of the top of the new weapon. This is DenGasher Sword Mode. Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into the DenGasher. As Den–O said, " _Finishing. My finishing attack!_ " The blade shot off into the air. Den–O used a vertical slash to strike Dark Kabuto. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into Dark Kabuto. He performed a final vertical slash and cut Dark Kabuto down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. Dark Kabuto exploded. Den–O just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

 **Stan:** 3100

 **Lisker:** 2600

As a part of Lisker's stomach disappear as Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown!" Den–O's ATK points went down to normal. (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600).

As Lisker said, "My turn!" He draws his card as he said, "I play Silent Doom! This brings back Dark Kabuto, but he goes into DEF mode!" Dark Kabuto reappeared kneeling down as Lisker said, "Now I sacrifice Dark Kabuto to summon Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in ATK Mode!" Dark Kabuto disappeared.

A Silhouette of a man appear as another bat that look like Kivat except his color are dark red and black, yellow eyes but have a similar stone as Kivat has appeared. This was Kivat the second. As he said, " _It's Exterminate time._ " Kivat flew around the Silhouette who shot his right hand up into the air grabbing Kivat the second. He held Kivat around his head making sure to keep a finger between his ears. The Silhouette lightly tapped Kivat on the head signaling for him to open his mouth. As Kivat said, " _Biting!_ " He bits the Silhouette's hands as Fangire markings spread across his face. As Kivat released a dark hypnotic sonar as black chains formed a belt across his waist. The Silhouette was holding out Kivat straight with his right hand as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He attached the bat to his belt, hanging upside down. A ringing sound burst through the air as the Silhouette's body was covered in green quicksilver His entire body then shifted before the green silver layer shattered off, revealing his new form. The Silhouette was donned in blood red armor with a black chest which had three green stones embedded in it. A black cape hung royally from his shoulders, making him appear much like a king. His helmet was black save for the large green eyes acting as a visor. Sticking from the top of the helmet almost like a crown was a pair of bat wings. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

As Lisker said, "Next, I activate the Spell Card Riryoku I take half of W's ATK points and give to Dark Kiva!" W's powers were drained while Dark Kiva's powers went up. (6/ATK: 2100–1050/DEF: 2200). (6/ATK: 2400–3450/DEF: 2000).

As Lisker said, "Now, Dark Kiva ATK W with Darkness Hell Crash!"

Dark Kiva took out the Dark Wake Up Fuestle, which resembled Kiva's Wake Up Fuestle, only in black and yellow. He slipped it into Kivat II's mouth and tapped it. Kivat II release an Organ sound as he said, " _Wake Up One!_ " Dark Kiva shifted his stance, crouching slightly as a red fog rolled over the area, turning the moon a sinister red. As Dark Kiva released a growl sound from his throat before he leaped into the air to a ridiculous height. He then came flying down once again, his right fist covered in a black and red energy which he slammed into W as he exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Lisker:** 2600

Stan started to lose the rest of his stomach as Lisker said, "Abyss finish off Den–O!" Abyss charge at Den–O.

As Stan said, "Not so fast! I play Rider Barrier! This stops your attack if I have a Kamen Rider on the field!"

The barrier appeared in front of Den–O stopping Abyss in his tracks, but Stan drop to his knees.

As Lisker said, "Look at the bright side, you won't have to worry about being overweight in the Shadows!"

As Stan in his thoughts "Man, what am I going to do?" As he said in his thoughts "Jaden, hope you got better luck than I do…"

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Back with Jaden, he didn't have as much luck as he wanted. He was still staring down the Infernalqueen and Terrorking Archfiends and the Pandemonium Field Spell.

As Titan said holding the item "Hmhmhm. Your destiny is set. Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish off all your monsters, and my Millennium Item will finish off your soul!"

Jaden frowned as he took the next card in his hand. As he said, " This match isn't over yet! I've still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one, Mirage of Nightmare!" A Spell card appeared with a traveler ambushed by mummies. As he said, "And I'll throw down a coupla facedowns while I'm at it." Two facedown cards on both sides of the Spell card appeared.

Titan chuckle as he said, " Don't waste my time. Your Life Points won't last long enough for you to use any more of your cards! Alexis's soul will soon be gone, and so will yours." He raised his hand to his deck as a card popped out of it. As he said, "It's my turn."

As Jaden said, "Hold on!" As he said, " I think you're forgettin' somethin'. Mirage lets me draw 'til I have four cards in my hand." With his hand empty, Jaden drew the full four.

As Titan said, "So go ahead, then. You could have four million and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster. Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give you an example!" Titan turned to his Terrorking Archfiend monster. As he said, "Attack, Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking's chest opened up once more and a horde of locusts erupted from within the horrid fiend, straight at Jaden!

As Jaden said in his thought "Talk about butterflies in your stomach!" The swarm approached him as he said, "Good thing I played a trap card, Mirror Force"! Say goodbye to all your monsters in ATK mode!"

As Chumley said, "Totally–lishus!" As he said, "If Jaden keeps this up, we'll finally be able to get out of here, and with Alexis too!"

A translucent wall appeared in front of Jaden, just as the swarm ran into it. The reflected force from the impact destroys first Terrorking Archfiend, then Infernalqueen Archfiend

As Titan said in rage "How dare you!"

As Jaden said, "How? 'Cause I'm, daring, I guess."

As Titan said, "Well let's just see how daring you are after this!" Titan took a card from his hand, as he said, "I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special effect; it allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard." He inserted the card into his Graveyard slot and looked back at Jaden as he said, "Say hello to a not-so-old friend." Terrorking Archfiend reappeared.

As Jaden asks, "Him again?"

As Titan said, "And now, I activate the effect of the Field Spell Card, Pandemonium!" As he said, "It's powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend, if any of my Archfiends are sent to the Graveyard," A card popped out of the apparatus on his chest, as he said, "Of course this new Archfiend can't be as powerful. But then, my Terrorking Archfiend is packing more than enough power as it is! Now, let's try this again, Locust Storm Barrage!"

As Chumley asks, "Will this storm ever let up?!"

As Jaden said, "Go, Emergency Provisions!" Jaden pressed another button his Disk, and his other facedown rose upward. As he said, "This Spell Card allows me to sacrifice another Spell or Trap card on the field and get back a thousand Life Points!" Mirage of Nightmare disappeared.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Titan:** 4000

He barely had time to hold his arms in Defense as the locusts hit him hard, knocking away his Life Points.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Titan:** 4000

As Titan said, "You still stand?!"

Jaden stumbles a bit, but is definitely still standing as he said, "As long as I got two good legs!"

As Titan asks, "Heheheheh…" Titan pulled out his Millennium Item from his pocket and held it outward again. As he said, "But your legs are not good, and with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

Once again, the light from the Millennium Item filled the room and Jaden watched as his right arm disappeared just like the other parts of his body.

As Jaden said in his thought "Talk about hanging on by a limb!" Jaden drew his next card as he said, "Better make this turn count! Alright. I play the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! Which brings back Elemental Hero Avian!" He picked Avian from the Graveyard slot and looked over his hand, as he said, "Now, fuse with Burstinatrix, and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Avian and Burstinatrix fused together and created the headliner of Jaden's deck. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "What do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman! Attack with Infernal Rage!"

Flame Wingman flew over and hovered above the Archfiend, fire gathering in the mouth of his right hand. It aimed, and then fired a torrent of burning red flame at the Archfiend, consuming it in a blaze of pain.

Jaden grinned as he watched the Archfiend became incinerated. As he said, " Oh by the way, did I mention his super power? Your beasties won't be the only one hurtin', you will too! You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK Points!"

Electricity sparked from Titan's gear as felt the pain of the battle and effect damage.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Titan:** 1900

Syrus and Chumley looked on, as Titan's right leg and left arm were slowly dissolving away.

As Syrus said, " Parts of him are starting to disappear now too, Chumley."

As Chumley asks "Think that could work on my waistline?"

As Titan said, " It matters not, because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend. I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking; there's no escaping him! Rise again, Terrorking!" For the third time in the duel, his Terrorking Archfiend appeared on the field.

As Jaden said, "This guy is really overstaying his welcome." He took another card from his hand. As he said, "I gotta find a way to get rid of 'im somehow! But first, I gotta protect myself, with Dark Catapulter!" A dark metal monster with two rods sticking out of its back appeared on the field, kneeling and guarding. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Now come on and do your worst!"

Titan shook his head as he said, "You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it!" He drew his card as he said, "Especially when this card is in the mix!" He looked at his Terrorking, who dissolved away in little lights. As he said, "I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth, my Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

In the Terrorking's place, a much bigger Archfiend stood, bolts of electricity crackling over every part of its body. It looked like the Summoned Skull monster card, but more grim and terrifying. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200).

As Titan asks "You wanted my worst, well now you have it! Every last supercharged volt!"

Skull Archfiend shot an electric blast at Flame Wingman, electrocuting him completely and blasting him straight to the Graveyard.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Titan:** 1900

Jaden winced as he stood up from the leftover of the attack.

As Syrus said, "Oh man…"

As Chumley said, "Jaden!"

As Jaden said in his thought "I've got to hold on…for Alexis…"

Titan held up his item as he said, "Look into my Millennium Item and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows!" The light from Titan's Millennium Item glowed again, followed by his dark laugh, as he said, "You are defeated. Your Life Points are all but gone. Soon, you will be nothing but a hollow, soulless shell!"

Jaden fell to his knee, gasping for breath.

As Titan said, "Feel yourself drifting boy…feel yourself drifting…"

Jaden stared at the Millennium Item in Titan's hand, his voice getting fainter and his vision becoming more and more blurry. As he said in his thought "I…I can't see anymore! What's happening to me?"

Titan chuckles smugly and puts the pendant away.

As Chumley said, "He can't even stand up!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

Titan smirked as he watched Jaden fall victim to the power of the Shadow Realm as Titan said in his thought "Heheh, look at him suffering! The shadows are a powerful weapon indeed even the ones simply in your mind! If only he knew…"

All Jaden could see around him was a veil of darkness. No matter where he looked, nothing but shadows surrounded him. Jaden's deck glows within its slot in his duel disk.

(Stan vs. Lisker)

As Bree said, "Stan, you can still beat him!" As she said, "Get up!"

As Lisker said, "Save your breath, girly!" As he said, "The Shadow will soon consume him along with your friends in the basement."

As Bree asks "Friends?" Then it came to her as she asks "Jaden and Alexis! What did you do to them!?"

As Lisker said, "Not a thing!" As he said, "But my associate, Titan is dealing with that right now!"

Stan was still out of it as he was trying to get up, but to no avail as he said in his thoughts "Man…this Shadow Game's messed me up," His vision got blurry and his eyes got heavier. As he said in his thought "Bree… I'm sorry…"

(With Jaden)

Within his mind, Jaden cowers alone in a world of nebulous shadows. Jaden heard a coo " _Cooo!_ "

That made Jaden look up, and he saw a small orb of light dancing around him. As he said, "That…you, Winged Kuriboh? What is it, pal? You tryin' to tell me somethin'?" The orb of light continued to dance all around him, as if it were trying to tell him something. He weakly waved at it, as he said, "Whoa, stay steady, wouldja? With that bright light, you're gonna hypnotize me quicker than ya help me! Huh?!" He looked straight ahead.

Kuriboh's ball of light was directly in front of the Titan, only now, something was different. Something had changed. He looked hard at his opponent and noticed the shadows surrounded both Kuriboh and Titan had been pushed back, revealing the strange room he saw before the Pandemonium Field card was played. As he said in his thought "Wait…that's it! That's what you're trying to tell me!" He opened his eyes to find himself back in the game. As he said in his thought "We're not dueling in the shadows, he's playing with my mind!"

Jaden stood up as he said, "Well, no more. I got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

(With Stan)

Stan heard someone saying " _Stan!_ "

As Stan said, "That voice," He looked up and saw Blade looking at him as he asks, "Kazuma, is that you?"

As Blade said, " _Yes!_ " As he said, " _Stan, he's tricking you!_ "

As Stan asks, "Tricking me?" As he asks, "What do you mean?"

As Blade said, " _I'll show you!_ " He drew out his Blay Rouzer and the light shine on it making a ray of light. Stan started to see the room as clear as when he first came in.

As Blade asks, " _See it now?_ "

As Stan said, "Yeah, I can see it now!" As he said, "This isn't some Shadow Game! And that Millennium Item he's got isn't real either!"

Stan got on his feet, opening his eyes at Lisker as he said, "I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out now!"

(Jaden vs. Titan)

As Chumley asks, "Did he just say Shadow Game scam?"

As Syrus asks, "What's he mean?"

As Jaden said, "I mean my soul's not on the serving plate anymore!"

Syrus and Chumley exchange a look, mystified.

As Jaden said, "Let's keep goin'! My turn!" Jaden drew his next card while Titan looked on, growing nervous.

As Titan said in his thought "What's happening? Why isn't he scared anymore?!"

A little fairy light appears on Dark Catapulter's head.

As Jaden said, "First, I'm gonna activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability! It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard, for every turn Catapulter was in DEF Mode. Then, for every card I remove, I get to destroy one Trap or Spell card, out in play."

Jaden reached downward and removed a card from the Graveyard slot, as he said, "So since he was in DEF Mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and now, I'll destroy your Pandemonium card!"

Dark Catapulter leaned forward, a ball of electrical energy gathering between the two spires on its back, aimed directly at Titan's Spell Card. As Jaden said, "Storm Shower Blast!"

As Titan said, "Uh oh…" He held up his duel disk in front of him just as the burst of energy collided with him. Within moments, his Field card was blasted, and bone statues disappeared from the field, leaving the group in the room from before.

Gritting his teeth, Titan held up his Millennium Item, as he said, "So what! You still haven't destroyed this!"

Jaden just grinned as he said, "You oughta be careful what you wish for! Ya might just get it!" He tossed his Avian card as hard as he could and watched as it became stuck right in the eye of the Millennium Item.

As Titan asks in shock "What did you do!?" Jaden's body reverted to normal, no longer missing any parts. The same was for Titan.

As Syrus said, "All right, Jaden! You got your body back!"

Jaden looked behind at him as he said, "I never lost it! This whole Shadow Game was just a big fake!"

As Syrus and Chumley ask at the same time "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "It was all just hypnosis a whole lotta smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losin' my soul! This guy's a complete sham; I mean he's probably just some outta work carnie!"

As Titan said, "I'm not out of work! I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, I'm sure that you could! And I'm sure that papier mâché Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies!"

Titan began to sweat, as he said, "No! Be quiet! It's real! I'm real!"

As Jaden said, "You're a sideshow phony."

As Titan said, "Hmph. You fool, you forgot…"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

As Titan said, "…The girl!"

As Chumley said, "Alexis!" He saw the coffin returned to the field.

Titan chuckle as he said, "That's right, imprisoned in a Shadow Tomb! Her soul is festering in the dark recesses of the netherworld! That proves this Millennium Pendant is real!" He held up the item as he said, "What do you have to say to that!"

As Syrus and Chumley ask at the same time "Huh?"

As Jaden asks, "Hm! Besides that you're a big dunce?"

As Titan asks, "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "See, all the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm. And yours would be called the Millennium Puzzle, not pendant."

Jaden looked hard at him, as he said, "You don't have Alexis's soul, you never did! So hand her over and hand over all the other kids you snatched!"

As Titan asks, "Other kids?" As he said, "I don't know what you're talking about! And because of your earlier carnie comment, you can find your friend by yourself!" He threw something at his feet. There was a bright flash in the room and soon the area was filled with smoke.

As Jaden said, "No way, you're not gettin' outta here that easy!" He bolted head on through the thick smoke, as he said, "C'mere!"

(Stan vs. Lisker)

And while Jaden got down to the matter, Stan was about to as well as Bree asks "Stan, what are you talking about?" As she asks, "Shadow Scam?"

As Stan said, "It means, that you're gonna be free in a minute!"

As Lisker asks in his thoughts "What is going on? He should be feeling scared right now."

Stan looked around and saw a large pole behind him he picked it up and threw it at the Millennium which cracked easily.

As Lisker shouted, "NO!"

Stan and Lisker got their bodies back at that point when the item broke.

As Bree said, "Alright, you got your body back!"

As Stan said, "Never lost it!" As he said, "Just nothing but a bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think I'm losing my soul. Lisker is nothing but a big fake!"

As Lisker said, "So what if everything's fake? At least I get paid well doing this job! You only have 700 life points left and one monsters left! You can't win!"

As Stan said in his thought "This duel isn't over till the player plays the last card." As he said in his thought "There's one card that can help change the tide of the duel. I have to draw him."

As Bree said in her thought "Stan, I believe in you."

Stan draw his card as he looks at the card and smiled as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a buckle. The buckle was wide, with a circular window in the center surrounded by a silver ring and nine symbols with black horizontal stripes on the sides. There was also a pair of handles on the sides of the buckle with three circular lights on each. Stick out from behind the buckle was a silver tap with just one word on it, Decade. This was the Decadriver. The other item looked like a book with a nozzle sticking out from one end of the spine and a black handle attached to the bottom. There was a black diagonal stripe that extended from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. In the center of the stripe was a red emblem made up of vertical lines of various lengths with two empty circles in the middle of the pattern that looked like eyes since the barcode lines created a pattern that looked like an odd insecticide face. This was the Ride Booker. As he placed it on his waist the white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise revealing a slot big enough for a card on the side facing the Silhouette's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push the card in fully. The Silhouette reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. On either side of the open book was a space for a small stack of card each which. He pulled out the card that was almost fully hidden and saw that it was another armored person whose red and black helmet with green eyes resembled the symbol on the Ride Booker. The Silhouette put the Ride Booker back on its clip as he held the card out near the bottom corners with his thumb and index finger as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he twisted the card around with his thumb and index finger until his thumb was holding the bottom of the card against the side of his index finger revealing the back of the card. The back had the same symbol that was on the Ride Booker but in white on a black circle in the middle of the fuchsia colored card with the bottom of the symbol facing the left side of the card. The Silhouette slid the card into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as the Decadriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** The Silhouette pushed the handle back into place causing the lights on them to flash once as the Decadriver reset itself back into its original position; the symbol on the card seen clearly through the window. The holographic words in front of the Decadriver shifted until they were above the buckle as a holographic version of the symbol on the card seemed to shoot out of the window growing four times bigger than the symbol as the Decadriver announced, **"DECADE!"** The symbols that were around the window on the Decadriver appeared around the Silhouette in the form of holograms before they were replaced with the image of ten armored people. They slid over to the Silhouette and overlapped onto his body. In a brief flash of light grey and black armor formed on his body. The barcode that was on the card the Silhouette used appeared in front of him in a red hologram before they shifted over to his helmet connecting to it and giving color to parts of his armor. The colors on the Silhouette's armor seemed to cool and everyone took in his new appearance. His body was encased in black leather like material from his neck to his feet with some white on the sides of his arms and red on the sides of his abdomen. The shins, knees, and thighs were covered in armor that was pinkish red on the outer sides, white on the inner sides divided on the front by a thick black line. His forearms were also covered with armor as well, but they were just white on the inner parts and black on the outer ones. Black armor covered his feet and hands as well with a white band around his wrists and ankles. His chest was also covered with armor as well that was fuchsia with black on the front and back with his rounded shoulder pads were fuchsia colored as well. A white stripe with black in the middle ran from the bottom right the chest armor diagonally over to his left shoulder down his back and reconnecting to once again at the bottom right. His right shoulder was the same as his left, but the line was Fuchsia colored instead of white while another stripe of black and white that ran vertically down the left side of his chest on the front and back forming an X with the other white line. The Silhouette's head was incased by a black helmet with the front and top colored fuchsia as well with seven black vertical lines running down the front with two of the longer lines over the eyes looking like antennas a little silver along the bottom of the helmet. The top part of the middle stripe had a bit of yellow on it and a set of large green quarter circle lenses on the front making it resemble the symbol that was on the Rider Booker finished the look. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

As Decade said, " _It's about time you summoned me, Stan._ "

As Stan said, "Sorry, Tsukasa, but right now I need your help."

Decade nodded as he looked at Dark Kiva who growled at him as he said, " _Decade!_ "

As Decade said, " _Oh hey, Dark Kiva, been a while._ "

As Dark Kiva asks, " _Just who the heck are you?!_ "

As Decade said, " _Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!_ "

As Stan said, "I activate Offering to the Doomed! This destroys one of your Monsters, making me give up my next Draw Phase next turn. But that's okay, because I'm ending this duel now! Say goodbye to Dark Kiva!" The Spell Card fired a light laser to blast Dark Kiva into pixels.

As Stan said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Hibiki!" Hibiki reappeared.

As Stan said, "Now, I play my Riryoku to take half of Abyss's ATK points and give it to Decade!" (5/ATK: 2100–1050/DEF: 1800). (4/ATK: 1900–2950/DEF: 1700).

As Lisker shouted, "No!"

As Stan said, "Now, Decade attack Abyss with Dimension Kick!"

Decade took out another card from the Ride Booker, this time it was gold and blue in color. All it was Decade's insignia. Decade then opened his buckle and put the card into it. As the Decadriver announce, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Suddenly, ten human sized golden holographic projections of the card lined up between Decade and Abyss. Decade then leapt up and the cards followed, lining up in a downward path. With a loud cry, Decade fell through the cards in a flying kick position seemingly disappearing as he passed through one only to reappear in another. Once he passed through the final card, his foot gained three circles of digital energy around it. The kick smashed into Abyss, sending him flying backwards before he exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Lisker:** 700

As Stan said, "Hibiki, end this duel!"

Hibiki nodded his head as he jumps into the air and kick Lisker sending him back a bit.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Lisker:** 0

Stan silently made his way towards Bree, when he felt the pole as he said, "Bree, I'm right here." He walks behind her. As he said, "Finally…" He untied the ropes and freed her, and the first thing Bree did was hug him.

As Bree said, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

As Stan said, "Likewise, you okay?"

Bree nodded and released the hug.

As Stan said, "Let's go see if Jaden got Alexis free!"

Then they heard Lisker laughing. As Bree asks, "What's with him?"

As Lisker said, "You may have defeated me Stan, but this is not over just yet," He pulls out a smoke pellet from his sleeve and threw it on the ground hard. White smoke puffed out of the pellet and the smoke cleared, Stan and Bree saw no trace of Lisker anymore. They ran to find Jaden and the others.

(Jaden vs. Titan)

Jaden runs across the field. As he passes a series of carved snake heads on the walls of the cavern, the mouth of each lights up with golden light. By the time he reaches the center of the field, which is rapidly fogging over with smoke, snake heads have lit up all around the room, and each cast a dozen beams of light appeared from all directions and merged together in the middle of the floor, right between them. It pierced through the smoke of Titan's smoke bomb and formed a huge glowing eye in the floor. The holograms from the duel fade.

As Jaden said, "Whoa!"

Titan stops waking away and turns around, startled.

Jaden looked around focusing on the symbol as he asks, "How'dja do this trick?!"

Titan backed away from the symbol, eyes wide behind his mask, as he said, "I didn't!"

All of a sudden, a wind picked up, swirling the smoke around them like a dark tornado from the heavens. Jaden watched the twister surround them, wind blowing hard like nothing he had seen before. As he asks, "What the?!"

The smoke quickly covered the two of them and soon, the smoke was replaced by a perfect sphere of darkness, crackling with energy.

As Syrus said, "Jaden?!"

Then they heard someone saying "Syrus, Chumley!"

Then they heard someone saying "Syrus, Chumley!"

They turned to see Stan and Bree running towards them as Syrus said, "Bree, you're okay!"

As Bree said, "Yup, that fake Shadow Duelist learned not to mess with us." She pumped her fist into the air as she said, "And he did it for the money, too!"

As Chumley said, "Wait, your Shadow Duelist was a fake, too!"

As Stan said, "Yup, he had us going for the moment until I figured it out he had some trick item!" A he asks, "Why, your guy did the same thing?"

As Syrus and Chumley sad at the same time "Uh huh."

As Chumley said, "He had that puzzle, but he slipped up when he called it a pendant."

As Bree said, "Okay, now that we realized we were conned by two fakers…" Everyone turned to the dark sphere. As she asks, "Can you explain how this got here?"

As Syrus said, "After that Titan guy was about to make a getaway, some lights flickered on and created this thing and Trapped Jaden in!"

As Bree asks, "Have you tried getting in?"

As Chumley said, "No, but we don't wanna risk getting Trapped in there!"

As Stan asks, "So, now what; wait til this thing spits 'em out!?"

As Chumley said, "Seems that way…"

(Inside the Shadow Dome…)

Jaden and Titan were at the endless void of unnatural purple clouds. As Titan asks, "What is this place?! Where am I?!"

As Jaden said, "Come on! Enough tricks already!"

As Titan asks, "A trick?" He looked away from the darkness, towards him. As he said, "I can't do something like this!"

Just then, grayish blobs start to rain from above, each with a rather sour expression on its face, very few with arms or any other distinguishing features. Titan was soon assaulted by the blobs as they began to cover every inch of his body with grey slime. As he said, "Help! They're attacking! Jaden! Save me!" Then a few wisps of the slimy blobs zip into Titan's open mouth, silencing him.

As Jaden asks, "What in the?!" He noticed that he had his own group of black blobs were surrounding him. He couldn't move to the sides, or backward to avoid them and they were closing in around him fast.

That's when he heard it. The same hoot from his friend that helped him many times before. He looked down at his deck and was startled to see a small ball of brown fuzz trying to escape from the deck. What amazed him even more was the furball was Winged Kuriboh itself, in all its brown furred glory, wings and all. He sits on Jaden's hands.

As Jaden said, "Now that's weird. First, I hear ya, now I see ya! What in the world's goin' on here?"

Winged Kuriboh bounces, then flies off his hand on its two little feathery wings. It flies down and coos at the blobs, which seemed to retreat a small bit at the sight of the Duel Monster.

As Jaden said, "Hey, way to show 'em who's boss, Kuriboh!"

Meanwhile, Titan is not faring nearly so well. The wisps that got into his mouth are still making it fizz with a weird greenish light, and more blobs are rushing in.

As Jaden said, "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you!"

Titan's eyes began to glow unnatural red.

As Jaden said, "Huh!"

As Titan said with his voice now sinister "Jaden Yuki. The shadows pang for a soul. Only one shall survive."

Jaden slumped his shoulders as he said, "Oh, come on now, red contacts?! You really went overboard settin' up for this, huh?"

Titan raised his duel disk and the army of blobs formed a large circle around them, making sure this duel finishes. As he said, "This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm."

Both the Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Catapulter appeared back on the field.

Jaden shook his head as he said, "So, you're stickin' with the 'Shadow Realm' thing! Fine, 'least we get to finish our match!" He took a card with a pink background and a symbol that looked like an angelic medal, from his hand and inserted it into his disk. As he said, "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, one of my Graveyard monsters comes back!" He exchanged the cards and slapped the one he received from the Graveyard. As he said, "And I choose everybody's favorite golden boy, Sparkman!" Sparkman returned to the field in DEF mode. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "You remember him, don'tcha?"

As Titan said, "Very well. My turn." He raised his hand to his deck.

As Jaden said, "Yeah, but don't forget, Mister Tall, Dark and Scary, without your Pandemonium Field Card in play, having an Archfiend out costs you 500 Life Points per turn!"

Titan hunched over as dark smoke slowly poured out of his mouth as his Life Points dropped.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Titan:** 1400

Titan then stood straight up as if nothing happened as he said, "Five hundred Life Points is nothing compared to a soul! Now, Skull Archfiend, attack!" Immediately, the Archfiend let out a torrent of electricity that struck Dark Catapulter directly, blowing it to bits.

Strangely, Jaden nearly felt the bits fall on him as he guarded with his duel disk. Jaden lowered his arm as the attack died down. As he asks, "Whoa! You're really pullin' out all the stops now, aren'tcha!"

Titan ignored him as he took two cards from his hand. As he said, "I now place one card facedown and summon the Desrook Archfiend in ATK Mode to end my turn."

A new Archfiend appeared alongside the other. It was a made of bone and red flesh and looked like a small tower, also a face was grinning right at Jaden. (4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1900).

Winged Kuriboh hooted and looked at Jaden who smiled. As Jaden said, "Don't you worry, Kuriboh; I'm totally still in this duel! Here goes!" He drew his next card and looked at it, as he said in his thought "All right; they say the best defense is a good offense, but what's cool about this card, is that it can let me have both!" As he said, "Sparkman, I'm putting you in ATK Mode! And arming you with the Spell card, Spark Blaster!" Jaden inserted the Spell card into the slot as Sparkman rose to an offensive stance, newly equipped with a high–tech firearm in his hand.

As Jaden said, "It has three blasts, and lets me change the battle mode of any monster on the field for each of 'em! And I think I know just the monster to use it on first!" Sparkman aim his blaster.

As Titan said, "So be it. Change the position of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning." As he said, "His 1200 DEF points should make for easy conquest…" All too familiar six set of balls appeared, as he said, "Unless the roulette wheel stops you!"

As Jaden said, "Sorry, but that's not the one I'll be using the Spark Blaster on." As he said, "In fact, my Sparkman's not even gonna use that blaster yet! He's attacking your Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman held up his empty hand and shot out a lightning blast of energy, striking the Archfiend head on, destroying it completely.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Titan:** 900

More smoke dropped out of Titan's mouth. As Jaden said, "Oh, and as to who I'm gonna use the Spark Blaster on?" As he said, "The Sparkman himself from offense, to defense!" Sparkman lowered his blaster and fired off a round at his feet, making it kneel down into defense position.

As Titan said, "Coward. First, you have your Sparkman attack my Life Points and then you have him switch to protect your own. But it matters not; nothing can protect you from this!" He pressed a button on his disk and his facedown card rose up, as he said, "The Trap card, Battle Scarred! With it, the 500 points per turn cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning affects not only me, but you, too, and for as long as he's out on the field!"

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Titan:** 400

Both players felt the sting of the Life point loss.

As Jaden said, "Ugh! This is bad; I won't be able to last another turn!"

Winged Kuriboh was still keeping the blobs at bay.

As Jaden said, "Don't worry, Kuriboh, buddy. It's all good; we still got Sparkman!"

Titan shook his head from his loss as he said, "Wrong. Skull Archfiend, destroy that peon! Blast Stream of Fury!"

Skull Archfiend roared and sent out another blast of electrical energy straight at Sparkman, who cried in pain before exploding.

As Titan said, "Next, I'll place a card facedown and activate the Spell Card, Double Spell!" He inserted a card into a slot as he said, "Now, by simply discarding one of the Spell Cards from my hand, I am allowed to use one of the spell cards from your graveyard. And I select Emergency Provisions!" The chosen Spell card appeared in Titan's hand. As he said, "Now, I sacrifice one meaningless card, and, regain a total of 1000 Life Points!" He looked down at his facedown to see it dissolve away.

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Titan:** 1400

As Titan said, "Your fate is sealed. You have not a single card remaining in your hand."

Titan waved his hand to the small blobs that surrounded them. As he said, "Battle Scarred will take your last Life Points next turn. Then you'll join the rest of the students I've taken, in the Shadow Realm."

Jaden looked down at the horde of slime creatures as Winged Kuriboh fended them off. As he said, "Better make this turn count, 'cause one way or another it's gonna be my last! Here I come!" He drew his card, as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK Mode!"

A stocky man in blue armor and matching cape, with two water hoses attached to his gloves appeared on the field, facing down the Skull Archfiend. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, Bubbleman'll just burst if he's left alone, so if he's the last card in my hand when I summon 'im, I'm allowed to summon another monster! And there's more if he's the only one on the field when he's summoned, I get to draw two more cards!"

Jaden took the top two cards from his deck and looked at them. As he said, "And whaddaya know, I drew his favorite, Bubble Shuffle!" A Spell was shown with bubbles dancing around.

As Jaden said, "Actually, it's more of a two step; see, it works like this. I switch him and one of your monsters to DEF Mode, then I sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a Hero!"

As Titan said, "Only if my Skull Archfiends ability doesn't stop you from succeeding," Titan waved his hand to the Roulette Wheel floating next to him. As he said, "If my Skull Archfiend's Counter Effect does not render your spell card useless, that is. If this roulette lands on a one, three, or six, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate."

Jaden groaned as he said, "Agh, I've had bad luck with this thing…" His eyes focused on the Roulette Wheel, watching the fireball move around the set of balls until it came to a complete stop one of them. It was the number two ball.

As Titan asks in shock "Two?!" He growled.

Jaden pumped his arm as he said, "All right! Finally, I win!" Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend knelt down into defense position.

As Jaden said, "Now, let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

A golden armored being stepped onto the field, large gold blades protruding out of its arms and legs. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

As Jaden said, "I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp'! Well, you're right! So sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster, all extra ATK points go to you! Now, Hero Bladedge! Show 'em how you got your name! Slice and Dice Attack!"

Bladedge soared full speed at the Skull Archfiend and passed right through it effortlessly. Skull Archfiend shows several hairline cuts, then explodes in a fiery pillar of smoke.

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Titan:** 0

As Titan shouted "NOOOO!" He was once again, attacked by the horde of slime balls. He slowly began to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back, head barely above the horde. As he said, "Agh, get of me!"

Jaden could only watch as Titan fought helplessly against the creatures but lost as he said, "Wow, those're some sweet Special Effects! So realistic…"

Winged Kuriboh, unnoticed by Jaden, creates a small tear in thin air, a hole through which light can be seen, then coos to draw Jaden's attention to it. As Jaden said, "Huh? Think that's an exit? Well, good enough for me!"

Jaden and Winged Kuriboh hurry out of there, as the place fills up with wall to wall globs. As Jaden said, "Let's make track!"

(Outside)

As Stan said, "Hey guys, look!" He pointed to a little cut in the dome with Jaden diving out of it!

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Bree asks, "Are you okay?"

As Jaden said, "Never better, guys!"

As Chumley asks, "What happened in there?"

Before Jaden could reply, the dome where the final part of the duel took place in started to implode on itself. The process caused a huge wind to kick up almost blowing the casket Alexis was in away. As the others held on for dear life, Jaden and Stan struggled to hold the casket, and Alexis, down until the dark orb burst into particles.

Jaden stood up and clapped as he said, "Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore?"

Stan, Bree, Syrus and Chumley didn't think so.

As Jaden said, "Talk about a magic trick! There were little monsters, and vortexes, and–"

As Syrus asks interrupting Jaden "Magic trick? You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

Jaden scratched the back of his head as he said, "Nah, it's all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Though I'd give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it! I've never seen anything like it." He then saw Stan and Bree. As he said, "I see you freed Bree, was your guy a phony, too?"

As Stan said, "Yup, but I'll tell ya later." As he said, "We should get Alexis out of here."

Later on, Crowler walked through the hallway of the abandoned Millennium House, coming into the cave. As he said, "Haha. Little Jaden must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now." As he said, "Come out, Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail. Every chattering of his jaw! Hmph! What's this?!"

Crowler noticed a card on the ground and picked it up. It was Pandemonium. As he said, "It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card! He would never leave this behind, unless... he lost!" As he asks, "What kind of Shadow Duelist would give up?!"

Then he heard someone saying "Not so sure…"

Crowler shrieked as he found Lisker leaning against the wall. As he asks, "You! What happened?"

As Lisker said, "Stan Martin beat me."

As Crowler said, "Hmm, really…"

When Alexis awoke, she found herself in the forest with Jaden, Syrus, Stan, Chumley and Bree sitting against a tree stump. As she asks, "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "Good morning, sleepyhead,"

As Alexis asks, "Where am I? What're you doing here?"

As Jaden said, "Hold on, what kind of a thank you is that! We're here 'cause we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress!"

As Alexis said, "Yeah, that strange man snatched me!"

As Jaden said, "That's right. We found your card, and this." He hands her Etoile Cyber card along with the picture frame they obtained.

Alexis's eyes started to tear up. As she said, "My brother! Oh! This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!"

As Stan asks, "Your brother?" As he asks, "Did he get caught up in this shadow game mess?"

As Bree said, "He must have, considering the story of this place."

As Jaden said, "That's right. I brought it to let you know that we wanna help you find him. After all, we can't have you gettin' locked up in any more tombs searchin' for 'im all by yourself!"

As Alexis asks, "You really were worried about me, weren't you?"

As Bree said, "Guys, we have a problem, the guy who kidnapped me has Kamen Riders cards."

Everyone gasps.

As Jaden asks, "There are more?!"

As Chumley said, "I thought that you and Zeke have the only ones!"

As Stan said, "That's what I thought too, but I was wrong." As he asks, "Remember that I told you that Kamen Riders fight for good, justice and peace?" They all nodded as he said, "Well, not all Kamen Riders are good, some of them are evil, they called themselves the Dark Riders, they wanted to wipe out humanity altogether in favor of people like them or were indifferent to how many people would die in their pursuits so long that they kept doing what it was that they loved, be it killing enemies or just simply fighting."

As Syrus asks in fear "How many were there?"

As Stan said, "There are many of them."

Before Jaden could ask, everyone saw the sun rising.

As Jaden said, "Uh oh sun's up. Better get back before they notice that we're gone!"

As Syrus said, "Bye Alexis!"

As Stan said, "Bye, Bree!"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, later."

As Jaden said, "See ya in class!" He and the others ran leaving only Bree and Alexis.

As Jaden said, "Oh, and if anyone asks, we were never here!"

Alexis look at the picture of her brother as she said in her thought "But you were, and you saved me. And now I might still be able to save my brother, too!"

Got it done! Surprise, Lisker uses the Dark Riders! Like before the Dark Riders will be in my profile soon.


	7. Duel and Unusual Punishment

Time for another chapter of this story! Let's Ride!

Chapter 7: Duel and Unusual Punishment

Among the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet; but someone was: Zane Truesdale, the highest ranking student at Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by a friendlier person who happened to see him. Then he heard someone saying "Zane?"

Zane never turned to the source but recognized it as Alexis Rhodes. As she asks, "What are you doing here?"

As Zane said, "Nothing. Just felt like being alone."

Alexis stood next to him. As Alexis said, "You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more."

As Zane said, "Well, that's because he doesn't belong here."

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, as he asks, "Who's playing war at this time of day?" He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. As he said, "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were snoozing away mainly because it was a free day.

Unfortunately, it was cut short by a forceful knock on the door waking Jaden up. As they heard someone saying, "Open this door right now or we will break it open!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, as he asks, "Oh really, you and what army?"

As the person said, "The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" Jaden opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room. The woman looked him over, as she said, "You must be Jaden Yuki…"

As Jaden ask, "Uh…yeah…so what's going on?"

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to one of the sleeping roommates. She frowned as she caught sight of Syrus as she said, "I take it that's Syrus Truesdale?"

Jaden nodded as he said, "Yeah…so who are you guys, and why are you here?"

The woman looked down at him as Syrus climbed out of bed and walked over as she said, "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you two are under campus arrest!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow as he asks, "Arrest?" As he asks, "What did we do?"

As the women said, "That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," As she said, "Now, get dressed!"

While that was happening, another group went to Stan's room as they knocked on his door.

Stan open his eyes as he opens the door as he looked at the man as he asks, "What's going on?"

As the man said, "Stan Martin, you are hereby under school arrest, now get dress!"

Stan, Syrus and Jaden walked near the interrogation room inside the school, Stan was wearing a black shit with W with one half being green and the other purple, they were now standing in a large, circular room with about five or six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on them. Three of them they knew well: Doctor Crowler, Chancellor Shephard, and the woman from the D.A.S.

As the three of them asks at the same time "Suspended?!"

As the D.A.S. woman said, "That's why I suggest," As she said, "You three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member and an eyewitness who backs it up. You three must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

As Stan said in his thought "Lisker!" As he said in his thought "He must've tattled us out! And I bet that faculty member was the one that hired him and that Titan guy!"

As Crowler asks "But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of hard–hearted tyrants?" As he said, "I say that we arrange something more sporting…"

As Jaden asks "Sporting?" As he asks, "What do you mean?"

As Crowler asks "Well Jaden…how about you and Syrus team up and play a tag–duel?" As he said, "Win and you go free…lose, and you both are expelled."

As Jaden asks, "Tag duel?" As he said, "That sounds sweet!"

Syrus turned to him, his face saying that he really didn't agree with him, as he said, "B–but Jaden! He said we'll get expelled if we lose!"

As Crowler said, "As for you, Mr. Martin," As he said, "You'll be in an 8000 point duel, with the same stipulations."

As Stan said, "Alright, since you're so dead set on it."

As Crowler asks "Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions…"

Shephard nodded as he said, "Very well…I'll arrange some opponents immediately."

As Crowler said, "Oh now, Chancellor." He looked back at Jaden, Syrus and Stan as he said, "Don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these boys."

As Sheppard said, "You'll have three days to prepare." As he said, "Stan, you'll duel first."

Later on, Chumley went to the Chancellor's office after hearing about the conditions Jaden, Syrus and Stan were placed in. As Sheppard asks, "You wanted to see me Chumley?"

Chumley nodded his head as he stood in front of the Chancellor's desk, as he said, "Yeah. Look, I…I was at the Abandoned Dorm too! I should be the one to duel with Jaden!"

He heard someone saying "No, it should be me."

Then they heard another one saying, "And I should be helping Stan in his duel."

Chumley turned to see Alexis and Bree walk up to the desk, the automatic door closing behind them.

Chumley wasn't the only one surprised to see the girls, Chancellor Sheppard's face said that he wasn't expecting this either.

As Alexis said, "They were helping Bree and I, sir, it's mostly my fault they were there." She stepped directly in front of Sheppard.

As Bree said, "Yeah, they only came into the dorm when…"

As Chumley said interrupting Bree "That's so bogus." As he said, "It's totally my fault. I was the one that lead them to the Abandoned Dorm, because I wanted to check out the…Abandoned Cafeteria…"

As Alexis said, "Fat chance, Chumley," She bowed slightly to Sheppard as she said, "Please, Chancellor, let me be Jaden or even Stan's partner…"

Sheppard couldn't help but smile at the three of them. The boys had real good friends, but he still had to keep some authority. As he said, "I'm sorry, but the decision is final. Stan will duel alone and Syrus will be Jaden's partner. And I'm sure that they'll do just fine."

Chumley, Bree and Alexis looked at each other, all of them thinking that it wasn't going to be as easy for Syrus as it would be for Jaden. And Stan would have a really tough time in a duel that takes longer than normal school duels. This was going to be a hard punishment.

Chumley had barely entered the room before Syrus latched onto him, a miserable look his face. As he asks, "So what did he say?!" As he asks, "Did he say yes?!" As he said, "Please say he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner, I'll get us both expelled!"

As Chumley said, "I tried Syrus!" He pushed him away as he said, "I even lied and said that I was the one that led you guys to the dorm!"

As Jaden said, "Well, you did lead us to its cafeteria…" He sat at his desk, going through his deck. As he said, "So in a way, you did lead us there…"

Syrus turned to Jaden as he asks "How can you be so calm about this, Jaden? Aren't you scared that I'm gonna get both of us kicked out?"

Still going through his cards, Jaden shook his head, as he said, "Nah…" He looked at Syrus as he said, "I wouldn't have any other partner!"

As Syrus asks "Are you out of your mind?!"

As Jaden said, "Look, Syrus…we're gonna go in there, duel our best and win the match. Know why?"

As Syrus said, "No not really…"

Jaden rose from his chair as he said, "Cause you and I are gonna work out our skills right now." As he said, "Now, go get your deck, 'cause we are gonna duel!"

As Syrus said, "Uh…" As he asks "W–what?"

Before that happen, Stan was walking back to his dorm. Then he heard someone saying "Stan!"

Stan turned to see Bree and Alexis coming towards him as Bree said, "I'm sorry, Stan." As she said, "We couldn't get him to have a tag duel."

As Stan asks, "Tag duel?" As he asks, "Why would you girls ask for that?"

As Bree said, "Because, we're responsible for having you go in there!"

As Stan said, "But, you girls went there to stop us, remember?" As he said, "So, if me and Jaden's heroic acts are rewarded with duels to see if we're good enough to stay…" As he took out his deck as he said, "…I'll say bring on the villain!"

As Alexis said, "Stan," Stan turned to Alexis as she said, "You know, if Crowler's arranging the opponents for you guys, then you'll have rough time."

As Stan said, "Well then, Alexis, I'll just have to give it my all." As he said, "As long, as I believe in my deck, I can't lose!" Stan just look at his cards leaving Bree and Alexis.

As Alexis said, "He's a little like Jaden; can't resist a strong opponent when he gets one."

As Bree said, "That's who he is, he likes to face strong opponents. But he also helps others when he needs to." As she said, "Which is why I'm gonna help him." She ran to Stan as she said, "Stan!" Stan turn to her as she said, "Stan, as one of your best friend I want to duel you!"

As Stan ask blinking "Wait, you want to duel me now?"

As Bree said, "Of course! It would be like old times!"

Stan smiled and nodded as he said, "Okay then let's duel." He turns to Alexis as he ask, "You want to watch?"

As Alexis said, "Sure."

Stan and Bree took their respective sides and then strapped their duel disks on to their arms. As Bree ask, "Ready Stan?"

As Stan said, "Always, give it your all."

As Bree said, "I was about to say the same thing."

Stan and Bree insert their deck into their slots and their Duel Disk went from standby to active. They drew their opening hand as they said at the same time, "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Bree:** 4000

As Bree said, "Ladies first." As she drew her sixth card as she said, "I summon Apprentice Magician in DEF Mode!" Apprentice Magician appeared on the field. (2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800).

As Bree said, "I'll also set one card, and turn it over to you!" A facedown card appeared at her feet.

As Stan said, "My draw!" He draws his card as he said in his thought "She'll want me to attack and she'll summon another monster. I'll play it safe for now…"

As Stan said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "And since he's on the field for every Kamen Rider on the field including himself, he gains 100 points." (4/ATK: 2000–2100/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As OOO said, " _Good strategy, Stan._ "

As Stan said, "Thanks Eiji."

As Bree said in her thought "He knew what was going on." She draws her card as she said, "I summon Gemini Elf in ATK Mode!"

Appearing in twin light pillars two elves appeared. A blonde one with a blue dress down to her mid–thighs, and a red head in a purple dress with slits on both sides, showing off her legs. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900).

As Bree said, "Next up, Mystical Space Typhoon!" A twister came from her hand and destroyed Stan's Negate Attack. As she said, "Gemini Elf, attack his OOO with Twin Spell!"

As Stan said in his thought "That's odd, she knows OOO is stronger."

As Bree said, "And while I'm at it, I'll activate Magician's Circle!" She reveals her Trap card, depicting Spellbinding Circle inside of an ice cavern, as she said, "Now we both summon a Spellcaster monster from our decks in ATK mode, as long as they have 2000 ATK or less! But all your cards are Warriors!" As she said, "So I summon my Illusion Magician!"

A small Magician in purple robes appeared. Though his face wasn't visible but two green eye dots, he looked strangely familiar. (4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1900).

As Alexis asks, "Bree is that–"

As Bree said, "Looks like the head honcho of Yugi's deck doesn't it?" Alexis nodded as Bree said, "Well, I can tell you that his special ability: While on the field or graveyard, Illusion Magician's name is treated as the Dark Magician!"

As Stan asks, "What's the point of that?"

As Bree said, "You'll see but first I need to stop my attack and end my turn."

Stan draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

Momotaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered Momotaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " As he threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Now, I activate Den–O's other special ability!"

As Alexis ask, "Other?"

As Stan said, "I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon one of the other forms from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard! And I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O Rod Form from my Deck!"

As Den–O said, " _Fine, turtle, you're up._ " Den–O pressed the blue button as an aquatic theme tune played he swipe the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"ROD FORM!"** The armor disappears leaving Den–O Plat Form the additional armor appeared floating around him. Instead of securing itself, it began to spin until a different configuration came up. The red chest plates were now aimed at his back while the yellow and black ones were hovering over his chest. It then opened from the middle to reveal blue armor that was his new chest plates and shoulder pads that were thick. With a loud clank, the armor attached itself to his body. The final touch was a blue turtle with silver fins coming down the center of his face. The turtle then split down the middle to reveal two orange hexagonal eyepieces. The two turtle pieces attached themselves to the sides of his head before twisting so that the front turtle fins were pointing behind him. Den–O took out the DenGasher and combine them into a rod and placed it on his shoulder and asks, " _Mind if I reel you in?_ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Now, OOO's effect activates again." (4/ATK: 2100–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

Bree draw her card as she said, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in ATK Mode!"

Breaker the Magical Warrior appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Bree said, "And when he's Normal Summoned, I can give him a Spell counter that increases his attack power by 300!" A blue glowing symbol appeared on his shield. (4/ATK: 1600–1900/DEF: 1000).

As Bree said, "I end my turn."

Stan draw his card as he said, "OOO attack Gemini Elf with TaToBa Kick!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** From the Batta portion of the chest plate, green energy trailed down the lines down to OOO's legs where OOO bent his legs as his feet became a pair of Grasshopper back legs OOO then threw out his arms and staggered his new feet to position as if he was preparing to jump as he focused the tremendous amount of energy that was now flowing through his body. As he brought his arms around into a fighting stance, Red Energy began to emanate with a hawk call from his head, Yellow energy from his body with a tiger's roar, and Green Energy from his legs as the chatter of a grasshopper sounded off as he bent his new legs before leaping high into the air. When he reached the apex of his jump, three rings of energy appeared in front of him, one Red, one Yellow, and one Green. As he started to fly towards the rings, the Taka Head locked on to Gemini Elfs as they saw what was coming down at them. Throwing his legs out into a drop kick, he flew through the Red Ring and as he did a pair of red energy wings projected from his back and the Red Ring wrapped around his legs at the knees as his feet glowed with power. As he passed through the Yellow Ring two pairs of 4 Yellow claw slash marks appeared at his sides as the Yellow Ring wrapped around his legs under the Red Ring at the middle of his lower legs. Finally, he passed through the Green Ring as it wrapped around his feet and an aura of green appeared around the lower part of his body, and as he passed through the last ring as he said, " _Seiya!_ " OOO kicked Gemini Elfs, the Rings all discharged from around OOO's legs adding extra impact to the kick as interlocking Red, Yellow, and Green rings flashed out from the impact. As Gemini Elfs exploded in pixels.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Bree:** 3700

As Stan said, "Now, Den–O attack Illusion Magician with Den–Rider Kick."

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as blue energy streams entered his DenGasher. He then threw the rod like a javelin, allowing it to pierce Illusion Magician and forming the blue turtle shell shaped barrier. Illusion Magician was paralyzed and unable to move. Den–O Rod Form then did a mighty leap and came down on Illusion Magician, colliding with him with a powerful flying kick. Illusion Magician exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Bree:** 3100

As Stan said, "Now, I activate Den–O's effect and send Den–O Rod Form to the graveyard and summon Kamen Ride Den–O Axe Form from my deck!"

As Den–O Rod Form said, " _Your turn Kintaros._ " Den–O pressed the yellow button as it played an old Japanese chime. He swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"AXE FORM!"** The armor disappears leaving Den–O Plat Form. The armor hovered around Den–O's body before swirling to a new configuration. The red plates attached to his back while the yellow and black ones connected with his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared form under them and attached to Den–O's shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den–O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the center of his face to look like a large horn. Den–O took out the DenGasher and combine them into an axe as he put the axe on his right shoulder as he cracked his neck with his fist and said, " _My strength has made you cry!_ " (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000).

As Stan said, "Now attack her Breaker with Dynamic Chop!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as yellow streams of energy raced from it into the axe. Den–O Axe Form spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up. Den–O Axe Form bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air. Den–O Axe Form met the apex of his jump just as the axe was beginning to fall. His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Den–O Axe Form began coming back down. As Breaker looked up and saw Den–O coming back down. As Den–O Axe Form brought his weapon down on his opponent and sliced it right down the middle. A yellow line was visible in Breaker before he exploded in a fireball which sounds echoed through the air. As Den–O Axe Form said calmly " _Dynamic Chop!_ "

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Bree:** 3000

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

Bree draw her card as she said, "Thanks. I wanted you to do that."

As Stan asks, "Why's that?"

As Bree said, "Because, I'm sacrificing my Apprentice Magician, for a monster you guys would deem the cutest monster ever!" Apprentice Magician disappeared as a flurry of hearts appeared in the air.

As Stan said, "Bree!" As he asks, "Are you…?"

As Bree said, "That's right!" As she said, "I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

From the hearts appeared a young and beautiful magician. She had a long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She wore a blue magician's hat, robe and boots with a pink mini–skirt and carried a small scepter. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

Alexis' eyes bugged as she asks "No way! You have one of Yugi's magician's!?"

Bree giggled as she said, "Yup, and you are the first one to see this in Duel Academy!"

As Stan said, "Glad to see you still have her."

As Bree said, "I told you, I'm gonna get you pumped and my Dark Magician Girl's gonna help me! Especially since she gets 300 points for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard!"

As Stan said, "Illusion Magician counts as one if he's in the graveyard." Dark Magician Girl was surrounded by a pink aura. (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 1700).

As Bree said, "Dark Magician Girl with Dark Burning Attack!" As Dark Magician Girl charged up a dark, pink ball in her scepter and flung it at Den–O. As he exploded into dust.

 **Stan:** 3700

 **Bree:** 3000

As Bree said, "I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

Stan draw his card as he said, "I'll play OOO Roulette! You know the drill! I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, OOO gets a new form! Go, dice roll!"

A huge white die appeared and rolled to the ground for a few seconds until it landed on a 1. As he said, "Awesome! A one! Now I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO GataKiriBa Combo from my Deck!"

OOO took out the red and yellow coins and replaced them with two new green ones. One a stag beetle and a mantis coin He then place the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced, **"KUWAGATA! KAMIKIRI! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"GA~TA GATA GATAKIRI–BA! GATAKIRIBA!"** The three images of the stag beetle, mantis, and grasshopper appeared in a column and formed into one and moved back to OOO's chest. OOO started to turn all green as his helmet now changed into a green helmet with orange lenses that had stag beetle horns. The arms his arms were now light green segmented armor like an insect with a pair of curved swords like the claws of a mantis now, and his Batta legs pretty much stayed the same. The designs on his chest changed with the top part beings a pair of green stag beetle horns, and the middle part being a mantis's head with the bladed arms in the front. (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500).

As Stan said, "Now, OOO attack Dark Magician Girl with GataKiriBa Kick!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** OOO leaped into the air before aiming for a flying kick. His body then flashed before three clones appeared behind him, one kicking off the one in front to increase the force of the attack as he flew down. As OOO said, " _Seiya!_ " OOO smashed into Dark Magician Girl before she exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 3300

 **Bree:** 2600

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Bree draw her card as she said, "First, I activate Call off the Haunted to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" The Trap card was revealed as Dark Magician Girl appeared. As Bree said, "Next, comes Magic Formula giving her 700 ATK points!" The other facedown card let out a magic book that appeared in Dark Magician Girl's hand as she skimmed through it and gained new magic. (6/ATK: 2300–3000/DEF: 1700).

As Bree said, "Now I summon Dark Elf to the field!"

A dark skinned elf with purple hair and a dark green robe. The elf gave a devious smirk at Stan. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 800).

As Bree said, "Now Dark Magician Girl, go get your revenge! Dark Evaporation Wave!"

Dark Magician Girl used a new Spell, presumably from the Magic Formula. Instead of charging power, she waved it at the ground, creating a purple sea that came for OOO.

As Bree said, "Now, I'll play Rush Recklessly to give her 700 points!"

The energy wave cracked with more energy when Dark Magician Girl put more power in her attack. (6/ATK: 3000–3700/DEF: 1700).

As OOO said, " _Uh oh._ " The blast collided with him as he exploded in pixel.

 **Stan:** 2700

 **Bree:** 2600

As Bree said, "Dark Elf, attack with Dark Enchantment! And I'll willingly pay 1000 for your attack!"

Dark Elf started chanting as she floated over to Stan with a dark aura.

 **Stan:** 2700

 **Bree:** 1700

The dark aura collided with Stan.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Bree:** 1600

As Bree said, "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me 1000 life points!" A blue aura glowed around her.

 **Stan:** 300

 **Bree:** 2600

As Bree said, "I end my turn." Dark Magician Girl's ATK points went back to normal. (6/ATK: 3700–3000/DEF: 1700).

Stan draw his card as he said, "I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards and discarded two." As he did so as he said, "Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blade whom I sent to the Graveyard thanks to Graceful Charity."

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky, he flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the two monsters as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Now I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was a regular belt that had a strange Black Hand design with a gold trim. As he adjusted a ring on his left index finger with the same symbol and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"** It flashed before an oversized silver buckle appeared, the black and gold 'hand' still on it this was the WizarDriver. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that as the Silhouette then raised his left hand as it had a large ruby ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like a helmet. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He placed the ring over the belt. As the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** The Silhouette held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from the Silhouette's left side across his body to the right as the Silhouette had completely change was completed. From head to toe, he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem–like armor, which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon–like crests. From his waist hung a robe–like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it as he said, " _Its…ShowTime._ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

As Alexis said, "Wow, you have a Wizard who is a Kamen Rider."

As Stan said, "Yup, he's the fourteen Primary Kamen Rider. Wizard."

As Wizard said, " _My name is Haruto Soma. Nice to meet you._ "

As Stan said, "I play Shrink to cut your Dark Elf's ATK points in half." He reveals a spell card it showed a monster standing behind what looks like a broken mirror and showed a smaller version of that monster. Dark Elf grew smaller and her ATK points went lower. (4/ATK: 2000–1000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "I activate Rising Energy! By discarding 1 card Blade gains 1500 ATK points." He discards a card as Blade glowed in a golden aura. (4/ATK: 2000–3500/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "I activate Kamen Rider Wizard's FIRE ability! When he battles, his ATK points double until the end of the Battle Phase!"

As Bree asks in shock "What?!"

Wizard started to glow with power while he was surrounded by fire. (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1500).

As Bree said smiling "Okay Stan, I think you're ready!" As she said, "I know you'll win your duel and stay at the Academy!"

As Stan said, "Thanks!" As he said, "Wizard attack Dark Elf with Wizard Strike!"

As Wizard said, " _The finale!_ " He pushes the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He switched rings on his right hand with one depicting a flaming dragon and a foot as he placed it over the WizarDriver. As the WizarDriver announced, **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!"** A magical ring appeared, Wizard did a twirl, a swish of the trench coat over his legs, and kneeled as his right foot charged with fire magic. When he felt the charge was enough, he charged forward before doing a front flip on his hands which positioned him with his back facing Dark Elf. Wizard jump into the air, reorienting himself to kick Dark Elf, as Wizard extended his right foot, and, after making contact, landed on the other side of Dark Elf. The same magical ring appeared behind Dark Elf as she collapsed before they both vanished in an explosion.

 **Stan:** 300

 **Bree:** 200

As Stan said, "Now, Blade Attack Dark Magician Girl with Lighting Sonic!"

Blade spread the panels in his sword pulling out Five of Spade, Six of Spade, and Nine of Spade and closed the panel. The Nine of Spades held the images of a Jaguar with two jet pack. He slashes them through the Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"KICK! THUNDER! MACH!"** The three images appeared behind him as Blade raised his weapon to the sky before planting the tip into the ground as the pictures on the cards were fused into his body with the rest of the card disappearing into thin air. As the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SONIC!"** Blade began to charge with a war cry. He moved so quickly his body was like a blur. Blade took a flying leap into the air as he seemed to blur from the speed he was using. Blade did a war cry as he extended his foot and it became engulfed in electricity, aimed right at Dark Magician Girl. As Blade collided with Dark Magician Girl's chest. Screaming in pain from the electric attack, Dark Magician Girl fell to the ground covered in electricity and then exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 300

 **Bree:** 0

Stan walk over to Bree as soon as the duel disks deactivated, and the holograms disappeared.

As Alexis said, "Great job, you two."

As Stan said "Thanks." He turns to Bree as he said, "Looks like you're getting better. Any luck of finding a Dark Magician?"

As Bree said, "Nope, but I'm not gonna give up!"

As Stan said, "Good, I gotta go to see Jaden and Syrus." He then ran off. Bree and Alexis look at each other and nodded following Stan.

At the edge of the cliff, Stan catch up and Chumley told him about what Jaden and Syrus are doing as he and Chumley is watching Jaden and Syrus below.

Chumley looked down to his below, about to start to duel on the beach. As he said, "Ok guys, remember, this is just a practice duel for your tag–duel, so go easy!"

Both boys noticed that Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked like was about to wet his pants, if the waves nearby didn't do that for him first.

Blade and Decade appeared as Blade said, " _Looks like Syrus still needs to believe in himself._ "

As Decade said, " _Yeah, how could he help Jaden win if he keeps getting nervous?_ "

As Blade said, " _We have to believe in Syrus, Tsukasa. He can do it I know he can._ "

As Decade said, " _You always believe in people huh, Kazuma?_ "

As Blade said, " _I know Syrus has potential._ "

Decade nodded as they looked at the boys.

As Stan said, "From the looks of Jaden, I don't think that he knows how to go easy…"

Then they heard someone saying "That's probably a good thing…"

Chumley jumped and turned to see Alexis and Bree walking up to them. As Chumley asks "What do you mean?"

As Bree said, "From what Alexis told me, Jaden not going easy is a good thing…"

As Alexis said, "Yeah…" As she said, "Believe me, I know Dr. Crowler and the people he could get, most likely aren't pushovers. Both Jaden and Syrus need to be at their best, because if they're not, they'll both be expelled…" As she said, "Also, Stan I want to duel you tomorrow."

As Stan ask, "Really?"

As Alexis said, "Yup, I want to duel you again in a single duel."

As Jaden said, "Alright Syrus…" He inserted his deck and waved as Syrus as he said, "Get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!"

Syrus signed as he said, "Yeah… fun… sure. Might as well squeeze some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here…"

As Jaden asks "Uh…what was that?"

As Syrus said, "Oh… uh, nothing!"

As Jaden said, "Then, let's duel!"

Syrus signed again as he said, "Yeah, yeah… let's duel…" Both players drew their starting hand.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Syrus:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Here I come, Syrus!" As he drew his sixth card as he said, "Sweet… I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!" Avian appeared in front of him. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "And then I'll also throw down a facedown! Your go!"

Syrus drew his card as he said, "Also, let's see…" He looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled. As he said in his thought "Oooh! My Patroid's attack can beats Jaden's Avian!"

As Jaden asks "Hey, Syrus! What's that smile for, you got something good?"

Panicking, Syrus nodded as he said, "Well, uh…yeah I think so. I summon Patroid in ATK Mode!"

A strange monster appeared. It looked like a car from an old kid's show, complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like arms and legs. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

As Syrus said, "Go, Siren Smasher!"

Patroid drove off towards Avian, its siren blaring and beaming out red lights, aimed straight at Avian.

As Jaden said, "Not so fast! I got a Trap, Negate Attack!" His facedown card rose upward.

The Trap card unleashed a strange vortex that forced Patroid backwards, away from Avian, leaving Avian safe from attacking this turn.

As Syrus said, "Aw man…" As he said, "I should've guess your facedown was a Trap…"

As Chumley said shaking his head "Duh… Syrus walked right into that one." As he said, "Can't believe he did that…"

A low mewling sound made the Slifers and Obelisks look down to see Pharaoh rubbing against their legs, as Chumley picked him up.

As Stan said, "And he could've avoided that if he activated Patroid's ability…" As he said, "That's not like Syrus to make a mistake like that."

As Syrus said, "Dirt is great, don't'cha think dirt is just the coolest thing Jaden?" As he made small designs in the dirt, his back to Jaden.

As Jaden said, "Sy! Don't crack on me just yet, you just made one mistake, that's all."

Syrus turned around and rose to his feet, as he said, "Yeah, coming to this school…"

Jaden shook his head, as he said, "No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special power is all. He lets you check out one of your opponent's facedown cards once per turn. You could've seen my Trap."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, I know I'm no good!" He turned his head away as he said, "I don't belong here."

As Jaden said, "Whoa, slow down there. I didn't mean anything like that!"

Syrus lowered his head. As he said, "I know you didn't, Jaden. I know you were trying to help… It's just that…"

Jaden waved at him. As he said, "Now look, you're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponent's right now and from here on out, we outta act like it!" He drew his next card. As he said, "Game on!" He looked at his hands as he said in his thought "Alright, Syrus is gonna be in for a shock!" As he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!"

Sparks rose out from out of the ground and Sparkman appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And now… I'll have my Sparkman attack Patroid!"

Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it hard, hitting Patroid directly in the middle. Patroid let out a sad siren and exploded, blasted by the spear.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Syrus:** 3600

As Jaden said, "And now, Avian, attack Sy!" As he said, "Windstorm Strike!"

Avian leapt into the air and beat his wings hard, creating a small cyclone of wind before diving right it and knocking Syrus clear off of his feet.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Syrus:** 2600

As he said, "Last, I'll place a card facedown and that's it."

Syrus sat up, smiling slightly as he said, "Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both of our turns, I can't win!"

As Alexis said, "Of course you can win Syrus!"

As Stan said, "That's right. The duel's barely even starting. It's not over 'til the last card is drawn!"

As Bree said, "They're right, Syrus, don't give up!"

As Chumley said, "I mean, duh! That's the first thing they teach you in Freshman Dueling class! I should know, I took it twice!"

As Stan and Bree asks at the same time "Huh?"

As Bree ask, "Are you serious?"

As Stan asks "What year are you in, dude?" Stan heard the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts cheering from behind him.

Syrus let the words sink in, and then looked at his deck. As he said, "He's right. Not only am I dueling for myself here, but for Jaden as well!" He took a deep breath and pushed himself from the dirt, as he said, "And the best thing I could do right now would be…to take him down!"

As Alexis said, "Come on, Sy you can do this!"

Chumley nodded. As he said, "Totally! You just gotta believe in yourself, duh!"

As Stan said, "That's the way, Syrus!"

Alexis giggled and looked at the boys. As she said, "You know, you two pretty good with words of encouragement…"

As Stan said blushing "Uh, thanks."

Surprised by the comment, Chumley smiled slightly. As he said, "Yeah, I got lots of books on self–esteem and self–confidence. For some reason, my dad keeps getting them for me…"

As Bree said, "Yeah…wonder why…" As she said, "Well thanks to you, Syrus is back in the duel and not playing in the dirt. Nice work."

As Chumley said, "Uh…thanks…"

Alexis looked back down at her two friends on the beach as she said, "The only question now is how he plays from here on out…"

As Syrus said, "Alright…here goes nothing…" As he drew his next card and looked at his hand. As he said in his thought "Well… I don't have anything that could take down Avian or Sparkman. Looks like I'll have to go with a different strategy." As he said, "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 new cards from my deck!" He drew two cards. As he asks "Huh?" He stared at the cards he draws. One was Polymerization, and the other one he drew was Power Bond as he said in his thought "Power Bond!"

As Jaden said in his thought "Judging from Syrus' face…he must've drawn a sweet card!" As he watched his friend stare at his cards as he asks in his thought "Wonder what it is?"

Stan looked over Syrus's hand. And saw that he had Gyroid, Steamroid, Limiter Removal, Shield Crush, Weapon Change, Polymerization, and Power Bond. As he said in his thought "He's got it! Syrus won! He just needs to play Power Bond to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid, play Limiter Removal, and it's over!"

As Syrus said whispering "Power Bond's like Polymerization…only better." As he said, " "If I summon a Machine–Type Fusion monster with this card, it's ATK points are doubled!" His shoulders slumped and closed his eyes. As he said, "Oh well…I'm not good enough to play this card…at least according to my brother…"

 _(Flashback)_

As Syrus said in his thought "I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him, my big chance to show him that I couldn't be pushed around!"

 **Syrus:** 1600

 **Bully:** 1900

 _A younger Syrus was facing a big sized bully. The bully only had a face down card, while Syrus had nothing._

 _As Syrus said, "Alright, you're going down!" Syrus drew his next card and smiled, very happy at his luck. As he said in his thought "Awesome, Power Bond! The card my brother gave me! I'll win for sure now!" He looked up at the bully._

 _As the bully said, "Quit your stalling, you little pip–squeak! You're gonna lose and you know it, so let's just get it over with!"_

 _As Syrus said, "Yeah, well that's what you think!" As he said, "This duel is mine!"_

 _As the Bully said, "Yeah right!" As he said, "The only thing that's gonna be yours is a serious butt–kicking!"_

 _Syrus laughed at him. As he said, "Sorry, but I'm not scared of all your nasty threats. Do you hear that? I'm not afraid of you anymore! You know why?" He raised his card ready to play it as he said, "Cause I'm the one that's gonna take you down!"_

 _Then they heard another voice shouted, "STOP!"_

 _Syrus stopped in the middle of his happy moment and fell to the ground at the interruption. He sat up and looked behind him. As he asks, "Who's that?"_

 _A taller and older boy in a blue school uniform walked by with his dark blue hair swaying behind him. A younger version of his older brother as Syrus asks "Zane?!"_

 _Zane walked to the bully and held out a card. As he said, "This duel never happened, got it? Just take this card and go."_

 _The bully looked at the card and laughed. As he said, "Nice card…you got yourself a deal!" He swiped the card from Zane's hand and walked away, stuffing it into his pants pocket._

 _As Syrus asks "What are you doing, Zane?!" He picks himself up as he said, "I was about to win this duel with the card you gave me!"_

 _Zane didn't even turn around to face him as he said, "No you weren't, Syrus, and if I had known that you were gonna misplay it, I'd have never given it to you in the first place!"_

 _As Syrus said, "Misplay? What are you talking about? I wasn't gonna misplay it!"_

 _As Zane said, "Yes you were!" He held up the card as he said, "This is the facedown card that kid on the field!"_

 _Syrus peered at the card and recognized it as one of the best known Traps in the game. As he asks in shock "Spellbinding Circle…?"_

 _As Zane said, "That's right! This is a very powerful Trap card, Syrus. When this Trap is sprung, the monster attacking is forced to stop its attack and it cannot change its battle position," As he said, "So you would've attacked using a monster you summoned with Power Bond, and it's ATK points would've doubled! But Spellbinding Circle would've prevented you from attacking with it and you would've taken a lot of damage to your Life Points at the end of your turn for using Power Bond!" He was right and Syrus knew it._

 _Syrus sniffed and lowered his head, on the verge of tears from the scolding._

 _As Zane said, "You weren't thinking Syrus… you didn't take into account the facedown card, and you didn't take in account Power Bonds adverse effect! Sure, you may know how to use Power Bond, but there's a lot more to dueling that just that!"_

 _(Flashback end)_

As Syrus said to himself "Just holding this card again gives me the chills." As he continued to look at the card as he asks to himself "And what did he mean that just using it wasn't enough?"

As Jaden said, "Hey!" As he asks, "You alright over there, Sy?"

Snapping out of his trance, Syrus shook his head and looked at Jaden. As he said, "Uh…I'm fine." He put Power Bond back and pulled out a different card as he said, "I play this Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, I'll use it to fuse the Gyroid and the Steamroid in my hand to create the Steam Gyroid!"

As Stan asks in his thought "What's he doing?!"

A swirling vortex opened up above the two duelists and two strange vehicles appeared on the field, one looking like a cartoony helicopter, and the other one looking like a toy train with the same cartoonish look. Both were sucked into the vortex and moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and the Gyroid's fan blades appeared. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800).

As Syrus said, "Alright, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go loco–motive!" As he said, "Attack with Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that rose high into the air and curved around before slamming into Avian. Avian struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel and rammed itself hard into Avian's chest.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Syrus:** 2600

As Syrus said, "Gotcha!" As he asks "Had enough practice, Jaden?"

Jaden's shoulders shook as he laughed loud and hard. As he said, "Whaddya mean have I had enough? No way, Sy! You know the old saying 'No pain, no gain'…and with what I have planned, you're gonna get a lot!" He drew his card, as he said, "And you may be one of my best pals, Syrus, but now we're rivals and I have the cards to treat you like one! Now brace yourself! I play my Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman, unite!" Clayman appeared on the field only to rise up into the air. The air, which a large mass of storm clouds had gathered, thunder rolling and lightning bolts streaking across the sky as they disappeared. Soon, Thunder Giant appeared. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Pharaoh mewed and leapt out of Chumley's arms and began to walk away.

Alexis saw this and looked up at Thunder Giant, As she said, "That cat's got the right idea…,"

Chumley looked at Alexis, as he said, "C'mon, it's just another monster…"

As Bree said, "Not just any monster Chumley." As she said, "Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned, if the monster he's targeting has ATK Points that are less or equal to his own,"

Chumley's eyes widened as he asks "Really?" As he said, "Then I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus…"

As Stan said, "Syrus would've won last turn…"

As Chumley and the two girls asks looking at Stan in confusion "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "Ok Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!" Thunder Giant roared and raised its finger to the heavens, using it as a lightning rod. A bolt struck it and he redirected it back up to the sky. Moments later, a shower of bright needles rained down upon Steam Gyroid, hammering it hard and fast. Steam Gyroid let out a panicked whistle before being wiped off the field.

Syrus lowered his arm as the smoke cleared. As he said, "Aw man… that leaves me defenseless!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah it does!" As he held his card as he said, "But I'm not done yet! Burstinatrix, I summon you in ATK mode!" Burstinatrix appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said, "Now comes the tag attack!" As he said, "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant sent out a stream of electricity at Syrus with Syrus screaming as his body was electrocuted, knocking him to his knees.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Syrus:** 200

As Jaden said, "Now, Burstinatrix attack with Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix formed a fireball in her and sent it straight at Syrus in a stream of fire. Syrus backed away as the hologram flames engulfed him, depleting the rest of his life points.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Syrus:** 0

As Jaden said, "That's game!" He gave his two finger salute. As he said, "Pretty sweet duel, Syrus!"

Syrus slowly sat up from his fallen place and looked at his friend as he approached. As he said, "I dunno, Jaden… I didn't put up a good enough fight…"

As Jaden asks, "What are you talking about?" He stopped a few inches away form Syrus as he said, "Sure, I was able to pull it through at the end, but you pulled off some pretty sweet moves there. Although, I am wondering about something… what was that card you pulled? The one you didn't play?"

Before Syrus could stop him, Jaden bent down and pulled away the card his brother gave him. Jaden looked at it as he said, "Power Bond? This is a sweet card, Syrus, why didn't you play it? If you did, your Steam Gyroid's ATK would've been doubled! You would've had one tough monster…" He looked down at Syrus, grinning. As he said, "On second thought, I think it was cool for me that you didn't play it."

As Syrus said, "You don't understand…" Syrus stood up and snatched the card away. As he said, "My brother says I'm not good enough to play it and it's obvious that he's right…"

As Jaden said, "Syrus…"

As Syrus said, "It's also obvious that you won't be able to win the tag–duel with me as your partner." He ran down the beach.

As Jaden said, "Hey, wait! Syrus!"

As Chumley said, "Syrus!" He ran after them. Stan, Bree, and Alexis were left alone on the cliff, looking down, the scene still playing in their heads.

The waves crashed against the rocks as Alexis, Stan, and Bree walked up to Jaden, who was looking out at the water.

As Alexis said, "I guess practice doesn't make perfect…at least not with Syrus, it doesn't."

Jaden frowned as he said, "I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself and he had this awesome Spell card but didn't play it because of his brother telling him not too!"

Alexis and Bree widened their eyes at that as they looked at each other and back at Jaden.

Jaden notice this as he asks, "What is it Alexis and Bree? Am I missing something here?"

As Stan asks, "Yeah, what's going on?"

As Bree said, "Well… that brother of his goes to this school. And you've probably heard of him too…"

As Stan said, "I haven't…"

As Jaden asks "Yeah, me neither… who are you talking about?"

Alexis looked at the two boys with incredulity as she said, "Hello? Third Year Obelisk student and number one duelist in the Academy? He's the big man on campus! Zane! And he's really good as his reputation!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah? Well, I'll tell you Alexis…" As he said, "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother."

As Stan said, "I hear ya on that." As he said, "What kind of brother tells his little brother that he's not good enough to play a card? It just doesn't make any sense."

As Jaden said "I wonder what happened to the two of them…"

As Alexis said, "Jaden…don't pry…" As she said, "It's their problem, don't get involved."

Jaden grinned and punched his open palm. As he said, "Don't worry…I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna duel!" He looked at both girls and Stan as he said, "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's goin' on!"

As Alexis said, "Jaden, you're not listening! No one duels Zane!"

As Stan asks, "Is he supposed to be untouchable?" As he said, "I don't believe no one is unbeatable not even me."

As Bree said, "Trust me, Stan. He's good. He's never lost a duel during the year in Duel Academy. Not even the teachers!"

As Stan said, "Wow, never mind."

As Jaden said, "People duel Zane if their tag–team partner isn't playing up to snuff because of him." As he said, "I wanna see how I stack up against this guy anyway…"

As Alexis said in her thought "Well…if he's not going to listen to me or Bree…" She shook her head and smiled as she said, "Good luck then Jaden…good luck."

Jaden threw his fist into the air as he said, "Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" He ran off.

As Bree said, "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

As Stan said, "Knowing Jaden, he'll be fine." As Bree said, "Well better head back."

As Alexis said, "Same here. I gotta get going too."

The two girls then started to leave until Stan said, "Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis stop to turn to Stan as he said, "We'll duel tomorrow, right?"

As Alexis said smiling "Right, tomorrow."

Stan smiled as Alexis turned back around and went to catch up with Bree before Stan left as well to go back to his own dorm.

There you go! Bree has Dark Magician Girl! Hope you like it!


	8. For the sake of Syrus

Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 8! Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 8: For the sake of Syrus

It was another day at Duel Academy as Jaden walked into the card shop and down on a table filling out a form of some sort. As he said, "I can't believe this Zane guy… It's because of him that Sy's got no confidence at all. If my big bro told me that I wasn't good enough to use a good card, I'd be insecure too. But now… that's all gonna change." He paused his writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil. As he said, "I wonder… do you Spell Zane with two N's? Man, these Duel Request forms are a drag…"

Oh course, Jaden was too busy filling out the form, that he didn't notice Crowler creeping up behind him.

As Crowler asks "Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over Jaden's shoulder and swiped the form away, scanning it. As he asks "Planning a duel eh? Against who?" His eyes bugged out and he smirked. As he said, "You must be joking…"

Jaden reached out, wanting to take back his form. As he said, "No, not really. I'm gonna take Zane on in a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our upcoming tag team match."

As Crowler said, "Ah yes, the big tag–team duel…the one where if you both lose, you'll both be expelled?" He shook his head as he said, "Now you say that dueling Zane will prepare you for the match? Well that's too bad, because there will be no duel!"

Jaden watched in horror as Crowler ripped his Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing as he did so. As Jaden said, "Hey!"

Chumley sat on a tree branch, his deck spread out before him, and a Des Koala card in his hand. As he said, "Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another Koala…" He looked at the deck, the card and nodded. As he said, "Yeah… fifteen oughta be enough."

Then he heard Jaden saying "Lousy Dr. Crowler…"

As Chumley asks "Huh?" He looked up to see Jaden walking coming close to Chumley's tree.

As Jaden asks "Where does it say that those Duel Request Forms need to be filled out in triplicates? And with a #8 pencil?" He stopped and crossed his arms not understanding what Crowler told him earlier.

Just then some of Chumley's card fell on top of Jaden and Chumley started falling down until he held on hanging like a sloth. Jaden looked up to see where the cards came from and he saw Chumley too. As he said, "It's either a giant sloth, or it's just Chumley."

As Chumley asks "Hey, Jaden…whaddup?" He held on the tree.

Jaden looked down at his feet and saw the cards Chumley dropped. He bent down to picked up the cards. He couldn't help but laugh, as he said, "Chumley, there's like… a zillion koala cards down here!"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, they so rule…" As he asks "Wanna have a pick–up duel against em?"

As Jaden said in his head "Hey… a pick up duel!" As he asks "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Chumley!" He turned back the way he came and started to run off.

As Chumley asks "Where are you going?"

As Jaden said, "The Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

As Chumley asks "Why are you going there?!"

As Jaden said, "A pick–up duel against Zane!"

As Chumley asks "The Zane?!" He lost his grip on the branch and fell down. Then he heard someone asking "Chumley, you okay?"

Chumley looked up and saw Stan wearing a white shirt with a red dragon's head under his jacket as he said, "Oh hey, Stan. Yeah, I'm fine."

Stan helped Chumley up as he looked at Chumley's card as he said, "Wow, you got too many Koalas here, Chumley."

As Chumley said, "I know, they're my favorite."

Stan picked them up and gave them to Chumley as Chumley asks "Shouldn't you be looking through your deck, for your Discipline Duel?"

As Stan said, "Taken care of." As he said, "Alexis' gonna duel me later."

As Chumley asks "For real? The Obelisk Queen is gonna duel you?"

As Stan said, "Yup." As he said, "This is gonna be my first duel against her in a single duel."

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys."

They turned to Alexis and Bree walking towards them as Alexis asks, "You're ready?"

As Stan asks, "For what?"

As Alexis said, "We've got a duel."

As Stan asks "Now?"

As Alexis said, "Yes, now." As she said, "Bye, Chumley!" She and Bree took Stan out of the forest area, and out in the open.

Alexis let him go while she continued to walk to the other side and turned on her disk while Bree went to the sidelines. As she said, "Let's go!" As she said, "Hope you're ready!"

Stan smiled as he said, "I'm always ready!" He activates his duel disk.

As they both said at the same time "Duel!" Both players draw their starter hand.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Alexis:** 4000

As Alexis said, "I'll start!" She drew her sixth card as she said, "I'll start with Etolie Cyber in ATK mode!" Etolie Cyber appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "And I'll end with two facedowns."

Stan draw his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he brought his left hand on his waist then brought his right arm over his left hand. Next, he thrust his right arm forward then pulled it back to his right side so that his palm was facing him. A swirl of white light appeared on his waist before it solidified into a belt. The belt around his waist was red black and gold, with a large button on each side. This belt was known as the Alter Ring. He pushed out his right arm, when his arm reached its full length, as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing them back down on the buttons on the sides. Then he pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time the Silhouette's body seemed to become enveloped in a shining light as it rippled before he emerged from it completely changed. The Silhouette was completely black, but the head piece was golden pincers with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden with red crystal like eyes, his chest plate bearing a golden muscular stomach but his wristbands and ankles with silver and golden as well the kneecaps. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

As Stan asks, "Pretty cool, huh?"

As Alexis said, "It is for me."

As Stan asks "Huh?"

As Alexis said, "By summoning your monster, it activates my Trap A Rival Appears!" Alexis' face down card flipped up showing two little girl magicians fighting each other. As she said, "It lets me summon a monster from my hand with the same level as a monster on your field."

As Stan said, "Agito's level 4."

As Alexis said, "I summon Blade Skater in DEF Mode!" Blade Skater appeared in DEF mode. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Agito attack Etolie Cyber with Rider Kick!"

Agito nodded. Agito stood up straight as two new pairs of horns unfolded from his main pair with a metallic sliding sound. Agito started breathing really loudly. Agito then placed one foot in front of the other as he began to bend at the knees, taking what looked like a martial arts stance. As he was doing so, yellow energy began to collect on the ground under him, creating a glowing symbol that resembled the current state of his helmet. As Agito began holding the stance. The symbol swirled and was absorbed into the soles, causing them to erupt in gold energy. Agito took a flying leap towards Etolie Cyber, Agito's leg was outstretched into a kick that was aimed right at Etolie Cyber.

As Alexis said, "I activate Doble Passe!" As she said, "You know what this does, it directs your attack against me instead!"

Agito flew straight past Etolie Cyber and straight towards Alexis. As his foot collided with her who block it with her duel disk.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Alexis:** 2400

As Alexis said, "Now that's done, I can attack you directly and she gains 600 ATK points." (4/ATK: 1200–1800/DEF: 1600).

Etoile Cyber danced, spun and round–housed kick Stan in the ribs.

 **Stan:** 2200

 **Alexis:** 2400

As Stan said, "Not bad."

As Alexis said, "Why thank you."

As Stan said, "I place a facedown and end my turn." Etolie Cyber's ATK points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 1800–1200/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "Good, my move!" She drew her card as she said, "I summon Cyber Tutu in ATK Mode!" Cyber Tutu appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Stan said, "I gotta admit you have a cute monster, Alexis."

Cyber Tutu even blushed at the comment and waved back.

As Alexis said, "Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my monsters to form Cyber Blader!" Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber on the field combined to make Cyber Blader. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800).

As Alexis said, "And to make sure no funny business will go on, I'll play Allegro Toile to destroy a facedown card while my monster attacks! Cyber Blader, attack Agito!" She then played a Spell that showed a bird–like knife flying.

Cyber Blader skated across the field, shooting an arrow at the left face down. Cyber Blader slice Agito across the chest as he exploded into pixel as it also destroyed Stan's right facedown.

 **Stan:** 1500

 **Alexis:** 2400

As Alexis said, "Now, Cyber Tutu attack with Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu rushed in with a pirouette kick to Stan's face.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Alexis:** 2400

As Stan asks, "Why do ladies hit so hard!?"

The girls including the monsters laughed.

As Alexis said stops laughing "Sorry, but this is a duel!" As she said, "Your move!"

Stan draw his card as he said, "Now I play Quick Summon! So I can summon Kamen Rider W!"

Two Silhouettes of people appeared and one of them took out the Double Driver and placed it on his waist allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt. As the same Double Driver appeared on the other one's waist. As the first Silhouette took out the Cyclone Memory and the second Silhouette took out the Joker Memory as both of them pressed them. As the Cyclone Memory announce, **"CYCLONE!"** Then the Joker Memory announce, **"JOKER!"** Both Silhouette then positioned their arms holding their Gaia Memory away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. As they said at the same time " _Henshin!_ " The Silhouetted person with the Cyclone Memory inserted the Cyclone Memory in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other Silhouette's slot on the Double Driver then he pressed it down. The Silhouetted person placed the Joker Memory into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape. As the Double Driver announce, **"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together as a tune started to play as the first Silhouetted person faded away while the other Silhouetted person was in a green and purple ring of electricity around before he was covered in armor as he became Kamen Rider W. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As W said pointing at Alexis " _Now…count up your sins!_ "

As Stan said, "Next, I'll play the Spell, W coin!" The W coin appeared on Stan's hands as he said, "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue."

Stan flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the blue and yellow W. As he said, "Tails it is! I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W LunaTrigger Form from my deck!"

W took out Cyclone and Joker Memory. As he took out a yellow memory with a crescent moon with an 'L' in it. The word 'Luna' was printed on the bottom as well. This was the Luna Memory as he pressed the button on it as the Luna Memory announced, **"LUNA!"** He took out a blue memory with a picture of a gun that looks like a 'T' on it. The word 'Trigger' was printed on the bottom as well. This was the Trigger Memory as he pressed the button on it as the Trigger Memory announced, **"TRIGGER!"** He inserted both of them into the Double Driver and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape. As the Double Driver announce, **"LUNA! TRIGGER!"** The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together as a tune started to play as the right side of W changed its color. The scarf vanished as the green sections turned to a light yellow. The yellow highlighting on the right half of his body also shifted into a golden yellow color. As the left side of W changed it colors. As the black sections turned to blue with white blue highlights. Attached to his chest was a blue submachine gun with a yellow 'W' stamped on it this was called the Trigger Magnum. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500).

As Stan said, "Now I'll activate one of his two effects. He's treated as LIGHT and WATER, so I'll activate his WATER effect which the effect is drawing one card." He drew his one card. As he said, "Now I summon Kamen Rider Den–O to the field in ATK Mode!"

Momotaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered Momotaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Now, I activate Den–O's other special ability!" As he said, "You know what his ability does by sending him to the Graveyard I can summon his others form and I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Gun Form in ATK Mode!"

As Den–O said, " _Brat, you're up._ " Den–O pressed the purple button as it played an electronic hip hop tune as he took out the pass as he swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"GUN FORM!"** The armor disappears leaving Den–O Plat Form. The additional pieces of armor soon appeared as they swirled around him. It looked as if it was going to take a similar configuration to Sword Form. The yellow and black plates attached to his back while the red and white plates hit his shoulders. The front red plates, however, opened by joints near the top which had purple chest plates with silver sections on them. The shoulder horns had dragon's arms reaching up and looked like they were grasping purple orbs. When these plates finally became attached, a purple and gold dragon came sliding down Den–O's face. It had purple wings and a gold head with orange eyes and gold whiskers. When it covered his face, the wings folded downward before pressing together and attached to his face. He now had a purple visor which doubled as horns and gold whiskers which followed their direction. As Den–O Gun Form asks, " _Mind if I defeat you?_ " He did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Alexis like a gun. As he said, " _Can't hear you._ " (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "Now I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards and discarded two." He did so as he said, "Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back OOO whom I sent to the graveyard thanks to Graceful Charity."

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Next I activate the Spell, OOO Roulette!" He played the Spell card as he said, "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!"

A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a he said, "Yeah, it's a 3! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO SaGoZo Combo! And I'll special summon him from my Hand!"

OOO took out the three coins and replaced them with three silver ones. One had a picture of a rhinoceros, the second, a gorilla, and the third, an elephant. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"SAI! GORILLA! ZOU!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Drum beats could be heard as gray lights flashed. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"SAGOZO…SAGOZO!"** OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Sai was on the top, Gorilla was in the middle, and Zou was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. The helmet had become more cylindrical with grey plating covering the most of it, grey ridges running above the temples and even a horn decorated with a red stone on my forehead. Completing the look were the eyepieces which had turned ruby red. The shoulder pads were larger and more angular with several grey lines running along the edges. The forearms were covered in large gauntlets which were almost entirely silver save for black lines decorating them. From a distance. As for the legs, the thighs were covered in segmented grey armor on the sides. The knees downward were covered in more grey armor which was segmented running down his shins while the knees and feet sported jagged tips. The designs on his chest had changed with the top part being a rhino's head with its horn sticking in front of it, the middle part with a gorilla's head with its fist out. And the bottom part being an elephant's head. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

As Stan said, "Now, OOO attack Cyber Blader with SaGoZo Impact!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** OOO manipulated the gravity to lift him into the air and then he weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, Trapping Cyber Blader in the ground that forms around it. The reformed ground moves toward OOO and Cyber Blader was struggling to get away but couldn't because of the gravity. As he said, " _Seiya!_ " He delivered a powerful double handed punch and head butt at the same time at Cyber Blader as she exploded.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Alexis:** 2000

As Stan said, "Now, Den–O attack Cyber Tutu with Wild Shot!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as a purple stream of energy transferred from the belt into the gun. Den–O Gun Form began to take careful aim at Cyber Tutu while the orbs on his shoulder spikes began to glow bright purple as the energy collected for his attack. Den–O Gun Form just held his weapon and pulled the trigger. Instantly, the twin spheres of energy came out of his spikes and met with the barrel of the gun just as it fired. A somewhat larger sphere of energy launched from the gun and barreled down on at Cyber Tutu. It collided directly with its chest and he exploded in a giant fireball which lit the air quite brightly.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Alexis:** 1400

As Stan said, "Now, W attack with Trigger Full Burst!"

As the left side of W said, " _You heard him Philip, let's do this!_ "

As the right side of W said flickering " _Right!_ "

W took the Trigger Memory out and slid it into a slot atop his gun. He then pushed the magazine up and over the barrel. As the Trigger Magnum announced, **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DIRVE!"** W took aim as both sides of W said, " _Trigger Full Burst!_ " He pulled the trigger. A barrage of yellow and blue laser beams shot out of his gun and rained down on Alexis as it collided with her taking the rest of her life points with her.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Alexis:** 0

As Alexis said, "Well, you can adapt pretty well!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, thanks."

As Bree said, "That was a great duel you two."

As Stan said, "Thanks. Gotta admit, Alexis. You're one of the toughest duelist I ever met."

Alexis blush as she said, "Thanks."

As Bree said in her thought "I knew Alexis is startling to fall for Stan like how Stan is falling for Alexis."

Back with Jaden, he planned on entering the Obelisk Blue dorm and taking on Zane in a duel to help with Syrus' confidence at least, he planned on doing that, but that plan didn't go to effect because he was pushed to the ground by a couple other Obelisk students. This was gonna be no easy task. Dusting himself off, Jaden glared at the two Obelisk boys that barred his way. As he asks, "What's your problem?"

The first Obelisk, a boy with spiky brown hair shook his head, as he said, "I don't have a problem, but you're gonna have one soon if you don't beat it, Slifer Slacker!"

His friend, a boy with short black hair nodded. As he said, "Yeah, Zane wouldn't even waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre–Duel school!"

As Jaden said, "Am not!"

And he shouldn't have said that too, because at that point, the first Obelisk boy emptied out a large bucket of water at him, soaking him from head to foot.

The Obelisks laughed at the sight and started to walk off. As one of them said, "Now, you are…"

As Jaden said, "We will duel, Zane… one way or another…"

Later, Stan, Jaden, Bree and Chumley made their way back to Slifer dorm, Jaden drying off with a towel, still mad at what had happened at the Obelisk dorm.

As Chumley asks "So…what are you going to do now?"

Jaden shook the towel deep into his hair. As he said, "I'm not gonna give up, that's what I'm gonna do, Chumley. One way or another, I am gonna duel Zane,"

As Stan said, "You know, you are good, Jaden, you've taken down a couple of Obelisks, but do you really think you can take on the best?" As he started to open to Jaden's room.

The trio stepped in and before Jaden could reply, they noticed Syrus was still in bed, wrapped up in his blanket.

As Bree asks, "Why's the little guy sleeping in the middle of the day?"

Jaden nudged the bundle, as he said, "C'mon Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even Chumley got up today!"

As Chumley said under his breath "Yeah, lousy bladder…"

Jaden pulled away the blankets only to see the bed was empty, as he asks "Hey…where is he?"

As Chumley said, "Hey look…" He found a note that fell out of the cover and read it as he said, "Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed…"

Jaden snatched the note and looked it over, then crumpled it up. As he said, "Oh no you're not Syrus…you're not going anywhere!"

Chumley nodded as he said, "Let's go stop him…after dinner."

As Stan and Bree said at the same time, "Chumley!"

Jaden ran out the door, while yelling. "Not after dinner! Now!"

As Chumley said, "Aw c'mon, tonight's grilled cheese!"

Jaden went back and grabbed Chumley by his blazer. As he said, "If we don't hurry up, it'll be Syrus' last day!" The spirits that had forms that can fly searched the air, while Kabuto and Faiz used their speed to cover more ground.

As Jaden and the others scoured the area, Syrus was already set to leave. Hidden in a small bay near the lighthouse, Syrus had already made a raft of logs and he was ready to leave. As he said, "So long Duel Academy…" As he wiped away a tear as he said, "Hope the others do well…"

As Jaden said, "Syrus! Come on, where are you!" As he stopped at the edge of a small cliff. A soft hooting sound made him look down at his deck and he saw that it was glowing. He was about to ask what was going on, when another hooting made him turn to the side. There, on his shoulder, Winged Kuriboh sat. As he said, "Oh it's you…"

Chumley wheezed as he caught up with him, as he said, "So…hungry…hearing…voices…"

Jaden watched as Kuriboh floated into the sky. As he asks "Can you find Syrus?" Kuriboh nodded, hooting again before taking off. Jaden looked at the others with Stan and Bree catching on as he said, "C'mon guys!"

Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Alexis come up to him. Zane turned back to the sunset as Alexis came to his side. He glanced at Alexis, as he asks "Any news or trace yet?"

Alexis shook her head as she said, "I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty–handed…"

Zane folded his arms as he said, "Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up."

As Alexis said looking at Zane "Speaking of brothers…" As she said, "I saw yours the other day."

As Zane asks "Oh did you now?"

As Alexis said, "Yeah, he lost at a practice duel with Jaden Yuki." As she said, "Your name came up too, Zane…but not in a good way…"

As Zane asks "The big, bad, brother, huh?" As he asks "What does he want to scold me now?"

Alexis smiled a bit as she said, "Actually…he wants to duel you."

Before Zane could say anything else, they heard some splashing. Both of them followed the noise and saw a small raft floating behind a couple of rocks, along with a large tuft of blue hair.

As Alexis said, "It's Syrus!"

As Syrus said, "Stay back, Jaden!" Bree watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water. As she said with a sweat drop "Well that was a smart plan…"

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. As he said, "Help me! I can't swim!"

As Jaden asks, "And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck. As he said, "That makes a lot of sense!" The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them. As he said, "I'm coming, guys!" He jumps into the water.

As Stan said, "You guys, it's not that serious."

Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked as he said, "It's shallow…"

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced as he asks shivering "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" As he said, "I stink…" He looked away and said, "They'll assign you a new tag–team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me…"

Jaden walked in front of him. As he said, "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

As Syrus said, "You gotta believe me!" He sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water. As he said, "I'm a lost cause…"

Then they heard a cold voice saying "He is right, you know…"

Everyone looked up to see Alexis and Zane on a nearby path a short ways above them.

As Stan and Jaden asks at the same time "That's Zane?"

Zane ignored the trio and looked hard at Syrus, as he asks "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly as he said, "Uh…yeah, kinda…"

Zane said, "Hmph…" He closed his eyes and turned away as he said, "It's about time…"

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, as he said, "He's wrong, Syrus…" All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane as he said, "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!"

As Zane said, "Because I know him." Alexis gasped at the comment.

As Jaden said, "Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh?" He got out of the water, leaving a trail behind him. As he said, "But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane!"

As Stan said, "You know, now I see why most Obelisks act the way they duel…"

Zane raised an eyebrow as he asks, "Duel a Slifer?" He smiled as he said, "Sure…why not? It's been awhile since I went slumming."

Jaden grinned as he said, "Then get your game on!"

As Syrus said, "He's good, Jaden! Don't do it!"

As Jaden said, "I'm sure he is good, Syrus." As he said in his thought "I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem…without hurting mine."

That night, after the sun had set, Jaden and Zane, as well as the rest of the gang walked to the main dock, Jaden and Zane carrying Duel Disks.

As Bree said, "This is…gonna be a very interesting duel…"

As Stan said, "Yeah, the best duelists from Slifer and Obelisk, very…" As Jaden and Zane shouted at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Zane:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Alright…now we see what's going on with Sy and his bro," As he said, "Also how I rank up against the best!" He drew his card. As he said, "Here I come, Zane! First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!" Avian made his appearance. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a facedown while I'm at it."

Zane drew his card as he asks "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in ATK Mode!"

Everyone except Alexis and Bree, watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind Zane. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

As Jaden said, "No way!" As he asks, "How were you able to summon a Level Five monster on your first turn?"

As Zane said, "I can play the Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden." As he said, "With no monsters of my own on the field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jaden turned away as his facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado. As he said, "Well that was fast…"

As Zane said, "Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely.

 **Jaden:** 2900

 **Zane:** 4000

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel. As he said in his thought "I tried to warn him that Zane was good…"

As Zane said, "Next…" He held up a card as he said, "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" A strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared. As he said, "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule, and in two turns, add it to my hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo–card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. As he said, "Wow…" He wiped the end of his nose as he said, "That's gotta be the best card of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

As Syrus said in his thought "I can…" As he said in his thought "Cause it's not gonna be pretty…"

As Zane said, "It's your move, Jaden…"

As Jaden said in his thought "I know, and I better make this move count." He looked at Zane and Cyber Dragon as he said in his thought "Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but not better than me!" As he said, "Alright! Round two!" He drew his card as he said, "First, I'm gonna rock with Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" Thunder Giant appeared on the field, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with ATK Points lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it. As he said, "Yes!" Cyber Dragon was blasted as he said, "Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, I'd say that!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, but that's not all…"

As Jaden said, "And the best part about that…" As he said, "… is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability. He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!" Thunder Giant gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a good deal.

 **Jaden:** 2900

 **Zane:** 1600

As Jaden said, "You know you could at least flinch a little…" He inserted a card into a slot. As he said, "Oh well…maybe this facedown card will get you later."

As Syrus said in his thought "Yeah…if Jaden lasts long enough to use it…"

As Zane said, "Nice moves, kid." He drew as he said, "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon…" An identical Cyber Dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

As Zane said, "…or better yet, two!" He held up a card as he said, "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one. As he said, "But neither would be here for long…" Zane took out a Polymerization as he said, "In present form anyway. Dragons, unite!" As both monsters swirled together into a black void, as he said, "Cyber–Twin Dragon, emerge!" From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color. One yellow, and one blue. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100).

As Chumley asks "Twin Dragon?!" As he said, "One was tough enough already!"

As Bree said, "If you think that's just wait until you see his Special Ability."

As Zane said, "My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden!" He pointed at Thunder Giant as he said, "Meaning double the trouble for your monster and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!"

As Jaden said, "Not so fast!" He presses a button as he said, "I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler, come on out in DEF Mode!" A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Zane said, "You'll need him, Jaden! Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Cyber Twin Dragon roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting the different monsters on Jaden's side of the field.

 **Jaden:** 2400

 **Zane:** 1600

Jaden lifted his head, smiling. As he said, "Glad you did that! 'Cause when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates! It takes one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them back to my hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

As Zane said, "I don't worry."

This made Jaden smile. As he said, "Aw man! You're chill…not even flinching or worrying…you are good!"

Zane smiled slightly. As he said, "Thanks. You're good too, Jaden…"

As Syrus asks in his thoughts surprise "Huh?!"As he asks in his thought "Since when did Zane give props?"

As Jaden said, "Now…where was I? Oh yeah!" He drew his card as he said, "I was about to summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK Mode!" He slapped the card onto his disk and Bubbleman appeared, water hose ready to fire. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "And, since he's the only monster on my field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my deck!" He drew his cards and immediately he heard the hoot of his friend. He looked at new the cards, as he said in his thought "Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The same cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapulter! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk, and its ATK points would be dealt to him as damage! That would be enough to knock his life points to 0 and win the duel…but I can't summon anymore monsters this turn, so I'm just gonna have to wait til next turn." As he said looking from his card "Alright, Zane." As he said, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man! Rise, Mudball Man, in DEF Mode!"

A new monster, one with a perfectly round main body, rounded arms and a blue head appeared on the field, kneeling, protecting Jaden. (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000).

As Chumley said, "Lishus!" As he said, "Mudball Man's got 3000 DEF points! That Twin Dragon will have a hard time getting past him!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, I think Jaden's gonna win!"

As Syrus said in his thought "I don't believe it…Jaden might actually win!"

As Jaden said, "Gimme your best shot, Zane!"

As Zane said, "My best? Alright, you got it." He drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

As Syrus said in his thought "Oh no…"

As Zane said, "It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden. As he said, "You played well…but not well enough…"

As Jaden said, "Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!"

As Zane said, "…I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a duel." He glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly. As he said, "… and you play your cards well, Jaden."

As Jaden said in his thought "That's a good compliment…but even better advice…" As he said in his thought "Just hope Syrus is listening right now…"

And indeed, Syrus was listening to what Zane had said. As he said in his thought "Of course! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! Using and playing your cards are two different things…I understand it now!"

As Zane said, "First, I'll play this De–Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Cyber Twin Dragon divided itself back into the two Cyber Dragons as he said, "Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power Bond!" He inserted the card into his disk. As he said, "This card allows me to summon a Machine–Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create…the Cyber End Dragon!" Everyone watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body. (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800).

Blade, Sailor Moon, Decade, Wizard and OOO appeared. As Blade said, " _Not good, Jaden's done for!_ "

As Sailor Moon asks, " _What are you talking about?_ "

As Decade said, " _He's saying that Cyber End Dragon is like Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, they are both fused from three dragons. And Power Bonds lets a fusion–Machine monster's ATK points doubled._ "

As OOO said, " _And if that isn't enough Cyber End Dragon has a special ability._ "

As Wizard said, " _Yeah, and it's not a pretty one._ "

As Zane said, "Thanks to Power Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine–Type monster, its ATK points are doubled!" (10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 2800).

As Chumley asks in shock "8000?!" As he said, "No way!"

As Zane said, "And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his ATK Points and your monsters DEF Points are dealt to you as damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened, and he made a lopsided grin. As he said, "Oh boy…"

As Chumley said, "Just hang in there, Jaden!" As he said, "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!"

As Alexis said, "That's right. At the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original ATK Points!"

As Syrus said in his thought "Yeah…but that won't matter if you play it right." As he said in his thought "And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense…"

As Bree said, "Too bad Jaden doesn't have any facedown cards to defend himself!"

As Zane said, "Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudball Man! Super Strident Blaze!" He waved his arms as he said, "Finish this duel!"

Jaden watched as Mudball Men was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, head hung low.

 **Jaden:** 0

 **Zane:** 1600

As Chumley and Stan said at the same time "Jaden!"

As Alexis said staring "I can't believe it…he lost…"

As Syrus said, "No!" He ran towards him as he said, "Jaden!"

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at Zane as he said, "Great duel, Zane…"

Zane chuckled and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus' eyes met with Zane and they just stood there as if sharing a mental, mutual understanding of what had just happened.

Zane turn to Stan as he said, "You're Stan Martin, the one with the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts."

As Stan ask, "Yes, what about it?"

As Zane said, "I've heard a lot about you and your duels. You've been causing quite a storm as of late."

As Stan said, "That so."

As Zane said, "I hope one day I get to duel you."

Stan smiled as he said, "I'll look forward to dueling you too, Zane."

Zane turned away again and walked away, with Alexis and Bree following after him.

As Alexis asks "So…what do you think?"

Zane retained his usual calm face. as he said, "Doubt he had me…but I think Syrus has chosen some good friends…"

As Jaden said watching them walking off "Wow…your brother's got some mad skills, Syrus!"

As Syrus said, "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family."

All the other kids stared at him, speechless, and then began to laugh hard including some of Stan's Duel Spirits. Syrus laughed too, before stopping. As he asks, "What's so funny?"

Jaden shook his head. As he said, "Come on…let's go home and work on our decks. While we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power Bond."

Syrus nodded as he said, "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to play it, not just use it!"

A loud rumbling sound made the three of them turn to see Chumley holding his stomach as he asks, "You know what I could use?" He rubbed his belly as he said, "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches…"

They ran back to the dorm except for Stan.

Den–O Rod Form appeared as he said, " _Maybe he does care…_ " As he said, " _He's just being that one who stands apart from his brother…_ "

As Stan said, "I don't know,"

Blade appeared as he said, " _Think from a duelist's perspective; he's justified in not giving advice to anyone…_ "

Den–O Sword Form appeared as he said, " _Yeah? Well, he had a weird way of showing it._ "

As Stan said, "Come on, let's catch up to Jaden and the others." They nodded as Stan ran to catch up with Jaden.

There we go! Stan and Alexis duel! Also hope you like Zane and Jaden's duel. See ya next time with chapter 9!


	9. Family business

In this chapter will be the Tag–Duel of Stan and Zeke. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 9: Family business

In a dark night, two men were on a rowboat heading to Duel Academy. The man rowing the boat was hired by the muscular one who was staring at the direction at hand.

As the muscular man said, "Row faster!" As he said, "I wanna be at Duel Academy by daybreak!"

As the other guy said, "Yes, sir!"

As the muscular man said in his thought "I won't have my son wasting one more day, slacking off! Chumley's coming home!" The muscular man wore a white muscle shirt and black pants. Also, his face was identical to a certain Slifer, except without the fat.

Just a couple of days before the Discipline Duels of Jaden, Syrus and Stan, and most people think that those three were gonna get kicked out anyway since they heard professionals were coming in to duel them. Of course, their friends had the utmost confidence in them.

Jaden was laying on his back under a tree near a school as he said, "This is the life…" As he said, "Green grass, some warm sunshine, my own private…"

Then he heard Syrus shouting "JADEN!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?" As he said sitting up "Maybe not so private."

Syrus ran up to him as he said, "Jaden, you've got to come quickly, something terrible has happened."

As Jaden asks, "Traps test, you flunked huh?"

As Syrus said proudly "Actually, I got a B!" But then got serious again as he said, "But, that's not the reason I'm came here, Jaden. Its Chumley his dad showed up."

As Jaden asks, "Yeah, so what?" As he asks, "He raid our fridge?"

As Syrus said, "No, Jaden! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

As Jaden said, "Drop out? No way! Not out buddy!"

Jaden and Syrus ran to the Slifer dorm where a group of Slifers including Stan who wore a white shirt with Agito's symbol in gold, were peeking in on Professor Banner's room.

As Jaden asks, "Whoa! That's Chumley's Dad?"

As Syrus said, "Looks more like a bodybuilder, Huh?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah."

As Syrus said, "Through carrying around Chumley as a kid, you'd kinda have to be."

As Stan said, "Uh huh."

Inside, Prof. Banner and Mr. Huffington was still talking as the Slifers continued to listen in on the conversation.

As Mr. Huffington said, "I mean don't get me wrong," As he said, "If Chumley was any good at dueling, it'd be one thing. But clearly, he's not, he's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and back home."

As Prof. Banner said, "I see your point…" As he said, "Chumley is a bit… uh…" He even started chuckle nervously, while choosing his words in front of the father.

As Mr. Huffington said, "He's a bit dense, you can say it." As he said, "That's why I want him to come on home and join the family business. The hot sauce business!" He slams his fist as he asks, "You do like hot sauce, don't you?"

As Prof. Banner said trying to get on Mr. Huffington's good side "Oh, yes, I love it, I can't get enough of it."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Loud and clear, Here!" He brought out a tall bottle, wrapped in red paper with a picture of chili peppers on it. As he said, "Free sample!"

As Prof. Banner said nervously "Oh no, I really couldn't…"

As Mr. Huffington said, "Oh yes you could…" As he said, "Come on! Just think of it as a goodbye gift from me and Chumley!"

As Syrus asks, "So, he's really dropping?"

As Jaden said, "No, not if we can help Syrus," As he said, "Come on, we need to talk some sense in to him."

The three boys ran up to Jaden and Syrus's room. When they got to the room as Jaden said, "Chumley!" They saw Chumley packing things into his backpack.

As Jaden asks, "Hey, what are you doing, Chumley?"

As Chumley asks, "What's its look like?"

As Jaden said, "It looks like you're giving up, like that you're taking everything you worked for and throwing it all away! Like you're abandoning all of your dreams and you don't even care!"

But as Jaden grabbed Chumley's shoulder, Chumley turned around, the others saw tears in his eyes. As Jaden asks, "Chumley?"

As Syrus said, "He does care."

As Chumley said, "No, I just have something in my eyes is all okay? Both of them." He rubbed his eyes as he said, "Now just leave me alone, would you? I mean it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyhow, at least not according to my Dad." As he said, "But, he doesn't know, I really could become a champion duelist, cause I have a special power that I haven't told anybody." As he said, "Sometimes Duel Monsters talk to me."

As Jaden asks, "Well, did you tell this to your dad, Chumley?"

As Chumley said, "Of course not!" As he said, "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, hot sauce!"

As Stan said, "That's just wrong."

Jaden had heard enough and grabbed Chumley by the arm. As he said, "Come one!" Jaden dragged Chumley out the door with Syrus and Stan following.

The boys went to see Chancellor Shepherd to explain the situation. Also, there were Professor Banner and Mr. Huffington.

As Jaden said, "So there you have it…" As he said, "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out, he's got a gift."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Oh sure, a gift for eating grilled cheese."

As Jaden said, "Look, I know Chumley, I'm his roommate. And not to mention his pal." As he said, "Not to mention his pal."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, me too, what Jaden said."

As Stan said, "Me three."

As Chancellor Shepherd said, "Look, boys, I respect you sticking up for your friend here." As he said, "But I'm afraid that this is a personal matter." He closed his eyes as he said, "It's not your business."

As Mr. Huffington said, "That's right, it's family business!"

As Jaden said, "But sir…"

As Mr. Huffington said, "Which is why I propose a duel."

As Chumley asks, "Huh?"

As Mr. Huffington said, "That's right, father vs. son. If you have this special gift, your friends say you should beat me easy and I let you stay at the academy. But, if you lose…" As he said, "Then…ya come home." Chumley's face turned serious as he said, "It's a deal."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Good! Then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning, how does that sound Chancellor?"

As Chancellor Shepherd said, "So be it." As he said, "Tomorrow morning it will be decided. Will Chumley stay or go?"

The boys and Professor Banner exit at the builder.

As Jaden asks, "See, guys, what'd I tell you?" As he said, "I knew it'd be a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy."

As Syrus said, "Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel, Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, but come on Chumley's Dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur. Am I right?"

Professor Banner cough and said, "Actually, he's been state dueling champion for three years in a row."

The boys except Chumley look at him then Blade, the Kamen Riders and the five Sailor Scouts appeared.

As Stan asks, "For real, Professor Banner?"

As Professor Banner asks, "Why do you think he was so insistent on sending Chumley go to Dueling School?" As he said, "He wanted his son to be like him. Oh, and wait until you see his deck. As you all know he earns a living off his special hot sauce. Well his deck reflects that kick of this sauce. It can take you out in one turn, like a buffalo takes you out in one bite."

The boys gasp at that as Prof. Banner said, "And all the morning after."

Stan, Jaden and Syrus almost fell down while Blade and the others face faulted as Stan said, "Sounds like being drunk to me."

As Jaden ask "So, Chumley accepted knowing all of that?"

Everyone looked at Chumley who had a determined scowl on his face. They smiled.

As Jaden asks, "Chumley, you must really want to stay here, huh?" He grabbed Syrus in a headlock and grabbed Chumley's head as he said, "Now come one, let's go get your deck ready, Chum."

They left leaving Prof. Banner as then they saw Zeke coming by as he said, "Hey guys."

As Stan said, "Hi Zeke."

As Zeke asks, "What are you guys doing?"

As Stan said, "Getting Chumley's deck ready for his duel tomorrow."

Then they heard two voices saying "Yo, Slifer Slacker!"

The boys turn to see Raizou and Torimaki walking towards them.

As Raizou said, "We want a rematch,"

As Torimaki said, "And we're not gonna stop until you accepted it."

As Stan said, "Fine by me, and I'd be happy if Zeke and I duel together in a tag team." As Zeke said smirking "My pleasure."

As Raizou said, "Fine by me tag team it is."

Stan and Zeke got out their Duel Disk and deck as they inserted them in since Raizou and Torimaki already had their duel decks and decks in as the others stood to the sides as the boys said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan & Zeke:** 4000

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 4000

Both players draw their five cards. As Stan said, "I'll go first." He draws his card as he said, "And I'll start by summoning Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Fourze Driver as he put it on his waist as a silver belt wrap around his waist. The Silhouette then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began. The Silhouette clenched his left fist in front of him while his right hand grabbed the handle on the side of the Driver. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"3! 2! 1!"** Then the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. Transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze. He crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside. Then he said, " _Space is AWSOMEEEEEE!_ " He spread his leg out and spreading his arms into the air. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I place a facedown card and end my turn."

As Torimaki said, "Heh. That's it? Pathetic! With mine and Raizou's new Deck, you're gonna wish you never faced us!" He draws his sixth card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He draws two cards as he said, "I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode!" Kaiba's signature Fiend appeared on the Field with his axe blade in tow. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

As Torimaki said, "Attack Fourze!"

Vorse Raider charged at Fourze.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack." A vortex appeared as Vorse Raider went through it and came back to the field as Stan said, "Thanks to this, it negates you attack and ends the battle phase." As Torimaki said, "I end my turn."

As Zeke said, "Then it's my turn." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Birth in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Birth Driver and he wrapped it around his waist. As he took out the Cell Medal as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. The sphere opens as a giant green sphere surrounded him inside green and white gashapon balls placed themselves on his chest, back, shoulders, forearms, thighs and legs. As the rest of the armor followed by the helmet. He soon transformed into Brith. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500).

As Zeke said, "Now, attack Vorse Raider with Breast Cannon Shoot!"

As Jaden asks, "Are you crazy?! Birth has 1600 ATK Points!"

As Zeke said, "Not for long, since I give him a boost with Rush Recklessly to give him 700 more ATK points." (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1500).

Birth took out a cell medal and placed it in the Birth Driver. As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the Birth Driver announced, **"BREAT CANNON!"** The Receptacle Orb in his chest popped open and turned red as it released a multitude of glowing red machine parts. The items then collected on his chest and formed into a new chest plate with a cannon barrel extended from the center with a red ring around the end as he took out two Cell medals and inserted them in the belt, as he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. The Birth Driver announced, **"CELL BURST!"** With his hands free, he gripped the handles of the Breast Cannon and pointed it at Vorse Raider as red energy began to collect in the barrel. As he said, " _Breast Cannon Shoot!_ " As a red stream of power shot from the barrel of the weapon and collided with Vorse Raider on the chest, knocking it back into the ground. As Vorse Raider exploded before the Breast cannon returned into the Gashapon orb.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 4000

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 3600

As Zeke said, "I end my turn with a facedown." Birth's ATK points from Rush Recklessly disappeared. (4/ATK: 2500–1800/DEF: 1500).

As Raizou said, "Now it's my go!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon X–Head Cannon in ATK mode!" As X–Head Cannon appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As Raizou said, "Take aim and attack Fourze!" X–Head Cannon aimed its two long cannon barrels at Fourze.

As Zeke said, "It won't be enough! I activate Waboku!"

As Raizou said, "No!"

X–Head Cannon already fired, and three robbed women got in the way as it shot them.

As Zeke said, "Now all the Damage is reduced to 0."

As Raizou said, "Grr… I'll play a facedown and end my turn!"

As Stan said, "My turn!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

OOO looked at Birth as he said, " _Goto._ "

Birth looked at OOO as he said, " _Hino. Let's do this._ "

OOO nodded as they turned towards their opponents.

As Stan said, "Now, OOO's effect activates he gets 100 ATK points for each Kamen Rider on the field. Including himself" (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "I end my turn with two facedowns."

Torimaki draw his card as he said, "I place a facedown on the Field." As he said, "I end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My turn." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Proto Birth in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Birth Driver and he wrapped it around his waist. He took out a Cell Medal and flipped it high into the air and caught it in his right hand as he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the orb wrapped around him as the armor appear on him as he turns into Birth, but the armor was different the all spheres was red while the stripes were red too, while his visor turned green before they dulled black. Proto Birth rubbed his hands together calmly as he said, " _Alright!_ " (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

Everyone except Stan, Zeke, OOO, Birth and Fourze were shocked as Syrus asks, "There's two Birth?!"

As Chumley said, "Wow! It's like I'm seeing double!"

As Raizou asks, "How can that be?!"

As Zeke said, "Actually, Proto Birth is just a prototype. Besides you can tell the difference Proto Birth's suit has red lines."

Birth looked at Proto Birth as he asks, " _Date, you ready?_ "

Proto Birth took a moment before he gives a thumbs up as he said, " _Yes!_ "

As Stan said, "Since another Kamen Rider is on the field OOO gets 100 ATK points more." (4/ATK: 2300–2400/DEF: 2000).

As Zeke said, "I end my turn."

As Raizou said, "My move!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Y–Dragon Head to the Field!" Y–Dragon Head appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

As Raizou said, "Now I'll have X–Head Cannon attack your Fourze!"

X–Head Cannon aimed its barrels and fired two shots at Fourze.

As Stan said, "Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Rider Barrier!" He revealed his Trap card as a barrier appeared in front of Fourze as Stan said, "Thanks to this if I have a Kamen Rider on the field I can negate your attack!"

As the blast collided with the barrier as Raizou said, "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "Here goes." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Sailor Moon in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear with the Moon Prism Locket on her chest as she said, " _Moon Prism Power!_ " Those are the magic words. The Moon Prism Locket let out numerous strands of Reddish ribbons shot out of the locket and wrapped around her soon became Sailor Moon. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Sailor Moon said pouting " _Finally, you get to summon me, Stan!_ "

As Stan said, "I'm sorry, Serena. But you weren't in my hands those times."

As Sailor Moon said, " _It's alright. Now, let's finish these guys off._ "

Stan nodded as he said, "I place four cards facedown and end my turn."

As Torimaki said, "My turn." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Melchid the Four–Faced Beast in ATK mode!"

A creature composed of only four masks two red and two yellow appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Torimaki said, "Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Vorse Raider." Vorse Raider appeared as he said, "Then I'll sacrifice Melchid, the Four–Face Beast and the Vorse Raider to Special Summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

Two of his monsters disappeared and what replaced them was a massive fiend with a bone/flesh like appearance with sharp claws and three heads one each with a blue face like masks towering over (8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

As Sailor Moon said, " _That is one ugly creature._ "

As Torimaki said, "Des Gardius attack OOO!" Des Gardius lunged at OOO.

As Stan said, "Not so fast, I activate my Waboku!"

As Torimaki said, "No!"

The three robbed women got in the way as Des Gardius hit them.

As Torimaki said, "Grr… you'll pay for that!" As he said, "I play Fissure to destroy Proto Birth!"

As Proto Birth said, " _Oh man!_ " He shattered into pixel.

As Torimaki said, "I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Due to Proto Birth being destroyed OOO lost 100 ATK Points. (4/ATK: 2400–2300/DEF: 2000).

Zeke draw his card as he said, "I Summon Kamen Rider IXA in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he pulled out a black belt that had a mechanism in the center that was decorated black and gold with a red stone center. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what looked like Fuestles this was the IXA Belt. The Silhouette took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making it give off some kind of activation tone. He pulled out a black and gold knuckle–like object that had some kind of barrels on the end this was the IXA Knuckle. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand. As the IXA Knuckle announced, **"READY!"** The Knuckle let out a blaring alarm sound as the Silhouette held it outstretched at his right arm as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the device into his belt buckle. As the IXA Knuckle announced, **"FIST ON!"** A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of the Silhouette. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at the Silhouette and covered his body, turning solid. Standing tall, the Silhouette was donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armor. His face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouth plate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see. Suddenly, IXA's golden faceplate opened up, revealing red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lower one's going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes. At the same time, he released a burst of heat that sent Raizou and Torimaki's monsters back a little. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

As IXA said, " _Please return that life to god!_ " IXA then summoned his weapons. It was a black object with gold wing designs on it that looked like a machine gun. It had a rather long magazine too. This was the IXA–Calibur. IXA pushed up the magazine and then swung his weapon to the side, causing a red blade to slide out the top, turning his weapon from a gun to a sword.

As Jaden said, "That Rider looks cool!"

As Chumley said, "He looks like a knight of the sun."

As Zeke said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn." As he said, "And since IXA is a Kamen Rider, OOO gets 100 extra ATK points." (4/ATK: 2300–2400/DEF: 2000).

As Raizou said, "My move!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Z–Metal Tank to the Field!" Z–Metal Tank appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

As Raizou said, "Then I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

As Raizou said, "Next I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two!" He did as the card instructed as he said, "I discarded Blade Knight, a LIGHT Attribute Monster and Cyber Stein, a DARK Attribute Monster. I'll remove them from play to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon–Envoy of the End!"

As everyone shouted at the same time "WHAT?!"

As the Kamen Riders and Sailor Moon shouted at the same time " _WHAT?!_ "

A blue dragon with a tannish–white outline having a rather large wingspan and an orange mane appeared. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

Everyone was just in shock of what they're seeing.

As Stan asks, "Where in the world did he get that card?!"

As Zeke asks, "You know that card's banned for a reason right?!"

As Raizou said, "Well, we ain't in a tournament, so it's all good." As he said, "Now I'll have XYZ–Dragon Cannon attack your Birth! Hyper Destruction!" The three parts then fired multiple lasers at Birth.

As Zeke said, "Activate Trap! Mirror Force!"

As Torimaki said, "HA! You fell for it! Activating the counter, Trap Jammer this negates a Trap card and destroys it."

Mirror Force now disappeared then Stan said, "Well then I play my Trap card Spell Binding Circle!" As he said, "This card stops your attack and you can't attack or change its mode!"

A circle of runic symbols appeared in front of Birth blocking the blast as the circle flew towards XYZ–Dragon Cannon. The magical circle pinned its body, keeping it from shooting at Birth.

As Raizou said, "Chaos Envoy Dragon! Destroy his Fourze!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon fired a torrent of yellow and purple flame at Fourze destroying him.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 2400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 3600

OOO's lost his ATK points due to losing Fourze. (4/ATK: 2400–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Raizou said, "Now for Main Phase 2, I activate XYZ's effect! By discarding one card from my Hand, I can destroy one card on the Field, and that'll be Birth!" XYZ–Dragon Cannon fired its cannons again and it aimed for Birth, causing an explosion.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card Rider Mirage!" Stan reveal his Trap card which has an image of Blade punching a glass with cracks on it as he said, "I can activate this only if a 'Kamen Rider' is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, and since Birth was destroyed by your Dragon Cannon's effect he comes back."

The Trap card shattered, and Birth returned to the field.

As Zeke said, "Thanks, Stan."

As Stan said, "No problem pal."

As Syrus said, "Wow, when those two work together they help each other out."

As Chumley said, "Yeah, it's like they've done it plenty times."

As Jaden said, "That's just awesome!"

As Stan said, "We're friends we have each other's back."

As Raizou asks, "So what? It doesn't matter! You'll never overpower our Monsters!"

As Stan said, "Maybe…but this duel isn't over till the player draws the last card."

As Raizou said, "It will now, because I activate Chaos End Dragon's Special ability! By paying 1000 Life Points, every card in our Hands and Field go to the Graveyard and you lose 300 for each one!"

As Jaden said, "That's enough to take out the rest of their Life Points!"

As Syrus said, "There's nothing they can do!"

Zeke look at Stan who nodded.

As Raizou and Torimaki said at the same time "Chaos–End Dragon!"

As Stan said, "Not so fast! I activate Skill Drain! By paying 1000 Life Points all monsters on the field are negated including ours!"

 **Stan & Zeke:** 1400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 3600

OOO, Birth, Proto Birth, Des Gardius, and XYZ–Dragon Cannon felt weak due to losing their effect. (4/ATK: 2300–2000/DEF: 2000).

As Raizou said, "You just got lucky is all!"

As Zeke said, "Stan, looks like it's up to you."

Stan nodded as he draws his card as he said, "I play Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards but during my 5th Standby Phase I have to discard my entire hand!" He drew his five cards as he said, "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Skill Drain!"

The harsh tornado appeared blowing away the trap card then all Monsters regain their effect. (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Next, I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." He drew two cards then he smirks at what he got as he said, "Due to having Sailor Moon on the field I can Special Summon Sailor Mini Moon in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a little girl appear she pulled out a round brooch from out of nowhere. The brooch was only a couple of inches across with a slightly dark pink crystal heart in the middle surrounded by gold edging and a crown with three small gems in it on top of the crystal heart that was a part of the border with a dark pink back ground. The side of the brooch was gold as well. As she said, " _Moon Prism Power!_ " Slightly dark pink light escaped the crystal blinding everyone except the Riders as the Silhouette leapt into the air as she wore suit similar to Sailor Moon. Pink ribbons came out of the brooch which she attached to her chest and wrapped around her waist, chest, and the base of her spine to create a skirt that was a few inches longer than the other girls and bows on her chest and base of her spine, all a slightly pink she was wearing a pink and white outfit that was similar to what the Sailor Scouts wore. She was in a classic Sailor Scout pose to boot. She has wine red eyes and long pink hair that where tied into bunny ears. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said, "She looks like Sailor Moon."

As Syrus said, "She's cute and she's even shorter than me."

As Raizou asks, "You've got to be kidding me. How's that little brat gonna help you?!" He laughed.

Sailor Mini Moon frowned as she said, " _I'm gonna teach that jerk a lesson!_ "

As Stan said, "You will, Rini, now I activate her special ability, see if I have Sailor Moon on the field Sailor Mini Moon gets 500 ATK points." Sailor Mini Moon powered up. (3/ATK: 1000–1500/DEF: 800).

As Torimaki said, "Like that'll help you!"

As Stan said, "It will cause I play the Spell card Riryoku!"

As Torimaki and Raizou said at the same time "NO!"

As Stan said, "That's right with this I can take half of your monsters ATK points and give it to my monsters, and I choose to your Chaos Emperor Dragon's ATK points and give it to Sailor Moon!" Chaos Emperor Dragon felt his power drain. (8/ATK: 3000–1500/DEF: 2500).

Sailor Moon gain Chaos Emperor Dragon's ATK points. (4/ATK: 1600–3100/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "I play Tribute to the Doom. I can send away one card from my Hand to the Graveyard, so that I can destroy your Masked Beast Des Gardius!" He sends his card and a mummy appears on the ground and grabbed Masked Beast Des Gardius, dragging it down with him, as Stan said, "Then I play Rush Recklessly giving Birth 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1000).

As Syrus said, "They win this duel."

As Jaden said, "Go for it guys!"

As Stan said, "Sailor Moon, attack XYZ–Dragon Cannon with Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and held it in her right hand and sent a magical white energy within it. Sailor Moon said, " _Moon Tiara Magic!_ " And with a graceful toss, unlike throwing a Frisbee, the Tiara collided with XYZ–Dragon Cannon before it turned to dust.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 1400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 3300

As Stan said, "Now Birth attack Chaos Emperor Dragon with Drill Arm!"

Birth took out a Cell Medal and placed it in the Birth Driver. As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the Birth Driver announced, **"DRILL ARM!"** The Orb on his right shoulder popped open and turned blue as it released a multitude of glowing blue machine parts. The items then collected on his arm and formed into a bulky drill with the tip and sides blue. As Birth charged at Chaos Emperor Dragon which spun around like any drill and began when it connected with Chaos Emperor Dragon's chest it almost drilled in as the dragon cried out in pain before it exploded into pixels.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 1400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 2600

As Stan said, "Sailor Mini Moon attack Raizou with Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon drew out a pink want with a red crystal heart in it as she pointed it straight at her opponent. As she said, " _Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_ " As the wand sprang to life. She held the wand with her right hand above her head as it powers–up. Mini Moon then spins around a few times and then poses as the wand starts to shoot pink hearts at Raizou as it collided with him.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 1400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 1100

As Stan said, "Now, IXA attack Torimaki with Final Judgment! End this!"

IXA then reached to his belt and pulled out a Fuestle of his own before inserting it into his belt as IXA pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. As the IXA Knuckle announced, **"IXA CALIBUR RISE UP!"** The belt made some beeping noises. Behind IXA, the image of the sun shone which blinded Torimaki while the charge transferred from his armor into his weapon. IXA used a vertical slash on Torimaki to cut him straight down the middle before finishing up with a horizontal slash at his waist. He then held his sword in front of him before thrusting forward and striking at the Torimaki's heart. As the attack depleting their life points.

 **Stan & Zeke:** 1400

 **Raizou & Torimaki:** 0

The holograms disappeared as Stan said, "And that's how it's done!"

Zeke smiled as they looked at Raizou and Torimaki as Raizou said, "This isn't over yet!"

As Torimaki said, "We'll get you back someday." They left.

The others went back to their respective dorm.

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Banner and Mr. Huffington were back in the Prof.'s room sharing a hot sauce bottle. The guy wasn't even worried about the match tomorrow.

As Mr. Huffington said, "Aw, come one! Just a little bit more hot sauce you can handle it." He poured hot sauce into Banner's cup.

As Banner said, "You are sure very generous."

As Mr. Huffington said looking at Pharaoh who was slurping down the stuff in his dish "My pleasure, and your cat from the look of things."

As Banner said, "Yes, good thing I stocked up on kitty litter."

Mr. Huffington put down the hot sauce as he said, "Oh, speaking of, natures calls." He stood up and walked out of the door as he was about to leave until he heard Jaden asking, "What's with all of Chumley's cards?" As he said, "They're all Koala cards."

As Chumley said, "Koalas are my favorite, duh!"

As Jaden said, "Well, don't get me wrong Chumley, Koalas are cool." As he asks, "But… can you win with them?"

Syrus stood up as he said, "Here, try this card out." He handed out a card with a picture of a kangaroo dressed like a boxer on it. As he said, "I got it a while back but never used it, maybe you can."

Chumley looked at Syrus as he asks, "Wow, Sy, you mean it?"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, if you join it with one of your Koalas, you'll have a deck from down under."

Chumley smiled as Stan said, "Here maybe you can use this." He handed Chumley a Polymerization card.

As Chumley asks, "But how am I gonna use this?"

As Stan said, "It might come in handy trust me. I heard there's a Fusion monster of a Koala that just might help you."

Chumley nodded.

As Jaden said, "Oh, and I got something for you too." He went to his bed and fished a card from under the pillow as he said, "It could really come in handy."

As Chumley asks, "Huh?"

Outside, Mr. Huffington heard the boys talk, contemplating on what he just heard.

The next day, the boys joined Professor Banner and the Huffingtons inside a practice room somewhere in the main building. It seemed like an old ninja's room. Stan now wore a black shirt with a red Kiva's symbol on it.

As Banner said, "All right, Chumley, Mr. Huffington, you both know what the stakes are of this match." As he said, "If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. However, if he loses, well, then he returns home."

As Mr. Huffington said, "That's right." As he said, "Or my hot sauce won't chap your lips."

Banner turned to look at Chumley as he asks, "Chumley, you're sure you are okay with this, going to work at your father's factory? Chapped lips."

As Chumley said narrowing his eyes "I can handle anything right now."

Banner nodded his head as he said, "Fine. Then without further ado let the duel begin, gentlemen."

As Chumley said, "All right!" He activated his duel disks.

As Mr. Huffington said, "Go time!" He activated his duel disk. Both players draw their opening hand.

 **Chumley:** 4000

 **Mr. Huffington:** 4000

As Chumley said, "Here I come!" He draws his sixth card as he looked at it as he said, "Totally licious, First, I'll play Des Koala in ATK mode."

A koala with brown and white fur with leaves in its belly pouch and mouth appeared. (3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1800).

Blade, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, OOO, Decade, and Wizard appeared.

As Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon said at the same time " _So cute!_ "

As Blade said, " _Uh oh…_ " As he said, " _Bad start._ "

Sailor Mars looked at Blade as she asks, " _What do you mean, Kazuma?_ "

As Decade said, " _Just watch, Raye._ "

As Wizard said, " _You're right, he didn't play it right._ "

As Mr. Huffington asks, "In ATK mode?" As he asks, "Don't you know that if you set him in DEF mode first and then flip him into ATK mode later, Des Koala's special ability would have cost me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?"

Chumley slumped his shoulders as he said, "Duh, of course I know that… at least now I do."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Well now it's too late, you should've taken your studies more seriously." He drew his card as he said, "Maybe now you'll learn." He smirked that made the boys worried.

As Banner said, "Watch closely children…" As he said, "You may learn something."

As Jaden said, "Seeing as how he's a state champion, I don't doubt it," As he said, "I just hope it isn't that one turn finisher he's known for."

As Stan said, "Or else this duel's over before it starts."

As Mr. Huffington asks, "Ready, son?"

As Chumley said, "Uh oh."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Here I come."

Chumley closed his eyes as Mr. Huffington said, "I summon Dizzy Tiger in ATK mode!"

A humanoid tiger wearing a pair of wife beaters, khaki slacks and a girdle and holding a bottle appeared. Immediately it started moving around uncontrollably. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600).

As Chumley asks, "A Dizzy…Tiger?"

As Jaden said, "Weird."

As Syrus asks, "So, why's he's dizzy?"

As Jaden said, "It looks like too much hot sauce." As he said, "But, that doesn't mean that that beast doesn't still have some bite left!"

As Stan said, "Something tells me you're right."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Dizzy Tiger, attack! Hot Sauce Slash!" The tiger threw out a paw which knocked the Des Koala into the grave. The strike then continued on to Chumley which had an odorous aftershock him.

As Chumley said covering his mouth "That's hot sauce all right."

 **Chumley:** 3300

 **Mr. Huffington:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Oh boy." As he said, "That's stinks!"

As Stan said, "I hear ya."

As Syrus said, "But, his attack sure didn't." After the attack was finished, the tiger looked liked it had a bad time staying on two feet.

Mr. Huffington laughed as he said, "At this rate, we'll be home just in time for dinner…" As he said, "Which will be hot sauce, I might add."

As Chumley said, "I'll tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!"

As Jaden said, "Hey, keep your cool there, Chumley,"

As Syrus said, "It's nice that he's standing up for himself in front of his Dad though."

Upon receiving Mr. Huffington's dirty look, Syrus ducked behind Jaden and Stan as Jaden said, "Chum, fight back,"

As Stan said, "You can do this."

As Chumley said, "I know." He drew his card as he said, "Licious… yeah, this might just work. All right, I activate the Spell card Koala March." He then played another card, a spell depicting a numerous koalas in a marching band with drums and red flags. As he said, "With it, I can summon a koala monster back from my graveyard as long as it's a level 4 or below." Des Koala appeared on the field.

As Syrus said, "Hey look, Jaden, now Chumley has his Des Koala on the field again."

As Jaden said, "That's true, I just hope he can work it better this time around."

As Stan said, "Since he can't use its special ability."

As Banner said, "Not it, them…" As he said, "Koala March also lets him summon another monster from his hand if it's the same one he brought back from the graveyard and if I know Chumley…"

As Chumley said, "I summon another Des Koala!" Another Des koala appeared on the field. As Chumley said, "I sacrifice both of them to summon Big Koala!" A giant blue–furred koala appeared without the leaves in its pouch or mouth. (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000).

As Mr. Huffington said, "Not bad."

As Chumley said, "No duh not bad. Now, Big Koala, attack Dizzy Tiger!" Big Koala charged towards the Dizzy Tiger on all fours as Chumley said, "Take Down from Down Under!" Big Koala lifted Dizzy Tiger into the air and threw it at the ground with a loud thump.

 **Chumley:** 3300

 **Mr. Huffington:** 3100

As Chumley said, "Dizzy Tiger's gonzo!"

As Jaden said, "Alright! That's the way you do it!"

Stan and Syrus high five each other.

As Mr. Huffington said, "So you want to fight? Alright…" He drew his card as he said, "Let's fight. I call Dizzy Angel."

A man in a white suit with long, scraggly blond hair and a large hot sauce bottle in one hand. And just like the Tiger, he couldn't keep on either feet, or wings. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Chumley said, "He reeks of hot sauce too." As he said, "And from how he can hardly stand up, I say he's has his fair share of it."

As Dizzy Angel said, " _Come over here and say that!_ "

As Chumley said in his thought "Wow, I'm starting to hear those weird monster's voices again."

As Mr. Huffington said, "Now, I activate the Spell card Hot Sauce Bottle!" A large red bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel who looked at it with a passion. As he said, "And I also activate the Spell card Flipping the Table!" The ground underneath the dueling field became a low–leg table. Mr. Huffington flipped it sending both monsters into the air. Big Koala fell to the ground so hard it broke apart.

Mr. Huffington laugh as he said, "What a card, it destroys everything on my field… everything except for itself that is. And then the same amount of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you're left defenseless."

As Syrus said, "That must be his special one strike attack."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, and I don't know if I like it…" As he said, "It totally resets the field, it's hardly even fair!"

As Stan said, "Maybe, but I think that card must have a side effect."

As Blade said, " _You're right, Flipping the Table does._ "

As Chumley said, "That's just like you." As he said, "You don't like something, so you trash it!"

Mr. Huffington laugh as he said, "I didn't get to be a hot sauce Tyco by being nice, son." Suddenly Dizzy Angel appeared and started doing his weird walks again.

As Chumley asks, "Hey, why is Angel back?" As he asks, "Wasn't he destroyed by Flipping the Table?"

Mr. Huffington laugh as he said, "Wishful thinking, but you see Dizzy Angel has a special ability. He can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table."

As Chumley asks in shock "What?!" As he said, "Ah great." As he said, "Now this guy gonna keep weirding me out."

As Mr. Huffington said, "It gets worse, cause when my one Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its Special Effect activates that causes you 500 points of damage!"

A red smoke washed over Chumley's field, making him cover his mouth. As he asks, "Is that the stink, too?"

 **Chumley:** 2800

 **Mr. Huffington:** 3100

As Mr. Huffington said, "But I'm not done yet. Dizzy Angel, go in for your attack! Hot Sauce Sizzler!" Dizzy Angel fired a blast from its bottle that left Chumley dazed.

 **Chumley:** 1000

 **Mr. Huffington:** 3100

Syrus gasps as Stan and Jaden said at the same time "Chumley!"

As Chumley said, "I just can't win!"

As Stan said, "You can! This duel isn't over yet, Chumley!"

As Mr. Huffington said in his thought "Don't worry, son, this will be over soon." As he asks, "Make your move, why don't ya?"

As Banner said while Pharaoh yawned "But make sure you think it through, Chumley." As he said, "Otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

As Chumley said, "Duh, I know," He drew his card. It was the card Syrus gave him last night. As he said in his thought "Hey, it's this card." And he also had the Polymerization card Stan gave him. As he said in his thought "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." As he said, "First I play the Spell card Silent Doom! With it, I can bring a monster back to the field from my graveyard! And I choose Big Koala!" Big Koala appeared in DEF mode. As he said in his thought "They won't kick me out without a fight." As he said, "Next I activate Polymerization. And fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo in my hand!" A green kangaroo wearing a purple jacket and red boots and boxing gloves shadowboxed before combining with the Big Koala. As he said, "To create the Master of Oz!"

The new monster was slightly bigger than the Big Koala! It was green and tan in some spots and had the body of a kangaroo with the head of a koala. Like the kangaroo it had red boxing gloves, carrying a championship belt on his shoulder and weights in his pouch. (9/ATK: 4200/DEF: 3700).

As Mr. Huffington said in his thought "Hmph, like I didn't see that coming," As he recalled what he learned while spying on the boys.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Jaden said, "Oh, and I got something for you too." He went to his bed and fished a card from under the pillow as he said, "It could really come in handy." As he held out the Master of Oz card. As he said, "After all, with 4200 ATK points, it packs a pretty good wallop."_

 _As Chumley asks, "You would really just give me with just a powerful card, Jaden?"_

 _As Jaden said, "Yeah, of course, I would we're buddies." He wiped at the end of his nose as he said, "And that what buddies do for each other." As he said, "Besides, you belong here with us."_

 _Chumley looked at the card as he smiled as he said, "Thanks, you guys," As he said, "You really helped me out. Now I can use Stan's Polymerization card!"_

 _What they didn't notice was Mr. Huffington watching them through the door._

 _(Flashback end)_

Mr. Huffington smiled.

As Chumley said, "Now go, Oz," As he said, "Out Back Attack!" The Master of Oz let out massive punch which knocked Dizzy Angel off the field.

As Jaden said, "What a shot!" Syrus gasp.

As Stan said, "He's fighting back now!"

 **Chumley:** 1000

 **Mr. Huffington:** 700

As Mr. Huffington said, "I'm still here."

As Chumley said, "Yeah, so bring it!"

As Syrus said, "Oh man, Chum almost had him there. This is close"

As Jaden said, "Yeah…" As he said, "This one is going right down to the wire."

As Stan said, "I know…,"

As Mr. Huffington said, "Chumley, you fought a good duel, but you lost."

As Chumley asks, "What are you talking about?" As he said, "Master of Oz has 4200 ATK points!"

As Mr. Huffington said, "It doesn't matter, you forget, with one Flip of the Table he'll be gone."

As Chumley said, "That card doesn't scare me, dad! You forget I know it's weakness."

As Jaden asks, "Flipping the Table has a weakness?"

As Blade said, " _He'd figured it out._ "

The other spirits except Decade and Wizard looked at him in confusion.

As Wizard said, " _Yup, looks like it._ "

As Decade said, " _About time._ "

As Chumley said, "That's right, once you used it, you can't summon up a monster." He pointed at Mr. Huffington as he said, "That means you'll be defenseless, Dad!" As he said, "I'll win, you'll lose!"

As Mr. Huffington said, "Not bad, son…" As he said, "You've accurately spotted the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things! See, with what I have plan, so what if I'm defenseless? Two hot sauce bottles!" Two more hot sauce bottles appeared on the field.

As Syrus said, "Wait, if one Hot Sauce Bottle deals 500 points, of damage, then with two on the field…" He counted with his fingers.

As Jaden said, "It'll be bad."

As Stan said, "Meaning he'll take 1000 points of damage!"

As Sailor Mini Moon said, " _But that's all Chumley has!_ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Which means Chumley lose!_ "

As Mr. Huffington said, "I activate Flipping the Table!" Master of Oz and the two Hot Sauce bottles were destroyed as the table flipped up. As he said, "That's two Hot Sauce Bottle down, so, that means 1000 points of damages!"

Chumley raised an eyebrow as red smoke washed over Chumley's field, making him cover his mouth. As he coughed a bit.

 **Chumley:** 0

 **Mr. Huffington:** 700

As Syrus said, "I can't believe it, he lost."

As Jaden said, "Poor Chumley."

Chumley fell to his knees. Mr. Huffington looked at Chumley with a serious look.

Chumley packed his things as Jaden, Syrus and Stan ran to the room.

As Syrus said, "Chumley, come one!" As he asks, "You don't really have to go, do you?"

As Chumley said, "Duh, I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it."

As Syrus asks with tears in his eyes "Then, this is really it?"

As Jaden said, "You're a good duelist, Chumley." As he stretched out his hand as Stan said, "And a good friend."

As Jaden said, "Good luck."

Chumley looked at him as he said, "Same to you!" He accepted Jaden's hands with both of his as he and Syrus cried as he said, "Anyway, I'd better get going now, there's a whole lot of Hot Sauce out there that needs bottling."

As Jaden said, "And I'm sure you'll bottle it great."

As Stan said, "Good luck, Chumley."

They left the dorm.

Blade, OOO and Decade appeared. As Blade said, " _If only Chumley used Des Koala's ability the first turn, he would have won._ "

As OOO said, " _Yes, but he's a man of his word, he tried his best._ "

As Decade said, " _But it wasn't hard enough._ "

The boys walked down the path towards the meeting place where Banner and Mr. Huffington were supposed to be waiting for them. But when they got there, only Banner and Pharaoh were there.

As Chumley asks, "Hey, Professor…where's my dad?"

As Banner said, "Your father had to go, something went wrong with the miles."

As Chumley asks, "Huh?"

Banner reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. As he said, "But he wrote you this, and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley opened the envelope and took out the letter, as he said, "Dear son, there's more to school than just your studies, and while you may not have made great grades there…you have made some great friends. That's…reason enough…for you to stay…" He crumpled the paper, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. As he said, "Dad!" He took off running to the nearest cliff and saw that his father was riding away from the island in a small boat. He cupped his hands together. As he shouted "DADDY!" His voice echoing off the rocks. As he said, "I won't let you down! I won't let any of you down! From here on out, I'm gonna make you proud of me! My family and my friends!"

Chumley watched as his father shrank in the distance, hearing the boys walk up behind him. While not all of them had a smile on their faces, they could all understand the bond that was formed between both father and son that day.

As Mr. Huffington said, "Come on, put you back into it! There's a case of Hot Sauce in it for you if we get back before dawn."

Hey there! Next chapter will be the Discipline Duels.


	10. Judgement Duel Part 1

Here it is! The duel for Stan, Jaden and Syrus! Hope you'll like the duelist Stan will be facing.

Chapter 10: Judgment Duel part 1: A Player's Return

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, taking note of all of the red–coat students. As he said in his thought "Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin." Then he said in his thought "The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially NOT Jaden Yuki." As he shouted, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" His yelled caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. As he said, "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, he will be the one who looks like a fool."

Then he heard someone saying "Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. As he asks, "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

As Chazz said, "You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, that's how!" As he said, "This time I'm sure I can beat him and send him packing."

As Crowler said "Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around."

Chazz gasp as Crowler said, "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!"

As Chazz said desperately "Then let me go against that Kamen Rider Slacker!" As he said, "I'll take him down! Besides, he needs to pay for what he did to Raizou and Torimaki!"

As Crowler said, "Sorry, but this is why you're not dueling today." As he said, "You're letting your anger blind you, and it'll cost you the duel and the chance to take ANYONE out."

And with that, Crowler left leaving Chazz confused and angry.

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their room with Chumley, going over their decks.

As Chumley asks, "How can you guys be so calm?"

As Jaden asks, "How can we not be?" As he asks, "Another day another duel right, Sy?"

Syrus just groaned a bit.

As Chumley said, "But this isn't just another duel," As he said, "It's an elimination tag–duel, and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

As Jaden said, "That's totally why we're not gonna lose today." As he asks, "And Chumley, we're on an island, bus?"

As Chumley said, "Whatevs, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

As Jaden said sarcastically "Thanks for the vote of confidence,"

As Chumley said, "Well someone's got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go."

Syrus stared at the Power Bond Spell card. As he said in his thought "Chumley may have a point." As he said in his thought "The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane." As he said in his thought "That's it…I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself, believe in myself…" As he shouted, "I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, JADEN!"

Jaden turned away from Chumley to see Syrus leap from the floor. As he said, "Uh…that's great Syrus. Now c'mon, we gotta head on out."

Chumley watched as Jaden and Syrus walked towards the door, as he said, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

Jaden looked at Chumley as he asks, "More than you want the grilled cheese?"

Chumley nodded as he said, "I'd rather have you guys as friends, then have extra grilled cheeses…"

As Jaden said, "You know, I think I might just cry…"

As Syrus said, "See ya soon, Chumley!" They left.

As Chumley said in his thought "Yeah…I hope so."

At Stan's room, Stan is getting ready for his explosion duel. He wore a white shirt with a red colored Den–O's symbol.

Then OOO appeared as he asks, " _Nervous?_ "

As Stan said, "A little, but I know I can win this."

Kabuto appeared as he said, " _Grandmother said this,_ " He pointed at the ceiling as he said, " _If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side._ "

As Stan said, "Well, I'm gonna need a lot of it, Souji."

As Ryuki said appearing " _Don't worry about it, Stan._ " As he said, " _As your friends we won't let anything bad happen to you._ "

As Fourze said appearing " _Shinji's right,_ " As he said, " _As long as we're with you nothing will go wrong._ "

As Den–O said appearing " _Yeah! We'll kick their butts and win to stay in school!_ "

As Garren said appearing " _We'll stay by your side, Stan, don't worry._ "

As Blade said appearing " _We won't let you down, Stan! We've been through many things together and we have stood by your side through all the way and we're not gonna stop right now!_ "

As Stan said, "I know, guys, so let's do this!"

The Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts cheered as they disappeared.

Stan took his deck and duel disk and left the door.

At the main dueling stadium, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats waiting for the first. As the speaker announced, **"Attention! The First of the two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions! These are sudden expulsion matches!"**

Bastion and Zeke sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing most of the population of the school was filling the arena up and quick. They listened to the announcement. Zeke frown and Bastion folded his arms, as he said, "A bit harsh I'd say…"

Then he heard someone saying "You got that right…"

As Bastion asks, "Huh?" He turned to see Alexis walking up and sitting next to him.

As Alexis asks, "You're Bastion Misawa, right? One of Jaden and Stan's friends?"

As Bastion said, "I…suppose you could say that." As he asks, "And you're Alexis Rhodes, aren't you?"

Alexis nodded as she said, "Yes, and I'm part of the reason Jaden, Syrus and Stan are in this mess. They were helping me at the abandoned dorm…"

As Bastion asks, "Oh… wait; part of the reason?" As he asks, "What was the other reason?"

Then they heard someone saying "Me."

Both Alexis, Zeke and Bastion saw Bree coming, and taking her seat next to Alexis. As she said, "While Jaden and Syrus were getting Alexis, Stan was saving me from this Shadow Duelist."

As Bastion said, "I see…"

As Zeke said, "Yeah."

As a voice said, "I heard that."

They turn to see a girl with long burgundy hair that fell to her mid–back and violet eyes, she has a body that could rival Bree and Alexis, her name is Casandra, she is a close friend of Alexis and Bree.

As Bree said, "Casandra." Casandra sat next to Bree as she said, "I heard everything and agree with you guys."

As Bree said, "Guys this is Casandra Hillard."

As Zeke said, "Hey."

As Bastion said, "A pleasure."

As Alexis said, "But now, if anyone's gonna need help, it's those three." As she said, "I hear Crowler got three professional duelists, and they used to work for the creator of Duel Monsters."

As Bree asks, "You mean back in Duelist Kingdom?" As she said, "Oh no…"

As Zeke said, "Oh man."

As the speaker announced, **"Send in the accused: Stan Martin, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki!"**

Chazz sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance. He was still angry that he wasn't the one taking on the Slifers. He turned to see the three of them enter the arena and kicked the seat in front of him, making nearby Obelisks turn to look at him.

Even though they didn't see it, both Syrus and Jaden heard the kick. Jaden looked around and grinned, as he said, "The acoustics are great in here, guys! This is gonna be a blast."

As Syrus asks, "Yeah…you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?"

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus' hair, as he said, "For the last time, you're my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, as he said, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

As Stan said, "Syrus, you should be lucky you have a partner," As he said, "I'm the first one being slammed."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, but you'll do fine, man!" As he said, "I just feel sorry for whoever's gonna duel you!" They both started laughing.

As they headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white. As he said, "You Slifer Slackers…it should be me who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter who does it…"

Higher up in the stands, Zane Truesdale stood as still as a statue, looking on at Syrus with hard stare. As he said in his thought "Well little brother, I guess it's time to prove whether or not you belong here or on the next boat out of here…"

Syrus, unfortunately, looked up behind him and spotted Zane staring at him. As he said in his thought "Zane!" Then walked after Stan and Jaden as he said in his thought "Gotta believe in myself, gotta believe in myself."

After the boys finally arrived at the platform, Crowler turned to the audience, hand in the air. As he said, "And now, for the first discipline duel, Stan Martin to the arena!" As he said in a low voice "And you slackers take a seat over there…" He pointed to the two empty seats behind Stan.

Jaden shrugged as he said, "Whatever…" He headed on over with Syrus joining him. Stan himself went to his side of the arena.

As Crowler said pointing at the dark hallway "Now it's time to introduce our first dueling guest…"

The audience was quiet waiting for the duelist to appear. Suddenly, two shining white eyes appeared in the darkness, spooking everyone in the arena except Crowler who was chuckling.

Finally, the duelist himself appeared, stunning Stan to bone. As he said with his eyes widened "No way…"

The man he saw appearing had to be at least 7 feet tall. He was a Caucasian, dark–haired man wearing a dark hat and coat with the letters 'P' on the left side, and 'K' on the right side. He also wore a silver armor–like shirt with dark green pants and black boots. The most distinguishable thing about him were the scars over his eyes and burn marks on his forehands.

As Crowler said, "… Panik the Eliminator!"

As Casandra asks, "Panik the Eliminator!?"

As Zeke asks, "Him?!"

As Bastion said, "My word…" As he said, "The last anyone has heard of him was when Yugi Moto defeated him at Duelist Kingdom and was thrown in the inferno!"

As Alexis said, "He wasn't what I expected!"

As Jaden said, "He's a giant!"

Syrus was cowering in his seat as he said, "I'm glad I'm not the one dueling him!"

Back on the dueling arena, Panik stood over Stan with an intimidating grin on his face. As he said in a deep voice "Hello Little Duelist…" As he said, "Hope you're ready to Panik!" Stan stood there unafraid.

As Chancellor Sheppard said, "Crowler…" As he asks, "Isn't this too much for our student? I wondered who've you arranged for the tag–duel?"

As Crowler said, "No way!" As he said, "The students broke a big time rule, so they'll face big–time duelists!"

As Bastion said, "Stan has a one in one million chances to win his duel." As he said, "Panik knows how to use his opponent's fear against him."

As Bree said, "Bastion, shut up!" As she said, "He's not going to lose to some guy who thinks he's the scariest thing ever!"

As Alexis said, "Bree's right," As she said, "You should have faith in your friend, not placing them in overwhelming odds."

As Zeke said, "They're right, Stan can do this he's been through worse spots and he's made it through."

As Torimaki said, "I'm going to enjoy what this Panik feller going to do to that Slacker!"

As Raizou said, "Serves him right for him making a fool out of us!"

As Chazz said with the same devious grin "And after that, Jaden's next!"

As Crowler said, "Now duelists, shuffle your decks!" Panik and Stan shuffled their decks as Crowler instructed. As he said, "Now exchange decks and shuffle again!" Both players shuffled the others deck and returned them. As he said, "Return to your sides, gentlemen." Both of them returned to their sides. As he said, "Now the rules are the same except with 8000 points, understood?"

As Panik and Stan said at the same time "Yeah…"

As Crowler said "Then DUEL!" He ran off the field.

As Stan and Panik said at the same time activating their duel disk "DUEL!" They both draw their opening hand.

 **Stan:** 8000

 **Panik:** 8000

As Crowler said in his thought "This'll be great!" He looked at Stan who looked calm as he said in his thought "After seeing their poor friend having to pack up and go home, Jaden will lose all hope in winning his tag duel and he'll lose miserably!"

As Panik said, "This will be over soon, boy…"

As Stan said, "Well, I'll make sure that you coming here is a bust!" He draws his sixth card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Garren in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Garren Buckle as he took out the Category Ace of Diamonds Change Stag as he placed the Ace of Diamonds Into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A silver belt strap came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Garren Buckle on tight. The buckle released a noise as the Silhouette makes an arm motion with his left arm, clinches his fist as he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he brought his left arm back to his side with his right hand to reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped as the Garren Buckle announce, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette as the Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. As he transformed into Garren. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Panik asks, "Hiding already?" He draws his card as he said, "Well I make sure that's all you can do! I play Cost Down! By discarding one card, all the Monster's in my hand are two stars lower than normal." Panik discarded one card to his graveyard. As he said, "And it comes in handy summoning the Lesser Fiend in ATK mode!"

A four–armed, muscular fiend with the head of a jackal and the legs of a bear appeared. (5–3/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000).

As Panik said, "Now my beast, attack that puny Kamen Rider! Dark Palm Strike!" Lessor Fiend roared over as it approached Garren and pummeled him into darkness.

 **Stan:** 7400

 **Panik:** 8000

As Panik said, "And when this beast destroys a monster in battle, it casts it off to the removed from play zone!"

As Stan said, "Sorry, Sakuya." He regretfully pocketed Garren, as he said, "I play my Trap card Rider Call!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "With this, I can summon a Kamen Rider from my deck or hand when my monster is destroyed by battle and I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Fourze Driver as he put it on his waist as a silver belt wrap around his waist. The Silhouette then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began. The Silhouette clenched his left fist in front of him while his right hand grabbed the handle on the side of the Driver. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"3! 2! 1!"** As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. Transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze. He crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside. Then he said, " _Space is AWSOMEEEEEE!_ " He spread his leg out and spreading his arms into the air. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Panik said, "I'll end my turn with these…" Two facedown cards appeared at Panik's feet. As he said, "I'm going to enjoy inflicting much pain to you, I promise you that!"

As Syrus "It looks like Stan's holding off his own."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, he was prepared for his attack."

As Alexis said to herself "Come on, Stan. You can do this."

As Stan said, "Your tricks won't work on me, Panik!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now, OOO's effect activates he gets 100 ATK points for each Kamen Rider on the field, including himself." (4/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now, I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Panik asks, "That's it?" He draws his card as he said, "Now my fiend attack Fourze! Dark Palm Strike!" Lessor Fiend roared over as it charged at Fourze.

As Stan said, "Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Rider Intervention!" He revealed his Trap which depicted Kamen Rider Den–O and Kiva doing a Rider Kick on an enemy as he said, "When a Kamen Rider is selected as an attack target, I select one other Kamen Rider on your side of the field. The attacked monster gains ATK equal to the selected monster's ATK until the End of the Battle Phase."

As Panik asks in shock "What?!"

As Jaden said, "Sweet move!"

As Stan said, "I select Kamen Rider OOO's to be given to Fourze's!" OOO power transferred his power to Fourze. (4/ATK: 1400–3600/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "Counterattack!"

OOO looked at Fourze as he said, " _Gentaro, let's do our combo!"_

Fourze nodded as he said, " _Right, Eiji!_ " Fourze then pressed the Rocket Switch and twisted the Drill Switch on his buckle. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!"** The rocket appears on Fourze's right arm while the drill appeared on Fourze's leg. OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** OOO then crouched down crossing his arms as aura's in the same color of the medals came from his body as his legs turned into a more insect like appearance. He then jumps high into the air as three rings in the color of his medals appeared in front of him aiming himself at Lessor Fiend with the Taka head. Flames ignited from the bottom of the rocket on his fist and Fourze flew upward. The drill on his left leg began to spin. Using his left hand, he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!"** OOO went through the red ring as red wings grew from his back followed by the yellow ring where claw marks appeared around his legs then he dropped through the green ring were green energy enveloped his feet as he said, " _Seiya!_ " As Fourze said, " _Rider Rocket Drill Kick!_ " Orange and yellow cosmic energy gathered around the drill on his leg as he was rocketed forward towards Lesson fiend and they both collided with him and destroyed it into pixels creating an explosion.

 **Stan:** 7400

 **Panik:** 6500

As Alexis said, "Alright!" As she said, "He's still in this!"

As Bree said, "He was never out of this!"

As Casandra said, "Go Stan!"

Panik busted out laughing as he said, "Insolent cur! My monster was a decoy for these: Michizure and Coffin Seller!"

As Stan said, "Oh snap!"

A transparent Lesser Fiend came out of nowhere and grabbed Fourze and crushed him with its arms. OOO's ATK points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2200–2100/DEF: 2000).

As Panik said, "Michizure activates when you destroyed my monster, it takes another monster with it to the dark depths of the grave!" As he said, "But I'm not letting your monster take his resting place without a price; with Coffin Seller, anytime monsters are sent to your grave, you lose 300 points!"

A cloaked man came behind Stan and smacked him on the head with a shovel.

As Stan said, "Ow!"

 **Stan:** 7100

 **Panik:** 6500

As Panik said, "Now it's time for more pain!" As he said, "I'll play the Spell Meteor of Destruction!"

As Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Casandra, Bree, Bastion, and Zeke said at the same time "Oh no!"

Stan saw a massive meteor headed straight for him and crashed right in his face. As Stan said in pain "AAAH!" He was sent back a few feet.

The smoke cleared with him panting. Chazz, Raizou and Torimaki were enjoying the pain, Stan was being put through.

As OOO said, " _Stan!_ "

 **Stan:** 6100

 **Panik:** 6500

As Panik said, "Now I summon the Melchid the Four Face Beast!" Melchid appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Panik said, "And I'll add a little darkness into the manner, with Mystic Plasma Zone!" He opened his field card slot and a dark hurricane cloud appeared over the field. As he said, "Now all DARK Attribute monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF, but let's be honest, at this rate I won't be hiding anymore!" (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1200–800).

As Panik said, "I end my turn."

As Stan said, "It's my turn!" He draws his card as he said, "First I play Pot of Greed, to draw two cards!" Stan draw two cards. He smiled as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Wing Form in ATK Mode!"

A white bird creature appeared, he was white with gold bits on his boots, his chest, and wrists, a flying ring broke through the air and the ring hovered around the creature for a moment before wrapping around his waist. The ring turned out to be the Terminal Buckle, but it was different. It had a gold buckle with wings flanking it with the center being white and a harp playing tune coming from it. This was the Wing Buckle. The Silhouette took out the Rider pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Wing Buckle announce, **"WING FORM!"** Shard of white covered the Silhouette as his transformation was similar to the others. First, Den–O's Plat Form armor would form before additional armor would equip to him. However, there was one minor difference as the bodysuit under the armor was bright gold instead of black. A black back plate hovered behind him as well as a white chest plate in front him with white wing–like shoulder–guards hovering, flanking him. The armor then snapped onto his body with a loud clank. A blue swan then slid over his faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor as a swan's sound could be hear. As feathers flew around him, he raises his hand up gracefully as he said, " _Advent!_ " Then he gracefully puts it down, as he said, " _At the top._ " (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

OOO's effect activates. (4/ATK: 2100–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "OOO attack Melchid with OOO Bash!"

OOO nodded as he took out a black and blue sword the sword as made from metal that was painted black and then painted with intricate blue lines going first up the center of the handle and to the main part of the sword where it split and continued to run up to the tip of the sword. The main body of the sword was without a guard but in its place was a what appeared to be a slot for coins that opened away from the blade. On top of this what appeared to be a lever or a plunger to lock in something. Outside of this started a gold line that traveled up the middle of the blade to signify a track. The blade itself was unique in the fact that it was a translucent blue material which made one wonder how it would work as a blade. In the middle of the blade itself was an open window for some reason. This was the Medajalibur. OOO looked down at the sword's Medal Slot and inserted the Cell Medals one by one, each of them triggering a sound. Once he got all three into it, he pushed the plunger forward and the medals slid down into place in the windowed area. Taking his O–Scanner, he started at the base of his blade and scanned up through the windowed area, as the O–Scanner announced, **"TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"** The blade glows a bright blue, as he took the sword with both of his hands As OOO said, " _Seiya!_ " He slashed his sword as a Blue Illuminate Line was created as well in the path of his cut. A line that slashed through the duel arena and Melchid itself. All caught within the effect started to split away as if cleanly cut by a sword however a moment later all but Melchid's form was restored to normal before it exploded in an explosion.

 **Stan:** 6100

 **Panik:** 6300

Everyone was shock as they saw that OOO somehow made the arena cut in half later then later restored.

As Syrus asks, "How did OOO do that?"

As Jaden said, "I don't know, but whatever it is it was awesome!"

As Bastion asks, "My word, how did OOO do that?!"

As Alexis said, "It was amazing, one moment later the arena is split in half then it was restored it's crazy!"

As Zeke said, "It came from the Medajalibur,"

Everyone looked at Zeke as he said, "The Medajalibur is OOO's main weapon, it allows him to cut stuff in half then restored everything except for the enemy."

Pretty soon, the whole school was on Stan's side expect a few, as Torimaki said, "Aw man, he's supposed to be beaten down by now!"

As Raizou said, "Yeah!"

As Chazz said, "Don't worry, he just got lucky…" As he said, "As soon as that slacker get slammed, Jaden's next…"

As Crowler said, "No, that Slifer needs to lose!"

As Chancellor Sheppard asks, "What was that?"

As Crowler said, "Nothing sir…"

As Panik said, "How dare you!" As he said, "You're supposed to fear me! I am the Eliminator!"

As Stan said, "I don't care!" As he said, "I place another card facedown and end my turn." As he said, "Although… I am wondering something…"

As Panik ask roughly "What's that?"

As Stan asks, "What happened to you after you lose at Duelist Kingdom? I heard that you fell into that fire."

As Panik said, "Oh that." Panik took off his coat, showing his arms with black burns! Everyone in the arena gasped and was horrified. As he said, "It happened when that little upstart Yugi Moto interfered with me! If you already know, I worked for Pegasus as one of his eliminators in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament years ago. As I finished off my latest victim, he came along and demanded a match to save that girl Valentine from being eliminated from the island!"

As Stan said, "That's right, he did it to help Mai Valentine to be kept in the tournament." As he said, "But that doesn't answer my question or tied to the burns on your arms."

As Panik said, "I used pyrotechnics to instill the fear in my opponents during the match…" As he said, "Many of my opponents were begging to surrender, but not Yugi; he beat me and in retaliation I tried to burn him asunder!"

As Stan asks, "You did what?!"

As Panik said, "But somehow that pyramid he wore around his neck, protected him and he tried to burn me alive! But I manage to get out of there alive, since then I've been honing my skills in underground duels, inflicting the same pain and fear I once dealt all the years. And now, I get to do the same thing to you!"

As Bastion said, "Now, he's no longer using any defense raising tactics." As he said, "Meaning, he's dealt with a lot fear and pain himself."

As Bree asks, "Would you think for a minute?" As she said, "Stan's dealing with a psycho who enjoys hurting people!"

As Bastion said, "We know, but we can only hope Stan can endure all that and win."

As Alexis said, "Both of them are top decking now…" As she said, "It's gonna be a close one…" As she said in her thought "Stan, please be alright…"

As Panik said, "I draw!" He drew his card as he said, "I'll set a monster in DEF mode."

Stan draw his card as he said, "Now, Den–O attack that DEF monster with Royal Smash! Go, Sieg!"

Den–O nodded as he reached down to his belt and pulled at the DenGasher pieces. He didn't have to join them together as the pieces automatically combined and into their newest forms. Each weapon was made up of two pieces from the DenGasher. One was a boomerang while the other was a hand–axe. Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** White energy traveled from it into both Den–O Wing Form's weapons. His wings spread out once more as he took flight as he flew into the air. As he had his arms crossed in front of him as he flapped his wings to keep aloft. He reared back his hand which held the boomerang while the bladed end was glowing white. With a single motion, he threw the weapon down at the facedown monster before the weapon slashed straight through it and flipped up the monster was a small blue Cyclops as he went into a dive towards the monster. The hand axe was clutched in his hand with the blade glowing brightly. There was a loud slash sound before Den–O Wing Form landed on the ground with his wings folding back while he caught the boomerang. As the monster screeched as the large gash of white light appeared around the monster. It then fell to the ground before erupting in a large explosion.

As Panik said, "You've destroyed Hiro's Shadow Scout!" As he said, "You must draw three cards and discard any Spell card among them!"

Stan draw three cards and looked them over: He drew a Trap card, and two Spell cards: A Field Spell Kamen Sailor City and Monster Reborn. He discarded the Spells and held onto the Trap.

As Bastion said, "From Stan's face, he discarded some good Spells." As he said, "But I hope he can use that lone card he has for something."

As Bree said slapping Bastion on the back "Finally, you're showing support!" As she said, "I'm proud of you!"

As Bastion said, "Uh… thank you…"

As Stan said, "Now, I activate my Trap, Disgraceful Charity!" He reveals his Trap card showing a black angel with horn on her head and red hair holding a card in her hands. Her skin was blue, she wore a blue dress, with purple eyes and a trident like symbol on her forehead. The angel then emerged from the card and blew red dust at Stan's Duel Disk.

Everyone gasps.

As Bastion said, "My word, now he can bring the cards he sent to the graveyard!"

As Alexis said, "He knew that Panik would make him discard his card, so he set that Trap card just in case."

As Bree said, "Good move."

As Casandra said, "Good thinking."

Stan brought back the two Spells cards as he said, "I place another card facedown and end my turn."

As Panik said, "Good." He draws his card as he said, "I set another monster in DEF Mode!" Another facedown monster appeared. As he said, "And end my turn."

As Stan said, "My Turn again." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Leangle in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Leangle Buckle and the Category Ace as he placed the Ace of Clubs on the tray and put it on his waist the purple belt strap came out and looped around his waist, fastening the Leangle buckle on tight. The buckle was giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette makes a motion with his right hand across his face as he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he snapped the buckle as the Leangle Buckle announce, **"OPEN UP!"** The pink rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before Silhouette. As the projection comes to him as it phases through him before exiting, completely changed. He became Kamen Rider Leangle holding the Leangle Rouzer. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

OOO's effect activates. (4/ATK: 2200–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now, attack the facedown card with Blizzard Gale!"

Leangle pulled out the Rouze Cards. He pulled out Three of Club and Six of Club as he slashes them through the Rouzer as the Leangle Rouzer announced, **"SCREW! BLIZZARD!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Leangle's body as the Leangle Rouzer announced. **"BLIZZARD GALE!"** He clenched his fist as it covered in ice as he charged at the Facedown Monster as he punched it as he destroyed the monster creating a dark smoke.

As Panik laugh "HA HA HA!" As he said, "You've destroyed my Newdoria!"

As Stan said, "Oh man!"

As Panik said, "Now your monster goes to the grave and 300 points with it!"

A red fiend with a black vest and green pants jumped out of the smoke and latched onto Leangle.

As Leangle said, " _Not good!_ " He was destroyed.

 **Stan:** 5800

 **Panik:** 6300

OOO's lost 100 points. (4/ATK: 2300–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "OOO attack Panik directly!"

OOO got ready. It was then a Roar sounded from the Tora portion of his armor as did a flash of yellow energy. OOO raised his hands up as the energy caused his claws form his hands flip out as OOO charged at Panik.

As Panik said, "I activate the Quick Spell Shrink and decrease you monster in half!"

OOO grew smaller and his ATK points went lower. (4/ATK: 2200–1100/DEF: 2000).

Panik raised his arms up as OOO said, " _Seiya!_ " He slash Panik across the chest as he took a step back as OOO returned to Stan's field.

 **Stan:** 5800

 **Panik:** 5200

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn!" OOO grew to normal size and he got his ATK points back. (4/ATK: 1100–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Panik said, "I draw… and play Card of Sanctity! Be generous for this bounty, for we draw until we have six cards in our hand!" They drew until they had six cards in their hands. When Panik saw his hand, he laughed manically. As he said, "Now I have something to make you cringe in fear!"

As Stan asks, "Like what?!"

As Panik said, "First, I'll play this facedown." A facedown card was played. As he said, "Next, I play Tremendous Fire! Now we both feel the pain of the flames that almost ended my life, but I only take half of what you take!" A tornado of flames spread itself and burned both players as the spectators heard them scream.

 **Stan:** 4800

 **Panik:** 4700

Alexis, Bree, Bastion, Zeke and Casandra cringed at the sight, while Chazz, Raizou and Torimaki relished it.

As Jaden said, "Ouch!" As he said, "Man, this has been a painful duel at Stan's expense."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, this Panik guy keeps using a lot of painful direct damage cards."

As Panik said, "Now I play these two cards: Brain Control and Premature Burial!" A card appeared with the image of brain with two arms coming out of it. As he said, "I'll be losing 1600 points, 800 for each card but that makes no difference to me!"

 **Stan:** 4800

 **Panik:** 2100

As Panik said, "With Brain Control, I'll take your OOO!" Two arms came out of the card and grabbed OOO who struggle pulling him to Panik's field.

As Panik said, "Now with Premature Burial, I resurrect my Four–Faced Beast!" Melchid returned to the field.

As Panik said, "Even though I could attack you with these monsters…" As he said, "But I have a more… fitting creature to annihilate you…"

As Stan asks, "What do you mean?"

As Panik said, "A creature that shows my inner turmoil of the flames, a beast that shows true fear to my opponent and a powerful fiend that's only rivaled by the Egyptian Gods!"

As Stan asks, "What are you talking about?!"

As Panik said, "I'll sacrifice these monsters, and since one of them was yours you take damage from the Coffin Seller Trap card!"

 **Stan:** 4500

 **Panik:** 2100

As Panik said, "And now meet the last monster you'll see in your life!" As he slammed the monster card on the tray. Suddenly, a flaming portal opened up from the ground and flames were shooting out from it.

As Stan asks, "What's he summoning now?"

As Alexis said, "Stan, stay strong!" As she said, "You can still beat whoever he summons!"

As Panik said, "Now meet your doom!" A giant flaming hand reached out of the portal.

As Syrus said, "Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

Then a head appeared out of the portal, it was red, had two giant, dark eyes, and had yellow horns coming out of the sides. (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

As Panik shouted "Meet my ULTIMATE OBEDIENT FIEND!"

As Torimaki said, "Oh yeah, put the Slacker in his place, Panik!"

As Raizou said, "Teach him a lesson!"

As Bastion said, "Great Scott!" As he said, "That's one of the most powerful monsters before the Egyptian Gods!"

As Bree said, "No way!"

As Casandra said, "This is not good!"

As Panik said, "Now I play Raigeki to destroy your last monster and you take damage from the Coffin Seller Trap card!" A lightning bolt appeared and destroyed Den–O Wing Form.

 **Stan:** 4200

 **Panik:** 2100

As Alexis said, "Now, Stan's defenseless! And he has nothing to defend him!" As she said in her thought "I don't want him to leave…"

As Stan said, "Too bad that monster of yours has one fatal weakness!"

The others sign in relief.

As Stan said, "It can only attack if you have no cards in your hand and only him on the field! And by my count, that facedown card and that card in your hand qualify as a hindrance to your monster!"

As Panik said, "Oh really…" As he said, "Well, too bad it's all for naught! I activate my Spell Bait Doll!"

As Stan said, "So you're gonna force one of my facedown cards to activate, come on and give it your best shot!" As he said in his thought "After all they'll be helpful to me."

As Panik said, "Don't worry, I won't!"

As everyone asks at the same time "Huh?"

As Panik said, "The last time I tried that, it cost me the duel! So instead, it'll be my own card." As he said, "Bait Doll, activate my Trap…" A tiny doll dropped on the Panik's facedown card, followed by a tiny scythe that stuck the doll and card, forcing it to activate. As he said, "…My Darkside Trap gives my fiend an extra 500 ATK and its effect is negated for one turn!" Ultimate Obedient Fiend glowed red. (10/ATK: 3500–4000/DEF: 3000).

As Panik said, "And now Bait Doll goes to back to my deck and my Trap goes to the grave!" Panik reshuffled Bait Doll back to his deck. As he said, "Now there's nothing holding my monster back!" The Ultimate Obedient Fiend rose out of the portal showing off its tall height, it was halfway to the ceiling! As he said, "Now, my fiend… Show him true terror and wipe out his life points!" The fiend's fist ignited and headed straight for Stan.

As Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bree, Casandra Bastion and Zeke shouted at the same time "STAN!"

As Stan said, "Not so fast, I play A Hero Emerges, now you have to pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it."

Panik picked one of the card as he said, "Far left."

As Stan said, "Nice pick, well for me that is, I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the fiend as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Panik asks, "So, that's your Ace huh?"

As Stan said, "Yup, and he's my favorite."

As Panik said, "But it won't do you any good cause he will get destroyed by my fiend!"

As Stan said, "That's where you're wrong, cause I activate Waboku!" He reveal his facedown as the three robbed women appeared in front of Blade and took the blast instead of him as they disappear.

As Blade said, " _Thank you._ "

As Bree said holding her heart "Whew," As she said, "That was close."

As Chazz said kicking the chair in front of him "Lucky Punk!"

As Panik asks, "Why don't you just give up!?" As he said, "You continue to be a thorn in my side!"

As Stan said, "You don't know a thing about Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts they never give up! Even if the odds are against them, they still fight!" Blade nodded as Stan said, "Now end your turn!"

Panik growled as Ultimate Obedient Fiend lost its bonus. (10/ATK: 4000–3500/DEF: 3000).

As Stan said, "Thanks!" He draws his card as he said, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Coffin Seller!" The Trap card was blown away by a twister. As he said, "Now I summon Sailor Pluto in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a purple pan with Pluto's symbol on it as she said, " _Pluto Planet Power!_ " As she held it up light began to cover her entire body and revealed her as another of the scouts. She was wearing high black boots, a short black skirt, a tight white bodice with a large brown bow with a red center on her chest, and a black sleeveless V–neck top going up from the bow. Her hair was of a deep green shade, with feathered bangs and tied up in a tight bun with the long ends falling loose to her knees. Her eyes were of a reddish color, with older, but not aged facial features. On her forehead, she had a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle of it. In her hand, she holds an ivory and red crystal staff in the shape of a giant key. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Let's not forget since your Field Spell is activate Pluto gains 500 ATK points but loses 400 DEF Points." (4/ATK: 1800–/DEF: 1500–1100).

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown!"

As Jaden said, "Sweet!" As he said, "Now he won't lose any more points when he's monsters go to the grave!"

As Blade said, " _Smart move, Stan, good thinking._ " Stan nodded.

As Panik said, "I draw…" But it caused the fiend to drop back in the portal, hindering its movement. As he said, "At least I can play it now! My second Raigeki! This destroys all your monsters on the field!" Lightning bolts appeared destroying Blade and Sailor Pluto as he said, "Now my fiend, release yourself and attack!" Ultimate Obedient Fiend throw its fist at Stan as he stood his ground but lost his life points.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Panik:** 2100

As Panik said, "In the next turn you're finish!"

As Alexis said, "Stan…"

As Panik said, "It's your move, boy!"

As Stan said, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Blade!" Blade returned to the field.

As Stan said in his thought "This could be my last chance…" As he said in his thought "I need something now!" He draws his card as he looked at it and smirked. As he said, "I'm gonna summon one of Blade's form!"

Everyone was confused at that as Panik asks, "His form, what are you talking about?"

As Stan said, "You're gonna find out now, cause I Tribute Blade to Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form!"

Blade took out something out it was a black box had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. This was the Rouze Absorber. As he put it onto his left arm as he reached up to his arm and opened his device. Inside were his royal cards as he pulled out Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades as he closed the panel. Taking the Queen, Blade slid it into his device. As the Rouze Absorber announce, **"ABSORB QUEEN!"** Blade slashed his second card through as the Rouze Absorber announced, **"FUSION JACK!"** A golden eagle appeared in front of Blade. The eagle fused with Blade to give his face a gold color along with gold shoulders and a gold chest plate. There was an eagle engraved in the spade on his chest. His sword became longer as the Blay Rouzer extended. On his back, a pair of red and silver wings was spread out. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200).

Everyone looked at Blade's new Form in amazement because he looked like an angel as Jaden said, "That's nice!"

As Bastion said, "My word!"

As Alexis said, "Wow, Blade almost looks like an angel in that form."

As Panik said, "So what?! It's still isn't gonna help you!"

As Stan said, "That's where you're wrong again, Panik. Cause, I play the Field Spell Kamen Sailor City!" A slot for the Field Spell opened up and placed it in there. By now, tall skyscrapers and buildings rose up from the grounds much like Jaden's Skyscraper. Plasma Zone shattered into pixel.

As Stan said, "Then I'll give him Rush Recklessly! Giving him 700 ATK points!" (8/ATK: 2500–3200/DEF: 2200).

As Stan said. "Now attack!"

As Panik said, "Idiot! My monster is still stronger than yours!"

As Stan said, "Not for long, when a Kamen Rider or Sailor Scout attacks in Kamen Sailor City they gain 1000 ATK Points!" (8/ATK: 3200–4200/DEF: 2200).

As Panik said with his eyes widened "It can't be!"

As Stan said, "Oh, it can be! Now, Blade attack with Lighting Slash!"

Blade spread the panels in his sword. Pulling the Two of Spades and the Six of Spades, he closed the panels and slashed the card through the Blay Rouzer announced, **"THUNDER! SLASH!"** The two images appeared behind him the Slash Lizard went into his sword while the Thunder Deer went into his wings as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SLASH!"** Blade's wings once again spread out behind him and took him into the air. Ultimate Obedient Fiend watched as Blade flew towards it. Blade move past it as he turn around and flew into the air it looked up to see Blade coming down at him with his electrified sword. He slashed down on Ultimate Obedient Fiend as it began to explode.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Panik:** 1400

As Panik said, "So what?! I still have life points!"

As Stan said, "Well, not for long. Like Jaden's Flame Wingman, when Blade destroys a monster that Monster's ATK points get deducted to your life points!"

Panik's eyes widened as he saw Blade flying towards him as Blade slash him across the chest as he screams out in pain as his life points were depleted as he fell to the ground.

 **Stan:** 700

 **Panik:** 0

The entire Stadium cheered at the outcome as Chancellor Sheppard said, "The winner, Stan Martin!"

Stan dropped to his knees as the holograms disappeared as he said, "Whew!" As he said, "That was tough!"

Then Blade and OOO appeared as Blade said, " _But you manage to pull it through…_ "

As OOO said, " _Good job, Stan!_ "

As Stan said, "Thanks, guys!"

Then he saw Jaden and Syrus running up to him as Jaden said, "Tight dueling, Stan!" As he said, "It was sweet how you defeated him with the same effect as my Flame Wingman!"

As Stan said, "Thanks!"

Then they heard someone saying "Stan!"

They saw Alexis running towards as she tackles Stan in a hug as she said, "You almost scared me there!"

As Stan said, "I'm sorry, but I think Blade hit him a little too hard."

As Bree said walking up to them "Good, no one messes with my friends and runs away unpunished." She grabs his arm as she said, "Now let's go to our seats, and watch Jaden and Syrus kick whoever they got!"

As Stan said, "Good luck, guys!" As he said, "Jaden, remember to get your game on, men!" As he gives a thumbs up.

As Jaden said, "You got it!" He gives a thumbs up.

Stan, Alexis and Bree went up the stairs.

As Crowler said, "Darn it…" As he said, "So Panik was a lost cause, no matter; at least I still can remove those Slifer Slackers out of the picture for good!"

As Torimaki said, "Aw man, he was almost outta here!"

As Raizou said, "He was about to get it!"

As Chazz said, "At least Jaden can get expelled…"

As Crowler said, "All right everyone, clear the field for the next duel!"

As Jaden said, "Go time Syrus!"

As Syrus said, "Right…"

Surprise! Stan has got a Field Spell and Blade Jack Form has made an appearance!


	11. Judgement Duel Part 2

I know some was surprise when Panik made an appearance, but I got the idea from Duelist of Dawn. Now time for part 2!

As Crowler asks, "Will the participants of the disciplinary tag–duel step forward?"

As Jaden said, "Alright, Syrus!" As he said, "If Stan can win a duel with the same stakes by himself, it should be a piece of cake winning this thing together!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, if you say so…"

Up in the stands, Zeke, Casandra and Bastion were overlooking the conversation.

As Bastion said, "Syrus really has to get it together." As he said, "Jaden can't beat two duelists by himself at the same time."

As Cassandra said, "I know; I thought that duel Stan won would improve his confidence." Then she asks, "Hmm?" She notices Stan, Alexis and Bree walk up to their row and sat down next to her. As she said, "Congrats on staying at the Academy!"

As Bastion said, "Yes, impressive dueling, old chap." As Zeke said, "Great job, Buddy!"

As Stan said, "Thank you, guys." As he said, "The only way I'm leaving this place is by graduating!"

As Bree said, "You know it! We're gonna make sure that happens!"

As Alexis said, "Now let's see if Jaden and Syrus can pull it out like you did."

Back down at the arena, Jaden noticed another friendly face coming into the arena. As he said, "Hey look, Chumley made it here!"

As Syrus said, "Just barely." They both waved at Chumley.

As Chumley said trying to catch his breath "And I thought running… was supposed to be healthy…"

As Crowler said, "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists…"

Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads.

Stan, Bree, Alexis, Cassandra, Zeke, Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side.

As Jaden and Syrus asks at the same time "Who are they?"

As Crowler said, "The Paradox Brothers!"

As the one in orange said, "Salutations, you fools."

As the one in green asks, "Hope you're ready to duel?"

As Jaden said, "Uh, I never heard of these guys."

As Syrus said, "Me neither," As he said, "Maybe this tag–duel won't be so bad."

As Crowler said, "Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages," As he said, "They have only lost one tag duel and the one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the Duel King himself."

As Syrus said in shock "No way," As he asks, "They fought Yugi Moto?"

The Paradox Brothers grinned at Syrus's reaction.

As Alexis said, "I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," As she said, "This is hardly fair!"

As Bastion said, "I think that was Crowler's point." As he said, "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

As Stan said, "Hey, I was placed in overwhelming odds," As he said, "And look how I turned out."

As Bree asks, "And Bastion, what did I tell you about placing bets against your friends?"

As Bastion said, "I never placed a bet on Stan."

As Zeke asks, "You did what?"

As Chazz said, "Hey, Chumley," As he said, "Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

As Chumley said, "Not licious,"

Zane was as stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents.

As Sheppard asks, "Crowler, first Panik, now the Paradox Brothers?" As he said, "I know this is a little much…"

As Crowler said, "Not at all, remember?" As he said, "Jaden and Syrus broke big time rules so they should duel big time opponents! And as you saw clearly, Panik was defeated, so there's a chance the brothers could be defeated."

As Jaden said slapping Crowler's back "Wow, Dr. Crowler!" As he said, "I didn't know you had so much faith in me and Syrus!"

Crowler sweet drop as he said in his thought "Oh, me and my big mouth!"

As Sheppard said, "And besides you're the one paying the three men their travel costs!" Crowler drop to the ground.

As Jaden said jokingly "These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness, there's no way they'll beat us."

As Crowler said, "How clever," He got up as he held the microphone as he said, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. As he said, "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having four thousand to each player separately. Also, there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

As Jaden, Syrus, Para and Dox said at the same time "Yeah!"

As Crowler said, "All right, then, duel!"

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 8000

 **Para & Dox:** 8000

As Jaden said, "Get your game on!" Everyone drew their initial hand. He looked at Syrus who nodded.

As Syrus said, "Here I come!" He drew a card as he said, "First I'm going to summon… Gyroid in ATK mode."

Gyroid appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Para said, "You must be joking," As he said, "I'm surprised that thing even has an ATK Mode. This, on the other hand…" He drew his sixth card. As he said, "Jirai Gumo, ATK mode!"

A giant brown spider appeared opposite the helicopter. (4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 100).

As Jaden asks, "An overgrown bug?" He drew his sixth card as he said, "That's nothing that my deck can't squash. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, DEF mode!"

Burstinatrix took a defensive stance in front of Jaden. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Dox said, "The best defense is a good offense." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kaiser Seahorse, ATK Mode!"

A blue and seemingly armored creature carrying a spear and shield appeared. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650).

As Syrus said in his thought "Okay, if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are going to attack next."

As Dox said, "I choose to play a Spell card from my hand…" As he said, "Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his." They both shared a look as Dox said, "Farewell, Jirai Gumo." Black vines gripped the spider and destroyed it. As he said, "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn, and I choose Kazejin!"

The spider was replaced by a green machine that was only a pair of arms and a face with a Japanese kanji on it. It appeared in a blast of wind. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200).

As Bastion said, "He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling."

As Alexis asks annoyed "Would you mind not sounding so impressed, Bastion?"

As Casandra asks, "Bree, Stan, you know what that is?"

Bree nodded as she said, "A powerful Spellcaster monster that's one of the three that makes a more powerful one."

As Stan said, "Yeah, each of them held one of the three elements."

As Zeke said, "Let's hope Jaden and Syrus can destroy it before the other two come out."

Blade and OOO appeared as he said, " _Kazejin is one of three elementals of Guardians._ "

As OOO said, " _Wonder who the other two are._ " He disappeared.

As Blade said, " _Trust me, Eiji. I know the other two._ "

As Para asks, "Do you actually think you know anything of this game?"

As Dox said, "You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you're lame."

As Para said, "And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

As Dox said, "Wait until I give them a true schooling." As he said, "I play Dark Designator. This powerful Spell allows me to call out the name of any monster I can think of. And if it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand." He then put a faking look as he said, "Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder!" He pointed at Para.

Para laughed and drew the card as he said, "What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder."

As Jaden said in his thoughts "You've got to be kidding me!" As he asks in his thoughts "Another Level 7 monster?"

As Para said, "The duel is just starting…"

As Dox said, "Yet it is almost done…" They each pointed to the kids. As they said at the same time "For your demise has already begun!"

Syrus gasped.

As Jaden said, "Don't worry, Sy, they're just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." As he said in his thought "Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match. But to make sure, let's do a monster roll call." He looked at his and Syrus's field. As he said in his thought "I got my Burstinatrix chilling in DEF Mode and Sy's got… well… his little helicopter thing." And then he looked over to the brothers' field. As he said in his thought "Not bad, but not good considering we're staring down some heavy competition including some level 7 green thing I've never seen before."

As Syrus asks, "What do you think, Jaden?" As he said, "If we quit now, we'll get some extra time to pack all our stuff."

As Jaden said, "The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch!" As he said, "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys, Sy."

Syrus smiled as he said, "You know what, Jay, you're right." As he said in his thought "We ARE packing some serious dueling punch!" He cast a side glance at Zane in the stands. As he said in his thought "Not only will I show the Paradox Brothers, but I'm going to show my brother as well. I want to remain at this Academy and that's what I'm going to do!" He put a game face on as he said, "All aboard!" He drew his card as he said, "I summon Steamroid in ATK Mode."

Steamroid appeared next to the helicopter. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800).

As Syrus said, "And I also play this: Polymerization!" Syrus's two monsters are pulled into a vortex. As he said, "Check it out, I take Steamroid and Gyroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could: Steam Gyroid!"

Stream Gyroid appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800).

As Syrus said, "Now that's locomotion!" As he said, "You see, you made a mistake with all that teamwork: by sacrificing Jirai Gumo, you left your brother wide open!"

As Jaden said, "Uh… Sy."

But Syrus was too pumped up to hear Jaden, as he said, "And I'm coming in. Steam Gyroid, attack Para!"

As Para asks, "An attack?!"

As Syrus said, "Got that right!"

Steam Gyroid rushed towards Para.

Stan, Bastion, Alexis, Bree, Casandra and Zeke gasp. Chazz and Crowler chuckled. Zane just scowled.

As Para said, "Brother, if you would please…"

As Dox said, "It would be my pleasure indeed, brother." He then motioned to his monster. As he said, "Kazejin, defend with Squall Barricade!" Kazejin stepped in front of Para and blew a cyclone that blocked Steam Gyroid and forced it back. As he said, "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

As Para said, "It reduces your monster's damage to 0 without even a fight!"

Syrus looked stunned stupid as he asks, "So I goofed?"

As Crowler said, "Do these two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks…" As he said, "Hah, now they even have me doing it."

As Jaden said, "Forget it, Sy, no biggie."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, right,"

As Jaden said, "Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going."

As Syrus said, "All right," As he said, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

As Para said, "At last a smart move…" He draws a card as he said, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!" The spider returned to the field. As he said, "And I play a Spell card, Tribute Doll!"

As Syrus said, "Not again!"

As Para said, "Yes again, and again I choose to sacrifice Jirai to summon a level 7 monster: Suijin!"

The spider was sacrificed again for a new, blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400).

As Stan said, "Oh boy."

As Blade said, " _The two of the pieces are on the field one more until they can summon him._ "

As Para said, "But I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster, Brother?"

As Dox said, "Please, that's why he's there."

As Para said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The monster was covered with dark fire. As he said, "In case you did not know, when summoning a LIGHT attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!"

The new monster was a dull bronze color and was only an armored top and a pair of arms. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200).

As Blade said, " _Oh no! They have the final piece! They can now call upon him!_ "

As Bastion said, "Now I place those odds at 500 to 1."

As Alexis asks, "What are the odds of you shutting up?"

As Stan said, "Guys, calm down…"

As Bree said, "Oh great, here it comes…"

As Para asks, "Three monsters on our side, what could be better?"

As Dox said, "I know, Brother, when they come together."

As Para said, "Prepare yourselves!" As he said, "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" In a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso, and Suijin was the legs. (11/ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400).

As Blade said, " _There it is. The Gate Guardian. I hope Jaden and Syrus can handle this._ "

As Syrus asks in shock "Gate Guardian?!"

As Jaden said, "He's ginormous!"

As Para said, "Wait until you see his attack. Go, attack Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge attack!"

The bottom part gathered the water and the top gathered the lightning. The middle combined both elements and fired it with the wind element, straight at Steam Gyroid. The attack was so powerful that not only did it destroy Syrus's monster, but it hit him as well.

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 6750

 **Para & Dox:** 8000

As Cassandra asks, "Oh man, was that the monster you were talking about, guys?"

As Bree said, "Yeah, you can see why they're tough to beat."

As Stan said, "Gate Guardian is one of the powerful monsters in Duel Monsters."

As Bastion said, "This isn't a duel its target practice for the Paradox Brothers." As he said, "And Sy's the bull's eye."

As Alexis said, "He's just made a few bad moves is all," As she said, "I'm sure he can come back… at least I hope he does. Jaden's good but he's not good enough to win this thing by himself."

As Stan asks in his thought "Is Crowler so dead set on getting Jaden kicked out, that he had to make Syrus and I suffer as well?"

As Para said, "I know it hurts…"

As Dox said, "But it's about to get worse."

As Syrus said, "If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we're in serious trouble."

Peeking up from the edge, Crowler chuckled. As he said in his thought "These two are dueling perfectly!" As he said in his thought "They know just what to do and are doing it. After all, in a Tag Duel, once you eliminate the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart." Crowler gave a devious look to Syrus. As he said in his thought "And they certainly found just that, little Syrus. Poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages."

As Syrus said in his thought "I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his," As he said in his thought "Or this match is over and so are our lives at the Academy!"

As Jaden said, "Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall, so let's take this thing down!" As Para said, "I'd like to see you try…" He laid a facedown. As Jaden said, "Then it's time to go to work!" He draw a card. It was Polymerization. As he said, "Sweet." He looked through his hands as he said, "You're about to get called out, Big Guy. First I'm going to call out the Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Clayman appeared next to Burstinatrix. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "And next I'm going to play Polymerization!" Clayman and Burstinatrix leapt into the vortex. As he said, "I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman together to form… the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

The new fusion giant looked feminine and wore a red helmet, carried a red shield in her left arm and her right arm was a missile launcher. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

Jaden summoned her in DEF mode. As he said, "She's bad!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as that Gate Guardian." As he said, "She has only 2500 DEF points. That Gate Guardian's ATK points are 3750. Blaster will be blasted!"

As Jaden said, "No sweat, that's what her special ability is for, Sy." As he said, "You see when she's in DEF mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly."

As Para and Dox said at the same time "Our Life Points!"

As Jaden said, "Now go, Rampart Blaster, blast them with Rampart Barrage!"

Rampart Blaster fired two missiles from her gun launcher hand which struck each of the Brothers.

As Jaden said, "Sure it's only half the points you would normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 6450

 **Para & Dox:** 7000

As Dox said, "A lucky move,"

As Syrus said, "All right, we're back in this game!"

As Jaden said, "Sy, we were never out of it."

As Syrus said in his thought "Jaden's right, we can win this!"

As Dox said, "It's my draw!" He draw a card as he said, "I activate the equip Spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian. Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in DEF Mode, the difference between his ATK points and your monster's DEF points, are dealt to you as damage!"

As Syrus said, "Not so fast!" As he said, "You forget, I have a facedown card." With a wave of his hand, Syrus activated it as he said, "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field and I'm using it on the one you just played, Fairy Meteor Crush!" The tornado rushed towards the Gate Guardian.

As Para said, "Right into my Trap!" His facedown card flipped up. As he said, "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your Spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Mystical Space Typhoon slowly dissolved into nothing. As he said, "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures." Rampart Blaster exploded as the Trap card shined on her and the winds of the explosion hit the boys as they held their ground.

As Dox said, "And then its ATK points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature!"

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 4450

 **Para & Dox:** 7000

As Dox said, "I know it seems like your back is to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you, I play this and end my turn."

Dox summoned a gray brick wall with pipes for arms appeared and protected itself. (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100).

As Dox said, "It's called Defense Wall, and as long as it's on the field in DEF Mode all the monsters you have got to attack him!"

As Bastion said, "The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense." As he said, "Almost flawless."

As Alexis said, "I get it." As she asks, "Now are you going to be quiet or am I going to have to move?"

As Cassandra said, "Honestly!"

As Bree ask, "Do you want me to put Duct tape over your mouth?"

As Stan said, "Bastion, I know this is impressive and all." As he said, "But you're cheering for the wrong side."

As Dox said, "It's your move!" As he asks, "What are you waiting for?"

As Syrus said, "To be honest, a miracle," He drew a card and frowned on it. As he said, "I… summon Cycroid in… uh… DEF mode."

An orange, one–eyed bicycle appeared and defended itself with its handlebars. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000).

Syrus then noticed Jaden staring at him. As he said in his thought "Uh oh, Jaden's looking at me, I know it was a weak monster, but it was all I could do."

As Para said, "You summon a bike, well it's about to get a flat," He drew a card as he said, "Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" Water and electricity combined with the wind and lashed out again. The bike braced itself, but it was destroyed. As he said, "And don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush, the difference between my ATK points and your DEF points you take as damage."

The Gate Guardian charged up the elements again and blasted Syrus, making him cry out.

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 1700

 **Para & Dox:** 7000

Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Cassandra, Stan, Bree and Zeke all gasped.

As Para said, "Your Life Points are falling…"

As Dox said, "Your game play is appalling…" Then they heard Jaden saying, "There is nothing to do except give up and start bawling!"

Everyone looked at Jaden who had his face hidden from sight, not budging an inch.

As Alexis asks, "What's wrong with Jaden?" As she said, "I hope he's not giving up."

As Bastion said, "After everything that's gone on, it wouldn't surprise me."

As Bree said, "He wouldn't!"

As Stan said, "He won't…" Everyone turned to him as he said, "He's just trying to think things through…"

As Bastion said, "But look at the field," As he said, "It's two monsters to none. It's a simple calculation to figure… they'll be knackered."

As Cassandra said, "Nice, Bastion." As she said, "Now you're putting them down using words I don't even understand." As she said, "Let's keep our focus on the duel; I'm sure Jaden has a strategy."

As Bastion said, "Oh I'm sure he does," As he said, "It's Syrus I'm concerned about. He's walked into every Trap, Spell, and attack card the Paradox Brothers played. He's been horrible."

As Alexis said, "On second thought, I liked it better when I couldn't understand you."

As Zeke said, "Me too."

As Bastion said, "Oh, sorry."

Chumley was silently begging them to win. As he said in his thought "Please let them win! I'd give up grilled cheeses for a week! I'll fry them instead!"

As Chazz said in his thought "Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve!" As he said in his thought "I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden!"

As Torimaki asks, "Uh, Chazz?" As he asks, "You alright?"

Chazz ignored him as he said in his thought "That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's my destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to afford a destiny." He then cast a side glance at Stan who was sitting in between Bree and Alexis. As he said in his thought "And once they're gone, I'll take care of that Slifer Slacker Stan! He beat two of my boys, lucks out in his elimination duel and now he thinks he deserve to be next to Alexis! I'll send him packing my own way!"

As Crowler said, "I'm a genius, a sheer genius!" As he said, "First I Trap Jaden in the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure he and Syrus lose and get expelled!" Crowler burst into laughter.

Then he heard someone asking "So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, aren't we?"

Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him. As Crowler said nervously "Oh my no, you misinterpret," As he said, "I'm just laughing because I'm happy the duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong our students' suffering, they look all so weary."

As Sheppard said, "They don't look weary to me," As he said, "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind."

Crowler looked at Jaden, Jaden had raised his head with a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too as Para said, "Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead,"

As Dox said, "When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead,"

Jaden scratched his head as he said, "Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes!"

The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared on Jaden's shoulder and cooed. As Jaden said, "Yeah, I don't think they got it either."

As Para said, "Forget about our rhyming…"

As Dox said, "Just concentrate on your card playing."

As Para said, "For the partner you have…"

As Dox said, "To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful as Jaden said, "Don't you listen to them, Sy,"

As Syrus said, "But Jaden, they're right."

As Jaden said, "No they're not, and I know so…" He pointed at Gate Guardian as he said, "Because you're the one who's going to take that thing down. So let's go!" He drew a card. As he said, "First I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode!"

Sparkman appeared in a flash of lightning. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And next I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster!" A sliver gun appeared in Sparkman's right hand. As he said, "With each blast, I get to switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Gate Guardian, take a knee!" Sparkman fired the blaster. Blue energy showered over Gate Guardian forced it to drop to one knee and cross its arms.

As Bastion said, "Well that was certainly an odd choice," As he said, "Unless Jaden has something planned, he's wasted his move."

As Para said, "You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on defense, he never tires. Your situation is just as dire."

As Dox said, "And though I hate to feed the fire, our Defense Wall you have yet to retire"

As Jaden said, "Great thanks, I'm just going to throw a facedown and end my turn."

As Dox said, "Fine then!" He draws a card as he said, "I'll just play this facedown, no more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

As Para said, "Excellent decision, I think it's for the best. For next turn I'm sure to win us this contest."

Syrus groaned as he said, "Jaden, you heard them, next turn they'll take us down. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, at least then they'll let you have a rematch."

As Jaden said, "Syrus, listen to me…" As he said, "One draw, that's all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _During one of their practice duels, Syrus was backed into a corner and had nothing to get out of it._

 _As Jaden said, "You're not getting out of this one, Sy."_

 _As Syrus said, "Yeah, you're right, I give, let's have a rematch. But first, let's see what I would've drawn first." Syrus turned over the top card in his deck. As he said, "Whoa, this would've changed everything!"_

 _As Jaden asks nervously "Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match, right?"_

 _(End Flashback)_

As Jaden asks, "You hear what I'm saying, Sy?" As he said, "There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw."

As Syrus said, "But…"

As Jaden said, "No buts, you want to stay at this Academy, right?" As he said, "Then make your move, pal, it's all up to you."

As Syrus said in his thought "That's what I'm afraid of…" As he said in his thought "My last draw could help us stay in this or send us packing." He stared at the defending Gate Guardian and then suddenly struck up an idea as he remembered a duel he had finished with Chumley.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jaden looked at Syrus's hand a spotted a good card._

 _As Jaden said, "Whoa, that's a pretty sweet card." As he said, "With the right combo, we can take down anything. So will you let me have it?"_

 _As Syrus said, "No!"_

 _As Jaden said, "Oh, come on!"_

 _As Syrus said, "No, you always do this…"_

(End Flashback)

As Syrus said in his thought "That's it, that one card is our only chance we have. But if I don't draw it, we're done for, Jaden and me, all our hopes and dreams, everything we've been through, it would be for nothing. I do want to stay at this Academy, so let me draw it!" He draws a card as he looked at Jaden as he said, "Jaden!"

As Jaden asks, "Sy, did you draw it?" Syrus nodded as he said, "Then show him what you're made of!"

As Syrus said, "Right!" As he said, "I summon Drillroid in ATK mode!"

Syrus placed the card on the tray, a purple, cartoonish machine burrowed out of the ground. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600).

As Syrus said, "And guess what? When Drillroid's fights a monster in DEF Mode its automatically destroy!"

The brother gasps as Jaden said, "Oh, yeah!"

As Syrus said, "So, open wide!" As Drillroid started charged at Gate Guardian with its drill when Defense Wall came in.

As Dox said, "Defense Wall!"

Drillroid drilled at Defense Wall as it was destroyed

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 1200

 **Para & Dox:** 7000

Chazz just smirked as he said, "Those two must have forgot that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attack."

As Para said, "A nice try," As Dox said, "But, not nice enough."

As Para said, "Gate Guardian still stands."

As Dox said, "Despite, your best stuff."

As Jaden asks, "But, that wasn't his best stuff, right, Sy?"

As Para and Dox asks at the same time "What?"

Syrus nodded as he said, "Yup. But, now that your Defense Walls rubble you'll get it. Well, a certain monster will anyway."

The brothers gasp as Syrus inserted a Spell card, as he said, "I activate the Spell card Shield Crush! And just like the name suggests, it crushes any monster trying to hide in DEF Mode, like… the Gate Guardian!"

The card let out a blinding flash of light which destroyed Gate Guardian.

As Para said, "Gate Guardian's cooked!"

As Dox said, "I can hardly look,"

As Jaden said, "Now show 'em the drill!" As he said, "Nice going, Sy," As he said, "The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!" The two smiled at each other. The crowd burst into cheers.

As Chumley said, "All right, fried cheese here I come,"

Zane just grunted.

As Crowler asks, "No, this is supposed to be punishment! And the crowd's treating them like heroes! How can they be doing this?"

As Sheppard said startling Crowler "Simple," As he said, "They're students at Duel Academy, and we accept nothing but their best."

As Bastion asks in shock "Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you four saw that!"

As Bree said, "Bastion, we're right next to you, of course we saw it."

As Stan said, "And we saw Syrus taking the drill to those bald heads of the brothers."

As Alexis asks, "But you know what amazes me more than even them taking down that Gate Guardian?" As she said, "The teamwork they used to do it. That's what it's going to take to win this."

As Bastion said, "Yes, so let's hope they can keep it up."

As Syrus said, "I play one card facedown and end my turn," He turned to Jaden as he said, "Thanks for the pep talk."

As Jaden said, "Hey, thank you for the sweet move,"

As Para asks, "Mind if we join in on the praise, you two?"

As Dox said, "Because for destroying Gate Guardian we should really… thank you."

Syrus looked confused as Para said, "They say what does not kill you only makes you stronger," He draw a card as he said, "And it's true, after all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play the Spell Dark Element! This Spell card can only be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. We pay half our life points…"

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 1200

 **Para & Dox:** 3500

As Para said, "We can summon a monster that can't be destroyed in battle."

As Para and Dox said at the same time "Dark Guardian!"

Black smoke took shape and formed an armored, burly man carrying an axe and riding some sort of a mechanical spider. (12/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3450).

As Bastion asks, "Invincible in battle and has nearly 4000 ATK points?"

Syrus was thinking the same thing as he said, "This is bad!"

As Para said, "Guardian, attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" Dark Guardian swung its axe producing energy waves.

As Bastion said, "That's it!" As he said, "If this connects, Jaden and Syrus will lose!"

As Stan, Casandra Alexis, and Bree said at the same time "Jaden!"

While Chumley and Zeke said at the same time "Syrus!"

Chazz was the only one chuckling. As was Crowler.

As Para said, "Farewell…"

As Jaden said, "Not yet!" As he said, "I play my facedown, Hero Barrier! Sorry, fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as there's an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman's standing strong!" The attack bounced off a shield producing wind that kicked up everything in the vicinity, and almost nailed Drillroid. Cassandra, Alexis and Bree sign in relief.

As Stan said, "Nice save there, Jaden…"

As Para said, "An impressive Trap card."

As Dox said, "I'd never thought they would be so hard."

As Para said, "I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

As Dox said, "…Has kept up his guard."

As Para said, "Quite right, brother, he will not be blasted to shards."

As Dox said, "He'll finish them off next turn…"

As Para said, "And this duel will be ours!"

Syrus sunk into his knees as he said in his thought "Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more."

As Crowler said, "Here it comes," As he said, "The moment I've been waiting for: the moment these two slackers get expelled!"

As Jaden said, "Chin up, Sy," As he said, "This match isn't over yet."

As Syrus said, "But Jay…"

As Jaden said, "But nothing, pal, stand up." As he said in his thought "Because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull." Syrus struggled to stand.

As Para said, "Looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

As Dox said, "Really, I thought for surely mercy he would please."

As Jaden said, "Can it, you two," As he said, "It's my turn!" He draws his card as he said, "I play the Spell Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards and next I play Fusion Gate!" Jaden slid a Spell card into the field Spell drawer. As he said, "With this, I don't need Polymerization, I can bring out all the fusion monsters I want. And I think I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Bubbleman…" As he also said, "And why don't we throw Sparkman into the mix as well." Sparkman turned into yellow light and joined the green light that was Avian and the blue light that was Bubbleman. As he said, "All to create… wait for it…" There was a burst of light. As he said, "And there he is, the Elemental Hero Tempest!"

The new monster was wearing blue armor and had wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, and green wings with white metallic feathers. And his right arm, a sliver cannon. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800).

As Bastion said, "Fine creature," As he said, "But it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian."

As Bree asks, "Bastion, just whose side are you on?"

As Alexis said, "I hope Jaden knows what he's doing."

As Para said, "An impressive move, but it is useless, boy."

As Dox said, "Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

As Bastion said, "Their beast is null and void."

As Jaden said, "Void this," As he said, "Skyscraper!" City Buildings started to appear around them. As he said, "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, because now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 ATK points because he's weaker than Dark Guardian!" (8/ATK: 2800–3800/DEF: 2800).

As Para and Dox said at the same time "What the…"

As Jaden said, "Now, Hero Tempest, attack Dark Guardian with Tornado Blast!" Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian and fired its cannon at point blank range.

As Para said, "Didn't I warn you? In battle he cannot be beat. Your Tempest has been wasted so just accept…"

As Dox said, "Your defeat,"

As Jaden asks, "Sy, can you spare a card?"

As Syrus said, "Sure,"

As Jaden said, "I use Tempest's special ability!" Syrus's facedown card disappeared. As he said, "Sorry, you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed!" The wind storm died down, both monsters remained.

As Chazz said, "Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker,"

As Alexis asks, "I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?"

As Zane said, "Clever," As he said, "Just so long as Syrus knows what to do next."

As Syrus said, "Jaden…"

As Jaden said, "Hey, it's cool." As he said, "Syrus, everything will work out if you play the right card come your turn."

As Dox said, "If he has a turn." He draw a card as he said, "I play the Trap card One–on–One Fight! Though I'm sure you'd rather run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to do battle. So I hope your Tempest is up for a rematch."

As Syrus said, "But why, it'll be a tie again," As he asks, "So what's the point in attacking?"

As Dox said, "I have my reasons."

As Alexis said, "Sneaky," As she said, "In order for Tempest to keep matching Dark Guardian, Jaden's going to have to keep sacrificing cards."

As Bastion said, "And whatever edge they give him,"

As Cassandra said, "But except for Tempest, Jaden has Skyscraper out,"

As Stan said, "Which means…"

As Jaden said, "Well, I don't want to do it," As he said, "But I have no other choice. I guess I got to get rid of Skyscraper!" The buildings lowered, and the audience appeared again. Tempest struggled in the battle with the guardian as he lost his boost. (8/ATK: 3800–2800/DEF: 2800).

As Dox said, "So you saved your monster," Shockwaves ripped through Tempest and into the Duelists. As he said, "But not your life points."

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 200

 **Para & Dox:** 3500

As Dox said, "That's all for me."

As Para said, "But I give you my guarantee."

As Dox said, "Next turn the duel will be ours."

As Para said, "Just wait and see."

As Jaden said, "All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your deck will pull through," As he said, "And get ready to play the right card!"

Syrus nodded and looked at his deck as he said in his thought "Play…that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card…but do I know the difference?" He looked up at the stands and saw that Zane was still watching him.

Then, it was like everything disappeared around him and he was face to face with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered. As he asks, "Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" As he asks, "Aren't they the same time?"

Zane turned his head slightly to him and said, "That is something that can never be taught…only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity when you're dueling on a whole new level. A higher level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act…"

Syrus snapped back to reality and saw that he was back on the platform, still dueling. He placed his hand on his deck, ready to draw as he said in his thought "Ok…no more thinking. It's time for me to act!" As he said, "Here we go!" He drew a card and looked at it, as he said, "Yes! First, I sacrifice Drillroid to summon UFOroid in ATK Mode!"

Syrus placed his Drillroid into the Graveyard, a small saucer appeared floating around him, with the same cartoonish look as his other monsters. (6/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

As Syrus said, "Also, I activate the Spell Card, Power Bond!"

As Para and Dox asks at the same time "What's that?"

As Syrus said, "A fusion card to create a machine Type monster!" As he said, "And I know just what two monsters to fuse…" He looked at Jaden as he asks, "Jaden, do you mind?"

As Jaden said, "Hey, what's mine is yours."

As Syrus said, "Then I choose to fuse UFOroid and Tempest to form UFOroid Fighter!" The space saucer transformed into a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. As he said, "And it gets better, its ATK points are the sum total of each individual monster's ATK points." (10/ATK: ?–4000/DEF: ?–4000).

As Para said, "It matters not," As he said, "So cease your useless bantle!"

As Dox said, "You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

As Syrus said, "I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double its ATK points!"

The fusion monster glowed with a blue aura feeling the power. (10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 4000).

As Para and Dox asks at the same time "8000 points!?"

As Syrus said, "Sure, Dark Guardian won't be destroyed, but the same can't be said for your life points." As he said, "Now, Roid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!"

Tempest fired its cannon creating a blue beam of energy that blew through Dark Guardian and struck the brothers.

 **Jaden & Syrus:** 200

 **Para & Dox:** 0

As Stan and Alexis said at the same time "Yeah!" As they hugged each other but noticed a bit later and turned away from each other blushing.

Blade nodded as he said, " _Good job, guys,_ " He disappeared.

As Bastion said, "They won," As he said, "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

As Cassandra said, "I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy,"

As Zeke asks, "Don't you mean Jaden and Syrus."

As Cassandra said, "Of course, I'm glad they're both staying," As she said, "I only said Jaden's name because… er… uh… well… come on, let's go congratulate them." And she left out the seats with Stan, Alexis and Bree.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him so hard that it bent. He then got up and stormed off with his boys following him.

Crowler fall to the ground as he said, "No, it can't be," As he asks, "They won, they beat the legendary tag Duelists! How could they have won?"

As Banner said kneeling down with Pharaoh "Obviously it was because of your splendid teaching!" As he said, "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face.

Crowler then started freaking out, as he said, "That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies!? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

As Jaden said, "We did it, Sy, we won,"

As Syrus said trying to hold his tears "Yeah, we… we…" As he said, "We did it, we really won."

As Stan said, "Congratulation, guys." He, Bree, Alexis and Cassandra came up to them.

As Sheppard said, "Yes, you all did great," As he said, "You three have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy."

Everyone cheered.

As Jaden said, "Oh, yeah," He pointed with two fingers at the fallen Paradox Brothers. As he said, "Dueling you two was a real honor, and if you ever want a rematch…" He winked at them. As he said, "Just holler."

As Sheppard said, "Well said, Jaden," As he said, "I'm sure it'll be even better written."

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

As Sheppard said, "I'd like a five page report from all of you on what you learned by dueling."

Jaden slumped his shoulders as he said, "What a bummer,"

As Sheppard said, "Okay, then, how about ten pages, and single spaced." And he turned and walked away.

As Jaden shouted, "TEN WHOLE PAGES?!" As he said, "I never even read that much, and single spaced? This will take forever!"

As Stan said, "Well I already know what I've learned,"

As Bree asks, "What's that?"

As Stan said, "Always believe in your friends and in yourself."

Syrus turned to look at Zane. As he said in his thought "I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy."

A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left.

Jaden was still ranting about the report Chancellor Sheppard assigned him until Stan said, "Cheer up, Jaden, at least we get to stay at the academy!"

Having seen all this, Jaden lost his grumpy mood and gave them a two finger salute. As he said, "That's game!"

And there! Chapter 11 is done! See ya next time!


	12. Formula for Success

We now go to Chapter 12! Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 12: Formula for Success

It was Gym time today and the two of the schools dorms were currently playing America's favorite pastime, Baseball! It was currently the Slifer boys versus the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones. It was currently the top of the ninth, with the Slifers leading 3–0. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded. Next up to bat, Jaden Yuki!

As one of the Slifers said, "Come one, Jaden!"

As another one said, "We need a homer!"

As Syrus said, "Jay, keep your eye on the ball."

As Jaden said, "That could be tough," As he said, "After all, the ball's gonna be going over the rafter. He'll score, then he'll score, and then I'll score, we'll have a 6 run league!"

Then they heard someone saying "Hold on! Time out!"

The voice was Bastion as he ran to the field as he said, "Sorry, I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

As a Ra student asks, "Can you throw?"

As Bastion said, "Sure."

As a Ra said, "Well, we need a fresh arm… Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

As Jaden said, "This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" As he said, "I hope you know what you're doing!"

As Bastion said, "Trust me, I've done all the calculation. Now get ready for some heat Jaden, this ones coming in red hot."

As Stan said from the sides lines "Jaden, be careful. Zeke told me that when Bastion play baseballs it's over."

As Bastion said, "I believe Mr. Martin is right, Jaden." Bastion didn't wait for the signals as he said, "I hope you're ready for something with some fight!" As he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed, and the catcher caught it.

As the umpire said, "Strike one!"

Jaden misses the second throw as the umpire said, "Strike two!"

Then he misses the third throw as the umpire said, "Strike three, you're out!"

As Jaden said, "Nuts!" He walked to the others.

Stan patted Jaden's shoulders as he said, "It's alright, man you'll get even with him when you pitch it to him."

At the bottom of the ninth, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason. As the umpire said, "Ball 4, take your base!"

As all three bases were full. As Syrus said from the mount "Time!" He, Stan, and another Slifer walked up to Jaden as he said, "Jaden, what's going on? You got two outs, and now you walked the last three batters!"

As Jaden asks, "Pretty slick huh?"

As all the Slifers asks at the same time "Slick?"

As Jaden asks, "Yeah, how else would I pitch against Bastion?"

As Syrus asks, "What?" As he asks, "So, you walked all those guys just so you can get even with Bastion?"

As Jaden said, "No, I don't want to just get even, I wanna get ahead!" As he pointed at Bastion as he said, "Hey, you heard that buddy? You're going down!"

As Bastion said, "Down the base path perhaps." As he said, "Now then, give me your best, Jaden." As he said, "I don't want to hear any excuses. After I wallop it right out of the ball park." As he said, "That is…if you could manage to get the baseball over the plate, of course."

As Jaden said, "Game on!"

As Bastion said, "Game over!"

Jaden prepared to throw the ball as he said, "Now, here's some fight for ya!" As he pitched a fast curveball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit!

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out. As he said, "Oh, The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden! I need someone who can beat Ja…AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

As Jaden said, "Heads up!"

Crowler's head popped out as he saw Jaden, Stan and Syrus. As they saw Crowler as they freak out as Crowler asks, "IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!"

The boys fell to their knees as Syrus said, "Now, that's keeping your eye on the ball,"

As Jaden said, "Sorry," As he said, "It was…"

Then they heard Bastion saying, "My fault!" He ran towards them as he said, "I was the one who hit the ball."

As Crowler asks, "Bastion?" His mood change as he said, "Of course!" As he said, "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

As Bastion said bowing in respect "Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies."

As Crowler said trying to be nice "No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." As he said to himself "And the perfect new protégé."

As the boys asks, "Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that the boys were there as he shouted "ALRIGHT YOU THREE, YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE! NOW, CHU, CHU, CHU, CHU!" He got so angry that the ball fall from his eyes.

As Jaden said, "Fine," As he said, "But, that was foul, Bastion. Bye!" He and the boys ran off.

As Crowler said, "Never mind those three, Slifer slackers." As he said, "It's time you started consorting with those more your class, don't you think?" As he said, "It's time you started consorting with me."

At class, Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium–style room. As he said, "Yo, foot rub ice tea, now!"

As a random Obelisk student said, "Get it yourself."

As Chazz asks, "What was that?!"

As one of them asks, "Doesn't he know?"

As Chazz asks, "Know what?"

An Obelisk student walk up to him as he asks, "Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?"

As Chazz said, "My seat!"

As the student said, "Sorry, but that's not your seat anymore, now move!"

As Chazz said, "What are you talking about? Of course this my seat, it says so right here?" But when Chazz looked again, the nametag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there, was gone! Chazz gasp in shock.

As the Student said, "Sorry, Chazz. But, you were move way over there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows.

As Chazz said, "No way, this is all wrong. I don't belong there with those losers!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom.

As Chazz said, "Dr. Crowler, tell everyone this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!"

As Crowler said, "But, you don't, and you haven't since, you lost that one duel to oh, who was it, now? Ah, yes, I remember now, Jaden Yuki, A SLIFER! Which is why tomorrow you will duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him as well, you two will switch dorms!"

As Chazz asks in shock "You mean…I'd become a…Ra Yellow duelist?!"

As Crowler said, "Yes, very good, now, if you could only duel as well as you listen."

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room. As he shouted, "I WON'T BE A RA!"

Birth appeared as he said, " _He deserved it. Fair is fair, after all. The boy just reaped what he sowed._ "

Zeke nodded with him.

Meanwhile, Bastion, Stan, Syrus, and Jaden were currently heading to the Ra dorm. As Jaden said, "Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball."

As Syrus said, "Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't."

As Bastion said, "Look. I play like I duel," While he showed him a baseball bat with formulas written on it. As he said, "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives."

As Jaden said, "You know, I never thought of it that way,"

As Syrus asks, "So do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?"

Bastion just chuckle. While the Ra Yellow dorm, the boys thought while it wasn't the posh mansion that the Obelisk dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red dorm. Bastion led Stan, Jaden and Syrus to his room which was on the second floor. Bastion opened the door as he said, "And here we are."

Stan, Jaden and Syrus let out a gasp as they ask at the same time "And where's that?"

As Bastion said, "My dorm, my lab, and my workshop." He pointed to the wall his desk was up against. As he said, "Over there is formula for Trap cards." He swung his hand to point to the opposite wall and ceiling, as he said, "Over there is for Spell cards." His hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. As he said, "And that's… well you get the idea. Most in here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…"

As the boys asks at the same time "So, what?"

Bastion held up a mop and a bucket and put an innocent smile as he asks, "So, mind helping?"

The boys set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm. As Jaden standing on a step ladder, while Stan, Syrus and Bastion clean the floor as Jaden said, "Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo,"

The boys laughed at that as he said, "Get it, because I'm painting on the celinnnnggg!" Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus's face.

As Syrus said, "You do realize, this means war, Jay."

Jaden began to freak out as he waves his arms as he said, "Now look, Sy, it was an accident!"

But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it. Jaden just scream as Bastion said, "That's enough, give me that paint!"

Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked, and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter.

As Bastion asks, "Funny is it?"

Bastion then tried to smack Jaden's face with a paint rag, but Jaden ducked and hit Stan instead. That got him steamed who immediately fought back with his paintbrush, but now he hits Jaden with the paint.

It was pretty much a paint war after that. After a ceasefire, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited the three boys to the Ra Yellow cafeteria. Stan, Jaden and Syrus practically stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish before sitting down in front of Bastion and chowed down. Bastion chuckle.

As Jaden said with fish in his mouth "I don't think I ever had such a good time painting!" As he said, "Hey, you're alright, Bastion."

As Syrus said, "Yeah," As he said, "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

As Bastion said, "Oh, you flatter us." He brought over his lobster dinner as he said, "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Stan, Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. As Jaden said, "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath,"

As Syrus said, "Speaking of bottom dwellers," As he asks, "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the game?"

As Bastion said, "Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk."

As Jaden asks, "Are you serious?"

As Syrus asks, "Is that why you were cleaning up your room?"

As Jaden asks, "Cause you're switching dorms?" As he said, "Well, you deserve it, congrats, Bastion."

As Bastion said, "Again, you flatter me."

As Jaden said, "You're good, man." As he said, "I saw you duel at the entrance exam. You kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" As he said, "You'll totally pass Crowler's test and be an Obelisk Blue!" As he, Stan and Syrus said at the same time "And we can say we knew you well."

As Bastion said, "Well, thank you."

As Jaden said, "You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me…"

The boys chowed down on the food Bastion just looked at them with a sad smile on his face.

At the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some not so nice fellows; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV. As Slade asks, "Got it, Chazz?"

As Chazz said, "Yeah,"

As Jagger said, "We can't hear you."

As Chazz said, "I said yes, I get it!"

As Slade said, "Well you had better." As he said, "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

As Jagger said, "And you had better be following through with your end as well," As he said, "Just think of it, Little Bro, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

As Slade said, "So, be the best!" They end the connection.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. As he asks in his thought "Be the best?" As he asks in his thought "How can I be the best?" He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Jaden, Stan and Syrus. As he asks in his thought "With lucky punks like those guys out there?" He saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. As he asks in his thought "What's this? Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!" He gasps.

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room. Since there were no spare mattress and three bed bunks couldn't accommodate four guys, Jaden removed his mattress and shared it with Bastion. Both of them were snoring like crazy right now, Chumley and Syrus looked down at them.

As Chumley asks, "Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?"

As Syrus said, "He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night."

As Chumley said, "But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… or even worse… duel us. How do we know we can trust him?"

As Syrus said, "Relax, Chumley, he's cool, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall. Also, he's a friend of Zeke."

As Chumley said, "Oh…he can have my bed then."

At the Ra Dorm nearing the morning, Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door.

Stan was walking down at night before he was bump by Chazz as Stan ask, "Chazz? What are you doing here?"

As Chazz said, "None of your business, Kamen Rider Slacker!"

As Stan said, "You were running from something." As he asks narrowing his eyes "What did you do?"

As Chazz said, "Nothing!"

As Stan said, "You're lying. Tell me what you did."

As Chazz said, "If you want to make something of it though…" He took out his Duel Disk.

Stan narrowed his eyes as he said, "If it's a duel you want then fine." He took out his Duel Disk as he said, "Let's Ride!" He inserts his deck into his Duel Disk as he said, "I'll duel you!"

As Chazz said, "The feeling's mutual…" He activates his Duel Disk too.

Both Duelist draw their opening hand as they said at the same time, "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Chazz said, "I've always wanted to trash you."

As Stan asks, "What did I ever did to you?"

As Chazz said, "Someone like you shouldn't be around Alexis!" As he said, "It's been on my case since I see you two talking and sitting next to each other!"

As Stan said, "Well, excuse me if Alexis likes to hang around respectable people instead of stuck–up elitist snobs! So, make your move!"

As Chazz asks, "In a hurry to lose?" He draws a card as he said, "I play Cost Down!" He discarded a card to his graveyard. As he said, "And then, I'll summon Helpoemer!"

A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared. (5–3/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Chazz said, "I end my turn! And it's not like you'll beat me anyway!"

As Stan said, "We'll see." He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the belt as he took out the Driver On Ring and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"** It flashed before transforming into the WizarDriver. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that as the Silhouette then raised his left hand as he had the Flame Ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like a helmet. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He placed the ring over the belt. As the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** The Silhouette held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from the Silhouette's left side across his body to the right as the Silhouette had completely change was completed. As he transformed into Wizard. Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it and said, " _Its…ShowTime._ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

Wizard push the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He switched rings on his right hand with one depicting a dragon coming out of a portal as he placed it over the WizarDriver. As the WizarDriver announced **"CONNECT PLEASE!"** With that, another red magic circle appeared in the air as Wizard pulled out a large and strange looking gun with a black and gold closed fist mounted on it, this was the WizarSwordGun.

As Stan said, "Now Wizard attack Helpoemer with Slash Strike, and I activate Kamen Rider Wizard's ability! When he battles, his ATK points double until the end of the Battle Phase!"

As Chazz asks in shock "What?!"

Wizard started to glow with power while he was surrounded by fire. (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1500).

As Wizard said, " _The finale!_ " He reverted the WizarSwordGun back to its Sword Mode and pulled on the 'thumb', flipping out the hand. As the WizarSwordGun announced **"C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!"** He put his left hand over the outstretched hand in a 'handshake'. As the WizarSwordGun announced **"FLAME SLASH STRIKE!"** Then the WizarSwordGun announced **"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"** The sword erupted in flames. As he charged at Helpoemer and slash him across the chest as the red symbol appear on Helpoemer as it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 2400

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Chazz said, "You'll pay for that, Slacker." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Chthonian Soldier!"

Chthonian Soldier appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400).

As Chazz said, "Then I place a card facedown and that will do for now."

As Stan said, "We'll see." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear the Silhouette was carrying a briefcase that had Smart Brain's logo. The Silhouette undid the latches and opened it to reveal the Faiz Driver, the Faiz Phone, the Faiz Pointer, and the Faiz Shot. The Silhouette attached the Faiz Pointer and the Faiz Shot to the Faiz Driver before he wrapped the belt around his waist and he opened the Faiz Phone, dialed 5–5–5 and pressed Enter. As the Faiz phone announced, **"STANDING BY!"** The Faiz Phone let out a pulsing noise, the Silhouette closed the Faiz phone and held it in the air as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He then places the Faiz Phone on his belt sideways. As the Faiz Driver announced, **"COMPLETE!"** Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He transformed into Faiz. Then he was flicking his right wrist. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Next, I'll activate one of Wizard's abilities! Which will be his WATER ability! I draw two cards, but I have to skip my next 2 Draw Phases."

Wizard then switched the Flame Ring with a sapphire ring then used the switch lever again. As the WizarDriver announced **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** He placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced **"WATER PLEASE!"** A magical circle appeared above as the WizarDriver announced **"SUI SUI! SUI SUI!"** Water poured down on him as the magic circle came down as well changing the ruby colored armor to a sapphire colored armor as his helmet changed from a round ruby to a diamond sapphire.

Stan draw two cards. As he said, "Faiz attack Chthonian Soldier with Grand Impact!"

Faiz slid out the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Phone and onto the Faiz Shot making a handle fall out of the Faiz Shot. As the Faiz Memory announced, **"READY!"** Gripping it, Faiz clenched his fist so he had a good grip so not to drop it, making the Faiz Shot look like a knuckle duster. He opened up the Faiz Phone, pressing 'Enter.' As the Faiz Phone announced, **"EXCEED CHARGE!"** Faiz close the Faiz Phone. A red pulse of energy surged up from Faiz' belt and through the red lines decorating his suit. The pulse of energy traveled up Faiz' body and down his arm into the knuckle duster gripped in his hand. Faiz charged at Chthonian Soldier with his fist raised; ready to punch his opponent with the Faiz Shot. Faiz sent his fist forward and dug the end of the Faiz Shot into Chthonian Soldier's chest. Chthonian Soldier cried out in pain as a blast of energy from the punch sent it flying before it hit the ground. It grunted for a moment before it exploded in a mass of blue flames with a red Phi symbol hanging in the air like an omen. Chthonian Soldier crumble to dust.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 2300

As Chazz said, "Now, you take damage same as me!"

 **Stan:** 3700

 **Chazz:** 2300

As Stan said, "That's worth it, now, Wizard attack Chazz!"

Wizard nodded as he charges at Chazz ready to slash him.

As Chazz said, "I don't think so, I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!" He reveals his facedown as a vortex appeared in front of Chazz as it forced Wizard back as he went back to Stan's field as Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Chazz said, "Lucky move!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode!" Chthonian Soldier appeared. As he said, "And then play Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing to Special Summon two more to the Field from my Deck, and I know you don't have any copies of your Kamen Riders or Sailor Scouts!" He summoned two more. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) x2.

As Chazz said, "And lastly, I play Chthonian Alliance! I increase the ATK of one of my Chthonian Soldiers by 800 points for each other face–up Monster on the Field with the same name as the equipped monster." (4/ATK: 1200–3600/DEF: 1400).

As Wizard said, " _That's not good._ "

As Faiz said, " _You said it, Haruto._ "

As Chazz said, "Chthonian Soldier will attack Faiz!"

Chthonian Soldier bellowed and charged across the playing field to smash down Faiz where he stood.

 **Stan:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 2300

As Chazz ask, "There! Think I don't live up to the Obelisk name now?"

As Stan said, "No. That's what I expect from you."

As Chazz ask, "What?"

As Stan said, "You never change. You always go for powerful attacks with really no strategy behind it and your Deck has hardly changed since the school year started," As he said, "You only changed it once and that was when someone gave you all the rare cards to try and take down Jaden. Yet he still won since your overall strategy didn't change!"

As Chazz said, "It was pure luck!"

As Stan said, "No it wasn't. All you blowhards up there think that when you're up there you will always win when you face someone from a lower dorm. You never change your Decks, you never change your strategies, and in the rare case when you do decide to change your Decks you only pick up the rare and powerful cards that can be brought down with the right combination of more common cards. I change my deck many times even if I don't change my monster."

Unknown to them, Alexis, Bree and Cassandra were watching this along with Zane agreeing with Stan on that they change their decks too. As Cassandra said, "You have to admit, Stan's got a point."

As Zane said, "Dueling's more than just beating your opponent with the rarest cards and basking in victory," As he said, "It's about growing stronger, smarter, and more experienced with each duel. Unfortunately, a lot of students don't seem to get that and either give up, or just get stagnant." He cast an eye on Chazz, as he said, "Chazz was a champion–level duelist, but since he's gotten here all he's done is duel weaker students. He's gotten stagnant himself when a challenge finally comes his way he just can't figure out how to deal with it."

As Chazz ask, "What's your point?"

As Stan said, "My point is, if you keep doing the same routine over and over again, you'll never change your ways, you're always gonna be predictable, and you'll lose every single time." As he said, "My move!" As he said, "My first Draw Phase is skipped due to Wizard's WATER ability, but that's okay. First off, I use Kamen Rider Wizard's FIRE ability! This turn I get to double his ATK points until the end of the turn in exchange for him not attacking the next turn!"

Wizard replaced the Water Ring with the Flame Ring then used the switch lever again. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** As he placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** As the Red symbol appeared next to Wizard. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from Wizard's left side across his body to the right as Wizard had changed back to his Flame Style. (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550).

As Chazz said, "My monster ATK points are higher than yours!"

As Stan said, "Not for long, I Tribute Wizard to summon his other form, Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Style!"

Wizard switched his Flame Ring and took out a new ring look alike his Flame Ring except it has a jewel design above the forehead that replaces the antennas. Then used the switch lever again. As the Wizard Driver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** He placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME DRAGON!"** A flaming beast shape like a dragon flew around Wizard. As the WizarDriver announced, **"BOU BOU! BOU BOU BOU!"** The flames dragon covered Wizard's form as his transformation completely. The flame covered Wizard's legs with silver guard as they have claw symbols on them. His jacket changed into all red with black within. He had what looked like two silver horns above his head and a golden amulet with a red crystal on top of his helmet that replaces the antennae. He had sharp looking silver shoulder guards with rubies in them. Finally, his chest looked like the face of a dragon with yellow eyes. (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2450).

As Stan said, "Next, I summon Sailor Uranus in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a dark blue pan with Uranus's symbol on it as she said, " _Uranus Planet Power!_ " She was covered in a blind light, as she appeared to be wearing a navy blue sailor skirt, a white top, a navy blue cloth around her neck and a bow in front with an yellow–orange orb in the middle. She has short dark blond hair, blue eyes and a tiara. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200).

As Chazz said, "Like, she'll help you!"

As Sailor Uranus asks looking at Stan " _Why don't you tell him of my special ability, Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "Right, Amara. I activate her special ability, see if she's is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon Sailor Neptune from my Hand or Deck in ATK Mode." Stan took his deck out and rifled through it looking for the right card. After finding it, he nodded to before summoning the card and shuffling his deck back into the duel disk.

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out a light blue pan with Neptune's symbol on it as she said, " _Neptune Planet Power!_ " As she was covered in a blind light, as she appeared to be wearing a dark blue color, dark blue skirt, a dark blue cloth around her neck and a bow in front with a dark blue orb in the middle. She had aquamarine hair, green eyes and a tiara. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

Neptune looked at Uranus as she said, " _Let's teach this boy a lesson, Amara._ "

As Uranus said, " _Right, Michelle._ "

As Stan said, "I play Block Attack and change your weaker Chthonian Soldier to DEF Mode!" The holographic projection flashed, making Chthonian Soldier to his knees. As he said, "Also I activate the Spell Card, Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards I get to add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Block Attack."

Stan discarded two cards before the graveyard slot of his duel disk spat out Block Attack. As he said, "Now, I play it again and switch your other Chthonian Solider to DEF Mode!" The holographic projection flashed, making Chthonian Soldier to his knees Chazz growl as Stan said, "Uranus attack the weaker Chthonian Soldier with Uranus World Shaking!"

Uranus nodded. Uranus held her right hand above her head as she gathered her planet's energy, as she said, " _Uranus World Shaking!_ " She slammed a ringed sphere of gold energy at the ground and towards Chthonian Soldier as it collided with it destroying it.

As Stan said, "Since he was in DEF Mode I don't take any damage." As he said, "Neptune attack the other Chthonian Solider with Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Neptune nodded. As an ocean wave started to crash as it reveals Neptune is in the middle as she started to gather a blue–green sphere of energy with a ring of the same color around it as she said, " _Neptune Deep Submerge!_ " She spins around once and pushes it towards Chthonian Soldier with her right arm stretched as it collided with the Chthonian Soldier. The large Chthonian Solider lost most of its power. (4/ATK: 3600–2000/DEF: 1400).

As Chazz said, "If you think of attacking with your Wizard you take the same damage as me!"

As Stan said, "That's where you're wrong, Chazz. Cause, I activate his FIRE ability which allows Wizard to absorb the ATK of all Monsters on my side of the Field! Since Uranus's ATK points is 1700 and Neptune's 1500, that brought his ATK points of to 5900 ATK points!" As he said, "And your Chthonian's effect won't matter either because your Life Points will hit zero before mine!"

As Chazz said in shock "No way, I can't lose to another Slifer Slacker!"

As Stan said, "Do it, Haruto!"

As Wizard said, " _Amara, Michelle, lend me your power!_ "

As Neptune said, " _Okay, Haruto._ "

As Uranus said, " _Go, show him, Haruto, that we're not weak._ " A fiery glow surrounded Sailor Uranus and Neptune and then it went over to Wizard powering him up. (8/ATK: 2700–5900/DEF: 2450).

As Stan said, "Wizard attack with Dragon Breath!"

As Wizard said, " _The finale!_ " He pushes the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He placed a new ring, the ring jewel was red as it showed a dragon shooting fire out of its mouth as he placed the ring over the Hand Author. As the WizarDriver announced, **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! THE BEST!"** Above him, a mechanical dragon dives down and circles around before entering him at his back. Wizard levitates in the air. It then went through the ring as Dragon's head appeared through Wizard's chest. As his chest released a Dragon's Breath as the powerful flame coming out of the Dragon's mouth. As the flame collided with Chthonian Soldier as it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 0

As Stan said, "Game over, Chazz." He deactivates his Duel Disk as he said, "I hope this help knock some sense into your thick skull." He left.

After that, Chazz got up with gritted teeth but smirk knowing that he got the job done.

Blade and OOO appeared as OOO said, " _Chazz needs to learn to change his strategy…_ "

As Blade said, " _I know, but he's a good person, Eiji._ "

As OOO said, " _I know, Kazuma._ " They disappeared.

In the morning, Stan came over wearing Blade's blue Spade, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awakened by a slamming on their door. As they heard someone shouting "JADEN, JADEN WAKE UP!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop as he asks, "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

As Ms. Dorothy said, "I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards everywhere!"

Stan and Syrus gasps as Jaden asks, "Tossed?!"

The boys ran out of the room as Ms. Dorothy said, "Careful now, boys!"

They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

As Jaden said, "That's Ring of Destruction!"

As Syrus said, "And Vorse Raider!"

As Jaden said, "Bastion, these are all of your cards."

As Bastion said, "It's my own fault," As he said, "This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

As Syrus asks, "Who would want to do something like this?"

As Jaden said, "Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, that's who!" As he said, "I mean… this is your deck and it's totally ruined!" He looked at Bastion as he asks, "Oh man! What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

Bastion looked calm.

Stan clenched his fist. He couldn't believe that someone would disrespect cards like this. Stan treated every card like it was his best friend and in the case of his Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts, they were.

Bastion, accompanied by Stan, Jaden and Syrus, came into the main duel arena where Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting.

As Crowler said, "Bastion, you made it!" He frowned as he saw the boys as he said, "Oh, and I see that you brought some friends along."

As Chazz said, "I hope you duel better than the company you keep."

As Jaden asks, "Wait a second, Chazz is your test opponent?" As he said, "Bastion, then he must be the one who tossed your cards!"

As Crowler asks in shock "Pardon?!" Apparently messing with a duelist's cards was something even he wouldn't consider doing.

As Chazz said, "I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler, I didn't do a thing."

Then they heard someone asking "Oh, is that so?"

Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, Cassandra and Bree standing at the entrance. As Jaden asks, "Zane? Alexis? Bree? Cassandra?"

As Alexis said, "I saw you, Chazz. This morning by the water." She remembered it as she said, "You dumped them in and ran off. Then you ran into Stan."

Stan narrowed his eyes as he said in his thought, "So that's what he was doing when he ran right into me!" As he said, "I can't believe you, Chazz! I thought beating you would help you!"

Jaden and Syrus were shock as they ask at the same time, "You beat Chazz?!"

As Bree said, "He did. Alexis, Zane, Cassandra and I saw the whole thing."

As Alexis said, "I normally wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, no joke! That's low even for you!"

As Chazz asks, "Oh come on, how's to say I wasn't tossing away my own cards?" As he said, "I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks. That's all."

As Stan said, "Liar!"

As Chazz said, "Nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!"

As Bastion said, "Fine, then you're not, let's just have our duel, shall we?"

As Jaden asks, "But how?"

As Bastion said, "A good duelist always has a spare deck. Or a few of them." He unzipped his jacket as he said, "You three all my formula on the wall, right?" He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. As he said, "Well, they were for all my different decks! And each of them is a powerful as the next."

Chazz cringed, as he saw his plan for keeping Bastion from taking the exam had failed. As he said, "Yeah? Well, you can have your six stinkin decks!" As he took out his deck as he said, "Cause all I need is this one now, let's start this!"

As Bastion said, "I thought that you would never ask, Chazz!" He took out one deck as he said, "Duel disk on!" He activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his decks. As he said, "You're just a problem to solve. a theorem to be cracked, you're finished!"

As Chazz said, "So, bring it on!"

As they said at the same time "DUEL!"

 **Bastion:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Chazz said, "Hope you're ready, cause here's comes the hurt!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Chthonian Soldier!"

Chthonian Soldier appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400).

As Chazz said, "Then a card facedown, and that'll do it for now."

As Bastion asks, "Oh, will it, now?"

As Jaden said, "Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve."

As Alexis said, "He works quickly,"

As Bastion said, "I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK mode!" As he said, "Rise Hydrogeddon!"

A geyser of muddy water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Bastion said, "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! With Hydro Gust! Destroy him!"

Hydrogeddon let out a blast of mud water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

 **Bastion:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 3600

As Chazz said, "Thanks, you just activated my Chthonian Soldier's special ability!" As he said, "It causes you to take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points that I did!"

 **Bastion:** 3600

 **Chazz:** 3600

As Zane said, "Not bad."

As Jaden said, "Bastion sure walked right into that one,"

As Stan said, "But he must have done it for a reason."

Blade appeared as he said, " _You're right, he does. Hydrogeddon has a Special Ability._ "

As Bastion said, "I activate a special ability also." As he said, "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a Monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!"

Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his Deck and summoned it. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Bastion said, "And my Battle Phase continues which means that now I can wage a Direct Attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!"

The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

 **Bastion:** 3600

 **Chazz:** 2000

Chazz stood up as he said, "You'll pay for that," He draw his card as he said, "I activate my Trap Call of the Haunted!" His Trap card was reveal as he said, "With it, I can summon one monster from my Graveyard, and the I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" A burst of electricity brought back the Chthonian Soldier. As he said, "Next, I activate the Spell Infernal Reckless Summon! It allows us both to summon in ATK Mode any Monsters from our Hand, Deck, or Graveyard that that are the same as the monsters we have on the field." Two more Chthonian Soldier appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) x2.

As Alexis said, "It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Alexis said, "They still won't have enough ATK points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

As Zane said, "Not by themselves they won't."

Chazz took card out of his hands as he said, "I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance! The monster equip with this card gains 800 ATK points for every Monster on the Field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy and grew three times its normal size. As he said, "That brings his ATK points total to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out." (4/ATK: 1200–3600/DEF: 1400).

The others gasp as Stan said in his thought "He used this own me last night!"

As Chazz said, "Attack, Chthonian Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

 **Bastion:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 2000

As Jaden said, "Oh, no!"

As Syrus said, "Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" As he said, "He's losing the duel!"

As Stan said, "I don't think so, Sy."

As Bastion said, "Bravo, good show!" He draws a card as he placed a monster onto his disk as he said, "But it will be short–lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!" A Pteranodon monster made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800).

As Bastion said, "Now attack the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The Oxygen made Oxygeddon breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

 **Bastion:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 1400

As Chazz asks, "Forget?" As he said, "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage as me! Some Whiz Kid you are!"

 **Bastion:** 1000

 **Chazz:** 1400

As Bastion said, "My turns not through. Next, my Hydrogeddon will attack another of your soldiers!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier.

 **Bastion:** 1000

 **Chazz:** 1000

As Chazz said, "That Damage still goes back to you loser!"

 **Bastion:** 600

 **Chazz:** 1000

As Syrus asks, "Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking, he's only hurting himself."

As Jaden said, "Nah, he's fine."

Syrus looked at Jaden as he asks, "Huh?"

As Zane said, "Bastion's playing smart." Syrus looked at Zane as Zane said, "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip Spell card has 3600 ATK points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to destroy him. Unless however…"

The large Chthonian Solider lost most of its power. (4/ATK: 3600–2000/DEF: 1400).

As Syrus said, "Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's ATK points!"

As Jaden said, "Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's got to have to give up some Life Points."

Bastion smirked as he said, "Last, I'll place a facedown card." A facedown card appeared at Bastion's feet. As he said, "And that'll will do for now."

As Chazz said, "Will it?" I wouldn't be so sure about it, Whiz Kid!" He draws a card as he said, "I'm sacrificing my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my Hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Didn't see that coming, did ya?" He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

The others gasp as Bastion asks in shock "Infernal Incinerator!?"

The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it; a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head. (6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800).

Chazz continued to laugh as he said, "Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're finish!" As he said, "Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator. Especially since he gains 200 ATK points for every Monster you have on the Field!" (6/ATK: 2800–3400/DEF: 1800).

As Jaden asks, "That thing has 3400 ATK points?!" As he said, "That means no matter which Monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

As Chazz said, "Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!"

Infernal Incinerator opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

As Jaden and Stan said at the same time "Bastion!"

Chazz smirked as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

As Bastion said, "I activate my Trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice crystal pillars rose up around Bastion's monsters. As he said, "When I have three or more Monsters, this Trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase. But nice try, Chazz."

As Chazz said not caring "So, what?" As he said, "One turn, that's all it buys you then you'll be all mine!"

As Bastion said, "I'm afraid there won't be a next turn."

As Chazz asks, "What?!"

As Bastion said, "You heard me, and I activate the Spell Card, Bonding H2O!" As he inserted a Spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. As he said, "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon…" The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. As he said, "…and summon Water Dragon!"

The geysers formed a large serpent like dragon made of pure water with red eyes. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

As Bastion said, "And since the number of Monsters on my side of the Field has decreased, your Infernal Incinerator's ATK points decreased." (6/ATK: 3400–3000/DEF: 1800).

As Chazz said, "Doesn't matter, my Monster's ATK points are still higher than yours."

As Bastion said, "Better double check your work," As he said, "Because I've already done all the math!"

As Crowler asks, "All the math?" As he asks, "You mean that…"

As Jaden asks, "Bastion had all this planned since the very start?"

As Bree said, "I get it. Water Dragon has a Special Ability."

As Casandra said, "Chazz is gonna get it now."

Water Dragon created a large tsunami wave of water that washed over Infernal Incinerator, that took all of its power away from it. (6/ATK: 3000–0/DEF: 1800).

As Chazz said, "No! His ATK Points!"

As Bastion said, "Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." As he said, "You see when he's out on the Field, the ATK points of FIRE attribute and Pyro Type Monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!"

Water Dragon fired a high pressured blast of water that washed Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water even though it's only holographic.

 **Bastion:** 600

 **Chazz:** 0

Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. As Bastion said, "A well played duel, Chazz," As he said, "But, not well enough."

As Chazz said, "Pure luck," As he said, "You drew a lucky card and stumble into the win, that's all!"

As Bastion said, "Perhaps,"

Chazz blinked as Bastion said, "But luck favors the prepared. And I was prepared to beat you with half a dozen other card as well. Sorry, you would have lost the duel one way or another. But deny it all you want, just like you denied throwing my deck into the river."

As Chazz said, "Yeah? Prove it!"

As Bastion said, "Well if you insist." He took out a wet Vorse Raider card it had a formula on it as he said, "Here, a card I fished out with a formula I wrote on it!" As he looked at it as he said, "I suppose, you could have written it, but then the math would have been wrong and it's not." As he said, "Chazz, you stole, you lied, you cheated, you lost. You deserved to be demoted."

Chazz got on all fours as he said, "This can't be!"

Blade appeared as he said, " _Sorry, Chazz, but this is your punishment for cheating._ "

Crowler walked up to Bastion as he said, "Bastion Misawa," As he said, "Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

As Bastion said, "No, I must decline that invitation."

As Crowler asks, "What?" As he asks, "But what for?"

As Bastion said, "When I entered this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." He turned to the others as he said, "Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you. You shouldn't even be a Slifer with your skills."

As Jaden asks, "Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" As he said, "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

As Bastion said, "Sorry, but not now."

As Jaden asks, "Huh?" As he asks, "Why not?"

As Bastion said, "Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I plan to be ready."

As Jaden said, "Smart move!"

As Chazz said, "He didn't have to prepare for me, he won with just one day's notice."

As Bastion said, "Don't worry, Jaden. Soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… you know, the one where I struck you out."

As Jaden said, "You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but dueling's my life! Until then, pal!"

As Bastion said, "Until then."

There all done, I introduce, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Wizard Dragon Style. Hope you like the Chapter!


	13. Monkey see, Monkey duel

Another chapter is about to begin!

Chapter 13: Monkey see, Monkey duel.

Now you think with a place called Academy Island, all you'd think about was Duel Academy, the three dorms, the abandoned dorm (if you were unlucky), and the many student and teacher duelists that inhabit it. Well, think again! Somewhere in a remote corner of the island, a hidden facility was stationed. It's been there for who knows how long or if someone has discovered it; it might be like the abandoned dorm for all intended purposes. A sound of glass breaking. Then a speaker announced **"WARNING! WARNING!"**

As a man said, "Code red, I repeat code red!" Inside the facility, there were a lot of suits and scientists running around, in search of something or getting some tranquilizer guns, as one of them said readying his gun "We must hurry, the specimen can't be allowed to escape."

Somewhere else in the facility, a monkey with some tech helmet and a duel disk ran out of a room, heading to the elevator. The doors opened revealing a guard with a gun. The guard fired but the specimen was too fast for it. It leapt into the elevator, hopped on the guard's head, then onto the outside roof of the elevator. It rode the elevator to the top where it broke a window and escaped into the night.

The next morning, Chazz walked out of the school with a small bag. He took one last look at the school that 'denied him his rights' as he called it and sneered. As he said, "Stinkin' Duel Academy; you demote me, you laugh at me? Well I've had it!" He then continues to walk through to the docks saying, "You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore!"

But then he didn't notice two cards were flying throw the wind as they flew towards the Slifer Dorm as the cards flew through the window and into Stan's table.

W appeared as the left side of W saying " _Stan, wake up._ "

As Stan asks opening his eyes "What is it, Guys?"

As the right side of W said, " _We sense something._ "

Den–O Axe Form appeared as he said, " _Something's here._ "

Glaive appeared as he asks, " _What is it?_ "

Den–O Rod Form appeared as he pointed at the desk as he said, " _It's over there._ "

Stan got up and walked towards his table as he saw two cards as he asks, "Cards?" He looked at them as he asks in shock "Guardian Eatos? And Celestial Sword Eatos?"

Chalice appeared as he said, " _I don't remember you having those cards before._ "

As Stan said, "I don't."

Garren appeared as he asks, " _Well, how did they get here?_ "

Then they heard a female voice asking " _Hello?_ "

Stan and the others looked around as Stan asks, "Did you guys say something?"

Leangle appeared as he said, " _None of us did, Stan._ "

As Stan asks, "Then who said it?"

Then they heard someone asking, " _Is anyone there?_ "

They look at the two cards as the Guardian Eatos card started to glow as the others covered their eyes then when the light faded the others open their eyes and their eyes widened as they saw the spirit of Guardian Eatos as she asks, " _You can see me?_ "

The others nodded as Stan asks, "What are you doing here?"

As Guardian Eatos said, " _I flew here by the wind and then I landed here._ "

OOO appeared as he asks, " _Where's your owner?_ "

Guardians Eatos lowered her head sadly as she said, " _I don't have one._ "

The others felt bad for her as Stan got an idea as he asks, "Hey, why don't you stay with us, be a part of our team?"

Guardian Eatos looked at Stan in shock as she asks, " _Really?_ "

Blade appeared as he said, " _Of course, there's always room for another one._ "

Guardian Eatos smiled happy as she said, " _Thank you!_ "

As Stan said, "You're welcome, Guardian Eatos."

As Guardian Eatos said, " _Please, call me Eatos._ "

As Blade said, " _Well, welcome to the team, Eatos._ " As they disappeared as Stan put the cards into his deck and went back to sleep.

Later on, Stan was called to Sheppard's office as he wore a black with with a purple Hibiki's symbol as he finally reached the Chancellor's office with the Chancellor sitting at his desk. Also with him were Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale. As he said, "Hey there, Zane!" Zane just stood there with that stoic look on his face. As he said, "Nice to see you too, and Dr. Crowler…"

Crowler just shrugged his shoulders. As he asks, "I'm not in anything deep, am I?"

As Crowler said to himself "I wish."

As Sheppard said, "No, it's nothing like that…" As he said, "I've actually called you here for a reason,"

As Crowler said, "After reviewing your scores, I think you are qualified another event." As he said, "And that's…"

As Zane said, "One of the two school duels…"

As Stan asks, "Two schools?"

As Zane said, "It's where Duel Academy and another school North Academy battle each other for bragging rights for the next year."

As Stan asks, "And I'm one of the two?"

As Sheppard said, "Actually three." As he said, "We'll be having one tag duel and one singles duel, if we win both duels we'll win the grand prize, as opposed to a single trophy."

As Stan asks, "So I'm tag teaming with someone?"

As Crowler said, "Precisely, but another person is also qualified for the spot; so we're arranging a duel–off with the two of you." As he said, "Winner will be in the tag duel and have the choice of the partner."

As Stan asks, "Cool! So who's my opponent?"

As Zane said, "An Obelisk Blue named Shawn." As he said, "And from your previous duel with Panik, you should be formidable enough for another Obelisk."

As Sheppard asks, "The duel will take place after classes; do you accept?"

As Stan said, "Count me in!"

As Sheppard said, "Then it's settled," He turned to Crowler as he said, "Please tell Shawn to report to the main arena after all classes."

As Crowler said, "Yes sir."

Stan left the room as he walks in the hall then he heard someone saying "Hey, Stan!"

Stan turn around as he saw Bree and Alexis walking towards him as Alexis asks, "Did something happen at the office?"

As Stan said, "Yes,"

As Bree asks, "Well, what did he say?"

As Stan asks, "First, you know about that School Duel that's coming after the Winter, right?" They nodded as he said, "Well I got a chance for being in a tag–duel event!"

As Alexis said, "That's great!"

As Bree said, "Nice!"

As Stan asks, "I was wondering, Alexis would you like to be my partner?"

Alexis blink as she asks, "Partner with you?" Stan nodded as she said, "Sure. I've seen how you duel. And we're friends anyway. Why wouldn't I join up? Of course, that's if you can win the Duel Off."

As Stan said smiling confidently "Don't worry, I'll win."

Later on, as everyone was waiting for Prof. Banner to start class, Syrus ran through the door straight to Jaden. As he said, "Jaden, Jaden, it's awful! He's gone!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh, who's gone?"

As Syrus said, "It's Chazz! He's gone!" Immediately the class started murmuring.

Den–O appeared as he said, " _Typical,_ " As he said, " _He can't deal with his problems, so what he does he do? Runs away like the coward he is._ "

As Jaden asks, "…and that's awful how?"

As Syrus asks, "Well…uh… gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's your big duel rival?"

As Jaden said, "You're right!" As he said, "I do need my competition!"

As Torimaki asks, "Hey you know what?" As he said, "I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night."

As Raizou said, "Know why? Because he lost to that Ra."

As Torimaki asks, "Bastion, right?"

As Raizou said, "And that Slifer Slacker too, and I heard that he lost to that other Slacker."

As another Obelisk student said, "Yeah. He couldn't beat the ketchup and mustard team, so I say good riddance."

As Zeke asks, "Geez… who's needs enemies with friends like that?" As he said, "But if you ask me, I'd say good riddance too."

As Stan asks, "Isn't that a bit harsh, Zeke? Even for Chazz?"

As Zeke said, "Chazz did this to himself. After all, he did try to cheat out of his way to win. His world is turning upside down because he can't accept the fact that his opponent was better than him. If he had half the resolve to be a great duelist, he probably wouldn't be in this mess or at least work to get back to where he was. But he's not all that. So what does he do? Run away from it. And if he can't man up for the actions he did, then he's just an excuse of a duelist who doesn't belong here and shouldn't even pick up a Deck to begin with."

As Stan said, "You got a point there, but still he's still a student."

As Syrus said, "Jaden," As he said, "I know Chazz has been a pain to us in the past, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!" As Jaden said, "You're right." As he said, "The right thing to do would be to look for him."

As Syrus asks, "Yeah, so when should we go?"

As Jaden said, "Right now. And besides, this is a great way to sneak out of class."

As Stan said, "Count me in!" As they left the classroom.

Stan, Jaden and Syrus had snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall. But as they got up and dusted themselves off.

Then they heard someone saying, "You know, the school does have regular doors."

The boys let out a scream. They were caught by Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Casandra, Bree, and Zeke.

As Jaden said, "Oh, hey, Alexis," As he said, "We were just… uh… getting an early start on our homework."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, right," As she said, "You were going to look for Chazz and we're going to help you."

As Jaden asks, "Really? Since when do you ditch class?"

As Alexis said, "Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we look after our own."

As Zeke said, "And I'm coming along because when we find him, I'm gonna knock some sense into that thick skull of his. Literally."

As Stan said, "Well, okay let's go!"

As the boys and the girls went to search for Chazz around the island and so far there was no sign of him. It was continuing on for a half hour, until as Alexis said, "That's it," As she shouted "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Her voice echoed through the trees, causing birds to leave out.

As Jaden said sarcastically "Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out,"

As Jasmine said, "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Chazz disappearing."

As Mindy said, "Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," As she said, "My Chazzy is so romantic."

As Stan asks, "Chazzy?"

As Jaden asks, "Chazzy, romantic?"

As Cassandra asks, "Really?"

As Syrus said, "That's a new one. "

As Jasmine asks, "You like Chazz?" As she asks, "Last week, it was Bastion. Who's next, Little Syrus?"

As Mindy said, "Well, he is kind of cute!"

Suddenly, they heard something move Alexis was the first to notice. As she said, "Shh…"

As Jaden asks, "What is it?"

Everyone noticed that she was staring intently at a bush. As she said, "Something's moving."

Everyone followed her glance to see something rustling in the bushes.

As Mindy asks, "Chazzy?"

As Jaden said, "All right, game's over, we found you," As they all walked towards the bush. Something leapt from the bush, scaring the group and plowed right into them, creating a scuffle for about 20 seconds before running back into the woods. The group got up, after the 'brawl.'

As Syrus said, "Not Chazz."

As Alexis said, "Not human either."

As Mindy asks, "What was that thing?"

Then they heard someone saying "I heard it!" Then another one asks, "Where'd it go?" Then another one said, "There it is!" Then the first one said, "Move!" Three men wearing suits burst from the unbeaten path. One of them was wearing sun glasses and holding a gun. As Casandra asks, "Wait where's Jasmine?!"

They heard a scream and the others realized just what or rather who was taken from them. As the other said at the same time "Jasmine!"

The creature, which everyone could now see it was a monkey, was leaping through the trees with Jasmine in its paws.

As Mindy said, "It's what she always wanted," As she said, "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, some guy, not some monkey,"

As Syrus asks, "What's going on?"

As Zeke said, "Who cares, it's got Jasmine, we have to save her," As they followed it.

Jasmine was frantically trying to tell the monkey to set her free to no avail, and it continued all the way to a cliff with a tree. After landing at the tree, Jasmine was hanging on to the primate for dear life. As she said, "Don't let me go!"

The men in the black suits caught up to them first. As the short one said, "Take aim and fire!"

As the one holding the gun said, "Sir," As he said, "I can't shoot him without harming the girl. As much we need that monkey back, harming a girl would put us in a lot of hot water."

It was then that Jaden and the others arrived. With Jaden noticed that besides the weird helmet and harness, as Jaden said, "Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk! Either that, or a strange–looking banana!"

As the short one said, "That's no banana, or an ordinary monkey," As he said, "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

As Jaden said, "A dueling monkey, no way!" As he said, "Still, Jasmine…"

As Jasmine said, "Somebody help me!"

As Jaden said, "If you're telling the truth and that monkey really knows how to duel, then the only way to settle this is with a duel." He steps towards Wheeler as he said, "You hear that Wheeler!? Let's throw down!" Wheeler cautiously started Jaden down, still carrying Jasmine. A

s Syrus said, "I think you got his attention, Jay."

As Jaden said, "Okay, if I win, you let Jasmine go." As he said, "If you win, we let you go, including the suits with the guns."

The guy holding the gun growl.

As Jasmine asks, "But where's does that leave me!?"

As Jaden said, "Don't worry, he's not gonna win." As he asks, "So what do you say, Wheeler?"

Wheeler let out some screeches. As Jaden said, "I'll take that for a 'yes'!"

As Mindy asks, "How can they understand each other?"

As Alexis said, "Maybe all that training has made Wheeler learn how to understand human speech," As she said, "Or maybe Jaden's really a monkey." Wheeler set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. It screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on. As Jaden activated his Duel Disk as he said, "Wow, you really know how to work that thing," As the guy with the gun took aim as he said, "I have a clear shot," As the short one said, "No, wait," As he said, "This could be the field test we've been waiting for." As Jaden said, "All right, time to duel,"

As a digitized voice came from Wheeler's helmet. As it announced **"DUEL!"**

As Syrus asks, "It can talk?"

As the short one said, "Please, that would be completely unrealistic," As he said, "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Wheeler laughed, as far as the helmet went and both players drew their initial hands

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Wheeler:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Here goes!" He drew a card as he said in his thought " _Sweetness. Just the card to grease this monkey." As he said, "_ I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!"

Sparkman appeared on the field ready to fight. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." As he asks, "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned at his pun.

As Wheeler said, " **My turn, my turn,"** As he said, " **Draw."** He drew a card. Through his helmet, he scanned the monster in front of him: [Berserk Gorilla, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000, Level: 4, Recommend: Attack with this monster]. As he said, " **Berserk Gorilla! ATK Mode!"**

Wheeler placed his card on the Field, and a large brown furred gorilla, with red eyes appear before him. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden asks, "What is he family?" As he said, "Guess we now know who got the looks."

As Wheeler said, " **Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!"** Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman, destroying him in the process.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 4000

As Wheeler said, " **Now, one card facedown! Facedown!"** As a reverse card appeared on the Field. As he said, " **Monkey see, monkey duel! Better!** **I make monkey out of you! You! You!"** Jaden groan.

As Syrus said, "Jaden, focus on the duel," As he said, "Don't lose your cool!"

As Alexis said, "It'll be hard, Sy…" As she said, "After all he is getting beat by a monkey."

Jaden drew his next card and overlooked his hand. As he said, "Looks like I will be losing my cool, but in a good way! I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form…" Avian and Burstinatrix combined. As Jaden said, "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" As Flame Wingman appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). As Jaden said, "Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped into its signature move, destroying the big gorilla.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 3900

As Jaden said, "Now, you'll lose more life points from your destroyed monster's ATK due to Flame Wingman's effect!" Flame Wingman flew up to Wheeler, blasting a flames from the dragon hand.

 **Jaden:** 3600

 **Wheeler:** 1900

As Jaden said, "I'm the man!" But he saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed as he asks, "You calling it quits, already?"

As Syrus said, "Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 life points," As he said, "Good for us!"

As Alexis said, "Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend,"

As Mindy asks, "Does that mean he's giving up?"

As the old man said, "Oh, please," As he said, "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. As he said, "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

As one of them said, "Top secret, sir."

As the old man said, "Oh, never mind…"

As Stan said in his thought "So that's it! I can't believe those guys!"

As Jaden asks, "Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?"

As Wheeler said, **"Never surrender, never surrender!"** He draws a card. [Acrobat Monkey, Level 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800] Wheeler looked at paw. [Recommend: Combination with other cards to win battle.]

As Jaden said, "Then looks like its game on,"

As Wheeler said, **"I summon Acrobat Monkey!"** Wheeler summoned a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800).

As Wheeler said, **"Now, I activate my facedown! Trap, Trap, DNA Surgery!"**

As Jaden asks in shock "DNA Sugary?!" As he said, "That turns every Monster on the Field into whatever Type that monkey chooses!"

As Wheeler said, **"I choose Beast type, Beast type!"** Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. As he said, **"Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"**

As Alexis said, "Wild Nature's Release," As she said, "That Spell card increases the ATK points of one beast type or beast warrior type monster on the field by the value of its DEF points! Wow, this monkey is good!"

As Syrus said, "And it looks bad for Jaden,"

As Bree said, "Maybe, but it has a side effect."

As Wheeler said, **"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!"** Acrobat Monkey, flexed its muscles, shedding its armor until it was only wearing its helmet. (4/ATK: 1000–2800/DEF: 1800).

As Wheeler said, **"Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!"**

In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled the Wingman, destroying it.

 **Jaden:** 2900

 **Wheeler:** 1900

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

As Syrus asks, "What… just happened?"

As Alexis said, "When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end,"

As Syrus said, "But that means Wheeler is defenseless,"

As Wheeler said, **"Your turn! Your turn!"**

As Jaden said, "My turn! I draw!" But was interrupted by some more monkey noises. He thought it was Wheeler, until he looked over to side, with some rocks nearby. He gasped. As he said, "Guys, look over there!" Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

As Syrus said, "Uh–oh, more monkeys!"

As Mindy said, "There must be a whole tribe of them!"

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. As he asks, "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded as he said, **"Must win! Miss friends, miss family!"**

As Jaden said, "Wheeler, I know you want to be free." As he said, "But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK Mode!" As Clayman appeared ready to fight. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Wheeler said, **"Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast–type!"** Clayman became a bear–looking creature with Clayman's armor.

As Jaden said, "Fine with me; but it doesn't stop me from playing the Spell Card, Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a Spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with a big meteor. As he said, "And here how it goes down! First I pay 1000 Life points…"

 **Jaden:** 1900

 **Wheeler:** 1900

As Jaden said, "Then I'll choose a monster with 1000 ATK points or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" Clayman threw a transparent right hand to Wheeler.

 **Jaden:** 1100

 **Wheeler:** 1900

As Jaden said, "Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, you also take damage from Clayman's DEF Points!" Wheeler lay down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

 **Jaden:** 1100

 **Wheeler:** 0

Wheeler's helmet showed a picture of a sad monkey with the word "LOSE" over it. As Jaden said, "That's game." As he said, "So time to release Jasmine."

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to the others where she was met in an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to Jaden. As she said, "Thanks for saving me."

As Jaden said, "No problem!"

As Mindy asks, "But what about Wheeler?" They turned and stared at the monkey, who was looking like he lost his best friend.

As Jasmine said, "I know it kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment."

As the man with the gun said, "All right, you flee–ridden failure," As he said, "Let's go."

Jaden said, "Hold on," As he said, "Wheeler doesn't belong with you, he belongs out here with his family."

As the old man said, "You know what," As he said, "The boy has a point: Wheeler does belong with his family. So we'll just take all of them!" Immediately he and the other man took out guns and aimed them at the monkeys.

The pitter patter of little feet preceded a pudgy cat which leapt up on the men and made them all fall into each other. As the others asks at the same time "Pharaoh?!"

Then they heard someone saying "Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty!"

Everyone turned to see a familiar teacher with long hair and bifocals. As they said at the same time "Professor Banner!"

As the old man asks, "Who are you?"

As Banner said, "Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover." Still holding Pharaoh, Banner kicked one of the dropped guns over the edge. As he said, "Now, I don't think your boss would like it very much if he found out you three were involved with threatening children, nor would the authorities." The old man growled as he had no hope of winning.

After the men left, the kids removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk. The humans watched as Wheeler was reunited with the other monkeys. As Syrus said, "It's like a family reunion,"

As Jaden said, "Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime," Wheeler let out some more monkey sounds while waving. Jaden did his trademark pose. As he said, "Me too, it was a super fun match."

As Syrus said, "Uh… Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know."

As Mindy said, "That was a close one," As she said, "If the Professor hadn't showed up, both Stan and Wheeler would be dead meat."

As Alexis asks, "How'd you find us, Professor?"

As Banner said, "Like I said, I love animals," As he said, "Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

As Jaden asks, "But why were you looking for us?"

As Banner said, "Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is just fine." As they smile as Jaden said, "That's great!"

As Banner said, "Yes, but… there is some bad news as well, follow me please." Banner led them down to the dock. As he said, "You see, early this morning, Chazz was already boarding a lone boat, heading back to the mainland."

As Jaden said, "Well that's a shame,"

As Syrus said, "He did make things interesting."

As Mindy said, "My Chazzy." The others sighed too but for a different reason.

As Jaden said, "Hey cheer up everybody," As he said, "I'm sure he'll be back again someday, after all good rivals are hard to find."

Blade appeared as he said, " _I'm sure too, he's trying to find his way to improve his skill._ "

As Banner said, "And you know what isn't hard to find, Class?" As he said, "And since you nine cut class early today, we have some making up to do."

They groan at this as Banner said, "But first, you, Stan, will have to get to your duel–off with Shawn."

As Stan said, "Oh man, you're right!" As he said, "And it starts after classes are done! I completely forgot about that!" As Banner said, "Well if you hurry you can make it," As he said, "So you'd better move."

As Stan said, "Right!" As he said, "Remember our deal, Alexis!" He ran off.

As Mindy asks with a mischievous grin "Ooooooooh. What kind of deal?"

As Alexis said, "It's nothing!" As she said, "We just made a deal that if he won the Duel–Off I'd be his partner in the Tag Team duel."

As Mindy asks, "Are you sure it's not something more?"

As Alexis asks with her face rosy rose "W–Why would it be?"

As Jasmine said with a grin "I think Mindy's onto something," As she said, "You know, you two don't make a bad pair. I mean, you use all those use all those beautiful and cute Cyber Girls cards. He's got those tough and manly Kamen Riders and beautiful and cute Sailor Scouts cards."

As Casandra said, "I agree with them, you two would be perfect for each other."

As Bree said, "Don't forget, Zeke here has Kamen Rider cards as well." As the girls looked at them in surprise as Mindy asks, "Really?"

As Zeke said, "I only have the secondary Riders." As Jasmine looked at him as she began to think he was kind of cute.

At the sidelines, Jaden and Syrus were watching with no small amount of amusement. Although, Syrus was more amused on the fact that he now knew something that he could tease Stan. Jaden on the other hand was just amused at seeing Alexis get so flustered over something. Relationships weren't really something he put too much thought into aside from friendship.

As Banner said, "All right children, that is enough." As he said, "Let's just head to the arena." Alexis sign in relief at the save Banner made and the eight went.

At the Main Arena, the rest of the students and all faculty were waiting for Stan Crowler, Sheppard and Shawn, who was a tall guy with messy black hair. As Crowler asks impatient "What's taking him so long?"

As Sheppard said, "Relax, Crowler. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Then they heard someone saying "I'm here!" They looked to an entrance and saw Stan running towards them. As Stan said, "Sorry I'm late."

As Sheppard said, "Well, now that our other participant is here, it's time to start the Duel–Off!" The crowed cheered Jaden and company soon arrived as well.

As Jaden said, "Awesome! Just in time!"

As Syrus said, "And it's about to start too." As he said, "Thank goodness!"

As Crowler said, "This match is for being the representative in the upcoming tag–team duel portion of the School Duel!" As he said, "From the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Shawn Masters!" The crowd cheered. As Crowler said, "And from the Slifer Red Dorm, Stan Martin!" The crowd cheered and even Jaden and the rest of the group cheered as well. As he said, "Alright duelists, shuffle each other's decks."

The two duelists met up in the middle giving each other's deck and shuffling them. As Shawn asks in similar to Chazz's tone "So, you're the kid that beat Panik?" As he said, "It was dumb luck…" The Slifers and some of the Ras booed at the comment.

As Stan asks, "What makes you say that?"

As Shawn said, "No kid and his weak Riders and Scouts deck, really has a chance at this Academy."

Stan just frowned. As Shawn said, "I don't know what Pegasus was thinking, letting those monsters get printed on cards."

As Crowler said, "Alright gentlemen, exchange back your decks." Both duelists gave the other's decks back and went to their respective sides. As Crowler said, "Mr. Martin, you'll have the first turn! As much as I hate to say it. Now duelist, GO!" He went off the platform with Sheppard following. As Stan slid in his deck into the Duel Disk and went from standby to active. Both players drew the starting Hand. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Shawn:** 4000

As Stan said, "You heard Crowler, I'm going first!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kiva in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he said, " _Kivat!_ " Kivat the 3rd appeared. As he said, " _Alright! Kivat Go!_ " Kivat flew around the Silhouette who shot his right hand up into the air grabbing Kivat. He held Kivat around his head making sure to keep a finger between his ears. The Silhouette lightly tapped Kivat on the head signaling for him to open his mouth. As Kivat said, " _Bite!_ " Kivat bit down on the Silhouette's hand, making his veins pulse out. Stained glass markings appeared on the Silhouette's face as he grabbed Kivat and raised him up. Kivat released the hypnotic sonar noise. Chains encircled his waist before fusing together to create the Kivat Belt. The Silhouette holding out Kivat straight with his right hand as he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he attached Kivat to the Kivat Belt, hanging upside down. A ringing sound burst through the air as the Silhouette's body turned silver. His entire body then shifted before the silver layer shattered off, transforming him into Kiva. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900).

As Stan said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Shawn draw his card as he said, "I'll start with Skull Knight #2 in DEF mode!"

A knight appeared with a skeleton-like face, horns on its' helmet, a silver and blood-red metal sword in its' hands, as well as a black cape, with 3 claws coming out of its' shoulder armor, with golden markings on it. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200).

As Shawn said, "I'll also place two cards facedown, and end my turn!"

As Stan said, "My draw!" He draw his card as he said in his thought "Let's see, he has his Skull Knight #2 in DEF mode and two facedown card, wait a minute Skull Knight #2 is a DARK Attribute monster! And his ATK point is lower and Kiva's ATK Point is 1700! Which means one of them is the Crush Card Virus! That could be a huge problem if I don't get rid of it right now. Lucky for me I have the card to do just that." As he said, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your first facedown card!" A tornado appeared and it started to bring Shawn's right facedown cards as it showed a tell–tale of purple spores with the Kanji for death Shawn growl as it shattered.

As Stan said, "I saw your plan."

As Shawn asks, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

As Stan said, "I know that Skull Knight #2 is a DARK Attribute monster,"

As Shawn said, "So, that doesn't mean that you figure out what my plan was."

As Stan said, "I do, the card I destroyed was the Crush Card Virus it's a Trap card that lets you sacrifice a 1000 or lower ATK point monster as long as they're a DARK Attribute and any monster with 1500 ATK or over on my field, hand, or cards I drew from my deck is destroyed, and it ends after my 3rd phase you were gonna use it if I end my turn won't you? Kiva and my powerful cards in my hand would have been toast if it works, just admit it!"

Shawn growl in anger as Syrus said, "Wow, I didn't know that Stan figured it out."

As Alexis said, "Looks like somebody has been paying attention to class."

As Banner said, "Yes, and he is doing well,"

As Bree said, "Still, Shawn doesn't rely on one card."

As Zeke said, "True, he might have something else in storage."

As Stan said, "Next, I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he removed the Henshin Onsa Onkaku. Taking it, he tapped it on his wrist making a pleasant ringing noise with a black sound wave before holding it to his head. A gold demon face then emerged on his forehead before he ignited in purple flames. A low vocal tone echoed through the air as the Silhouette's body change. Finally, he waved his arm and the flames went out. As he transformed into Hibiki. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

As Stan said, "Now, Hibiki attack Skull Knight #2 with Ongeki Da Kaen Renda Style!"

Hibiki ran towards Skull Knight #2 as he took out his drums. Hibiki then removed his belt called the Ongekikou Kaenstuzumi from his buckle and placed it at Skull Knight #2's chest, paralyzing it. It began to spin before turning into an energy version of itself the size of a taiko drum prompting Hibiki to finish the fight. As he held his two drums into the air and said, " _Ongeki Da Kaen Renda Style!_ " Hibiki began beating his clubs on the glowing drum in a rhythmic fashion, pounding shockwaves in to Skull Knight #2's body. After several beats, Hibiki raised his arms dramatically. As he said, " _Haaah…_ " He clicked the clubs together. As Hibiki said, " _Hyaah!_ " Hibiki pounded into Skull Knight's gut with a final one–two beats. Skull Knight #2 exploded into pieces.

As Stan said, "Now, you're wide open, Kiva attack him directly!"

Kiva charge at Shawn and punch him in the face.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Shawn:** 2300

As Shawn said, "You'll pay for that!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Giant Orc in ATK Mode!" A giant fiend with a large bone appeared wearing greens shorts. (4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0).

As Shawn said, "Attack Hibiki with Bone Bash!"

Giant Orc ran over and slammed the bone at Hibiki as he turned into flames then shattered into pixel.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Shawn:** 2300

As Stan said, "I play my facedown card Rider Call!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "This let's me summon a Kamen Rider from my hand or deck and I choose Kamen Rider OOO!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now, OOO's effect activates he gets 100 ATK points for each Kamen Rider on the field." (4/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Shawn said, "I end my turn and now my Giant Orc goes to DEF Mode!" Giant Orc got down to one knee catching his breath.

As Stan said, "Alright here goes!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Leangle in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Leangle Buckle and the Category Ace as he placed the Ace of Clubs on the tray and put it on his waist the purple belt strap came out and looped around his waist, fastening the Leangle buckle on tight. The buckle was giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette makes a motion with his right hand across his face as he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he snapped the buckle as the Leangle Buckle announce, **"OPEN UP!"** The pink rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before Silhouette. As the projection comes to him as it phases through him before exiting, completely changed. He became Kamen Rider Leangle holding the Leangle Rouzer. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

As Shawn said, "I play my Trap Torrential Tribute!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "Now, since you Summoned a monster, all Monsters on the Field are destroyed!"

Suddenly, a large blue wave of energy appeared on the Field. It rushed towards Stan's Field after destroying Giant Orc as he said, "Hah, looks like you don't have any monsters to defend yourself!"

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Shawn said, "My move." He draws his card as he said, "I summon Protector of the Sanctuary in ATK mode!"

A fiend that looked like a transparent maze appeared. (4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1900).

As Shawn said, "Attack him directly!" Protector of the Sanctuary was pleased to hear that as he swiftly crossed the border.

As Stan said, "Hold on I play my Trap A Hero Emerges!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "Now you have to pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it."

Shawn picked one as he said, "The right one."

As Stan said, "Nice pick, for me that is. I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. As he placed it on his waist the white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise facing the Silhouette's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push the card in fully. The Silhouette reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. As he took out his card. The Silhouette put the Ride Booker back on its clip as he held the card out as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he twisted the card around holding the bottom of the card revealing the back of the card. The Silhouette slid the card into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as the Decadriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again. As the Decadriver announced, **"DECADE!"** The symbols for the past Kamen Riders appeared in a circle with him in–between Kuuga's and Kiva's before they changed into holograms of his armor. They shifted over onto his body forming the real thing as a red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and onto his helmet coloring the armor as they turned to black and became real. As he transformed into Decade. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

As Jaden said, "Wow, that's some monster!"

As Syrus said, "I'll say!"

As Jasmine asks, "I guess but why is his armor pink?"

As Zeke said, "It's not pink it's magenta."

Shawn growl as he said, "I end my turn with two facedowns!"

As Stan said, "Alright my turn!"He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Fourze Driver as he put it on his waist as a silver belt wrap around his waist. The Silhouette then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began. The Silhouette clenched his left fist in front of him while his right hand grabbed the handle on the side of the Driver. As the Fourze Driver announced, **"3! 2! 1!"** Then the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. Transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze. He crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside. Then he said, " _Space is AWSOMEEEEEE!_ " He spread his leg out and spreading his arms into the air. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back OOO!" OOO returned to the field as his effect activates. (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Decade attack Protector of the Sanctuary with Dimension Slash!"

Decade took out another card from the Ride Booker with a picture of him holding the Ride Booker in sword mode. He put the card into the Decadriver, as the Decadriver announced **"ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the handle and his Insignia appear as the Decadriver announced **"SLASH!"** Decade pulled out the Ride Booker, converting it to Sword Mode. Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card and slid it into the Decadriver as the Decadriver announced **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Decade closed the Ride Booker, Ten human sized holograms of the card Decade used appeared in between him and Protector of the Sanctuary. Decade charged through the cards disappearing and reappearing with each card he passed through. As he went through the last card, the Ride Booker's blade was covered in red pixilated energy making it three times longer. Decade slashed at Protector of the Sanctuary as he exploded.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Shawn:** 1500

As Stan said, "OOO, finish him with Tora claw!"

OOO got ready. It was then a Roar sounded from the Tora portion of his armor as did a flash of yellow energy. OOO raised his hands up as the energy caused his claws form his hands flip out as OOO charged at Shawn.

As Shawn said, "I activate my Trap Negate Attack!" He reveals his Trap card as a vortex appeared in front of Shawn as it blocked OOO's attack as he went back to Stan's side of the field.

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Shawn draw a card as he said, "First, I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master to give me 1000 life points!"

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Shawn:** 2500

As he said, "Then I summon Vorse Raider in ATK Mode!" Vorse Raider appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

As Shawn said, "Now attack Fourze!"

Vorse Raider charge at Fourze as Stan said, "Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Rider Intervention!" As he revealed his Trap as he said, "When a Kamen Rider is selected as an attack target, I select one other Kamen Rider on your side of the field. The attacked monster gains ATK equal to the selected monster's ATK until the End of the Battle Phase."

As Shawn asks in shock "What?!"

As Stan said, "I select Kamen Rider OOO's to be given to Fourze's!" OOO transferred his power to Fourze. (4/ATK: 1400–3700/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "Counterattack!"

OOO looked at Fourze as he said, " _Gentaro, let's do our combo!_ "

Fourze nodded as he said, " _Right, Eiji!_ "

Fourze took out the Rocket Switch with a Switch that was marked Number 5 and was pink with what looked like a hand. As he placed it on the belt as the Fourze Driver announce, **"MAGIC HAND!"** As Fourze flip the switch as the Fourze Driver announce, **"MAGIC HAND ON!"** Pink energy appeared over Fourze's arm before configuring into a ten meter manipulating arm with a metal clamp on the end. Swinging his arm, the mechanical arm moved fluidly before wrapping OOO's leg as Fourze started to swing OOO around as Fourze said, " _Rider Swing By!_ " As the Magic Hand release OOO as he flew towards Vorse Raider OOO raised his hands up as the energy caused his claws form his hands flip out as OOO said, " _Seiya!_ " He slashes Vorse Raider across the chest as it exploded.

Shawn stood there as his life points remain the same as Stan asks, "Why haven't your life points gone down?!"

As Shawn said, "Cause I activated my Trap card Hallow Life Barrier!" Heshowed it to him as he said, "By discarding a card from my hand I don't lose any life points this turn." As he said, "Now I play Spellbook inside the Pot! Now we both draw three cards." He and Stan draw three cards. As he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Giant Orc." Giant Orc appeared as he said, "Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws a card as he said, "I play my Spellbook inside the Pot. Now we both draw three cards." As he and Shawn draw three cards as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Chalice in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out his Ace of Hearts. Looking to his own waist, a red light shone before the Chalice Rouzer emerged. The Silhouette put the card in front of him as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Lowering the card to the slot which ran through the Rouzer he slashes it though the Rouzer as the Chalice Rouzer announced **"CHANGE!"** The Silhouette then felt his body being engulfed in a black static–like energy which hid every detail. He was completely engulfed, he felt his body begin to shift and change. His shoulders took the appearance of pads and what looked like torso armor seemed to materialize on his chest. His head became angular with two horns coming out of the top. The energy finally faded as he transformed into Chalice. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "I play Rush Recklesly this gives Decade 700 ATK Points!" (4/ATK: 1900–2600/DEF: 1700).

As Stan said, "Decade attack Giant Orc with Dimension Blast!"

Decade pulled out another Attack Ride card, this one showing him with the Ride Booker in Gun mode firing at someone with after images of the gun all around it. As he placed the card in the Decadriver as the Decadriver announced **"ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the handle and his Insignia appear as the Decadriver announced **"BLAST!"** Decade shifted the Ride Booker in Gun Mode. Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card in slid it into the Decadriver as the Decadriver announced **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Decade closed the Ride Booker, as ten golden holograms of the card he used appeared between Giant Orc and himself. Decade pointed the Ride Booker Gun Mode at Giant Orc, he pulled the trigger, unleashing a blast of red pixelated energy. The beam traveled through the cards disappearing and reappearing, growing bigger as it phased through each one. The rather large blast then emerged from the final card before impacting against Giant Orc as it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 3600

 **Shawn:** 2100

As Stan said, "Chalice, OOO, and Fourze attack Shawn directly and end this!" As they charge at Shawn as Alexis said, "He can win this…" As she said, "Come on!"

Then they heard something saying " _Cooo!_ " A Kuriboh popped up and took the fall.

As Jaden asks, "Kuriboh?!"

As Shawn asks, "You didn't think with a fiend deck like mine wouldn't have a Kuriboh in it, did you?"

As Stan said, "But my other two should have taken your Life Points."

As Shawn said, "They had if I didn't activate my Waboku Trap, now I take 0 damage this turn."

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Shawn said, "My move!" He draw his card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards." He draw two cards as he said, "With at least three fiend's in the graveyard I gonna summon something that once struck terror during the Battle City days!"

As Stan said, "Dude, I know you don't have any Egyptian Gods, so stop bluffing…"

As Alexis said in her thought "Wait! Three fiends in the grave…" As she said in her thought "He's summoning one of Bakura's occult monsters!"

As Shawn said, "Duh, the King of Games has them! But I got something else, by removing Kuriboh, Protector of the Sanctuary and my Vorse Raider…" The holograms of those three monsters appeared and formed together to make a purple specter floating around the field for bit. As he said, "…To summon one of the most powerful fiend monsters ever created: Dark Necrofear!"

The ghost formed a bald, blue skinned woman in leg and chest plates, holding a broken baby doll. (8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2800).

As Jaden said, "Whoa!" As he said, "Cool monster!"

Syrus hide behind Banner as he said, "And Spooky!"

As Shawn said, "I activate the Spell card, The Resurrection of Chakra Ritual Spell Card!" He showed a Spell card showing a being wrapped in vines as he said, "I sacrifice another Level 7 monster Maju Garzett in my hand as tribute to summon Chakra!" He held up the Maju Garzett card and set it in a holographic aflame next to the active Necrofear.

White mist formed and through it, came a four–armed, one–eyed fiend with a purple body and scythes as its feet. (7/ATK: 2450/DEF 2000).

As Jaden said, "That's a crazy looking monster…"

As Banner said, "But a powerful one."

As Shawn said, "Dark Necrofear attack Decade!" Black tendrils of energy slashed Decade as he exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 3300

 **Shawn:** 2100

As Shawn said, "Chakra, attack Chalice!"

Chakra charge at Chalice.

As Stan said, "I activate my Negate Attack!" He reveals his Trap card as a vortex appeared in front of Chalice as it blocked Chakra's attack as it went back to Shawn's field.

As Shawn said, "One move that all it buys you then you're finish!"

As Stan said, "I hope he's wrong." He draw his card when he looked at it he smirked as he said, "I play OOO Roulette! I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, OOO gets a new form! Go, dice roll!"

A huge white die appeared and rolled to the ground for a few seconds until it landed on a 5. As he said, "Awesome! A five! Now I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO ShaUTa Combo from my Deck!"

OOO switched the three coins with three blue ones. One of a killer whale, the second, an electric eel, and the third, an octopus. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced **"SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced **"SHA–SHA–SHAUTA! SHA–SHA–SHAUTA!"** The three images of the killer whale, electric eel, and octopus appeared in a column and formed into one and moved back to OOO's chest. OOO started to turn all blue as his helmet now donned a blue helmet with yellow eyes, white lightning bolts under those eyes, small fins on either side of his jaw, and a black faceplate. The top part of the helmet was pointed forwards and there was a fin on top. His arms were decorated with blue and had large fins on the shoulders which had white cords running down behind his arms and into the blue wristbands he wore. And his legs were completely covered up to his thighs with bright blue armor which appeared to be similar to octopus tentacles lined side by side with the suction cups pointing out. The on his chest had changed with the top being a killer whale's head facing left, while the middle being an ell's body, and the bottom being an octopus. (7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2150).

As Stan then "Now, I sacrifice Chalice and Fourze to summon Guardian Eatos!"

As everyone asks at the same time "Guardian Eatos?!"

Chalice and Fourze vanished in particles of light. Light shined from the sky, letting an eagle fly down. As it transformed into a beautiful, blonde woman who looks like a Native American with the style of dress she wore, particularly the brown skin shirt and ankle length skirt that screamed Native American. She also wore a eagle headdress and two large white wings behind her. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF 2000).

As Jaden said, "That's new."

As Shawn said, "She wasn't in your deck!"

As Stan said, "Of course she wasn't, cause I just added her to my deck."

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out as he flew on top of Jaden's shoulders as he let out series of coos as Jaden asks, "What is it, bro?"

Winged Kuriboh pointed at Eatos as Jaden notice that Eatos is different as he said to himself "Wow, she's a duel spirit too!"

Stan pick a card from his hand as he said, "Next, I'll give Eatos her personal favorite Spell, Celestial Sword Eatos giving her 500 points!" A diamond sword appeared in Eatos' hands as she sliced the air once. (8/ATK: 2500–3000/DEF 2000).

Then Shawn's graveyard shined with white light. As he asks, "What the–?"

As Stan said, "And that's the activation of the Celestial Sword! When monsters are sent to the graveyard while this card's in play, she gains the ATK points of every monster sent!"

As Shawn said, "But, there's a catch!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, the drawback is that the sword's destroyed at the end of the turn, but you have nothing to stop me!" As he said, "So let's see who went to the grave!" Images of Skull Knight #2, Maju Garzett and Giant Orc appeared.

As Stan said, "Your monsters have 2200 + 1000 that = 3200 ATK Points!" Shawn gasps. As the sword channeled more power into Eatos. (8/ATK: 3000–6200/DEF 2000).

As Syrus said, "That's overkill, but go for it, Stan."

As Jaden said, "Sweat move!"

As Stan said, "OOO attack Dark Necrofear with Octo Banish!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** OOO turned the lower half of his body into water. He then solidified and pulled out the Unagi whips out and pulled Dark Necrofear electrocuting her all the while he pulled her up. His legs turned back to the tentacle state and formed a drill as he shouted " _Seiya!_ " He impacted Dark Necrofear as she exploded.

 **Stan:** 3300

 **Shawn:** 2000

As Stan said, "Eatos attack!"

As Shawn said, "I activate my Trap Mirror Force with this it destroys all your monsters on the field!"

As Stan said, "I don't think so, cause I activate my Trap Seven Tools of the Bandits, by paying 1000 life points this negates a Trap card and destroys it." Mirror Force was destroyed.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Shawn:** 2000

As Shawn said, "No!"

As Stan said, "Eatos attack with Celestial Slash!"

As Eatos said, " _You got it!_ " Eatos swung the sword, sending a large arc of power at Chakra destroying it into pixel as it took the rest of Shawn's life points.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Shawn:** 0

The crowd cheered as the holograms went away. As Bree said, "Yes! He won!"

As Sheppard said, "Stan…" He stepped up and patted Stan on the shoulder as he said, "Fine work, my boy. You are now a tag–team representative of the School Duel; all that's left is to choose your partner."

As Stan said, "Taken care of; Alexis Rhodes."

Crowler's jaws dropped.

As Sheppard said, "Then we hope to see both of you in top form after the winter."

As Stan said, "You got it!" Then he looks at Alexis and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with a wink.

As Jasmine said, "Zeke, let's have a duel."

Zeke look at Jasmine as he asks, "Huh, now?"

As Jasmine said, "I wanna see if you're as tough as the stories make you out to be,"

As Zeke said, "You got it." He and Jasmine got to the platform as they took out their duel disk as they inserted their deck. Both players drew the starting Hand. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Jasmine:** 4000

As Jasmine said, "Alright, ladies first!"

As Zeke said, "Of course, go ahead."

Jasmine draw her card as she said, "I summon Harpie Lady in ATK Mode!" A flash of light appeared before a gorgeous woman with long red hair and wings and talons appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300).

As Jasmine said, "And to add to it, I'll play the Spell Card Aero Nail!" She played the card. A long blade then attached to the wrist of Harpie Lady. (4/ATK: 1400–1600/DEF: 1300).

As Jasmine said, "Beat that!"

As Zeke said, "I'll try," He draw his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider IXA in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he pulled the IXA Belt. The Silhouette took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making it give off some kind of activation tone. He then reached into his vest and pulled out the IXA Knuckle. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand. As the IXA Knuckle announced **"READY!"** The Knuckle let out a blaring alarm sound as the Silhouette held it outstretched at his right arm as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the device into his belt buckle. As the IXA Knuckle announced, **"FIST ON!"** A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of the Silhouette. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, he transformed into IXA. Suddenly, IXA's golden faceplate opened up, revealing his eyepieces. At the same time, he released a burst of heat that sent Harpie Lady back a little. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Jasmine said, "Oh, boy,"

As Zeke said, "IXA attack Harpie Lady with Broken Fang!" IXA grabbed a Fuestle with a grey top before inserting it into his belt as IXA pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. As the IXA Knuckle announced **"IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP!"** Gripping the knuckle, he pulled it from the belt and reared back his arm for a punch. IXA hit Harpy Lady in the chestthen did a uppercut before finishing it with a burning punch to the heart then she exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Jasmine:** 3800

As Zeke said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Jasmine said, "My move!" She draw a card as she said, "First I'll discard my Harpie Queen to my graveyard."

As Zeke asks, "What does that do?"

As Jasmine said, "It allows me to bring a Harpies' Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand," As the card slipped out of her deck for her to pick up. As she said, "And since I have it, I'll play it!" Slipping the card into the Field Area slot, she shut it again. There was a flash of light before the ground beneath the two duelists turned into sand while the ceiling turning into a dark sky. As Zeke asks, "What does it do?" As Jasmine said, "It's two fold. One part is when I summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I can destroy one facedown Trap or Spell card," As she said, "And then it gives Winged–Beast monsters 200 extra ATK points." As she said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady!" As Harpie Lady returned to the field. (4/ATK: 1300–1500/DEF: 1400).

As Jasmine said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

As Zeke said, "My move!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Accel in ATK Mode!" A

Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a buckle that resembled the speed gauge of a motorbike with handlebars on the sides. The handlebar on the left had a clutch lever this was the Accel Driver. He put it on his waist as it latches a belt on him. As he took out a red flash drive with an 'A' with a speedometer this was the Accel Memory as he pressed the button as the Accel Memory announced, **"ACCEL!"** As the Silhouette said, " _Hen…SHIN!_ " He put it into the slot and turned the handle of the belt. As the Accel Driver announced, **"ACCEL!"** It made a revving noise as a strange armor appeared on him. As he was completely donned in red. He had a red bodysuit with red boots which was thick with silver machinery on them and what seemed to be half a wheel. His torso armor was likewise red with a grille like a car on the abdomen while a black apparatus with another wheel was attached to his back. His shoulders were pointed, and his hands were covered with black and red gloves. His helmet was similar to that of a racecar driver with a blue visor. The visor was bisected by a sharp silver 'A' that rose up and acted like a horn. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100).

Accel took out a sword but it was designed oddly. It looked like a rifle but instead of a barrel it had a long sharp blade. This was the Engine Blade.

As Zeke said, "IXA attack Harpie Lady!"

IXA charge at Harpie Lady.

As Jasmine said, "Not bad, but I'll play my Trap!" She reveals her Trap as she said, "Zero Gravity! Now all monsters that are face up will change battle positions."

The Trap card flashed, and all three monsters switched modes. IXA, Accel, and the Harpie Lady kneeled down while their cards appeared underneath them. Zero Gravity then vanished with its work done.

As Zeke said, "Good move," As he said, "It wasn't what I was expecting. You have a way of throwing a wrench into things." As he said, "I play a facedown and end my turn." He looks at Jasmine as he said, "You are good!"

As Jasmine said, "Aw, I love a compliment," As she said, "Gonna have to crush you though." She draws her card as she said, "Okay, I'll play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we both have six cards." They both draw until they have six cards. As she said, "I play Cost Down!" As she said, "By discarding one card I can downgrade all monster cards in my hand by two levels."

As Zeke said, "That's not good."

As Jasmine said, "No it does not, cause I'm going to sacrifice my Harpie Lady for Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Harpie Lady vanished and was replaced with a large pink dragon with a gold headpiece and a gold chain running down a collar from its neck. She roared loudly. (7–5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Zeke said, "I was right," As he said, "This isn't good."

As Jasmine said, "Oh but it is! Good for me anyway!" As she said, "Dragon! Attack IXA!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon unleashed a powerful roar before sending out a blast of fire. The heat washed over IXA as he shattered into holographic shards.

As Jasmine said, "I'll put this card facedown and call it a turn," As she said, "Your move,"

As Zeke said, "Thanks," He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Beast in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was a unique looking belt buckle which almost looked like a double door to something. The Silhouette adjusted a ring on his left index finger with the same symbol and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON!"** A lion like roar echoed as his belt buckle turned into some kind of device like that of a door or gate this was the Beast Driver. He showed them a ring with a Gold almost Mask with Green Insect like eyes on it on his left hand while on his right hand was a ring as well with the same marking on his belt as he then threw his left arm high into the air, circled his arms in front of him before he threw his left arm towards his right leg as he said, " _Hennnnnshin!_ " He stretched his legs as he pushed the ring into the slot like a key. As the Beast Driver announced, **"SET!"** He quickly turned the key opening the door revealing a golden inside with a lion's head in the middle along with what looked like a Dolphin, Chameleon, Bull and Falcon on the back of the doors. As the Beast Driver announced, **"OPEN!"** The Silhouette threw his arms to the sides as a large gold, runic circle erupted in front of him. As a golden seal appear in front of him as the Beast Driver announced, **"L–I–O–N!** As the seal came closer to him as the Beast Driver announced, **"LION!"** As the seal pass through him forming a suit of armor. He was wearing a black bodysuit, with gold armor covering over it; golden boots, his hands covered in white gloves with the rings on them, gold armor covering his forearms, a lion's head acting as his left shoulder, and gold extended to the middle of his chest, resembling a lion's claw. His right shoulder was black with small gold armor at the base. His helmet resembled the ring on his left hand; green, insect–like eye pieces, with a white mouth guard with lines looking like fangs, and the rest looked like a lion's mane with a red jewel in the middle of the forehead. As Beast said, " _It's Lunchtime._ " (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1550).

As Casandra said, "Wow, he has more Kamen Riders like you Stan."

As Stan said, "He does, his cards are known as the Secondary Riders after the Primary Riders."

As Zeke said, "I activate Beast's Special Ability! He can be treat as four types: Beast, Aqua, Reptile, and Winged Beast and I choose Beast which means I can double his ATK or DEF points and I double his ATK points. Go Buffa Mantle, Beast!"

Beast pulled out a red ring with a buffalo on it before slotting it into the right side of his device. As the Beast Driver announced **"BUFFA GO! BU–BU–BU–BU–BUFFA!"** A red Magic Seal appeared on Beast's right as he calmly pushed his arm right up to the shoulder as the seal moved across him leaving behind a unique clothing, a red cloak that only covered his right arm with a buffalo's head with golden eyes and horns on the shoulder like where his Lion head was on the left shoulder. (4/ATK: 1600–3200/DEF: 1550–3100).

As Zeke said, "Beast, attack Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

As Beast said, " _You got it!_ " He charged at Harpie's Pet Dragon with the intent of pounding its lights out. Harpie's Pet Dragon's eyes narrowed as she watched Beast come running at it with all his power.

As Jasmine said, "Perfect! I'll activate my Trap card, Hysteric Party!" She reveals her Trap card as she said, "When I discard a single card, I can summon all my Harpie Lady cards from the graveyard."

The card flashed, and three lights erupted around Harpie's Pet Dragon. Two of them emerged as regular Harpie Ladies, but the third looked like she was in a blue bodysuit with long green hair. (4/ATK: 1300–1500/DEF: 1400). (4/ATK: 1900–2100/DEF: 1400).

As Zeke said, "Wait, Harpie Queen doesn't have Harpie Lady in its name!"

As Jasmine said, "True, but she's treated like a Harpie Lady when she's on the field or in the graveyard, which means that Hysteric Party works on her too," As she said, "Oh, I almost forgot, Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK and DEF points for every Harpie Lady on the field. So far, I count three." As three chains were now hanging from the Harpie's Pet Dragon 's neck and each chain was in the talons of the harpies on the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon gave off a powerful roar as her power boosted considerably. (7/ATK: 2000–2900/DEF: 2500–3400).

As Jasmine said, "Then I activate my Rush Recklessly Spell card! This gives my Harpie's Pet Dragon 700 ATK points!" (7/ATK: 2900–3600/DEF: 2500–3400).

As Jasmine said, "And Beast has walked into my Trap!" As she said, "Sic 'em!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon unleashed another blast of fire which engulfed Beast as he said, " _Oh man!_ " He shattered into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Jasmine:** 3900

As Jasmine said, "Gotta do better than that if you want to beat a girl like me,"

As Zeke said, "I intend to." As he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Beast." Beast appeared on the field.

As Alexis said, "Good move."

As Jasmine said, "My move then," She draw her card as she said in her thought "Hmmm. Most likely one of those cards is a Trap waiting for when I attack. I thought this would be easy at first, but he's been throwing me for loops a lot. If I had my Harpie's Feather Duster, then I would be set. Still…I might have to risk it." As she said, "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Kamen Rider Beast!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon roared and shot another stream of intense fire at Beast.

As Zeke said, "I activate my Trap, Waboku!"

Three priestesses appeared in front of Beast and took the blast from Harpie's Pet Dragon. The three women then vanished, leaving Beast unscathed.

As Jasmine said, "Well, at least you can't use those cards next turn,"

Next turn was all she needed to take this guy down once and for all. It was too bad. He was kind of cute when she thought about it. A pretty good duelist too. Not a bad package to work with.

Zeke draw his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Birth in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Birth Driver and he wrapped it around his waist. He took out a Cell Medal and said, " _Henshin!_ " He dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. As it releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. The sphere opens as a giant green sphere surrounded him inside green and white gashapon balls placed themselves on his chest, back, shoulders, forearms, thighs and legs. As the rest of the armor followed by the helmet. Transforming him into Birth. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500).

As Zeke said, "Now, attack one of the Harpie Lady with Shovel Arm."

Birth took out a Cell Medal and placed it in the Birth Driver. As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. It releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the Birth Driver announced, **"SHOVEL ARM!"** The Orb on his left shoulder popped open and turned orange as it released a multitude of glowing orange machine parts. The items then collected on his arm and formed into a Shovel with sides orange. As he charged at one of the Harpie Lady as he slashes her across the chest as Harpie Lady let out a screech before she shattered.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Jasmine:** 3800

As the Shovel Arm returned into the Gashapon orb. Harpie's Pet Dragon roared as she lost her ATK points. (7/ATK: 2900–2600/DEF: 2500–3100).

As Zeke said, "Beast attack Harpie Lady with Kick Strike!"

Beast said, " _Main dish._ " He inserts his Beast Ring into the slot. As the Beast Driver announced **"KICK STRIKE! GO!"** Beast jump into the air and extended his leg. An image of a lion on his foot then appeared and the image did a bite as the kick connected. Harpie Lady exploded.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Jasmine:** 3500

Harpie's Pet Dragon roared again as she lost her ATK points. (7/ATK: 2600–2300/DEF: 3100–2800).

As Zeke said, "I place another card facedown and end my turn."

As Jasmine said, "Good move there, you almost had me," She draw her card as she said, "Harpie's Pet Dragon let's try this again attack!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon roared and shot another stream of intense fire at Beast. As it collided with Beast as he shattered.

 **Zeke:** 2900

 **Jasmine:** 3500

As Zeke said, "I activate the Trap Michizure!" He revealed his Trap card as he said, "Since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of yours and I'll take out Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Jasmine gasps. Harpie's Pet Dragon roared as she exploded into pixel.

As Jasmine said, "I place a card and end my turn."

Zeke draw his card as he said, "I gotta admit you're a good duelist,"

Jasmine smile as she said, "Why, thank you,"

As Zeke said, "Now, I summon Kamen Rider Gatack in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the Rider Belt. The Silhouette held out his hand and another mechanical sound came from in the air and a blue stag beetle which had gold button–like legs and highlights along its pinchers. This was known as the Gatack Zecter. The Silhouette caught the Stag beetle as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the beetle on his belt as the Gatack Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around the Silhouette and soon he was donned in a similar black bodysuit with bits of metal on his knees, thighs, and shins. His torso armor was large and thick, but with blue accents near the collar and abdomen. His shoulders were also box–like but had a pair of large guns mounted on them which had a blue stag beetle symbol with the word ZECT on them. His arms were covered in segmented metal along with his fingers, allowing protection and mobility at the same time. His helmet was covered in blue steel with short horns that resembled stag beetle pinchers and two large red eyes which seemed to be slightly covered by the metal of the helmet, but not enough to inhibit his vision. Gatack reached down to his own belt and unlocked the pinchers of his own buckle. Energy raced up his body as the chest, arm, and head armor loosened. Even his Vulcan cannons became loose and ready to fall apart as the pieces of metal came loose. When it all came loose, as he said, " _Cast Off_!" He opened the pinchers of his buckle so that they touched the sides of its body. As the Gatack Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The armor then exploded from Gatack's body, revealing a thinner set underneath it. The chest armor resembled that of a beetle's abdomen but was blue with yellow accents in the creases. The shoulder armor was blue and box–like with silver rounded parts underneath and more silver armor along the length of the arms. Mounted on the shoulders was a pair of blades which seemed to be styled after stage beetle horns. The helmet was more black and silver rather than blue as the red eyes were revealed. With the thicker armor gone, a pair of blue horns styled after stag beetle horns which folded up and attached to the sides of his face. As the Gatack Zecter announced **"CHANGE STAG BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "I also activated my Trap Ultimate Offering!" He reveals his Trap card as he said, "By paying 500 life points I can normal summon again so I summon Kamen Rider Zeronos in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he reached behind his back and pulled out a belt. It was gray and there was a case on the side which seemed to be holding something. The buckle was black with a round circle in the middle with green and yellow lines running through it. A button and a switch rested on the top of the buckle. This was the Zeronos belt. the Silhouette wrapped the belt around his waist. He then reached to the case on his belt and pulled out a black card that had some green lines running across it. As he reached to the belt and pushed the switch to the right which began a strange flute tune. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He took the card and slid it into the right side of the buckle. The end of the card could be seen on the opposite side of the belt, but the green lines connecting it made it look like the letter A. As the Zeronos belt announced, **"ALTAIR FORM!"** There was a green flash of light which enveloped the Silhouette for a moment. When it was gone, he was covered in a bodysuit which was mostly black. The shoulders were green and stuck out slightly while there were gold bands on the wrists with green gloves and gray gauntlets. A blade and a handle appeared on opposite sides of the belt. There was nothing on his chest and there were only silver boots on his feet. His helmet was black with a silver mouthguard and yellow tracks running down over his eyes. When the initial suit was finished, armor began appearing over his body before attaching to him. Y–shaped yellow tracks appeared in the center of his chest and back while green armor took either side of the tracks on both front and back. A mooing sound echoed through the air as two bull heads traveled down the tracks on his helmet before stopping over his eyes. The bull noses shifted underneath the green centers while the horns were encased in green plating, becoming a visor for him. As Zeronos shouted " _HA!_ " A bolt of lightning hit the ground between him and Harpie Lady. As he said, " _Let me say this from the beginning…_ " As he said, " _I am fairy strong!_ " (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500).

 **Zeke:** 2400

 **Jasmine:** 3500

As Zeke said, "Accel attack Harpie's Queen with Accel Glanzer! And I'll give him Rush Recklessly to boost him up." (4/ATK: 1700–2400/DEF: 1100).

As Jaden said, "Nice, that mean Zeke wins!"

As Zeke said, "Ryu, attack her!"

As Accel said, " _You got it._ " Accel revved the handle of the Accel Driver as the Accel Driver announced **"ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** The power of the Accel Memory flowed through his body and then he rushed at Queen. He then jumped and executed a powerful roundhouse kick that was trailed by red tread marks made of energy. Queen was struck hard and screamed. Accel landed on one knee with his back facing Queen. Queen exploded in a haze of fire. As Accel said, " _Despair is…your goal!_ "

 **Zeke:** 2400

 **Jasmine:** 3100

As Zeke said, "Zeronos attack Jasmine!"

Zeronos nodded. Zeronos reach to his belt and pressed a button as the Zeronos Buckle announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** He drew out his card before punching it into his weapon. Zeronos took the card back from the weapon and placed it back in his belt. Zeronos charged directly at Jasmine. His blade was glowing with the energies as he swung his blade at Jasmine as it cut through her as she took a step back.

 **Zeke:** 2400

 **Jasmine:** 1200

As Zeke said, "Gatack attack her with Rider Kick!"

As Jasmine said, "I activate my Trap A Hero Emerges now you have to pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon,"

As Zeke said, "The middle one."

As Jasmine said, "Thank you, I play another Harpie Lady in DEF Mode!" Another Harpie Lady appeared in DEF mode.

Gatack charge at Harpie Lady. Gatack pressed the button on the Gatack Zecter as the Gatack Zecter announced, **"1! 2! 3!"** He then closed the Gatack Zecter, flipped the horn back to its original position, moved it back slightly creating electricity. As he said, " _Rider Kick!_ " He pulled the horns of his Zecter back. As the Gatack Zecter announced **"RIDER KICK!"** Electric energy raced through Gatack's body, his horn and his eyes began to go along with his horn. Gatack unleashed a jumping roundhouse kick which slammed into Harpie Lady's head as she exploded into pixel.

As Zeke said, "Birth attack!"

Birth nodded as he said, " _Alright!_ " Birth took out a Cell Medal and placed it in the Birth Driver. As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. It releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the Birth Driver announced, **"CUTTER WING!"** The Orb on his back popped open and turned yellow as it released a multitude of glowing yellow machine parts. The items then collected on his back and formed into a boomerang–like cutter blade. As he flew into the air then he flew towards her.

Birth took out a Cell Medal and placed it in the Birth Driver. As he dropped it in the slot. A green round circle with an image of a Cell Medal on top appeared in front of the Device as a hologram. As he proceeded twist the knob. It releases a twist sound two times before a pop sound. As the Birth Driver announced, **"CATERPILLAR LEG"** The orbs on his legs popped open and turned purple as it released a multitude of glowing purple machine parts. The items then collected on his legs as metal emerged from them before coalesced into silver bulky leg armor. Just below the armor on his knees was purple plating. On the back and feet of the armor was heavy treads. As he uses the Caterpillar leg to kick Jasmine taking the rest of her life points

 **Zeke:** 2400

 **Jasmine:** 0

As the Holograms disappeared as Zeke said, "Game over,"

Jasmine pouted as she said, "Yeah," As she said, "I guess you really are what the stories say."

As Zeke said, "Well, the best way to know is to find out for yourself," He walk towards her as he said, "I had fun dueling you. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Jasmine smile as she said, "Well, okay I guess," As she said, "Don't expect to go this way again though. I'll definitely get better."

As Zeke said, "I'll be waiting for you then." Zeke walked towards the boys as they left as they were walking away Alexis, Bree, Casandra, Jasmine and Mindy watched them go.

Mindy took notice of Jasmine's face, as she asks, "What's with that goofy look on your face?"

As Jasmine said quickly "Nothing!"

As Alexis said, "Hmmm," As she said, "You must have found more than what you were looking for just now."

As Bree said, "More then it seems."

As Jasmine said, "Guys!"

There you go! A three duel and yes Zeke will be paired with Jasmine!


	14. A Spirit Summoned

Here's chapter 14 and also got a surprise for you for this chapter! Hope you like it! Let's ride!

Chapter 14: A Spirit Summoned

It was finally winter break as most of the students left by boat to go home. The few that were already stayed at the island were already at their dorms or hanging out with each other, being nice and warm in the rooms. There was another person also staying around for the break, but he wasn't having the time of his life. As the boy shouted "Help! HELP!" The guy was running for his very life through the forest, like a monster was after him. He glances at his shoulders as he said in his thought "I can't believe this is happening!" He kept running as he said in his thought "I can't believe he came alive! He took my friends…" As he shouted "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

At the Slifer dorm, Bree had decided to stay with Stan, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley at the Slifer dorm. The normally loud Slifer dorms were now rather quiet as only a few Slifers occupied it now. Professor Banner was the only faculty member left to chaperone them.

As Jaden said, "I can't believe everyone left for winter break, the campus feels so…empty." As he said, "Oh, well, all the more dueling for us I guess."

Stan and Bree looked at the window to watch the snowflakes falling. Everyone was currently in the main eating hall of Slifer Red dorm. Professor Banner, Chumley and Pharaoh were sitting near a small barbecue grill roasting marshmallows while Jaden and Syrus were having a friendly duel, as Chumley said, "Yeah, and all the more cafeteria food too!"

As Banner said, "Yes, which makes you wonder why all we've been eating are marshmallows."

As Chumley said, "We already downed all the grill cheeses!"

As Banner asks raising an eyebrow "We?"

Stan and Bree watch Jaden and Syrus as Jaden said, "Go, Elemental Hero Clayman!" Clayman appeared on the field while on Syrus's field were Gyroid and Cycroid. As they watch their duel.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh watched the marshmallows grow bigger until. Pharaoh freaked out as the two large marshmallows exploded, sending bits of melted white goo at them. Stan and Bree laugh at that.

A loud crashing sound was made as Jaden and Syrus ended their duel as they saw another student, an Obelisk Blue, had crashed through the door and now lay on bits of wood and glass, groaning in pain. As Syrus said, "Guys."

Stan and Jaden walk towards him as Stan ask, "Hey are you okay?"

As Jaden said, "Wow, bro, you look like you seen a ghost."

The boy picked his head up and looked at them with a terrified look in his eyes. As he said, "I…I have."

As Bree asks "Uh, what are you talking about?"

As the boy said, "Jinzo!" As he said, "The dueling card!"

Stan and Jaden exchanged looks, and then turned to Banner.

As Jaden said, "Uh, Professor Banner you might want to call the school nurse."

Banner walked up to them and looked closely at the boy. As he said, "I know you…your names Torrey…you were in my Para–Dueling class," Torrey looked up at him and nodded, as he said, "Yeah, that's right, Professor Banner…" He reached over and grabbed Banner's legs as he said, "And everything you was right about duel spirits being real, it was all true!"

As Stan said, "Uh, better make that the school therapist."

Banner knelt down and placed his hands on Torrey's shoulders as he said, "Just calm down, Torrey, and tell me everything that happen from the very beginning."

As Torrey said, "Yes, Professor Banner."

 _(Flashback)_

As Torrey said, "While back, I told some of my friends about what you said and that under certain conditions, Duel Spirits can come to life." As he said, "Well…we started to try and make those conditions…even though the Academy forbids it. We did it a couple of times, but nothing happened…until yesterday." _In the library, three Obelisk boys stood in front of a table, each one holding a set of candles while wearing robes. One was Torrey, another was a shorter boy, and the last one was a plump boy wearing glasses like Torrey. The smaller boy placed a board on the table and looked at his friends._ As Torrey said, "Maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as robes, or that we used Doctor Crowler's bath candles, but anyway, this time something was different! You see, we all put our hands on a Ouija Board and said the incantation…" _As he and his friends said at the same time "From vapor to flesh, wind to a roar, come Jinzo from the Land of Yore!" Their hands planted firmly of the seeing glass on the Ouija board. All of them stood there in silence, looking around to see if anything happened. Everyone turned their heads to see a book falling from the second floor shelving, and immediately began to grow nervous. Then suddenly, they felt the glass move and they all looked down, as it began settling itself on different letters._

 _(End Flashback)_

Torrey lowered his head as he said, "Then, the Mystic box Spelled out, 'Give me three, and I'll be free'. We thought that he meant cards!"

As Banner said, "Oh, dear me no, Jinzo's appetite would never be appreciated by mere cards. This is just awful!"

As Syrus asks "Wait. So, what did the three mean, Torrey?"

Torrey looked at him as he said, "It meant people!"

As Syrus asks in shock "People?!"

As Torrey said, "Yes, and unfortunately we had agreed…" He lowered his head again as he said, "Before, we knew better, "

As Bree asks "So, your friends…?"

As Torrey said, "They're both gone." As he said, "I've looked everywhere but, it's like they just vanished into thin air! First, there was one…then the other and I just know it's gonna be me next!"

Syrus fell to his behind. Jaden, Stan and Chumley looked at each other as Jaden asks, "You're sure they didn't just go home for winter break, Torrey?"

As Torrey said, "I'd hoped but I'd called their parents and they didn't know where they were."

Banner face sadden a bit as Torrey said, "I'd doubt they could have made it home anyway," As he said, "After all, I tried to leave the island but Couldn't! You see, once I got to the fairy…there he was waiting for me!" As he said, "There's no escape!"

Jaden frowned as he said in his thought "Well, we seem to be safe here,"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole room was dark. A loud scream and a cat screech were heard, followed by rapid thumping of footsteps and kitchenware being knocked over. As Syrus asks "What was that?"

As Banner said, "Easy, Syrus. Maybe it just a fused."

As Chumley said, "Yeah, or maybe a bulb."

Then they heard a voice saying "Or maybe…it was me!"

Everyone yelled and turned to the door, seeing a tall man in a black leather coat and hat standing just outside, holding Torrey unconscious under his arm.

As Stan said, "It's Jinzo!"

As Jaden said, "Let him go, Jinzo!"

As Jinzo said, "We had a deal!" Before turning and running off into the woods.

As Jaden said, "Not if I can stop ya!" He ran after him as Stan and Bree followed him as Syrus, Chumley and Banner and Pharaoh followed as Syrus said, "Wait up!"

As Chumley said, "Aw! Not running!"

As Jaden asks, "Where are you going?!" He followed him to the woods as he said in his thought "Spirit or not, I'm stopping him!" Then he realized he can't see him anymore as he stops as he said in his thought "If I can find him." As the others catch up to him.

As Syrus asks "Where did he go?"

As Jaden said, "I don't know."

As Chumley said, "Aw, don't tell me I ran all that way for nothing!" Jaden rubbed his back as Stan said, "We have to find him."

As Bree said, "Or else, he'll get Torrey."

Pharaoh started to meow as his fur spike up as Banner asks "Pharaoh, what's wrong?"

As Syrus said, "I think he can sense him."

Pharaoh pointed at his front.

As Jaden said, "Well, only one way to find out." He ran towards the direction as they followed.

As Chumley asks "Aw, why does spirits always go where it's spooky?" But while that happened, a shadowed figure stepped out from behind a tree. As they reached an area with a fenced off perimeter, a tall metal tower at each corner with wires and generators lining the fence. As Jaden said, "We got to find Jinzo!" As they ran towards it as Syrus asks "What is this place?"

As Banner said, "From the looks of things, this might be the central power station for the entire island…but, I do not see Jinzo anywhere."

Jaden ran forward and gasp as he said, "Well I see Torrey!" As they saw him on the floor safe as he said, "You're safe, pal."

Seconds later, Jaden stopped running as a bright light ripped through the dark night. A cold, dark laugh echoed as electricity arced and jumped from the four towers, crackling around the area.

Everyone watched as Jinzo appeared out of nowhere, laughing as the energy flashed. His body wasn't covered with a coat and hat anymore; he looked his image on the Duel Monster card: a tall humanoid in a dark green suit and had some metal mask on his face. Only it looked like it was a holo–image that was low on power.

As Jinzo said, "None of you are safe!"

Blade, OOO, Kabuto, and Faiz appeared as Blade said, " _That's enough, Jinzo!_ "

As Kabuto said, " _This doesn't have to get ugly._ "

As OOO said, " _Just give us the boy,"_

As Faiz said, _"If you do we won't hurt you and let you be on your way,"_

As Jinzo said, "You think a bunch of spirits such as yourselves can hold me down? When I'm on my own territory! You are so naïve!" He did bolts of electricity was shot down from the large towers causing them to scatter to dodge them.

They gasp as Pharaoh jump towards Banner's arms as he held him as Chumley said, "Jinzo!"

Syrus looked at Banner as he asks, "What's going on, Professor Banner?" As he asks, "How is Jinzo appearing like that?"

Banner looked at Jinzo, and then looked at the towers which still sparked electricity, putting two and two together he was shaken up as he said, "It is the electricity! He is using the current to power himself up! He is a clever one!"

As Jaden said, "Let Torrey go. Jinzo!" As he said, "If you need a third sacrifice so bad well then…then just take me instead! You hear me, Jinzo take me!"

As Chumley said, "Oh, no!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Bree asks, "Jaden are you crazy?!"

As Jinzo said, "You do inmate more vitality than this human," As he said, "I'll take you up on your offer."

As Jaden said, "Fine on one condition though!" As he said, "You and I duel!" As he said, "If you win, you take my life energy, but I win, and you give back the other two you took!"

As Jinzo asks "A duel?" As he said, "Very well, I should be sustained long enough by this electrical limbo for a match." More white arcs appeared around them, cutting Jaden off from the rest of the group. As he said, "First I'll beat you, and then I'll consume you!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, we'll see!" He held up his duel disk and it whirred to life. As he said, "Now come on and get your game on, Jinzo!" As he said, "Let's throw down!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Jinzo:** 4000

Jaden draw five cards as Jinzo said, "Yes, let's," Five large holographic cards appeared behind him, serving as his opening hand, electricity crackled as a sixth card appeared in front of Jinzo as he said, "First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK Mode!"

A very creepy looking doll in overalls with a large axe appeared on the field. The doll's wide eyes were looking at Jaden with bloodlust. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700).

As Jinzo said, "And next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!" Another card was revealed from behind Jinzo and stood in front of him. As he said, "This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice one Monster at the end of their turn. Then, half of the monster's ATK is dealt to the opponent as Damage!" A long, white worm–like spirit rose from the Doll, and flew right through Jaden's chest. Jaden winced as his points went down.

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Jinzo:** 4000

As Syrus said, "Oh no, Jaden's already falling behind!"

As Jaden said in his thought "That's a Continuous Spell card. He'll be able to use its magic every turn, but then, so will I!"

As Jaden said, "Alright spooky, here I come!" He draws a card and looked at his hand as he said, "Only one monster but, it'll have to do! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK mode!"

Avian appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "And next, I'm throwing down four facedowns! And playing a Continuous Spell Card of my own!" He showed Mirage of Nightmare to Jinzo as he said, "Now, when it's your turn, I get to draw four cards, but then at my turn I get to discard four. But before all that, I'm gonna have my Hero Avian attack you! Windstorm Strike!" Jinzo growled as Avian's punch, literally, went right through him, leaving a hole in its wake.

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Jinzo:** 3000

As Jaden said, "But, I'm not done yet! Now, I'm gonna use your own Ectoplasmer's sacrifice effect against you. I'm gonna give up Avian and you're gonna have to give up half of his ATK points from your life points!"

Avian fell to his knees, but a spirit form of itself rose from the body and punched Jinzo in the chest, just like it's physical counterpart had done. As Jaden said, "Yeah!"

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Jinzo:** 2500

As Syrus said, "That's the spirit! I mean that's how you beat a spirit, I mean, oh, you know!"

As Stan said, "Nice job, Jaden!"

As Bree said, "Good work!"

Jaden pumped his arm, as he said, "Alright, we got a game now!"

Electricity crackled again making another holographic card appear in front of Jinzo as he said, "A game you'll soon lose, after all, since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard due to an effect of a Spell card he automatically resurrects." Malice Doll of Demise returned.

As Jaden said Well, speaking of Spells, mine now activates…Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden drew his four new cards. As he said, "I get to draw four cards! And next, I'll play one of my facedowns, oh yeah, Emergency Provisions! And I'll have to discard Mirage to use it."

 **Jaden:** 4200

 **Jinzo:** 2500

As Chumley said, "What a move! He got a 1000 points and ditch Mirages, now he won't have to toss any cards from his hands."

Jinzo wasn't worried, as he was focusing on take away those points and more as he said, "I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in ATK Mode…"

A fiendish grim reaper like monster in a black cloak, wielding a scythe floated next to the doll. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600).

As Chumley said, "Course, on second thought, it might have been smart to play a little defense."

As Stan said, "Don't count Jaden out yet." As he said, "I'm sure those four facedowns are gonna help him somehow."

Jinzo pointed to Jaden, as he said, "And since you have no Monsters out, I can wage a direct attack, Sickle Slasher!"

Emissary of the Afterlife raised its scythe into the air and it glowed, ready to strike.

As Jaden said, "Not so fast!" He reveals his facedown as he said, "I play A Hero Emerges! Now, you have to pick one of cards in my hand at random, and if it's a monster, I can summon it."

Jinzo lifted a finger that sparked the card he pointed to. As he said, "Far right!"

Jaden looked at the card as he said, "Hey, nice pick, well for me anyway. Say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

A burst of electricity appeared in the air and out came Sparkman. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As soon as that happened, Sparkman and Emissary of the Afterlife rushed, attacked, and destroyed each other into pixels.

As Jinzo said, "Foolish Mortal!" As he said, "By sending Emissary of the Afterlife to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated. Now, each of us can take a Monster from our Decks and placed them into our Hands. I choose Thousand–Eyes Idol." A card image of the famous blob with many eyes with hands and legs, a striped pointy hat and blue cape that Maximillion Pegasus used to fuse with his Relinquished to make Thousand–Eyes Restrict, appeared and was sent to the Jinzo's Hand.

As Jaden said, "Well, I'll choose good ol' Burstinatrix!"

As Jinzo said, "So be it, now to continue with my turn," As he said, "And Malice attack, go! Cleaver Heaver!"

Malice laughed darkly before throwing its axe at Jaden. Jaden groaned in pain as it passed right through him.

 **Jaden:** 2600

 **Jinzo:** 2500

As Jinzo said, "And don't the magical of Ectoplasmer!" As Malice vanished and its spirit wrapped itself around Jaden's body, damaging him.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Jinzo:** 2500

As Jinzo said, "Having this duel was an excellent idea. It's much better, to enjoy something slowly rather than to take it all at once."

As Syrus said, "Jaden, your legs! They're fading!"

Jaden looked down to see that his legs were looking like Jinzo's body, shimmery and fading out. As he asks, "What's happening?!"

As Jinzo said as he laughed "I'm collecting on our deal. You've lost half your life points so, I'm taking half of your life force and it feels good."

As Jaden said, "I'm not gonna let you take me, Jinzo! I'll duel to the end!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK Mode!" Clayman appeared in front of Jaden. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "But, wait, there's not all! Next, I'll play Clay Wrap from the field and equip it to my Clayman!" Another facedown card opened up, covering Clayman in a slimy wrap. As he said, "…and I'll just keep on going with Polymerization. I fuse Clayman with my Burstinatrix in my hand to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in ATK Mode!"

Burstinatrix appeared and she and Clayman went into a clear vortex to fuse together. When finished, Rampart Blaster appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "Here's the sweet part. Since Clayman was used in the Fusion, both he and Clay Wrap are sent to the Graveyard and that activates a special effect. An effect that lets me destroy a Spell Card on your field!" He pointed at Ectoplasmer as he said, "Like that Ectoplasmer for example." The card exploded in impact.

As Chumley said, "Lishus. Now Jaden won't keep Damage from Jinzo's sacrificing his cards!"

Blade appeared as he said to himself " _Jaden, you could've won just by fusing and without using Clay Wrap by attacking directly and use Extoplasmer's effect to win the duel._ "

As Jaden said, "Now, it time to let Blaster to do what he's best, and that's blasting! Rampart Barrage!"

Jinzo didn't even flinch as multiple missiles shot from Rampart Blaster and struck the machine head on, knocking a very large chunk of points off his meter.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Jinzo:** 500

Most of the guys cheered except for Bree and Banner. As Jaden said, "You're lucky you didn't have a body for that one." As he said, "Now, I'll end my turn by throwing down a facedown!"

As Jinzo said, "My draw!" Jinzo raised his arm and another card appeared in front of him." As he said, "And I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection is all the more closer!"

As Jaden asks, "What card?!"

As Jinzo said, "I activate Malice Doll's special ability and resummons him, but only to sacrifice him in order to conjure…" He laughed as his newest card turned around and revealed itself to the others, as he shouted "JINZO!"

The field came to life all the electricity from the nearby power stations gathered into the air, and then struck the card point blank. The card disappeared, and a large figure rose, crackling with dark pink energy before the light disappeared and its place, was the spirit itself: Jinzo, not even a hologram, he was actually real. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Aw c'mon! I mean you can't just draw yourself!"

As Jinzo said with a hint of deadpanning in his voice "I just did…" As he said, "Now I can attack you personally, Cyber Energy Shock! Destroy the Rampart Blaster!" He launched an orb of crackling power straight at Rampart Blaster, blowing her to pieces. Not only that Jaden started to lose more of his body.

 **Jaden:** 1400

 **Jinzo:** 500

As Jinzo said, "You're next."

As Chumley said, "Oh no! Jaden's Blaster gonzo. And with Jinzo really out on the Field now, Jaden won't be able to activate any Trap cards because of his ability he has."

As Jaden said, "Alright! It's my move!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode!"

Wroughtweiler jumped in front of him, crouched in defense. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "And there's a reason why he's called Man's Best Friend…"

As Chumley said, "No duh! And if Wroughtweiler is destroyed; Jaden can take Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from the Graveyard and put them into his Hand."

As Syrus said, "It's still a risky play, I hope he knows what he's doing…"

As Jinzo asks "Are you ready for more pain, mortal?" As another card appeared in front of him, as he said, "I summon Spirit Caller!" An elderly looking person in tan robes appeared. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Jaden gritted his teeth as he said in his thought "Here it comes…"

As Jinzo said, "And then I'll attack your Wroughtweiler with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo fired another shot.

Jaden looked away as Wroughtweiler was destroyed then he said, "Woopise, now Polymerization and Clayman come back to my hand!"

As Jinzo said, "But not the field. Which means Sprit Caller can now attack you directly! Go Breath from Beyond!" Spirit Caller's face changed into a horrid one as it let out a high–pitched screech that passed right through Jaden, making more of his own body turn shimmery and transparent.

 **Jaden:** 400

 **Jinzo:** 500

As Chumley said, "Jaden's not looking too good,"

As Syrus said, "Oh man!"

As Jinzo said, "Finally, I'll equip myself with the Equip Spell Card, Amplifier!" As a large, metal helmet appeared on his head, feeding him energy. As he said, "With this, I'm not bound by my own Special Ability any longer. Now I can use any Trap card I please. So I bet you can guess what this facedown is…" As a facedown card appeared in front of him.

As Chumley said, "This is so not lishus… Now Jaden's behind on points, Monsters, and Traps too!"

As Jinzo said, "Your demise is imminent…"

As Jaden said, "I don't think so!" He draws a card as he said, "I play the magic of Pot of Greed! This lets me draw more two cards from my Deck." He drew two more cards, as he said, "Next, I'm summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!"

Bubbleman came to his side (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "And I'm gonna even give him more pop with this, Bubble Blaster! This Equip Spell Card increase his ATK Points by 800!"

A large, blue water cannon with a glass target shield appeared in Bubbleman's hands. (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, attack with Bombarded Bubble Barrage!" Bubbleman took a knee and shot a huge bubble from the cannon at the Spirit Caller. The bubble burst as soon as it connected, wiping Spirit Caller from the field.

As Jinzo said, "Well done…" As he said, "By destroying Spirit Caller, you've walked right into my Trap Spirit Barrier!" Jinzo raised his arm to reveal his facedown card, as he said, "This keeps me from taking damages as long as there's a monster on my side of the field in case you forgotten there is, me!"

As Jaden said, "You're just a phantom to me," He took a card from his hand as he said, "And this card is gonna help me prove it! Fairy of the Spring! With it, I can take one Equip Spell Card from my Graveyard and put it in my Hand. And I choose this!" He showed it to be Clay Wrap.

As Syrus asks "Clay Wrap?!"

As Chumley said, "Hey, that's the card that sends a Spell or Trap card to the Graveyard if it's sent to the Graveyard, could come in handy."

As Jaden said, "Now, I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

Jinzo chuckle as he said, "Well I call that pathetic." Electricity crackled as another holographic card appeared on the Field. As he said, "Almost as pathetic as I'm going to make your Bubbleman look!" He launched another energy blast directly at Bubbleman, but all it did was destroy the Bubble Blaster instead of the Bubbleman.

As Jaden said, "Whoops, guess I didn't mention that when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, he doesn't burst. It's his weapon that does."

Jinzo seethed as he set a card on the field beside him. As he said, "That does you one turn…that's all."

As Jaden said, "And hopefully, that's all I need…" He draws a card as he looked at it and smiled as he said in is thought "Kuriboh!"

Winged Kuriboh appear beside his head cooing. As Jaden said in his thought "Oh yeah, I'm with you, pal…he is one ugly dude." He wasn't the only one who could see Kuriboh.

As Jinzo asks "A spirit?"

As Stan said in his thought "So that's Jaden's spirit partner. Winged Kuriboh."

As Jaden said, "He's a friend first and a spirit second!" As he said, "Which is probably why he doesn't need to snack on human souls to chill out here in the Land of the Living! Now back to business… I play Hero Clayman!" Clayman appeared on the field again. As he said, "And I'm gonna outfit him with Clay Wrap I brought back from the Graveyard!" The slimy wrap covered Clayman before disappearing from sight. As he said, "But I'm not done just yet, next, I'm gonna bust out Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man!"

Jinzo looked nervous as Mudball Man appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000).

As Jaden said, "And, since Clay Wrap has now been sent to the Graveyard, I can use its special effect and destroy that Amplifier!" As the helmet exploded into pieces and as he reverted to his transparent form, flickering in and out of the living world.

As Chumley said, "Lishus! And when Amplifier is sent to the graveyard, the Monster that's equipped with it is destroyed too!"

As Syrus said, "Nice way to play, Jay!"

Jinzo started to be destroyed he shouted "NO!" As he exploded.

Jaden was about to finish the duel then they heard Jinzo's voice saying "NO! I HAVE COME SO CLOSE! I WILL NOT LET IT END HERE! I REFUSE!" He began to disappear as the others saw Torrey standing up, his eyes glowing red.

As Jaden asks "Torrey, you're okay?"

As Torrey said with two voice "I am not Torrey, I am Jinzo, and I raise myself back from the graveyard with Call of the Haunted…" He stretched out his hand.

As Jaden said, "No, you don't!" He pressed a button on his duel disk as he said, "I activate the Trap card, Solemn Judgment! Sure, it takes half of my Life Points to use, but that's ok, cause it also takes that Trap card you were about to play and destroys it!"

 **Jaden:** 200

 **Jinzo:** 500

As Jinzo said, "No!" As his Trap card was destroyed before it was activated.

As Jaden said, "And now, Hero Mudball Man finish him! Fire Shockwave!"

Mudball Man jumped into the air and let loose a red beam filled with dozens of rings that rained down upon Torrey. As it made contact, a bright light appeared as the others gasp.

As Banner said, "My goodness!" The light engulfed the whole area, causing everyone else to blackout.

 **Jaden:** 200

 **Jinzo:** 0

The next time Jaden opened his eyes, he was still in the power plant area, but it was morning.

As Syrus asks "You okay?"

As Chumley asks "What happen? Did we miss breakfast?"

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle a bit before looking back where Torrey was before he blacked out. Torrey was there, but now, so were the missing two Obelisk Blue students.

As Banner said, "They are all back safe and sound,"

Syrus looked at Jaden as he asks, "Think they know what happened?"

Jaden hummed and looked at the trio, as he said in his thought "Probably be best if they forgot. But, I sure won't …Duel Spirits aren't just real, they're dangerous. Well… some of them are, but not all…" As he asks "What do you say we get out of here guys…and let them sleep it off? I'm sure their spirits are weary" He laughed but no one got the punch line as he said, "Oh come on, that was good!"

As Chumley asks "You know what would be good, some grilled marshmallow sandwiches?"

As Syrus asks "We haven't run out yet?"

As Chumley said, "I'm not running anywhere!"

Stan felt something at the back of his hair as he turned around to looked at the forest as the other saw this as Jaden asks, "What's up, bro?"

A dark laugh filled the area. Then they saw a man wearing a trench with an owl mask as Stan said, "Lisker!"

As Lisker said, "Good morning, boy."

As Stan asks, "What are you doing here again?"

As Banner said, "As a professor of this Academy I demand you leave this island immediately!" In his arms, Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

As Lisker said, "I think not. I have some unfinished business with this young man here," As he said, "I want revenge for that humiliating duel you beat me and take you deck."

As Stan said, " No way you'll take my deck! If you want a duel fine! Syrus toss me your duel disk!"

Syrus complied. He took off his Duel Disk, and his Deck out of it and threw it at Stan, which he caught it as he put it on and took out his deck form his deck box as he inserted his deck into the duel disk as it activated. Lisker inserted his deck as well. Both players drew their starting Hands. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Stan said, "I go first!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider W in ATK Mode!"

Two Silhouettes of people appeared and one of them took out the Double Driver and placed it on his waist allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt. As the same Double Driver appeared on the other one's waist. As the first Silhouette took out the Cyclone Memory and the second Silhouette took out the Joker Memory as both of them pressed them. As the Cyclone Memory announced, **"CYCLONE!"** Then the Joker Memory announced, **"JOKER!"** Both Silhouette then positioned their arms holding their Gaia Memory away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. As they said at the same time " _Henshin!_ " The Silhouetted person with the Cyclone Memory inserted the Cyclone Memory in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other Silhouette's slot on the Double Driver then he pressed it down. The Silhouetted person placed the Joker Memory into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape. As the Double Driver announced, **"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** The symbols on the Memories appeared and smashed together as a tune started to play as the first Silhouetted person faded away while the other Silhouetted person was in a green and purple ring of electricity around before he was covered in armor as he became Kamen Rider W. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

As W said pointing at Lisker " _Now…count up your sins!_ "

As Stan said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Two reversed cards appeared on the Field as he said, "Your move!"

As Lisker said, "It's my turn now. And I draw." He draws his card as he chuckles at what he got.

As Stan asks, "What's so funny?"

As Lisker said, "It's time for you to face eternal darkness. I summon Kamen Rider Eternal in ATK mode!"

As both sides of W shouted at the same time " _WHAT?!_ "

A silhouette of a tall Man appear as he took out a belt that was similar to W's but the belt has on one side that which had the appearance of a slanted capitol L this belt was known as the Lost Driver as he placed it on his waist and the belt wrapped around it as he took out a Gaia memory that is colored white; the front of it has a golden 'E' on it with a black back ground this was the Eternal Memory. He then pushes a small button on the Eternal memory. As the Eternal Memory announced, **"ETERNAL!"** Then the Silhouette place the Eternal memory into the Lost Driver then projects wave after wave of golden energy of some kind, along with a golden holographic E in front. He then crosses his right arm over his chest as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He brings his right arm over the Lost Driver and pulls it to its side, rolling the E once along with it, making the front of the belt look like a slanted L. As the Lost Driver announced, **"ETERNAL!"** It made a fast paced beat box sound before a white and blue ring of electricity around the Silhouette when fragments of armor started to attach to him, and a second later, a blue flame bursts out of the belt. The Silhouette is now covered head to toe in white armor, blue flames painted from his hands to his arms, a helmet with golden eyes and three horns like a trident, black box like devices equipped to his chest, his right shoulder and his left knee, and to complete the look, a black cape flew from his back, making him look like a menacing figure. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

As Eternal said, " _Hello, Kamen Riders,"_

As the right side of W said, " _Katsumi Daidou…_ "

As Jaden said, "So, it's true, he has the Dark Riders!"

As Lisker said, "Now, I'll show you Eternal's power, but first I activate Heavy Storm to destroy your facedowns!"

As Stan said, "No, you won't! I activate the Trap Magic Jammer!" He reveals his card, showing a circle with odd markings and a purple smoke in the center. As he said, "By discarding one card I can negate the effect of a Spell card." He did so Heavy Storm was destroyed.

As Lisker said, "Doesn't matter anyway, now Eternal, show him some pain."

As Eternal said, " _Gladly,_ " Eternal took out his Eternal Memory from the Lost Driver and put it in the slot on the side of his belt. As the Lost Driver announced, **"ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** He presses the slot. Blue flames begin to build up around his right foot; the flames continuously spiral around him. He jumps into the air as he did a spin kick as his foot is spiral with blue flames on W as it collided with him.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Lisker said, "Kamen Rider Eternal's Effect activates," As he asks "When he destroys a Monster on the Field, it is sent out of play instead of the Graveyard and he gains ATK points equal to its level as well. Kamen Rider W was level 4, right?"

Suddenly W was dragged away into a swirling void.

As Stan said, "Phillip! Shotaro!"

As Eternal said, " _Good Riddance,"_ (4/ATK: 1900–2300/DEF: 1200).

As Lisker said, "I put one card facedown and end my turn."

Stan draw his card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He draws two cards. as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the belt as he took Out the Driver On Ring and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"** It flashed before transforming into the WizarDriver. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that as the Silhouette then raised his left hand as he had the Ruby Ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like a helmet. As he said, _"Henshin!_ " As he placed the ring over the belt. As the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** The Silhouette held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from the Silhouette's left side across his body to the right as the Silhouette had completely change was completed. As he transformed into Wizard. As Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it and said, " _Its…ShowTime._ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

Wizard push the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He switched rings on his left hand the Connect Ring as he placed it over the WizarDriver. As the WizarDriver announced, **"CONNECT PLEASE!"** With that, another red magic circle appeared in the air as Wizard pulled the WizarSwordGun.

As Stan said, "Now I use Wizard's FIRE ability. On this turn, I get to double his ATK points until the end of the turn in exchange for not attacking with him on my next turn." (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550).

As Stan said, "Wizard attack with Shooting Strike!" Wizard said, " _The finale!_ " As he reverted the WizarSwordGun back to its Gun Mode and pulled on the 'thumb', flipping out the hand. As the WizarSwordGun announced, **"C'MON SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS!"** He put his left hand over the outstretched hand in a 'handshake'. As the WizarSwordGun announced, **"FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE"** Then the WizarSwordGun announced, **"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"** The barrel of the gun erupted in flames. He pulled the trigger in a quick–fire assault motion. As the fire balls collided with Eternal. Eternal was push back as the red magic symbol appear over Eternal as he exploded. Before he was destroyed as he said, " _Hahaha! Don't think this is the end Rider!_ "

As Lisker said, "I activate my Trap card! Dimension Wall! Even though my Monster is destroyed, you are the one who takes Damage instead!" From behind Stan a large flame explosion occurred. Stan grunted in pain.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Bree said, "Stan!"

As Stan said, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My move," He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he had the Rider Belt on his waist. The Silhouette held out his hand as a mechanical sound could be heard as Dark Kabuto Zecter appeared as The Silhouette caught the Zecter as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the beetle on his belt as the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around The Silhouette and soon transformed into Dark Kabuto Masked form. Dark Kabuto then reached down to his black Kabuto Zecter, pulling the horn. Electricity arched over his body as his outer Masked Form armor began to come loose. As he said, " _Cast Off_ _!_ " He pulls the horn all the way as the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The armor then exploded from Dark Kabuto's body, turning him into his Rider Form A black horn rose up and attached to the faceplate, causing the yellow eyes to flash as it attached. As the Dark Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CHANGE BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800).

As Lisker said, "I put one card facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "My move," He draw a card as he said, "I play Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he was putting his hands in front of his waist. With a ring and a flash of light The Arcle appeared. The Silhouette put his left hand on top of the eye shaped it began to emit a low humming sound. He moves his right hand out in front of him his right hand in front of his left shoulder. He moved his right hand out in front of him while his left hand went to the side of the Arcle where a strange button like pad was, the palm facing the sky. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He put his right hand into his left one and pushed it down as the red gem on the Arcle started to glow as the Arcle began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up. As his began to cover him transforming him into Kuuga. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I give him Rush Recklessly to give him 700 ATK points." (4/ATK: 1500–2200/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "Kuuga attack with Mighty Kick!"

As Lisker said, "Hold it right there! I activate the Trap, Mirror Force! Now all your monsters that are in ATK Mode are destroyed!"

As Stan said, "I activate the WIND attribute effect of Kamen Rider Wizard! I can negate the effect of one of your Spell or Trap cards and destroy it!" Wizard then switched the ruby ring with an emerald ring then used the switch lever again. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that until he placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"HURRICANE PLEASE!"** A magical circle appeared above him as the WizarDriver announced, **"FU FU! FU FU FU FU!"** He raised his hand in the air. Emerald winds erupted from it as he jumped through the magic circle, turning ruby into emerald and green with his mask going from round ruby to Trapezoid emerald. Wizard then ran towards the Trap and smashed into the Trap card and destroyed it.

As Stan said, "Yuusuke, continue your attack!"

Kuuga took a holding stance as gold electricity sparked down from the Arcle to Kuuga's right foot which gained a fire like aura to it. Kuuga took a flying leap towards Dark Kabuto. Kuuga's leg was outstretched into a kick that was aimed right at Dark Kabuto and slamming a kick into Dark Kabuto's chest sending him flying with his Kick. Dark Kabuto flew a few feet away and when he landed a symbol of Kuuga appeared on Dark Kabuto's chest as he exploded in a fiery blaze.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Lisker:** 3500

As Stan said, "Now, Wizard attack Lisker!" Wizard charged at him as he punches him in the face.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Lisker:** 1700

As Chumley said, "Lishus! Stan's in the league!"

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown." Kuuga's ATK points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2200–1500/DEF: 1200).

As Lisker said, "It's my move," He draw a card as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Kabuto." Dark Kabuto appeared. As he said, "I then sacrifice him to summon Kamen Rider Abyss in ATK Mode!" Dark Kabuto disappeared.

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out his Advent Deck as he held it out in front of him, as a reflection appear and a V–Buckle appeared on the reflective surface then formed on his reflection before forming on the real Silhouette's waist. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the Advent deck to the V Buckle as three grey images seemed to flip out of nowhere and formed armor on the Silhouette's body. As he transformed into Abyss. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF 1800).

As Lisker said, "Abyss attack Kuuga with Sword Vent!"

As Abyss said, " _With pleasure,_ " He pulled out one of his Advent Cards and fed it into the Abyss Visor's mouth as the Abyss Visor announced, **"SWORD VENT!"** The Abyss Saber, a silver serrated sword with the serrations looking like shark teeth, appeared in his hand as he charged at Kuuga before he slashes him across the chest as Kuuga shattered into pixel.

 **Stan:** 2000

 **Lisker:** 1700

As Lisker said, "I set a card facedown and end my turn." As Stan said, "My move," He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

Momotaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered Momotaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Den–O 's ability activates! Once per turn I get to increase his ATK by 400 points!" (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600).

Den–O grabbed two pieces of the Den–Gasher and attached them together before throwing them up to the air. After that he took the two remaining pieces and held them in each hand. As the piece he threw up into the air came back down all four pieces connect and a red blade shot out of one end.

As Stan said, "Den–O, attack Abyss with Extreme Slash!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into the Den Gasher. As Den–O said, " _Finishing. My finishing attack!_ " The blade shot off into the air. He then ran up towards Abyss as he was about to slash him.

As Lisker said, "Not so fast, I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!" He reveals his facedown as a vortex appeared in front of Abyss as it stopped Den–O's attack as he went back to Stan's side.

As Den–O asks, " _How dare that idiot stop my attack?!_ "

As Stan said, "It's alright, Momotaros. I end my turn."

Den–O's ATK points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2200–1800/DEF: 1600).

As Lisker said, "My move," He draw a card as he said, "I sacrifice Abyss in order to summon Kamen Rider Gaoh in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he stood there as flame formed at his waist and formed a strange belt as the strap wrapped around his waist and fastened on. The buckle itself looked like a metal square that had a red center. The sides of the square were black. On the left side was a gray panel with a single button to be revealed this was the Gaoh Belt. the Silhouette pushed a button, releasing a haunting tune and then took out a gold Rider Pass with an infinite symbol on the ticket. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He tosses the Master Pass into the air. The Pass hovered in the air before hovering down to the belt buckle. As the Gaoh Belt announced, **"GAOH FORM!"** Shards of gold enveloped the Silhouette's body and formed a black suit of armor with bronze gauntlets and boots. The chestplate was black and an odd helmet with large black eyes covered his head. The only color on the suit was the gold near the shoulders, on the hands, and on the stripes on the helmet. Slowly, additional bronze armor pieces appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to his body. The new chest had a row of sharp teeth running down the center that looked like a zipper and a pair of spikes that pointed upwards. His shoulders looked like the jaws of a crocodile. Finally, an alligator's head slid down his helmet and twisted around, reforming into a visor that looked like a pair of crocodile heads that were facing away, his eyes covered by rows of sharp teeth. As he said, " _I will devour everything!_ " (6/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000).

As Den–O said, " _You little thief! That's the Owner's Master pass! Give it back!_ "

As Gaoh said, " _Hah, if you want it, you have to defeat me first, Den–O!_ "

As Lisker said, "Gaoh's effect activates. When summoned successfully, I can add one Kamen Rider from my Graveyard to my Hand. And I choose Dark Kabuto." He took out Dark Kabuto intro his Graveyard and add it to his hand as he said, "Gaoh attack Den–O with Tyrant Clash!"

As Gaoh said, " _As you wish,_ " He reached to his belt and pulled out two of the four black items. Connecting them, he threw them into the air before grabbing the remaining two. As the first items came down, Gaoh connected all four items together, allowing an orange jagged blade to grow from the top, forging a sword for him to use. Gaoh took out his Master pass and held it above his head he dropped the pass it hovered over the Gaoh Belt as the Gaoh Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** An infinity symbol made of gold energy appeared over the belt as the pass dropped again before the symbol broke and began charging up Gaoh's weapon. As he raised his sword into the air. In a flash of gold, the blade broke off from the GaohGasher and spun in a tornado. Gaoh brought his arm back, letting the spinning blade follow the weapon and cut through some tree branches in the process. Then with a single forward motion, the spinning blade began to fly at Den–O as it collided with him as he exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 1400

 **Lisker:** 1700

As Bree said, "Come on, Stan! You can do it!"

As Lisker said, "He's going to need luck if he's gonna beat me, so I end my turn."

As Stan said, "I don't need luck. I have faith in my cards." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Garren in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Garren Buckle as he took out the Category Ace of Diamonds Change Stag as he placed the Ace of Diamonds Into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A silver belt strap came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Garren Buckle on tight. The buckle released a noise as the Silhouette makes an arm motion with his left arm, clinches his fist as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He brought his left arm back to his side with his right hand to reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped as the Garren Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette as the Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. As he transformed into Garren. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My move," He draw a card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He draws two cards as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kick Hopper in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he had a belt that was similar to that of Kabuto's, except the big difference was there was some sort of platform on the belt. A grasshopper hopped over it was cover in green and the center was red it was the Kick Hopper Zecter as the Silhouette grabbed it in his hand and said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the Zecter into the belt as the Kick Hopper Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Brownish red honeycomb like energy encased the Silhouette as the armor materialized itself. He was donned in a black body suit while he had torso armor which had angled silver sections on the sides spreading to the center of his armor. The outside of the armor was green he had spiked shoulders which had a silver underside and his own color on the top. He had colored strips of metal running down his arms or legs retaining his own colors. His helmets were shaped the same, box–like with a horn coming from the forehead. He had red eyes lenses and a gold mouth guard he also had a gold grasshopper–like brace on his left leg. As the Kick Hopper Zecter announced, **"CHANGE KICK HOPPER!"** (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Lisker said, "I also activate his special ability, Due to Kick Hopper's effect, if he is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Punch Hopper from my Hand or Deck." He took his deck out and rifled through it looking for the right card. After finding it, he nodded to before summoning the card and shuffling his deck back into the duel disk.

A Silhouette of a man appear as he had the same belt as Kick Hopper. A grasshopper hopped over it was cover in red and the center was green it was the Punch Hopper as the Silhouette grabbed it in his hand and said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the Zecter into the belt as the Punch Hopper Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Brownish red honeycomb like energy encased the Silhouette as the armor materialized itself. He was donned in a black body suit similar to Kick Hopper's except that his armor color's scheme instead of green it was brown his helmet had a gold mouth guard, silver eyes, and a metallic brown helmet. Instead on his leg he had one on his right arm. As the Punch Hopper Zecter announced, **"CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!"** (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

Punch Hopper looked at Kick Hoper as he said, " _Bro!_ "

Kick Hopper looked at him before nodding his head at him. Kick Hopper then glared at Stan. As he asks, " _Have you come to laugh at us?_ " As he said, " _You're more than welcome to, just be prepared to face the pain._ "

As Lisker said, "My thoughts exactly," As he said, "I activate the abilities of both Punch and Kick Hopper. By skipping my Battle Phase, I can inflict damage equal to half of their original ATK Points. Show him darkness boys." (3/ATK: 1200–600/DEF: 800). (3/ATK: 1200–600/DEF: 800).

As Kick Hopper said, " _Shun let's do this,_ "

As Punch Hopper said, " _Yeah, bro!_ "

Kick Hopper reached to his Zecter as he said, " _Rider Jump!_ " He touched the legs of his Zecter so that they were raised above the body of the Zecter as The Kick Hopper Zecter announced, **"RIDER JUMP!"** With the energy surging to his legs, Kick Hopper jump into the air as Kick Hopper said, " _Rider Kick!_ " He reached to his Zecter and snapped the grasshopper legs back to position. As the Kick Hopper Zecter announced, **"RIDER KICK!"** He was coming back down, energy surged into Kick Hopper's right leg, Kick Hopper slammed his foot into Stan.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Lisker:** 1700

Punch Hopper reached to his Zecter as he said, " _Rider Jump!_ " He touched the legs of his Zecter so that they were raised above the body of the Zecter as The Punch Hopper Zecter announced, **"RIDER JUMP!"** With the energy surging to his legs, Punch Hopper jump into the air as Punch Hopper said, " _Rider Punch!_ " He reached to his Zecter and snapped the grasshopper legs back to position. As the Punch Hopper Zecter announced, **"RIDER PUNCH!"** Hewas coming back down, energy surged into Punch Hopper's right arm. Punch Hopper slammed his fist into Stan.

 **Stan:** 200

 **Lisker:** 1700

As Bree said, "This isn't good, Stan, has 200 life points."

As Lisker said, "Now, once I get revenges at you with my Dark Riders I created."

Everyone gasps at that as Stan asks, "You created the Dark Riders?"

As Lisker said, "Yes. I created the Dark Riders to be more powerful than the Riders and Sailor Scouts. But what happens, my idea got turned down because they thought of my idea 'unsuitable' for the game. So, I start my own project and thus, my Dark Riders were born." As he said, "And when I take your Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts, I'll be even more powerful than ever! Power and cunning are all that's needed for Duel Monsters! Who cares about skill?!"

As Stan said, "Duel Monster isn't about strength or weakness otherwise Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba would've not been considered three of the best Duelists in the world! Power and cunning are nothing with the skill to wield it properly!" As he said, "The Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts used their skills and talent to win their battles, battles against their enemies themselves! They are what put them in such high places!"

As Lisker asks "What are you going on about child?"

As Stan said, "I'm gonna prove you that I'm right." He draws a card as he said, "I'm gonna summon Garren's other form!"

As Lisker asks "Other Form? What are you talking about?"

As Stan said, "You'll find out, cause I sacrifice Garren to summon Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form!"

Garren took out his Rouze Absorber. He put it onto his left arm as he reached up to his arm and opened his device. Inside were his Royal Cards as he pulled out Jack of Diamonds and Queen of Diamonds as he closed the panel. The Queen of Diamonds held the image of two snake heads on it in a yin–yang position reveals to be Category Queen of Diamonds Absorb Serpent. As the Jack of Diamonds held the image of a golden Peacock reveal to be Category Jack of Diamond Fusion Peacock. Garren slid it into his device. The Rouze Absorber announce, **"ABSORB QUEEN!"** Garren slashed his second card through. As the Rouze Absorber announce, **"FUSION JACK!"** A golden peacock appeared in front of Garren. The Peacock fused with Garren to give his face a gold color along with gold shoulders and a gold chest plate. There was a peacock engraved in the diamonds on his chest. On his back were six 'wings' which looked like a peacock's tail feathers. His gun had also changed. Now it had a golden blade extending just underneath the barrel of the gun. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

As Lisker said, "So, what it still won't help you."

As Stan said, "Yes, he will. I activate the Spell Card, Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards I get to add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Rush Recklessly." Stan discarded two cards before the graveyard slot of his duel disk spat out Rush Recklessly. As he said, "Now, I'll play Rush Recklessly to give to Garren." (7/ATK: 2400–3100/DEF: 2200).

As Lisker said in shock "No!"

As Jaden said, "Alright! Show him, Stan!"

As Bree said, "Go for it!"

As Stan said, "Garren attack Gaoh with Burning Shot!"

Garren spread the panels in his gun pulling Two of Diamonds, Four of Diamond and Six of Diamonds as he closed the panel the Two of Diamonds held the image of an armadillo in a rolling position and the Four of Diamonds held the image of a woodpecker as he slashrd it though the Rouzer as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"BULLET! RAPID! FIRE!"** The three images appeared behind him as they were absorbed into his chest as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"BURNING SHOT!"** Garren's wings once again spread out behind him as he leapt into the air as He kept his gun pointed at Gaoh before he started firing. Garren was accurately hitting exposed portions of his body at a very quick pace. Sparks flew from every blow to Gaoh's armor as he fired the last shot before he fell to the ground in which a fiery explosion followed him.

 **Stan:** 200

 **Lisker:** 1000

As Lisker said, "I still have Life points!"

As Stan said, "Not for long, when Garren destroys a monster that you take 200 x the Level of your monster since Gaoh is Level 6 you take 1200 points of damage!"

Lisker gasps as he saw Garren flew in front of him as he slashes Lisker across the chest.

 **Stan:** 200

 **Lisker:** 0

As Jaden and the others ran towards Stan as Jaden said, "Nice game, dude! You did it!"

As Syrus said, "Way to play!"

As Bree said, "I'm so glad, you're okay."

As Chumley said, "That was totally Lishus, man!"

As Banner said, "Well done, Stan."

As Stan said, "Thanks, guys."

Lisker started to laugh as he said, "You may have defeated me Stan, but this is not over just yet," As he said, "Soon I will have my revenges." He pulls out a smoke pellet from his sleeve and threw it on the ground hard. White smoke puffed out of the pellet and the smoke cleared, Stan and the other saw no trace of Lisker anywhere.

As Stan said, "He got away."

As Bree said, "Don't worry, Stan. We'll get him soon."

As Banner said, "But for now, let's go back to the dorm." As they returned to the Slifer Dorm.

Surprise that we get to know Lisker a little more. And more Dark Riders appeared.


	15. Courting Bree and Alexis

This chapter will feature Stan and Jaden tag–Duel.

Chapter 15: Courting Bree and Alexis

After winter break breezed through, Duel Academy re–opened the doors for classes again. Right now, gym class was running and everyone presently in class was playing tennis with pairs. Jaden and Syrus were playing against Mindy and Jasmine, while Bree and Alexis were playing against Stan and Zeke. With the boys and the girls, they were keeping it together, yet the girls were ahead currently.

As Stan said, "Zeke, I hope you have a way of keeping up with them."

As Zeke said, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

As Alexis said ready to go "Hey guys, any day now!"

As Bree said, "Yeah, hurry up so we can beat you down already!"

As Stan said, "Trust me, when I say this; we're about to make a comeback."

As Bree said, "Whatever you say…"

As Stan said, "Zeke, if you please."

As Zeke said, "My pleasure." As he launched the ball, with some force that Alexis returned to Stan, and he shot to Bree that went back to Zeke.

While they were having the time of their lives, Syrus and Jaden were having trouble against the Obelisk girls. Well mostly Syrus, Jaden was just frustrated with playing the game altogether.

As Jaden asks, "Come on, would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with dueling?" He returned the ball to Syrus.

As Mindy said, "Everything!" As she said, "Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play…" She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air, heading right for Jaden as she said, "…the better you'll do!"

As Jaden said, "In that case…" He leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike, but at a bad angle as the tennis ball curved away from the court he was at to the neighboring one, and it was about to hit someone. As he said, "Alexis, heads up!"

As the ball was closing in on Alexis's face until someone got into the line of fire and deflected it away from her.

Too bad, another person was targeted. Stan was about to hit the tennis ball he was currently keeping in play, then Zeke said, "Stan, duck!"

Stan saw the ball and ducked in time but it causes him to put a huge force on the ball he was currently focused on. As he said, "Bree, deflect it!" She was about to do that, when another person got in the way and swat it away from all the players. Unfortunately, it headed right for Crowler.

As Dr. Crowler said, "That's Dr. Crowler…" He was currently refereeing another tennis match, when two tennis balls came in, one right after the other and nailed him right in the eye and forehead, knocking him down.

Meanwhile, the one who blocked the shot was now visible, a young man with brown hair wearing a tennis uniform made for Duel Academy, landing a few inches in front of Alexis. Plus, another blue–haired young man, also in a tennis uniform, landed in front of Bree.

As Alexis said in surprise "Thank you…"

As Bree said, "I almost had that shot!"

Then they heard Jasmine and Mindy said at the same time "Alexis, Bree!" Jasmine and Mindy came over to check on the girls.

As Jasmine asks, "You two almost got creamed, are you okay?"

As the brown hair guy asks, "Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown–haired guy turns to face the girls, flashing Jasmine and Mindy a grin which ensnared them right off the bat.

As the blue hair guy said, "They seem alright to me," The blue–haired guy stood up, also giving a shining grin to the ladies, making Jasmine and Mindy swoon even more. As he said, "And cute, too."

As Alexis said, "No thanks, we're fine."

As Bree said, "But next time, don't interrupt my shot." She pointed at the boys as she said, "I almost had them!"

Unknowingly, the tennis guys were entranced by the girls; the brown–haired one was staring at Alexis and the blue–haired one was doing the same to Bree as they said in their thoughts at the same time "What a hottie!"

As Alexis asks, "Do you need us to carry either of you?"

As the brown hair guy said, "Naw, it's just that…I've seen you from Obelisk Blue, not that I've had the chance of talking to you…" He grasped Alexis's hand in a gentlemanly manner before realizing what he was doing and stopped. As he said, "…And let alone!"

The blue hair guy did the same thing to Bree.

As Alexis said, "Sweet,"

As Bree said, "Yeah… thanks…"

As the brown hair man and blue hair guy at the same time "Anyway," As they started to walk away as the brown–haired man asks, "Back to my match…um, what was the score?"

As the blue hair guy said, "I think it was love–something…"

Everyone just stared as they went off.

As Stan asks, "What the heck was that all about?" He had a bad feeling about them with the guys that left, especially the blue–haired one for some reason. Jaden just shrugged.

But then, they felt the hairs on the back of their neck standing up as Crowler came up behind them, seething.

At the nurse's office, Crowler was getting treated for his black eye and forehead bump while ordering Jaden and Stan to come with him for their punishment.

As Jaden said, "Look, we're really, really, really, really, really sorry for your eye and forehead," As he asks, "How's that?"

As Crowler said while Miss Fontaine, who was there also, swung his head over to her as she doused the black eye in a bag of ice "Nope…still not good enough," As he said, "A little harder next time, my vertebrae are still intact!"

As Ms. Fontaine said, "You know Dr. Crowler. if you don't mind me saying so, Jaden and Stan weren't even the ones who hit the balls back at you."

As Crowler said, "I do mind!" As he said, "Because they were the ones that started it, I'm sure of it! I saw with my own two eyes!"

Fontaine gasped and sweat dropped as he said, "Well one eye now…"

As Jaden said, "Look if you're gonna punish us, we won't play tennis anymore; I don't even like it."

Stan slapped his head with his hands.

Crowler glance at the boys as he said, "Well, that can be a fitting punishment for you and Mr. Martin." As he said, "I'll make you BOTH play and under the tutelage of the tennis co–captains, to whip you both in shape!"

As Jaden said, "We said we're sorry!"

As Crowler said, "And you will be…"

In the ladies' locker room, Alexis and Bree were putting up their gym clothes in their lockers after putting their normal academy clothes on.

As Bree said, "I don't think it was fair for the boys to get punished by Dr. Crowler." As she said, "They never hit them."

As Alexis said, "You know Crowler; get him mad and anyone in the way is in trouble."

As Bree said, "Still…"

Then they heard Jasmine and Mindy said at the same time "Hey Alexis, Bree!" They turned to see Jasmine and Mindy, back in their Academy uniforms, with smiles. As Mindy said, "We found out about those two hot tennis guys for you."

As Alexis said, "Hey wait a minute, we never asked you to find out about anything!" As Bree said, "If we wanted to know, we would've asked them ourselves."

As Jasmine said, "Yeah, yeah," As she said, "Anyway, those guys were Harrington and Steven Rosewood as in the Rosewood Sporting Goods store chain!"

As Mindy said, "Harrington's the brown haired cutie, and Steven's the blue–haired one!" As she said, "They're both 3rd year Obelisk Blues!"

As Bree said, "Okay, so…" As she said, "They're top ranking students, great for them."

As Mindy asks, "Great? Two boys who're both rich and total hotties?" As she said, "That's not great Bree, those two are boyfriend material and Steven's your type!"

As Jasmine said, "And Harrington's a match for Alexis, so both of you need to get them before any other girls do!"

Alexis and Bree signed as Alexis said, "Listen, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now…"

As Bree said, "Me neither…" As she said, "Besides, I didn't like how that guy was invading my personal space."

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking very flustered. As he said, "Oh man oh man oh man!" He dashes back and forth across the hallway as he asks, "Where's the lousy tennis team?" He then noticed the girls near the locker room and started to jog in place. As he asks, "Alexis, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

As Alexis said, "Out on the courts, Syrus." As she asks, "What on earth is going on?"

As Syrus said, "It's the most unfair thing ever! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis team co–captains boss Jaden and Stan around as punishment for hitting him with those balls!" As he ran off again.

As Jasmine asks, "Why's that the most unfair thing ever?"

As Mindy said, "Those guys that jumped in front of us were the ones that did it!"

Then the Rosewood boys said at the same time "Service!"

At the tennis courts, the Rosewood brothers were putting Stan and Jaden through the major workout plan as both of them kept serving tennis balls at them with amazing speed.

Stan was able to keep up with Steven for most of the time, but with the amount of serves Stan was striking back and his stamina reaching the limit, it wouldn't be long for him to collapse.

Jaden on the other hand, had a hard time keeping up as Harrington kept serving faster than Jaden could react most of the time. As another ball came in, Jaden and Stan tried to go after but ended up knocking heads and fell to the ground.

As Stan asks, "How long… is this… going on…?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah… they weren't… gonna run… speed drills…"

As soon as more tennis balls came in, both of them shot back up and tried to keep up, despite feeling like their hearts were going to burst out of their chests. As Jaden said, "These guys aren't gonna let up!"

As Stan said, "No kidding!"

But as both of them were going to swing at another serve, they tripped on stray tennis ball.

As Jaden asks, "Is it over?" He fell.

Both Rosewood brothers walked over across the net with some stupid grins on their face.

As Harrington said, "Come on boys, no pain, no gain!" As he said, "You both gotta hustle to build those muscles!"

As Steven said, "Yeah, you need to sweat to become a threat!" As he said, "If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

As Stan said, "Alright, alright!" As he said, "Enough with the rhyming clichés, as annoying as they are, I get it!"

As Steven said, "There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Stan." He did a strange pose as he said, "It's the very first rule in tennis!"

As Jaden asks, "Even when you're playing singles?" As he said, "That's also strange rule for team sports."

As Harrington said, "Moving along… " He turned to Steven as he asks, "Hey bro, what kind of drill should they run this time for their forehand and backhand?" And for emphasis, he swung the racquet forward and backward.

As Steven said, "I think 1000 strokes each should make tennis more their racquet!" As he asks, "Get it? Racquet? Racket?"

Both brothers were laughing as they returned to the other side.

Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy even Zeke were currently watching over at the sidelines.

As Syrus said, "I get it, this guy's a total nut." As he said, "The clichés, the crazy practicing…"

As Jasmine said, "You know, now that I think on it, they are a bit obsessive."

As Zeke said, "Yep,"

As Mindy said, "Let them obsess… over me!"

Meanwhile, Jaden and Stan were continuing their practice until both of them swung off–balance, and knocking them down and sending the tennis balls rolling towards two sets of feet.

As Jaden said, "Well…" As he said, "At least were done on the first ten."

As Stan said, "Actually, I'm… on eleven."

Mindy spotted Bree and Alexis. As she said, "Hey guys!"

Both Steven and Harrington turned around at that, to see Alexis and Bree walking up to them.

As Harrington said, "Sorry we're all sweaty, girls," As he and Steven walked up to them."

As Steven said, "Yeah, it's just that we've been kicking these guys'–,"

But then noticed he was talking to thin air.

Both of the girls ignored them and walked over to Jaden and Stan, as Alexis said, "We've been looking for you guys. I ran into Professor Banner on the way here and he said someone spotted Chazz."

As Jaden asks, "Really?" As he asks, "Where is he?"

During the conversations, Harrington and Steven were both not pleased and to emphasize it, they looked like they had flaming auras around them. As Harrington said, "A bunch of benchwarmers talking to a girl like Alexis!"

As Steven said, "Let's go run some interference; no one gets to talk to Bree except me!"

Both of them went over to break up the conversation of the group of four.

As Harrington shouted, "WAIT!"

As Steven shouted, "TIME OUT!"

Alexis, Jaden, Stan and Bree jumped at seeing the Rosewood brothers storming over. As Harrington said, "You two can't be talking to a first–round pick like Alexis!" As he said, "Both of you couldn't return a bucky–whip with some topspin, so just stay away from my Obelisk pixie!"

As Steven said, "And also stay away from my Obelisk Fairy!"

As Stan asks, "What are you two talking about?"

As Jaden said, "Chill out, we were just talking to the girls." As he said, "So, you were saying Lex…"

As Harrington asks, "Lex?!" He got right in the middle of them, forcing Jaden to jump back a bit. As he asks, "What is that, some kind of pet name!? Where'd that name come from!? What's it short for!?"

As Jaden said, "…Alexis."

Suddenly, Steven got into Stan's face as he didn't even flinch as he asks, "And I bet you have a pet name, for Bree huh?"

Then, he found his right arm in a hammerlock by none other than Bree.

As Bree said, "No, he didn't." As she said, "And I appreciate it if you didn't get in my friend's face!" She harshly let him go, causing Steven to hold his arm in pain.

As Harrington said, "That's it!" As he said, "Steven, this huddle's over…"

As Stan said, "Good, now get the heck away from us!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, we're just having a conversation!" As he said, "Beat it!"

After feeling the pain subside, Steven chuckled. As he said, "You really need to know your sports. What my big bro means to say is, 'when the huddle's over, you make the play, you don't run away'!"

As Stan asks, "So you want a team tennis match?" As he asks, "Jaden, you game?"

As Harrington said, "Actually," As he said, "We want a tag duel! And the winners become Alexis' and Bree's fiancées!"

As Alexis said, "Whoa, hold on!" As she asks, "Fiancées?!"

As Bree asks, "When did this come about!?"

As Steven said, "Just now…"

As Mindy said, "I just love weddings!"

As Jasmine said, "Yeah, but I'm not sure about arranged ones."

As Jaden said, "Well I'm not too clear on the stakes… but I never back down from a challenge, let's throw down boys!"

As Bree and Alexis asks at the same time "Huh?"

As Stan said, "Alexis and Bree are not some prize to be won over! But we'll duel you anyway. Not for the stakes, but just so we can shut you up! If Alexis and Bree want boyfriend, I really doubt they needs boys dueling over her. They need to take their picks."

As Alexis said, "Stan, you and Jaden don't have to do this."

As Stan said, "We have to, Alexis. These guys think you and Bree are some prize to be won, and we're not taking this lying down. We're gonna set them straight." He then got dragged by Jaden, to get their Duel Disks and decks.

As Jaden said, "This is going to be a fun duel!" As he said, "With both of my Heroes monsters and your Riders and Scouts cards, we'll beat those guys!"

As Stan asks, "Jaden, you do know the stakes, right?"

As Jaden said, "I heard but, I'm not backing out at the chance to get my game on!" As he said, "Or this case, our game on!"

As Jasmine said, "Here we go,"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, if these Rosewood guys duel like they play tennis, it'll be rough going for Jaden and Stan."

As Zeke said, "Don't forget, Stan and Jaden both defeated Bree and Alexis in a tag duel, so I'm sure they can beat these guys."

As Mindy said to Alexis and Bree "This is great!" As she said, "Both of you have two cute boys dueling for your hands in marriage!"

Bree sighed and folded her arms, as she said, "No one's getting married, Mindy…,"

As Jasmine asks with a smile "Well, fine, you're both getting engaged, why split hairs?"

As Alexis said glaring at Jasmine "We're not getting engaged either Jaz!" As she said, "The only reason I haven't walked out of here is because I want to see if the rumors that Harrington and Steven are as good as Zane are true!"

As Syrus asks in his thought "As good as my brother?!" Syrus turned to the brothers with worry on his face, as he said in his thought "Oh boy… then they must be better duelists than tennis players!"

As Mindy asks, "Then why are you staying, Bree?"

As Bree said, "I wanna see those two tennis goofballs get beat… hard."

As Mindy said, "So you DO want Stan to be your fiancée!"

As Bree said, "No, I only see Stan as a friend!"

Later, all four guys had their duel disks strapped on their arms and ready to go. As Harrington said, "I hope you boys are ready!"

As Jaden said, "Yup!" As he said, "And willing!"

As Stan said, "Let's go!"

As Steven said, "And this battle will come between me and Stan and my brother and Jaden! But we can share with each others cards."

As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan & Jaden:** 8000

 **Steven & Harrington:** 8000

As Steven said, "Home team, first!" He draws his sixth card as he said, "I set one monster in DEF Mode then set one card facedown and end my turn!"

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws his card as he looked at it and his eyes widened.

Jaden notice it as he asks, "Something wrong, Stan?"

As Stan said, "Jaden, I just got a good combo."

Jaden smiled as he said, "Then play it!"

Stan nodded as he said, "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed, then chain it with Mystical Space Typhoon, and then Chain Summoning!"

Everyone gasped as they saw Stan play three cards in the same Chain Link.

As Mindy said, "Whoa!"

As Jasmine asks in shock "Summoning three Monsters in one turn?!"

As Stan said, "That's right. Chain Summoning allows me to summon three Monsters from my hand if the Chain Link is 3 or higher. Then Mystical Space Typhoon destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field."

Soon, Chain Summoning flashed to spread its magic over Stan's side of the field. As Mystical Space Typhoon released a tornado as it destroyed Steven's facedown card. Then Stan draw two cards as Stan said, "Now to take advantage of Chain Summoning," As he placed three monster cards on the tray as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Agito, Sailor Mercury and Mars!"

Three Silhouetted of one men and two girls appeared.

The Silhouette of a man brought his left arm back to his waist, his hand clenched into a fist, he drew back his right arm with his palm facing up. A swirl of white light appeared on his waist before it solidified into the Alter Ring. He pushed out his right arm, when his arm reached its full length, as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing them back down on the buttons on the sides. Then he pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time the Silhouette's body seemed to become enveloped in a shining light as it rippled before he emerged from it completely changed. The Silhouette had transformed into Agito. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

The first Silhouetted of a girl took out the Mercury Power Stick as she said, " _Mercury Power!_ " The Mercury Power Stick goes into action, as multiple strands of blue wrapped against her slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform in a ripple effect. As she transformed into Sailor Mercury. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

The last Silhouetted of a girl took out the Mars Power Stick as she said, " _Mars Power!_ " The Mars Power Stick summoned orange fire rings circle around her, until she transformed into Sailor Mars. (4/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300).

As Sailor Mars asks, " _Ready to teach these two a lesson, Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "You got it, Raye."

As Sailor Mercury said, " _These guys need to learn that Bree and Alexis aren't some sort of trophies._ "

As Agito said, " _We'll show them soon enough._ "

As Stan said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Harrington said, "Service!" He draws a card as he said, "First, I'm gonna volley a Spell Card at ya…Service Ace!"

As Jaden asks, "A Spell Card already?" As he said, "Man…"

As Stan said, "I played a Spell card on my first turn, you didn't complain about that."

As Jaden said, "Oh right…" He rubbed the back of his hair.

As Steven said, "You're ready to put these benchwarmers away, if you're pulling out your heavy hitters first!"

As Harrington said, "That's right…and just like a power serve, this will make 'em sweat," As he said, "I pick a card from my hand, and you can guess whether it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If you guess right, you're fine, but if you guess wrong…then you two get served with a stinging 1500 points of damage!"

As Jaden said, "So all I gotta do is guess? Easy!"

As Harrington said, "Then Jaden, you get to pick out the card name…" He holds up a card and showing the back of it.

Jaden squinted at the card and hummed for a short while, making the nearby onlookers wait impatiently.

As Syrus said, "This is making Jaden sweat!"

As Mindy said, "And hum too!"

As Harrington said, "Look at you! This is probably the hardest workout you've had all week–long!"

As Steven said, "Or all year–long!" They both laugh.

As Jaden said, "Alright!" As he said, "I'm guessin' now…Spell Card!"

Harrington looked at him and grinned slightly, as he said, "You sure…? There's still some time left to change your mind…,"

As Jaden said, "Uh…wait, I change it to Trap card!"

As Harrington said, "Hehehehe…" Harrington grinned and turned over the card, a Mega Thunderball. As he said, "Monster!" As he said, "Guess we found something else you're bad at!"

As Stan said, "Oh, man!"

Jaden's eye twitched as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

As Harrington said, "Now, this monster goes away…" Harrington tucked the card into his pocket, as he said, "Then I'll unleash the force of Service Ace! Try returning this shot, pals!"

The card on Harrington's field glowed and let out a beam of light that crashed into the ground at Jaden's feet, blowing some nearby tennis balls into the stands.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 6500

 **Steven & Harrington:** 8000

As Harrington said, "Already the duel's looking to be bleak for ya!" As he said, "I'll just place these cards facedown, and finish the set!" Two facedown cards appeared in front of him.

As Jaden said, "Better make this count…" He draw as soon as the blast dissipated and glanced at his hand as he said in his thought "Since I can't attack them directly without going through that facedown monster, I'll just have to go after it…" As he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Burstinatrix appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF 800).

As Jaden said, "Attack Steven's facedown monster!"

As the others from the sidelines asks, "What?!"

Burstinatrix threw a fireball at the facedown card. From the smoke, a sliver ball with millions of needles coming from it. (2/ATK: 750/DEF: 700).

As Stan asks, "What the heck?"

As Steven said, "Boys, meet Needle Ball and by revealing it, you lose 1000 points!"

His monster broke out in needles, firing at boys as he said, "Lucky for you, me and Harrington lose 2000 points, but like you'll be able to get past us any way!"

 **Stan & Jaden:** 5500

 **Steven & Harrington:** 6000

As Syrus said, "Whoa, they lost almost as much as points as they dealt!"

As Bree said, "Yeah, but think about it Sy," As she said, "They must have had a reason to put it their deck."

As Jaden said, "I'll throw down two facedowns and call it a turn!" As two facedown cards appeared in front of him.

As Steven said, "Finally!" He draws his card as he said, "I play Spellbook inside the Pot! This lets you and me draw three cards." He and Stan drew three cards as he said, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card, your Mercury is gone!" He discards a card and Mercury shattered.

As Stan said, "Amy!"

As Steven said, "I summon the Swift Server in ATK mode!"

Jumping from the sky, was a wild, white–haired man wearing blue tennis shirt and shorts, carrying a big red racquet. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800).

As Steven said, "And I'll show you his special ability: by discarding a monster with 'ball' in its name, I can deal 500 points of damage!"

As Jaden said, "Uh oh!"

As Steven said, "I discard Mystical Shine Ball and Mega Thunderball to let loose the swift serve!"

Steven discarded the monster, and the Swift Server threw the two monsters up in the air and swats it at Stan's feet as he stood there.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 4500

 **Steven & Harrington:** 6000

As Steven said, "Now Swift Server, attack Jaden's hero with Slice Serve!"

The monster pulled a sliver ball out of its pocket, and threw it in the air, making the ball transform to a hidden kunai–like weapon.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap, Attack Guidance Armor! This forces your monster to attack a monster of my choice and I choose my Sailor Mars!"

Attack Guidance Armor appeared and attach to Sailor Mars Swift Server saw the armor and changed its attack course. As it called the ball and throw it at Mars.

As Sailor Mars said, " _Mars Fire Ignite!_ " Mars gathered her hands together while extending both of her index fingers and conjured a fireball to fire at Swift Server as the fire collided with it as it exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 4500

 **Steven & Harrington:** 5900

As Jaden said, "Nice save there, Stan!"

As Stan said, "No problem; gotta look out for my partner!" He turned to Alexis as he said, "So, Alexis, hope you're paying attention; you're gonna need to learn if you wanna be my tag team partner!"

Alexis nodded as she said, "Good luck!"

As Stan said, "Thank!"

As Harrington said, "Hey, lay off my girl!"

As Stan said, "She's no one's girl!" As he said, "Just end your turn!"

As Steven said, "Fine…"

Stan draw his card as he said in his thought "I think I'm on to the team strategy! Effect damage; Harrington's gonna use Spells and Trap damage, while Steven's using monster attacks and effects, while serving as the sole DEF against direct attacks!" As he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Blade!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the two monsters and said, " _Henshin!"_ Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Sailor Mars said, " _Hi there, sweaty!_ " She waved at him.

As Blade said, " _Hi there, Raye._ " He waves back at Sailor Mars.

As Stan said, "Jaden, I'm gonna barrow Burstinatrix."

As Jaden said, "Go for it."

As Stan said, "Then I play Quick Summon! This lets me summon another card this turn so I sacrifice Jaden's Burstinatrix and my Agito to summon Guardian Eatos in DEF Mode!"

Agito and Burstinatrix vanished, Light shined from the sky, letting an eagle fly down. As it called, it transformed into Guardian Eatos. She knelt down crossing her arm. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF 2000).

As Jaden said, "Now, I activate the Trap card Elemental Energy!" Jaden flipped over one of his facedown cards, showing Burstinatrix and Avian attacking evil monsters. As he said, "When an Elemental Hero is sacrificed for a summoning, I can special summon another one that's the same level as the monster sacrificed. And I choose Elemental Hero Avian!"

From a windstorm, Avian appeared in front of Jaden. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Alexis said, "So that's why Jaden allowed the sacrifice,"

As Stan said, "Blade attack with Lighting Slash!"

Blade spread the panels in his sword. Pulling the Two of Spades and the Six of Spade, he closed the panels and slashes them through the Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"SLASH! THUNDER!"** The images on the two cards appeared before they were absorbed into Blade's Rouzer as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SLASH!"** The Blay Rouzer was cover with electricity. Blade gripped the Blay Rouzer tightly. Blade leapt into the air and did a straight slash on Steven.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 4500

 **Steven & Harrington:**3900

As Jaden said, "Oh yeah!" As he said, "We're ahead now!"

As Steven said, "But not for long!" As he asks, "Right bro?"

As Harrington said, "Of course, I reveal my Trap…" A facedown card appeared showing two tennis balls hitting the net. As he said, "Double Fault Ace! I can activate when our side took battle damage twice in a row, after this card was set!"

As Jaden said, "Wait, we never did that!"

As Stan said, "Yeah… but I did…" As he said, "When I destroyed Swift Server with Sailor Mars."

As Harrington said, "That's right and now thanks to this Trap you lose 1500 life points!" As he said, "And since a monster with 'ball' in its name is in my brother's graveyard, you lose another 500 points!" The Trap card shot out two giant orbs at Jaden and Stan who recoiled back. As he said, "I lose the top 5 cards for the card, but it's worth it to deal that much damage!"

 **Stan & Jaden:** 2500

 **Steven & Harrington:** 3400

As Syrus said, "Oh man, just when things were looking up, Harrington knocked them back down again."

As Stan said, "It's cool, Syrus." As he said, "Me and Jaden are still in this!"

As Harrington said, "It won't matter after my turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Smash Ace! This lets me turn over the card on the top of my deck, and if it's a monster…"

As Jaden asks, "We get nailed, with 1500 points of damage, right?" As he said, "C'mon!"

As Harrington said, "Actually, it's a 1000 but…" Harrington pulled out the top card, looked it over, and then held it out, as he said, "A monster, ha!"

As Jaden said, "Aw…Lady Luck strikes again. She hates me!" He tugged his hair.

As Steven said, "But she loves the Rosewoods, like all the girls do!"

Harrington pointed at Jaden as he said, "Activate Smash Ace's effect!"

Jaden watched as a wide vortex rushed at him from above, swirling faster and faster as it descended on him. As Jaden said, "I don't think so! I activate my facedown Trap card, Feather Wind!" His facedown card was reveal.

As Steve and Harrington asks at the same time "What the…?"

Avian flapped his wings hard, and as soon as the Smash Ace energy came into contact, it was sent flying to the sidelines, right in front of the audience as Jaden said, "Sorry, but that ace of yours just got knocked out of bounds,"

Jaden jerked a thumb to the dirt cloud where the others stood, coughing.

As Bree said, "Watch where you're aiming, Jaden!"

Harrington smiled as he put the card he drew in his pocket, as he said, "Yup, sometimes, you gotta take hits to make 'em!"

As Stan said, "Oh no, the clichés are back…"

As Jaden said, "Don't worry, Stan, I got a plan to stop 'em," As he said, "Here's one for ya: he who laughs last, laugh's loudest!"

Then Jaden and Harrington got involved with a laughing contest.

As Stan asks with a sweet drop at the back of his head "That's his plan?"

As Blade said sweet dropping " _Well, he is who he is._ "

The other monsters sweat drop.

As Steven said, "Hey, at least my big bro can out last your friend!"

As Stan said, "Not really caring,"

As Bree asks, "Now they're having a laughing contest?"

As Syrus said, "This is pathetic…"

As Jasmine said, "It's sad…"

Alexis nodded in silent agreement.

As Zeke said, "Yeah,"

Mindy giggle as she said, "I can imagine Harrington laughing while I tickle him!"

As Stan said, "Uh, guys we're in a middle in a duel." As he said, "Jaden, please take your turn."

As Jaden said, "Uh… right…" He draws a card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" He drew two more cards. As he said, "Then I play, The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Burstinatrix to my hand from the grave." Burstinatrix slid out of the graveyard slot. As he said, "Finally, I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Burstinatrix and Clayman went into a clear vortex to fuse together. When finished, Rampart Blaster appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "Also I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" Bubbleman appeared. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Attack with Bubble Shot!" Bubbleman shot off a stream of water at Harrington.

As Harrington said, "Now I activate, Receive Ace!" He reveals his facedown as he said, "This card negates your attack, and deals 1500 points of damage to ya both!" As Jaden said in his thought "Oh boy…" The water turned around and doused him.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 1000

 **Steven & Harrington:** 3400

As Jaden said, "That's okay, because I have two more attacks!" As he said, "Avian attack Harrington with Electric Orb!"

Avian brought his hands together and as soon as a sphere of energy was created, he launched it hard and fast, hitting Harrington dead on.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 1000

 **Steven & Harrington:** 2400

As Jaden said, "Rampart Blaster, follow up with Rampart Barrage!"

Harrington lifted his head to see an entire cluster of missiles shoot out of the Blaster's launcher and fly at him, sending up a cloud of smoke as they crashed into the ground, also dealing Steven some damage.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 1000

 **Steven & Harrington:** 400

The people in the sidelines cheered, except for Alexis as she said, "At least they stopped laughing…"

As Jaden said, "All right!" As his monsters came back as he asks, "Got anymore clichés?"

As Harrington asks, "You got that card, little bro?"

Steven drew his card and grinned, as he said, "I do now!"

As Syrus asks, "What're they up to, this time?"

As Bree said, "Probably some super monster coming up…" As she said, "Cause Steven's been holding all the monsters, while Harrington's been using all the Spells and Traps."

As Alexis said, "Not only that, because of these crazy conditions of the duel," As she said, "Harrington mainly keeps hitting Jaden while Steven mostly goes after Stan."

As Steven said, "I think this time I'll let my card do the talking for me!" Steven inserted a card into his disk, as he said, "I activate the continuous Spell card, Deuce!" A Spell card showed a tennis scoreboard at 40–love a piece.

As Jaden asks, "Another Spell Card?"

As Stan asks, "He's using another Spell card?"

As Steven said, "That's right, but I can guarantee you that you two never seen one like this before," As he said, "Harrington, since you're the Spell expert, show the benchwarmers how this Spell card operates."

As Harrington said, "Gladly," As he said, "This can only activate when all players have only 1000 Life Points… Now, we can only attack with one monster, and Life Points don't matter. You win by being the first to damage the other play twice in a row."

As Stan said, "Now it's becoming a tennis game…"

As Jaden asks, "So…it's nothing but a head–to–head match now?"

Harrington smiled as he said, "Told ya that card will say it all!" He turned to Steven. As he said, "Win this game!"

As Steven said, "You got it!" As he said, "Now, I summon the Big Server!"

A huge, cyborg–looking tennis player appeared on the field, a tennis racket attached to his right arm and pupil–less eyes staring at Stan. (3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

As Steven said, "The reason he's called the Big Server is because his serve is so big…plus, he can attack you directly!" As he said, "Big Server, nail him with Spiked Serve!"

Big Server shouted and tossed a spiked tennis ball into the air before smacking it hard with its racket, sending it flying into Stan's duel disk.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 700, 1 attack

 **Steven & Harrington:** 400

As Steven said, "Now I play Offering to the Doom! This destroys one monster on your field in exchange I can't draw a card. Say goodbye to Eatos!" A blast hit Eatos destroying her as Stan said, "Sorry Eatos."

As Steven, "That was easy…I just need one more, the duel will be over, and Bree will be mine!"

As Harrington said, "Not to mention, Alexis will be mine!"

As Bree asks, "Will you two shut up!?" As she said, "I would never marry you!" She then turned to Stan as she said, "Stan, put this guy in his place!"

As Stan said, "Got it." He looked at the cards in his hand as he said in his thought "All I need are some choice cards in my hand to do it…" As he said, "Looks like your wedding plans went down the drain!"

As Steven said, "No it hasn't! The stakes are still on!" He took a card from his deck before shuffling it again. As he said, "Now Big Server's other ability lets me bring Service Ace to my hand! You can draw a card too, Martin, but it won't be as good as my card!"

Stan draw a card as he said in his thought "Finally!"

As Steven said, "Now I'll activate Service Ace!" As he said, "You remember how it beat Jaden, right? You choose the card's type in my hand. If you guess right, you're good. If not…"

As Stan said, "I'll get served…" As he said in his thought "Especially since that's the second strike to the Life Point…" He then smiled as he said, "It's a Monster…"

As Steven asks, "What?!" As he showed another Mega Thunderball to Stan and putting in his pocket.

As Stan said, "It was no surprise, given your deck…"

As Steven said, "I'm done yet, I'll equip the Giant Racquet to the Big Server!" A giant, red racquet was strapped behind the Big Server. As he said, "Now on the first attack, all damage dealt to my monster goes to 0."

As Stan said, "And with Deuce on the field, I can't even damage you and Harrington will have a shot on his turn."

As Harrington said, "Exactly right, at least you're smarter than your partner…" As he said, "So just give up…"

As Stan said, "Whoever said I was giving up…" As he said, "My move!" He drew his card as he said, "I activate my Trap Dust Tornado to destroy your Giant Racket!"

As Steven said, "No!" A tornado appeared and destroyed Giant Racket out of Big Server's hands.

As Stan said, "Next, I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. As he placed it on his waist the white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise facing the Silhouette's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push the card in fully. The Silhouette reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. As he took out his card. The Silhouette put the Ride Booker back on its clip as he held the card out as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he twisted the card around holding the bottom of the card revealing the back of the card. The Silhouette slid the card into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as the Decadriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again. As the Decadriver announced, **"DECADE!"** The symbols for the past Kamen Riders appeared in a circle with him in–between Kuuga's and Kiva's before they changed into holograms of his armor. They shifted over onto his body forming the real thing as a red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and onto his helmet coloring the armor as they turned to black and became real. As he transformed into Decade. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

Blade looked at Decade as he said, " _Tsukasa, let's go._ "

As Decade said, " _Yeah._ "

As Syrus said, "Whoa! Stan summoned two of his monters on his field!"

As Alexis said, "I know and it's gonna get even better I hope."

As Bree said, "Something tells me he's got a a plan."

As Steven asks, "How will that help you?"

As Stan said, "By playing the equip Spell, Final Form Ride!"

As Steven and Harrington asks at the same time "Final Form Ride?"

As Stan said, "That's right. This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to W and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. So, I choose Blade since he's on my field! And when Decade is equipped with Blade, he gains 1000 ATK!"

As Steven and Harrington said at the same time "Oh no!"

Decade took out a card as the picture was cut horizontally with a with a picture of Blade on the top and some strange blue and silver sword on the bottom called Blade Blade. As Decade placed the card into the Decadriver and activated it. As the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL FORM RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Blade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"BL–BL–BL–BLADE!"** As Decade said, " _This is gonna tickle a bit._ " As Blade said, " _I know._ " He stood in front of Decade. Decade reached into Blade's back and Blade grunted as a red rectangle that held his silver Spade emblem appeared on his back and when Decade spread his arms, panels like the one in his Rouzer fanned out. He then hovered in the air and turned upside down as his torso spun around, with his head, arms, and waist vanishing inside his chest armor, as his legs twisted a quarter turn clockwise while pointed upwards, gaining bladed edges as his Blay Rouzer connected to his feet. Kamen Rider Blade had been transformed into the Blade Blade. Decade gripped the Blade Blade. (7/ATK: 2600–3600/DEF: 1700).

Everyone looked in shock as Stan said, "Decade, attack with Decade Edge!"

Decade pull out another Final Attack Ride card this one with Blade's symbol. He put into the Decadriver. As the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Blade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"BL–BL–BL–BLADE!"** The Blade Blade began to glow with energy as electricity sparked over its edge. Decade raised the Blade Blade up to the sky and slash down with a roar releasing a shockwave of energy that flew towards Big Server as it exploded in a tremendous blaze.

 **Stan & Jaden:** 700

 **Steven & Harrington:** 0, 1 attack

As Jaden said, "That's game!" He did his trade pose.

As Stan said, "Yeah!"

Both brothers dropped to their knees in defeat. But only one of them was starting to feel emotional all of a sudden.

As Harrington said, "She was my first draft pick, my Marquis girlfriend, my soul mate!"

Jaden and Stan sweat dropped as Harrington climbed to his feet and ran out crying for his mother.

As Steven asks, "Oh man, why does this always happen every time he doesn't get what wants?" Then, he started to shed some tears. As he said, "Oh, who am I kidding? I never got what I truly wanted either!" He then followed after his brother, crying all the way.

As Stan said, "Wow…" As he said, "And they wanted to get married? Change their snobby and whiny personalities and they'll have a chance."

Syrus ran towards the boys as he said, "That was some awesome dueling you guys!"

As Jaden said, "Hey, no pain, no gain!"

As Jasmine said, "Speaking of gain," As she asks, "Have Jaden and Stan gained a wife?"

As Mindy said, "So romantic!"

The boys walked up to Alexis and Bree, not really hearing the others' talking.

As Jaden asks, "Alexis, I guess I'm your fiancée now, huh?"

As Stan asks, "Jaden, do you even know what that means?"

As Jaden said, "Actually… no…"

Zeke, Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus did fell to the floor at the statement.

As Stan said, "Jaden, it means…"

Alexis covered Stan's mouth as she said, "It means friend… at least for now, big guy."

Stan's eyes widened as Jaden said, "Then I guess we were already fiancées!" As he said, "The same with Stan and Bree."

As Bree said, "Right…"

As Jaden said, "Well, I'll see you guys around" Jaden waved as he left the gym.

Alexis then let go of Stan as he asks, "Why didn't you tell him?"

As Alexis asks, "Would he still understand after not even caring about it so much?"

As Stan said, "Okay." He turns to Alexis as he said, "Don't listen to what Harrington and Steven said. I'm not going to hold Alexis or Bree to his stupid deal."

As Alexis said crossing her arms "Good," As she said, "Otherwise, I'd hurt you."

As Stan said, "I believe you."

As Bree said, "See I told you, Mindy. He's probably got the best chance out of any guy here."

As Mindy said, "It's such a waste."

There ya go! The Spell Card Final Form Ride has appeared! Hope you like it.


	16. The Duel Giant

This will feature two duels today!

Chapter 16: The Duel Giant

In the dead of night, a duel was going on in the forest. A sound of a monster attack was made with a smoke cloud appearing and an Obelisk Blue Student being thrown out of it. The guy's cards were scattered around him, as his life points hit 0. He sat up, he saw his opponent, a huge figure wearing multiple blue blazers all around him and black shades that covered his eyes. He picked up a rare card from the pile.

As the Giant said, "I'll be taking this!" As he said, "You're lucky a card is all you're losing tonight!" The boy cringed in fear.

As the Giant said, "Next time, pick on someone your own size." As he disappeared in the night.

During school, a bunch of Obelisks were conversing about the late night duel. As one of them said, "I heard he picked off another one last night…"

As another one said, "Me too! I hear he's huge, and he can't be beaten…"

Then another one said, "I heard that–"

Then they heard Jaden asking, "What's up, guys?" He, Stan, Syrus and Chumley walked up to them.

The Obelisks turned to them, scoffed and walked away.

As Jaden asks, "Is my breath really that bad?"

Syrus frowned at the higher ranking students, as he said, "Lousy Obelisks…talking behind our backs and strutting off!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, after all, me and Jaden beat many Obelisk Students!"

As Chumley said, "Duh, guys…" As he said, "They're talking about the Duel Giant!"

As Jaden asks, "Duel Giant?"

Chumley nodded, as he said, "This really tough duelist that's taking down all the Obelisks he challenges and the scary thing is, he only comes out at midnight,"

As Syrus said, "Wait a minute," As he said, "I've heard about this guy! He takes their cards too!"

As Chumley said, "Anyway, he only plays using an Ante rule," As he said, "So if you duel him and lose, you gotta turn over your best card!"

As Syrus asks, "Isn't that illegal?"

As Chumley said, "Yeah. People say he duels in disguise because of that rule, wearing the blue blazers of the Obelisks he's beaten!"

Meanwhile Crowler came from the other side where Jaden and the others are as he said in his thought "What an absolute nightmare! Some rouge duelist roaming the campus, making a mockery of my Obelisks, making a mockery of me!" As he said to himself "And worse yet, this Duel Giant's breaking campus rule! Under me watch! If Chancellor Sheppard find out I get fired!" Then he saw Jaden and the others as he said, "Jaden!" Then he said, "Wait of course! He could be the perfect way of this predicament!" He walks towards them as he said, "Oh Jaden, my boy!"

Everyone looked ahead to see Dr. Crowler walking up to them, feeling surprisingly happy. As Syrus said, "He's being nice, something's wrong…"

Crowler stopped a couple of feet from the boys, still smiling, as he asks, "Jaden, how would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year?"

As Jaden asks, "No homework?!"

Crowler leaned in as he asks, "You, Stan and Syrus both, all you have to do is help me with a little problem. What do you say?"

Jaden grin as he said, "Alright!"

As Syrus said, "Wait, help him doing what?!"

Crowler chuckle as he said, "Nothing to worry about, Jaden. All you have to do for me, is to go on a field trip."

As Jaden asks, "I love field trips, where's it taking us?"

As Crowler said, "Oh…just all around campus. I just need you to find and duel the fellow who's having all these illegal matches…" As he asks, "I believe you might've heard of him, the Duel Giant?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, the guy that's beating your dorm!"

Crowler pulled back, a look of disgust on his face at the remark, as he said, "I…I don't keep track of such things," He started to walk away as he said, "Good luck, Jaden!"

Crowler walked off, as he said in his thought "This will work out perfectly," As he said, "This is perfect! Once Jaden reports back to me with however this Duel Giant is, I'll have them both expelled for illegal dueling I can't lose!"

As Jaden he said, "Alright, let's find us this dino size duelist!"

As Syrus said, "Uh…listen, Jaden…" As he asks, "Is it too late to say that this is a bad idea?"

As Chumley asks, "Doesn't Crowler really not like you?"

As Jaden asks, "He sure doesn't, but how could I turn down no homework, a field trip, and a big duel?"

As Syrus asks, "By saying no?"

As Chumley asks, "I mean do you even know how to say no?"

As Jaden said with his hands behind the back of his head "Yes,"

Chumley and Syrus groaned while Stan chuckle as Syrus said, "Aw man." As he asks, "So how are we gonna find this guy?"

As Jaden said, "I don't know."

As Syrus asks, "Wait, so we don't even have a plan?!" As he said, "This is getting worse every minute!"

As Jaden said, "Then I guess we better hurry up and get started!"

Syrus shook his head as he and his friends sat down in a dueling arena while a Ra dueled an Obelisk, as he asks, "Jaden, how are we supposed to find the Duel Giant if we keep taking breaks like this? I think we should just go back to doing homework…"

As Jaden said, "Come on, Sy this looks like a good duel!" As he said, "After that we can continue searching…"

The Obelisk had 200 Life Points, and a Marauding Captain on the field in ATK Mode. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

While the Ra Yellow, a rather short, nervous looking boy with long green hair had 300 Life Points and a Mad Sword Beast in ATK Mode as well. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

The Ra boy looked at his hand, shaking. As he said, "Uh…lessee…"

Jaden leaned forward as he was able to see the cards in the boy's hand. He squints his eyes and scanned the Ra's hand, as he said, "Sweet, he's got Earthquake! He's got this duel won…all he needs to do is throw it down!"

As Stan said, "Yeah!" As the boy said in his thought "C'mon, Brier!" Brier looked up from his hands as he said in his thought "You got this guy right where you want him. Just take him down and bring it home. Just forget that everyone is watching you…" He looked at his hand as he asks in his thought "Now, should I use Earthquake to switch his Marauding Captain into DEF Mode, or just attack?"

As the Obelisk Student said, "Just make a move already!" As he said, "I'd like to get home sometime this school year!"

Brier shrank at the outburst, but kept the focus on his hand. His opponent wasn't the only one who was in the teasing the poor Ra. He had three fellow Obelisks on the sidelines, goading him as well.

As one of them asks, "What's the matter, short–stack? Can't see over the cards?" As another one asks, "Looks like the little baby's gonna cry…wanna call your mommy?"

Brier tried to ignore those words as he looked over his hand, as he said, "Eenie, meenie…"

As the Obelisk Student said, "Miney, mo!" As he said, "Make a move, you're goin' way too slow!"

Cringing, Brier shut his eyes, as he said, "Okay. I guess I'm gonna attack with my Mad Sword Beast!"

As Stan and Jaden asks at the same time "What?"

Syrus and Chumley were confused at Stan and Jaden's thought as Mad Sword Beast monster charged full speed at the opposing monster.

As the Obelisk Student said, "I activate my facedown card! It's called Reinforcements and it gives me 500 ATK points and I think I'll give them to Marauding Captain!" Marauding Captain charged in ready to intercept. (3/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 400).

Marauding Captain met the Mad Sword Beast halfway and sliced it deep, blowing it to pieces, and finishing off Brier's Life Points.

 **Brier:** 0

 **Obelisk:** 200

Jaden sighed in disappointment as the duel finished, as he said, "He was so close…"

Then they heard someone saying "A classic case of stage fright…"

Everyone turned to see Bastion standing nearby, hands on his hips. As he said, "The boy has tremendous skill, but he needs to get over the fear of dueling in public," As he said, "If he could handle that problem, he would be a great duelist."

As Syrus asks, "Really?"

As Bastion said, "Of course, ask Zeke; he's dueled Brier before and he had a tough time winning when it was just those two dueling alone."

Brier was on his knees, holding the tears that threatened to fall.

As the Obelisk Student said, "I didn't think he could get any smaller, but it looks like I was wrong!"

Jaden hummed and looked back to see Brier walk off the platform, looking very angry while the Obelisk and his friends jeered and laughed. Something about that look on Brier's face made him shiver.

A light cooing sound made itself known, as Winged Kuriboh came to his partner's side. Jaden looked at the Kuriboh and nodded, as he said in his thought "I felt it too…"

As Blade appeared as he said, " _Stan, I felt something._ "

As Stan said in his thought "Me too."

As Bastion asks, "So what's the crew up to these days?"

Syrus looked at Bastion as he said, "We're looking for a giant."

Bastion raised an eyebrow as he asks, "A giant?"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, the one that's been beating all the Obelisks,"

As Bastion said, "Yes, I've heard of this titan…from what I hear, he's someone you wouldn't want to make angry,"

As Jaden said, "Uh…speaking of giants…" Jaden pointed ahead towards one of the exits, as he said, "Check it out!"

Everyone followed his finger to see Brier walking up to a very large, heavy set Ra who was holding his arms out to him, as if to comfort him. The man was almost as tall as the hall ceiling and almost as a third wide of the hallway.

As Syrus said, "Wow…that guy's huge!"

Bastion chuckle as he asks, "Who, Beauregard? Please, he's no Duel Giant."

As Syrus said, "What are you talking about? He's gigantic!"

Bastion laughed as he said, "That's true, but he's no duelist, Syrus. He's here at the Academy because he's studying to be a game designer. I know him…he can hardly duel, even with a set strategy lying right in front of him."

Brier and Beauregard walked down the hallway, leaving the arena behind them. Beauregard looked at Brier, who looked rather upset that he had lost his duel to his fear of others watching him. Then they heard someone saying "Well looky here!"

The Obelisk Brier dueled, along with his three friends, approached them. He looked Beauregard over, as he said, "Someone's exceeding this hall's weight limit!"

Beauregard groaned, looking hurt at the comment. As the Obelisks asks raising his fist "Hey, are you catching my drift Wide–Load?" As he said, "You are in my way!"

Beauregard was about to say something, but Brier grabbed his wrist Brier lowered his head and shook his head before backing towards the hall.

Beauregard scowl as they walked off laughing. Brier grit his teeth, angry at the way they were treated and was about to cry when he heard footsteps coming back to them.

As they heard someone saying "Hey, hold up!"

Brier and Beauregard turned to see Jaden and the others running up to them. Brier backed away, as if to hide himself from them.

As Jaden said, "Hold on, for a minute, bro," He looked up at Beauregard as he said, "Sorry, but I didn't feel like waiting 'til midnight to duel you."

Beauregard's face went from calm to surprise while Brier stepped up, as he asks, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

As Jaden said, "It means I know you're the Duel Giant," As he said, "So let's throw down right now!"

Brier scoffed and took Beauregard's hand, turning around, as he said, "There's no such thing as a Duel Giant…c'mon Beauregard…"

Brier led Beauregard away by the hand, as fast as he could.

As Jaden asks, "No?"

As Brier said, "No!"

As Jaden asks, "No?"

As Brier shouted, "NO!"

Chumley sighed as the boys walked away, and then looked at Jaden, as he said, "I don't think that was the Duel Giant, Jaden…"

As Syrus said, "Yeah," As he asks, "Didn't you hear what Bastion said? He's only here to be a game designer, and he doesn't duel at all…"

Jaden glanced at the see–through form of Winged Kuriboh. As he said in his thought "They're right…it doesn't make sense. At least not yet…"

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys."

The boys turn and saw Bree walking towards them as Stan said, "Hey, Bree."

As Bree asks, "So, what are you guys doing?"

As Stan said, "We're looking for the Duel Giant."

As Bree asks, "Duel Giant? You mean the one who beats Obelisk at night and takes their rare cards?"

As Stan said, "That's the one."

As Bree said, "Well, I'm in."

As Jaden said, "Sure, the more the merrier."

As Stan said, "That reminds me, I got a duel." He started to walk off as they followed him as Stan went back to the arena as he faced another Slifer student who had black hair, green eyes this boy's name is Dave Myers as Stan said, "Good luck, man."

As Dave said, "You too." As they activated their Duel Disk as they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Dave:** 4000

As Stan said, "I go first!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Advent Deck. He held it out in front of him, as a mirror of some sort appear in front of him, as the V–Buckle wrapped around his waist as he threw his other arm across his chest as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he was sliding the case into the belt's slot. He crossed his arms and then pulled them to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor becoming Ryuki. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Dave said, "My move!" He draws a card as he said, "I play the Spell Polymerization; fusing Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to form…Rapid Horseman!"

Images of two Beast–Warrior monsters, one is a giant armored minotaur appeared wielding a silver an ax, the other was a centaur with a pole axe–like scythe. They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. The top pat being Battle Ox while the legs were centaur like legs holding Battle Ox's axe. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

As Dave said, "Rapid Horseman, attack Ryuki!"

Rapid Horseman gallop towards Ryuki.

As Stan said, "Not so fast, I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!" He reveals his facedown as a vortex appeared in front of Ryuki as it stopped Rapid Horseman's attack as he went back to Dave's side.

As Dave said, "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Stan draw a card as he said, "I play the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown card!" A cyclone ripped through the Dave's facedown card. As he said, "Next, I'll play De–Fusion splitting up the fusion monster and returning the ones that created it!"

Rapid Horseman suddenly flashed in an orange light and then was split apart into Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000). (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1550).

As Stan said, "I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He draws two card as he said, "Ryuki attack Mystic Horseman with Sword Vent!"

Ryuki pulled a card from his deck before pushing the brow of the Drag Visor down. Sliding the card inside, he then snaps the dragon's brow back into place as the Drag Visor announced, **"SWORD VENT!"** Then a loud roar could be heard as everyone looked up and to their surprise a large red metallic Japanese dragon with whiskers and yellow eyes came from the mirror this was Dragredder as he flew above Ryuki and the bladed tip of its tail fell off and headed towards Ryuki. Ryuki caught the blade that looked like a Chinese Dao sword. This was the Drag Saber, Ryuki charged at Mystic Horseman and slashes it across the chest as it exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Dave:** 3700

As Syrus asks, "That was creepy, where did that dragon come from?"

As Chumley said, "I don't know, Sy. But I think that Dragon belongs to Ryuki."

Then they heard someone saying, "The Dragon's name is Dragredder."

Everyone turned to see Zeke and Casandra coming by as Zeke said, "He's Ryuki's Contract Beast."

As Jaden asks, "Contract Beast?"

As Zeke said, "That's right, Ryuki and his riders each made a contract with each different type of Monster called Mirror Monsters. And they give each rider special weapons."

As Jaden said, "Okay, thanks for that, Zeke."

As Casandra said, "Let's just watched."

As Stan said, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Dave said, "My move" He draw a card as he said, "I'll sacrifice Battle Ox to the summon Chaos Command Magician in ATK Mode!"

Battle Ox disappeared in a flash of light before being replaced by Chaos Command Magician. (6/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1900).

As Dave said, "Magician, attack Ryuki with Chaos Magic!"

Chaos Command Magician charged up power in his scepter and then let off a red lighting blast that struck Ryuki and destroyed him.

 **Stan:** 3200

 **Dave:** 3700

As Stan said, "I play my Trap Rider Call since a monster of mine was destroyed I get to summon a Kamen Rider from my deck and I summon Kamen Rider Glaive in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out the Glaive Buckle. As he took out the Category Ace of Wild Change Kerberos. He placed the Ace of Wild on a small tray sticking out of the right side of the buckle. He then snapped the tray shut with the card inside. He brought it to his waist as the red belt came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Glaive buckle on tight. The buckle giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He snapped the buckle open to reveal a golden Ace symbol over a red background the Glaive Buckle announced, **"OPEN UP!"** The yellow rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. He transformed into Glaive. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

Glaive took out his Glaive Rouzer it was similar to Blade's sword except that the Glaive Rouzer had black, grey, and gold sword which had panels inside the hilt protected by a that had that had a rectangle with gold outlines and a large golden Ace on the front peaking out from behind it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon.

As Stan said, "Glaive's special ability activates. Once per turn during my Main Phase, I get to select one card from your Hand and call out if it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. If I get it right, Glaive gets an extra 500 ATK points this turn," As he looked at Dave's hands as he pointed at one of them as he said, "The middle one is a Spell."

As Dave said, "Oh, man." He showed Lighting Vortex. He then turned it around and shuffled his hand. Glaive glowed a bit. (4/ATK: 1600–2100/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "But I'm not done yet, cause I play Rush Recklessly to give him 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 2100–2800/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Glaive, attack Chaos Command Magician with Gravity Slash!"

Glaive open the panels in his sword and he pulled out Mighty Gravity it held the image of Kerberos firing a sonic blast and slash it though as the Glaive Rouzer announced, **"MIGHTY!"** The image appeared in front of Glaive and he swiped the Glaive Rouzer through it. The Glaive Rouzer turned gold and flashed as Glaive stepped back with his right foot along with his right hand that had the Glaive Rouzer behind him. He then leapt forward into the air and delivered a straight slash to Chaos Command Magician as he fell to the ground and exploded.

 **Stan:** 3200

 **Dave:** 3400

As Stan said, "Next, I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

Glaive's ATK points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2800–1600/DEF: 1400).

As Dave said, "My move!" As he said, "I play Lighting Vortex!" He showed a picture of a lightning bolt barrage as he said, "By discarding one card and destroy all your monsters on the field." He slipped a card into the graveyard slot of his disk. Lightning quickly shot out of the card and fried Glaive as he was destroyed.

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap card Rider Mirage!" Stan reveal his Trap card as he said, "I can activate this only if an 'Kamen Rider' is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, and since Glaive was destroyed by your Lighting Vortex's effect he comes back."

The Trap card shattered and Glaive returned to the field.

As Glaive said, " _Thanks, Stan. Thought I was a goner._ "

As Stan said, "No problem, Junichi."

As Dave said, "It's still my turn, I play Giant Soldier of Stone in DEF Mode to end my turn." A stone solider with two stone swords appeared and defended himself with his arms. (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Here we go!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards!" He drew two cards as he said, "I summon Sailor Jupiter in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out the Jupiter Power Stick as she said, " _Jupiter Power!_ " She held out her left arm, and then the neon–green sparks of electricity began turning in a clockwise motion, until she transformed into Jupiter. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Next I give her Elf's Light! This gives her 400 ATK points since she's a LIGHT Attribute Monster. But she loses 200 DEF points!" (4/ATK: 1700–2100/DEF: 1500–1300).

As Stan said, "Jupiter attack Giant Solider of Stone with Supreme Thunder Clash!"

Jupiter crossed her arms and extended her index and pinky fingers on both hands. Then, a small lightning rod rose from her tiara and sparked with thunderbolts and focused it within her body. As she said, " _Supreme Thunder Crush!_ " She then threw all the bolts she conjured and threw it at Giant Soldier of Stone destroying him. As Stan said, "Glaive attack Dave now!" Glaive charge at Dave as he slash him across the chest with the Glaive Rouzer.

 **Stan:** 3200

 **Dave:** 1800

As Jaden said, "Alright! Another turn and Stan's wins the duel."

As Syrus said, "Come on, Stan!"

As Chumley said, "Show him, Stan!"

As Bree said, "Go for it, Stan."

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Dave said, "My move!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in ATK Mode!"

A warrior in black armor with white outlines appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Dave said, "Next, I play Release Restraint!" He played a card depicting Gearfried starting to pull himself out of his armor. As he said, "I send Gearfried the Iron Knight to the Graveyard and Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Lightning suddenly struck Gearfried and then the black armor broke into many pieces revealing a muscular with wild long hair with a blue cloth that covered between his legs. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200).

Jupiter admired Gearfried as she said, " _I admit he's handsome, but he's not handsome as my boyfriend._ "

As Dave said, "Now I'll equip Gearfried with Lightning Blade raising his ATK points by 800!"

A large broad blade appeared and Gearfried grabbed it as it and he was powered up by the electricity. (7/ATK: 2600–3400/DEF: 2200).

As Dave said, "Now Gearfried's effect activates, when he's equipped, he can destroy one of your Monsters, and I choose Glaive!"

Gearfried charged towards Glaive and slashed him making him crackle energy before he was destroy. As Dave said, "And now I'll have Gearfried attack Sailor Jupiter!" Gearfried charged towards Sailor Jupiter and slashed her making her crackle energy before she was destroy.

 **Stan:** 1700

 **Dave:** 1800

As Syrus said, "Stan is down by 100 Life Points!"

As Jaden said, "This is gonna be a close one."

As Bree said, "Let's hope, Stan's got something up his sleeve."

As Dave said, "I'll end it right there."

As Stan said, "My move!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Sailor Venus in DEF Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out the Venus Power Stick as she said, " _Venus Power!_ " She held it up as starry–golden streaks covered her entire body and she transformed into Sailor Venus. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300).

Venus took a defense stance before she saw Gearfried as she said, " _He's so dreamy._ "

As Stan said, "Mina, focus. You have Junichi."

As Sailor Venus said, " _Oh, right, sorry._ "

As Stan said, "I place another card facedown and end my turn."

As Dave said, "My turn." He draw a card as he said, "I summon my Little–Winguard in ATK Mode!" In blue light, a small, blue armored warrior with a small shield and sword appeared. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

As Dave said, "Littler–Winguard attack Sailor Venus!"

Little–Winguard rushed at Venus before he slashed her across the chest as she exploded into pixel.

As Dave said, "Now, Gearfried end this!"

Gearfried got his sword ready.

As Jaden, Bree, Syrus, and Chumley said at the same time "Stan!"

As Stan said, "Hold on I play my Trap A Hero Emerges!" He reveal his Trap card as he said, "Now you have to pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it."

Dave picked one as he said, "The middle one."

As Stan said, "Nice choice, for me that is. I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. As he placed it on his waist the white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise facing the Silhouette's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push the card in fully. The Silhouette reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. As he took out his card. The Silhouette put the Ride Booker back on its clip as he held the card out near the bottom corners with his thumb and index finger and he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he twisted the card around with his thumb and index finger until his thumb was holding the bottom of the card against the side of his index finger revealing the back of the card. The Silhouette slid the card into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as the Decadriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again. As the Decadriver announced, **"DECADE!"** The symbols for the past Kamen Riders appeared in a circle with him in–between Kuuga's and Kiva's before they changed into holograms of his armor. They shifted over onto his body forming the real thing as a red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and onto his helmet coloring the armor as they turned to black and became real. He transformed into Decade. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

As Dave said, "Gearfried will still destroy him."

As Stan said, "That's where Rider Barrier comes in!" He reveals his facedown as a barrier appeared in front of Decade.

As Stan said, "Thanks to this if I have a Kamen Rider on the field I can negate your attack."

Gearfried's sword collided with the barrier as he went back to Dave's field.

As Dave said, "I almost had you there, Stan."

As Stan said, "Sorry."

As Syrus said putting his heart over his chest "Whew… that was close."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, a little too close." As he said, "I thought Stan lost that one."

As Bree said, "Apparently not. That facedown saved him just in time."

As Casandra said, "But all that did was bought Stan one turn."

As Bastion said, "Yes. And with how many Life Points Stan and Dave have right now, Stan has a long way to go."

As Zeke said, "Don't worry, Stan will pull it through. He always has."

As Dave said, "I end my turn." Little–Winguard went to DEF Mode due to it's effect.

As Stan said, "Alright… here goes… it's all or nothing." He places his two fingers on his Deck. As he said, "Draw!" All time seemed to slow down as he drew his card. When he looked at it, he smirked. As he said, "Now I play this Riryoku taking half of your Little–Wingaurd's ATK points and give them to Decade." Little–Winguard felt weaker. (4/ATK: 1400–700/DEF: 1800).

Decade felt more power. (4/ATK: 1900–2600/DEF: 1700).

As Dave asks, "Why do that?"

As Stan said, "Cause now I'll play Heavy Storm! This destroys all your Spell or Trap cards on the field!"

A furious gust of wind blew all around Dave's facedown card which was Mirror Force along with Lightning Sword. (7/ATK: 3400–2600/DEF: 2200).

As Stan said, "I activate the Equip Spell, Final Form Ride! This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to W and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. So I choose Kamen Rider Kuuga from my Deck!"

He took Kuuga out from the Deck in the Spell/Trap Zone and Kuuga appeared as Decade took out a card as the picture was cut horizontally with a with a picture of Kuuga on the top and some strange gold and black bug on the bottom called Kuuga Gouram. With a flick of his wrist Decade tossed it into the readied Decadriver as the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL FORM RIDE!"** He closed the Decadriver with Kuuga's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"KU–KU–KU–KUUGA!"** Decade turned to Kuuga as he said, " _This might tickle._ " Decade placed his hands on his back. Kuuga grunted as Decade jerked as a line of light appears where Decade's hands were before a beetle's shell folded out of his back with its head facing down. Kuuga's own head folded back into the shell as a pair of insect legs spread out from the shell at his waist. Kuuga's body then flipped over as he floated in mid–air. His arms became the beetle's thick boxy hind legs as his own legs became the stag beetle's silver pinchers. Kamen Rider Kuuga had transformed into the Kuuga Gouram.

As Dave asks, "What is that thing?!"

As Stan said, "You'll see, but first, I play Rush Recklessly giving Decade 700 more ATK points!" (7/ATK: 2600–3300/DEF: 1800).

As Stan said, "Now Decade attack Little–Winguard with Decade Assault! And when he's equipped with Kuuga, I can inflict Piercing Damage on you!"

As Dave asks in shock "What?!"

Decade pull out another Final Attack Ride card this one with Kuuga's symbol on it. With a flick of his wrist Decade tossed it into the readied Decadriver as the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Kuuga's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"KU–KU–KU–KUUGA!"** Kuuga Gouram flew towards Little–Winguard as he captured Little–Winguard in his pinchers crushing Little–Winguard 's waist. As he flew to the air Gouram's eyes flashed before his shell opened up releasing a pair of energy wings as he turned to Decade increasing his speed. As Decade jumped up going into a flying side kick as Kuuga Gouram charged at them, Little–Winguard in his pinchers. With a war cry, Decade slammed into Little–Winguard Gouram deposited him roughly onto the ground. As he exploded in a haze of fire. As it took the remain of Dave's Life points.

 **Stan:** 1700

 **Dave:** 0

As Stan said, "Game over." He walks towards Dave as he said, "Good job, dude." He extended his hand.

Dave accepted it as he said, "You too," They smiled at each other.

It was close to midnight, as the boys and Bree joined together and hid behind a large stone in the front of the Academy's courtyard. Syrus was spooked at the night, thinking something bad would happen as Chumley and Jaden was peering behind the stone, looking out for the Duel Giant.

Syrus looked at Jaden as he asks, "You really think the Giant will come out tonight?"

Jaden held a finger to his lips, as he said, "Shh…" As he said, "Not if we keep blabbing!"

Chumley leaned in as he said, "Look, there's two things I do with my mouth, ok? Talk and eat, so either gimme a grilled cheese sandwich or–,"

At that moment, a scream echoed through the air.

Jaden leapt to his feet, as he said, "The Giant!" He took off full speed to the forest.

As Chumley said, "Not running!"

As Syrus said, "Wait up!"

After some minutes of hard running and catching up, the gang came across an Obelisk Blue student, kneeling on the ground holding back tears, his deck scattered everywhere around him.

As the student said, "He took my best card!"

Jaden skidded to a stop as he asks, "Which way did he go?"

The Obelisk looked up and pointed ahead, Jaden ran off again, his friends following, as Syrus said, "Excuse me."

As Chumley said, "Coming through!" Chumley looked back at the defeated Obelisk. As he said, "He's from the Arena!"

The group of five kept running until Jaden caught sight of something large just ahead of them, a few yards away inside the forest. As he shouted, "HOLD IT!"

The large thing stopped walking. A Duel Disk was on its arm, just as Jaden's was on his own.

As Jaden said, "Caught ya, big guy, not so quick your feet huh?"

Syrus gulped at the sight of the Duel Giant, as he said, "You know what, Jaden…"

The Duel Giant turned around, letting the others get a good look at it. It was a huge figure, with numerous Obelisk blazers on its torso, some of them covering its face with some black shades over the eyes.

As Syrus said, "I don't think he really needs to be!" As he asks, "I mean, who in their right mind chases a Giant?"

As Jaden said, "The same guy that's gonna duel him it's time to throw down!" As he pointed at the Duel Giant as he asks, "What do you say we get this duel started, big guy?"

The Duel Giant just grunted as a glowing light came from Jaden's pocket revealing to be Winged Kuriboh as he flew next to Jaden as he cooed as Jaden looked at him as he said, "Alright, if you say so. I guess that we're in this together no, aren't we?" As he said, "Here ya go! Since I know you only duel playing with an ante I put this card up!" He took out Winged Kuriboh's card.

As the Duel Giant said, " So, be it, duelist!"

As Jaden said, "Ah, YEAH!" As he activated his Duel Disk. As the Duel Giant activated his duel disk as they set their decks in as Jaden said, "Okay! Get your game on!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Duel Giant:** 4000

As the Duel Giant said, "If you insist!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Giant Orc in ATK Mode!"

Giant Orc appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0).

As Jaden said, "First move, first mistake! See when Orc attacks he switches to DEF Mode, that wouldn't be a problem except that he has a grand total of 0 DEF points."

As the Duel Giant said, "Make your move, duelist."

As Jaden said, "With pleasure!" He draws a card then he heard Winged Kuriboh's coo as he looked at the card as he asks, "What's that? You want to come out and play?" As he said, "Sounds good! I play Winged Kuriboh in DEF Mode!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field. (1/ATK 300/DEF: 200).

As Jaden said, "Your turn, big guy!"

As the Duel Giant said, "And it will be a duel to remember! First, I Draw…" He draws a card as he said, "Then I'll attack with Giant Orc Bone Basher!"

Giant Orc roared and brought down it's might bone club onto Winged Kuriboh as he closed his eyes as it smashed into him as he shattered in pixel.

As Jaden said, "I hope it was worth it, cause, now your Giant Orc's Battle Mode changes to DEF!"

Giant Orc did just that as it kneeled and crossed his arms.

As Jaden said, "Not that he has any."

As the Duel Giant said, "Not that he's needs any,"

Jaden looked in confusion as the Duel Giant said, "I summon Second Goblin in ATK Mode!" He inserted the card into the slot underneath the Giant Orc.

As Syrus said, "Wait, that's a Monster card but, he's playing it as a Spell."

As the Duel Giant said, "That's because, once per turn, I can treat him as a Spell Card a Spell Card that has the power to switch my Orc from DEF," Giant Orc rose to full height from his kneeling position, as he said, " To offense!"

Chumley nodded repeatedly as Syrus asks, "To offense?!"

As Chumley said, "What's offensive is his face!"

As Jaden asks, "Yeah, can't you wrap a couple of blazers around him?" As he said, "But, hey!" He draws a card as he said, "If, you won't do something about it well, I'll guess I'll have too!" As he said, "With this, Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix and Clayman went into a clear vortex to fuse together. As Jaden said, "Now, allow me to introduce, the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

When finished, Rampart Blaster appeared on the field. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "And I'll put her in DEF Mode!" As Rampart Blaster took a defensive stance as Jaden said, "But that doesn't mean I can't play her special ability! It blast your life points to the 2 of half of Rampart's ATK Points!"

Rampart Blaster fired multiple missiles at the Duel Giant.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Duel Giant:** 3000

Not only did the attack knock back some points, but it also blew away the ensemble of blue blazers the Giant wore around him. Revealing him to be Beauregard.

Jaden smiled as he said, "Yep,"

As Syrus said, "It's Beauregard!"

As Chumley said, "I thought he couldn't duel!"

As Bree asks, "What's going on here?"

Beauregard looked fearful and turned his head slightly, showing a transmitter in his ear. As he asks, "What should I do?"

As Jaden said, "You can stop the charade, for starters" He pointed to a nearby rock, as he asks, "How about the real Duel Giant comes out?"

Everyone watched as Brier jumped up from behind the rock, a headset walkie talkie on his head.

As Chumley asks, "So then it was him?"

As Stan said, "Of course!"

As Jaden asks, "Catching on, aren't ya Stan?"

As Syrus asks, "But why?"

As Brier asks, "How did you know?"

As Jaden said, "Well, back at the Arena, I felt how mad you were at those Obelisks, then when I saw your big friend here," He pointed at Beauregard as he said, "It started to coming together."

As Brier said, "But, I lost that duel you saw," As he asks, "Why would you think I could beat all those Obelisks?"

As Jaden said, "Because I heard you were a great duelist, only problem was you have stage fright…which cleared up why the Duel Giant only came out at night, and used a radio transmitter,"

As Bree said, "I get it now."

As Syrus said, "Alright, well it's over now, just give back the cards …"

As Brier said, "What do you mean 'over'?! Nothing's over!"

Syrus and Chumley flinched.

As Brier said, "I won't just go home being 'Little Brier' again! Everyone makes fun of me! They say I'm small, a shrimp! I'm tired of them always laughing at me! Don't you see? That's why I get nervous I couldn't concentrate!" He reached over and placed his hand on Beauregard's shoulders as he said, "Then I met Beauregard…they teased him too. So, we decided to make a promise, we'd get all of them back, right where it hurt the most!"

 _(Flashback)_

 _In a dimly lit room one night, both Brier and Beauregard were on the floor looking over their decks. As Brier said, "And we'll play with the ante–rule, so if they lose they'll give us their best cards!" As Beauregard asks, "But, what if we'd get caught?" Brier smiled slyly as he said, "You just let me worried about that."_

 _(Flashback end)_

As Syrus said, "Of course! That's why you put on the costume."

As Jaden said, "So, you wouldn't get caught for breaking the rules."

As Brier said, "That's right!"

As Jaden said, "Well, what now? You're secrets out, pretty soon everyone's gonna know who you are, including, Dr. Crowler, that is unless you and I continued this duel!"

As Brier asks, "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "Out in the open."

Brier shock it off as he said, "Out in the open?! Well, I guess you're not giving me any choice!" As he said, "Let's do this!"

As Beauregard said, "Yeah!"

As Brier said, "Draw Beauregard!"

Beauregard draw a card, Brier looked over his shoulder, looking at the hand, as he said, "I summon Goblin King in ATK Mode!" As soon as Beauregard slapped the card down, a small green, big headed goblin appeared wearing a long red robe and crown that was too big for it. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

As Jaden asks, "0 ATK Points?!"

As Brier said, "Not for long!" As he said, "See, now for each Warrior monster I sent to the Graveyard, I can summon a Half–Goblin! Go DEF Mode!"

After discarding two warrior cards from the hand, Beauregard placed two cards on the field in DEF Mode. Between the Orc and the King, two green goblins in turban–like hats appeared, blocking with their small knives. (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) x2.

As Brier said, "Now, I play Goblin King's special ability! It lets him gain a 1000 ATK and DEF Points for every Fiend monster I have on the field other than himself and I have three!"

The small, royal goblin suddenly grew two sizes tall as it fit into the clothes now. (1/ATK: 0–3000/DEF: 0–3000).

As Jaden asks, "What the…?"

As Stan said, "Uh, oh."

As Chumley asks in shock "3000 ATK Points?!"

As Syrus said, "So not good!"

As Bree said, "Yeah,"

As Brier said, "Now, Goblin King attack Rampart Blaster!" With a shriek, the Goblin King ran over and punched Rampart Blaster as she exploded into pixel. As Brier said, "Now, Giant attack Jaden directly!" Giant Orc smashed it's bone at Jaden as he brace for it.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Brier/Beauregard:** 3000

As Brier said, "And in case you forgot, you're Winged Kuriboh is still up for grabs." As he said, "Face it, you're gonna lose, Jaden. Especially since, my Goblin's has just switched my Orc back to ATK Mode! Your Kuriboh, soon he's gonna be all mine!"

As Jaden said, "Want him? Well then you're gonna have to earn him and I'm not gonna make it easy, cause small guy or not I'm gonna give you my very best."

Brier just frown.

As Jaden said, "You want an example, here!" He draws a card as he looked at it as he said, "This shall do nicely. I play the Spell Pot of Greed it lets me draw two cards." He draws two cards as he said, "And next, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!"

A burst of electricity appeared in the air and out came Sparkman as he spins around before taking a stance. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "And as if Sparkman doesn't have enough zap as it is, I'd equip him with Spark Blaster!" Spark Blaster appeared on Sparkman's hands as Jaden said, "If you don't know how it works, let me tell ya, I got three shoots each changing the battle Mode of a monster!"

Sparkman fired the blaster. Blue energy showered over the two Half Goblins forcing them to be in ATK Mode. He also fired at Giant Orc forcing him to be in DEF Mode.

As Brier said, "Oh no!"

Spark Blaster was destroyed as Jaden said, "Oh yes! Now, I play The Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to bring back a Warrior from the Graveyard and I choose Clayman!" As Clayman appeared from the Graveyard as he said, "Wait! There's more, next, I'd played Polymerization and combine Clayman and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Clayman appeared on the field only to rise up into the air. The air, which a large mass of storm clouds had gathered, thunder rolling and lightning bolts streaking across the sky as they disappeared. Soon, Thunder Giant appeared. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "And he's a real Giant cause when I use his special ability! He can booze up any monster that original ATK points are lower than his own!"

Thunder Giant unleashed a thunder bolt a Giant Orc as it was destroyed as Jaden said, "Like your Giant Orc for example but, that's the start! I still have his normal ATK and I'm gonna use it on the Half Goblin!"

Thunder Giant raised his hand at Half Goblin before he destroyed it into pixel.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Brier/Beauregard:** 1100

As Brier said, "So what?! I still have life points left!"

As Jaden said, "Well, not after this you won't! I activate De–Fusion! It splits my monsters into two again!"

Thunder Giant was covered in a yellow light before reverting back into Sparkman and Clayman. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "And guess what? That means two more attacks on you!" As he said, "Clayman!"

Clayman charged at the Half Goblin as he bumped into it as it exploded into pixel.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Brier/Beauregard:** 800

As Jaden said, "And now, It's Sparkman's turn! Attack Goblin King!"

Sparkman charged at Goblin King as he punched it on its head as it was covered in electricity before it exploded into pixel. As an explosion encored knocking Brier and Beauregard down.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Brier/Beauregard:** 0

As Syrus said, "Hey! You did it, Jaden!"

As Chumley said, "Now, Jaden the Giant Slayer!"

As Stan said, "Way to go, man!" They high five each other.

But for Brier and Beauregard themselves as Brier said, "They beat us Beauregard…we're through."

As Beauregard said, "No, not we." Beauregard looked at the gang, with a somber face, as he said, "Please, just turn me in, forget Brier!"

Brier looked at him as he asks, "Huh? Beauregard…"

Beauregard looked at Brier as he said, "I've always been alone and I'm not gonna let them expel you for showing me what it's like to have a friend. After all, didn't we promise that we'd stand up for each other?" As he said, "You're the best duelist I've ever seen, Brier!" As he said, "There's no way I'll let them kick you outta here!"

As Brier asks, "But what about you, your dream of becoming a card designer?"

Beauregard smile as he said, "Not all dream comes true…"

Brier felt his eyes fill with tears as he said, "Beauregard…"

As Jaden said, "Hold everything!" They looked at Jaden and the others as Jaden said, "I'm not turning either of two you in. I know what it's like, to be made fun of. Everyone gets a doused of that sometimes." As he said, "We're cool."

As Brier asks, "What?"

As Jaden said, "I only said that I'd turn you in so that you'd come out! You know, duel me in the open and realize that you could! It was a close duel Brier, you should be proud."

Brier looked at him for a few moments, and then stood up, as he said, "You know, Jaden I guess you're right. I did play well in front of people too. Maybe, I can do it again."

As Jaden said, "Of course, you can, I just hope that it's not against me."

As Stan said, "Or me."

Brier laughed as Jaden said, "Now, get out of here before Dr. Crowler caches you."

Brier and Beauregard ran off with Brier leading off as he said, "Thanks, Jaden! We'll make good!"

As Beauregard said, "Hey, wait up!"

As Syrus said, "Of course, there's a problem," The others looked at him as he said, "Because, we let them go, we're gonna have to start doing homework again."

Jaden groan as Syrus said, "Including, all the stuff we've missed while, looking for this guy."

Stan chuckle as Bree said, "Well, I'm off see ya, guys!"

As Stan said, "See ya, Bree."

Blade and OOO appeared as OOO said, " _Even though, Jaden let them, he still forgot that he had homework._ "

As Blade said, " _Well, that just who he is, Eiji._ " They disappeared.

In the morning, Jaden had to catch up on the homework he missed, and was assigned extra homework by Crowler, who didn't take the news of the Giant very well. As Stan and Syrus didn't do their homework as well as they did their homework.

As Crowler said, "So, let me get this straight," As he asks, "You found the Duel Giant, beat him…then he somehow managed to escape?"

Jaden nodded as he, Stan and Syrus sped through the papers they were given, as he said, "That's what happened, Teach. Last time I saw him, I think he was headed up a beanstalk or something,"

As Crowler asks, "You also say that you didn't duel using the illegal Ante rule, but the other Obelisks did?"

Jaden looked up from his work briefly, as he asks, "Did they? I heard that they all lost their cards…temporarily?"

Crowler raised an eyebrow but sighed. He wasn't going to get anything else from the boys.

Meanwhile, Beauregard and Brier stood around the courtyard, listening to the news that was buzzing around the area.

As one of them said, "Yeah, I found my rare card this morning too…"

As another one said, "I found mine at my doorstep!"

As another one said, "Get this, mine was in my deck!"

Beauregard and Brier looked at each other and smiled.

Meanwhile Crowler said, "So you find the Duel Giant and lost him, the cards were lost but now they're found, and–,"

As Jaden said, "I didn't have homework and now I do…"

As Crowler said, "Just keep writing!"

I hope you guys like this chapter! Along with Kuuga Gouram.


	17. Nature of the Draw

This is chapter 17!

Chapter 17: Nature of the Draw

After classes inside Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Stan were running down a hallway leading to the card shack. As Syrus said, "Jaden, slow down!"

As Jaden said, "I can't; not on Sandwich Day!"

They finally made it to the shack, where a bunch of Slifer and Ra students were crowding around a deep, square food bin that was filled with a ton of sandwiches inside small packages with the Duel Academy logo on them. All three of them ran up to the bin and looked inside.

As Jaden asks, "Isn't sandwich day just the greatest, guys?" As he said, "All these choices and not one of them labeled."

As Syrus asks, "How's that the greatest, Jay?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, there are a lot of nasty ones in there," As he said, "And I'm not taking my chances with it!"

As Jaden said, "Well, there's one good sandwich," As he said, "The golden eggwich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden, roosters don't lay eggs…"

As Stan said, "Not to mention golden ones."

As Jaden said, "Still, it's worth going through all these just to get it! I heard those things are delicious!" Sticking his hand into the bin and pulled out a sandwich. He tears open the packages and takes a bite of it and said, "Yuck!"

As Stan said, "I take it wasn't the eggwich…"

Jaden dropped to his knees as he said, "Grilled Tongue."

As Syrus said, "That's the fifth week in a row that's happened!"

Then they heard someone saying, "Better a bad draw here than in a duel."

The boys turned around to see Alexis also holding up two non–eggwiches in her hands. As Syrus said, "Hey, Alexis,"

As Stan said, "I get it," He stood up as he said, "You took the eggwich, just to have lunch with me, didn't you?"

Alexis blushed a bit as she said, "I did no such thing!" As she said, "I–I was just practicing my drawing skills."

As Stan said teasing "Sure you did…"

As Alexis said, "I was!"

Then they heard someone saying "It's true…"

Everyone saw Bree, Cassandra and Miss Dorothy come up.

As Bree said, "I just heard since the past five weeks, nobody has been able to draw the eggwich!"

Everyone gasps as Syrus asks, "Really?"

As Miss Dorothy said, "Well, at least no one I know has been able to draw it." As she said, "Someone must be sneaking them out after hours."

As Syrus said, "Wow, that thief must pretty good to draw those five weeks in a row." That also made Jaden angry a little, scaring Syrus. As Miss Dorothy said, "I'm sorry,"

As Casandra said, "Hey, don't be that way." As she said, "It's the thief's fault, not yours."

As Jaden said, "In fact, let's catch this thief!"

As Syrus asks, "How we're going to do that?"

As Jaden said, "By going on a sandwich stakeout, 24/7!"

As Syrus asks, "Huh?"

As Stan said, "Well, we better wait until the buildings close down for the night." As he said, "The thief will most likely strike with everyone sleeping."

As Alexis said in her thought "Good idea," As she said in her thought "Maybe this eggwich thief will have a lead on where my brother is…"

As Bree said, "Then, we better get ready for tonight."

As Miss Dorothy said, "The shop closes around 8:00." As she said, "You can stop by then."

As Jaden said, "Sounds like a plan!"

Then they heard someone saying "Hey, Slacker!"

Everyone turned to see a Obelisk Student walking towards them with brown hair as he asks, "Are you Stan Martin?"

As Stan said, "That's me, why?"

As the student said, "Cause, you and I are gonna duel and I'm gonna get you back for what you did to Raizou and Torimaki!"

As Stan said, "Well, like I said, I never back down from a challenge!"

As the student said, "Meet me at the duel arena in ten minutes!"

As Stan asks, "Who I'm going up against?"

As the student said, "Name's Trent." Trent walked off.

At the duel Arena Trent waited till Stan and the others got their as Trent said, "You're on time."

As Stan said, "I always keep my word." He inserted his deck in as they activated their duel disks as they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Trent:** 4000

As Stan said, "I go first!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Plat Form in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He took out the Rider Pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass across the Den–O Belt. Shard of white covered the Silhouette, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700).

As Stan said, "Now I'll activate his special ability! I'll sacrifice him to summon Kamen Rider Den–O Axe Form!"

Den–O pressed the yellow button as it played an old Japanese chime. He swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"AXE FORM!"** The armor appeared. The armor hovered around Den–O's body before swirling to a new configuration. As the armors combine to him turning him into Den–O Axe Form. Den–O took out the DenGasher and combine them into an axe as he put the axe on his right shoulder as he cracked his neck with his fist and said, " _My strength has made you cry!_ " (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000).

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Trent said, "My draw!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Lord of Dragons in ATK Mode!"

From a dark blue light, a man in white bone armor appeared, from the name it was dragon bones. He also had a blue cape that blew across the field. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100).

As Trent said, "I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

A bronze horn with the ending resembling a dragon's head, appeared in the Lord of D.'s hands. He started playing a low tone.

As Trent said, "I'll summon two more dragons to the field! So meet Spear Dragon and Luster Dragon!"

Answering the call of the flute, two dragons flew onto the field. The first dragon was blue with a tan underbelly and a long nose. Its arms were also its huge wings and its head had two white horns. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

The second dragon was also blue, but it was actually sapphire diamonds. It flashed a jagged snarl at its opponent. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

As Trent said, "I end my turn with this!" As a facedown appeared near his feet.

As Stan said, "My turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Sailor Saturn in DEF Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appeared as she was covered in a bright light before revealing herself. She had dark–almost black purple hair not quite touching her shoulders. She wears a white sailor suit with a blue–violet skirt that would look scandalously high on anyone else, but she stood like she was made to wear it. The sailor collar matched her skirt and at the base, on her chest, had a purplish bow that matched the one at the back of her skirt and her eyes as she has knee high lace up boots. A glaive materialized in one gloved hand. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your facedown!"

As Trent said, "Then I'll just activate it, Imperial Order!" A Trap flipped up on Trent's side, having a king ordering his men. As he said, "Now you can't use your Spells!" The winds of the Spell died down.

As Stan said, "Now I'll activate Den–O Axe Form special ability! Once per turn, I can decrease the ATK of one of your Monster's by 500 points!"

As Den–O Axe form said, " _Consider it done!_ " He threw his axe at Luster Dragon before it went right back to Den–O. (4/ATK: 1900–1400/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Now attack Luster Dragon, Den–O!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as yellow streams of energy raced from it into the axe. Den–O Axe Form spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up. Den–O Axe Form bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air. Den–O Axe Form met the apex of his jump just as the axe was beginning to fall. His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Den–O Axe Form began coming back down. Luster Dragon looked up and saw Den–O coming back down. As Den–O Axe Form brought his weapon down on his opponent and sliced it right down the middle. A yellow line was visible in Luster Dragon before it exploded in a fireball which sounds echoed through the air. As Den–O Axe Form said calmly " _Dynamic chop!_ "

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Trent:** 3400

As Stan said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Trent said drawing his card "Now, I'll stop Imperial orders effect's!" Impearl Order shattered as he said, "Then, I'll activate the Field Spell Mountain!"

After the card was slid into the field Spell slot, the area was changed to resemble a spot where the duelist and spectator were surrounded by tall mountains. As Trent said, "This will increase all dragons' power by 200!" Spear Dragon flew up to a mountain top and perched itself there. (4/ATK: 1900–2100/DEF: 0).

As Trent said, "But, I'll sacrifice Spear Dragon for Luster Dragon #2!"

Spear Dragon flew away, deep into the mountains. In his place was a dragon related to the first Luster Dragon but was made of emeralds with crystals on its shins. It roared in delight, feeling right at home with the current field. (6/ATK: 2400–2600/DEF: 1400–1600).

As Trent said, "And I'll add more power with Dragon Treasure, raising its stats near 3000!" A blue aura shone around Luster Dragon #2. (6/ATK: 2600–2900/DEF: 1600–1900).

As Trent said, "Now, attack Den–O with Emerald Flame!"

Luster Dragon #2 breathed in deeply and exhaled a massive, green flame that torch Den–O turning him into dust.

 **Stan:** 3100

 **Trent:** 3400

As Trent said, "And since you hate fire so much, Dragon's Gunfire takes 800 points away from ya!" Luster Dragon #2 once again breathed an emerald fireball at Stan.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Trent:** 3400

Sailor Saturn looked at Stan as she asks, " _Are you okay, Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "I'm fine, Hotaro."

As Trent said, "I think I've done enough damage for now."

As Alexis asks, "Stan, you're okay?"

As Stan said, "I'm fine." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear, the Silhouette as he wears the Rider Belt. The Silhouette then raises his hand in the air. The Kabuto Zecter flew out of nowhere as it flew into the Silhouette's hand. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He then placed the Kabuto Zecter onto his belt. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around the Silhouette and soon he transformed into Kabuto Masked Form. But as soon as that happened, he flipped the horn of the Kabuto Zecter slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit as if it was about to come off. As he said, " _Cast Off_!" Kabuto then flipped the horn completely. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lenses pieces, making it look like he now has two eyes. As he transformed into Kabuto Rider Form as a large blue visor that is split into two eyes by a red horn like a rhino beetles causing the Blue eyes to light. As the Kabuto Zecter announced, **"CHANGE BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Kabuto attack Lord of Dragon with Avalanche Slash!"

Kabuto pulled out a long kunai shaped blade. Kabuto charged at Lord of Dragon with his Kunai Gun Kunai Mode as he jumps into the air and came down towards Lord of Dragon as he slashes Lord of Dragon across the chest with his Kunai Blade as Lord of Dragon exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Trent:** 3100

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Trent draw his card as he said, "Now, my dragon attack Kabuto with Emerald Flame!"

Luster Dragon #2 breathed in deeply and exhaled a massive, green flame as Stan said, "I activate my Trap card Rider Barrier to stop your attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Kabuto deflecting the flames.

As Trent said, "I'll end my turn."

As Stan said, "My move." He draws a card as he looked at it he smirked as he said, "I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said "But, I'm not done yet, now I play OOO Roulette I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll. Go, dice roll!"

A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 6. As Stan said "a 6! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO PuToTyra Combo! And I'll Special Summon him from my Deck!"

OOO took out the three purple medals and replace his Taka, Tora and Batta from his belt. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled the off the scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard. As the O–Scanner announced **"PETERA! TORIKERA! TYRANNO!"** Three rows of coin circled OOO two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced **"PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS!"** OOO became surrounded by spinning purple colored Medals. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Putera was on the top, Torikera was in the middle, and Tyranno was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. A purple aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on his body and once it had completely formed. OOO had transformed into his PuToTyra Combo. (4/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

As Stan said, "OOO attack Luster Dragon #2 with Blasting Freeze!"

Blasting Freezer!" OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** The guards on his shoulders glowed before the horns extended. As the horns collided with Luster Dragon #2. OOO Ptera–Wings extended and flapped once, freezing Luster Dragon #2 completely. As the small purple back skirt fused into one massive purple Tyrannosaurus Rex tail. The 'cape' on his back fused to his helmet, forming two large Pteranadon wings. As he said, " _Seiya!_ " OOO spun around. His tail swung once and then once more, shattering Luster Dragon #2 causing it to explode in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Trent:** 3000

As Stan said, "Before I end my Battle Phase I play my facedown Skill Drain by paying 1000 Life Points all monster's effect are negated."

 **Stan:** 1300

 **Trent:** 3000

As Stan said, "And it also stops my OOO's effect after he attacks he goes into DEF mode and it becomes 0 but now, it's negated so he stays in ATK mode." As he said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

As Trent said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "I activate Card of Demise now I can draw until I have five new cards then I have to discard my entire hand on my fifth turn." He drew five cards as he said, "Now I play Pot of Greed" He drew two cards as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Luster Dragon #2!" As he said, "Then I summon my second Luster Dragon!" A second Luster Dragon as he said, "I activate my Quick Summon Spell card, and sacrifice them both to summon the Tyrant Dragon!"

Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2 suddenly melted into lava, creating a puddle of magma. Then, a towering inferno erupted from it and unleashed a large red dragon standing on all fours with wavy fins on the sides of its face and a green jewel in between its eyes. (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500). (8/ATK: 2900–3200/DEF: 2500–2700).

As Cassandra said, "It's one of the Dragon Lords!"

As Trent said, "That's right, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye Skill Drain!" The tornado destroyed Skill Drain as he said, "Now Tyrant Dragon attack Tyrant Flame Burst!"

Tyrant Dragon breathed a tornado of fire towards OOO destroying him.

 **Stan:** 1100

 **Trent:** 3000

As Casandra said, "This is not good, any trap aimed at Tyrant Dragon will be destroyed."

As Trent said, "Don't forget if you have a monster after I attack I can attack again! Destroy his Kabuto." As Stan said, "I activate my facedown!" The spell card flips up showing a totem pole that had speakers inside it. As Stan said, "Go, Command Silencer!"

Tyrant Dragon was about to fire again, the speakers went off created an ear-splitting sound that made Tyrant Dragon roar in pain.

As Jaden ask, "What does that card do, bust eardrums?"

As Stan said, "This negates your monsters attack and I get to draw one card." He drew his card as he said, "Which means your Tyrant Dragon can't attack again! Traps won't aim on Tyrant, but Spell cards are still game."

As Alexis said, "Good thinking."

As Trent said, "I guess that's all I can do."

Stan drew his card and smirk as he said, "I sacrifice Kabuto and Sailor Saturn and summon Guardian Eatos!"

Kabuto and Sailor Saturn vanished in a flash of light. Light shined from the sky, letting an eagle fly down. As it called, it transformed into Guardian Eatos. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF 2000).

As Stan said, "I give Eatos Celestial Sword Eatos giving her 500 points!" Celestial Sword appeared in Eatos' hands as she sliced the air once. (8/ATK: 2500–3000/DEF 2000).

Then Trent's graveyard shined with white light. As he asks, "What's this?!"

As Stan said, "And that's the activation of the Celestial Sword! When monsters are sent to the graveyard while this card's in play, she gains the ATK points of every monster sent and the drawback is that the sword's destroyed at the end of the turn, but you have nothing to stop me!" As he said, "So let's see who went to the grave!"

An image of Lord of Dragon, Spear Dragon, and the two Luster Dragon appeared. As Stan said, "With 2400, three 1900 and 120 ATKs points added that gives her the grand total of 12300 ATK point!" (8/ATK: 3000– 12300/DEF: 2000).

As Trent said, "No!"

As Stan said, "Eatos attack with Celestial Slash!"

Eatos nodded as she said, " _With pleasure!_ " Eatos swung the sword, sending a large arc of power at Luster Dragon #2 destroying it into pixel as it took the rest of Trent's life points.

 **Stan:** 1000

 **Trent:** 0

As the holograms disappeared as Stan said, "Game over!"

Jaden and the others ran towards him as he said, "That was a sweet move man I mean overkill much, but still awesome."

As Stan said, "Thanks guys, now let's go back to our dorm!"

As Jaden said to the others "See ya around!" He and Stan ran off as Syrus said, "Wait up!"

At the card shack, the gang hung out in Ms. Dorothy's office. Jaden and Syrus were playing a card game other than Duel Monsters for once with Chumley watching them. Stan and Bree were playing Duel Monsters just not the duel disks. Casandra was looking at the skies, And Alexis was reading a book on her latest history homework.

As Jaden said, "High card!" He picked out a good card from Syrus's hand and put it in a pile.

As Syrus said, "Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing."

As Jaden said proudly "Why thank you!"

As Stan asks, "He beat ya again Syrus?" He played a monster card.

As Syrus said, "Yeah,"

As Bree said, "At least it wasn't a big thing like losing something valuable…" She played a couple of Spells.

As Chumley said, "So guys," As he asks, "When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?"

As Jaden said, "Chumley, the guy steals egg sandwiches not grilled cheese!" As he said, "Tell him, Alexis!"

As Alexis said not looking away from her book "It's true, Chum."

Jaden whispered to the others as he asks, "Hey, what's 'Lex doing over there?"

As Bree said, "Homework, maybe…"

As Alexis said in her thought "I'm waiting for this thief to show up." As she said in her thought "Who knows; this guy could have something to with my brother and all the others…"

Miss Dorothy came into the office with some pastries. As she asks, "Who wants some stake out snacks?"

As Chumley asks, "Is it grilled cheese?" Until he saw the tray as he asks, "Aww, what are those?"

As Casandra said, "You know, there's more food than grilled cheese." As she said, "It's like this guy I read about being obsessed with ramen!"

As Stan said, "It looks tasty to me."

As Miss Dorothy said, "Thanks," As she said, "These are my special stuff pastries with 3 flavors: strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard."

As Syrus said, "Thanks, Miss Dorothy."

As Chumley said, "Um…"

As Stan asks, "Chumley, is this about grilled cheese?"

Chumley nodded his head as Stan said, "You really need to cut down on that. Anyway, I need to know where the lemon custards are at."

As Chumley said, "It's right…"

As Jaden said, "Wait a sec…" As he said, "How about we draw for which pastry we want? I'm looking to get strawberry!"

As Chumley asks, "You want to draw pastries like cards?"

As Bree said, "Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

As Alexis said, "Go for it, Jaden."

As Jaden said, "Alright, wish me luck!" Jaden reached out for the nearest one and took a bite out of it. As he said, "Strawberry!"

As Syrus said, "And on your first try!" As he said, "Way to go!"

As Jaden said, "It's good to know I still got it!"

As Stan said, "My turn!" As he reached into it and took it out a bite it as he said, "I got Strawberry too!"

As Syrus said, "And on your first draw as well."

Then they heard something knock over inside the shop. As Alexis said, "Looks like he's here…" As she said, "Hide!"

Miss Dorothy turned off the lights and hid behind a counter. Alexis, Casandra and Bree hid inside the lockers and the boys hid behind some shelves.

Stan then hid in the locker with Alexis as she asks, "Stan, what are you doing here?!"

As Stan said, "This was the closest place I could find, and I don't like it more then you, but we have a thief to catch!"

Alexis blush but knew he was right and they had more space. More noises were made outside as everyone got out of hiding and peer through the one way window.

As Jaden said, "It's the thief…"

They saw the sliding doors being lifted up by someone with a lot of muscles, and having little difficulty doing that.

As Syrus said, "He's an animal!"

The person crawls under the door and goes over to the sandwich bin.

As Casandra said, "Let's get him!" They opened the door and cut on the lights.

As Jaden said, "Drop the eggwich you thief!"

He was very muscular and only wearing torn up khakis and had long black hair. The guy let out a Tarzan yell and then rolled out the shack with the sandwich bin, breaking the door.

As Stan said, "Man, he's really been hitting the gym to do that!"

As Bree said, "Talk later, we need to catch that guy!" They ran after him.

Meanwhile, the Tarzan guy was climbing up a waterfall to escape the others after almost running into them. By the time they caught up he was halfway up the falls.

As Jaden asks, "Who is that dude?"

Then they heard someone shouted "DAMON!"

The wild man stopped as the Slifers turned to see Miss Dorothy finally catching up.

As Jaden asks, "You know him?"

As Chumley said, "Take your time to answer," As he said, "I need to rest."

As Miss Dorothy said looking at the man as she said, "Yes, I know him!" As she said, "And he knows better than stealing!"

The wild man slipped off the waterfall and fell into the water. Once he popped out of the water, Miss Dorothy got a good look at him. As she said, "Wow, you've changed!"

As Damon said in a gruff voice "Yes, I change, I change for better!"

As Chumley said, "Not your grammar."

As Jaden asks, "Miss Dorothy, how do you know him?"

As Miss Dorothy said, "From school; he used to be an Obelisk Blue."

As Jaden asks, "Boy, they had a chill dress code back then, huh?"

As Miss Dorothy said, "No, he was different the last year." As she said, "Then one day, he just vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shack, especially on sandwich days. But he always was bad in drawing the right one."

As Syrus asks, "Are you sure he's the same person?" As he said, "This guy always gets the good ones."

Damon laughed as he said, "Not same person, I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills."

As Jaden asks, "Why'd ya leave?"

As Damon said, "When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." As he said, "My draw ruin me each time! I do everything to work hard but nothing! But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me!"

As Jaden asks, "You want me to hit you?"

As Damon said, "No! It hit me!" As he said, "Just like I know what come next in wave, I realize I know what come next in cards! Must simply be in tune with nature! This why I train with nature, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw! I get very good, but one way to be sure I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief!" He starts to cry.

As Miss Dorothy said, "We understand."

As Jaden said, "I don't." As he said, "Don't get me wrong, I know you're legit with the eggwiches, but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy so let's duel! If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours!"

Damon smiled as he said, "Fine, but I expert drawer! There no way you can beat me!"

As Jaden said, "Hey, I'm no slouch either!"

As Syrus said, "It's true."

As Chumley said, "The best."

As Stan said, "Yep."

As Casandra said, "True, he's the best too."

As Damon said, "It's on!" Reaching behind a rock to grab his duel disk.

Jaden had his already as they both turned them on. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Damon:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Time to throw down…" He draws a card as he said, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!"

Avian made his entrance. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Next, he inserted a card into the first slot, of the Spell/Trap zone. As he said, "I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

As Damon said, "Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come,"

Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw, as he said, "The Nature has taught me well. I play card facedown, then I play card I just drew, Drawler!"

Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a huge golem–looking monster appeared, huge wheels underneath its limbs. (3/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

As Stan asks, "Undetermined?"

As Alexis said, "That's usually not good when used against you."

As Damon said, "Now, for every card in my hand that I return to deck, Drawler gain 500 Attack and DEF points," He held up four cards as he said, "I have four cards, and I return them all!"

Drawler felt empowered by the returned cards, glowing. (3/ATK: ?–2000/DEF: ?–2000).

As Casandra asks, "2000 ATK Points?!"

As Syrus said, "Aw man…that Drawler's decked out."

As Damon said, "Drawler, attack Avian with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

Drawler growled and immediately ran over Avian with its huge presses, completely flattening the Hero like a how you see a cartoon after being flattened.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Damon:** 4000

Jaden looked down at his deck to see that his card didn't go to where it was supposed to go, it went to the bottom of his deck, as he asks, "What the…?"

As Chumley said, "Hey, what gives? I thought Avian was supposed to go the Graveyard."

As Damon said, "When monster in ATK Mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to Graveyard, he go to bottom of deck," As he said, "So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end."

As Jaden said, "Nice move," He draw a card and looked at it as he said, "I activate Polymerization!" He held up the card as he said, "Now, I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in DEF Mode!"

Rampart Blaster appeared, blocking with her red shield and aiming her cannon at Damon. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Damon asks, "In DEF Mode?"

As Jaden said, "Yep. But if I take her ATK Points, and split them in half, I can attack you directly! Rampart Barrage!"

Damon let out another Tarzan yell but it was cut short as cough as the missiles crashed in the ground in front of him, knocking off a quarter amount of Life Points.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Damon:** 3000

Damon looked at Jaden as he said in his thought "He draw good card for man who wear shirt and have haircut," As he said in his thought "But he no match for way of nature!"

Damon rose to his feet, Jaden looked straight at him as he said in his thought "…This guy's got a weird look in his eyes. Well, weirder…"

As Damon said, "I activate Trap!" Damon activated the facedown card and was raised, as he said, "Miracle Draw! This how work. Before I take card from Deck, I announce what card I think I draw, and if I right, you take 1000 points of Damage. If I wrong, I take damage."

As Syrus asks, "So he's just guessing what card he's gonna draw?"

As Chumley said, "I guess…"

As Stan said, "It's practically a gamble."

As Bree said, "But since he says he's been training here out in the wild for a while to draw the right cards, it wouldn't surprise me."

As Damon asks, "You think I won't guess right?"

As Jaden said, "You might…"

As Damon said, "No might! The snow no might melt, it will melt!" Damon closed his eyes for a few moments, a look of intense concentration on his face.

After a short time, Damon's eyes shot wide open, as he said, "Card will be Card Loan!" He draw a card. He held up the card to show them all that it was Card Load.

As Syrus asks, "He guessed right?!"

As Alexis said, "No way!"

As Chumley said, "This guy's weirding me out,"

As Stan said, "You're not the only one…"

As Damon said, "Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 Life Points,"

 **Jaden:** 2000

 **Damon:** 3000

Jaden grunted at the loss, but he didn't say anything to it. Damon inserted the card he just drew into a slot, as he said, "Next, I activate the effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 Life Points and I lose 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw one card from deck," He draw a card as he said, "But at end of turn, I return card to my deck."

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Damon:** 2000

As Chumley asks, "All that to make a draw?"

As Alexis said, "He must have a good hunch on what's there."

Damon looked at his card, as he said, "I like!" He inserted the card into a slot, as he said, "I activate Dropper, a Spell card. Now you draw card," He look at Jaden as he said, "And I guess. If I'm right, all cards in your hand and field go back to your deck!"

Jaden drew his card and held it up, the back of it to Damon. Damon closed his eyes again and for a short time, he stood there in silence.

As Syrus said, "He can't do this again,"

Damon opened his eyes as he said, "De–Fusion!"

Jaden looked at the card and laughed, as he said, "Well waddya know? You're right again!" He turned the card over and everyone gasped, seeing the card was De–Fusion. He took all the cards in his hand, and the Rampart Blaster and placed them back into the rightful place, then shuffled his deck.

Syrus shook his head as he saw that Jaden was now completely defenseless, as he said, "This is gonna hurt…"

As Damon said, "Drawler, attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

Drawler rushed at Jaden, but instead of flattening him, it went through him.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Damon:** 2000

Damon took Card Loan from his field and placed it back into his deck, as he said, "I end my turn."

As Jaden said, "Then here's mine," He draw a card as he said, "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode and end my turn!"

Wroughtweiler appeared and blocked with his head. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Chumley said, "Not lishus…," As he said, "With Miracle Draw still out on the field, all Damon has to do is guess the right card again, and it's goodbye eggwiches…"

Then they heard someone asking, "Is it over yet?"

Everyone turned to Miss Dorothy, who they had completely forgotten about until now.

Syrus shook his head, as he said, "No, it's not over…"

Damon looked at Jaden as he said in his thought "This it. Just as I know leaves wilt and grow, I know I can pick my next draw…" As he said in his thought "With Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode, there is only one card that can help me. With it, I can crush Wroughtweiler…can crush Jaden!" He closed his eyes and concentrated as he said in his thought "Shield Crush…Shield Crush…give me Shield Crush!" As he said, "My next draw will be Shield Crush!" He draws a card. He looked at it and his face turned to that of shock, it was the monster Doron! As he said, "Oh no!"

As Chumley asks, "He got it wrong?"

Damon grunted from the damage he took.

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Damon:** 1000

As Damon said, "I summon Doron in ATK Mode!"

Damon placed a card on the disk and a strange figure appeared on the field next to Drawler. It sorts of looked like a blackened mummy. (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 500).

Jaden smiled slightly at the scene.

Damon growler as he said, "So I guess wrong, it no matter! I still beat you, just wait and see," He looked at Drawler as he said, "Drawler, attack Wroughtweiler with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

Once again, in a matter of moments, Drawler ran over and flattened Wroughtweiler like something from a cartoon.

As his monster was destroyed, Jaden reached down to his graveyard slot where two cards appeared, as he said, "Thanks to Wrought's effect, I can bring Burstinatrix and Polymerization from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

As Damon said, "Fine, but I not done yet," He waved his arm as he said, "Doron attacks you! Mad Dash Stinger!"

Three transparent clones of Doron ran out of the actual monster and surrounded Jaden, each one punching him multiple times. Jaden winced at the loss of points.

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Damon:** 1000

As Syrus said, "Jaden!" As he said, "Hang on!"

Miss Dorothy looked at the other as she asks, "Is it over now?"

As Chumley said, "No."

As Alexis said, "Jaden's been through tougher spots."

As Casandra said, "And he always pulls though."

As Stan said, "And I know he will pull through this one."

As Bree said, "Right he can do this."

As Damon said, "I end turn," As he said, "And since you only have 100 Life Points, soon like the seasons end, I end you!"

As Jaden said, "Ok, that's enough!" Damon's confident look disappeared at Jaden's snapping. As Jaden said, "All this nature stuff…that terrible fake voice,"

As Doman asks, "Fake Voice?!"

Jaden looked at him as he said, "Damon, you only spent one year out here. It's not like you were actually raised out here by wolves or something…" As he said, "Time to get real Damon; if drawing cards were as predictable as snow melting, you'd never be wrong!" As he said, "But you just did! Drawing is all about trusting your gut and being in tune with yourself. Even then," As he said, "There's no way you'd be always right. You're only human, Damon…even if you do get around swinging on vines!" He held up his deck as he said, "That's what makes drawing so great, you never know what's gonna come next! You can only hope…like I'm hoping for a certain card right now!" He drew his card, as he asks, "Well waddya know?" He glanced at Damon from behind the card, as he said, "You remember when you sent that first monster I had back to my deck and said I'd never get it back? Well, because you made me shuffle my deck, guess who's back on top?" He turned the card over to reveal it was Avian.

As Damon said, "So what? I can just use Drawler to destroy him again!"

Jaden shook his head as he said, "Not this time! I play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse my returned Burstinatrix and my Avian in order to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman appeared. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Flame Wingman, attack Drawler with Infernal Rage!"

Wingman fired off a stream of flames from its dragonhead arm and burned Drawler right off the field in a wall of fire.

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Damon:** 900

Damon looked through the smoke as he asks, "So what?" As he said, "I still standing!"

As Jaden said, "Not for long!" As he said, "I activate Flame Wingman's superpower. He can now attack you directly with the ATK points of your destroyed monster as damage. That brings you down to…"

 **Jaden:** 100

 **Damon:** 0

As Jaden said, "Zero!"

Damon fell to his knees, as he asks, "I…lose…?" He pounded the dirt and he even reverted his voice back to normal, as he said, "I can't believe I lost! I trained out here for a whole year!"

Jaden walked up to him, as he said, "Hey, you're speaking like a real human being again!"

As Damon said, "Huh? I uh…no get…what you…"

Jaden sighed and shook his head, as he said, "It's ok Damon. Look, just be yourself ok?"

Damon looked up at Jaden, as he said, "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut…"

Miss Dorothy walked over and knelt in front of him, she said with near tears "And a shirt," She wasn't the only one. Damon was on the verge of crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes, as he said, "Well…I was thinking. All that vine–swinging really got my body ripped so…"

As Miss Dorothy said, "Damon, a shirt…!"

As Damon said, "Okay…" He and Miss Dorothy hugged.

As Jaden said, "There we go. A happy ending after all."

As Syrus said, "Yep, that's the end of that."

As Alexis said, "Sure is."

About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy, in his former Obelisk uniform and his mane cut. He didn't do the Tarzan thing, or steal the eggwiches anymore, just as he promised. Now, he and Jaden were in the store, headed for the bin. They also saw Stan, Bree and Alexis digging through the bin as well.

As Jaden asks, "Did anyone draw the eggwich yet?"

Miss Dorothy shook her head smiling, as she said, "No one yet!"

Damon and Jaden smiled before reaching into the bin together. Only, it was in vain.

Then they heard someone saying "I got it! I got the eggwich!"

Both of them looked up to see Alexis holding up a sandwich triumphantly, a large smile on her face. She then sees Stan holding the thing too.

As Stan said, "This is weird."

As Alexis said, "Yeah,"

As Stan said, "Sorry, since You got it first, you take it."

As Alexis asks, "How about we _both_ got it, so… split it?"

As Stan said, "Sure."

Blade, Sailor Moon, OOO and Sailor Mars appeared watching them eating as Blade said, " _Looks like those two are getting to know each other better._ "

Sailor Mars wrapped her arms around Blade's arm as she asks, " _Just like, how you wanted to get to know me better huh, Kazuma?_ "

As Blade said, " _Yeah,_ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _After all, they're gonna be panthers in the tag–team duel._ "

As OOO said, " _And we're gonna anything in our power to help them._ "

As Blade said, " _Right, Eiji, we've been at Stan's side for a long time and we've never let him down. And we are not gonna let him down now._ "

The others nodded as they disappeared.

Alright! Chapter is done! PuToTyra is back!


	18. The King of Copycat

Chapter 18 is up.

Chapter 18: The King of Copycat

Another day at the card shack and everyone was storming the counter for some tickets. But it's not just any tickets, there were the tickets to see the dueling deck of the legendary King of Games: Yugi Moto!

Zeke, Bastion, Stan and Syrus were already in line for them and the tix were selling quick. Posters of the young duelist were set up around the room, advertising the event.

As Syrus said, "Thanks for coming to buy tickets with me." As he said, "Knowing that Jaden would be late to get his ticket, it's better to have another guy to back me up for tickets."

As Stan said, "No prob, Syrus, you're my friend." As he said, "Besides, I'm getting Bree's ticket."

As Syrus asks, "She's gonna be late, too?"

As Stan said, "Actually, I'm surprising her. And I got a gift for her from a friend of ours." As he said, "Plus, she's with Miss Fontaine with something."

Then Miss Dorothy said, "Next please!"

Syrus and Stan walked up to counter where Miss Dorothy and Sadie were selling the tickets. As Miss Dorothy asks, "Syrus, Stan, how may I help you?"

As Syrus said, "We need five tickets, please."

As Stan said, "We got friends that couldn't make it here, so we'd by the tickets for them."

As Miss Dorothy asks, "Isn't that sweet?" As she said, "Well, we have only five left and…" She looked around to see all the students having bought their tickets. As she said, "Everyone's been able to buy them, so…"

Then they heard someone shouting "WAIIIT!"

Everyone turned around to see a Ra Yellow student whose appearance mimics Yugi, in terms of having similar, but smaller bangs that fall over his face, and his jacket flares out from the waist just like Yugi's did.

As Zeke asks, "Dimitri?" As he asks, "What's up bro?"

After catching his breath, Dimitri said, "I wanted to buy a ticket! They can't all be gone!"

As Miss Dorothy said, "Sorry, but these two bought the last ones."

Dimitri growled and turned to Syrus and Stan. As he said, "You guys already have tickets!" As he asks, "Who's the other two for!?"

As Stan said, "We bought them for Jaden and Bree…"

As Syrus said, "They couldn't make it, so we got it for them."

As Dimitri asks, "So what?!" As he said, "Tough for them!"

Then they heard someone saying, "Calm down everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Bastion coming through the crowd. As he asks, "Alright you three, how about you guys duel for a ticket?"

As Dimitri said, "It wouldn't be fair for all three of us to duel!"

As Bastion said, "That's not what I meant," As he asks, "You choose either Stan or Syrus to duel for their second ticket, and the winner gets it. Sound good?"

Dimitri grin as he said, "Of course, and I know just who I want to duel…" He points at Syrus as he said, "You!"

As Syrus asks, "M–Me!?"

As Dimitri said, "With the new deck I built, you won't be able to beat me with your deck!"

As Stan asks, "Are you sure, Dimitri?" As he said, "Syrus is tough for a Slifer Red; you've seen how he and Jaden took down the Paradox Brothers."

As Dimitri said, "Yeah, but I know in a singles duel; he won't last!"

As Syrus said, "Fine then!"

As Stan asks, "Syrus?"

As Syrus said, "I'm tired of people talking to me like I'm the weak one!" Then he said, "I'll show 'em!"

Then Blade, Guardian Eatos, OOO and Sailor Mercury appeared as Blade said, " _Looks like Syrus is standing up for himself._ "

As Sailor Mercury said, " _Yes, and he seems to have more confidence in himself._ "

As OOO said, " _Well, Syrus need to be careful, Goto told me that Dimitri is called a Copycat Duelist._ "

As Eatos asks, " _So, you're saying he can copy any duelist and use their deck except for Yugi and Kaiba's?_ "

As Blade said, " _Yes, but everyone knows their strategies and tricks_ _so if you knew who he was copying then you could beat him. I just hope Syrus can beat him._ "

Stan patted Syrus's shoulders as he said, "Cool, then good luck man."

As Sadie asks, "Will everyone please spread out!?" As she said, "A duel is about to start!"

As one of the people asks, "A Ra versus a Slifer?"

As one of them said, "This'll be over quick…"

Then another one said, "Or Dimitri's losing streak will continue…"

Stan, Zeke and Bastion backed up a good few feet away from the duel site.

As Stan asks, "No love at all for these two, huh guys?" As he said, "They act like Syrus and Dimitri are the laughingstock of the Academy."

As Bastion said, "I suppose,"

As Zeke said, "Duel's about to start."

As Syrus and Dimitri said at the same time "Duel!" Both duels drew their opening hand.

 **Syrus:** 4000

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Syrus said, "I'll start!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Gyroid in ATK mode!"

Gyroid appeared. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Syrus said, "And I'll end with a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

As Dimitri said in his Crowler–like voice "My Turn!" He draws his sixth card as he said, "I summon out the Ancient Gear Soldier!"

A monster similar to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared. The only differences were that this monster was shorter, and its right arm was a machine gun. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300).

As one of the people asks, "Doesn't Crowler have a monster that looks similar to this one?"

As another one said, "Yeah, I think Dimitri's using _his_ Deck…"

As Dimitri said, "Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!"

Ancient Gear Soldier started to rev up and took aim at Gyroid.

As Syrus said, "I activate my facedown…" Syrus pushed the button on his disc to play his facedown, but it wasn't doing anything. As he asks, "What's going on?"

As Dimitri said, "You should've studied up," As he said, "When an Ancient Gear Monster attacks, you cannot activate any Spells or Traps until after the damage step of battle."

As Syrus said, "Uh, oh." He watched Gyroid endure a lot of bullets, but thankfully it survived. As he said, "Lucky for me, my Gyroid can survive being destroyed in battle by the first attack!"

As Dimitri said, "Yes…" As he said, "But your Life Points still go down."

 **Syrus:** 3700

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Dimitri said, "And to finish my turn, I set these two cards facedown." Two facedown cards appeared at Dimitri's feet.

As Syrus said, "And my turn!" Syrus drew his next card. As he said, "I activate Limiter Removal, doubling my Gyroid's ATK points!"

Gyroid felt itself let loose as its circuits ran into overdrive. (3/ATK: 1000–2000/DEF: 1000).

As Syrus said, "Next, I'll summon Jetroid in ATK mode!"

A red fighter jet with the same cartoonish look appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800).

As Syrus said, "Gyroid, attack that soldier with Airborne Strike!" Gyroid took to the air and dive–bombed Ancient Gear Soldier to bits.

 **Syrus:** 3700

 **Dimitri:** 3300

As Syrus said, "Next, Jetroid will attack you directly!" Jetroid aimed itself at Dimitri and ignited its engines, performing a quick tackle to Dimitri.

 **Syrus:** 3700

 **Dimitri:** 2100

As Syrus said, "And I'll end my turn!" As he said, "And since it's the end, Gyroid goes to the grave because of Limiter Removal's effect."

Gyroid overloaded and exploded on the spot.

As Stan said, "Alright Syrus," As he said, "Take it to him, Sy!"

As Bastion said, "Syrus is getting better, ever since that tag duel."

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey Bastion, Zeke, Stan!"

The others turned to see Jaden and Bree get through the crowd to meet them.

As Bree asks, "What's up?"

As Jaden asks, "Hey Bastion, what's going on?" As he asks, "Is it eggwich day again?"

Bastion shook his head smiling, as he said, "No, Jaden, just some lunch–time tussle…"

As Bree asks, "Well, who's dueling?" She and Jaden looked to the left and saw Dimitri. As she asks, "Dimitri?"

As Jaden said, "Never heard of him." Then he said, "And who's the other–,"

Jaden turned to the other side of the store to see Syrus as he asks, "Syrus?!"

Syrus turned at the sound of his name being called and saw the others, as he said, "Hey Jaden!"

Jaden make his way to the crowd as he asks, "What's going on?"

As Syrus said, "A high–stakes duel," He pointed to an assortment of posters on the wall above them, as he said, "Check it out!"

Jaden looked up at the wall to see all the posters had the picture of the greatest duelist of all. Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself!

As Syrus said, "Yugi's deck is going on tour, and its first stop is Duel Academy!" As he asks, "Isn't that the coolest?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, it is!" As he said, "The original King of Games deck…to see with my very own eyes!?"

As Bree asks, "The deck with the first Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!?" As she said, "I'm really going to enjoy this when the tour starts!"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, and if I win this I get–,"

Syrus turned back to the Jaden and Bree noticed that they were still staring at the posters. He walked over and waved a hand in front of their faces, as he asks, "Hello? Hey guys…?" He looked at them both and groaned, as he said, "I knew this was gonna happen… well Jaden anyway…"

As Stan said, "Bree, come back to earth."

Jaden slowly pushed away Syrus' hand, still looking at the poster, as he said, "Yugi's deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history…all it's been through…"

Syrus nodded, looking back at the posters, as he said, "Yeah, think about it! It's the deck he took to Duelist Kingdom, where he beat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!"

As Jaden said, "Don't forget Battle City!" As he said, "Where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba…"

As Bree said, "And he also beat Marik, too!"

As Syrus asks, "I know and the way he used those Egyptian God cards?" As he said, "Man that was amazing. Of course the deck won't be on tour with the Egyptian Gods. But luckily, all the classics from his deck will still be there!"

As Bree said, "And that's all the reason I need to go!"

As Syrus said, "Aw man, I can't wait!" As he said, "It'll be the biggest thing ever! We gotta go…we hafta go!"

Jaden looked at Syrus as he asks, "I'm with you Sy, so what are you doing dueling?" As he said, "Let's go get some tickets!"

As Miss Dorothy said behind the counter "Jaden…" As she said, "That's why Syrus is dueling. There's only one ticket left for the exhibit and whoever wins gets it!" She whipped out the ticket stub, as she asks, "Can you imagine a better prize than that?"

As Jaden said, "Uh, yeah…" He eyed Syrus as he said, "One with two tickets…"

As Syrus asks, "Two? You wanna bring a third person, Jaden?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket, as he said, "I already got mine early on."

Jaden stared at Syrus and a smile crept onto his face as it dawned on him, as he asks, "You're dueling for my ticket?"

As Syrus said, "Of course!" Syrus walked back to his original place on the field, as he said, "I'm gonna win, too!"

As Bree asks, "Hey, what about me?" As she said, "Now, I'm gonna be left out!"

As Stan said, "Chill, Bree…" He reaches into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. As he said, "Dimitri stopped us from buying two of them since you and Jaden were around doing something important, and he chose to duel Syrus for the second ticket. And Syrus wanted this duel to show how much he improved." He gave Bree one of the ticket as he said, "So here is yours."

Bree hugged Stan a little more tightly. As she said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't think I'll be able to pay you back, though…"

As Stan asks, "Maybe you could start by stop trying to break me in half?"

As Bree said, "Deal!" She let go of Stan as he dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

As Jaden said, "You're the best, Syrus!"

Syrus smiled at the words and turned his attention back to Dimitri.

As Dimitri said, "My turn!" He draws his card and smiled as he said, "I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jaden looked at Dimitri, a little thrown off. Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't place it. As he said, "That sounds familiar."

Then he heard someone saying, "It should…"

Jaden turned to see Bastion had made his way to their place in the crowd. As he said, "That's the move Crowler used on you, Jaden…"

As Jaden said, "Huh…" Jaden turned back to the duel, as he said, "Talk about a coincidence…"

As Bree said, "Alexis told me about that."

Dimitri's smile widened as the Wicked Tokens appeared in a fog, as he said, "Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

As Jaden said in his thought "Talk about a total déjà vu."

As Dimitri said waving his hand forward "Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!"

Ancient Gear Golem pulled back its fist and threw a hard right straight towards Jetroid and Syrus's Life Points.

As Syrus said, "Not so fast!" As he said, "I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my Hand like…" He held up a card from his hand, as he said, "Magic Cylinder!" Syrus smiled as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the Golem, as he said, "This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri step back as he said, "Time out!"

It was too late though as the Golem's Melee strike entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dimitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

 **Syrus:** 3700

 **Dimitri:** 0

As Syrus said waving his arms in victory "Yeah!" As he said, "That's how ya duel!"

Jaden ran over to Syrus as he said, "Sweet move!" As he said, "You sent that Golem to the junkyard!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head, as he said, "It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Doctor Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do…"

As Bree said, "Yeah, those Ancient Gear monsters would have stopped it if it were on the field." As she said, "It was great that you had a monster that could get around that."

As Syrus said, "Yeah! Oh, that reminds me!" Syrus walked over to the counter where Dorothy handed him the stub. He held up the ticket and walked back Jaden, as he said, "Here's your ticket, Jay…"

Jaden took the ticket as he said, "Sy, you are the best!"

As Miss Dorothy said, "Alright everyone, show's over…" As she said, "Time to get back to class…"

As one of them said, "Another stunning performance by Dimitri!"

As another one said, "As a Ra Yellow, he shoulda creamed that Slifer loser!"

Then another one said, "I guess copying a great duelist and being a great duelist are two different things…"

As another one said, "What a joke!"

As another one said, "Really! It's a wonder he's still here."

People were too busy laughing to see Dimitri's scowl. As they finally left, Dimitri slowly got up and left.

Then Blade, Decade, W, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars appeared as the left side of W said, " _Well, I think that's the worst of it…_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _Yeah, they had been losing duels, too…_ " As she said, " _They shouldn't be talking._ "

As Blade said, " _At least, he's trying to make an effort._ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Still, they shouldn't pick on him, just because he was trying his best._ "

As Decade said, " _They don't care, all they care about is who wins._ "

As the right side of W said, " _Still, he tried his best._ " They disappeared.

Later that night, Dimitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk. He thought back to his duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists. As he said, "I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!"

Throwing is notes and texts off of his desk, as he said, "I watch, I study…and I still lose!"

Papers filled with deck outlines, equations, and formulas that would make Bastion find a comrade in Dimitri fluttered to the floor while Dimitri seethed with anger. As he said, "Crowler's deck…it was as useless as all the rest of them!" As he said, "Kaiba's or Zane's…it doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win…what can?"

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle. He looked down and noticed a small flyer lying in the middle of the desk. Looking at it, Dimitri smiled and picked it up, as he said, "Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest duelist…"

At the Slifer Dorm. As Syrus said, "…then I said, 'No, you don't, Dimitri, 'cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse'…well, like that, only cooler."

Chumley nodded as Syrus finished his tale about how he won against Dimitri earlier that day with Stan listening.

Both of them turned and saw Jaden wasn't listening to a word they were saying. He was staring at his Winged Kuriboh card.

As Jaden said, "Thinking…" Jaden lifted his head from his desk, as he said, "I can't get Yugi's deck outta my mind…"

Chumley turned his head slightly to him as he asks, "Why?"

As Jaden asks, "Why?" Jaden turned in his seat, a grin on his face, as he asks, "Why do you like grilled cheese?" He rises to his feet as he said, "Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. Who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

Chumley sat up on his bunk," As he asks, "You mean while they're setting up?" As he said, "Good idea, that way we can avoid the rush."

As Stan said, "I'm in too."

Syrus frown as he asks, "So wait, I went through all that trouble dueling to get you that ticket and you're not even gonna use it?"

Jaden ruffled his hair as he said, "Syrus…" As he said, "We'll go and take a sneak peek tonight, and tomorrow, we'll be the first ones in line!"

In the exhibit hall, two security officers had just finished up their rounds and checked in with Dr. Crowler. As one of them said, "Alright, Mr. Crowler–,"

As Crowler said, "That's Doctor Crowler!"

As one of them said, "Doctor Crowler…"

The officer handed Crowler a small chain, as he said, "Here's the key to the exhibit hall…"

As the second officer said giving off a salute "Thanks for letting us off early," As he said, "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening!"

As the officer said, "Have a good one Mister…uh Doctor…uh…"

Then the second officer said, "Good night, sir."

Crowler waved at them as they walked away, as he said, "Yes, yes, good night!"

Trying to hold back his giddy laughter. He looked at the key, as he said, "Quite a good night, indeed," He turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the wall, as he asks, "After all, how many can say that they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling deck?"

He opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a display case with a mini–pedestal inside of it. As he walked closer to it, he noticed something was very wrong. The glass case had a jagged hole on one side, the broken glass crunching as he walked over it. The deck of Yugi Moto, the King of Games was gone! As he asks, "It's…not there!?"

Meanwhile, the two guards were making their way down the hall, unaware of what had happened. As one of them asks, "You know, I didn't know he was a doctor?"

Then the other one said, "Yeah, well I didn't even know he was a dude…"

While these two chatted away, the boys turned the corner and quietly ran the opposite way down the hallway, towards the exhibit hall. As they neared it, the boys saw another three people making their way towards them.

As Syrus asks, "Zeke? Bree? Bastion?" As he asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

As Bastion asks, "What else?" He pointed at the hall as he said, "Getting a glance at the deck…"

As Jaden asks, "Guess great minds do think alike huh?"

As Bree said, "And seeing the deck without a big crowd, is the stuff of dreams to me!"

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway at that moment, making all of them look towards the door at the end. As Syrus asks, "Hear that?"

As Jaden said, "Someone's in trouble…"

As Bastion said, "C'mon, let's help her!"

Before running down the hall, closely followed by the others. They burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. He was standing at the display case where the deck was supposed to be; only it wasn't there.

As Bree said, "No way, Dr. Crowler stole the deck!"

As Stan said, "I don't believe this…"

As Syrus asks, "Why'd you do it Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler waved his hands and shook his head quickly, as he said, "Wait, you got it all wrong!"

Jaden turned to Bastion as he said, "Let's go get Chancellor Shephard."

Nodding in agreement, everyone turned to leave, but before they could, they all fell face first into the floor.

Bree kicked Crowler's hands off her foot. As she said, "Hands off!"

Crowler picked himself up to his knees, begging. As he said, "Believe me…I know this looks bad, but I didn't steal the deck!" As he said, "I swear!"

As Bastion asks, "Then who did?"

As Chumley said, "You _were_ the only one here, Doctor Crowler…,"

As Syrus said, "Standing right next to the case,"

Crowler stood up, arms open, as he said, "Then search me! Search me right now!"

As Stan said, "Wow, slow down, teach!"

Jaden looked straight into Crowler's eyes and rose to his feet, as he said, "It might be because I don't wanna search him…but I think Doctor Crowler is telling the truth."

As Bree said, "So that means the real thief is out there somewhere," As she said, "Someone's going to be sorry they ever took it…"

Jaden nodded as he said, "Let's split up look for the creep…"

Crowler nodded rapidly, as he said, "Yes, yes! We must find this wrong–doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean 'we' I mean 'you'."

As Stan said, "Okay," He and his friends went out to search.

On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dimitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently enjoying the prize he had stolen.

He smiled as he fanned out Yugi's own cards, taking in the feel and the beautiful artwork on the cards. As he said, "Finally…now that I have the best cards," He reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face, as he said, "I'll be the best duelist in the world!"

Then he heard someone saying "Hey!"

Then Dimitri said in his thought "Truesdale…" As he said in his thought "Perfect! I'll test out this deck on him!"

As Syrus asks, "Someone just stole Yugi's deck! You know anything?"

Chuckling, Dimitri turned around, as he asks in a much deeper voice "Stole? What do you mean stole?" As he said, "This is my deck!"

Syrus just stood there as Dimitri tossed him a Duel Disk, then noticed that Dimitri had a disk on his own arm as well.

As Dimitri said inserting the deck into his now active Duel Disk "Put the disk on and I'll prove it to you! Right here, right now,"

As Syrus said, "Ah man…" Syrus placed the spare disk on his arm and switched it on.

As Dimitri said in his thought "Time to see how much better I am with the King's deck…"

Meanwhile, Chumley, Stan, Jaden, Casandra who was join them, Bree and Bastion met up at the bridge that connected the island to the docks. As Bastion said, "Dorm's clear,"

As Chumley said, "Nothing in the classrooms,"

As Bree said, "Stan and I couldn't find anything in the Duel Arena."

As Jaden said, "I couldn't find anything either…" A yell from nearby made them turn towards the bridge.

As Jaden said, "That was Syrus!"

As Stan said, "He must've found the guy!"

As Bree said, "Then let's stop standing around and get this guy!" She leads the group on the chase.

Dimitri smiled as Syrus lay there on the rocks, defeated. As he said, "Ah yes…it's good to be the King of Games!"

Jaden and the other came running up to Syrus.

Jaden knelt down to Syrus as he asks, "Syrus, you ok?" As he asks, "What happened?"

Syrus sat up as he said, "He…has it…" As he said, "Yugi's dueling deck…"

Bree gasped and glared at Dimitri.

Jaden ran over near where Syrus was standing at, as Jaden said, "Fun time's over, Dimitri!" As he said, "Give back the deck, right now!"

As Dimitri asks, "Dimitri?" As he said, "I'm Yugi…Dimitri's just some child who would copy other people's decks. You see, with this deck," He held up his Duel Disk, as he said, "I'm not just copying the King of Games…I am the King of Games!" He looked at Jaden as he said, "If you want this deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not…"

Jaden shook his head, as he said, "You've really gone off the deep end, haven't you? Still," As he said grinning "I never back down from a challenge!"

As Dimitri said, "Good!" He turned his Duel Disk back on while Syrus tossed Jaden his own as Jaden said inserting his deck "Get your game on!"

As Dimitri said, "It's time to duel!" They both draw their opening hands.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Alright, here I come!" He drew his card as he said, "First off, I play the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in DEF Mode, and that'll do,"

Burstinatrix appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Dimitri asks, "Will it?" Dimitri drew and held up three cards, as he said, "I use Polymerization to fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Images of two beast–type monsters, one was brown standing on all fours and a sharp on its head, the other was a four–armed, red beast with yellow horns on the head. They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. A two–headed monster with faces of the monster that formed it standing on all fours, with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

Jaden looked at Chimera as he said, "Uh oh…this isn't gonna be pretty…"

Dimitri pointed at Burstinatrix as he said, "Now go!" As he said, "Attack with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera leapt and Burstinatrix to the ground hard, sending her straight to the Graveyard.

Chumley turned to Syrus as he asks, "Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Any advice on how to beat him?"

Syrus shook his head as he said, "No…I tried everything I could think of, but I just couldn't do it,"

As Bree asks, "Then…what are you saying, Syrus?" As he asks, "Jaden doesn't stand a chance against him?"

Bastion folded his arms as he said, "It's more than a possibility. Dimitri's a Copycat Duelist, and in order to beat him you must exploit the weaknesses of the duelist he's copying, as you did when you first dueled Dimitri, Syrus," He glanced at Syrus as he said, "You saw him use Crowler's deck, and you already knew how to beat him. But the problem with thisone is that he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known…if he has any at all,"

Stan nodded as he said, "There is no actual, written way on how to beat Yugi and his deck, so there's no written way Dimitri could be beaten."

As Bastion said, "Very well put, Stan," As he said, "Couldn't have said it better myself. "

As Stan said, "But, Jaden's gonna win no matter what deck Dimitri uses."

As Jaden said, "My move now," He drew his card and look at it as he said, "You like fusing monsters huh? Well then, you'll love this!" He held up three cards, as he said, "I fuse the Elemental Hero Sparkman and the Elemental Hero Clayman to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Sparkman and Clayman appeared fusing together to form Thunder Giant. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Casandra said, "Yes! Time for some major damage!"

As Jaden said, "First off, I'll use his special ability!" He pointed at Chimera as he said, "He can automatically destroy one monster on the field as long as it has fewer attack points than his own!"

Thunder Giant let loose a field of electricity and within seconds, Chimera was consumed by it, exploding shortly after entering the field.

Dimitri lowered his arm from his face, as he said, "Nice ability, now let me show you mine! When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Berfomet from the Graveyard!"

Berfomet appeared. (5/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

As Jaden said, "Oh yeah? Well he won't be here for long! Thunder Giant, attack Berfomet with Voltic Thunder!"

Dimitri once again covered his face as his monster was wrapped with lightning bolts before blowing up.

As Jaden said in his thought "That last move save his Life Points from taking a big hit," He stared at Dimitri as he said in his thought "That deck is really living up to the hype!"

Dimitri drew and looked at his hand, as he said, "Alright, for my turn, I place one card facedown. Then I play this," He held up a Spell card as he said, "Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand…" As he said, "Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts return!"

Slapping the card onto the field. Once again, Gazelle appeared in ATK Mode. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Dimitri said, "Now, I play the magic of the card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Jaden and everyone else watched as dozens of long, glowing blades rained down upon the field, surrounding Thunder Giant.

As Jaden ask gazing at the swords "Hey, what's going on?"

As Dimitri said, "Not your attacks…" As he said, "For three turns, these Swords prevent you from attacking me or my monsters!"

As Jaden ask, "Three turns?" As he said gritting his teeth "I gotta find a way to break that spell…," He drew his next card and placed it sideways on his disk, as he said, "Go! Dark Catapulter!"

Dark Catapulter appeared. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

As Chumley said, "Lishus! With Dark Catapulter on the field in DEF Mode, Jaden can destroy those Swords of Revealing Light,"

As Stan said, "Let's hope it works"

As Dimitri said, "Yes…normally. Too bad he won't be around to do that," He watched as his facedown card was raised to reveal a card with a coffin on it, as he said, "Because I have a Trap card out, Dark Renewal! When you make a summoning, I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of my monsters in order to bring back a Spellcaster monster from my Graveyard!"

Jaden chuckle as he said, "Too bad you don't have a Spellcaster monster in your Grave. By my count, you only have Chimera and Berfomet!"

As Dimitri said, "You may want to double–check your work," As he asks, "Remember when I used Monster Reincarnation and discarded a card from my hand?"

Jaden thought back and groaned, as he said, "Oh yeah…"

As Stan said, "This isn't good," As he said in his thought, "Yugi's deck had few Spellcasters in it, but all of them were powerful. I know what's coming…"

As Bree said, "If that's the monster I think it it then Jaden is in trouble."

Blade appeared as he said, " _Only one monster can actually be brought back by this card, Jaden better brace for himself."_

As Dimitri said, "Now, to bring back that Spellcaster… Gazelle and Breaker, make some room for the one…the only…my friend…Dark Magician!" The coffin opened up and the signature magician came out with purple robes, purple hair underneath the hat, and carrying his weapon of choice, a lime green scepter. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

As Jaden said, "Wow…" As he said, "I am star–struck here! The Dark Magician is like the headliner for Yugi's entire deck!"

As Blade said, " _The Dark Magician, he is Yugi's Ace just like I am your Ace, Stan._ "

Stan nodded as Syrus asks, "You think he gives autographs?"

As Chumley said, "I wish I brought my camera…" As he said, "This is so lishus…"

As Bastion said in his thought "Well played," As he said in his thought "I doubt Yugi himself could've done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly. However, that's bad news for Jaden…"

As Bree said, "It may be one of my favorites, but don't appreciate you playing it!"

As Jaden said, "Well, Thunder Giant, you may not be able to attack, so I'm putting you on DEF."

Thunder Giant kneel down, arms crossed, as Jaden said, "Your go, Dimitri,"

As Dimitri said, "That's Yugi." He drew his card, followed by him inserting it into the slot under Dark Magician, as he said, "I play the Spell card, Thousand Knives Spell Card!" He paused, and hundreds of little glowing knives appeared floating around him, as he said, "With Dark Magician in play, I can use the Knives to destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Thunder Giant!"

Dark Magician waved his staff and pointed at Thunder Giant, sending the waves of glowing knives straight at Thunder Giant. Thunder Giant was slashed by every single knife before exploding into a fiery shockwave, sending dirt flying past Jaden and the others.

As Dimitri asks, "Still star stuck?" As he said, "Well, let's see how you feel after you're struck by your star! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician raised its staff, the end of it glowing brightly. He was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy directly at Jaden. Jaden cried as the orb made contact, knocking off a large chunk of Life Points.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Jaden said, "That hurt…!"

As Dimitri said, "Give up!"

Jaden lifted his head, glaring at him, as he said, "Never…!"

As Dimitri said, "That's the spirit," As he said, "Never give up, always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I always say!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah yeah, Heart of the Cards, I hear ya…," He glared at Dimitri as he said in his thought "It's his cards I'm worried about. Either I beat them, or we lose them!" He rose to full height as he said in his thought "C'mon Jaden…it's time to get your game on!" He drew his card as he said, "Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode,"

Wroughtweiler appeared, crouching. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "That's it for me."

As Bastion said, "Well well, there may be no known blueprint on beating Yugi, but it looks like Jaden's still trying to design one." As he said, "If my hunch is correct, what he's planning might just work…"

As Stan said, "I have faith Jaden will beat Dimitri."

As Casandra said, "Elemental Heroes vs King of Games deck…" As she said, "No one back home will believe this,"

As Dimitri said, "Don't forget," He draw a card as he said, "With Swords of Revealing Light still out, you cannot attack. However, I still can! Dark Magician, once again with Dark Magic Attack!"

Jaden didn't even flinch as Wroughtweiler exploded thanks to Dark Magican's Attack.

As Jaden said, "Thanks! When Wroughtweiler's attacked and sent to the Graveyard, I can use his special ability to bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization!" He looked down to see his Polymerization card and Burstinatrix pop out of the slot.

As Dimitri said, "Way to play," As he said, "You show great promise…"

As Jaden said, "This guy is really starting to bug me Yugi!" He drew his card and slap a card on the duel disk as he said, "Rise, Burstinatrix!"

Burstinatrix appeared again kneeling down. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said in his thought, "Then I'm gonna throwdown a facedown and end my turn!" He looks at Burstinatrix as he said in his thought "Burstinatrix is tough, but she's too weak to take on the Dark Magician…" He looked down at his disk, as he said in his thought "There's only one card in my deck that can take him down." He turned to his hand, looking at a certain card, as he said in his thought "Either I summon him, or I lose this duel!"

Bastion looked at the field as he said, "It's been three turns now,"

As Stan said, "That means the Swords of Revealing Light are over!"

Syrus smiled as he said, "Jaden! Did you hear that, the Swords are gone, you can attack next turn!"

As Dimitri said drawing his card "That's assuming he even has a next turn," As he said, "Dark Magician, attack Burstinatrix!"

Jaden press a button on his disk as he said, "Not so fast! I laid a Trap!" He looked at his trap card as he said, "A Hero Emerges! It activates as soon as you declare an attack, so now…," He held his four cards as he said, "So now, you can randomly choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field! So choose!"

As Dimitri said, "So be it," He pointed at one of the ends as he said, "The far right card!"

Jaden smiled as he said, "Good pick…for me! You just chose the Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

He placed the card on the disk, and immediately, Bladedge appeared on the field, ready to fight. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200).

As Syrus said, "Alright!" As he said, "Bladedge more ATK points than the Dark Magician!"

As Bastion said smiling "As well as every other card in Yugi's deck. Without the Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest monster Dimitri has…"

Dimitri laughed as he said, "I'm afraid you're wrong…"

As Jaden ask blinking "Huh?"

As Dimitri said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhear your friends…" He turned to him as he said, "They're wrong…"

As Stan asks, "What are you talking about?"

Dimitri smiled at those words, as he said, "You see, Dark Magician may be the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist, it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it!" He drew his next card, as he said, "And what I'm going to do is play this! Dedication through Light and Darkness!"

The picture in the Spell card, looked similar another famous Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos.

As Stan asks in his thought "Does it summon the ritual monster?"

As Dimitri said, "This card takes Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful…" He chuckled as a dark mist came out of the Spell card and wrapped itself around Dark Magician as he said, "…the legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos!" The Spell card pulled the Dark Magician in and a bright purple light poured through, illuminating the area in its aura.

As Chumley said, "That…doesn't sound friendly,"

Bastion raised his hands to block the light as he said, "It's not," As he said, "It's one of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see!"

Zeke nodded as he said, "The Dark Magician of Chaos is known as the rarest and most powerful Spellcaster in the world!"

Dimitri nodded, the purple light shining behind him, as he said, "Indeed he is, and I'm about to unleash it on you Jaden! Chaos Magician rise!"

The Spell card behind him glowed once more and a dark, blurry figure swooped out of it, darting back and forth a few times before coming to a stop in between Dimitri and Jaden. This new Spellcaster had a tight, black suit, with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head, was a wide black headdress that complimented the long black hair and pale blue face. It twirled around is pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

As Dimitri said, "By successfully summoning him, I can take a magic card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, so I choose Monster Reincarnation," He reached down and took a card that popped out, he looks at Jaden as he said, "Also, in case you haven't kept track, Bladedge doesn't have the most ATK points anymore…Chaos Magician does!"

As Jaden ask, "2800?!"

As Dimitri said, "Yes, now let's see them all in action!" He turned to Choas Magician as he said, "Now Chaos Magician, Scepter Strike!"

Chaos Magician pointed his sharpened staff and fired off a crackling orb of energy, and then everyone watched as it struck Bladedge head on, completely obliterating him.

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Dimitri said, "Just face it," Dimitri held up his disk, as he said, "This deck and I fit perfectly! Always have, always will!"

Jaden lifted his head, coughing from the smoke, as he said, "Not if I can help it!" He looked at Dimitri and Chaos Magician as she said in her thought "Although…I'm not sure if I can to be honest. Against the King of Games." He looked at Dimitri, swearing that with the scarf blowing, his posture, and his attitude, he did indeed look like the King himself as he said in his thought "…I'm no sure if getting my game on will be enough!"

Syrus looked on at the field, taking in both sides, as he said, "Jaden is in deep trouble…"

As Bastion said, "Unfortunately, Syrus, that's the understatement of the year," As he said, "Look what he has to contend with: The Dark Magician of Chaos, full Life Points, the King of Games' deck…it's not deep, it's subterranean,"

As Jaden said, "I've got get my game on," He look at Dimitri as he said, "Not only does this guy have Yugi's deck, he thinks he is Yugi, and the only way I can set him straight is by beating him…," He sigh as he said, "Well, I've always wondered how I would stack up against my idol…guess this is as good a chance as any!" As he said, "My move!" He drew his next card and looked at it in surprise. What were the chances he would draw this very card in this very duel?

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jaden raced through the crowds of Domino City, desperate not to be late to the entrance exams. While he was dashing through the streets, he caught sight of someone in his path, but couldn't stop himself in time. As he said, "Head's up!" He rams into the person, knocking himself and his deck to the ground. Jaden picked himself up and tried to pick up his cards, as he said, "Sorry about that!"_

 _The person he ran into walked up behind him, as he asks, "You're a duelist…aren't you?"_

 _As Jaden said turning to him, "Yup," As he said, "I'm on my way to tryout for the Academy,"_

 _As the men said, "Heh," He reached behind him, to his own deck case and pulled out a card, as he asks, "You don't say?"_

 _As Jaden said, "Yeah," He got a good look at the person he ran into. He pointed to him, blinking in disbelief, as he said, "Hey…y-you're…,"_

 _The man held up a card as he said, "Why don't you take this? Something tells me that it belongs with you."_

 _Jaden nodded dumbly and took the card, then looked at it to see that it was a Winged Kuriboh card. He turned around to see the man walk off, as he said, "Hey wait!"_

 _The man stops and turn to him as Jaden said bowing "Thank you…I'll make you proud!"_

 _Smiling, the man gave Jaden a thumbs-up, then continued walking down the street._

 _(End Flashback)_

A light hooting sound echoed in Jaden's ears as the Winged Kuriboh in the picture seemed to be alive. As he asks, "Are you sure?" As he said, "You're gonna go up against your old master's deck…," Another hoot, a rather positive one made Jaden smile as he said, "Alright," He place the card sideways as he said, "I summon my pal, Winged Kuriboh!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared, wings and claws closed inward. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

As Jaden said, "With him chillin' in DEF Mode, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn,"

As Dimitri said, "Winged Kuriboh, good to see you," He drew his next card, as he said, "But, it's not as good as the original," He placed a card onto his disk, as he said, "Say hello to Kuriboh!"

The famous round and brown–furred fiend took its place on the field, cooing alongside Chaos Magician. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

Then Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Jupiter and Venus appeared as Sailor Venus said, " _Ohhh, it's so cute!_ "

As Syrus ask, "Two Kuribohs?"

As Dimitri said, "First things first, Jaden," He wave his arm as he said, "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Burstinatrix!"

Chaos Magician flew at Burstinatrix, staff glowing with energy.

As Jaden said, "I don't think so, Dimitri!" He pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "I got a Trap and it's called Super Junior Confrontation!" He grins as he said, "This may sound weak, but that's the point! This Trap card negates your Magician's attack and forces our weakest monsters to do battle, and when I say weakest, I mean in points of course! So it's gonna be your Kuriboh against mine,"

As Chumley said, "A Hairball Battle Royale…,"

Chaos Magician retreated back to Dimitri's side and Kuriboh launched itself at Winged Kuriboh. Kuriboh rammed hard into Winged Kuriboh and sent it straight to the Graveyard.

Dimitri growled slightly, as he said, "You got off easy, but I'll get you next time. I end my turn with a facedown," He inserted a card into an empty slot.

As Bastian said in his thought looking at both sides "Winged Kuriboh took one for the team there," As he said in his thought, "Jaden would be in a tight spot if he had lost Burstinatrix…"

As Jaden said, "My go!" He drew his card as he said, "Now, I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" He quickly drew two cards from his deck as he said, "And they're sweet ones! I hope you like playing with bubbles, 'cause I'm summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Bubbleman came to the field, water hose gloves aimed straight at Dimitri. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Next, I'll play a Field Spell…one you might need a hardhat for," He held up his disk and the end tray popped open. He tucked the card into it and let the tray close, as he said, "It's called Skyscraper!"

Within moments, huge buildings of cement and windows broke out of the rocky earth around them and rose high into the sky.

As Dimitri ask looking at the change of scenery "What the?" As he asks, "What's the meaning of these buildings?!"

As Syrus said, "Their meaning is to kick your butt, Dimitri!"

Jaden nodded as he said, "That's right, because here, an Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 ATK points if it's weaker than the monster it's attacking!" As Dimitri said, "But…that means…,"

As Jaden said, "You're in trouble!" He inserts a card into a slot as he said, "Especially when I add this, Bubble Blaster!"

Bubble Blaster appeared on Bubbleman's shoulder, as Jaden said, "This thing packs a pop, too! 800 points worth! Plus, if Bubbleman ever gets attack, Bubble Blaster is destroyed and Bubbleman is safe!" (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, Bubbleman, let's use them!"

Bubbleman grunted and let loose a high pressured blast straight to Kuriboh in front of him.

As Syrus said, "Yay, Bubbleman!" As he said, "Clean that Kuriboh's clock!"

Dimitri only smiled as the blast came closer, as he asks, "But, which Kuriboh?" He pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "I play the Spell card, Multiply! By sacrificing my Kuriboh, I'm allowed to summon Kuriboh Tokens that fill every empty space on my Monster Card Zone…," He shrugged as the four Kuriboh clones appeared since there was one spot already occupied, as he said, "Of course, your attack is still in play," He watched as one Kuriboh Token was blasted by the attack, as he said, "But its significance has been deflated…"

Jaden winced, a little irritated that his attack didn't work, as he said, "Fine, I'll just end my turn by throwing down a facedown," He placed a card into a slot.

As Dimitri said, "Very well," Dimitri drew and looked at his card, then showed it to Jaden, as he said, "I'll throw this, the magical Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands,"

Both duelists reached down and drew their new cards from their decks as quick as possible. For Jaden it was the full six, Dimitri drew five since he still had Monster Reincarnation in his hand.

Dimitri looked at his new hand, as he said, "Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon!" He showed everyone an image of a cute little white ball of fluff, as he said, "If this card is added to my hand by way of Magic, Trap or Monster effect, I can summon him to the field,"

He placed the card onto the field and the little white ball with antennae appeared. (1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

As Sailor Moon said, " _Awwwwww! It's so cute!_ "

As Sailor Mini Moon said, " _I want it so bad!_ "

As Dimitri said, "But I'm afraid Watapon won't be here for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out the Dark Magician Girl!" As Stan and Bree said at the same time "Uh, oh!"

Dimitri summoned his Dark Magician Girl. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

Jaden stared at Dark Magician Girl in amazement as he said, "Wow…she's even cuter in person!"

As Dimitri said, "She has beauty and brawn!" As he said, "You see, for every Dark Magician in the Graveyard, she gains an extra 300 ATK Points!"

Dark Magician Girl felt a pink aura surround her, as she sighed happily. (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 1700).

Dimitri pointed at Jaden as he said, "While we're on the subject of Dark Magician, don't forget about this one! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!"

Chaos Magician launched another orb of magical energy that collided with Bubbleman's Bubble Blaster, destroying it completely. Luckily, as Jaden said, Bubbleman himself was still there. (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200).

As Dimitri said, "And he started it," He looked from the Dark Magician of Chaos to the Dark Magician Girl, as he said, "She'll finish! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl raised her short staff and fired a stream of purple flames that engulfed Bubbleman completely. When it subsided, he was gone from the field.

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 4000

As Dimitri asks, "The Heart of the Cards is a powerful thing, aren't they, Jaden?"

Jaden just smirked as she said, "Alright, so you got me with a few good shots…now it's my turn!"

As Dimitri asks, "Your turn?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, my turn," Jaden drew his next card, having seven cards in his hand. As she said, "And with the card I just drew, I'll be able to return the favor and then some. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

His friends cheered as Flame Wingman appeared through a swirling vortex on the field. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "But I'm not done," He held up a card as he said, "First, I play the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me bring back a passed Warrior monster from the Graveyard…like Sparkman,"

He placed the card on the field and Sparkman joined Flame Wingman's side. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "Don't forget that Skyscraper's out so my Wingman gets an extra 1000 points in battle!" (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200).

Dimitri's eyes widen as he said, "3100 ATK points? That means…,"

As Jaden said, "Yep, it's enough to take down your Dark Magician. But since I have a soft spot for the girl, let's start with him!" He pointed at Chaos Magician.

Flame Wingman held up his dragon-head arm and let loose a burst of fire. The ball hit Chaos Magician hard in the chest, destroying him.

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 3700

As Jaden said, "Next, Flame Wingman's ability activates! He deals you damage equal to that of your destroyed monster's ATK points!

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 900

As Chumley said, "Take that, Yugi–Dimitri–whatever your name is!"

Syrus threw his arms and waving them around, as he said, "Way to play, Jay!" As he said, "That's how ya duel!"

Bree smiled as she said, "Awesome…He's actually beating Yugi's deck!"

As Zeke said, "You got this!"

As Casandra said, "Go, go Jaden!"

As Bastion said in his thought "Simply remarkable!" As he said in his thought "Dimitri is playing just as the King of Games would, but Jaden is playing competitively, winning even!" Bastion turned to his attention to Jaden and his two Heroes, as he said in his thought "He was overwhelmed at first by Yugi's deck, but he's managed to turn things around. Maybe one day, his deck will go on tour alongside Yugi's deck…if he manages to win it back that is…"

As Jaden said, "Sparkman, attack with Spark Storm!"

Sparkman gathered static energy in his hands, then with it, destroyed another Kuriboh Token, it's fur standing up on end before exploding.

As Jaden said, "Next, I'll throw down two facedowns and use the Spell card, Emergency Provisions!" Jaden inserted a couple of cards into his disk, as he said, "Now by sacrificing one of those facedowns, I get back 1000 Life Points!"

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Dimitri:** 900

As Jaden ask, "Sweet doncha think?" A facedown disappeared as he said in his thought "But not as sweet as what's about to happen. I mean, one more attack and I'll have beaten the King of Game's deck!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!" As he said, "He's all yours now!"

As Dimitri said, "You have nothing, my deck is prepared for all contingencies!" He drew his card, "First, I'll place Dark Magician Girl into DEF Mode, then I play the Spell card, Spider Web!"

Dark Magician Girl kneel down.

Jaden watched as the holographic card appeared and a white thread shot out of it and dove into his Graveyard.

As Dimitri said, "This Spell card allows me to take a card that was sent to your Graveyard last turn and place it in my hand," The thread snapped back to him, dropping the card into his fingers, as he said, "Soon it'll go straight into my Life Points because I chose Emergency Provisions! Next, I'll place two cards facedown and play the Spell card, Monster Reincarnation!"

As Stan ask in his thought, "That's not good, what's he gonna bring back?"

As Dimitri said, "Next, I'll make three sacrifices…," His two facedowns and Monster Reincarnation disappeared as he said, "…which allows me to use Emergency Provisions!"

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Dimitri:** 3900

As Dimitri said "Finally, thanks to Reincarnation, I'll take back the Kuriboh I just lost," He held up the Kuriboh card as he asks, "So, did you follow all of that?!"

As Syrus said, "Not a word of it!"

As Jaden said, "Well I did, sweet move." He drew his card as he said, "But they won't save you from the Flame Wingman! Go, Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Dark Magician Girl let out a small cry before she was divebombed by Flame Wingman.

As Jaden said, "Don't forget his power…he can deal damage to you equal to your monster's ATK points!"

Dimitri gasped as Flame Wingman landed in front of him, the dragon's mouth on his arm wide open. Flame Wingman fired off a torrent of flame that completely covered Dimitri.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Dimitri:** 1600

Dimitri slowly lifted his head as smoke rose from his Ra blazer, as he said, "Good thing I padded my Life Points last turn…,"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, well good thing I still have a couple of attacks left," As he said, "I use the Spell card De-Fusion to split my Wingman back into Avian and Burstinatrix!"

Avian and Burstinatrix join Sparkman. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Bastion said, "My…Jaden's more and more impressive with every turn! What skillful play! He now has three monsters to attack with separately!"

As Jaden said, "Now Avian, attack with Talon Tear!"

Avian leapt into the air and came down upon a Kuriboh Token, performing a roundhouse kick that sent it to the Graveyard.

As Jaden said, "Burstinatrix, Flare Storm!"

Burstinatrix fired a volley of red-hot fireballs on the last Kuriboh Token, burning it to a crisp.

As Syrus said with a wide smile "Now that's how ya duel!"

As Chumley said, "Lishus! He just needs to attack one more time and he'll finish off Dimitri's Life Points!"

As Bastion said, "Yes, and with Sparkman on the field, that will be right now,"

As Stan said, "No, it's not over not yet."

As Bastion, Syrus and Chumley ask looking at Stan "Huh?"

As Zeke said, "Dimitri still has Kuriboh in his hand, Jaden might still have a long way to go to get Yugi's deck back."

As Syrus said, "Maybe, I say Yugi's deck is about to be saved,"

Chumley nodded as he said, "And Jaden will be one of the few people who beat it!"

As Jaden said, "Go Sparkman, attack!" He pointed at Dimitri as he said, "Finish him!"

Sparkman let loose another stream of crackling energy at Dimitri.

Dimitri chuckled as he held up a card, as he said, "Sorry, but I think you're forgetting about my friend, Kuriboh!"

Once again, Kuriboh appeared on the field, between Dimitri and the oncoming blast of lightning, taking the attack head on.

As Stan said, "I was right, Dimitri brought Kuriboh back to his hand when he combo use Monster Reincarnation and Emergency Provisions, remember?"

Jaden scratch the back of his head as he said, "Oh yeah…my bad…,"

Dimitri looked at his Duel Disk, just as the spirit of Kuriboh appeared in front of him, as he said, "Thank you Kuriboh. That move reminds me of our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City…those were some good times, weren't they old friend?"

Kuriboh hooted nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down it's fur.

As Syrus ask sticking his tounge out "Battle City?" As he said, "This guy's gone batty!"

As Chumley said, "Sy, just smile and nod, smile and nod,"

As Dimitri said, "Now, let's continue this…for Kuriboh. His fall won't be in vain!" He drew his card as he said, "Perfect, the Heart of the Cards has served me again,"

Jaden gulp as he said in his thought "I got a bad feeling about this…"

As Dimitri said, "I remove one LIGHT monster and one DARK monster from my Graveyard–"

As Jaden said, "Whoa! Pause and rewind!" Seeing Watapon and Kuriboh appear again before disappearing, as he said, "You're removing them?"

As Syrus asks, "I've never seen this…is it a summoning?"

As Chumley said, "Naw, can't be…"

Bastion let out a gasp as he said, "No, it is! That's exactly what he's doing! There are two monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare monsters of such power, duelists have scoured the world looking for them…"

As Stan said, "The Envoy!"

As Bree, Syrus, and Chumley asks at the same time "The who?"

As Bastion asks, "You've heard of them?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, Zeke and I duel one of them when we face Raizou and Torimaki Chaos Emperor Dragon–Envoy of the End." As he said, "Strong as the Blue–Eyes White Dragon, but its effect made it outlawed in tournament play."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, I remember that duel!" As he asks, "Do you remember the second one?"

As Stan said, "Forgot the name, but that one is so rare no one could find it." As he said, "Probably there's nothing of them left…"

As Dimitri said, "Well you're wrong because," Dimitri held up his card, as he said, "I have one right here! Black Luster Soldier–Envoy of the Beginning!"

The spectators watched with shocked expressions as a familiar warrior in dark blue armor with golden linings, a curved blade, and an almost triangular shield with the same coloring as it's armor appeared through the white vortex that ensnared the Watapon and Kuriboh. (9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "So Yugi did have that card…I thought it was just a rumor!"

As Dimitri said, "Well you're wrong. This monster has been a part of my deck for a long time. I only take him out for…special occasions," As he said, "Like now, Luster Blade attack!" Black Luster Soldier raised his blade and, in a flurry,, stabbed the air, sending blurry copy images of the blade across the field, striking and destroying Avian without mercy.

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 1600

Jaden let out a small cry as the attack passed through him, as he said, "That hurt…"

As Dmitri said, "That was just the beginning," As he said, "Now, I'll show you the true power of this card. You see, if the Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again!"

As Jaden said stepping back "No way!"

As Syrus said, "Aw man…no wonder why these cards are outlawed!"

As Dimitri said, "And now, Black Luster Soldier, finish this!" As he said, "Luster Blade Attack!"

Bastion shook his head as Black Luster Solider flew to Jaden again, as he said, "This is it, Jaden's Life Points can't take another hit!"

As Dimitri said, "It's over!"

As Jaden said pressing a button "Not yet!" As he said, "I play the card Hero Spirit!"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow as Avian returned to the field and protected Burstinatrix from taking the hit from Black Luster Soldier.

As Dimitri asks, "What's this…?"

As Jaden said, "It's not the end of the duel," As he said, "Because if a Hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit, your attack damage goes to 0!"

Dimitri grunted as he said, "Fine, I'll just finish this next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that!"

Jaden brushed his hand along his face, wiping the sweat off, as he said in his thought "He may be right…his deck is just so powerful. I thought I could win, but now I just don't know." He looks away from Black Luster Soldier.

A glowing light from his deck made Jaden open his eyes to see Winged Kuriboh glaring up at him angrily.

As Jaden said, "Winged Kuriboh…I'm sorry, but what can I do? He's got the Heart of the Cards on his side!"

Winged Kuriboh hooted angrily and flew from side to side, as if trying to smack some sense into Jaden. Winged Kuriboh then turned and pointed to Dimitri.

As Jaden said, "C'mon, Kuriboh" He look at Dimitri as he said, "That's Yugi's deck he's using and–"

That's when it hit him as he said in his thought "Of course! Yugi's deck! That's Yugi's deck, so there's no way the Heart of the Cards is on Dimitri's side! The Heart of the Cards comes from believing in your own cards, and not someone's you stole." As he said in his thought "And I believe in my deck, so if the Heart of the Cards is on anyone's side, it's on mine!"

Jaden drew his card and looked up, smiling, as he said, "Sorry, Dimitri, but I believe!"

As Dimitri ask confused "What?"

Jaden held up his new card as he said, "I activate the Spell card, Silent Doom! This very handy card allows me to summon a monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, and I choose the Elemental Hero Avian!"

Avian return to the field as Jaden said, "Next, I play the magic card, Double Spell! By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use one Spell card from my opponent's Graveyard!" He smiled as he said, "If you need more info, it's under the heading 'How'd I lose?',"

As Bastion said not blinking "It sounds like Jaden's got something planned,"

As Stan said, "If Jaden is gonna use the card I think he's gonna take then he beat Dimitri."

As Jaden said, "So I'll discard this," He plucked the last card in his hand and placed in the Graveyard slot, as he said, "Then I'll take your Polymerization from your Graveyard!"

Dimitri gasped as a light shined brightly on his disk, then watched as it stopped on Jaden's side of the field, turning into the mentioned Spell card.

As Jaden said, "Now I'm gonna fuse my Burstinatrix and my Avian to create my deck's headliner one more time!"

Avian and Burstinatrix fuse to form Flame Wingman once again as Jaden said, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Also, since my Skyscraper is still in play, he gains 1000 extra points!" (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Black Luster Soldier with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman leapt off his perch from the tallest building and dove right into Black Luster Soldier, blasting it to smithereens.

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 1500

As Dimitri said, "He's gone!" As he said, "My Luster Soldier is gone!"

As Jaden said, "Don't flatter yourself," As he said, "He was never yours to begin with! Besides, if ya wanna worry about something, worry about Wingman's superpower! He makes it, so you get dealt damage equal to your monsters ATK points!

 **Jaden:** 800

 **Dimitri:** 0

As Jaden said pumping his arms "That's game!" Skyscraper disappeared as he said, "And the end of you using that deck, Dimitri!"

Dimitri fell to his knees as he said, "I lost…even when I used my…," He shook his head as a few of the cards fell to the ground, as he said in his normal voice "Yugi's cards." As he asks, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!"

Then they heard someone saying "The answer to that is obvious…"

Everyone turned to see Alexis and Zane walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose up a bit as he said, "Hey…you're Zane…"

As Syrus asks, "Big bro?"

As Jaden asks, "Why are you guys here?"

Zane glance at him as he said, "Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone…"

As Alexis said, "We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we searched,"

As Zane said, "Which lead us here. We found you a while ago but didn't want to interrupt the duel."

As Bastion said, "Kind of you,"

Jaden's eyes widened as she asks, "Wait, so you mean, you saw the whole thing? Me and Dimitri?!"

Zane smiled and looked upward behind the others, as he said, "Not just us…your duel drew quite an audience."

Everyone in the group turned to see at least a dozen other students on the cliffs above them. From Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, a lot of people came around, drawn by the duel.

As Jaden said, "Uh…hi…" Everyone claps as Jaden said, "Glad you could make it!"

Dimitri looked at Zane, as he asks, "What now?"

As Zane said, "Well, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear: straight up expulsion. But, since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in."

Dimitri looked at the ground as he asks, "What difference does it make?" As he said, "I lost…"

As Jaden said, "You didn't lose…the person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

Dimitri looked at him as he asks, "Yugi?"

As Jaden said, "No!" As he said, "Believe me, you could never be Yugi!"

As Dimitri asks, "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "You were you…but you weren't. You see, when you copy someone, it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, ya know?" As he asks, "Yeah that makes sense, right?"

Stan place a hand on Jaden's shoulders as he said, "Jaden, don't hurt yourself, man."

As Zane said, "I'll attempt and try to explain what Jaden means, Dimitri. You'll never win unless you put yourself out there. That means you need to use your own deck, your own strategies, instead of piggybacking off someone else's. There is no amount of studying you can do, to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

As Jaden said, "Yeah what he said," As he said, "That's exactly what I meant!" Jaden hopped off the rock and walked over to Dimitri, then held out her hand, as he asks, "Now, how about we put that deck where it belongs?"

As Dimitri said, "…ok…"

As Stan said, "Oh, that reminds me, Bree I got something for you from Blake."

As Bree asks, "What is it?"

Stan took out a small present. Bree took it gently and opened it. It was a figurine of the Dark Magician.

As Stan said, "Seeing as you don't have a Dark Magician yet, he got it for just think of it as a good luck charm for when you do get one."

As Bree said, "I'll tell him thanks when I see him again."

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students that walked around, taking in the posters of Yugi and his deck itself. As Zane promised, no one reported Dimitri, so no one really got into trouble.

Jaden smiled as he, Chumley and Stan leaned against the wall, as he said, "It's good to see things get back to normal."

Chumley nodded as he said, "Well, as normal as things get around here," He turned to Jaden as he asks, "So what's that you got here?" Noticing a rolled up object in his hands.

Jaden chuckled as he unrolled it, as he said, "Check it out! A poster of Yugi Moto with his signature on it! Pretty sweet, huh?"

Then they heard someone saying "Hey, guys!"

They turned and saw Bree walking towards them as Stan asks, "So, Bree what's you're doing here?"

As Bree said, "I'm here to see the deck as well."

Then they heard someone saying "Jaden! Jaden!"

All of them turned to see Syrus running up to them, full speed. As Jaden asks, "Hey, Sy?" As he asks, "What's the matter?"

Syrus panted, trying to catch his breath, as he said, "It's Dimitri…he's at it again!"

As Jaden asks in shock "What?!"

The boys and Bree ran through the woods until they came across Dimitri…only he didn't look like himself. He wore the same red blazer, had the same haircut, even the same pants as Jaden.

As Dimitri said, "I've been waiting for you…" He turned around and everyone got a good look at him.

Jaden face flaunted as he said, "Dimitri, c'mon!"

As Dimitri asks, "Who's Dimitri?" As he said, "My name is Jaden, and I'm a Slifer Red. Now listen, we're going to duel, so turn you game on!"

While the other four fell over at those words, Jaden slapped himself in the face, as he said, "It's get you game on! Say it right, geez!"

Dimitri whipped out a deck, as he said, "C'mon, we're gonna settle this right now! Let's throw–up…I mean…throw down! C'mon, get your deck out, this is gonna be swell!" He then threw a pose that just made the others feel more uncomfortable.

As Jaden said, "It's sweet!" As he said, "You're not even doing my pose right!"

As Dimitri asks, "Well…how am I doing it wrong?"

Syrus, Stan, Bree and Chumley sighed as Jaden began to give Dimitri pointers on how to correctly imitate him.

As Chumley said, "Wish I had a catch phrase…"

As Syrus said, "I just wish we were outta here…"

As Stan said, "At least he's not imitating me…"

As Bree said, "Yeah…"

Then Stan looked at Chumley as he asks, "Chumley, don't you have a catchphrase, Lishus?"

As Chumley said, "Oh, yeah."

There we go! Chapter 18 is done!


	19. The Maiden in love

Here's Chapter 19!

Chapter 19: The Maiden in love

It was the early morning at the Slifer dorm, as the Slifer Students were eating their breakfast. Banner stepped inside the mess hall with something important to say as he said, "Children, please quiet down, I have an announcement to make! Eyes forward please! Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"

Banner paused as every Slifer in the mess hall stopped talking or chowing down on their breakfast before moving to the side, as he said, "Good, now everyone, please join me in welcoming a new transfer student," He paused again as a short boy wearing a large hat walked out from behind a counter and joined him by his side, as he said, "Blair Flannigan."

Everyone looked at the new kid in the Slifer Red blazer. Blair was shorter than even Syrus, had brown eyes, and he could see tufts of purple hair sticking out from under the cap. Not to mention he's wearing the Slifer Jacket.

As Chumley asks "I had to stop chewing for some transfer student?"

Syrus sighed as he got a better look at the shorter kid. Besides the hat, Blair wore these gray pants that seemed too small for him, because they went well above the ankles. As he said, "He's shorter than me, dresses goofier than me…" He lowered his head as he said, "My sidekick days are over…"

As Jaden said, "Aw be nice, you guys!" Jaden rose up from his seat between Stan, Chumley and Syrus, as he said, "Blair, welcome to S–L–I–F–…uh…something, Slifer!"

As Stan said, "Jaden, It's S–L–I–F–E–R, Slifer."

As Jaden said, "Thanks, Stan." Raising his arms to the ceiling. Blair looked at Jaden with a raised eyebrow. It didn't stop Jaden from getting up from the table and running up to Blair as he said, "This is the best dorm on campus, I mean sure we're not a bunch of snobby, uptight, egghead straight–A gettin' brainiacs, but still…"

As Banner said, "Jaden, wait a moment…" As he said, "You don't understand…"

Jaden pulled Blair to him as he said, "What's not to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just…" Blair wrenched himself free of Jaden and hid behind Banner, peeking out at the others. As he said, "Trying… to make… Blair… feel at home…"

Banner signed as he said, "You see, this isn't Blair's home, as least not for long. Nearly all of his entrance exam scores were perfect. It is policy that when a transfer student comes to Duel Academy, they must start out in Slifer Red," As he said, "But with Blair's test scores, he'll most likely advance to Ra Yellow in just a few days…"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, right! Next, you'll probably tell me he'll be in our dorm because of all the extra space!" He turned to the others as he said, "I love this guy!"

Syrus and Chumley nodded as they said at the same time "Good one!"

As Banner said, "I agree, Blair you could stay with Jaden during your time with us."

As Jaden asks "Huh?"

As Banner asks "Go on. Why don't you say hello to your new roommates?"

Blair cleared his voice as he said in a low voice "Hello,"

After breakfast, all students of the Slifer, Ra and Obelisk dorms gathered in the main greeting hall for a special announcement. Most of them were talking amongst each other about things known to them.

Soon, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the big monitor ready to give out the news. As he said, " **Settle down everyone…"** As he said, **"Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!"**

As Chumley said, "Awww…" He put his grilled cheese away as he said, "Not here, too…"

As Sheppard said, " **Now, everyone. For those who don't know, there are some big matches coming up between us and our rival, North Academy. Last year, our very own Zane Truesdale whooped them good, and this year we hope to do the same…"**

Syrus noticed Blair looking at Zane leaned over, as he asks "Hey, Blair, didja know that Zane's my big brother?"

Blair turned to him as she asks with her eyes widened "Really?"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, he's pretty cool, but Mom says I got the looks,"

As Sheppard said, " **Now, we already Stan from Slifer and Alexis from Obelisk representing the tag–team division, but we're still debating on who will be representing us for the single match at the School Duel–off, as we've come to call it. So, if you keep hitting those books and duel hard, you may be the one who gets the honor!"**

The screen cut off as the students started talking amongst themselves again.

Jaden ran up to Blair, Stan, and Syrus as he asks "Alright! Hear that?" As he said, "It could be me!"

Syrus huffed and folded his arms, as he said, "Or it could be me, but let's face it, Jaden…," He glanced at Zane as he said, "It'll probably be Zane,"

Jaden looked at Zane as he asks, "How come?"

As Blair said, "Because he's amazing…"

Jaden could swear he saw his face turn a little red.

As Jaden asks, "Amazing?" Jaden scratched his head as he and his friends walked into the courtyard after the assembly, as he said, "It's not about being amazing, it's about being the best!"

As Syrus said, "He did beat you in a duel, Jay,"

As Chumley said, "Although, it was a close match."

As Syrus said, "That's true," As he asks, "What do you say we just hang around the place since it's a weekend?"

As Chumley said, "Sounds good to me."

As Stan asks, "So, what should we do?"

As Jaden asks, "How about we find those that transfer kid?" As he said, "Show him around the place."

As Stan, Syrus and Chumley said, "Cool! let's go!" They set off their dorm.

Fortunately, one of them was already doing that. Blair was currently running around campus looking for something… or rather someone. The new smallest Slifer found Zane walking away from the main building. He gasped in surprise, watching him leave thinking he was the coolest thing ever. But when he tried to approach Zane. Then he heard someone asking, "Look boys, new meat!"

Blair turned around to see three Obelisks grinning down at him. The one up front had messy, white hair, and the ones behind him had short, black hair and spiky brown hair. Then the black hair kid asks, "You lost?"

As the brunette guy said, "Cause we'll be happy to show you around."

The white–haired one pulled out a couple of duel disks. He threw one at Blair's feet and put the other on and inserted his deck, turning it on. As he said, "After you go through a little beating first."

Blair stumbled upon his feet, trying to make a break for it, but he was stopped by the two other Obelisks. As the White haired boy said, "We didn't say you had a choice in the matter…"

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey!"

They turned to see Stan walking towards them as he asks, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

As the black hair boy said, "You're the kid with the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts cards!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, that's me." He turned to Blair as he picked up the Duel Disk and inserted his deck. As he said, "And you're gonna face me!"

As the white haired boy said, "So you want the beating, fine! After I thrash you, I'll come after the little…"

Everyone noticed that Blair ran off to who knows where.

As Stan said, "Looks like he's long gone from you bullies."

As the white haired boy said, "Shut your mouth! You're gonna wish you haven't messed with Ivan!"

Meanwhile, Jaden and the others were approaching the dorm when Syrus saw Blair as he said, "Guys look…"

Up ahead, Blair was running just out of sight behind a large pillar. As Chumley asks "What's the new kid doing?"

Jaden frowned, something wasn't feeling quite right. He took off running after Blair.

As Syrus asks "What the–? Where are you going!?"

Jaden turned and waved back at them as he said, "I just gotta check something out!"

Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off and made his way into the room. Little did he know, he was being watched.

As Jaden said in his thought "First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane, now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm…something's not adding up…"

After climbing the tree, Jaden and Blair entered the dorm room Blair had entered and he stood there in silence as they watched Blair practically cuddle with a deck case close to his face.

As Jaden asks "What is he doing…?" As he said, "This is getting very strange…"

Then he heard someone saying, "C'mon guys, let's get upstairs!"

Jaden turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks approaching the dorm building. He ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the deck.

Blair jumped at the sudden voice and stared at Jaden as he asks, "Where'd you come from?"

As Jaden said, "It doesn't matter, we gotta go!" As he said, "If you are caught here, you will get booted out for trespassing!"

Both of them glanced at the door as different voices and laughs were heard from the other side. Jaden gulped and grabbed Blair's hand, as he said, "I'll explain later, we just gotta get outta here!"

Pulling Blair's hand. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Blair let out a gasp as his hat fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air. Jaden turned to see Blair's hair became very long and a frightened look came to his face.

Jaden gasps as he said, "You…you're…you're uh…" He stopped and watched as Blair grabbed the hat and ran out, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape as he said, "Uh…outta here, I guess,"

Then he heard someone asking "Hey, you! What are you doing here?!"

Jaden duelist paled when Obelisk trio approached the room with Zane right behind them.

As one of them said, "Hey Zane, look who we caught sneaking in your room."

Then they turned to the pile of cards Blair was holding. As one of them said, "And he was digging through your cards, too!"

Jaden said glancing at Blair running from the dorm "Oh boy…" As he said, "You see there was this guy… well girl…"

Then one of them said, "Save it, Slifer Slacker! We're taking you to Dr. Crowler!"

Jaden saw this as his chance to book. As he said, "Well then, I guess we'll hang out another time!"

But as he was about to jump, the three Obelisk grabbed and dragged him across Zane's room. As he said, "Oh come on, anyone but Crowler!"

As one of them said, "Then we'll just have to handle you ourselves!"

As Jaden said, "Dr. Crowler, help! Help!"

As they were all having a fallout, Zane spotted the hairclip among his scattered deck. He put two and two together and said, "Let Jaden go…"

As the three Obelisk asks at the same time "What?!"

As Jaden asks "What?"

As Zane asks, "Do you want me to reconsider, Jaden?" As he asks, "Or do you want to leave here safely?"

As Jaden said, "Leaving's good," Jaden jumped at the chance and left the dorm. As he said, "Let's not do this again sometime!" He made it outside, as he said, "Phew! Wait until I tell the guys!"

Behind the tree, Blair popped out hearing Jaden's talk. As she said in her girl's voice "You won't be telling anyone anything…"

Back with Stan and Ivan as they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Ivan:** 4000

As Ivan said, "Superior's first!" He draws a card as he said, "First, I'll summon Marauding Captain in ATK Mode!" Marauding Captain appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

As Ivan said, "And when this monster's summoned to the field, I can summon another monster up to Level 4 from my hand!" He pulled out another warrior monster. As he said, "Command Knight, come out!" A female warrior in red armor appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900).

As Ivan said, "And she gives all Warrior monsters 400 ATK points and she's immune to battle if another monster's out." (3/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 400). (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1900).

As Ivan said, "Your Turn!"

As Stan said, "Alright!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling the Rider Pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered the Silhouette, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Den–O 's ability activates! Once per turn I get to increase his ATK by 400 points!" (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600).

Den–O grabbed two pieces of the DenGasher and attached them together before throwing them up to the air. After that he took the two remaining pieces and held them in each hand. The piece he threw up into the air came back down all four pieces connect and a red blade shot out of one end.

As Stan said, "Den–O, attack Marauding Captain with Extreme Slash!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into the Den Gasher. As Den–O said, " _Finishing. My finishing attack part 2!_ " The blade shot off into the air. Den–O used a vertical slash to strike Marauding Captain. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into Marauding Captain. He performed a final vertical slash and cut Marauding Captain down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. Marauding Captain exploded. Den–O just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Ivan:** 3400

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

Den–O's ATK Points went back to normal. (4/ATK: 2200–1800/DEF: 1600).

As Ivan said, "My move!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Familiar Knight in ATK Mode!"

A knight with silver armor, shield, sword and a helm appeared. (3/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1400).

As Ivan said, "I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

Stan draw his card as he said, "I summon Sailor Moon in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear with the Moon Prism Locket on her chest as she said, " _Moon Prism Power!_ " Those are the magic words. The Moon Prism Locket let out numerous strands of Reddish ribbons shot out of the locket and wrapped around her body. Transforming her into Sailor Moon. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "Now attack Familiar Knight with Moon Tiara Magic and I give her Rush Recklessly giving her 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1400).

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and held it in her right hand and sent a magical white energy within it. Sailor Moon said, " _Moon Tiara Magic!_ " And with a graceful toss, unlike throwing a Frisbee, the Tiara collided with Familiar Knight before it turned to dust.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Ivan:** 2700

As Ivan said, "I activate his effect!" As he said, "When he's destroyed in battle, we both can summon a monster up to Level 4 from our hands! And I choose D.D. Warrior Lady!"

A pretty blonde female warrior appeared. She wore a tight black shirt and skirt with boots and fingerless gloves. Something to notice was that her left arm that was carrying a light sword was mechanical. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600). (4/ATK: 1500–1900/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Well, I'll summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear the Silhouette was carrying a briefcase that had Smart Brain's logo. The Silhouette undid the latches and opened it to reveal the Faiz Driver, the Faiz Phone, the Faiz Pointer, and the Faiz Shot. The Silhouette attached the Faiz Pointer and the Faiz Shot to the Faiz Driver before he wrapped the belt around his waist and he opened the Faiz Phone, dialed 5–5–5 and pressed Enter. As the Faiz Phone announced, **"STANDING BY!"** The Faiz Phone let out a pulsing noise, the Silhouette closed the Faiz Phone and held it in the air and said, " _Henshin!_ " He then places the Faiz Phone on his belt sideways. As the Faiz Driver announced **"COMPLETE!"** Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He transformed into Faiz. Then he was flicking his right wrist. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "I end my turn." (4/ATK: 2300–1600/DEF: 1400).

As Ivan said, "My move!" He draws his card as he said, "Warrior Lady take out his Den–O!"

D.D. Warrior Lady slashed through Den–O turning him into dust.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Ivan:** 2700

As Ivan said, "I end my turn."

As Stan said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Garren in ATK mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Garren Buckle as he took out the Category Ace of Diamonds Change Stag as he placed the Ace of Diamonds Into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A silver belt strap came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Garren Buckle on tight. The buckle released a noise as the Silhouette makes an arm motion with his left arm, clinches his fist and said, " _Henshin!_ " He brought his left arm back to his side with his right hand to reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped as the Garren Buckle announce, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette as the Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. As he transformed into Garren. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Next I play Book of Moon! This forces Command Knight to go facedown."

Commanded Knight was forcing to go facedown.

As Stan said, "This means that all monsters on your field loses their bonus." (4/ATK: 1900–1500/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Then I give Garren Mage Power to boost his powers by 500 for every Spell or Trap card on the field! Since there's two including itself, Garren gets 1000 ATK Points." (4/ATK: 1500–2500/DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Garren attack Command Knight with Burning Divide!"

The facedown flip over revealing Command Knight.

Garren spread the panel of his gun pulling out Five of Diamonds, Six of Diamonds, and Nine of Diamonds. The Nine of Diamonds held the image of a zebra reveal to be Category Nine of Diamonds Gemini Zebra. Garren slashes them though his Rouzer as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"DROP! FIRE! GEMINI!"** The three images appeared behind as he gripped his fist as they were absorbed into Garren's chest as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"BURNING DIVIDE!"** Garren leapt into the air and tucked his legs under his body before he did a flip. His legs were engulfed in fire as he duplicated into two and as they're foot collide with Command Knight and she exploded in a haze of fire.

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown." (4/ATK: 2500–3000/DEF: 1300).

As Ivan said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "First I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Command Knight!"

Command Knight soon returned. (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1900). (4/ATK: 1500–1900/1600).

As Ivan said, "I play Pot of Greed! So now I can draw two cards." He drew two cards as he said, "I sacrifice my Warrior Lady to summon Freed the Matchless General!"

A blonde, middle–aged man in light–blue armor appeared and had a long–sword in on his hip. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700). (6/ATK: 2300–2700/DEF: 1700).

As Ivan said, "And to end this quickly, I'll add United We Stand to my Command Knight…" As Stan said, "No you don't!" As he said, "I activate my Trap Magic Jammer by discarding one card from my hand I can negate your Spell card." As he discarded a card and United We Stand was destroyed. (4/ATK: 3000–2500/DEF: 1300).

As Ivan said, "You fell for it, for I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! So say goodbye to Mage Power!"

The harsh tornado appeared blowing away Mage Power. (4/ATK: 2500–1500/DEF: 1300).

Then they heard someone saying, "Stan!"

They turned to see Alexis and Bree walking towards them as Stan asks, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

As Alexis said, "We were about to go back to our dorm."

As Bree said, "When we saw you two dueling, so we might come by and watch."

As Ivan said, "While you're bust talking to those two, I have Freed attack Garren!"

Freed removed his sword from the scabbard and rush toward Garren as he took the slash across the chest, as he exploded into pixel.

 **Stan:** 2700

 **Ivan:** 2700

As Ivan said, "Command Knight attack Faiz!"

Command Knight charged at Faiz and slash him across the chest as he exploded.

 **Stan:** 2600

 **Ivan:** 2700

As Ivan said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown." A facedown card appeared at Ivan's feet.

Stan draw a card as he said, "I activate Card of Demise! Which means I can draw five new cards, but I have to discard them during my 5th Standby Phase." He drew his five cards as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK Mode!"

 _A Silhouette of a man appear on_ his waist was the belt as he took out the Driver On Ring and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"** It flashed before transforming into the WizarDriver. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that as the Silhouette then raised his left hand as he had the Flame Ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like a helmet. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he placed the ring over the belt. As the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** The Silhouette held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from the Silhouette's left side across his body to the right as the Silhouette had completely change was completed. As he transformed into Wizard. Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it and said, " _Its…ShowTime._ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

Ivan draw a card as he said, "Freed attack Wizard!"

Freed rushed into Wizard as Stan said, "I activate Wizard's EARTH Ability! When he's targeted by an opponent's Monster he switches to DEF mode and his DEF points are doubled until the end of the turn! However, I can't switch his mode until the end of my next turn."

Wizard then switched the Flame Ring with a topaz ring then used the switch lever again. As the Wizard Driver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** He placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LAND PLEASE!"** A magical circle appeared under him as the WizarDriver announced, **"DO DO DO DO DO DON! DON DO DO DON!"** The seal went under up his body, rocks and stones emerged and collided with his body, turning the rubies and red on his outfit into topaz and yellow. His mask changed from a round ruby to a square topaz. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550–3100).

Wizard push the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He slid a new ring, another amber ring that featured a dragon with a shield as he placed the ring over the Hand Author. As the WizarDriver announced, **"DEFEND PLEASE!"** The next thing that happened was a stone barrier appeared and Freed slammed into the earthen wall, bouncing back.

 **Stan:** 2600

 **Ivan:** 2300

As Ivan said, "Whatever, I activate my facedown card, Just Desserts!"

A ghostly hand appeared from the Trap and grabbed Stan's Duel disk draining the life points out of it.

 **Stan:** 1600

 **Ivan:** 2300

As Ivan said, "Just Desserts takes off 500 points for every monster you have on the field!" As he said, "I'll end my turn, but make sure you finish up quick so I can go after that other kid."

As Casandra asks "Other kid?"

As Stan said, "They were picking on a little boy name Blair, it's the reason why I'm dueling."

As Bree said, "That's just wrong."

As Alexis asks "Where is the new student?"

As Stan said, "He ran off before the duel started. But at least he's safe… My draw!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Gun Form in ATK Mode!"

A purple creature appeared and had a face that looked more menacing then Momotaros. He had two spikes coming out of his head and menacing eyes. He looked like he was wearing a mantle on his waist. He wore a purple chest plate and shoulder pads, along with overly large sleeve armor. He took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. Den–O pressed the purple button as it played an electronic hip hop tune as he took out the pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass over to the front of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"GUN FORM!"** Shard of purple covered Ryutaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Gun Form. As Den–O Gun Form asks, " _Mind if I defeat you?_ " He did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Ivan like a gun. As he said, " _Can't hear you._ " (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

Den–O saw Sailor Moon as he said, " _Big sis Serena!_ " Jumping up and down waving at her.

Sailor Moon waved at him as she said, " _Hi there, Ryuuta._ "

As Stan said, "I activate Den–O's effect. You see once per turn I can halve the ATK of Den–O Gun Form to attack you directly until the end of my turn."

As Den–O said, " _You got it, Stan!_ " (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200).

Den–O reached for the pieces of the DenGasher and joined the first three pieces together before throwing up the fourth. He was also dodging his opponent's attacks whilst doing this. When the final piece came down, it attached itself to the rest of the weapon, forming a gun. Suddenly Den–O began to break dance and shot a salvo of bullets pelting Ivan.

 **Stan:** 1600

 **Ivan:** 1500

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Ivan draw a card as he said, "Freed attack Den–O!" Freed charged at Den–O and Freed slash Den–O turning him into dust.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Ivan:** 1500

As Ivan said, "Then I give Command Knight Rush Recklessly giving her 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1900).

As Ivan said, "Now finish off Wizard!"

Command Knight charge at Wizard as Stan said, "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

The vortex appeared stopping Command Knight in her tracks.

As Ivan said, "One more and you're done." (4/ATK: 2300–1600/DEF: 1900).

As Stan said, "A draw can turn the tides of the duel." He drew his card as he as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Blade!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the opponent as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "I Tribute Blade to summon Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form!"

Blade took out the Rouze Absorber. He put it onto his left arm as he reached up to his arm and opened his device. Inside were his royal cards as he pulled out Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades as he closed the panel. Taking the Queen, Blade slid it into his device. As the Rouze Absorber announce, **"ABSORB QUEEN!"** Blade slashed his second card through as the Rouze Absorber announced, **"FUSION JACK!"** The golden eagle appeared in front of Blade. The eagle fused with Blade transforming him in Blade Jack Form. His sword became longer as the Blay Rouzer extended. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200).

As Stan said, "I play the Field Spell Kamen Sailor City!"

A slot for the Field Spell opened up and placed it in there. Soon Kamen Sailor City appeared.

As Stan said, "When a Kamen Rider or Sailor Scout attacks they gain 1000 ATK Points!" (8/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2200).

As Stan said, "Blade attack Freed with Lighting Slash!"

Blade spread the panels in his sword Pulling the Two of Spades and the Six of Spades, he closed the panels and slashed the card through the Blay Rouzer announced, **"THUNDER! SLASH!"** The two images appeared behind him the Slash Lizard went into his sword while the Thunder Deer went into his wings as the Blay Rouzer announced, **"LIGHTING SLASH!"** Blade's wings once again spread out behind him and took him into the air. Freed watched as Blade flew towards it. Blade move past it as he turn around and flew into the air it looked up to see Blade coming down at him with his electrified sword. He slashed down on Freed as it began to explode.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Ivan:** 700

As Stan said, "I activate Blade's effect when he destroys a monster that monsters ATK points get deducted to your life point."

Blade flew towards Ivan and slash him across the chest.

 **Stan:** 500

 **Ivan:** 0

The holograms vanished as Stan turned to Alexis and Bree as he asks "So, what do you think?"

As Bree said, "Not bad."

As Alexis said, "Not bad at all."

As Casandra said, "You're really getting good."

As Stan said, "Thanks, now I got to go back to my dorm. See ya." He ran back to the dorm.

That night, Alexis walked along the dock, headed straight for the lighthouse where Zane, Casandra and Bree stood waiting for her.

As Alexis said, "Wow, a cold, wet dock in the middle of the night…you sure do know how to show a girl a good time."

Zane ignored the sarcasm, as he said, "Lex, Bree, Casandra, I caught Jaden in my room earlier today,"

As Casandra asks "Jaden?" As she asks, "What would he be doing in your room?"

Zane held out an open palm, showing them a wooden barrette with a cute Duel Monster on it, as he said, "I dunno, but check this out."

Alexis eyed the piece of jewelry and turned to Zane as she said, "That's a girl's hairclip…"

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was coming back from the shower as he said, "Alright, Jaden, the outhouse is all yours." Then he notices that only Chumley was in the room as he asks "Jay?" As he asks, "Where is everybody?"

Chumley stood up from his bed as he said, "Thought they were with you."

As Syrus asks "I hope not I was taking a shower. So, you're saying you haven't seen Jaden since they went running off?"

As Chumley said, "That's what I'm saying. Course my eyes where shut for my six hour nap."

As Syrus said, "I hope everything's okay."

Then Stan came in as he asks "Syrus, Chumley have you guys seen Jaden and Blair around?"

As Syrus asks "You mean you don't know where they are too?"

As Stan said, "Nope."

Blair and Jaden were at the shore where Jaden and Syrus dueled as Blair said, "Listen, Jaden. The fact that I'm a girl has to remain a secret."

As Jaden asks, "But what for Blair?"

Blair just groan as Jaden said, "Look, I don't want to blow your cover but if I'm gonna keep a secret I think I should at least know what it is."

As Blair said, "No!" As she said, "You don't need to know why. Nobody does. You got that?"

As Jaden said, "Fine," He reached into the backpack and pulled out two duel disks. As he said, "But if you're not gonna tell me, you're gonna at least have to duel me."

As Blair asks "What?"

Jaden gave one to Blair as he said, "Get your game on!"

As Blair asks "A duel? How would that solve anything?"

As Jaden said, "In a duel the truth always comes out."

As Blair said, "Fine, but if I win though, you keep quiet without having me to explain myself."

As Jaden said, "Hey, this duel will tell me everything al I need to know."

Up from above, Stan, Syrus, and Chumley were eavesdropping on the conversation, but they couldn't hear well.

As Chumley said, "Well, we found him."

As Syrus asks, "Well, what are they talking about?"

As Stan asks, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

As Chumley said, "Don't know, but it looks pretty serious."

As Syrus said, "I knew this would happen, Jaden's found a new best pal to hang around with."

Then they heard someone saying, "That's not it, Syrus."

The boys turned to see Zane, Alexis and Bree as Zane said, "Blair's not really a guy, she's a girl."

As Bree said, "Yeah, the Obelisk Blue security cams caught her sneaking around Zane's room."

As Alexis said, "What the cameras didn't show is why Blair went through the trouble,"

As Casandra said, "I guess we're gonna find out."

Syrus looked thoughtful as he looked down at Jaden as he asks, "Wonder how Jaden plans to solve that mystery?"

Then they heard Jaden and Blair saying at the same time "Duel!"

All of them turned down to the action that was about to unfold between Jaden and Blair.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Blair:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Time to throwdown!" He and Blair drew their initial hand.

As Blair said, "Alright!" She draws her card as she said, "Get ready to fall in love!" She placed a card onto her disk, as she said, "I summon Maiden in Love!"

A young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress came to the field. She had a dreamy expression on her face like she was in love. (2/ATK: 400/DEF: 300).

As Syrus said, "She's cute!"

Chumley grumbled a bit while Stan laughed at their mannerisms.

As Jaden said, "Ok…my turn…" Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand, as he said, "So many choices, but I think I'll go with this one!" He slapped a monster card he drew onto his disk, as he said, "Elemental Hero Avian!"

Avian appeared facing the Maiden in love. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "Attack!"

As Syrus said, "Oh, my poor helpless maiden…"

As Chumley asks "Hey, who says she's yours?"

As Bree said, "Boys focus!"

As Casandra said, "Now's not the time to fight."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, let the monsters do the fighting instead."

As Jaden said, "Quill Cascade!"

Avian beat his wings hard and sent his quills down onto the Maiden, who gasped in both surprise and pain before falling down to her knees to cover herself from the attack. Blair was enduring the wind that was blown her way.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Blair:** 3400

As Blair said, "You may have broken her heart, Jaden, but she lives to love another day!" As she said, "You see, as long as she's in ATK Mode, her ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle!"

As Bree said, "Reminds me of the Unhappy Girl's effect," As she said, "It can stay on the field as long as she's in ATK Mode but stops monsters from attacking after the damage."

As Stan said, "I wonder what this one does…"

A soft hooting grabbed Jaden's attention. Jaden turned to see Winged Kuriboh floating beside him. As Jaden asks, "Hey Winged Kuriboh, what's up?"

Winged Kuriboh pointed to the field ahead and Jaden turned, only to see Avian kneeling beside the Maiden. As Jaden asks, "What's going on?"

As Avian asks " _My…my lady, are you alright?_ "

As Maiden said, " _Maybe, maybe not,_ "

Jaden stepped back as he asks in shock "WHAT?!" As he said, "C'mon, Avian, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in ATK Mode, not in love!"

As Syrus said, "Looks like we've got some competition,"

Chumley was looking at the Maiden.

Then Blade, Sailor Moon and Mars appeared as Blade asks, " _You guys seeing what I'm seeing?_ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Yeah,_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _I_ _sure am. Pretty freaky._ "

As Jaden asks, "My monster is head over heels, could it get any worse?"

Blair hummed playfully, as she said, "Actually, it could…" As she said, "You see, my Maiden has another effect. Whichever monster attacks her, gets a Maiden Counter!"

Her Maiden blew a kiss towards Avian, who blushed as a small pink heart appeared on his chest.

As Jaden asks, "What's a Maiden Counter?"

Blair wagged a finger, as she said, "You'll find out…" As she said, "But moving on now," She drew her next card and looked at her hand, then inserted a card into the slot beneath her monster, as she said, "I play the Equip card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!"

Both players and their audience watched as a small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed the Maiden on the cheek.

As Blair said, "Now…" She pointed at Avian as she said, "I'll have her attack!"

The Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow–motion love scene, as she said, " _Oh Mister Avian Hero, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug_ ,"

Avian, surprised by what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly, as she asks, " _Why did you do that?_ " She took her face into her hands and began to cry, as she said, " _You're so mean!_ "

As Avian said, " _My lady…_ " He knelt down as he said, " _Please accept my apologies,_ "

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him, as she said, " _Ok._ " With Avian's help, she climbed to her feet, as she asks sweetly " _Now, will you do me a little favor?_ "

As Avian said, " _Anything, my Lady,_ "

As Maiden asks " _Good, see him?_ " She pointed at Jaden as she said, " _Take him down!_ "

As Avian said, " _Done!_ "

Avian leapt into the air and blew his wings hard at Jaden, sending near invisible air–blades at him. Jaden covered his face as the attack ripped through him.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Blair:** 3400

As Jaden said, "Avian! Snap out of it!" As he asks "Can't you see she's totally just using you?!"

As Syrus said, "She can use me any time!"

As Chumley said in his thought "I never felt this way without a grilled cheese…"

Blair giggled as Avian came to her area, alongside the Maiden, as she said, "Sorry Jaden, but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss activates! That allows me to take control of one your monster, and sure, it costs me some Life Points, but it's about to cost you a lot more!"

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Blair:** 2800

Blair looked through her hand and picked a card from it as she said, "Well, since I've taken control of your only monster, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn,"

As Jaden said, "Man…Avian's fallen in love and I'm falling behind!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it. As he said in his thought "Sparkman…" As he said in his thought "But if I attack, he'll fall for Maiden just like Avian did! Still, I gotta do something…" As Jaden said, "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!"

Sparkman showed up in an electric current. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "I hate to do it, Avian, but you're either with me or against. Sparkman, attack Avian with Static Shockwave!"

Blair pressed a button on her disk as the electrical assault approached Avian, as she said, "I don't think so! I play the Trap card Defense Maiden!"

To Jaden's and Avian's surprise, the Maiden in Love stepped in just as the blast came and took the full hit, enduring a best she could.

As Blair said, "See? It redirects Sparkman's attack from Avian to my Maiden, so that she gets hit instead of Avian," As she said, "And you know what that means…"

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Blair:** 1600

The Maiden fell to her knees after taking the hit, crying. Avian knelt down beside her again, glaring at Sparkman as he said, " _Sparkman, you dare attack a defenseless Maiden? For shame, Sparkman, for shame!_ "

Sparkman clutched his helmet, apparently distraught at what he had done to the girl and started crying a bit, as he said, " _You're right,_ " As he said, " _Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!_ "

As the Maiden in love asks " _Anything?_ " As she said winking at him " _Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure something will come to mind later,_ "

Sparkman felt overjoyed as he said, " _Just simply say the word, my darling!_ " A pink heart appeared on his chest.

While Jaden groaned, Blair smiled as she said, "And she will now that Sparkman has a Maiden Counter…"

Syrus smiled as he and Chumley looked down at the Maiden, as he asks "I want one! How do I get a Maiden Counter?"

Chumley nodded as he said, "Yeah me too, I want one too!"

As Alexis asks "Uh…guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?"

As Zane said, "Try and remember who you're talking to," As he said, "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

As Alexis asks "So, what happen, Sy, did she break your heart?" As she asks, "Or did you decide to see other monsters?"

As Casandra said, "Aw, Syrus has a card crush."

As Stan said, "Bree, you may wanna hide your card."

As Bree said, "It's not leaving my pocket…"

As Blair said, "Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her card, as she said, "I activate the Equip Spell card, Happy Marriage! Now my Maiden gains as many ATK points as Avian has…that is, if Avian says 'I do' of course!"

The Maiden changed her wardrobe from her yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Avian's arm and looked up at him.

As Avian said, " _It would be my honor,_ " He took her arm into his.

The Maiden gained her points from the Spell card. (2/ATK: 400–1400/DEF: 300).

As Blair said, "Now, let's have her pay a visit to Sparkman!"

The Maiden ran to Sparkman, who dodged her move, causing her to trip, and Blair's points go down a little more.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Blair:** 1400

The Maiden cried in her hands as she said, " _Sparkman, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!_ "

Sparkman immediately went to her aid, as he said, " _You're right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!_ "

As the Maiden said, " _Alright, that's better!_ "

As Sparkman asks raising his feet " _What is your wish?_ "

As the Maiden said, " _I wish…_ " She pointed at Jaden as she said, " _That you'd beat up that mean boy over there!_ "

As Sparkman said, " _With pleasure!_ "

Sparkman turned to Jaden and fired off a stream of electricity. Jaden yelled as the powerful strike hit him in the chest.

Maiden glanced at Avian as she said, " _Well don't just stand there, Hubby?_ "

As Avian said, " _Of course not, my dear!_ " Avian beat his wings and soon the air blasts combined with the electrical arcs, causing more damage to Jaden.

Happy at her progress, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall. She sighed happily as she said, "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Jaden. I'm dueling for love!"

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Blair:** 1400

As Zane asks, "Dueling for love?" As he asks, "Doesn't mean she's dueling with love?"

As Alexis said, "Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it Zane." As she said, "She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into your room?"

Syrus' face turned into that of surprise as it came together, as he said, "She's in love!"

As Casandra said, "Bingo."

As Alexis said, "Big time," Alexis turned back to the duel, as he said, "And she's in love with you, Zane."

As Bree said, "It was that obvious."

Winged Kuriboh hooted to Jaden as Jaden rose to his feet after the double strike. As Jaden said, "Yeah, you're right. Playing two guys against a girl was stupid, but hey, nothing can be done about it now," He draw a card. He looked at his card, then his hand, as he said, "Of course! It's so obvious! If I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love, I'm gonna need a woman's touch and I have just the one. I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Sparkman and Avian both seemed to panic as Burstinatrix came to Jaden's side of the field, not looking very happy. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF 800).

As Avian and Sparkman said at the same time in panic " _Burstinatrix!_ "

As Avian said, " _Uh…I know this looks bad…_ "

As Burstinatrix said, " _Save it! You two are pathetic,_ " As she said, " _But your honeymoon is just about over!_ "

Avian and Sparkman stepped back as flames surrounded Burstinatrix's form. This wasn't good for either of them.

As Sparkman said, " _We're in for it now…_ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Wow, Burstinatrix is giving it to the alright._ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _Yeah, and she's gonna give it to them alright._ "

As Blade said, " _If there's one thing I learn is that never unleash a girl's anger at you._ "

Jaden stared at Avian and Burstinatrix as he said, "You go, Burstinatrix!" He took a card from his hand as he said, "Time to get our monsters back. I play the Spell card Burst Return! When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental Heroes to my hand!"

He placed the card into his slot, the little pink hearts on Sparkman's and Avian's chests disappeared and they shook their heads, as if they were coming out of a trance.

Avian clenched his head as he asks, " _What was I thinking?_ " As he said, " _I didn't want to get married!_ "

Sparkman hold his head in despair as he said, " _Oh boy, Sparkwoman will never forgive me if she found out!_ "

Avian and Sparkman stared at each other as they said at the same time " _Guy pact: this never happened!_ "

As Burstinatrix said angrily " _How about you two guys get over here or I'll tell the entire deck!_ "

Avian and Sparkman nodded and disappeared from the field, then appeared back into Jaden's hand. As Jaden said, "Alright, now that I got my two monsters back, it's time for a little payback!" Jaden placed a card into a spare slot, as he said, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix with my Avian to fuse and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman appeared on the field. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out Happy Marriage!"

The cyclone destroyed the Maiden's wedding dress, putting her back in her normal, yellow dress. (2/ATK: 1400–400/DEF: 300).

As Jaden said, "Now Flame Wingman…"

Flame Wingman lifted his dragon–head arm, as Jaden said, "Attack with Infernal Rage"

The Maiden screamed as flames engulfed her, and Blair covered her head as the leftover fire ripped past her monster and wrapped around her.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Blair:** 0

As Jaden said, "That's game," Jaden turned off his disk, as he said, "Thanks for the sweet duel, Blair!"

Blair signed and looked at him as she said, "Alright, guess I hafta tell you my secret then…"

Jaden shook his head, as he said, "Nah, I already learned a lot during the duel," He smiled, looking past her, as he said, "And I think our spectators learned something as well."

Feeling very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a short ways behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at Zane as she said, "Sure did. Love is on her mind Zane…"

Blair got to her feet quickly, as she said, "Zane, you're here!" She blushed a little, as she said, "I guess you know…I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room," She lowered her head embarrassed, as she said, "I've been in love with you ever since I first met you."

Zane nodded as he said, "At the Nationals…"

As Blair said, "That's right!" She lifted her head up as she said, "It was right after you won the Championship match, and right then, I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you!" As she said, "I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you, and I did!" Blair smiled widely and held out her arms, as she said, "Now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Jaden laughed as he said, "Get married that's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!"

Blair looked at Jaden as she said, "I'm not joking…"

Alexis smiled slightly at her, as he said, "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart," She nodded to her deck, as she said, "Just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use Spells and disguises to find your soul mate, Blair. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

As Blair said giving her a cold glare "Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" As she said, "You're trying to get rid of me!"

Alexis smiled nervously and backed away, as she asks "Zane, a little help please?"

Zane stepped forward, as he said, "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

As Blair asks "Dueling?"

Zane took something out of his pocket. He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her open palm, as he said, "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home."

Jaden stepped between them as tears came to Blair's eyes, as he said, "Hold on, why does she have to go home? Because you said so? Hello!" He waved a hand in front of Zane's face, as he said, "She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!"

As Bree said, "Actually Jaden, she has to go home because Zane says she's in second grade."

As Jaden asks, "Say what?" Jaden slowly turned and stared at Blair.

As Syrus and Chumley asks at the same time "In second Grade?!"

Jaden held his head as he asks, "So then you're saying that I almost got beat by a girl who's eight–year old?!"

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled, as she said, "Eight and a half, if that makes you feel better!"

Jaden fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. As he said, "That's why dueling so great! If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win!"

As Stan said, "That's Jaden for ya!" Then he walked up towards Blair.

As Blair said, "Thanks for helping me with those Obelisk earlier."

As Stan said, "No problem," He knelt down to her level as he said, "No one should pick on you just because you're small especially a girl."

The next day, they all stood at the docks, watching Blair get on board and to wish her a safe trip back home. As she said, "Goodbye, you guys!" As she said, "I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school…and middle school too, but I'll be back!"

Jaden laughed and looked over his shoulder, as he asks "Ya hear that, Zane?"

As Zane said, "Please," As he said, "By the time that happens, I'll be long gone…"

As Jaden said, "Well, that's true," Jaden turned back to see the boat move offshore, as he asks "I guess Blair's crush ends here, huh?"

Zane chuckle as he said, "Don't be so sure,"

Then Blair said from the boat "Goodbye Jaden, my sweet prince! I love you!"

That made Jaden's stomach pale. As Jaden said, "She's supposed to like Zane!" He turns to Alexis, who was holding back a giggle.

As Alexis said, "She does like Zane, but apparently she loves you…"

Zane chuckle and walked away as he said, "Good luck with that, Jaden,"

Syrus and Chumley started to follow him. As Syrus asks "Hey, Chumley, wanna go to the store and get some new cards?"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, I got one in mind…"

Alexis rolled her eyes as Stan, Bree and Casandra followed her, leaving Jaden by himself, as she said, "Do me a favor boys, and stay away from the girls in my deck."

As Stan said, "And mine too."

As Bree said, "Especially mine."

As Casandra said, "Also mine too."

As Blair said, "I'll see you soon! Write me every day! I love you Jaden sweetie!"

Jaden wave back as he said, "Wish they made cards to counter this."

I got it done. Hope you guys like it!


	20. The Duel Off

Hey everyone! This will be the Duel Off episode!

Chapter 20: The Duel Off

Today started at the loading docks where a certain store owner was directing traffic.

As Miss Dorothy said, "Keep it moving fellas, keep it moving!" She clapped her hands to about a dozen workers, carrying boxes and trunks from the boat's cargo area to the loading dock. As she said, "Booster Packs go there and Starter Decks go there you guys!"

Pointing in two directions. She was about to yell something out again, but a noise made her stop. She turned and looked down at the waves that crashed along the side below. She could've sworn that she had heard something, but it must've been her imagination. Shrugging, she turned back to see the workers had stopped moving the boxes and were now looking at her. As she said, "C'mon, I didn't say it was break time! Move it, move it, move it!"

If she had kept her sight down at the water, she would've noticed a dark form moving underneath the waves. The figure made its way past the docks and towards a bed of large rocks. When it came close enough, the figure reached the surface and pulled itself out of the water. The figure was that of a tall man with long hair tied in a ponytail, his wetsuit glistening with the salt water. As he climbed onto the rock, he pulled off his snorkel and looked up towards the building that occupied the center of the island. As he said, "There it is, the scoop of a lifetime: Duel Academy," He began to take off the wetsuit, eyes never leaving the building, as he said, "Now let's go see what kinda dirt I can dig up on the story that will make me my fortune…"

As Dr. Crowler shouted "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Crowler slammed his hands down on the oval table where he, Banner, Chancellor Sheppard, and other major faculty members were having meeting. Along with them were Zane, Stan and Alexis as Crowler said, "The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year!" As he said, "We can take no chances, so it's clear that Zane should be our rep!"

Sheppard nodded as he said, "Zane is our best student, but he's a third year student and I've received word that North Academy will be using a first–year student."

As Crowler asks, "Why would they do that?"

As Sheppard said, "Who knows, but in the spirit of competition I think we should use a first–year student as well," He turned to Zane as he asks, "You understand, don't you, Zane?"

Zane nodded as he said, "Of course, Chancellor."

As Stan said, "Hey, we got a ton of good first–years here." As he said, "Myself and Alexis."

As Alexis said, "Too bad we're already taking the tag duel with whoever North Academy has lined up."

As Stan said, "I bet it'll be the 2nd and 3rd best duelists there, no matter what the year." As he said, "But we won't let you down!"

Chuckling, Sheppard turned back to his fellow faculty members, as he asks, "Glad to see someone has some spirit here. Now then, the only question is who this first–year should be…?"

Before anyone could say anything, Zane folded his arms, closed his eyes and said, "Jaden Yuki,"

That thought made Sheppard look at him, intrigued by the thought of Jaden, while it made Crowler cringe at the idea.

Banner nodded as he petted Pharaoh, as he said, "I agree, Jaden is our best new student." He looked down at his cat. As he asks, "Don't you agree?" Pharaoh only mewled in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes and threw his arms up, as he said, "Oh, well if the cat says so…"

As Zane said, "Chancellor," As he said, "Jaden will make Duel Academy proud, trust me…"

Sheppard looked at him for a few moments, and then nodded; as he said, "Alright then, it's decided…unless someone has any other suggestions?" He looked at his colleagues.

Crowler grit his teeth at the thought of Jaden representing them in the School Duel, as he said in his thought "Jaden Yuki… that Slifer Slacker! Every time he does well, he makes me look bad! There has to be someone else…"

At that moment, a smile spread across his face, as he said, "Wait! Of course, Bastion Misawa!" As he said, "He should represent us!"

As Stan and Alexis asks at the same time "Bastion?"

Zane looked curious as well. As Sheppard asks, "From Ra Yellow?"

As Crowler said, "Yes, he's far more qualified and he's tested higher than any other first–year. So it's only fair Chancellor."

As Sheppard asks looking at Stan, Zane and Bree "Well then… how about a Duel–Off then?"

As Stan said, "Sure,"

As Alexis said, "It sounds like a good idea."

Zane could only nod.

After infiltrating the building and dodging groups of students and staff, the man from the ocean snuck into a nearby locker room and began to dig through the first unlocked one he could find. He smiled as he pulled out a large Slifer Red blazer. As he said, "Gotta blend in…" Taking off his black jacket and pulling the blazer over his blue shirt.

As Jaden asks, "For real?"

Banner smiled and nodded as he heard Jaden's reply to the news he had told his class, as he said, "Yes, Jaden you will be dueling Bastion in a Duel–Off to see who will be representing the Singles Divisions in the School Duel against North Academy."

Jaden turned and looked up at Bastion, who was sitting behind him with Jaden grinning and Bastion smirking. As he said, "I'm looking forward to this exciting match and I wish you all the best of luck."

Dismissing class. Some of the class left for the next class or something else, while the rest stayed behind.

Syrus ran up to Jaden as he said, "Way to go, Jay!" As he said, "You might be able to be in the School Duel!"

As Chumley said, "Except for Stan, no Slifer's ever done that before!" As he said, "You'd make Duel Academy history!"

As Jaden said, "Aw…" He rubbed his back head as he asks, "Ya think so?"

Then they heard someone saying, "I know so,"

Jaden turned to see Stan, Bree, Alexis, Zeke, Casandra and Bastion coming towards them.

As Stan said, "Besides, I've always wanted to see you and Bastion duel each other."

As Zeke said, "That's right!" As he said, "Can't wait to see you two throw down."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, that'll be something to see."

As Jaden asks, "Well Bastion, I guess the best man wins, right?"

Bastion chuckle as he said, "Best deck. Ever since my duel with Chazz, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters."

As Jaden said getting up to his feet "You said you would…" As he asks, "So are ya finished?"

Bastion shook his head, as he said, "No, but it will be soon,"

Jaden nodded as he said, "Well, til then, Bastion!" He and Bastion bumped fists together.

Bastion walked off, Stan, Syrus and Chumley came to Jaden, interested in what they had heard.

As Syrus asks, "Bastion's made a whole Deck just to duel you with?"

As Chumley said, "I dunno whether you should be really honored or really scared,"

Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head, as he said, "Well guys, I guess we'll find out when we throw down!"

As Stan said, "All I know is, it's gonna be a sweet duel with sweet cards."

Later in the day, the wet suit guy, now having donned the perfect disguise, a Slifer Red blazer, the man with money on his mind walked down the corridors of Duel Academy, checking out the scenery. As he walked on, he noticed a couple of people in blue blazers coming his way and smiled. As he said, "Hey, fellow duelist," As he asks, "What's shakin' around here?"

The leading Obelisk pushed him away, as he said, "Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!"

As the guy said, "Hey!" He turned to see a kid in yellow come by, as he asks, "Hey, how's it going?"

As the Ra student said pushing him away "Beat it, Slifer Sludge!"

The man shook his head, as he asks, "What is going on here? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

Meanwhile, the quartet of Slifers, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Stan, Bree and Alexis were walking until they saw the wet suit guy.

As Chumley asks, "Hey, who's that?"

As Stan said, "Don't know. Never seen him around before."

As Syrus said, "He must be new."

That was Jaden went towards the guy. As Jaden said, "Hey!"

Turning around, the man saw Jaden wearing the same color blazer as him. As the man said, "Oh…uh, hey…"

As Jaden asks, "You're old, how can you be a Slifer?"

The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic. The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic.

Jaden grinned as he slapped the older man on the back, as he said, "Hey no worries, it's cool, we totally understand! It just took you awhile to get accepted here! Don't be ashamed, old timer! I'll show you around!"

Jaden and the old guy ran off, Syrus, Chumley, and Stan were trying to keep up.

That evening, after spending the rest of the day of showing the 'new guy' around campus, Jaden and the others went back to the Slifer mess hall for some dinner. The man looked down at his tray of food, questioning whether or not it was edible. He looked across the table and saw that Jaden was practically shoveling food into his mouth.

As Jaden said with his mouthful "Ya might wanna hurry up," As he said, "Or you won't have time to get seconds!"

As the new guy asks, "Seconds?"

As Jaden said, "Or thirds…"

As Syrus said, "And sometimes fourths." As he said, "A garbage disposal was supposed to come in for us, but Jaden's got that taken care of!"

As the new guy said, "I see, well…" The new guy decided to dig in.

After dinner and after the sun had set, Jaden, his friends, and the newbie sat around the dorm room while Jaden was going through his Hero deck, which was currently spread out along the floor.

As Syrus said, "It does look good, but…" Syrus looked up at the ceiling, as he asks, "I wonder what kinda deck Bastion's gonna have?"

As Chumley said, "Dunno, but sounds like he some major time and brain juice into it,"

As the old guy said in his thought "I'll never get my story if I keep hanging with these twerps…" Before noticing something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, it was a card. He looked at the card and grit his teeth, as he said in his thought "Skyscraper…the card that ruined me…" He thought about the last time he dueled, facing a powerful dragon. He played Skyscraper in a desperate attempt to make a comeback, but somehow it made things worse.

As Jaden asks, "Hey, Old Timer, you ok?"

As the guy shouted, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" As he said, "My name is Gerard!"

But then just realized at the mistake he just made. As he said in his thought "Oh, no! I used my real name!" Gerard mentally groaned, trying to keep a calm face.

As Jaden said, "Ok, Gerard it is!"

Jaden smiled, then looked down at the card he was holding, as he said, "Hey, it's my Skyscraper card," He glanced at Gerard as he asks, "You like that card?"

Gerard scoffed and looked away, as he said, "Please, to like this card, you'd have to like dueling first…"

Syrus tilted his head up as he asks, "If you don't like dueling, why are you here?"

As Gerard said, "Oh! Uh…" Gerard began to panic again, as he said, "Ya see…I uh…I mean that I don't like dueling because I'm just not good at it!"

Chumley nodded as he said, "I know how you feel, I'm not very good at it either," He looked down at his own cards, as he said, "But that's changing…" He pointed to Jaden, Stan and Syrus as he said, "Once I started hanging out with Jaden and the others, and saw how they dueled, it totally changed my life."

Syrus turned to Gerard as he said, "Gerard, that's it! If you watch Jaden, you might get into dueling more and the best thing is coming up! Jaden's gonna duel Bastion soon, maybe you could drop by!"

As Gerard said, "Yeah, sure…" As he said in his thought "Please…I'm done with dueling. These kids should mind their own business." As he said in his thought "Seeing as these kids like to pry, maybe they can help me get the scoop I need!" As he asks, "So, you guys, I was just wondering. Do any of you know a rumor going around about kids disappearing? "

As Jaden asks, "You mean the Abandoned Dorm?"

As Gerard asks, "Abandoned Dorm?"

Jaden nodded as he said, "Yeah. We wandered inside it once and well…" As he said, "Very strange place…"

Once again, in the middle of the night, Alexis placed a rose against a stone on the perimeter of the old dorm. As she said, "Be at peace, brother… wherever you are," A rustling sound behind them made Alexis turned around as she asks, "Who's there?!"

From the tree line, Gerard stepped out into view. Since he heard from Jaden about the Abandoned Dorm, he decided to check it out. He waved at her as he said, "Why hello there…"

As Alexis said, "Hey, I know you… you're that guy we ran into earlier today." As she asks, "What are you doing around here?"

As Gerard said, "Well uh… I've heard around school that some students have gone missing here," He glanced at the dorm, as she asks, "Would you happen to know anything about this?"

Alexis stepped to the front and scowled, as she asks, "What's it to you, ponytail?"

Gerard eyed the rose and smiled, as he said, "Just curious is all…"

As Alexis said, "Yeah well, those students and how they disappeared aren't for your amusement!" As he said, "So just mind your own business!"

Gerard blinked, confused as Alexis walked away, as he said, "Okay… well I dunno what her problem is, but I'm not giving up,"

Pulling out a small camera from his pocket and snapped some pictures, as he said, "I'm gonna get this story!"

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion was in his dorm room, sitting at his computer. He had been doing research on Jaden's deck for weeks, and he was still trying to figure out how to successfully defeat him as he was typing away. As he said, "Countless equations, a myriad of theorems, yet still… I have yet to solve the problem that is Jaden's Deck…"

He clicked on the various pictures of his Fusion Monsters. As he said, "The, the Flame Wingman, an impressive specimen. Whenever he destroys a Monster, that Monster's ATK points are dealt to the owners Life Points. In order to stop him, I must stop Burstinatrix and Avian, so they can't fuse. Of course… even if I do stop them, Jaden still has the Thunder Giant. He can destroy a Monster that has up to 2400 ATK Points as soon as he's summoned! To stop him, I must take out Sparkman and Clayman before they can fuse."

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes focused on the computer ahead of him. As he said, "Think Bastion, think! I could assemble a Deck to handle each one of those Monsters, but that would leave far too much to chance. There must be a simple way to neutralize the threat… some strategy to stop those Fusion monsters…"

Then he said, "Wait a moment, that's it!" He then began to type furiously. As he said, "It's so obvious! Jaden Yuki, the code to your Deck has just been cracked!"

Everyone sat down in the Main Arena, waiting for the Duel–Off of Bastion Misawa and Jaden Yuki to begin.

Crowler was very eager, but not because of the duel itself, but because he was confident that Bastion would cream Jaden.

Crowler stepped onto the platform as the two duelists came to their respective ends. Crowler looked at the audience and raised his hands dramatically, as he said, "It's time, duelists! To find out who will be representing our Academy's Singles Division in the annual School Duel!"

Cheers erupted all around the arena as Crowler nodded, taking in the applause before waving to one end of the platform, as he said, "Introducing… from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"

More cheers came as fellow Ras, Zeke and friends of Bastion clapped for their favorite.

As Crowler said, "And on this end…" Crowler waved to Jaden's side, as he said, "From Slifer… some kid,"

As Stan said, "Show some respect Crowler."

Then Blade, OOO, Kiva, Wizard and Sailor Moon appeared as Blade said, " _This is gonna be interesting,_ "

As OOO said, " _I know, Jaden vs. Bastion this should be interesting._ "

As Kiva said, " _Knowing Bastion, he has some plan to beat Jaden's deck._ "

Then Sailor Moon said, " _Don't forget, Jaden's been through tough situation's before and I'm sure he's gonna pull through it again._ "

As Wizard said, " _Well, it's instincts against intelligence._ "

Above the seats, at the railing surrounding the stands, Zane walked over to Alexis, with eyes focused on Jaden and Bastion.

As Zane said, "It'll be instincts against intelligence here,"

As Alexis said, "Sure is,"

Then Stan, Casandra and Bree were sitting with Syrus and Chumley as Stan said, "I'm getting stock about this duel!" As he said, "I've been looking forward to this."

As Bree said, "Besides, no matter who wins, they're representing, along with you and Alexis, in the school duel."

As Stan said, "Sure is,"

Meanwhile, Zeke was on the railing as he said, "Good luck, guys you're gonna need it."

Then he heard someone saying "Hey, Zeke!"

Zeke turned and saw Jasmine and Mindy walking towards him as he said, "Hey Jazz, Mindy, you two keep popping up not that I don't mind."

As Jasmine said, "Well, you know,"

Mindy seemed to have some mirth in her eyes as she asks, "Say, is that duel between Jaden and Bastion is starting?"

As Zeke said, "Actually, you two are just in time, it's about to start."

Mindy just smiled evilly, she knew that Jasmine and Zeke have been hanging out since they first dueled she knew for a fact that Jasmine was crushing on him but she knew Jasmine wouldn't admit it to her friends.

Then Proto Birth, Birth, Accel, Meteor and Beast appeared as Proto Birth asks, " _Zeke, why don't you ask them to hang out with you?_ "

As Zeke asks to him "What are you talking about?"

As Birth said, " _We know you've been crushing on Jasmine for a while._ "

As Beast said, " _We're you're pals, Zeke and we know you for a long time._ "

As Meteor said, " _And we know when you start to like a girl,_ "

As Accel said, " _If you want, I can give you some date advice, after all, I am married._ "

As Proto Birth said, " _And we know that you have a crush_ " He put his hands together on his chest forming a heart.

Jasmine blinked and looked around as she asks, "Zeke, did you hear something?"

Zeke shock his head as the others disappeared as he asks, "Why don't you guys hang out with me?"

Jasmine smile as she said, "Sure!" As she asks, "Why not,"

As Mindy said to herself "She is so into him."

On the field, Jaden nodded to Bastion, On the field, Jaden nodded to Bastion, as he said, "Here we go…good luck!"

As Bastion said, "I appreciate the sentiment, Jaden," As he said, "But with the deck I've prepared, I don't need luck."

Jaden hold up his deck as he said, "Heh, well we'll see about that!"

While everyone was busy getting ready for the duel to start, Gerard had snuck into the library and was now sitting at an empty computer desk, a small PDA linked up with it. Gerard smiled as he waited for the password to be cracked, so he could hack into the database. As he said, "C'mon… show me some good stuff for my story!" Rubbing his hands together.

Back at the field as Crowler said, "Now," Crowler raised his arms again, as he said, "Without any further ado–"

As Jaden said, "Get your game on, Bastion!"

As Bastion said, "You're on, Jaden!"

As they said at the same time "Let's duel!" They turned on their duel disks.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Bastion:** 4000

As Bastion said, "Alright, first move!" Bastion drew, as he said, "I summon Carboneddon in DEF mode!" He placed a card sideways on his disk.

A gray, metallic dinosaur appears on his field kneeling and crossing its arms (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 600).

As Bastion said, "That'll do for now."

As Jaden said, "Man, a whole new deck and Carboneddon is the best you can bust out? Ok, whatever works for ya," Jaden drew his card and smiled, as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in ATK mode!"

Bastion watched as Burstinatrix came to the field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Bastion said in his thought "Hmm… only one turn and he already has half the equation he needs to create his favorite monster, the Flame Wingman." As he said, "Off to a good start there!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, sure am! I got news for ya, it only gets better!" Jaden pointed to Carboneddon as he said, "Burstinatrix, attack!"

Burstinatrix created a ball of fire from her hand and shot it towards the carbon dinosaur and it exploded into a plume of flame and smoke that soon blew away from Bastion, who looked rather calm.

As Jaden said, "I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" He inserted two cards into an empty slot.

Bastion nodded, as he said, "You don't waste any time, Jaden, I like that," He drew his next card and looked at it. As he said in his thought "Here it is! The one card that will win me this duel! But first…" As he said, "I'll summon Oxygeddon in ATK mode!"

Oxygeddon screeched as it appeared on the field, stretching out its wings. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800).

As Bastion said, "Now, Oxygeddon, attack Burstinatrix!"

As Jaden said, "Think again!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk and one of his facedowns opened up, as he said, "I play a Trap! Hero Barrier! With this card, if I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your monsters attack once!"

A blue barrier came in between Oxygeddon and Burstinatrix just as the former let loose a blast of clear vapor.

As Jaden said, "Sorry, Bastion, but Burstinatrix isn't busted yet."

As Bastion said, "Well played, Jaden," As he said, "Of course I would expect no less." He looked at the card he had drawn earlier, as he said in his thought "Of course when I use this card, it won't matter how well you play…" As he said, "I'll go and place this card facedown," He inserted the card into a spare slot, as he said, "And I'll end my turn."

As Jaden said, "Alright," Jaden drew his card, and then placed it on the disk, as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode!"

Sparkman joined Burstinatrix on the field. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "Next, I'll play the Spell card, Spark Blaster and equip it on Sparkman!" He watched as the Spark Blaster appeared on Sparkman's hands as he said, "This lets me change the battle mode of any Monster on the Field, and the one I have in mind is Oxygeddon!"

Sparkman fired off a ball of electricity that struck Oxygeddon in the chest, making it go into a defensive crouching position, wings folded in front.

As Jaden said, "Now, Burstinatrix can take him out! Magma Comet!"

In the palm of Burstinatrix's hand, a big orb of swirling fire, which was about twice the size of her own head, appeared. She pulled back her arm and lobbed it hard at Oxygeddon.

Bastion couldn't help but smile as his Monster was attacked, as he said, "Looks like someone has forgotten their chemistry," He shook his head, as he said, "Fire and oxygen don't mix Jaden, so when Oxygeddon is destroyed in battle by a Pyro–type or FIRE Attribute monster, it deals 800 points of damage to both of us!"

The fire swirled around the mass of oxygen for a few moments before blowing up, engulfing the entire platform in fire.

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Bastion:** 3200

Jaden looked up after covering his face from the flames, as he said, "Sweet move, your monster's ability cost us both our Life Points," As he said, "But I'd do it all over again and ya know why? Because now your field is empty! Sparkman, attack Bastion directly!"

Bastion grunted as Sparkman fired off a few bolts of energy that passed right through him.

 **Jaden:** 3200

 **Bastion:** 1600

In the stands, Sheppard turned to Banner, who was sitting a row or two behind him. As he said, "Looks like Zane was right about the boy, he's quite the duelist."

Banner smiled as he said, "It's true, we teach our Slifers well…" As he said, "When they don't ditch class…"

Unfortunately, Crowler wasn't enjoying the duel as much as the others. He was panicking because of the way it had gone so far. As he said in his thought "Bastion's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated and worst of all…" He pulled his hair hard, as he said in his thought "Jaden's looking better than ever!"

As Jaden said, "Sorry, Bastion," As he said, "But it looks like it'll be back to the drawing board again if you wanna beat my Deck!"

Bastion smiled as he said, "No Jaden, I think not. You see, I've already beaten it, it's just a matter of showing all of my work," As he said in his thought "And the matter of allowing Jaden to play the card that will enact my master plan to bring down his Deck." As he said, "Now, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn,"

Bastion drew his next card, as he said, "I'm summoning Hydrogeddon in ATK mode!"

Hydrogeddon appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Bastion said, "Hydrogeddon, attack Burstinatrix!"

Jaden watched as a stream of water erupted from the Hydrogeddon's jaws and rammed itself into Burstinatrix, blowing her to pieces.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Bastion:** 1600

As Bastion said, "Next, I'll activate Hydrogeddon's ability. Whenever he destroys a Monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon, and I happen to have one here in my Deck!"

Another Hydrogeddon joined the first one (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

Bastion took another card from his hand, as he said, "Next, I play the Equip Spell Card, Living Fossil! I can now summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as I equip it with this. So the monster I'll bring back is…" He reached down to his slot as a card popped out. As he said, "Oxygeddon, rise again, old friend!"

Oxygeddon appeared.

As Jaden said, "That's not good…"

As Sheppard said, "Impressive monster,"

Banner nodded as he said, "Yes, an impressive move, too," He looked at the duel, as he said, "It'll be tough…"

Pharaoh mewled in agreement.

Now, Crowler was enjoying the twist. He giggled from his place on the sidelines, as he said, "Bastion's looking magnificent; I'm looking brilliant, and best of all, Jaden looks like a complete fool!"

As Syrus said, "Come on Jaden…"

As Stan said, "Bastion's got Jaden in a tight spot."

Bree eyed Bastion's facedown card as she said, "And if Bastion's facedown card stops Jaden's next move, it'll be even tighter."

As Bastion said, "It's your move now, Jaden," As he said in his thought "And if you plan to take on my Water Dragon, there's only one move you can make, and it's the move I've been waiting for…"

As Jaden said, "Well Bastion, it's like they say: 'when the going gets tough, the tough get going'. So here I go," Jaden drew his new card and smiled, as he said, "Sweet!" He looked up at Bastion, as he said, "You got one of your best monsters out, so allow me to summon up one of mine!" He looked at his hand, fingers grazing the cards, as he said, "Now I may not know much about chemistry as much as you do, but I can still mix it up! Avian and Bubbleman, get ready to fuse with Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Avian and Bubbleman came to the field, followed by the image of his Polymerization card, as Jaden said, "Now, fuse!"

As Bastion said, "I don't think so, Jaden!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

Bastion waved his arm to his facedown, as he said, "Go, reveal Trap card! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! Now, by discarding one Spell card from my hand, I can negate your Spell card and destroy it!" He placed one card on the tray and watched as it was sucked into the Graveyard, and then he looked up at Jaden smiling, as he said, "And you can no longer use the Spell card that was destroyed for the rest of the duel!"

Jaden stared at him, completely frozen in shock as his Polymerization card was destroyed. As he asks, "Wait, I can't use Polymerization anymore!?"

Bastion folded his arms as he said, "I'm afraid not," As he said, "Which essentially means you can't use any of your Fusion monsters either. No Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant…none of them!"

As Syrus said, "No Fusion monsters?! But that's how Jaden wins all his duels!"

As Stan said, "And the Elemental Heroes are mainly used with fusions."

As Sailor Moon said, " _Jaden's in trouble!_ "

As OOO said, " _Yeah, and with Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell he can't use Polymerization for the rest of the duel._ "

As Blade said, " _Yeah, that's true, but, don't forget, Jaden still has Fusion Gate._ "

As Wizard said, " _Right, Bastion only sealed his Polymerization card not Fusion Gate._ "

As Kuuga said, " _I hope Jaden can beat Bastion without using a Fusion Monster._ "

As Kiva said, " _Let's just watch,_ "

As Bastion said, "Compute it anyway you like, Jaden, but the answer will still be the same…you can't win!"

His Water Dragon loomed over Jaden and his failed Fusion attempt.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the empty library, Gerard sat at his computer, impatiently waiting for the password to the database to be finally cracked. As he said, "If I can just get past this thing, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files…" He watched as his little PDA failed to get the right password and was about to lose it when it finally managed to crack it. He smiled as the screen changed and showed him Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the three Egyptian God cards that the dorms of the school were named after. As he said, "Got it!"

The screen changed again from the Gods to an image of Duel Monster cards.

However, they weren't really cards. Some of them were showing the backside, while other showed him images of different students from different dorms. One picture of a young man with brunette hair in Obelisk Blue colors caught his eyes.

Gerard leaned forward, eyes scanning the words, as he said, "Atticus Rhodes. Studying abroad on special sabbatical…" His eyes darted from side to side, seeing different kids with similar statuses. As he said, "This one too…and this one, and that one…"

He looked up some more as he said, "Him, him…and her too…" He scratched his head, as he said, "This is weird. All of them are studying abroad, but they have no forwarding address. I don't buy it at all, these must be the missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm and the Academy must be trying to cover it up!"

He smiled as he made some notes in his personal electronic device, as he said, "I smell a front page scandal and a major payday to the reporter who makes this story. Thanks for the scoop, Duel Academy, and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity!"

If he had looked a little more to the side, he would've seen a small monitor was turned on and showing the duel off between Bastion and Jaden. Jaden had just brought out his Avian in DEF Mode.

Jaden summoned Avian in DEF Mode. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Bastion stood confidently as he waited for Jaden to finish his turn, as he said, "Face it Jaden, with your Fusion monsters neutralized and my Water Dragon about to strike, you and your monsters are about to be all washed up."

As Syrus said, "I can't watch…"

As Chumley said, "It's not all bad. Jaden still has more Life Points,"

As Stan said, "Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that Jaden's Fusion Monsters have been completely sealed off."

As Casandra said, "I just hope he pulls through this."

As Alexis said, "Not much he can do now…"

As Zane said, "And it's all thanks to Non–Fusion Area." As he said, "Bastion's played this out like a pro. That one card disarmed Jaden's entire Deck."

As Crowler said, "That's it, Bastion! Show this Slifer Slacking Sludge who's boss!" As he said, "Show him he doesn't belong in the School Duel!"

As Banner said, "My, Pharaoh," Banner ran a hand along his pet's back, as he said, "This does not look good."

As Jaden said, "It's still my go, and I'll switch my Sparkman to DEF Mode,"

Jaden reached down and turned Sparkman sideways, watching Sparkman crouched down. As he said, "And that's all I do for now."

As Bastion asks, "Not much you can do when you've been stripped of the ability to use your favorite monsters, eh Jaden?"

Jaden shock his head as he said, "Wrong Bastion, there's loads to do. Like finding a new plan. It'll be tough, but I'm up for it, and then Bastion it'll be all the sweeter when I win!"

As Bastion said, "Yes, when you win," As he said, "Well, we have nothing if not our dreams, then I suppose however farfetched. Now let's get on with the duel, shall we Jaden? My draw!" Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, as he said, "I summon The Mathematician in ATK mode!"

A short man in scholar robes, a pair of thick glasses, a long beard and a staff appeared alongside the huge Water Dragon. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500).

As Bastion said, "You see, when he's summoned to the Field, I must take a card from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard," Bastion then did so as he said, "But if he's destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my Deck and add it to my Hand!" He glanced at his Graveyard, as he said, "Of course, none of that is very pressing at this moment. Now my Water Dragon is ready to surge into action!"

Water Dragon shot a long stream of water that crashed down upon Sparkman, drowning him and sending him to the Graveyard.

As Bastion said, "And now, Mathematician attacks your Hero Avian!" As he said, "Number Crusher!"

Mathematician raised its staff and sends a beam of numbers and variables at Avian, blowing him to pieces on contact.

As Syrus said, "Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse…"

As Chumley said, "He's wide open now…"

Meanwhile, Gerard walked down the corridors of the school, as he said in his thought "Now that I have records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune!" As he said in his thought "Sure, the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy, but oh well!"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Then Jaden said, "You're old…"_

 _Jaden slapped his shoulder, as he said, "Hey, no worries, it's cool!" As he asks, "You good, Old Timer?"_

 _As Gerard said, "Stop calling me that!"_

 _As Jaden asks, "Hey, Skyscraper! You like that card too?"_

 _(Flashback end)_

Gerard shook his head, as he asks in his thought "That kid! Why can't I just forget about him?!"

He neared a large arch–way where screams and cheers were heard. As he asks, "Huh?"

He turned and walked through the entry way, catching sight of the Water Dragon of Bastion's and Jaden standing on the opposite side of the platform. As he said, "How about that? It's that duel those Slifers wanted me to see,"

Gerard looked back and forth from the duelists, as he said, "The one that was supposed to change my life and look…" He smiled, as he said, "It seems Jaden is losing."

As Bastion said, "Well, my turn's done, Jaden," As he said, "So, if you still plan on beating me, feel free to go ahead and do your worst!"

As Jaden said, "Oh, I will. Because my duel is just starting! "

As Bastion asks, "Is it now?"

As Jaden said, "Yep, you see, we're different," Jaden looked at him, as he said, "You make all your moves on the field, while I make all my moves on the field!" He reached down to his deck, as he asks, "Alright, where were we?" He drew his card, as he said, "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK Mode!"

Bubbleman appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, when I summon Bubbleman, and if I have no other cards out, that's a good thing! Know why?" He reached down and drew, as he said, "It lets me draw two new cards, and one of them," He held a card up. As he said, "I'll play right now. Bubble Blaster! This lets Bubbleman get an extra 800 ATK points!"

Bubble Blaster appeared as Bubbleman took a knee and took the cannon over his shoulder. (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, Bubbleman attack!"

Bubbleman fired a huge bubble blast that crashed right into the Mathematician, blowing him to the grave.

 **Jaden:** 2800

 **Bastion:** 1500

As Bastion said, "Well played," Bastion lowered his arm away from his face, as he said, "But since you destroyed Mathematician, his ability activates, allowing me to draw one card," He took the new card from his deck.

As Jaden said, "Yeah yeah, but it's still my turn," As he said, "Now I'm gonna throw down two facedowns and then I'll play the Spell card, Mirage of Nightmare! Then I'll call it a turn," Three holo–cards appeared on the field. As he said, "See, Bastion, I'm no one–trick pony. You take away my Fusion monsters and I'll just come right back at ya with something else, 'cause it's not about the Fusion, it's about the monsters and all of mine are raring to go!"

As Bastion said, "If you say so, Jaden," Bastion reached down, as he said, "My draw!"

He drew his next card, Jaden smiled, as he said, "Time for Mirage of Nightmare's effect! During your Standby Phase, I can draw four new cards from my deck and add them to my hand!" He drew his four cards, and then pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "Now I activate my Spell card, Emergency Provisions! Allow me to tell how it works, Bastion. For every Spell or Trap card on the field that I send to the Grave, I gain 1000 Life Points!" He pointed to his first Spell card, as he said, "So I'll choose my Mirage of Nightmare!"

 **Jaden:** 3800

 **Bastion:** 1500

As Gerard said, "Not a bad move," As he said, "First, he uses Mirage to get new cards, and then he ditches it with Emergency Provisions before it can hurt him…" Realizing what he just said, Gerard rubbed his head, as he said, "Not that I care about this duel or anything anyway…" He turned to walk off, but stopped, and turned back.

As Zane said, "Quite impressive," As he said, "Jaden switched his strategy and he's still playing well."

Alexis crossed her arms along the railing, as she asks, "Yeah, but will it be enough?"

As Bastion said, "You're simply postponing the inevitable, Jaden," As he said, "You see, your deck is a problem that's already been solved!"

As Jaden said, "You're wrong!"

As Bastion said, "Well then, perhaps this will convince you then!" Bastion took a card from his hand, as he said, "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed, and thanks to its effect, I get to draw two more cards from my deck!" Taking the two cards and placing Pot of Greed into his Graveyard slot, as he said, "Furthermore, now there are ten cards in the Graveyard, lying on top of my Carboneddon, but he can handle the pressure…in fact, he thrives on it! Because of the gravitational force on Carboneddon, he changes into diamond, which allows me to use effect!" Bastion reached and took out the Carboneddon card and placed a new card onto the disk, as he said, "By removing his card from the Graveyard, I can now summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon!"

A new dragon descended with a beautiful hide of diamond scales, and a powerful set of claws, with an impressive set of wings. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800).

As Bree said, "Wow, a card for one of the Battle City days."

As Casandra said, "One that was use by Seto Kaiba."

As Stan said, "Bastion's too much into Chemistry…"

As Bastion said, "Now, Hyozanryu, attack Bubbleman with Diamond Devastator!"

Hyozanryu screeched and launched a stream of diamond shards. The diamond shards soared past Bubbleman, blowing his Bubble Blaster away. (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Woopise, Bastion," As he said, "When Bubbleman is attacked when he's equipped with Bubble Blaster, it's the Blaster that gets destroyed, not the Monster!"

As Bastion asks, "But now that your Blaster's gone… who will protect you against the Water Dragon?" He pointed to Jaden, as he said, "Water Dragon, Tidal Blast!"

Water Dragon fired off a huge and powerful blast of water and blew Bubbleman away in a bright blue light, taking a chunk of Jaden's points away from him.

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Bastion:** 1500

As Jaden said, "Go Trap!" As he said, "Hero Signal!"

From Jaden's facedown card, a beam of light shot into the sky and above them both, a big bold 'H' was seen, the symbol of the Elemental Heroes. As he said, "This activates when one of my monsters is destroyed," As he said, "Now Bastion, I can summon a monster that has the words Elemental Hero in its name from my deck or from my hand!" He placed a card onto his disk, as he said, "And I choose the Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Jaden let out a sigh of relief as Clayman came to the field in ATK mode. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

Bastion couldn't help but smile, as he said, "My, you just won't give up will you, Jaden? You certainly are one stubborn duelist."

Jaden scratched his cheeks as he said, "Thanks Bastion…" As he said, "At least I think that was a compliment…"

As Bastion said, "Anyway, I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Gerard stared at the boys as he said, "This is really getting good!" As he said, "I forgot how much fun dueling can be!"

As Jaden said, "Here goes!" Jaden drew his card and inserted it into his disk, as he said, "I activate the Spell, The Warrior Returning Alive! With this effect, I can take one Warrior–Type monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" He reached down and plucked the card out of the slot, only to place it on the field, as he said, "I choose Bubbleman, then…" He inserted another card as Bubbleman came to the field as he said, "I activate the card, Bubble Shuffle! With this, I can change Bubbleman's and one of your monsters from ATK Mode to DEF Mode!"

Bastion grit his teeth as his Water Dragon curled up into a defensive position while Bubbleman knelt down, his arms crossed.

As Jaden said, "Also, if I sacrifice Bubbleman while he's in DEF mode, I can summon any monster that has Elemental Hero in its name from my hand," He took a card from his hand, as he said, "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do, Bastion! Bubbleman, move over for Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Bubbleman glowed and disappeared, followed by Bladedge taking his place, its armor shining in the light of the arena. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

Zane smiled, folding his arms, as he said, "Those Fusion monsters may be Jaden's best, but that monster is a close second."

As Alexis said, "It's also going to be a close match–up."

As Cassandra said, "That's one cool monster!"

As Stan said, "And Bladedge has a Special Ability."

As Syrus asks, "Aw Jaden, what are you doing?" As he said, "That Bladedge only has 2600 ATK Points, it's not strong enough to take down that Water Dragon!"

Hearing Syrus's cry, Jaden grinned as the end tray of his duel disk popped open, as he said, "It's enough Syrus…when I do this!" He placed a card into the slot, as he said, "The Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

Gerard's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the huge buildings rose from the ground, surrounding the others. As he said, "Skyscraper…" Flashes to his final duel came back to him again. Tall buildings stood proud around him and his opponent as the duel went on. But, something happened no matter how hard he tried, he lost that duel.

As Jaden said, "Now a monster with Elemental Hero in its name battles, and it has weaker points than the monster it's battling, it gains 1000 extra points!" Then pointed to the Water Dragon, as he said, "Bladedge, show 'em what you got with Slice 'n Dice Attack!"

Bladedge flew across the field, thanks to a small jetpack on its back, and rammed its arm–blade clear through the Water Dragon's neck, blowing it apart. (7/ATK: 2600–3600/DEF: 2300).

As Jaden said, "Now, Bladedge's ability activates! When he destroys a monster in DEF mode, the difference between his ATK points and the destroyed monsters DEF points are dealt directly to you as damage!"

 **Jaden:** 1800

 **Bastion:** 500

Bastion looked on through the cloud of smoke, as he said, "Well my Water Dragon has a special ability too, Jaden. When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon's from my field!" He paused as his three monsters came back to his field, as he said, "Next, I activate a Trap card called Last Magnet!"

A huge round magnet dropped from the sky and landed hard on Bladedge's shoulders, Bladedge knelt down due to the weight. (7/ATK: 2600–1800/DEF: 2300).

As Bastion said, "This activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed," As he said, "Next, it attaches to the monster responsible for destroying my monster and then it lowers that monsters ATK points by 800!"

As Jaden asks, "Yeah?" He gritted his teeth as he said, "Well my Clayman can still clobber at peak performance, especially with Skyscraper on the field! Go, Clayman, attack Oxygeddon with Clay Clobber!"

People all around them let out waves and waves of murmurs as the Clayman flew over the platform and slugged Oxygeddon hard, causing it to blow to pieces. (3/ATK: 800–1800/DEF: 2000).

As Bastion said, "Good show, Jaden."

As Jaden said, "Well, I do what I can,"

As Bastion said, "Alright, it's my turn now," Bastion drew his card, as he said, "From my hand, I play the Spell card, Litmus Doom Ritual! Now, by sacrificing cards from my hand and field with up to eight stars, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!"

A sparking monument rose from the earth, followed by his two Hydrogeddons being wiped away from the field. In their place, an impressive warrior in a tunic and red cape, carrying two swords in his hands appeared. (8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

As Bastion said, "Doom Swordsman isn't affected by Traps, and he can't be destroyed in battle," As he said, "Essentially, he's invincible! Also, if there happens to be a Trap card on the field, like Last Magnet for example, my Doom Swordman's ATK and DEF points become 3000!"

A red aura seeped from the magnet Bladedge was holding and flowed into Lithmus Doom Swordsman. (8/ATK: 0–3000/DEF: 0–3000).

As Bastion said, "Now, Litmus Doom Swordsman, give Bladedge a taste of your steel!"

Lithmus Doom Swordsman let out a battle cry, then leapt over to Bladedge, and with a few quick swipes, it destroyed Bladedge with ease, even with the power boost from Skyscraper. (7/ATK: 2800–1800/DEF: 2300).

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Bastion:** 500

Since Bladedge was destroyed, Last Magnet disappeared, causing Doom Swordman's power and defense revert back to normal. (8/ATK: 3000–0/DEF: 3000–0).

As Bastion said, "Well done, now Hyozanryu, make me proud and attack Clayman! Diamond Devastator!"

Hyozanryu fired off another stream of diamonds and hit Clayman fast and hard. Clayman groaned as the diamonds tore through him. Within seconds, Clayman exploded into a fiery cloud.

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Bastion:** 500

As Bastion said, "There's more, from my hand, I play the Spell card, A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" Bastion inserted the card into his disk, as he said, "Now, by returning one Level 5 or higher Dragon–Type monster from my field, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed, meaning Skyscraper is demolished!"

Jaden watched in dismay as his tall surroundings crumbled around them, followed by his Field Spell tray popping open, tossing out Skyscraper. As Bastion said, "Finally," As he said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Zeke said, "Looks like Bastion's advancing…"

As Jasmine said, "Yeah, I can't think of anything that Jaden can do to stop Bastion now."

Jaden looked at Bastion for a few, long minutes, and then smiled, as he said, "You know Bastion, I don't think I've had more fun in a duel…"

As Bastion said, "I've enjoyed it too, Jaden, and I'll continue to enjoy it…when I beat you,"

As Jaden said, "Actually…I'm ending this now!" Jaden drew his card and looked at it, as he said, "Sweetness! I'm gonna summon a new Elemental Hero, and here he is!" He slapped the card onto his disk, as he said, "The Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

A dark–skinned, muscled man in a loincloth, a giant sword on his back jumped on to the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

As Casandra said, "That's brand new!"

As Bree said, "But not strong enough…"

As Stan said, "But it might be enough to help Jaden if he has the right card."

As Bastion asks, "A new one?" As he said, "Too bad he won't last long. I activate my facedown Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" He watched as his facedown was raised from the floor, as he said, "Now, thanks to this card's effect, as long as I have one monster on the field, any battle damage can be turned all the way down to 0!"

Jaden shook his head as he said, "Nuh–uh! Traps don't work on Wildheart!"

As Bastion said, "Is that so? Well, I suppose it's a good thing they still work on my Swordsman then," Doom Swordman glowed from the barrier, as he said, "Remember, when a Trap card is out, his power grows!" (8/ATK: 0–3000/DEF: 0–3000).

As Jaden said, "It's all good…" He held up a card, as he said, "I activate the magic of Cyclone Boomerang and equip it to Wildheart, raising his ATK points by 500!"

A large twister appeared on the field and weaved its way to the new Hero. As it approached, it slowly disappeared to reveal a huge boomerang spinning around and around before Wildheart reached up and grabbed it. (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1600).

As Syrus said, "His power is still short a thousand…"

As Chumley asks, "Yeah, what gives?!"

On the field, Bastion stared at Wildheart and the Cyclone Boomerang for a short time before his eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

As Jaden said, "I'll show you what gives!" Jaden pointed to the Litmus Doom Swordsman, as he said, "When it makes its return trip!"

Wildheart shouted and tossed the boomerang, causing it to spin rapidly along the ground, aimed right at the Swordsman. However, it was in vain, because before the Boomerang could even touch Doom Swordsman, a transparent barrier appeared and deflected the weapon, sending it flying back towards Wildheart. Wildheart yelled in pain as his weapon hit him hard.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Bastion:** 500

Jaden looked through the smoke, as he said, "Perfect! Now I play Cyclone Boomerang's effect. You see, when this card and the monster it was equipped to are sent to the Graveyard, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed and for each one destroyed, you get dealt 500 points of damage!"

Bastion looked up and watched as his Spirit Barrier shattered, just before the shards rained down upon him. He covered his head, but that didn't matter. The damage was done, and the duel was over.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Bastion:** 0

Cheers erupted all around them as the monsters disappeared and the duel disks were turned off.

Zane smiled, as he said, "I guess when it came to Jaden Yuki, Bastion miscalculated…"

As Alexis said, "Yeah, either that or maybe some strategies you can't solve…"

Then she heard someone shouting, "HE DID IT!" Alexis turned to see the man from the abandoned dorm the night before, cheering for Jaden's victory.

As Gerard said, "Oh yeah, what a duel!" Gerard pumped his arms in the air a few times before stopping, smiling, as he said, "Thanks, Jaden…"

Meanwhile, Crowler was wallowing in despair. He slowly sank to the floor, as he asks, "Doesn't this slacker ever lose?"

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat, "So be it. Jaden Yuki, you will be our Singles Division Representative!"

Jaden grinned as all his friends leapt onto the platform, whooping and cheering.

As Syrus said, "Way to play, Jay!"

As Casandra said, "Alright, Jaden!"

As Stan said, "That's the way, dude!"

Blade and the others nodded as Blade said, " _Good job, Jaden, you'll make Duel Academy proud._ " He and the others disappeared.

As Bastion said, "Indeed," Bastion walked up to them as he said, "You beat me fair and square Jaden, or rather, you beat this deck," He held up his defeated deck, as he said, "But you can be sure that there'll be another."

As Jaden said, "And another duel," As he said, "Count on it!"

Bastion smiled and held out his hand. Jaden looked down at it, smiled, and slapped it before shaking it.

Meanwhile, Gerard was walking through the halls then he heard someone saying "Hey, you!"

Gerard stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice from the night before. As Alexis said, "You were the creep who was asking me questions about the dorm," As she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Gerard smiled, his hands in his pockets, as he said, "Not what I thought…"

As Alexis asks, "What?"

As Gerard said, "You see, I came here looking for a story, and what I found was something very different," As he said, "I found the duelist inside me, the duelist I had forgotten about so long ago. See, I'm a reporter, a sleazy one, I'll admit it. I used to make a living digging up dirt. But I didn't always. I took on monsters and Spells before I took on tabloid pictures,"

He turned and looked at Alexis as he said, "It's true. I was…a duelist, just like Bastion and Jaden. But I wasn't any good, and I kept losing, and the memories were awful, but after today's match, it made me remember what dueling is really about." He took out an electronic disk. As he said, "I had a great lead that I was gonna sell to the highest bidder…a lead that would probably ruin Duel Academy,"

He hefted the piece of technology, as he said, "But I don't wanna ruin this place…not now. I just wanna help now," He turned around to face Alexis as he said, "To find them, all of the missing students. Including your brother, Alexis."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Alexis in silence, Alexis's face seemed to have changed by his words. She looked…more hopeful.

At the Duel Arena, the crowd continued to cheer, Jaden smiled and raised his arm in victory, as he said, "School Duels, get your game on!"

As Stan said, "And be ready for us to dominate it!" As he said, "Cause Duel Academy's gonna win!"

There we go, everyone!

Also, the OC who will represent for North Academy Tag Duel will be:

Blake Oliver (My OC)

Kenji Kōtei (Kamenreviewer Neos)

The next chapter will debut a surprise!


	21. School Dueling part 1

Hey, everyone! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the School Duels to begin! Also, we have two OC one is an Author. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 21: School Dueling Part 1

At Duel Academy, Jaden, Stan, and Alexis were getting ready for the Singles and Tag Team Divisions. As now, they were at empty Main Arena meeting up before the competition showed. As Jaden asks turning on his duel disk "Hey guys, how about we call out our Monsters for the final rally?"

As Stan said turning on his duel disk "Sounds good to me!"

As Alexis asks turning on her duel disk "Why not?"

As Jaden said, "C'mon out, Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Bubbleman!"

Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Bubbleman appeared in front him.

As Alexis said, "Don't forget, Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu, and Command Knight!"

Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu and Command Knight appeared in front of her.

As Stan said, "And last but not least, Kamen Rider Blade, OOO, Ryuki, Sailor Moon, and Decade!"

Blade, OOO, Ryuki, Decade, and Sailor Moon appeared in front of them.

As Ryuki and Decade said at the same time " _Yeah!_ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _Alright!_ " She did her pose.

The smiles on their faces, seeing their monsters joined to battle.

As Jaden said, "Yeah… we've got the sweetest Monsters ever!"

As Stan said, "With these guys on our side, North Academy's team is in trouble!"

As Alexis said, "And nothing's gonna stop us from doing that!"

As Blade said, " _Yeah, and we're gonna give it our all!_ "

As OOO said, " _And we'll go all the way to win it!_ "

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus, Zeke, Casandra and Bree running into the arena.

As Jaden asks, "Hey Syrus, what's up?"

As Syrus said, "There you guys are…" As he said, "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you three!"

As Jaden asks, "What for?"

As Casandra said, "The Meet 'n Greet, Jaden," As she said, "The guys from North Academy are here!"

As Zeke said, "So you three better high tail it!"

As Jaden asks, "Well why didn't you say so?" Jaden leapt off the platform, his Monsters disappearing, as he said, "Let's go!"

As Stan said, "Right behind ya, Jay!"

Stan ran after Jaden as his Monsters disappeared as well.

As Alexis said, "So am I!" Alexis turned off her duel disk and followed after the boys.

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and everyone else at the school were at the docks waiting as the North Academy's Chancellor stepped off of the bridge from the submarine. Sheppard beamed and shook the balding man's hand, as he said, "Foster, it's been far too long! You seem to be doing well."

As Foster said, "Yes, well, I've had plenty of time to recover after that defeat you handed to us at last year's School Duel."

As Sheppard said, "Oh, that was a long time ago," As he said, "Besides, it was a close match."

As Foster said, "Not really," As he said, "But I have a feeling that this year, it will be."

Sheppard nodded as he said, "Yes, I expect that as well! Well, here's to the spirited duels between the schools."

At that moment, Jaden, Stan and Alexis managed to squeeze between Crowler and Sheppard. Jaden look at both Chancellors as he said, "Enough with the 'hellos', I want to see my opponent!"

Sheppard lightly frowned at Jaden as he developed a big grin, as he said, "Yes Jaden, we were getting to that…"

As Stan said, "Well I can't help but feel the same way…"

As Alexis said, "Ditto."

As Jaden said, "Oh, great, I'll just wait until you get there."

Foster looked at the trio curiously, but stared at Jaden as he looked him over, as he asks, "Jaden Yuki, so your Duel Academy's Phenom…?"

As Jaden asks, "Phenom?" As he said, "That's the coolest thing I've ever been called, what's it means?"

Sheppard leaned over as Foster fell over at the comment, as he said, "It means be quiet!"

Stan and Alexis were laughing at everyone's mannerisms. As Jaden said, "So, c'mon, c'mon!" As he asks, "When do I get to meet my opponent?!"

Then Foster said, "Soon, young man. But first, let me introduce my Tag Team Representatives!" His representatives came out of the sub… well two of them… as he said, "For your Tag Team Division, I give you Kenji Kōtei and Blake Oliver."

The first, Kenji Kōtei, was an American who had brown hair, green eyes wore a black shirt blue jeans and white snickers.

And the second, Blake Oliver, was also an American boy, he had black hair, blue eyes he wore a white shirt with a red symbol that had a circle but in the middle was a diamond shape with four squares split up.

As Kenji said, "I hope you're ready, 'cause we are not gonna let North Academy down."

As Blake said, "Yeah, Kenji."

As Stan asks, "So this is where you ended up,"

Blake looked at him as he said, "Well, whaddya know? It's a small world after all!"

As Bree said, "Blake!" She ran over giving him a hug.

As Jaden asks, "You know him?"

As Stan said, "A friend of mine, Bree and Zeke's." He then walked over to Blake to give him a handshake to which he returned as he asks, "How you've been man?"

As Blake said, "Doing great. North Academy's been doing me some good too."

As Stan said, "Still, I can't believe you're part of the Tag Team Rep for North Academy."

As Blake said, "Sure is,"

As Blake said, "Kenji, this is my friend Stan Martian."

As Kenji said approaching Stan "Hey there." As he said, "The name's Kenji Kōtei or Kenji for short, and I'm your biggest rival."

As Stan ask sweat dropping "Uh, biggest rival?"

As Blake said, "Yeah when I told him about you he thinks you're a worthy rival for him."

As Jaden asks, "So, uh, where's the Singles Rep for your Academy?"

Then they heard a familiar voice saying, "Right here, Slacker!"

Jaden blinked and looked past Foster, at the submarine where other North Academy students stood patiently, as he asks, "Who just said that?"

The crowd dispersed and revealed it was an old rival from the beginning of the year, Chazz. As he said, "It was me."

As Jaden asks, "Whoa, hold on! Am I just seeing things or is that Chazz!?"

Chazz smirked now clad in a black blazer as he folded his arms as he said, "You got that right, Slacker!"

As Jaden asks, "Well, why are you here?"

As Chazz said, "For the School Duel."

As Jaden said, "I think it's sold out…"

As Chazz said, "I'm in it!"

As Jaden asks, "What, like a ref?"

Chazz's eyes twitched as he said, "I'm dueling you!"

As Jaden asks, "Wait…so you're North Academy's school singles rep?"

As Alexis asks, "Since when did you transfer?"

As Chazz said, "Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here."

As Stan said, "Like you deserved any respect."

As Chazz said, "Shut it, Slacker! It didn't take North Academy long to see that I get it… And with me leading North Academy, they won't suffer another defeat by Duel Academy." He then eyed the rest of the competition. As he said, "All of you are just speed bumps on my way to the top…"

Everyone around was surprised when they heard the sound of helicopter blade whirring, and the wind that kicked up in the area as a result. They looked up and saw two choppers hovering in the air above them. The door of one opened up and revealed two men in suits and ties. They both had the same hair color as Chazz, though one's was longer, and he had a shot beard, and both had identical grins on their faces.

As one of them said, "Hi Chazz."

As the other one asks, "What's going on, Little Brother?" As he asks, "Mind if we join in?"

Chazz's eyes widened as he asks, "Slade! Jagger! What are you doing here?!"

As Jagger asks, "Why else?" The helicopters landed and the engines began to die down, as he said, "We're here to see your big dueling victory!"

Slade nodded as he and his brother stepped out of the helicopter, glaring at Chazz, as he asks, "You are going to win, aren't you, Chazz?"

Then they heard someone saying "That's it! Beautiful! Just act natural…"

Now it got really strange. Despite the entrance of Chazz's siblings in helicopters, now the area was soon being invaded by men in things that looked like cherry picker trucks. Large cameras, hundreds of feet of cable and almost any other electrical device was soon carried around by the growing number of new people. As one of them said, "Set on Camera 1!"

Then another one said, "We're almost ready on Cameras 2 and 3!"

Foster turned to the nearest person, as he asks, "What's going on?"

As the man who seemed to be the director said, "What's going on? I think you mean when are ya going on, and the answer is primetime baby!" As he said, "This School Duel's gonna be broadcast worldwide!"

Jaden's eyes widened and turned to the nearest camera, as he asks, "No way! Me on TV, in full color, in full stereo?!"

Inside a nearby van, everyone watched as Jaden's face filled every TV monitor, his smile plastered on each copy of his face.

As Stan asks, "Dueling on Television?" As he said, "Hope my parents and my little sibling's are watching."

Then they heard someone saying "Oh I'm going to see the duel alright, but I will watch it here. And if I know him he'll win."

Stan was surprised as he heard a female voice behind him. He turned around to see a beautiful women with long black hair reaching to her shoulders with blue eyes, wearing a blue dress.

As Stan asks, "Mom?"

As Riley said, "Hi, sweetie."

Then Den–O Gun Form appeared as he asks, " _Huh?! Big sis Riley Sister is here? Where is she? Where is she?_ " He looked around until he notices Riley as he said, " _Big sis Riley!_ " Jumping up and down waving at her.

Riley waved at him as she said, "Hey there Ryuuta." She walked to Stan as she embraced him in a hug as she said, "I missed you so much, son."

As Stan said, "I missed you too, Mom." As he asks, "So, how you're doing?"

As Riley said, "I'm doing fine, everything has been going great." As she said, "Your father, the kids and I are doing great,"

As Stan asks, "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

As Riley said, "Sorry, but he had to stay with the kids, but he sends his love and wish you luck."

Then they heard someone saying "Ahem…"

They turned to see Alexis as Alexis asks, "Isn't it rude to ignore introductions?"

As Stan said, "Oh, right…" As he said, "Mom, this is Alexis Rhodes." As he said, "Alexis, this is my mom, Riley."

A round of handshakes and greeting were given until Riley poked Stan to get his attention as she asks, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Stan blush as he said, "Mom, she's just a friend!"

Riley giggled as she asks, "Then why are you blushing?"

As Stan said, "No, reason." As he said, "I'll lead you guys to the seats."

While everyone was getting settle in the arena, Chazz sat in a locker room, with his brothers standing across from him. They had brought him here, away from everyone else so that could have a small chat in private. It was no surprised that Chazz didn't want his family being around, as he asks, "You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast."

Slade turned to him as he said, "Of course we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan…"

As Chazz said, "Yeah, yeah…" He looked away as he said, "I know, I know!"

As Slade said, "World domination is on our grasp, Little Brother," As he said, "Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part, it's time you come through with your part of the plan!"

As Jagger said, "To conquer the world of Duel Monsters," As he said, "To be the best! To not give up!" He looked at Chazz as he asks "Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?"

Chazz lowered his head as he said, "I…I…"

Jagger raised to his feet as he said, "Don't deny it!" As he said, "You've always been the slacker of this family!"

Slade folded his arms as he said, "It doesn't matter, the point is that you can still make this up, Chazz! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!"

As Jagger said, "That's right!" Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase, as he said, "And the dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose!" He dropped the case onto the bench across from Chazz, as he said, "Don't let us down, Chazz! Don't let the Princeton family down! Now get out there and win that duel!"

As Slade said, "It's doesn't matter about that tag duel, but when you win, the world will know that the Princeton's are the best!"

With that, Chazz was left alone in the locker room, his only company was the briefcase of rare cards in front of him. He stood up and walked to the nearest sink, head hung low. He stood there in silence, the words of his brothers fresh in his mind. As he said, "Man up…man up…MAN UP!"

Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, as he said, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" He sank to his knees, as he said, "Show them that you can win…and that you can keep…winning…" Tears leaked from his eyes, as he said, "Show them that your supreme…show them that you can still win…" He punched the floor, as he said, "Go and win, go and win!"

While Chazz had his little breakdown, he didn't notice Jaden's reflection in the mirror. He had no idea that his opponent and rival had just seen him lose himself like he did.

It's time for the School Duels to finally commence! Every single seat in the arena was filled with a student from either Duel or North Academy.

Everyone screamed and cheered from the top of the lungs, chanting their favorite's names as the camera crews made their rounds, catching every bit of the fanfare. Among the North Academy students sat Slade and Jagger. And among the Duel Academy students, were Stan's Moms.

Foster and Sheppard sat side by side, in the large crowd of North Academy students Foster smiled as he glances at Sheppard as he asks, "Same bet as usual, eh Sheppard? You do remember, don't you?"

As Sheppard said, "Absolutely," As he said, "After all, old friend," He turned to Foster, as he said, "It's what makes this so special. Of course it'll have to be two wins to be fair."

On the sidelines, Jaden, Stan and Alexis looked onto the field while Jaden's friends were giving him a pep talk.

As Syrus said, "Ok, this is it. The duel against your rival." As he said, "You're arch–nemesis!"

As Chumley asks, "How ya feeling?"

Jaden glanced at Syrus, and Chumley, as he said, "Eh, I'm fine."

As Chumley asks, "Fine? Don't you mean 'sweet' or something?"

Jaden shook his head as he said, "No…" As he said, "I feel fine, it's just…I overheard Chazz talking earlier and well," He looked at Chazz, who was followed by Blake and Kenji as he said, "It's just too bad that one of us has to lose this duel. I kinda know where he's coming from now. From what I hear, it's not exactly an easy place…"

Stan shuffled his deck with Blade, OOO, Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Decade standing next to him as he asks, "Do you know what it was about?"

As Jaden said, "He kept saying something about being worthy of the Princeton name, or something."

As Alexis said, "These TV cameras are probably here because of Chazz and his brothers, not this whole event."

As Stan said, "And then, when his brothers asked would he win," As he said, "They could be the reason why he tries to do everything in his power to win… I'm sure you can figure something out, Jaden."

As Jaden said, "Yeah, alright. Good luck with your match." He ran off.

As Stan ask, "Alright, Alexis, you ready?"

As Alexis said, "You know it."

As Blade said, " _See, I told you Chazz wasn't a bad person._ "

As OOO said, " _Yeah, his brothers are pressuring him just because they want him to be the best._ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _It's not right,_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _A person like Chazz, shouldn't have this much pressure._ "

As Sailor Mercury said, " _It's not right, after all, he's just a boy._ "

As Decade said, " _Nothing can be done about it._ "

Sheppard rose from his seat, Foster following suit, as he said, "Attention, Student!" As he said, "Welcome to the School Duel–off between our two schools!"

Foster raised his hands as he said, "And now…"

As Sheppard and Foster said at the same time "Let this year's competition begin!"

Sheppard looked at Crowler as he said, "Dr. Crowler, introduce the duelists for the event"

As Crowler said, "With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler walked onto the platform, a microphone in his hand and a camera crew moving around the platform, as he said, "After all, they have four duelists among both sides that I know personally, and by personally, I mean I just adore them!"

As Stan said, "Now, he likes me and Jaden…"

As Alexis said, "Well, we have to be united for this event…" As she said, "And I think it's because your mom is here…"

As Crowler said, "First, from Duel Academy–"

The section of Ras, Slifers and Obelisks erupted into a huge uproar.

As Crowler said, "Alright, settle down, settle down,"

Crowler waved his arm to one side of the platform, as he said, "Introducing, Jaden Yuki, Stan Martin, and Alexis Rhodes!" More cheers erupted from trio's fans, friends and family as Jaden stood there, looking very calm despite the pressure and Stan and Alexis were waving at the crowd as Crowler said, "Yes, yes, now, from North Academy–"

As Chazz said, "Get off the stage!"

As Crowler asks, "W–what?!" Crowler turned to Chazz, who was walking up onto the platform with Kenji and Blake.

As Chazz said, "I'll introduce myself, scrub…"

As Crowler asks, "I beg your pardon!?" As he asks, "Scrubs don't have PhD's in dueling! I–huh?" He looked down to see that his feet were now tangled into the microphone's cord. Screaming, Crowler fell over the edge of the platform, landing hard on his face.

Jaden walked to the edge, looking at Crowler as he said, "Maybe you should go cordless next time."

As Chazz said, "Maybe you should shut up, Slacker," Walking over to him as he said, "It's Chazz Princeton's turn now! But then, I never did need an introduction, everyone here knows who I am," He looked at the crowd of Duel Academy students, as he said, "Or do you? You see, Chazz Princeton has changed! Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours, but the old Chazz left now, and the new Chazz is here. Here to–"

Then North Academy Student said at the same time "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Chazz nodded at the students as he said, "That's right, say it again!"

As they said it again "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! No mercy, Chazz!"

As Chazz said, "Got that right, boys! And with me as the top of North Academy, none of them will lose!" He turned to Kenji and Blake as he said, "Don't lose…"

As Kenji said, "You got it."

As Blake said, "We'll try." He turned to Stan as he said, "Hey, Stan, may the best tag–team duelist win!"

Stan nodded as he said, "Right!"

Everyone turned on their Duel Disks, as the crowd cheered their favorite side.

As Kenji said, "Here we go!"

As Stan said, "Let's ride!"

As they said at the same time "Duel!" Both players draw their opening hands.

 **Duel Academy:** 8000

 **North Academy:** 8000

As Kenji said, "Visitors first," He draw a card as he said, "I'll summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in ATK Mode!"

A ninja clads in silver armor and a mask appeared with a green garb over it. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000).

As Stan asks, "This guy runs with Ninjas?"

As Kenji said, "Nope, my deck has Warrior–Types."

As Stan said, "Cool."

As Kenji said, "I end my turn since I can't do anything else."

As Stan said, "Well then it's my turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Rod Form in ATK Mode!"

A blue creature appeared with a face that looked like a mask with an open mouth, but nothing's there. He had orange eyes, as well as a stone on his forehead and three spikes sticking out of his head. His body was made up of dark blue armor under chunks of crystal on his shoulders, his chest, his upper legs, knees, and ankles. He had two small shields on his arms, under his elbow. He took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the blue button as an aquatic theme tune played as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"ROD FORM!"** Shard of blue covered Urataros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Rod Form. Den–O took out the DenGasher and combine them into a rod and placed it on his shoulder and asks, " _Mind if I reel you in?_ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Blake said, "My turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo in ATK mode!"

At that point, a young man with black hair wearing a red and white body armor. The boots, gauntlets, lower region, and body being red, while everything else was white appeared. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

As Casandra asks, "Ronin Warrior?"

As Crowler said, "Ah! I think I remember what kind of Monster this is!" As he said, "These Ronin Warriors are somehow similar to Stan's Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts and Zeke's Kamen Riders!"

As Syrus asks, "Really?"

As Chumley asks, "But how did you know something like this?"

As Crowler said, "Obviously, you kids didn't know about the 80's, for sure!"

As Stan said, "Hey, Ryo good to see you again!"

Ryo smiled as he said, " _Well, if it isn't Stan,_ " As he asks, " _How you're doing, pal?_ "

As Stan said, "I'm doing great, making friends and having fun."

As Ryo said, " _Glad to hear that, but, right now, we're in a middle of a duel so, once this is over we'll talk._ " As he looked at Blake as he nodded.

As Blake said, "Now his ability activates. Since he's successfully summoned, I can add one Armor of Wildfire from my Deck to my Hand." He took the card which was a Spell Card and added to his Hand as he said, "Now, I'll play Armor of Wildfire! When this card is played and Ronin Warrior – Ryo is on the Field, I can Tribute him to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Wildfire from my Deck! Do your thing, Ryo!"

Ryo raised his left hand in the air while his right arm pointed in front of him as he said, " _Armor of Wildfire!_ " He makes his fist as he held it in the air as he said, " _Dao Jin!_ " He held his fists forward and red electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. Red samurai style armor was added to the armor he already had. Fins protruded from the forearms and added armor to the boots he had on before. The shoulders pads stuck out with blue marking. The body area having more red armor with the sides being partly blue. On his back were two swords with blue hilts and golden guards in black sheathes. He then held out his hand and let some of the petals gather into it. He raised the hand up over his head. They then transformed into a red helmet with bladed horns and a mask. When he put it on, the mask split down the middle and slid to the sides to show his face. A spotlight shined down on Ryo in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

As Blake said, "Since this is my first turn I can't attack, so, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Alexis said, "My turn!" She drew her card as she said, "I play Etoile Cyber!"

Etoile Cyber came out, spinning out of the card image and landed gracefully in front. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "And then I'll place one card facedown to end my turn."

As Kenji said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Marauding Captain!"

In a flash, Marauding Captain appeared. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400).

As Kenji said, "And when this Monster card is Summoned to the Field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Monster like Blade Knight!"

A warrior who was covered entirely in silver armor appeared, including helmet, underneath a black vest only just visible, a silver shield and a silver blade, it's helm red with an emerald in the center. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Kenji said, "Marauding Captain will take the blow for all other Warrior–Types," As he said, "I switch Grandmaster Sasuke to DEF mode. It's all yours."

As Stan said, "My go!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Axe Form in ATK Mode!"

A yellow creature appeared whose face was black and looked like an Oni with a horn on his head. His armor consisted of black armor under a yellow chest plate, shoulder pads, and leggings. He took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the yellow button as it played an old Japanese chime. He took a sumo wrestler stance as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"AXE FORM!"** Shard of yellow covered Kintaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other armor appeared. The armor hovered around Den–O's body before swirling to a new configuration. As the armors combine to him turning him into Den–O Axe Form. Den–O took out the DenGasher and combine them into an axe as he put the axe on his right shoulder as he cracked his neck with his fist and said, " _My strength has made you cry!_ " (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000).

Den–O Rod Form looked at Den–O Axe Form as he said, " _Good thing you're here, Kin._ "

As Den–O Axe Form said, " _Better late than never,_ _Urataros."_

As Stan said, "Now, Den–O attack Marauding Captain with Dynamic Chop!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as yellow streams of energy raced from it into the axe. Den–O Axe Form spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up. Den–O Axe Form bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air. Den–O Axe Form met the apex of his jump just as the axe was beginning to fall. His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Den–O Axe Form began coming back down. Marauding Captain looked up and saw Den–O coming back down. As Den–O Axe Form brought his weapon down on his opponent and sliced it right down the middle. A yellow line was visible in Marauding Captain before it exploded in a fireball which sounds echoed through the air. As Den–O Axe Form said calmly " _Dynamic Chop!_ "

As Stan said, "Now, Den–O attack Blade Knight!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as blue energy streams entered his DenGasher. Den–O Rod Form took aim. He then threw the rod like a javelin, allowing it to pierce Blade Knight and forming the blue turtle shell shaped barrier. Blade Knight was paralyzed and unable to move. Den–O Rod Form then did a mighty leap and was about to collided with Blade Knight.

Then Blake said, "Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack this stops your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

A vortex appeared in front of Blade Knight forcing Den–O Rod Form to stop in his track to return to his side of the field.

As Stan said, "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

As Kenji said, "Man, this guy is good just as you say!"

As Blake said, "Now's not the time to praise our opponent, Kenji. My turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Ronin Warrior – Sage in ATK Mode!"

A young man with blonde hair covering one eye wearing the same armor as Ryo but green. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400).

As Ryo said, " _Glad you could make it, Sage._ "

As Sage said, " _Better late than never, Ryo._ "

As Blake said, "And since Sage was summoned successfully. I can add Armor of Halo from my Deck to my Hand and then play it!" He did so as he said, "Now I Tribute Sage in order to Special Summon from my Deck, Ronin Warrior – Sage of the Halo!"

Sage extended both of his arms as he said, " _Armor of Halo!_ " He opens his hands as he held it in the air as he said, " _Dao Chi!_ " He held his hands forward and green electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. Green samurai style armor was added to the armor he already had. It was mostly green except for the underside of the arms, on the thighs and parts of the shins. The chest plate was black up to the neck. Green shoulder guards drooped over the arm instead of sticking out. On his back was a huge sword. The guard was a four–point star. The blade was a bit odd, on the dull side, there was some sort of handle while on the sharp side, a small piece near the base jutted out and curved down into a hook. He then held out his hand and let some of the petals gather into it. He raised the hand up over his head. They then transformed into a green helmet with olden horn–like 'antennas' on the forehead and a mask. When he put it on, the mask split upwards to show his face. A spotlight shined down on Sage in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900).

As Jaden said, "That's not good…"

As Chumley said, "Stan and Alexis' monsters are in trouble!"

As Blake said, "Then I switch Grandmaster Sasuke to ATK mode! Now Sasuke attack Etoile Cyber!"

Grandmaster Sasuke charge at Etoile Cyber.

As Stan said, "I activate Den–O Rod Form's other ability!"

As Jaden ask, "Other?"

As Stan said, "I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon one of the other forms from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard! And I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O Wing Form from my deck! Urataros, switch with Sieg!"

As Den–O Rod Form said, " _If you insist._ " His belt changed into something golden before he swiped his pass on it. As the Den–O Belt announce, **"WING FORM!"** And with that, the pieces of his armor detached before his bodysuit changed from black to gold and six white parts of his armor appeared and attached to him. As the finishing touch, his helmet has a cyan–colored mask that resembled swan wings, thus completing him. Feathers flew around him, he raises his hand up gracefully as he said, " _Advent!_ " Then he gracefully puts it down, as he said, " _At the top._ " (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "I activate Wing Form's effect, negate the attack!"

Den–O Wing Form combine the DenGasher to his boomerang and hand axe to block Grandmaster Sasuke's.

As Alexis said, "Thanks for the save."

As Den–O Wing Form said, " _My pleasure, Princess Alexis._ "

As Stan said, "No problem, Alexis."

As Blake said, "Knew you would do that, Ryo attack Den–O Wing Form with Flare Up Now!"

Ryo reached behind him and drew his swords. Ryo combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and jumped into the air and radiated with power. As he said, " _Flare Up! Now!_ " He swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword and crashed onto Den–O Wing Form as he exploded into pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 7500

 **North Academy:** 8000

As Blake said, "Sage attack Den–O with Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Sage took a stance and focused on his opponent. As the clouds formed around him Sage raised his sword above his head and lightning began to flash in the clouds. One bolt shot down at Sage's sword but did not shock him. The blade was covered from tip to base with glowing green power. As Sage said, " _Thunder Bolt Cut!_ " He swung his sword in a diagonal slash, launching a wave of energy at Den–O Axe Form as the wave collided with him as he exploded into pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 7300

 **North Academy:** 8000

As Stan said, "I activate my Trap Rider Call! When you destroy my monster, I get to summon a Kamen Rider from my hand or deck and I summon Kamen Rider Leangle in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Leangle Buckle and the Category Ace as he placed the Ace of Clubs on the tray and put it on his waist the purple belt strap came out and looped around his waist, fastening the Leangle buckle on tight. The buckle was giving off a pulsing noise as the Silhouette makes a motion with his right hand across his face as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He snapped the buckle as the Leangle Buckle announce, **"OPEN UP!"** The pink rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before Silhouette. As the projection comes to him as it phases through him before exiting, completely changed. He became Kamen Rider Leangle holding the Leangle Rouzer. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

As Blake said, "Blade Knight attack Etoile Cyber!"

Blade Knight charged in, raising her sword to strike Etoile Cyber.

As Alexis said, "Not so fast!" She reveals her facedown as she said, "Go Double Passe! Now I take the attack!"

Blade Knight suddenly cut around Etoile Cyber and slashed Alexis instead with one swipe of the sword.

 **Duel Academy:** 5700

 **North Academy:** 8000

As Blake ask, "Why do that?"

As Alexis said, "Since your Monster hit me, my trap allows the Monster you tried to attack to come after you," As she said, "Also, when Etoile Cyber, attacks directly, she gains another 500 ATK during the attack!"

Etoile Cyber gracefully raced across the field and landed a powerful roundhouse kick to Blake's chest.

 **Duel Academy:** 5700

 **North Academy:** 6300

As Stan said, "Nice work,"

Alexis nodded back.

As Blake said, "I end my turn."

As Alexis said, "It's my turn!" She drew her card as she said, "I activate Polymerization, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form my Cyber Blader!"

Blade Skater appeared on the Field, just in time for her and Etoile Cyber to race into the fusion vortex. One flash later, Cyber Blader jumped out and ready to fight. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800).

As Alexis said, "Cyber Blader, take out Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

Cyber Skater skated inside the battle zone and quickly cut apart Grandmaster Sasuke with her ice skates.

 **Duel Academy:** 5700

 **North Academy:** 5800

As Alexis said, "I summon a monster facedown in DEF Mode." As she said, "Now I'll activate Cyber Blader's effect!" As she said, "Since you boys have three Monsters, she can negate the effects of all cards on your side of the Field!"

The North Academy team gasped as Cyber Blader glowed with a brilliant aura that drained the powers of the three monsters opposite her. Chazz growled as his eyes twitch.

As Alexis said, "Now, I set one card facedown. Then hand it over to you."

As Kenji said, "My move!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in DEF mode!"

An elf with blond hair with a green helmet, and armor on its torso and shoulders, brown shirt showing its muscles with tan pants and helmet with a blue cape wielding a sword appeared guarding with his sword kneeling on one knee. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Kenji said, "Your Cyber Blader's ability stops since there's four monsters."

Cyber Blader's aura stop.

As Kenji ask, "Blake would you do the honors?"

Blake smiled as he said, "My pleasure. I activate Ryo's Special Ability! By skipping my Battle Phase, I discard one card, then I destroy a Monster on your side of the Field and you take Damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

As Duel Academies side ask at the same time "What?!"

Kenji discarded a card as Blake said, "Alright, Ryo, go! Flare Up Now!"

Ryo combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and jumped into the air and radiated with power. As he said, " _Flare Up! Now!_ " He swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword and crashed onto Cyber Blade as she exploded into pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 4650

 **North Academy:** 5800

The North Academy crowd was cheering on the damage done to the rival school. As Foster said, "Well, well," As he said, "After this duel ends in my favor and Chazz beats Jaden, I'll be having that prize."

As Sheppard said, "No you won't!" He turned to Stan and Bree as he said, "Come on! You can still win this!"

As Kenji said, "I end my turn."

As Stan said, "My turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Gun Form in ATK Mode!"

Ryutaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. Den–O pressed the purple button as it played an electronic hip hop tune as he took out the pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass of the Den–O Belt as the Den–O Belt announced, **"GUN FORM!"** Shard of purple covered Ryutaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Gun Form. As Den–O Gun Form asks, " _Mind if I defeat you?_ " He did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Kenji and Blake like a gun. As he said, " _Can't hear you._ " (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I activate Den–O's effect. You see once per turn I can halve the ATK Points of Den–O Gun Form to attack you directly until the end of my turn. Go for it!"

As Den–O said, " _You got it, Stan!_ " (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200).

Den–O reached for the pieces of the DenGasher and joined the first three pieces together before throwing up the fourth. He was also dodging his opponent's attacks whilst doing this. When the final piece came down, it attached itself to the rest of the weapon, forming a gun. Suddenly Den–O began to break dance and shot a salvo of bullets pelting Blake.

 **Duel Academy:** 4650

 **North Academy:** 5000

As Stan said, "Leangle attack Celtic Guardian with Blizzard Venom!"

Leangle open the case and he pulled out Four of Club, Six of Club and Eight of Clubs, the Four of Clubs held the image of a charging rhinoceros on the front and the Eight of Clubs held the image of a scorpion with an inject needle of poison, Leangle slashes it through the Rouzer as the Leangle Rouzer announced, **"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!"** The images on the three cards appeared before they were absorbed into Leangle's body as the Leangle Rouzer announced, **"BLIZZARD VENOM!"** Ice with a purple undertone began pooling at the end of the staff. The ice was so cold that mist was collecting around it. Tightening his grip, Leangle charged with the intent of running Obnoxious Celtic Guardian right through. Leangle stab Celtic Guardian in the chest sending him to the ground then exploded in a haze of fire.

As Stan said, "I'm ending my turn with a facedown."

As Blake said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "Now, I summon Ronin Warrior – Cye in ATK Mode!"

A man with light–brown hair wearing the same as Ryo and Sage but with light–blue armor. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100).

Cye saw Stan as he said with a soft British accent " _Hey there, Stan, good to see you._ "

As Stan said, "You too, Cye."

As Blake said, "And you know what that means. I'll add Armor of Torrent to my Hand and play it, so I can Special Summon from my Deck Ronin Warrior – Cye of the Torrent!"

Cye raised his left hand in the air as he said, " _Armor of Torrent!_ " He makes his fist as he held it in the air as he said, " _Dao Shin!_ " He held his fists forward and light–blue electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. Light–blue samurai style armor was added to the armor he already had. The chest was an even lighter blue. The armor on the left shoulder was segmented while the right simply curved down. The right forearm had three black claws, which reached from the wrist to the elbow, pulled back on a hinge. On his back was an odd looking spear or a trident, on a large section at one end was a yin and yang symbol as a small blade stuck out at the end while two curved blades stuck out at each side. He then held out his hand and let some of the petals gather into it. He raised the hand up over his head. They then transformed into a light–blue helmet that had a single fin on the top. The face guard covered all but the mouth as one whole piece covered the nose and cheeks as another piece covered the chin while a red visor covered the eyes. When he put it on, the visor split upwards and slid up to reveal his faces. A spotlight shined down on Cye in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600).

As Blake said, "And as long as Cye of the Torrent is on the Field, for each Ronin Warrior on the Field including himself, they gain 300 ATK and DEF!" (6/ATK: 2400–3000/DEF: 2100–2700). (6/ATK: 2200–2800/DEF: 1900–2500). (6/ATK: 2000–2600/DEF: 1600–2500).

As Blake said, "Ryo attack Leangle with Flare Up Now!"

Ryo combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and jumped into the air and radiated with power. As he said, " _Flare Up! Now!" He_ swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword.

As Stan said, "Not so fast! Go Sakuretu Armor! This destroys Ryo since he's attacking!"

Leangle deflect the blast back at Ryo destroying him.

As Stan said, "Since you lost Ryo, your Ronin Warriors lose 300 ATK points!" (6/ATK: 2800–2500/DEF: 2500–2200). (6/ATK: 2600–2300/DEF: 2500–2200).

As Blake said, "Cye attack the facedown monster with Super Wave Smasher!"

Cye held his spear out forward as water began to gather at the middle blade as he said, " _Super Wave Smasher!_ " The blast of water crashed into the facedown monster with tremendous force destroying it. The monster was Command Knight and she shattered.

As Alexis said, "Then I activate Michizure!" She revealed a trap. As she said, "Since you destroyed a monster of mine I get to destroy yours, like Cye of the Torrent!"

As Blake said, "Cye no!"

Cye shattered into pixel. (6/ATK: 2500–2200/DEF: 1900–1600).

As Blake said, "Sorry, Cye." As he said, "Sage attack Den–O!"

Sage took a stance and focused on his opponent. As the clouds formed around him Sage raised his sword above his head and lightning began to flash in the clouds. One bolt shot down at Sage's sword but did not shock him. The blade was covered from tip to base with glowing green power. As Sage said, " _Thunder Bolt Cut!_ " He swung his sword in a diagonal slash, launching a wave of energy at Den–O, the slash hit Den–O causing him to shatter to pixel.

As Stan said "I activate Dimensional Wall! Thanks to this instead of taking you guys take the damage."

Blake and Kenji glowed in a red aura.

 **Duel Academy:** 4650

 **North Academy:** 4400

As Jaden said, "Sweet! They in the league!"

As Bree said, "Impressive teamwork!" As she said, "Alexis use her trap card to take out their monster and Stan deflect the damage back to them."

As Casandra said, "Way to go, guys!"

As Chumley said, "Exactly what I would've done." As he said, "If I had those cards…"

As Zeke said, "Chumley, you know that Stan has the only Main Heisei Kamen Riders along with Blade's Riders and Sailor Scouts cards."

As Riley said, "That's right, after all his father and I did created the cards."

The others looked at her in shock as Syrus asks, "You and Stan's dad created the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts?"

As Riley said, "Well, his father created the Kamen Rider cards while I created the Sailor Scout card." As she said, "His father was a art major before Pegasus hired him as a card artist." As she said, "I created the Sailor Scouts and his father add it to his design. It took him a while before his proposed the Kamen Rider and Sailor Scout project. Pegasus seemed to love the idea of those Heros and Heroine. So, he gave him the budget and a team, and the set was created. After that, Pegasus decided that we should keep the cards a one of a kind and we decided to give the cards we created to Stan."

As Bastion said, "How nice of you giving the cards you created to your son."

As Riley said, "Thank you."

As Blake said, "I place this facedown and end my turn."

As Alexis said, "My turn," She drew her card as she said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader reappeared. As Alexis said, "I guess that's all I can do."

As Kenji said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blade Knight."

Blade Knight reappeared.

As Alexis said, "And now with two Monsters on your side, you gain your effects back but Cyber Blader's ATK doubles!"

Cyber Blader glowed in a blue aura. (7/ATK: 2100–4200/DEF: 800).

As Kenji said, "Not for long, because I play Spellbook inside the Pot! This lets us draw three cards." He and Stan drew three cards as he said, "Then I play Quick Summon! Now I summon Command Knight!"

Command Knight appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900).

As Kenji said, "When Command Knight is out, all warriors gain 400 AKT points!"'

As Alexis said, "I don't think so, due to Cyber Blader's ability since there's three monsters on the field, all cards on your field are negated!"

Cyber Blader glowed in a brilliant aura that drained Kenji and Blake's three monsters.

As Kenji said, "Well I sacrifice her and Blade Knight to summon Buster Blader!"

Blade Knight and Command Knight disappeared. In their place is a purple armor clad warrior with a sword that had blue jewels adorned on it. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

As Alexis said, "And now with two Monsters on your side, you gain your effects back but Cyber Blader's ATK doubles!"

Cyber Blader's glow stopped but gained a blue aura. (7/ATK: 2100–4200/DEF: 800).

As Kenji said, "Not for long for I play Block Attack! This forces Cyber Blade to go to DEF mode!"

Alexis gasp as Cyber Blade was force to DEF mode.

As Kenji said, "Buster Blader destroy Cyber Blader, Buster Slash!"

Buster Blader drew out his sword rush at Cyber Blader and cleave her in half, destroying her.

As Kenji said, "Sage destroy Leangle!"

Sage charge forward and slash Leangle destroying him.

 **Duel Academy:** 4050

 **North Academy:** 4400

As Kenji said, "Now we're back, your turn, Stan."

As Stan said, "Here goes!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. As he placed it on his waist the white center piece rotated a quarter turn clockwise facing the Silhouette's head and a little indention on the front for a finger to push the card in fully. The Silhouette reached for the Ride Booker and took it off the clip before opening the white part up like a book. As he took out his card. The Silhouette put the Ride Booker back on its clip as he held the card out as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he twisted the card around holding the bottom of the card revealing the back of the card. The Silhouette slid the card into the slot on the Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as the Decadriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again. As the Decadriver announced, **"DECADE!"** The symbols for the past Kamen Riders appeared in a circle with him in–between Kuuga's and Kiva's before they changed into holograms of his armor. They shifted over onto his body forming the real thing as a red holographic cards shot out of the Decadriver and onto his helmet coloring the armor as they turned to black and became real. As he transformed into Decade. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

As Stan said, "Then I activate Rising Energy! By discarding one card, Decade gains 1500 ATK points."

He discards a card while Decade glowed in a golden aura. (4/ATK: 1900–3400/DEF: 1700).

As Stan said, "Decade attack Sage with Dimension Kick!"

Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card. Decade then opened his buckle and put the card into it. As the Decadriver announce, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Suddenly, ten human sized golden holographic projections of the card lined up between Decade and Sage. Decade then leapt up and the cards followed, lining up in a downward path. With a loud cry, Decade fell through the cards in a flying kick position seemingly disappearing as he passed through one only to reappear in another. Once he passed through the final card, his foot gained three circles of digital energy around it. The kick smashed into Sage, sending him flying backwards before he exploded.

 **Duel Academy:** 4050

 **North Academy:** 3200

As Blake said, "I activate my facedown, the Jewel of Life! When a Ronin Warrior on my side of the Field is destroyed by battle, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the Field! So Sage of the Halo, return to me!"

Appearing on the Field was a small boy in shorts and a white sweater, as he said, " _Sage… Sage, please come back!"_

Just then, the intricate seed shaped jewel he held glowed as his tears hit it. In a flash of green, the boy and the Jewel of Life was gone, and Sage had returned.

As Stan said, "Well, I place this facedown and end my turn." Due to Rising Energy, Decade's ATK Point return to normal. (4/ATK: 3400–1900/DEF: 1700).

As Kenji said, "Man, he's amazing! I've never faced a good opponent like him before! This is getting my blood pumping!"

As Blake said, "Focus, Kenji! I draw!" As he said, "I summon Ronin Warrior – Kento in ATK Mode!"

A man with blue hair with a thin yellow bandana over his forehead wearing the same as the others but with oranges armor. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000).

Kento notice Stan as he said, " _Wow, is that Stan? Hey there, buddy! Good to see ya!_ " He waved at him.

As Stan said, "You too, Kento."

As Blake said, "And with him summoned, I can add Armor of Hardrock to my Hand and play it to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Kento of the Hardrock in ATK mode from my Deck!"

Kento raise both of his arms as he crosses his arms making an X in front of him as he said, " _Armor of Hardrock!_ " He makes his fists as he held them in the air as he said, " _Dao Gi!_ " He held his fists forward and orange electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. The armor was mostly orange and slightly bulky. The chest area was an earth brown and had a crest that resembled the helmet. The shoulder guards each had a spike that curved upwards. On his back was an odd naginata. On one end was a single large blade while the other end had three small hook like blades. He then held out his hand and let some of the petals gather into it. He raised the hand up over his head. They then transformed into an orange helmet that had a horn attachments. The horn on the left side was short and a little stubby while the right was longer and curved up. The two horns made a crescent moon shape if one saw the front of the helmet. The face guard with a metal mask covering his face. When he put it on, the mask split upwards to show his face. A spotlight shined down on Kento in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500).

As Blake said, "I activate Sage's Special Ability! By discarding a card, I choose a card from your Hand and if it's a Monster, I gain Life Points equal to the Monster's level x200." As he said, "I pick the one card in your hand."

Stan showed him the card Revealing Den–O Sword Form, Level 4. A green aura surrounded Blake.

 **Duel Academy:** 4050

 **North Academy:** 4000

As Blake said, "Kento attack Decade with Iron Rock Crusher!"

Kento raised his left arm up as he said, " _Iron Rock Crusher!_ " Kento spun his naginata around over his head. Then, with a battle roar, brought it down in front of him. The ground began to violently shake. Large chunks of earth and stone began to rise up and was about to pelt Decade.

As Stan said, "Hold up! Go Negate Attack!"

The vortex appeared blocking the rocks.

As Blake said, "Darn it. Guess I'll have to end my turn."

As Alexis said, "Alright, my turn." She drew her card as she said, "I summon Cyber Tutu!"

Cyber Tutu appeared. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Alexis said, "A then, I'll able to have her attack directly since your Monsters are stronger than her! Attack with Pounding Pirouette!"

The ballerina danced across the field, spinning on one leg. Once she reached Blake, she extended the other leg and landed a kick to the stomach.

 **Duel Academy:** 4050

 **North Academy:** 3000

As Alexis said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Kenji said, "It's my turn." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Little–Winguard in ATK Mode!"

Little Winguard appeared. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

As Kenji said, "Attack Cyber Tutu!" Little–Winguard flew towards Cyber Tutu ready to cut her down.

As Alexis said, "Hold it! I activate Waboku!"

The trap card releases a bright light blinding Little–Winguard stopping its attack.

As Kenji said, "I end my turn and I activate my Winguard's ability! During my End Phase Little–Winguard goes to DEF mode!"

Little–Winguard knelt down raising his shield.

As Stan said, "Alright, my turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

Momotaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered Momotaros, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. As he pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Kenji asks, "How's he gonna help?"

As Stan said, "By this." As he said, "Since, Den–O is on the field, and Den–O Rod Form, Den–O Axe Form, and Den–O Gun Form are in the Graveyard I can sacrifice Den–O to summon his other form. I can special summon from my hand, Kamen Rider Den–O Climax Form!"

A red phone appeared in Den–O's hand. He opened it up revealing it was a strange cellphone with the upper half having a clear part in the middle. There was a silver button on the bottom half resembling the symbol for Den–O. This phone was known as the Keitaros phone. He quickly pressed the bottom four buttons 3–6–9–# in a row and then the picture of a phone being answered. At that point, a tune started to play. As the Keitaros announced, **"MOMO! URA! KIN! RYUU!"** Den–O then pressed the button on the side of the phone. As the Keitaros announced, **"CLIMAX FORM!"** Den–O then places the phone over the buckle of the belt and then the masks of Den–O Rod, Axe, and Gun Form appeared floating around Den–O while new red armor replaced the old one on Den–O's torso. Den–O Rod Form's mask attached to Den–O's right shoulder, Den–O Axe Form's mask, to Den–O's left shoulder, and Den–O Gun Form's mask attached to Den–O's chest, Den–O's mask then peeled off to reveal another light orange mask with the red mask on the sides of his helmet. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300).

As Syrus said, "Whoa… that's cool…"

As Den–O said, " _Kid, you haven't seen anything yet._ "

As Stan said, "Den–O attack Sage with Boistous Slash!" Den–O proceeded to press the Den–O symbol on his torso. A melodious melody erupted from the belt as the scanner part of it lit up in four colors. Den–O swiped the Rider Pass over it. As the Keitaros Phone announced, **"CHARGE AND UP!"** He tossed the pass away as Multi–colored electricity entered the blade causing it to turn into different colors. As Den–O said, " _Our finishing attack! CLIMAX VERSION!_ " Den–O charged at Sage before slashing him three times with his multi–colored blade, the third time, he turned around and slash Sage making him explode in a haze of fire.

 **Duel Academy:** 4050

 **North Academy:** 2800

As Stan said, "Now Decade attack Little–Wingguard with Dimension Slash!" Decade took out Attack Ride Slash card. He put the card into the Decadriver, as the Decadriver announced, **"ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the handle and his Insignia appear as the Decadriver announced, **"SLASH!"** Decade pulled out the Ride Booker, converting it to Sword Mode. Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card and slid it into the Decadriver as the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Decade closed the Ride Booker, ten human sized holograms of the card Decade used appeared in between him and Little–Wingguard. Decade charged through the cards disappearing and reappearing with each card he passed through. As he went through the last card, the Ride Booker's blade was covered in red pixilated energy making it three times longer. Decade slashed at Little–Wingguard as Little–Wingguard exploded.

As Stan said, "I switch Cyber Tutu to DEF mode and end my turn with a facedown."

As Blake said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "First, I play Card of Sancity! This lets us draw until we have six cards." He and Alexis drew until they held six cards as he said, "I summon Ronin Warrior – Rowan in ATK Mode!"

A man with dark blue hair and a blue headband over his forehead wearing the same as the others but with dark–blue armor appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

As Rowan said with a Brooklyn accent " _Hey there, guys. Sorry I'm late._ "

As Blake said, "And since he's summoned successfully, I'll add Armor of Strata to my Hand and play it so I can Special Summon from my Deck Ronin Warrior – Rowan of the Strata!"

Rowan crossed his arms and raised his right hand in the air as he said, " _Armor of Strata!_ " He opens his hand as he held it in the air as he said, " _Dao Innochi!_ " He held his hands forward and dark–blue electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. His armor was a royal blue. The shoulder guard on the right was segmented while the left was one piece. The right hand had one circular piece that went over most of the fingers. The chest piece had two gold rings that were just below the collar bones. On his back was a golden bow and arrows. He then held out his hand and let some of the petals gather into it. He raised the hand up over his head. They then transformed into a blue helmet had a gold diamond piece in the center of the forehead. A blue horn sat at the top with two gold horns that jutted out from the temples. The face guard had a metal mask covering his face only showing his lips. When he put it on, the mask split down the middle and slid to the sides to show his face. A spotlight shined down on Rowan in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

As Blake said, "Now I activate his special ability of reviving a Ronin Warrior from my Graveyard! And I choose Cye of the Torrent!"

Cye returned to the field.

As Blake said, "And with Cye's ability with three Ronin Warriors on my Field, they gain 900 ATK!" (6/ATK: 2000–2900/DEF: 2500). (6/ATK: 2300–3200/DEF: 2500). (6/ATK: 2100–3000/DEF: 1600–2500).

As Blake said, "Rowan destroy Cyber Tutu with Arrow Shockwave!"

Rowan reached behind his back and a new arrow shot up into his hand. He pulled back on the bowstring as golden light streams gathered at the point of the arrow as he said, " _Arrow Shockwave!_ " He released, and the arrow shot forward like a bolt of lightning, smashing Cyber Tutu. She exploded into pixel.

As Blake said, "Kento attack Decade!"

As Stan said, "Hold on, I play Rider Barrier! This negates your attack!" A barrier appeared in front of Decade stopping Kento's attack.

As Blake said, "Cye destroy Decade!"

Cye held his spear out forward as water began to gather at the middle blade as he said, " _Super Wave Smasher!_ " The blast of water crashed into Decade with tremendous force destroying him.

 **Duel Academy:** 3050

 **North Academy:** 2800

As Blake said "Alright, I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Alexis said, "Alright, here I go!" She drew her cards, as she said, "I play the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive, which allows me to bring back a Warrior–Type monster from my Graveyard and add it back into my hand, like Cyber Tutu!" She reached down and took Cyber Tutu card and placed it on her disk as she said, "Welcome back, Cyber Tutu!" Cyber Tutu reappeared, as Alexis said, "That's not all! I play the Spell card, Prima Light!" She held up a Spell card as she said, "By sacrificing Cyber Tutu, I get to summon Cyber Prima!"

A new monster appeared, one wearing a skintight gray cat suit, a strange mask, over her eyes, and her platinum locks flowing behind the red mask. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "Normally, when she's summoned, she can destroy all face up Spell cards on the field." As she said, "Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Kenji said, "I draw." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Big Shield Gardna in DEF mode!"

A man with a rather large shield appeared and knelt down hiding behind the shield. (4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

As Kenji said, "That's all I could do."

As Stan said, "Well, it's my turn." He draws a card as he said, "I play my Card of Sanctity!" He and Kenji drew their six cards.

As Stan said, "Now, I play Monster Reincarnation! By getting rid of one card I can get back one monster from my Graveyard like Decade!" He discards a card to the Graveyard and got back Decade as he said, "Then I play Monster Reborn! This lets me bring back Guardian Eatos who I send to the Graveyard when I use Monster Reincarnation!"

Light shined from the sky, letting an eagle fly down. As it transformed into Guardian Eatos. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF 2000).

The Ronin Warriors looked at Guardian Eatos as Cye said, " _She's beautiful._ "

As Guardian Eatos said, " _Why thank you._ "

As Rowan said, " _Looks like she's a duel spirit._ "

As Kento said, " _So, cool!_ "

As Cye asks, " _Where did you get her, Stan?_ "

As Stan said, "She flew towards my dorm, and I decided to add her to my deck and when I meet her, she doesn't have an owner."

As Guardian Eatos said, " _But, I'm happy being a part of your team, Stan._ "

Stan nodded. As he said, "Since, I haven't summoned a monster yet I summon Tuxedo Mask in ATK Mode!"

Then suddenly, a red rose was shot out of nowhere and was stuck into the middle of the field. Jumping down near them, stood a man, no older than at the age of twenty; slim build, dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a cape, top hat, and a white mask. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500).

Every girl except for Alexis, Jasmine, Casandra and Bree admired Tuxedo Mask because of how handsome he looked.

As Stan said, "I play Rush Recklessly! This gives Den–O 700 ATK points!" (8/ATK: 2500–3200/DEF: 2300).

As Stan said, "Den–O attack Rowan with Boistous Kick!"

Den–O proceeded to press the Den–O symbol on his torso. A melodious melody erupted from the belt as the scanner part of it lit up in four colors. Den–O swiped the Rider Pass over it while tossing his sword away. As the Keitaros phone announced, **"CHARGE AND UP!"** DenKamen Gun went to his side as the center of his torso spun to let DenKamen Rod ride down its tacks, spun, and went down his right leg. It spun and let DenKamen Gun slide up and then spun to let it slide down the right leg and let DenKamen Axe slide onto the torso. It spun and the DenKamen went down to the right leg. Den–O jumped high into the air. His right foot ignited with multicolored light swirling around the sole of it. The 'horns' on the DenKamen Rod flipped ahead. The foot connected with Rowan then he exploded.

 **Duel Academy:** 3050

 **North Academy:** 2500

As Stan said, "Now all your mosnters lose their Bonus!" (6/ATK: 2900–2600/DEF: 2500–2200). (6/ATK: 3200–2900/DEF: 2500–2200).

As Stan said, "You're up."

As Blake said, "Alright here I go." He drew his card as he said, "Kento destroy Cyber Prima!"

Kento raised his left arm up as he said, " _Iron Rock Crusher!_ " Kento spun his naginata around over his head. Then, with a battle roar, brought it down in front of him. The ground began to violently shake. Large chunks of earth and stone began to rise up and pelt Cyber Prima. She soon exploded into pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 2350

 **North Academy:** 2500

As Blake said, "Cye attack Guardian Eatos!"

Cye charge at Eatos.

As Alexis said, "I activate Reinforcement this gives Eatos 500 ATK points!" (8/ATK: 2500–3000/DEF 2000).

As Stan said, "Eatos counter attack!"

Eatos spread her wings and stretched out her arms up front and summoned a piercing windstorm that cut apart Cye destroying him.

 **Duel Academy:** 2350

 **North Academy:** 2100

Kento lose Cye's bonus. (6/ATK: 2900–2300/DEF: 2200–1900).

As Blake said, "I guess it's your turn."

As Alexis said, "Alright, here I go." She drew her card, as she said, "For my move I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Prima."

Cyber Prima returned.

As Alexis said, "Now I activate Rush Recklessly this give Prima 700 AKT points!" (6/ATK: 2300–3000/DEF: 1600).

As Alexis said, "Now attack Kento!"

Cyper Prima created her own typhoon and kick Kento destroying him.

 **Duel Academy:** 2350

 **North Academy:** 1800

As Alexis said, "Now I end my turn with a facedown." Cyber Prima's ATK points return to normal. (6/ATK: 3000–2300/DEF: 1600).

As Kenji said, "My go!" He draws a card as he said, "I activate my Partner's Call of the Haunted to bring back Blade Knight!"

Blade Knight reappeared.

As Kenji said, "Now I sacrifice Blade Knight and Big Shield Gardna to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in ATK Mode!"

Blade Knight and Big Shield Gardna vanished in a flash of light. A knight appeared covered in blue armor with red horns on the helmet, carrying two red, giant lances. He rode out to the field on his horse that was outfitted with a blue helmet of its own. (7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100).

As Kenji said, "Now Buster Blade attack Den–O!"

Buster Blader charge at Den–O.

As Alexis said, "I play the trap, Zero Gravity!" As she said, "Now all monsters on the field will switch battle positions! In short, both our monsters will move to DEF mode!"

Soon Den–O, Eatos, Cyber Prima, Tuxedo Mask, Buster Blader and Gaia floated in the air. Then the gravity took over and they return to the ground now in DEF mode.

As Kenji said, "Well I guess these two facedowns will help."

As Stan said, "Here I go." He drew his card as he said, "Now I summon Decade again!" Decade reappeared.

As Stan said, "Now I switch Eatos and Den–O back to ATK." They stood up.

As Stan said, "Decade attack Buster Blader with Dimension Blast!"

Decade took out Attack Ride Blast card. He put the card into the Decadriver, as the Decadriver announced, **"ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the handle and his Insignia appear as the Decadriver announced, **"BLAST!"** Decade converted Ride Booker to Gun Mode. Decade took out his Final Attack Ride card in slid it into the Decadriver as the Decadriver announced, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** Then he closed the Decadriver with Decade's insignia on it as the Decadriver announced, **"DE–DE–DE–DECADE!"** Decade closed the Ride Booker, as ten golden holograms of the card he used appeared between Buster Blader and himself. Decade pointed the Ride Booker Gun Mode at Giant Orc, he pulled the trigger, unleashing a blast of red pixelated energy. The beam traveled through the cards disappearing and reappearing, growing bigger as it phased through each one. The rather large blast then emerged from the final card.

As Kenji said, "I activate Draining Shield!" As he said, "It negates your attack and instead increases my Life Points by your Monster's attack!"

The blast slam into a shield that soon stop while Kenji glowed in a blue aura.

 **Duel Academy:** 2350

 **North Academy:** 3500

As Stan said, "You stop one attack but not the next. Eatos attack Gaia!"

Eatos spread her wings and stretched out her arms up front and summoned a piercing windstorm that cut apart Gaia destroying him.

As Stan said, "Tuxedo Mask attack Buster Blader!" Tuxedo mask took out a rose and throw it at Buster Blader, as it hit him destroying him.

As Stan said, "Den–O attack him now!"

Den–O nodded as he charges at Blake.

As Blake said, "Not so fast, I activate Hallowed Life Barrier by giving up one card from my hand I take 0 damage this turn." He discards a card and a barrier appeared in front of him stopping Den–O.

As Den–O said, " _Hey, that guy stop my attack!_ "

As Stan said, "It's alright. Momotaros, we'll get him."

Den–O grunted as he returns to Stan's side.

As Stan said, "For now, I place two facedowns to end my turn."

As Blake said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ryo of the Wildfire!" Ryo returned.

As Blake said, "Now, I play the Spell Card, Armor of Inferno! When Ryo of the Wildfire is on the Field and the Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata are in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Inferno!"

Blake's card hit the Field. Suddenly, four streams of light shot out from the armors, and crashed into Ryo, Ryo stared down his opponent with fire spiraling within his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of him and threw them out, his armor shattering into sakura petals. As he said, " _Armor of Inferno!_ " Ryo watched as the multiple white streams of power that rocketed around him while his red and white sub–armor darkened until it was completely black. One stream struck him on the right forearm, forming red and white armor with a golden fin protruding out. Another struck the other arm leaving another piece of identical armor. Ryo held one arm forward and fire exploded from it. When the blaze had subsided, he had white body armor with large shoulder guards. The helmet had a faceguard and five fins on the back of the head in sort of a sun design and a red crown atop the forehead. The bladed horns and fins on the forearms were now golden. The shoulder armor was white on the bottom with black on top and a red stripe running in between. Half of the armor on the forearms was red while the other half was white. The area around the abdomen that was blue was now black. A small section between the chest and stomach was blue. He stepped back as two more streams struck one leg, leaving white armor on the knee shin and foot, then two more struck the other. The armor on the shins was white with three spikes running down and the white armor on the feet had two spikes. Ryo then held his hands out to the side as his swords returned in his grip. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "That's some monster."

As Blake said, "Now, Ryo, attack Den–O with Rage of Inferno!"

Ryo connected the hilts of his swords together; a flash of power surged through them. He then broke them apart and crossed the blades. Another flash of power surged through them again. He jumped into the air, holding his swords high as he radiated ten times more power then ever before. As he said, " _Rage… of… Inferno!"_ He slashed down as a huge white surge of power shot forth. The blast smashed into Den–O as he exploded into pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 1850

 **North Academy:** 3500

As Blake said, "I end my turn."

As Alexis said, "I draw." She draws a card as she said, "I switch Cyber Prima to DEF Mode!" Cyber Prima switch to DEF mode. As she said, "I end my turn."

As Kenji said, "My draw." He draws a card as he said, "Next, I play Soul Release!" Then, he inserted a spell card depicting a woman's spirit floating among a starry night. As he said, "This lets me remove five monsters from mine or my opponents graveyard and I removed Buster Blade, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Blade Knight." He took out the three cards as he put them in his pocket.

As Stan asks, "Why would he do that?"

As Kenji said, "Cause I activate the Trap, Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my Life Points, every monster I removed from play are brought back to the field. Every last one of them!" A swirling vortex in the sky, as he said, "Now, come back, my monsters!"

From the vortex, Buster Blader, Gaia and Blade Knight returned to the field.

 **Duel Academy:** 1850

 **North Academy:** 1450

As Kenji said, "But they won't stay there for long, for I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning!"

Suddenly bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, right in front of Kenji and Blake. The lightning soon started to take form and materialize into Gilford the Lightning. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400).

As Kenji said, "I activate Gilford's Ability! When he's summon by three monsters, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

As Stan and Alexis ask at the same time "What?!"

Gilford point his sword towards their monster, he fired a blast of electricity from the blade that proceeded to electrocute Decade, Eatos, Tuxedo Mask and Cyber Prima until they exploded into pixel.

As Kenji said, "Gilford attack them directly!"

As Stan said, "I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted! This brings back Decade!" Decade reappeared.

As Stan said, "Sorry about this, Tsukasa."

As Decade said, " _It's fine, I understand. Just make sure I don't get destroyed for nothing._ "

As Kenji said, "Gilford destroy Decade! Lightning Sword!"

Gilford started gathering electricity into its giant blade, the sword started to change color as a result of the power it was receiving. Gilford charge at Decade and slash him causing him to shatter to pixel.

 **Duel Academy:** 950

 **North Academy:** 1450

As Kenji ask, "Blake, you don't mind?"

As Blake said, "Not at all."

Kenji nodded as he said, "Ryo attack Stan now."

Ryo charged at them.

As Jaden said, "If this attack hits they're finish."

Foster smiled as he said, "Looks like my Tag–team win this match."

Sheppard looked nervous.

As Jaden and the others said at the same time "Guys!"

As Stan said, "Not so fast I activate, the Trap, Enchanted Javelin!"

As Kenji, Blake, Chazz, and Foster ask at the same time "What?!"

A Javelin with green spear head with a yellow base, with red eyes and wings appeared in Stan's hand.

As Stan said, "With this, all of Ryo's ATK points gets added to my Life Points."

The javelin shot a beam of energy at Ryo, absorbing his ATK points.

 **Duel Academy:** 3950

 **North Academy:** 1450

Ryo soon slash Stan sending him back a bit.

 **Duel Academy:** 950

 **North Academy:** 1450

North Academy cheered once again as they saw victory in their grasp.

As Foster said, "The prize will be mine."

As Sheppard said, "Don't let them discourage you, children! Don't give up!"

As Kenji said, "Almost had you guys there."

As Stan said, "Almost."

As Jaden said, "That was close."

As Syrus said, "Too close."

As Chumley said, "I thought they were done for."

As Bree said, "But, they managed to save themselves."

As Bastion said, "For one turn only, Stan's gonna need to pull something if he and Alexis are gonna win this."

As Zane said, "Knowing Stan, he's gonna pull through."

As Casandra said, "I hope Stan can pull through."

As Riley said, "There's no doubt in my mind, I know Stan will win this. He believes in his deck and his deck has never failed him."

As Chazz said, "One turn, that's all it buys then it's over."

Alexis looks at Stan as she said, "Stan, you're gonna need to draw something."

As Stan said, "I know." He looked at his deck as he said in his thought "I know my deck hasn't let me down so far, and I know it won't let me down now. There's only one card that can help me now and if I don't draw it then it's over. Guys, help out here!" He places his two fingers on the top of his deck as he said, "Here goes!" All time seemed to slow down as he drew his card. When he looked at it, he smirked as he took a card from his hand. As he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Blay Buckle and Category Ace as he slips the card in and put it in his wrist the red belt strap came out and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Blay Buckle on tight. The buckle released a pulsing sound as the Silhouette moved his right hand across his chest, palm facing him, with the fingers on his right hand curled into a fist, minus the middle and index which were pointed to the sky. He flicked his wrist so that the palm was facing the two monsters as he said, " _Henshin!"_ Then bringing his right hand down to the buckle pulled the handle on the side as he thrust his left hand out with his pinky, index fingers and thumb curled towards his palm and reached down to the handle on the side of the panel pull the handle, the panel flipped over the Blay Buckle announced, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette. The Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, transforming him into Blade. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400).

As Stan said, "And next since I have Kamen Rider Blade on the field, I can Tribute him to change him into his Final Form!"

As Kenji asks, "Final Form?"

As Blake asks, "You mean…?"

As Stan said, "That's right, I Tribute Blade in order to Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade King Form!"

Blade took out the Rouze Absorber. He put it onto his left arm as he reached up to his arm and opened his device. As he pulled out King of Spades and Queen of Spades and closed the panel. The King of Spades held the image of a Caucasus beetle on it, which had a spade symbol and a red spade behind it reveal to be Category King of Spades Evolution Caucasus. Taking the Queen, Blade slid it into his device. As the Rouze Absorber announce, **"ABSORB QUEEN!"** Blade slashed his second card through as the Rouze Absorber turned gold then the Rouze Absorber now had a red top with a gold spade emblem instead of the blue and gold, one from earlier. As the Rouze Absorber announce, **"EVOLUTION KING!"** Blade stood there as his armor began to glow bright gold, initiating the transformation. All of Blade's cards flew out of his Blay Rouzer and Rouze Absorber and surrounded him as they spun around him, glowing gold as did his armor. The card spun faster and faster, glowing brightly before they then slammed onto his armor, changing it. First his boots, then his gauntlets, followed by his torso armor and finally his helmet. Blade's chest had a beetle in the giant spade on his chest and changed his helmet to a gold one with three horns which looked almost like a crown. Blade opened his hand as a large sword appeared in his hand. The hilt was black with gold trim on all sides down. The hand guard was black with gold trim, two golden metal straights going towards the hilt. The hand guard had a rectangular tilt in it to allow the usage of Blade's cards. The sword itself was gold in color with a red and black center. The lower part of the blade was cobalt blue which connected with the hand guard and it too had a mix of red, black, blue and gold within its center. Blade's original blue body suit was now pitch black instead of its usual navy blue color. Instead of his old silver armor he now wore black knightly armor with golden trim all around the sides. His shoulder armor was no longer plated and rounded but was now curved with rounded sides. He also sported armor on the sides of his upper arms. The two shoulder plates, back plate, right forearm guard, knee pad armor, thigh armor and lower leg armor now had a golden card representation of the sealed Undead cards used for the transformation. The center of his abdomen was a cobalt blue with a golden emblazoned on it. His helmet turned black as night as the rounded sides now jutted upwards like a King's crown. The sides had golden spade–like designs on them and the horn on his face turned gold in color. His mouth plate also turned gold. On the left shoulders Absorb Capricorn, on the right shoulders and arm armor Fusion Eagle, Time Scarab, on the left arm armor Slash Lizard, on the right gauntlet on the left leg armor Beat Lion, Magnet Buffalo, Tackle Boar and Mach Jaguar on the right leg armor Metal Trilobite, Thunder Deer and Kick Locust. The left gauntlet was equipped with the now golden Rouze Absorber and a Spade symbol. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2400).

Everyone looked at Blade's new form as Jaden said, "Wow, that's some sweet form!"

As Syrus said, "That's amazing."

As Bastion said, "My word! That must be his other form!"

As Zeke said, "His Final Form."

Everyone except Riley looked at him as he said, "King Form is Blade's Final Form. See, Blade not only fused with the Category King but, he fused with all Thirteen Undead. And this is Blade's most powerful form yet."

As Cassandra said, "Wow!"

As Zane said, "I just hope it could help them."

As Kenji said, "I'd admit that he's a powerful monster but he's not strong enough to defeat my monster."

As Blake said, "Think again."

Kenji looked at him in confusion.

As Stan said, "Right, cause during my Draw Phase I can draw two cards." He took one card from his hand as he said, "And now, I'll activate Megamorph!"

Everyone gasps at that.

As Chazz said, "No!"

As Foster said, "It can't be!"

As Jaden said, "They won!"

As Stan said, "Now, I'll double Blade's ATK Points since our Life Points are lower than yours."

A bright red aura glowed around Blade as his power doubled. (8/ATK: 3000–6000/DEF: 2400).

As Stan said, "Blade, attack Ryo with Royal Straight Flush!"

Blade nodded before he looked at Ryo as he said, " _Ryo, it's been an honor to face you in this duel._ "

Ryo smiled as he said, " _Likewise, now go on and finish this duel._ "

Blade nodded.

As if by magic, five cards Ten of Spades, Jack of Spades, Queen of Spades, King of Spades and Ace of Spades flew out of his armor and into his hand. He then gripped the handle of his new sword and slid in the five cards. The King Rouzer announced each and every one of the cards as they were slid inside the sword, one–by–one, **"SPADE TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING!** **ACE!"** As the King Rouzer announced, **"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"** The King Rouzer, glowed gold as energy surged through it. Blade gripped the sword tightly and prepared to strike down his opponent. Then five large projections resembling the five cards Blade had just activated arranged themselves in a long row in front of him. He then swung his sword and released a blast of energy that flowed through all five of the giant card projections and then the blast grew. The energy impacted with Ryo and there was a powerful explosion of energy. Everyone felt as if a great wind was blowing them back as the energy exploded all around. Then, as soon as it started, it was gone. Ryo exploded into pixel taking the rest of Kenji and Blake's Life points.

 **Duel Academy:** 950

 **North Academy:** 0

Duel Academy's crowd was in a roar of excitement as they won the tag match.

As Riley said, "Yes! They won!"

Stan and Alexis high fived each other. As Alexis said, "Nicely done, partner!"

As Stan said, "Thanks for the help, partner!"

But with North Academy's side, all was not well. As Kenji said, "Aww man," Though he puts on an expression of joy as he said, "I'll admit, your definitely worthy of being a rival." He shook Stan's hand.

As Chazz said, "Get off the arena!"

Blake and Kenji got off the arena Chazz then turned to Jaden, sitting in the audience. As he said, "Get down here, Slacker!"

As Jaden said, "You bet!" He hops out of his seats as he said, "Wish me luck, guys." He ran passed Stan and Alexis.

As Stan said, "Good luck, Jaden."

Jaden then stared down Chazz, who was being stared down by his brothers as both duelists cut on their disks.

There you go! The Tag–Team Duel is done! Blade King Form is debut! Yes Blake, has the Ronin Warriors, I got the idea from Kamen Rider GX. Now it's time for Jaden vs. Chazz.


	22. School Dueling Part 2

Part two of the School duel is about to begin.

Chapter 22: School Dueling part 2

As the main dueling event was about to commence, Stan and Alexis walked up to the audience to sit with their friends and family. As Riley said, "I knew you'd win, son!" She hugged Stan.

As Stan said, "I told you I wouldn't."

As Alexis said, "I helped too."

Back on the arena, Chazz and Jaden were ready to play.

As Chazz said, "After I beat you and get the gold, I'll settle this matter with that Slacker and give him a true beating from that humiliation!" As he said, "Alright…game on, Slacker. Let's see what you got, Jaden!"

As Jaden said, "With pleasure, Chazz!"

As Chazz said, "No, the pleasure will be all mine, because you're goin' down!"

As they said at the same time "Duel!" Their duel disk came to life.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Chazz:** 4000

Then the students of North Academy shouted "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! BRING HIM DOWN CHAZZ!"

As Chazz said, "Ask and you shall receive!" Chazz drew his first card, as he said, "For my first move, I'm gonna summon a monster with some bite. Rise, Masked Dragon!"

From a burst of light, a large dragon with a long neck and big wings appeared in a defensive curl. Most of its body was covered in white scales, but the underbelly was covered in red scales. As for the name, the face looked like was a covered by a mask. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100).

As Chazz said, "That'll do for now…"

As Jaden said, "Not when you see what I got, Chazz," Jaden drew his card, as he said, "Just what I needed! I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in ATK Mode!"

Burstinatrix appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800).

As Jaden said, "Actually, I should say slayer mode, 'cause that's what she's gonna do to that Dragon!"

Burstinatrix shot a large fireball, which hit Masked Dragon dead on, sending it screeching all the way to the Graveyard.

As Syrus said, "Awesome!" As he said, "Jaden's just taken the lead!"

Chazz smirked as he said, "Nuh–uh…he's taken the bait,"

As Jaden said, "Uh…oh…"

As Chazz said, "I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" As he said, "When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon–Type monster with 1500 or fewer ATK points from my deck, and I have just the one! See for yourself…c'mon out, Armed Dragon LV3!"

At that command, a small dragon with orange and brown scaly armor, wings coming out of its back, sharp little teeth, and a set of spikes in its chest appeared, with a small roar. Everyone in the North section cheered as it came to the field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900).

As Syrus asks, "Uh…Level?"

Alexis nodded as she said, "Yeah, and LV3 is the lowest, and if Chazz plays this right, it'll get a lot bigger!"

As Bastion said, "I can't help but wonder where Chazz could've gotten that monster,"

As Stan said, "This is not good,"

Then Blade, Sailor Moon, Decade, and OOO appeared. As Blade said, " _That's not good,_ "

As Sailor Moon asks, " _Why?_ "

As OOO said, " _Level monsters are dangerous._ "

As Decade said, " _And Armed Dragon's effect is bad._ "

Shephard squinted at the Armed Dragon, as he said, "Isn't that one of your school's top cards? Why would–," His eyes widened and turned to Foster who was smirking as he said, "Foster, you didn't!"

As Foster said, "I did what I had to do…I told you Shephard," He glance at him as he said, "I want that prize, and I am going to get it!"

As Sheppard said, "Oh yeah? Not if I have anything to say about!"

Shephard rose to his feet, hands cupped around his mouth, as he said, "Let's go, Jaden! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Jaden wiped his nose as his headmaster attempted to cheer him on, as he said, "Yeah…sure…," As he said, "Sweet card, by the way, Chazz. I can't wait to see what that Armed Dragon card can do!"

Chazz smirked as he said, "Don't worry, you'll have a front row seat,"

As Jaden said, "Cool, but until then," Jaden looked at his hand and inserted a card into his disk, as he said, "I'm throwing down a facedown and end my turn,"

As Chazz said, "Great, now I can start ending you!" Chazz drew his next card, as he said, "You see Jaden, during my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sending one card to the Graveyard and sacrificing his LV3 form," As he placed two cards in his slot as he said, "I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 right on the field!"

As Jaden asks, "Say what?!"

As Chazz asks, "Now then…let's go ahead and get to it shall we?!" Chazz watched as his small dragon disappeared into a beam of light, as he said, "Armed Dragon LV5, rise!"

A much larger dragon with dark red and black scales, and bigger claws and fangs appeared in its place. While everything looked similar, one of the major differences was that instead of one set of spikes in its body, there were three of them now, the jagged metal teeth poking outward. (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700).

As Bastion said, "Be careful Jaden!" As he said, "By leveling up, Armed Dragon's power has substantially increased, and he was plenty powerful before!"

As Bree said, "I'm more worried about the ability."

As Stan said, "Yeah, if those other LV monsters were just child's play, this dragon's will be a tough one."

As Jaden said, "Wow Chazz," As he said, "That monster's pretty sweet. But then, so is my Trap card, Hero Ring! I'll use this and equip it to Burstinatrix!"

A medium–sized, red shield materialized and latched onto Burstinatrix's arms.

As Jaden said, "Now, monsters with 1900 or more ATK Points, can't attack!" As he said, "Them's the breaks!"

Chazz laughed coldly as he said, "You want breaks? I'll give you breaks, Jaden. Because even with that Hero Ring shield out, Armed Dragon LV5 is gonna crush your creature!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

As Chazz said, "His special ability, that's how! You see, by discarding a monster to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster of yours if it's ATK points or equal or lower than the monster's I tossed!"

As Jaden asks, "So…?"

As Chazz said, "So, if Flying Kamakiri #1 with 1400 ATK goes to the Graveyard…"

As Zeke asks, "Any monster under a certain number of ATK points!?"

As Casandra said, "That is one bad dragon…"

As Syrus said, "And that means Jaden's Burstinatrix will be in big trouble!"

As Chumley said, "She has less ATK points that Kamakiri!"

As Jaden said, "Sorry Burst," As he said, "My bad…"

As Chazz said, "Go, Armed Dragon LV5, Shrapnel Blast!"

Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Burstinatrix, blowing her away.

As Chazz said, "And that's just his ability! Time for his direct attack: Inferno Roar!"

Armed Dragon let out a fierce roar that made the walls vibrate as spinning blades that glowed red shot out of its body and slammed into Jaden, knocking him into the air. Jaden landed hard on the platform, wincing as he rolled to a stop.

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 4000

As Chazz asks, "So, that's Duel Academy's best, huh?"

As Sheppard said, "No!" As he said, "Get up please!"

As Casandra asks, "That attack actually hurt him?"

Suddenly Jaden flipped over onto his feet, as he said, "Nice shot!"

As Bree said, "That's a no…"

Chazz glanced at Jaden as he asks, "Huh?"

As Jaden said, "Although," Jaden rubbed the back of his head, as he said, "For the next TV broadcast, I think I'd rather have a stuntman!"

As Chazz said, "…Whatever," Chazz inserted a card in his slot as he said, "'ll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Slade smiled as he sat alongside Jagger, both of them watching Chazz as Slade said, "Finally, he's starting to act like a Princeton!"

As Jagger said, "True," As he said, "I just hope he doesn't win too fast"

As Slade asks, "Huh?"

Jagger smiled looking at Slade as he said, "The longer he thrashes this kid, the more we make in commercial revenues!"

Both brothers turned back to the duel, laughing at their plan of personal gain.

As Jaden said, "Okay, my draw!" He draw a card as he said, "You're in trouble now. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in ATK Mode!"

Bubbleman appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Also, when Bubbleman is summoned, and he's the only monster on my field, like right now, I'm allowed to draw two more cards!" He drew two more cards and nodded, as he said, "Now I'll use one of them: Polymerization! I'll use this to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman with Bubbleman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Avian, Bubbleman, Sparkman merged together and from them, Tempest flew into the air, arm cannon at the ready. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800).

As Stan said, "Alright!" As he said, "Not Flame Wingman but it'll do!"

Syrus nodded as he said, "He's got him on the run now!"

Chazz looked at Tempest as he asks, "On the run? Thanks to flyboy there?"

As Jaden said, "You bet, and he brings a new definition to the term 'airpower'!" Jaden looked at Tempest as he said, "Tempest, attack with Glider Strike!"

Tempest fired a beam of blue energy that connected with Armed Dragon's head, causing it to blow up into a pillar of smoke.

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 3600

Chazz lowered his arm after the blast, as he said, "Thanks for that! It lets me play my Trap!" He pushed a button on his disk and his facedown became face–up, as he said, "Call of the Haunted! Tell me, Jaden, do you believe in ghosts? If you don't, then you're about to, because this Trap card allows me to summon any monster from my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick!" As he said, "Armed Dragon LV5, rise once more!"

From the floor, pieces of rubble flew upward as Armed Dragon LV5came back to Chazz's side, letting out another roar.

As North Academy shouted, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" As they shouted at the same time "SHOW NO MERCY!"

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, as he said, "Well, I guess all I can do is throwdown a facedown and hope for the best,"

As Chazz said in his thought "Go ahead, Slacker," As he said in his thought "Cause with what I have planned for you, not even your best will help you!" As Chazz said, "Get ready for me to mop this low–rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden!" As he drew his next card as he said, "Because now, I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I'll discard Despair from the Dark to the Graveyard and since it had 2800 ATK points, your birdman's headed straight for the pet cemetery!" He pointed at Tempest as he said, "Now, Armed Dragon, destroy Hero Tempest with Shrapnel Blast!"

Once again, the spikes from Armed Dragon's back shot out of its hide and flew towards Tempest.

As Jaden said, "Not so fast! I play the Spell Card De–Fusion!" As he said, "Quick, Tempest, de–fuse!"

At the last second before the missiles blasted the platform, Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman separated and dodged them all.

As Chazz said, "Doesn't matter, my Armed Dragon still has his attack to use. Armed Dragon, Inferno Roar!"

For the second time, the arena's walls vibrated as three separate glowing red blades flew through the air and hit Sparkman, cutting Sparkman into pieces effortlessly.

Jaden groaned as Sparkman was slain.

As Chazz said, "Now, to take this duel to the next level!" As he said, "To the highest level!"

As Jaden shouted in shock "WHAT?!"

As Chazz said, "I upgrade my Armed Dragon from level 5 to level 7! Won't you join me in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful…," Chazz threw his arms into the air dramatically while Armed Dragon disappeared, as he said, "The almighty Armed Dragon LV7!"

This newest Dragon was like the previous two, but again, nothing like either of them. It still had the basic similarities in scale color, buzz saw blades sticking out of its chest, this time only sharper and longer, and incredibly sharp looking fangs. One of the few differences was that this monster was so large, it now stood behind the platform that Chazz was standing. Another was that it's wings were now completely made of metal, and it had a longer neck. (7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000).

Jaden looked up at the monster as Chazz's fans chanted their favorite's name over and over. As Jaden said, "Ok…so he's big. But who knows?" As he said, "He could be friendly…"

Jagger frowned at the sight of the newest Dragon, as he said, "That's strange…that monster wasn't in the suitcase I gave Chazz,"

As Slade asks, "What?!" He looked at Jagger as he asks, "Are you sure?!"

As Jagger said, "Positive!" As he said, "Those aren't our cards,"

Shephard glared at Foster, who was chuckling at the progress of the duel. Sheppard got to his feet again, as he said, "C'mon, Jaden! We're all with you! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Chazz looked back to his crowd of fans, as he said, "Show him how it's done, boys!"

As the students shouted, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The praise from his fans made Chazz laugh. He loved this so much, being the one with respect for once. He turned back to Jaden, smirking, "Aw, what's wrong?" As he asks, "You're not so talkative anymore, are ya? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him, his Armed Dragon, then back at him, smiling as he asks, "Yeah, I do! I gotta get me one of those, he's so cool! Trade for him?"

As Chazz said with his eyes twitching "No, I won't trade him!" As he said, "What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be scared of him, not admiring him!"

As Jaden said, "How can I be scared of him? He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel!" He hopped around as he said, "This is so awesome, how can anyone not be any excited?! I'm stoked! This is what dueling's all about, thanks, Chazz!"

Blade and the others sweet drop. As Blade said, " _No matter what kinds of monsters he's facing he still keeps his cool,_ "

As Chazz said, "Thanks? You're pitiful Jaden," As he said, "Jumping around like a fool, never taking anything serious. That's why you'll never be a champion! You see, it takes discipline to win! You have to have a sense of duty, and a plan! I have a sense of duty, I have a plan, and that's why I'm going to beat you, Jaden! That's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you hear that?! I CAN CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!"

Jaden stared at him, a little nervous, as he said, "Okay…well, if you don't mind," Jaden drew his next card, as he asks, "Can I take my turn first?"

As Chazz said, "Go ahead, but make it quick!"

As Jaden said, "Fine, chill…I'll call out Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode!"

He inserted a card into a slot as Wroughtweiler came between Bubbleman and Avian. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "I'll throw down this facedown and end my turn. Quick enough for ya?"

As Chazz said, "Not bad, but it's downright sluggish compared to how fast my Dragon's gonna take out all your monsters!" Chazz drew his card, as he said, "Watch this! I'll use my Dragon's ability and discard a monster card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on the field with the same or few ATK points than the monster I tossed,"

As Jaden said, "That's…not…good,"

As Alexis said, "Oh no!" As she said, "That'll leave Jaden wide open!"

As Crowler said, "Dear me!"

Zane nodded as he said, "That is one impressive ability…,"

Then Stan said, "No!"

As Chazz said, "I discard my Armed Dragon LV3 to the Graveyard, so all your monsters with 1200 or less ATK points, will be completely wiped out!" Chazz threw his less powerful Dragon into the Graveyard slot, then looked at his beast, as he said, "Go! Serrated Sonic Disk!"

Armed Dragon LV7 roared and sent three spinning disks, glowing with blue energy. The three disks separated from each other and sliced through their respective targets of Avian, Bubbleman and Wroughtweiler, clearing the field and wiping away Jaden's defense.

As Syrus said, "Jaden!" As he said, "No!"

As Crowler said, "Oh my!"

As Stan said, "Come on, Jaden!"

Jaden lifted his head as the smoke cleared, as he said, "Well, before Wroughtweiler goes belly up, his special ability activates. I can now take Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them to my hand," He reached down and picked up the two cards from the Graveyard slot.

As Chazz said, "As if it really matters, you Duel Academy stooge!" As he said, "This duel is over! It's time for you to go bye–bye! Armed Dragon LV7, attack Jaden directly with Dragon Talon Terror!"

Everyone watched as the dragon roared, rearing its giant claw into the sky, ready to bring the pain down upon Jaden.

As Jaden said, "Not so fast Chazz!" Jaden pressed a button, as he said, "I play a Trap! Hero Spirit!"

Just before the talons connected with him, Avian reappeared between Jaden and the talons, then took the attack himself, saving Jaden.

As Chazz asks, "What the?!" As he asks, "When did you–? How did you–?! Why didn't my attack go through!"

Jaden lifted his head as the platform was cleared of the smoke created by the destruction of Avian, "Didn't you know, Chazz? When a Hero is destroyed, and Hero Spirit is on the field, all the damage from your attack goes right down to zero, zip, zilch, nada!"

As Chazz said, "Congratulations, you could use a thesaurus," As he said, "It'll take more than that to beat my Armed Dragon. A lot more than any pathetic monster you have!" As he said, "Face it Jaden, you're toast!"

As Jaden said, "…man, I gotta get something started!" He draws a card. A light cooing made him smile, he knew what he had drawn before even looking at the card itself, as he said, "Hey Kuriboh, maybe you can help me get outta this jam," As he said, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF Mode!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field, claws crossed protectively over its fur. (2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

As Jaden said, "And that'll do for now,"

As Chazz asks, "Why'd you play him?" As he asks, "You planning to dust or something?"

At that comment, Winged Kuriboh bounced around, squeaking something that sounded like he was angry by what Chazz said.

As Chazz asks, "Aw, did I hurt his wittle feelings?"

Then he heard someone saying, " _It's ok if you did, Boss,_ " Then a small yellow creature with eyestalks with red bikini appeared next to Chazz, this is Ojama Yellow as he said in his ear " _Those furballs give me the creeps. I mean, look it all that hair! Where does these monsters come from?!_ "

Chazz glared at Ojama Yellow as he said, "Get lost! If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!" As he asks, "Got that?!"

As Ojama Yellow said, " _Got it, Boss,_ " As he said, " _Sorry…_ "

Winged Kuriboh, even in its solid hologram form, hopped onto Jaden's shoulders, letting out hoots and pointed to Chazz as it did so.

As Jaden asks, "What're you squeaking? Chazz has a Duel Spirit?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded and hooted again. Turning away from Winged Kuriboh, Jaden looked back at Chazz and his eyes widened, as he said, "I see him! Hey Chazz!" As he asks, "Who's your friend?"

Chazz growled and danced around in his spot, waving his arms frantically at Ojama Yellow as he said, "He's no one, it's nothing! Nothing but your imagination, he's not real! Nothing to see here, no Duel Spirits at all!" He slapped Ojama Yellow into his hand, making Ojama Yellow disappear.

Chazz turned to Jaden as he said, "Back to business," As he said, "My turn now!" He drew his card and grinned, as he said, "And it's also your Kuriboh's turn to get blasted!"

Winged Kuriboh glared at him, squeaking angrily again.

As Chazz said, "Armed Dragon LV7, attack Kuriboh with Dragon Talon Terror!"

Armed Dragon LV7 roared, raised its claws, and brought them down onto Jaden's side again, tearing through the Kuriboh, blasting him to pieces.

As Chazz said, "I think I'll leave it at that."

As Syrus asks, "Wait, why didn't he use Armed Dragons special ability?"

As Bastion said turning away from the duel "Because Kuriboh's would cancel it out," As he said, "The turn in which he's destroyed, Jaden doesn't receive any damage,"

As Jaden said, "My go now," Jaden drew his next card, as he said, "And I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed!" Jaden drew two more cards thanks to the effect. He looked at the two cards and nodded, as he said, "Sweet, just the card I need to turn this duel around and around!"

As Chazz asks, "Say…what?"

Jaden grinned as he slipped a card into his Graveyard, then slipped another card into a spare slot, as he said, "Go, Special Hurricane!"

As Chazz asks, "What the?!"

As Jaden said, "That's right!" As he said, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!"

A large, swirling vortex erupted from the Spell card Jaden played and collided with Chazz's Armed Dragon, completely obliterating him. All that was left was a large shockwave of smoke as the Spell resolved.

Chazz glared at Jaden as he said, "No way…" As he said, "It can't be!"

As Jaden said, "Oh it be, alright," As he said, "Now, you be in some big time trouble, because your best monster is off the field, and you're all alone on it!"

As Chumley said, "Totally lishus. I would've done the same thing," As he said, "I mean, if I had those cards…and Jaden talked me through it, step by step…"

As Bastion asks, "That's all?" As he asks, "You sure you wouldn't want him to hold your hand while he's at it?"

Everyone else chuckled.

Syrus at the duel waved his arms, as he said, "Way to play, Jaden! Now, follow through and take it to Chazz's Life Points!"

As Jaden said, "You got it, Sy!" As he said, "I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Wildheart appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

As Jaden said, "Now, Chazz, you're in for some…heartbroken!" Then he said, "Wait…that doesn't make any sense…," Then he said, "Oh, just attack!"

Wildheart let out a brave battle cry and pulled the sword from his back. He ran over to Chazz and sliced him hard across the chest, sending Chazz flying to the other end of the platform.

 **Jaden:** 1600

 **Chazz:** 2100

As Sheppard said, "Ha!" As he said, "That prize is so mine! After all, looks like your boy is down for the count!"

Foster growled and turned back to the duel, as he said, "Oh, no he's not!" He shot out of his seat, as he shouted, "CHAZZ, GET UP!"

As the other North Academy Students shouted, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Slade's eye twitched as Chazz's cheering section started up again. As he said, "Jagger, what does Chazz think he's doing?! We've given Chazz the best dueling cards in the world, but he's not using them!"

As Chazz said, "It's…my…turn…," He slowly climbed to his feet from the blow, then drew his card, as he said, "I play…a Spell card. The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This baby lets me take two monsters outta my Graveyard, and shuffle them right into my deck," He reached down at grabbed the two mentioned cards, as he said, "Sure, they have to be a certain kind of monster, but it's just the kind I need,"

As Jaden said in his thought "That means…"

As Chazz held up a card as he said, "My Armed Dragons!" As he said, "Also, it just so happens I happen to have another one in my hand as well!" He placed one of the cards onto his disk, as he said, "I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!"

As the student of North Academy shouted, "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

Chazz smirked wider as Armed Dragon LVL 3 came back in DEF Mode as he said, "Yeah…," As he said, "Now, Jaden's about to be all washed up!" He placed one card facedown behind the Armed Dragon. Even though he was taunted his opponent, Chazz's mind was set on winning this duel. As he said in his thought "I have to win this. I can't let my brothers down!"

Images of his brothers filled his head. As Jagger said, "Domination is in our grasp!"

As Slade said, "You have to be Duel Monsters' best!"

Chazz turned to the audience to see both Slade and Jagger sitting a few yards away, looking at him intently. As he said, "I'm trying!"

As Jaden asks, "Uh…trying what?" As he asks, "Trying to weird me out? Earth to Chazz…" He followed Chazz's line of sight to see the two men in dark suits, as he said, "Oh yeah… Chazz's brothers…"

( _Flashback)_

 _Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, as he said, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" He sank to his knees, as he said, "Show them that you can win…and that you can keep…winning…" Tears leaked from his eyes, as he said, "Show them that your supreme…show them that you can still win…" He punched the floor, as he said, "Go and win, go and win!"_

 _(Flashback End)_

As Bree said, "Oh yeah, this whole broadcast was setup to have Chazz be the victor."

As Riley asks, "You mean…"

As Stan said, "Yup, whatever you heard about this School Duel was probably set up by Chazz's brothers."

As Alexis said, "They're just pressuring their younger brother to win this."

As Casandra said, "Poor Chazz, you gotta feel sorry for him…"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!" As he said, "You gotta turn this duel around, Jay! You gotta show everyone what's up!"

Then Jaden said, "That's right!" As he said, "I gotta win this duel. I gotta show Chazz what dueling's really about! Alright Jaden…" He took a deep breath, "It's time to get your game on!" He looked up at Chazz, a fierce look in his eyes, as he said, "LET'S DUEL!"

As Chazz asks, "What are you talking about, we are dueling!" As he asks, "Remember!?"

The North Academy crowd was laughing at Jaden as Jaden draw a card as he said, "Alright…Wildheart, attack that Armed Dragon with Wild Slash!"

Wildheart roared again as he jumped into the air, then quickly descended down onto Armed Dragon with his huge blade, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. Armed Dragon exploded after showing everyone the huge cut in its body, leaving Chazz's field wide open.

As Chazz said, "Thanks for that," Chazz waved the smoke away and pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "I play my facedown card, the Trap known as the Grave of Enkindling! Since a monster was destroyed in battle, we both can go through our Graveyards and summon a monster to the field in DEF mode," He looked at his Graveyard slot, as he said, "I think I'm gonna use another Armed Dragon…and this one is LV5!"

Syrus groaned as the higher LV of Armed Dragon returned, as he asks, "Grave of Enkindling made that _way_ too easy! Isn't there a drawback to using it?"

Bastion rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he said, "If I recall correctly," As he said, "The rules state that the resurrected monster must stay in DEF mode. But that's a mood point, after all, with LV5's special ability of discarding a monster from his hand and destroying a monster with equal or fewer ATK points that, Chazz could gain the upper–hand again."

Chazz glared at Jaden as he said, "What are you waiting for? Resurrect, take a monster out of your Graveyard! But, I should warn you, it'll be a round trip!"

As Jaden said, "Uh, Monster? I think you mean monsters!"

As Chazz said, "Please!" As he said, "What are you talking about? That Grave of Enkindling only lets you bring out one monster!"

Jaden only smiled as he took a card from the slot, as he said, "I bring back Hero Kid from the Graveyard!"

Chazz watched, stunned as a little boy in a space suit, wearing a red mask and high–tech looking gear flipped onto the field. (2/ATK: 300/DEF: 600).

As Chazz said, "What the!? He wasn't in your Graveyard, Jaden!"

As Jaden asks, "Think again… you remember when I played Special Hurricane?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Jaden said, "That's right!" As he said, "By discarding a card to the Graveyard, I can activate this Spell card and destroy any monster that was Special Summoned!"_

 _(Flashback End)_

As Chazz said, "Oh yeah…"

As Jaden said, "Like I said, Chazz, it's not just him," He looked at Hero Kid as he said, "If he happened to be Special Summoned, just like he was right now, I get to call out every other Hero Kid I have in my deck!"

As soon as he said those words, two other boys, identical to the first one, leapt out of the deck slot and landed alongside their brother, crouching. (2/ATK: 300/DEF: 600) x2.

As Jaden said, "Now, I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn,"

Chazz chuckle as he said, "I see what you're doing, Jaden. You think because you summoned three monsters, I'll have to discard four cards to destroy all your monsters, right?" He held up his hand, as he said, "You wish. I don't have to discard three cards, because I only have to play one!"

As Syrus said, "I don't like the sound of that…"

As Sheppard asks, "Play one card?!' As he asks, "What could it be!?"

As Chazz said, "Alright, here I go," Chazz drew his card and grinned, as he said, "I play the Spell Card Level Up!"

As Jaden said, "Uh oh…," As he asks, "What does Level Up do?"

Chazz grin as he said, "Wow, I guess it's true what they say: 'Those who can't duel, teach'! What this card does is let me level up a monster and I choose…," He pointed to his own, "My Armed Dragon LV5! With this Spell card, I'll upgrade him from LV5 to LV7!"

And once again, the LV5 Armed Dragon disappeared and its towering counterpart filled its space, letting out a low, deep growl as it looked down at the opposing side of the field.

As Slade said, "Yes!"

As Foster said, "Yes!"

As Sailor Moon said, " _Jaden's done for!_ "

As Blade said with his arms crossed " _No, Jaden's going to win._ "

Sailor Moon, OOO and Decade looked at him as OOO asks, " _What are you talking about, Kazuma, Armed Dragon is powerful then his monsters, so, how could he win?_ "

As Blade said, " _Wait and see._ "

Decade nodded his head as he said, " _I get it._ "

As Zane said, "No!" As he said, "With that monster out, his ability can destroy all of Jaden's monsters again!"

As the North Academy crowd shouted "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ…IT…UUUUUUUP!"

As Chazz said, "I've got something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, Jaden, so listen up!" As he said, "I got my game on and I'm about to turn your's off!"

Armed Dragon LVL 7 reared its ugly face, roaring and flexing its shiny claws in the arena's light.

The camera crews circled the platform, the film still going. As the director said, "That's it, keep it baby! Remember, the camera loves ya!"

Chazz glance at the Director as he said, "Then keep it rolling, because you haven't seen anything yet!" He inserted a card into his disk, as he said, "I play the Equip card, Armed Changer!" He played a Spell card, showing a red armored samurai wielding a blue, demonic arm, as he said, "Now, by simply discarding another Equip Spell card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate this baby and equip it to my Dragon!"

The right claw of the Armed Dragon glowed and instead of its normal claws, three huge drills on a glove–like attachment appeared.

As Chazz said, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Driller!"

His Armed Dragon began to spin its drill–equipped arm so fast, it became a deep–red blur. The spinning claw connected with Wildheart, slashing him up and down before sending him to the Graveyard, doing big damage to Jaden's points.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Chazz:** 2100

As Chazz said, "Now, it's time for Armed Changer's effect to activate! See, when a monster is destroyed by a monster equipped with this card, I get to bring back a monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, as long as it doesn't have more ATK points than the monster it destroyed," As a card popped out of his Graveyard slot. He reached down and plucked it out of the slot, as he said, "I think I'll choose my Masked Dragon, but he won't be here for long, because I'll send him back to the Graveyard to use my Armed Dragon's special ability!"

As Syrus said, "Oh boy…"

As Slade said, "This should be good!"

As Zane said, "With Masked Dragon in the Graveyard, Armed Dragon's effect will crush any monster on the field with less ATK Points."

As Chazz said, "Now, Armed Dragon, trounce those triplets!" Chazz pointed to the three Hero Kids, as he said, "With Serrated Sonic Disks!"

Everyone watched as the Armed Dragon inhaled and then screeched out sonic waves destroying the three Hero Kids.

Chazz laughed at his own move, as he said, "Looks like your Hero Kids just got grounded! Grounded up that is!" As he said, "I'll tell you what, Jaden, if you surrender now, I promise I won't embarrass you on global TV!" He pointed to the camera crews, as he said, "Oh wait, I already did!"

As Syrus said, "It's not that funny…"

As Stan shouted, "Get real, Chazz!"

As Chazz said, "Shut it, Slacker!" As he said, "Once, I'm done with Jaden you're next!"

Shephard waved his arms frantically, as he said, "Come on, Jaden, don't give up!"

As Jaden asks, "Who's giving up?" As he said, "I'm having way too much fun to give up! After all,…" He turned to Chazz and looked him straight in the eyes, as he said, "That's what dueling's all about! Win or lose, because you'll be having fun all the time!"

As Stan said, "That's right!"

As Chazz said, "Oh, gag me!"

As Jaden said, "It's true!" As he said, "If I can have fun losing, shouldn't you have fun winning? It's not that hard…despite whatever your brothers may have told you,"

As Chazz asks, "What do you know about my brothers, slacker?!"

As Jaden said, "For starters, Chazz, I know they're the ones your dueling for…," Jaden glanced at the two other Princetons in the audience, as he said, "And I know how much pressure they've put on you to win this duel,"

Chazz only growled, but that was loud enough for Jaden to hear him.

As Jaden said, "C'mon, Chazz." As he looked at him as he asks, "Remember when you used to duel for fun? The excitement of it?"

As Chazz said, "…I only duel to win, slacker…,"

As Jaden said, "Well, let's see where that gets ya," Jaden drew his next card, looked at it, and inserted it into his disk, as he said, "I play the Spell known as The Warrior Returning Alive! With this card, I can now bring a Warrior from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. So, I think I'll choose my favorite feathered friend, Elemental Hero Avian!" He then held out two more cards, as he said, "Now, with the help of Polymerization and Burstinatrix, I can now create and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Chazz watched as Flame Wingman descended from the sky. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Chazz said, "So what? He doesn't stand up against my Armed Dragon! After all, the Armed Dragon LV7 has 2800 ATK points, you're way outmatched!"

As Jaden said, "You're wrong, Chazz!" As he said, "Cause I'm inviting my three Hero Kids to come back out and play with us!"

Gasps and murmurs rippled through the arena after Jaden made the announcement of his plans.

As Chazz asks, "To play?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, with your points!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "I activate my facedown Trap card, Miracle Kids! Here's how it works, for every Hero Kid I have in the Graveyard, your Armed Dragon loses 400 ATK points! And since I have three, your Dragon loses 1200 ATK points!"

Three bursts of light shot out of Jaden's Graveyard and merged with the Armed Dragon. As soon as the last one disappeared, Armed Dragon seemed to shrink a little as it's points were drained. (7/ATK: 2800–1600/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden said, "Now who's outmatched? Actually, don't answer that, I'll have Flame Wingman answer for ya!"

As the director said, "Chazz is gonna lose!" Seeing a torrent of flame erupt from Flame Wingman's dragonhead and engulf the Armed Dragon, as he said, "Cut the camera feed, cut the transmission!"

Everywhere TV's were showing the duel, and millions of people watched in excitement. That is, until the duel was stopped and instead, a woman with short hair appeared on screen, a nervous look on her face. As the women said, "Uh…hello, we interrupt this duel to bring you all a special new bulletin to tell you all that…everything is fine"

Everyone that was watching either moaned or threw stuff in anger that such a good duel was cut off before it was ended.

Chazz screamed as his Armed Dragon was burnt to a crisp by the Flame Wingman, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Chazz:** 1600

Syrus smiled as he said, "Alright! The Flame Wingman took out the Armed Dragon in one hit!"

As Bastion said, "That's not all," As he said, "There's still his superpower, it comes next."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, and it's one that's gonna burn Chazz. It can deal damage to a duelist's Life Points equal to their destroyed monster's ATK Points! 1600!"

As Chazz shouted "NOOOO!" Chazz fell to his knees as the duel drew to a stop.

 **Jaden:** 300

 **Chazz:** 0

As Jaden said, "That's game." Jaden did his two fingered salute as his duel disk turned off, his fans cheering wildly behind him.

Chazz was about to look up when he noticed two pairs of shiny black shoes enter his sight. He looked away slightly, knowing who it was that joined him.

As Slade said, "You loser! You dog! You've disgraced yourself, and you've disgraced the Princeton family!"

As Jagger said, "You are no brother of ours anymore."

Chazz looked at them as he said, "Please…" As he said, "Give me another chance."

As Jagger asks, "Another chance?!" As he asks, "You know how much we've spent on this duel!?"

As Slade said, "The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used I might add!"

As Chazz said, "Sorry…" As he said, "I thought I could win this duel by myself…"

Jagger growled, reached down, grabbed Chazz's coat collar and lifted him clear off the ground, as he asks, "By yourself?"

As Slade asks, "When could you do anything by yourself?!"

As Kenji shouted, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Kenji pushing through, to get in the way of Chazz and his brothers. He glared at them as he said, "Duelists are based on being what they want! Chazz doesn't need to follow your disgusting ideas, because he'll make his own future! Better than your stinkin' money and cards!"

Then they heard Jaden saying, "Let him go."

Slade and Jagger turned to see Jaden glaring at them, every single one of his friends standing behind him. As he said, "Sure, he may have lost the duel, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck the entire time?"

Jagger glared as him as he asks, "Two jerks?! Do you know who we are, we could have you crushed, Kid!"

Then Stan said, "Yeah…" As he said, "Someone who too airheaded just to know when they're family member tried their best!"

As Slade said, "Why you…" As he said, "Watch your tongue!" He turned to Jaden as he said, "Why would you guys defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now! Disowned by us and the whole world!" He waved to the crews circling the area, as he said, "The camera's got everything on tape! He was schooled. He got mopped up!"

Jagger pulled Chazz closer to him, as he said, "And worse he got beaten down like a dog!"

As Jaden said, "Wrong…" He lifted his head, a hard look in his eyes, as he said, "He won a fight today…the fight against you two! He played by his conditions, played with his cards! That's what matters!"

Slade glared at him while Jagger released Chazz. Jaden turned to Chazz who was being picked up by Blake and Kenji as he said, "Tight duel, Chazz, and I think that despite it being cheesy sounding, we both won here today,"

As Chazz said, "You're just saying that," As he said, "I mean, c'mon…no one else believes that,"

Then they heard someone saying, "We do, Chazz!"

Then they heard someone saying "Yeah! All the way!"

The arena was soon filled with the chant of 'Chazz It Up', but it wasn't made by just the North Academy students alone. Every other student of Duel Academy chanted along with them, moved by Jaden's words.

Jagger and Slade looked all around them, taking in the screaming.

Slade growled and turn to Jagger as he said, "C'mon, we don't have time for this…" He turned and headed towards the arena's exit, Jagger following close behind him as the students in the arena continued to chant.

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, Chazz stood on a small cliff, watching his brother's helicopters fly off into the distance. He was no longer a Princeton in his brother's eyes. He was just a duelist without a family. As he said in his thought "Only one last matter I have to settle…" He headed back towards the docks where his North Academy friends and his former classmates of Duel Academy were waiting for him.

Jaden smiled as Chazz joined them, as he said, "Guess this is goodbye, huh, Chazz? Don't forget to write," He nudged him on the shoulder.

As Chazz said, "I'm not going back, Jaden."

As the North Academy asks, "Huh?"

As Chazz look over his shoulder to his North Academy comrades, as he said, "Look guys. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you,"

As one of the North Academy student asks, "So then… where do you belong?"

Chazz turned to the Duel Academy students, as he said, "Right here. Duel Academy was always my home,"

As another one asks, "You sure about this?"

As Chazz said, "Yeah, I'm sure," He looked over his shoulder to the Chancellor, as he said, "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is,"

As Sheppard asks, "Well, you were one of our best duelists… how could I possibly refuse?"

Then they heard someone asking, "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to Crowler who was on make shift stage. As he said, "It's now time to present the prize of this year's match between North and Duel Academies… Miss Duel Academy!"

At those words, almost every male student rushed the stage excluding Stan, Zeke and some other male students not really excited about it.

As Jaden said, "Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot!"

As Syrus asks, "Jay, be my wingman ok?"

Stan and Zeke only laughed while Riley and Casandra giggled as Bree said, "Boys…"

As Crowler said, "Here she is!"

At that point, Miss Duel Academy showed up and to most of the male horrors, it was Miss Dorothy wearing a dress and make up.

As Jaden asks, "Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?!"

To make things even more disappointing, it turns out the big prize Foster and Sheppard kept talking about was a simple kiss from her.

Foster began to sob and dashed to his submarine as Dorothy kissed Sheppard on the cheek.

Chazz raised an eyebrow as he asks, "That's a chick?"

Stan hugged Riley as he said, "Say hi to Dad and the twins for me."

As Riley said, "Okay,"

With that, Stan meet up with Jaden, Kenji and Blake and their friends as Stan said, "Well guys, it's been real."

As Blake asks, "Didn't you hear, Stan?"

As Stan asks, "Huh?"

As Blake said, "We're gonna be Duel Academies new student. We talked to Chancellor Foster and Sheppard about staying here and they have no problem with it."

As Kenji said, "Yeah," He turn to North Academy as he said, "Sorry Northers, but I plan to stay here!"

As Stan said, "Really?! That's great it'll be like old times, huh Blake?"

As Blake said, "Yeah!" As they shake hands.

Then Blade and Ryo appeared as Blade said, " _Looks like we'll be seeing each other._ "

As Ryo said, " _Yeah,_ "

Kenji place a hand on Stan's shoulder as he said whispering "This ain't my real deck, I'm planning to apply to this school to have my real deck battle yours."

Stan's eyes widen at that.

After a rather tearful goodbye and chants of 'Chazz It Up' from North Academy students, the ships and the submarine drifted away.

Sheppard looked at Chazz as he said, "Chazz, about you coming back, there's something that we have to talk about."

As Chazz asks, "Oh? What's that?"

As Sheppard asks, "Banner?"

Professor Banner weaved his way to Chazz through the other students, as he said, "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are returning you are technically a new student. For that, you must start from the bottom at Slifer Red."

As Chazz asks, "What?! Slifer!?"

As Banner said, "Yes, welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer when we return to the dorm, then we'll get you settled in your room…"

As Chazz said, "Fine! The Chazz bunks alone, anyways! Got that!?"

As Syrus asks, "Really? Then how do you feel about cockroaches?"

As Chazz asks, "Cockroaches?!"

As Jaden said, "There's only a few of them. Besides, it's mainly the rats ya gotta worry about."

As Chazz asks, "Rats?!"

Chazz turned back to the sea, as he said, "I change my mind! Take me back! I wanna go back!"

As Jaden asks, "Guys, how about we give Chazz the Slifer Cheer?"

As Chazz said, "I don't want it!" As Jaden said, "S–L–I–F–E–"

As Chazz asks, "Can't we just stick with 'Chazz It Up'!?"

As everyone shouted, "OR SLIFER IT UP!"

Before closing in on Chazz for a huge group hug. Chazz groaned and sank to the ground, tugging at his hair, as he said, "My new family's already dysfunctional!"

Now the School Duel is over, Chazz is back at Duel Academy, Blake and Kenji join Duel Academy!


	23. Grave Risk Part 1

Hey everyone! Chapter 23 is up! It's time for the Gravekeeper. It will be a two part. This chapter will feature two duels and hope you guys like it.

Chapter 23: Grave Risk part 1

As Syrus said, "Ugh… that's the last time I mix chili sauce with ice cream…"

Syrus climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed late one night, his stomach giving him the worst stomach ache of his life. Now he knows that it's never a good idea to mix ice cream with chili sauce. He walked out of his dorm room and headed down the stairs, walking towards a random door, thinking it was the bathroom. He turned the doorknob and pulled it open. The room had a bed, a large desk and glowing light from inside.

Blinking, Syrus rubbed his head, as he said, "Oh man, this isn't the bathroom." He was about to close the door when he heard a strange sound coming from the desk. He rubbed his eyes some more and saw that Banner was sitting in front of a computer monitor, his back to the open door.

As a voice said, " **You are not here to ask why, you are here to obey."**

As Banner said, **"** But Jaden is one of our best students, and he could be buried alive!"

As Syrus asks, "Buried?!"

As the voice said, " **If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Yuki, then so be it. His true potential must be tested! As well as the other two who share a similar spirit…"**

Syrus quickly and quietly closed the door, and then backed away, scared of what he just heard, and all before the identity of the other. As he said in his thought "Tested? In a tomb? Where he could be buried alive?! Something tells me this test isn't a final exam…" Before quietly running up the stairs to his bed, no longer needing to go to the bathroom. But also, he had a cringing feeling of who the other one is as he said in his thought "I hope the other are not me or Chumley."

The Next day, as Banner said, "So you see, children, we can learn a great deal from Alchemy that applies to dueling,"

Banner went on, standing by his desk with two different vials with multi–colored liquid in his hands. Pharaoh lay comfortably in his master's chair.

Kenji and Blake stayed at Slifer Red.

For today's lecture, Banner is teaching about Fusion Monsters and how they are like Alchemy.

Banner held up the vials, as he said, "Just as we can fuse two Monsters to create a more powerful Monster, we can mix two compounds and make something equally impressive," He poured one of the liquids into the large vial and shook it gently, as he said, "You see, it's rather very–"

The vials exploded, sending a large cloud of smoke into the air. Banner waved his hand, coughing as he made the fanned the smoke away and his face was now smudged from the smoke, as he said, "On the other hand… it can be equally devastating…" He coughed before falling on his butt.

The class tried to hold in their laughs.

At that point, the bell rung, signaling that it was the end of class for the day. The ringing also woke up Jaden from his sleep. Jaden yawned and stretched, as he asks, "Morning guys… what I miss?" He looked ahead at Banner, who was picking himself up, as he asks, "Learn anything good today?"

As Syrus said, "We learned how to duck,"

As Bree said, "Not to mention surviving explosions made by Alchemy."

Banner brushed himself off as he rose to his feet, as he said, "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm… uh… planning a little field trip," He held up a pile of papers, most likely schedules.

As Stan asks, "A field trip?"

As Jaden asks, "Yeah! Where to? Carnival? Circus?"

As Banner said, "Even better! We are going to take a ten mile hike all the way to the excavate ruins, where we will be taking geologic core samples!"

As Casandra said, "Ruins, huh…"

As Zeke said, "Sounds like fun,"

As Banner said, "It's this Saturday at 7:00 AM, so don't be late!"

And so, Banner's class arrived in the meeting spot outside the Academy, ready for the field trip. However, it wasn't the results Banner had really wanted. First off, there weren't many people, and they're the ones who came to class. Including Banner, they all had a backpack with them, filled with food and supplies and a cooler full of drinks. Stan, Jaden, Alexis, Casandra, Zeke, Bree, Syrus and Chumley were the only ones who came.

As Banner asks, "Only seven of you? Is that all? Where is everyone else?"

As Syrus said, "It's early in the morning, Professor...they're probably back in their dorms, in their nice, warm beds," He turned to Chumley, as he said, "Probably enjoying the company of their soft pillows."

As Chumley said, "Like I'd be doing if Banner didn't threaten us with detention…"

Jaden patted Chumley's back as he said, "Well, you do need to get out more, Chumley."

As Zeke said, "Besides, some outside activity could do us all good, with all the indoor classes since the school duels." As Bree said, "Plus, it could be like an adventure; traveling to an unknown part of the island!"

As Casandra said, "Someone's happy," As Alexis said, "To tell you the truth, I couldn't get any sleep either." As she said, "These ruins we're going into used to host the Shadow Games."

As Stan said, "Hey, maybe you could find clues on finding Atticus."

As Alexis said nodding "That's the plan…"

As Banner said, "Now, before we advance anymore, I must warn you children. When we enter the ruin site, you must be careful. Inside the area, is an ancient tomb. Now, usually…"

Syrus drowned out the rest of Banner's lecture once he heard the word 'tomb. He then said in his thought "A tomb?!" He then pulled Jaden to the side, earning a look of confusion from Jaden. As he said, "Listen Jaden," As he said, "I think Banner wants to bury us and Chumley. Last night, he was talking about the tomb and you in it. And he said, "'The other' that could mean Chumley, Stan or I since we all in the same dorm."

As Jaden asks, "Why not Blake, Kenji or Chazz?"

As Syrus said, "Cause they're not rooming with you."

As Jaden said, "Sy, this must be another chili sauce nightmare." As he said, "You're worrying too much."

As Banner said, "All right class, let's move onward to the ruins."

As Syrus said in his thought "Don't say I didn't warn you…" He walked after the rest of the party.

As they walked, climbed and crawled for many hours, Chumley kept whining and complaining about what he hated throughout the trip: as he asks, "Are we almost there?" As he said, "My feet really hurt!" As he asks, "Can we take a bathroom break or something?" As he said, "I hate climbing!" Then he said, "I hate crawling!" Then he said, "I hate hiking!" As he asks, "Are we there yet!?" As he said, "I'm hungry!"

As Banner said, "Finally, we're here!"

The others looked directly in front of them, was what looked like a broken archway that was mostly covered in green moss.

As Jaden said, "Cool…" As he said, "They looked all ruined,"

As Alexis said, "That's because they're ruins."

As Bree said, "Picture the decaying, broken stone blocks around you." As she said, "It's how ruins are made."

Banner set down his pack and looked around, as he said, "Marvelous!" As he said, "You can still see the fated remains of the oculus, oh and the phastigium! No doubt inspired by a meniment of Saka'Ra."

As Zeke said, "Well, at least we got here."

As Syrus said, "Yeah, even for some old rocks."

As Chumley said, "Well I'm just happy I get to sit down," As he said, "I hate hiking…"

As Jaden asks, "Speaking of sitting down, how about we chowdown?"

Banner nodded as he said, "I don't see why not. Afterwards, we can check out the rest of the ruins. Maybe there's some well preserved sarcophaguses around…or is it sarcophagi?" He dropped his bag and looked through it, as he said, "Oh well, time to eat for now. I love pizza, I can barely wait,"

Jaden and the others turned around on their lunch blanket, staring at Banner. Jaden hold up a rice ball as he asks, "Pizza?! You get pizza while we're stuck with whatever it is I'm holding?"

As Banner inched himself away from them, holding his sack close, as he said, "I'm your teacher, I need pizza for strength, so I can teach you properly!"

As Stan said, "Not to worry Jaden," He pulled out from his bag, practically an all–you–can–eat buffet in front of them.

As Jaden said, "Sweet!"

Everyone grabbed a lunch and had those rice balls as a side dish.

As Casandra said, "Thanks, Stan!"

As Alexis said, "Yeah, thanks,"

As Stan said, "No, problem." Then he said in his thought "I couldn't done it without Lita's help when Zeke lead her to Ra Yellow's launch room and cook it, oh and by the way thanks Lita."

Sailor Jupiter appeared as she winked at him as she said, " _No problem, that's what friends do for each other._ "

As Zeke said, "You're welcome too, Stan."

Stan, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley wasted no time in chowing down as well.

Banner was ramming through as he said, "That's funny," As he said, "I don't remember having a fur–topping on my pizza,"

Instead of pulling out his lunch, Banner pulled out a familiar fat cat out of his sack, crumbs around his whiskers. Pharaoh mewed and gave a small belch. Banner face faulted as he said, "Pharaoh! You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride in my bag and eat my lunch!"

Banner hung his head in dismay, then slowly turned to his students, looking very humble, as he asks with his hands together "Maybe…you could share you lunch with me, children?"

Everyone looked at him, mimicking his squinted eyes look. As Jaden said, "Sorry," As he said, "But we're your students and we need this to learn!"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, besides you weren't gonna share, Professor,"

As Banner said, "But, of course I was gonna share!"

As Alexis asks, "Share what?" As she asks, "Pepperoni breath all day?"

As that point Blade and Kabuto appeared as Stan asks, "Kazuma, Souji, what are you two doing here?"

As Blade asks, " _Why didn't you share the food with Professor Banner who has been giving you lessons?_ "

As Stan said, "Because he was teasing us for a bit."

W appeared as the left side of W asks, " _Now that isn't sweet, isn't it?_ " As he said, " _You kids should learn to share your meals with others. It's not like this is one of those Survival of the Fittest or anything…_ "

As Kabuto said, " _Grandmother said this,_ " He pointed at the sky as he said, " _If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving._ "

As Jaden asks, "Say, Stan, what are your friends saying?"

As Stan said, "I guess he told us to share our meals with Prof. Banner. Besides, he did teach us about something new every day, and not to mention this this hiking stuff to learn about ancient ruins would definitely add up for our scores when the next exam comes, right, Professor Banner?"

Banner, who sees this opportunity, immediately agrees with him. As he said, "Yes, children. What you say is true. So, is it okay for you to share lunch with me?"

As the other said at the same time "Fine…"

While that was happening, Pharaoh walked around the area, as he was looking around, noticed something sticking out of the dirt. He walked over and dug, shoveling dirt behind him as the object became clearer. It was a large, round disk with symbols carved into it. In the exact middle of the disk, a green gem lay. Pharaoh mewed and prodded the disk. At the touch of the cat's paw, the green gem began to glow a bright light.

Pharaoh shrieked and ran back to Banner, while beams of bright green light shot into the sky from the earth. As Jaden asks, "What's going on?!"

Jaden watched as more and more beams erupted from the dirt. Everyone else rose to their feet and stood back to back, while Pharaoh leapt into Banner's arms, shaking like a leaf.

As the right side of W said, " _Ah, those beams of light appear from the ground… this is simply interesting… I wonder how the ancient people did that without any modern science to back it up._ "

As the left side of W said, " _Hey, Philip! Now's not the time to be impressed about it!_ "

More lights began to emerge from the ground, eventually engulfing everyone and when the light was dimmed down, the could see the sun was splitting into three, while the sky is turned into a vortex of colors.

As the right side of W said, " _This is truly interesting, indeed… I should look at the Gaia Library to find out more about this mysterious phenomenon…_ "

Kabuto disappeared.

As Zeke ask, "Just what's going on around here?!"

As the left side of W said, " _Hey, Stan, this vibe gives me a bad feeling about it…"_

As Banner asks, "Does anyone seeing three suns up there or is it just me seeing things?"

Chumley's jaw dropped as a veil of different colored lights appeared, moving around them in a circular pattern, as he said, "Man… this is like the most lishus field trip ever,"

A hooting made Jaden look away from the light to see Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder. As he asks, "What's that?" He then heard another hoot. As he asks, "We should run?"

The question was answered when thunder boomed above them and lightning flashed, making everyone jump out of their skins. As Banner said, "Everyone, run for cover!"

Everyone started to run, trying to find shelter. The lightning and thunder came quicker and quicker each time, making them more frightened. Banner looked ahead towards a tall building, as he said, "We'll find safety in that–" His last word was drowned out by more thunder.

As the students asks at the same time "The what?!"

Banner pointed to the thing ahead of them, as he said, "The building with the hole!"

Stan kept running until he skidded to a stop and saw that Jaden had stopped running. He tugged Jaden's sleeves as he said, "Dude, we gotta bail!"

Jaden looked at him then behind to see the others huddled into a hole, hoping the shelter will protect them from the hole. As he said, "Guys, stay in there, Stan, Zeke and I will lead the storm away!"

And with that, Jaden, Zeke and Stan took off. Stan, Zeke and Jaden ran off in the opposite direction, the light from above became brighter and brighter. Stan covered his eyes as he ran after Jaden. But as he caught up with him, the light blinded them all, causing them to black out.

Then Stan heard someone saying "Stan, wake up!"

Then he heard someone saying "Hey, Stan, wake up already. Now's not the time to take a nap! Wake up already!"

Stan open his eyes as he saw two guys in front of them one was a fifteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a student uniform and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes he looked dressed in the 1930's attire with a black hat with Windscale on his head and wearing black vest a white shirt. With black pants.

Stan sit up as he asks, "Uh, what happened?"

As Shotaro said, "That colorful cloud of rainbows brought us here."

Kazuma helped Stan up until he realized something. As Stan asks, "Kazuma… did you just… help me up… physically?"

As Kazuma said, "Well, of course I just did… wait, what?" He looked at himself as he asks, "Whoa! I have my physical form?!"

Then Shotaro said, "Me too!"

Another man stood by Shotaro with black hair and brown eyes wearing what appeared to a long sleeved blue shirt with a green jacket that was on top, but never reaching down his arms as he wore baggy trousers and trousers, what more his hair was brushed all the way to the right. As he said, "It must've been the work of that phenomenon… it's simply intriguing…"

Then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys!"

They turned to see other people walking towards them, it was the other warriors in Stan's deck. Standing by them was Guardian Eatos.

As Stan asks, "Everyone?!"

As Sailor Moon said, "Yeah, isn't this great? We got our physical forms!"

As Stan asks, "But, how did this happen?"

As Shotaro said, "Beats me. While I was hovering around to guide you, Kazuma and Philip appears just in time to tell about this place, that freaky rainbow has somehow makes us real…"

Jaden eventually wakes up from his faint as well. Jaden hold his head as he said, "Man, I've must taken the wrong turn…"

Winged Kuriboh appears next to Jaden and caught Shotaro by surprise. As he shouted "AHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground accidentally bumping into Zeke.

As Zeke said, "Hey watch it."

Stan looked up as they saw the archway from Duel Academy was outside the giant building they were in, but it was whole instead of broken up as he asks, "How did we get here?"

As Jaden said, "It could be some strange dream…"

As Zeke asks, "That we're all having at the same time?" As he said, "Not likely…"

As Jaden said, "It's too bad we can't have Kuriboh here pinch us to wake us up…" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pinch to his cheek, by Winged Kuriboh as he said, "OW! Hey, watch those claws next time, man!"

As Stan asks, "Hey how'd he do that?"

As Jaden asks, "And since when could I feel you?" Jaden reached out and held the Winged Kuriboh in his palms. As he said, "Whoa, this is a first!"

Then they heard someone saying "Hey, what's going on?!" They turn to see the Taros and Seig.

Then they heard someone saying "Ahem…"

Stan turned at the silent cough, Kazuma and the others disappeared. As he said, "Guys!"

Jaden and Zeke turned to see a woman who had tan skin, having her black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a pair of circle earrings. She also wore a golden bandanna of some sort on her head. The clothes that she was wearing was a purple dress, which resembles the one that all of the Egyptian people used to wear in the past wear and a black cape, dropping the boys' backpacks at her feet. As she said, "This is sacred ground! You must leave here immediately! You are in very grave danger!"

As Jaden said, "Wow, what dorm are those clothes from? I wanna join!"

As Stan said, "Jaden, I think that's the wrong question to ask…"

As Zeke said, "Yeah, let's find everyone else and…"

But he was interrupted as the black hair girl grabbed Stan, Zeke and Jaden as Stan asks, "What gives?"

As the black hair girl said, "Quiet!" As she said, "The soldiers are coming!"

On cue, a group of footsteps were made on the ramp above the four. They were wearing the same robes as the cloaked people holding the students, but they were armed with spears.

Everyone held their voices until they were sure they were gone. As Zeke asks, "What's going on here?"

As the girl let go of him and Jaden as she said, "There are others who share your dress." As she said, "They've been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief."

As Jaden asks, "What?!"

As the girl said, "They'll be punished for trespassing in the tomb."

As Stan said, "No, they're not!" As he said, "Not if we have a say in it!"

As Jaden said, "He's right," As he said, "Take us to our friends!"

As Zeke said, "If you want us out so badly, we can get them and leave."

The women signed as she hands the boys their bags as she said, "So be it, you were warned." She led them all inside the tomb. They stopped at an empty room. As she said, "You all must wait here."

As Zeke asks, "For what?!" As he said, "We need to get our friends back!"

As the girl said, "I shall get them." As she said, "If you two are caught around the tomb, you'll be of no use to them."

As Stan, Zeke and Jaden said at the same time "Fine…"

As the girl left. A certain amount time past and still no sign of the black robed lady, causing Jaden to tug at his hair, as he asks, "What is taking her so long?!"

As Stan said standing by a wall "Yeah, it has been a while…"

As Zeke asks, "Wait, what if she and those others are working with this Gravekeeper Chief?"

Jaden groan while Stan narrowed his eyes as he said, "That's means we probably gonna get setup as well!"

Then they heard someone shouting "SOMEONE! HELP US!"

The scream of a girl made the boys jump to their feet. As Stan said, "That was Alexis!"

Stan, Jaden and Zeke leapt as high as they could and looked out the other two windows.

Outside the room he was in, was a deep rectangular pit below them. Squinting, they saw six stone coffins in the middle of the pit. The boys' eyes widened, seeing that in the coffins were their friends. Each of them had their own coffin, and they were all wrapped with stuff that looked like it came from a mummy prep room.

They also saw that Alexis and Bree's tomb was now being transported to another part of the tomb. As Zeke said, "That's it! We gotta go after them!"

As Stan said, "But we also gotta worry about the other guys, too!"

Then, each of the boys felt a sharp prodding on their rear ends making them pale; someone else had come. Then they heard a deep gravely voice saying "Get down,"

As Jaden asks, "Move towards the sharp object?!"

Jaden looked over his shoulder to see a small group of men in white clothes and black cloaks. Some were armed with spears, while others had daggers at their belts. While each of them was a different person, many of them looked the same, save one man. He had dark skin, much like the others, wore a fine robe of white and black with gold embroidery and a thick beard.

As the bearded man said, "Now,"

As Jaden said, "Ok, ok!" He, Stan and Zeke slid down the wall, rubbing their backsides, as he asks, "Ever hear of a handshake?" That question earned them about half a dozen more spears pointed towards him. Jaden held up his hands, extremely nervous at the turn of the situation, as he said, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners! I'm Jaden Yuki, and my friends, Stan and Zeke."

All of the guards had the spears near the boys' necks. As Jaden asks, "…And what would your name be?"

As the man said, "I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect…"

As Jaden said, "Hey, that's great, pal! Now, how's about me and my friend just go and grab our other friends, then we'll just head on out?" As he said, "We'll zip back to the dimension we came from, ya know?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "That's not possible."

As Stan asks, "Why not?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Because fools, you have tread upon my domain and now you will be punished along with your friends."

As Jaden asks, "Oh c'mon, can't we just pay a fine or something?"

As Gravekeeper Chief said, "You cannot…"

As Zeke said, "Then you can't point your spears at us!"

As Stan said, "Guys don't anger them much. Even though, I'd like to hurt these guys for trying to mummify our friends…"

Gravekeeper's Chief laughed as he said, "You all show some spirit, Strangers. We will forgive your trespassing…given that you survive my challenge," As he asks, "What do you say?"

Jaden looked at the spear as he asks, "Well, what's the challenge?"

Gravekeeper's Chief smiled and held up a deck of Duel Monster cards as his answer.

As Jaden asks, "A duel?" The spears were removed as he said, "Now you're speaking my language! I'll take you on, but only if you set all my friends free if I win! Deal?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Agreed," As he said, "But that's only if you three win…"

Jaden opened his pack and pulled out a duel disk from inside his pack, as he said, "For my friends, there's no if about it pal," He looked back at Gravekeeper's Chief, as he said, "I'll win!"

As Stan said, "Wait a sec!" As he asks, "The three of us have to win a duel?!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "That is correct."

As Stan asks, "Then who are we dueling?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Guards! Take these two boys to their opponent!"

Guarding Stan and Zeke with their spears, the guards led them out of the room.

As Stan said, "Jaden, come out alive, you hear me?"

As Jaden said, "Like I said, I'll win this!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "But, if you lose, you and your friends will be punished. You will be buried alive!"

Jaden and Gravekeeper's Chief stood on opposite ends of the pit, high above the coffins that his friends occupied. Jaden's duel disk whirred to life as a strange duel disk appeared on Gravekeeper's Chief's arm. The deck and Graveyard area had the shape of a round conch shell, but the tray for the field was straight as can be.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Get your game on!" He drew his his five cards.

As Gravekeeper's Chief asks, "Get my game on?" He drew his cards as he asks, "What does that mean?"

Jaden shook his head as he said, "Sheesh, it's a saying. Ya know, like slang?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief asks, "Slang?" As he said, "How dare you speak to me with your filthy tongue from the mouth a serpent! I place a card facedown in DEF mode, thus ending my turn," He placed the mentioned card onto the disk.

As Jaden said, "Ending yours, and starting mine," Jaden drew his card and looked at it just as another hoot from Kuriboh made him smile, as he said, "Hey Kuriboh…," He looked at Kuriboh then looked at his hand, as he said, "You're gonna love this…," He then looked at Gravekeeper's Chief as he said, "I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK Mode!"

Bubbleman appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "This guy's got some pop, too! When he's summoned to the field, and there's no monsters on my field, I can draw two more cards!" He draw two card as he said, "Sweetness…," He moved some of his hand around, as he said, "Next, I'll place one card facedown on the field and end my turn,"

Gravekeeper's Chief drew his card, then placed it on the disk, as he said, "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

A man in black robes carrying a long spear appeared in front of him. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000).

Jaden noticed that the monster card was identical to some of the men that held him, Stan and Zeke in the room earlier.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "I hope your Bubbleman's draw gave you two very good cards, because he's already outmatched in battle, and soon he will be outnumbered. I now summon, in ATK mode, Gravekeeper's Guard!"

He waved his arm and the facedown monster from his first turn was revealed to be a fat man with a three–pronged spear. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900).

Again, Jaden was reminded of some of the men from before.

As Gravekeeper Chief said, "His effect," As he said, "Forces one monster that's out to return to its owner's hand. So, I choose Bubbleman!"

Multiple red rings emanated from the Guard and spread outward. As soon as the rings touched Bubbleman, a beam of red light shot upward and Bubbleman returned to Jaden's hand. As he said, "Now that you are left unguarded, I'll attack you directly!" Gravekeeper's Chief pointed to him. As he said, "Go, Gravekeeper's Guard! Attack with Blazing Blade Strike!"

The Guard lifted his three–pronged weapon and flew to Jaden's side, bringing it down hard across Jaden's chest.

 **Jaden:** 3000

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

Jaden yelped and his hand went to his shoulder, as he said, "I felt that…," He looked over to Kuriboh, as he said, "This is real!"

Down below, the lids to the coffins began to slowly close, inch by inch Pharaoh mewed and Banner shivered, as he said, "Hello! No joke it's real!"

Chumley, Syrus and Casandra cringed at the closing of the coffins as Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, wage your attack!" As he said, "Lunging Spear Assault!"

Spear Soldier let out a battle–cry before jumping to Jaden's side of the field and jabbing Jaden in the gut with his spear.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

Jaden again winced after the blow and doubled over. Jaden panted as he said, "Ok…I think I'm startin' to get it now," As he said, "This isn't just about Life Points, it's about my life!"

Gravekeeper's Chief laughed as he said, "Yes," He pointed down at the coffins, which were starting to close up more and more, as he said, "And theirs, for every thousand life point's you lose, the coffins start to close!"

As Jaden said in his thought "That explains they're part in this…"

Syrus whimpered as it became darker in his own coffin, as he said, "Guys, I'm claustrophobic! For real!"

As Chumley said, "Me too," As he said, "If it'll get me outta here!"

As Jaden said, "It's my turn now," He drew his card as he said, "And I play the Spell card, Polymerization!" A swirling vortex appeared above him, as he said, "Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix combine to create…" Avian and Burstinatrix merged together as he said, "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Gravekeeper's Chief raised an eyebrow as Flame Wingman descended from the sky. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Did my Bubbleman give me two good cards? Well, see for yourself because from both of them, came him," He waved his arm to the Spear Soldier, as he said, "And this next attack!"

The Spear Soldier yelled as a ball of fire rained down upon him from the Flame Wingman's arm, burning him to a crisp before exploding. Groaning, Gravekeeper's Chief covered his head from the backfire wave as his points went down.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 3400

As Jaden said, "Don't think you're outta the woods yet!" As he said, "Because for every ATK point that Spear Soldier had when he was destroyed, get dealt to you as damage, courtesy of my Flame Wingman!"

Once again, Gravekeeper's Chief covered himself protectively as a huge ball of fire shot down towards him. He held back a yell as the flames surrounded him.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief** : 1900

As he said, "Next, I'm gonna summon up Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode and end my turn." Wroughtweiler appeared on the field (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Syrus said, "It's ok, Jaden's gonna win this!" As he said, "Way to play, Jay!"

As Jaden said, "Alright, make your move," As he said, "The quicker I win this duel, the quicker I can get my friends back!"

Gravekeeper's Chief laughed as he said, "All the quicker for them to be sent to their doom,"

As Jaden said, "I just know I'll win, that enough for ya? Now c'mon!"

Gravekeeper's Chief drew his card and looked at his hand, as he said, "First, I'll change my Gravekeeper's Guard from ATK mode to DEF mode…" His Guard knelt down onto one knee, as he said, "Then I'll place one facedown monster in DEF Mode as well."

As Jaden said, "I guess you don't know the first rule about Duel Monsters," He drew his card as he said, "A good defense is a sweet offense. And who better to teach you that rule than Flame Wingman?" He looked at Flame Wingman as he said, "Attack with Inferno Rage!"

Flame Wingman leapt into the air, aiming his dragonhead arm at the Gravekeeper's Guard. The flames gathered at the tip of the mouth and fired off like a rocket, blasting the Guard into fiery pieces and dealing Gravekeeper's Chief some more damage.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

Grunting, Gravekeeper's Chief drew his next card, only to hold it outward, as he said, "I play Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck," He drew two cards as he looked at them and smiled.

As Jaden said in his thought "I don't like that look…"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "I play Gravekeeper's Assailant in ATK Mode!"

Jaden watched as a young woman in a long black cloak with a curved dagger appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "And she will be joined by the mysticism of Gravekeeper's Curse!"

A man in black robes. He had braided dark hair and a short, curved staff in his hands. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, I shall activate the effect of Gravekeeper's Curse, an effect that will deal you 500 points of direct damage!"

Gravekeeper's Curse's staff seemed to grow larger as the monster began to glow with a yellow aura, followed by a high, shrill sound that filled the air.

As Jaden said, "That sound…," Jaden winced and held his head as his points went down, as he said, "That's worse than Chum's snoring!"

 **Jaden:** 1000

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

Once again, the coffins began to close up more. As Banner said, "I'm glad I have those mints I brought for lunch,"

Jaden glared at Gravekeeper's Chief as the attack died down, as he said, "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Very well then," As he held up the second card he got from Pot of Greed, as he said, "Perhaps this will suffice. I cast Necrovalley!"

The end of his tray popped open and he placed the card into it, as he said, "Let's see how long you last, fool,"

Jaden watched in amazement as the top of the tomb disappeared and a huge valley of dark rocks and dirt in the air appeared all around them. Both he and Gravekeeper's Chief stood on top of giant rock pillars while their monsters floated on nothingness. As he said, "Not good,"

Gravekeeper's Chief nodded as he said, "As long as this card remains on the field, the power of the Necrovalley will increase the attack and DEF points of my Gravekeeper's by 500!"

Jaden's eyes widened as he asks, "What?!" As he said, "You're kidding!" (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1500–2000). (3/ATK: 800–1300/DEF: 800–1300).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Flame Wingman!"

As Jaden said, "What, you got sand in your eyes? Can't you see Wingman still has more points? Unless you got some sorta–,"

As Gravekeeper's Chief asks, "Special Ability?" As he said, "Yes, the Assailant does, actually. It allows her to change the battle mode of your Wingman from ATK to DEF!"

The Assailant's eyes glowed white and the Wingman was soon surrounded by a purple aura, forcing him to kneel down, arms over his chest.

As Jaden said, "Oh man…" He turned to Gravekeeper's Chief as he asks, "Man, you really know how to duel, don't you?"

Gravekeeper's Chief nodded as he said, "The best is yet to come, boy. Assailant, attack Wingman!" With a small grunt, the Assailant flew to Jaden's side of the field, her knife growing bigger. She appeared behind the Wingman and backstabbed him.

Jaden cried out as his monster exploded before his eyes.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, my Gravekeeper's Curse will destroy that cur!" He pointed at Wroughtweiler. As he said, "Take him down!"

Again, Curse was surrounded by a yellowish aura, but he wasn't the only one. Wroughtweiler was also surrounded by the same aura seconds before being blasted into digitized bits and pieces.

Jaden grinned as he lowered his arm from his face, as he said, "Whoopsy. Did you forget his special effect? When Wroughtweiler is destroyed, I get two cards back from the Graveyard: an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "You have the wisdom of dirt," As he said, "Necrovalley negates that effect!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect involving the Graveyard is completely useless! Just as you have proven to be in your effort to save your friends." As he said, "Don't you see? Both you and your cards are useless here!"

Jaden looked down at his Duel Disk.

Casandra closed her eyes, having heard Gravekeeper's Chief's words, as he said, "No. I refuse to believe it! I know that Jaden can save us!"

As Syrus and Chumley said at the same time "I hope so,"

As Banner said, "Oh no, it's no use, we're done for!"

As Syrus said, "That's not true!" As he said, "Jay's still winning, lookit the Life Points!"

As Banner said, "Forget the Life Points, look at the Field!" As he said, "Jaden has no monsters out and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two!"

Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

Gravekeeper Chief laughed confidently.

As Jaden said in his thought "How did this happen? We set out to find some ruins, and suddenly we're about to become some! This is no joke…if I don't get my game on, we're all gonna be long gone!"

Down below, his friends watched on for their would–be savior. Casandra never blinked as she stared at Jaden as she said, "Jaden…"

As Syrus said, "I know you can win this, Jay!"

As Chumley said, "And I know I want outta here!"

As Jaden said, "Alright, now let's finish this!" Jaden drew his card. The second he pulled it out of his deck, he heard a familiar hooting. He looked down at the card and smiled, knowing it was his furry friend. That smile stayed as his turned to look at Winged Kuriboh, who stayed by his head, floating in mid–air, as he said, "I should've known! You always got my back, don't ya pal?"

Winged Kuriboh seemed to smile beneath his fur as he bounced up and down happily in the air. As Jaden said, "Or in this case," Jaden turned back to the duel, as he said, "To guard my front. Winged Kuriboh, I'm summoning you in DEF Mode!"

Jaden slapped the card sideways on his disk and seconds later, Winged Kuriboh appeared before him. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

Jaden looked down at the coffins below him, As he said, "Hang on guys, I'll get you out of there!" Jaden looked back up to his opponent, as he said, "Your move!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "How fitting. The blind lead the blind and the weak protect the weak. Hiding behind that Kuriboh may be your idea of defense, but in my world, rodents like that are meant for pounding, not protecting!"

As Jaden said, "He's no rodent!" As he said, "He's one of my very best friends!" He looked at his facedown card, as he said in his thought "And you're about to see why…"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Well, with friends like you he needs no enemies," He draw a card as he said, "After all, you've just thrown him to the wolves!" He pointed to the Kuriboh, as he said, "Go, Gravekeeper's Assailant, Stealth Slice Strike!"

As Jaden said, "Wrong!" He watched as his facedown turned upward to reveal the Transcendent Wings as he said, "I got a Spell card! Transcendent Wings! Now, by giving up two cards," As two of his cards from his glowed and appeared in the Graveyard, as he said, "He goes up to LV10!" Kuriboh let out a hoot as an orb of bright blue light enveloped him.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Foolhardy as it was predictable! Brainless cur, I knew that you would play that!"

As Jaden asks, "Huh?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Which is why I have this ready!" He held up a card as he said, "Behold the power of the Gravekeeper's Watcher!"

Jaden watched as the card in Gravekeeper's Chief's hand glowed purple and from it came a man in similar robes to Gravekeeper's Chief, a thick book held close to his body and a black turban–like hat on his hand. (4/ATL: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Jaden asks, "What the?" Jaden watched as the Watcher approached the transforming Kuriboh. The purple aura clashed against the blue orb of light, sending sparks of both colors everywhere. As he asks, "What's happening?!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Fool!" As he said, "The same thing that's been happening since the beginning of this duel. You're losing! You see, by sending Watcher to the Graveyard," He placed a card in the slot. As he said, "I can negate your level up!"

Seconds after the Watcher was sent to the Graveyard, the purple aura disappeared and Kuriboh remained in his original form. As Gravekeeper Chief said, "Since I have, I'll wage an attack. Stealth Slice Strike!" Gravekeeper's Assailant once again flew to Jaden's side of the field, dagger growing longer and sharper. With a flick of her wrists, the Assailant sliced through Kuriboh, sending the furball straight to the Graveyard.

Jaden grunted as he said, "Sorry, Winged Kuriboh. You took one for the team there. Thanks, pal,"

As Syrus said, "Good thing Winged Kuriboh was there,"

Chumley turned to the direction of his friends voice, even though he couldn't see him, as he said, "You can say that again, Sy. His effect makes it so that Jaden doesn't take any damage on the turn he's destroyed,"

As Casandra said, "That's true," As she said, "All he has to worry about now, is the next turn. But still, Jaden doesn't have any monsters out!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Let's see. I've countered your move, I've destroyed your rodent, so there's not much left to do except place one card facedown,"

As Jaden said, "Enough!" As he said, "Winged Kuriboh's not a rodent!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Would you prefer vermin or even rat?"

As Jaden said, "That's it!" He draw a card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards, as he said, "Now to play one of my two new cards. I summon Dark Catapulter in DEF Mode!"

Dark Catapulter appeared. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "But I'm not done yet! I play Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden slipped another card into his disk, followed by three more cards as he said, "Then, I'll play three facedowns and end my turn," As he said in his thought "Ok, that should do it," Then he said in his thought "And that should set me up to win this match!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Very well. My draw,"

Just as Gravekeeper's Chief drew his card, Jaden grinned, as he said, "My chance to activate my Mirage card! When you draw your next card, my Mirage of Nightmare allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand!" After drawing, Jaden looked at his hand, as he said, "Sweet!"

Gravekeeper's Chief raised an eyebrow as he asks, "Sweet?" As he said, "Does that wretched slang mean you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure, you don't know what is good because you don't know what you're up against!"

As Jaden said in his thought "I don't like the sound of this…" As he said, "I shall now sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to summon…myself! Gravekeeper's Chief!" As he held up a card from his hand.

As Jaden asks, "Summon Yourself?!"

The Gravekeeper's Curse disappeared in a swirling mass of light and was soon replaced by the owner of the card itself. (5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Thanks to the power of Necrovalley, I gain 500 extra ATK points and DEF points, also, with me on the field, my Graveyard isn't effected by Necrovalley!" As he said, "Meaning I can use Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects on any monsters laid to rest there. But that's not all, I get to summon one Gravekeeper from my Graveyard!" (5/ATK: 1900–2400/DEF: 1200). (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Oh boy…," As he said, "No way!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Rise! Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

His Graveyard slot glowed brightly. Soon enough, the spear–carrying Gravekeeper appeared by his side, his power rising thanks to Necrovalley. (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1000).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, I shall play the Trap known as Rite of Spirit!" Gravekeeper's Chief looked over his shoulder as the facedown card soon revealed itself, as he said, "I used this in my duel against your foolish friend, too. This card allows me to summon yet another Gravekeeper from my Graveyard, and I choose Gravekeeper's Curse!"

Jaden groaned as the familiar Gravekeeper returned to the field, once again, powered up by the Necrovalley. (3/ATK: 800–1300/DEF: 800).

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "When he is summoned to the field, 500 points of damage are dealt to you!"

Jaden yelled as pain coursed through his body and his Life Points went down.

 **Jaden:** 500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Behold! The power of the Shadow Game!"

Jaden fell to his knees as he asks, "Sh–Shadow Game?!" As he asks, "Is that what this is?!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Yes," As he said, "And the game's almost over. For you, your Life Points, and for your friends!" He pointed downward and Jaden saw that the coffins were once again, closing by a little bit.

Jaden took another deep breath, as he said, "C'mon Jaden…gotta get your game on! Gotta do it for your friends, they're all counting on you! Don't let them down! Especially when down means six feet under in an old sarcophagus," He shook his head, as he said, "No way, no how!" As he said, "That's it, they're coming home!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "That's right! They're eternal home! Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack with Stealth Slice Strike!" He pointed at Dark Catapulter as he said, "Remember, my Assailant has the effect to change that Catapulter's mode from DEF to ATK!"

Dark Catapulter rose to it's feet as the Assailant slowly descended upon it. The Assailant stared at Jaden as she moved down, almost as if she was hesitant to attack his monster.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "You've lost this duel!"

As Jaden said, "Don't think so!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "I activate Emergency Provisions! By sending two Spell or Trap cards from my field to the Graveyard, I gain 2000 Life Points!"

 **Jaden:** 2500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Curse you!" As he said, "But the Assailant's attack still goes through!"

Sure enough, the Assailant cut the Catapulter down the middle, and flew to her side of the field as the machine monster blew apart.

 **Jaden:** 1500

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

Gravekeeper's Chief glared at Assailant as he said, "You should've attacked faster!"

The Assailant bowed her head and returned to her place on the field.

Jaden watched with interest, then scowled, as he said, "Hey, it's not her fault you messed up, it's your own!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Shut your mouth!" As he said, "Better yet, why don't I shut it for you? After all," He held out his hand as a ball of red energy gathered in his palm, as he said, "I still have an attack. Now, I will use it!" Launching an energy ball at Jaden.

As Jaden said, "Oh no, you won't!"He pressed another button on his disk, as he said, "Go Trap card, Draining Shield!"

A protective dome appeared around Jaden just seconds before the attack hit him, saving him front he blast.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "You can't!"

As Jaden said, "Oh, I can and I just did! Your attacks canceled out and I get Life Points equal to your ATK points!"

 **Jaden:** 3900

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

As Jaden asks, "Pretty sweet, huh?"

Gravekeeper's Chief growl in anger as he said, "Fool! You may have stopped my attack, but I have another! Go, Spear Soldier!"

Jaden was knocked onto his back as the Gravekeeper rammed his spear into his gut, damaging more of his Life Points.

 **Jaden:** 1900

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Now, Gravekeeper's Curse will attack with Doomsday Purge!"

Jaden's body continued to take extreme pain as his body was enveloped by the familiar yellow aura of the Gravekeeper's power. He writhed on the rocky pillar, screaming at the top of his lungs.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 900

Down below, the coffins continued to close more and more until just a small crack in each one was left, leaving a sliver of light shining into the coffins darkness. Gravekeeper's Chief laughed as Jaden managed to pick himself up from his place on the ground, as he said, "You're proving to be even less of a challenge than I thought," Hearing sobs coming from Jaden, as he said, "Come now, fight back! This is barely fun anymore!"

The sobs turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large smile on his face. As he said, "Really? Because I'm having a blast!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief asks, "Your friends lives are at risk, and you say you are having a blast?"

As Jaden said, "You got that right," Jaden rose to his feet, dusting the seat of his pants off, as he said, "Because I'm just one turn away from winning this duel!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "You are wrong!" As he said, "And once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" He slipped a card into his disk, as he said, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the field! Now, we both discard all monster cards in our hands to the Graveyard!"

Jaden looked down at his hand to see three of his cards disappear and then reappear in his Graveyard slot, as he said, "Not good!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "No, it's not!" As he said, "Well, not for you at least. Now, whatever monsters you were planning to win with–,"

As Jaden said, "Are gone," He looked at the remaining card, as he said in his thought "All I have is The Warrior Returning Alive, which I can't even use thanks to Necrovalley! With no monsters in my hand, I gotta draw something big to save my friends. It all comes down to this!"

Jaden drew his card and looked at it as he said in his thought "Sweet! One of my most powerful monsters!" He looked at Gravekeeper's Chief.

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Drawn a good monster have you? Too bad you can't use a sacrifice to bring it out!"

Scowling, Jaden looked at his card again, as he said in his thought "He's right. For this one, I'd have two sacrifice two monsters and I don't have any!" He stood there for a few moments looking at his two cards and smiled after his period of silence. He glanced up at his opponent, as he said, "Then again. Maybe…just maybe, I don't need any!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Please!" As he said, "Necrovalley negates any effect aimed at monsters in the Graveyard!"

As Jaden said, "Exactly. Only it doesn't negate the effects coming out of the Graveyard!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief shouted "WHAT?!"

As Jaden said, "Don't 'what' me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! My monsters in the Graveyard? If they have an effect I can use, I'm gonna use them!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief shouted "No!"

As Jaden said, "Yes!" Jaden reached for his Graveyard, as he said, "And I'm sure I can find one that'll come in handy right now! After all, it's been a long duel and I got a bunch of monsters down in the Graveyard to choose from! Thanks to that card you played earlier…,"

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "You are wrong!" As he said, "And once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" He slipped a card into his disk, as he said, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the field! Now, we both discard all monster cards in our hands to the Graveyard!"_

 _(Flashback end)_

As Jaden said, "Yeah, you see, what helped you out so much back then, is gonna hurt you now!" His Graveyard glowed as he said, "Because one of those monsters I discarded was a certain Elemental Hero…one called the Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Gravekeeper's Chief watched in amazement as a new monster appeared behind him. It had blood–red flesh, huge shoulders, and bone armor covering a little bit of its body.

As Jaden said, "He allows me to summon one Elemental Hero without a sacrifice one time and one time is all I really need!" Jaden slapped a card onto his disk, as he said, "Because the monster I'm gonna bring out is the Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

The Gravekeeper's were astonished as Bladedge appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700).

As Jaden said, "Now, Bladedge, attack Gravekeeper's Curse with Slice 'n Dice Attack!"

Bladedge soared across the empty area between duelists and sliced through the Gravekeeper with such ease. The monster exploded and the rest of Gravekeeper's Chief's Life Points went along with it.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Gravekeeper's Chief:** 0

As Jaden said, "That's game!" Jaden did his two finger salute as Necrovalley sank into nothingness and the surrounding tomb appeared once more.

Gravekeeper's Chief groaned in pain before the Assailant and a group of spear–carrying Gravekeeper's ran to him as Jaden asks, "Is he okay?!"

Jaden was barred passage from reaching them by the other Gravekeepers. Gravekeeper's Chief noticed this and waved his arm, as he said, "No! He lives!" He looked at Jaden, as he said, "He was a worthy opponent,"

As Jaden said, "Aw thanks! Your moves were pretty tight, too! It was a sweet match, let's duel again sometime!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief asks, "What?" As he asks, "You mean you enjoyed playing in a Shadow Game?"

Jaden nodded and looked at the people keeping him from advancing, as he said, "And you guys? You were pretty scary!"

The Gravekeepers could only stand there, not sure what to say in response to Jaden's words. As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "Only one other person has passed this challenge," As he said, "That is, until now. For overcoming our trials, I bequeath unto you," He reached up and pulled at something from under his shirt, as he said, "This mystic medallion,"

Once he handed the gift, Jaden held up the Medallion as he said, "Some gift," As he said, "It's only half!"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said, "But, of course!" As he said, "The only other person who passed the challenge has the other half. Hopefully, when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well,"

As Jaden said, "Sweetness…I'll be sure to remember that," He placed the medallion necklace around his neck. He then watched as Gravekeeper's Chief waved his arm, then saw the coffins down below them open all the way, his friends free at last.

As Syrus said, "We're free!"

As Chumley said, "Ugh, someone turn down the light!"

As Banner said, "Not me, I love light, light is my friend!"

As Pharaoh mewed. As Casandra said, "Wow, Jaden. You saved us…," She and the others wrapping became undone.

Then Syrus said, "But, Stan and Zeke have to get back with Alexis and Bree before either of us leave!"

As Jaden said, "Oh yeah…" As he said in his thought "Hope they're alright…"

Zeke was led to the place where he would be partaking in the challenge to free the others. He knew that his friend's live were at stake of being buried alive. He then heard Birth saying " _Don't worry, Zeke, we're here._ "

Zeke then heard Beast saying " _Yeah, we got your back, Zeke._ "

As Meteor said, " _We can do this. We'll save your friends._ "

Zeke nodded with a confident smirk. The guards then came upon a room, and they opened the door for him to go in. The guards gestured for him to go in, which he complied and did so. The room he was in was practically a catacomb. Its walls were lined with tombs and adorned by skulls and rocks. As Zeke said, "This place gives me the creeps."

He then heard a voice saying "Help!"

As Zeke ask, "Bree, where are you?!"

As a voice said, "I'm in here!"

Zeke found the room. Bree was trapped in a sarcophagus, wrapped up in mummy bandages, with sarcophagus on the wall. As Bree said, "Zeke, you're here! Hurry up and get me out of here!"

As Zeke said, "Right, I got you." He ran over to Bree, but was stopped by a blonde man dressed in one of the Gravekeeper's clothes holding a gold staff.

As Zeke, ask, "Who are you?"

The man gave Zeke a hard stare as he said, "My name is Ardeth, I'm the descendant of the first Gravekeeper Clan." As he said, "So I guess you are the one I will have the pleasure of punishing for defiling the sacred grounds of the Pharaoh."

As Bree ask, "Wait why aren't you the head guy if you're the first descendent?"

As Ardeth said, "Actually, we come from many Clans, all with different ways of punishing trespassers of our domain."

As Zeke said, "We didn't mean to come here. It was accident. Heck, we don't even know on how we got here."

As Ardeth said, "Yet, you still crossed sacred ground!" As he said, "Luckily for you, the Chief said he'd pardon you and your friend if you pass my challenge."

Ardeth struck his staff into the ground and pulled a scimitar from his belt, inserting the hilt into an iron bracelet he wore, making the blade transform into a Duel Disk. Sliding his Deck into its slot, auto–shuffling.

As Zeke said, "I guess this is our only option. I'll duel you and win to save one of my best friends! I know Jaden and Stan will save the rest of our friends too!" He opened his bag that he took and grabbed his disk and deck.

As Ardeth ask, "Are you ready?"

As Zeke said, "I'm always ready, let's duel!" They both draw their opening hand.

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Ardeth:** 4000

As Ardeth said, "I'll shall start." He drew his card as he said, "I summon A Man with Wdjat!"

The room lit up showing a man in a red–hooded cloak with a familiar symbol on his forehead. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600).

As Ardeth said, "I shall place a facedown." A reversed card appeared behind the monster. As Ardeth said, "Make your move."

As Zeke said, "You got it." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kaixa!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a brief case with a Smart Brian Logo on it as the Silhouette undid the latches and opened it to reveal a belt, a phone with a yellow Chi on it this was the Kaixa Driver, a pair of binoculars, a camera, and a strange gun in the shape of an X that was wider on the bottom with a silver line connecting the bottom ends. The Silhouette attached the flashlight and camera to the Kaixa Driver before he wrapped the belt around his waist and he opened the Kaixa Phone, dialed 9–1–3 and pressed Enter. As the Kaixa Phone announced in a deep voice, **"STANDING BY!"** The Silhouette thrust his left arm with the Kaixa Phone in front of him then flick it around showing it to Ardeth as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He inserted the phone into his belt's open front compartment. As the Kaixa Phone announced, **"COMPLETE!"** Yellow lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. His armor was mainly a black bodysuit with the yellow lines running over it. His chest was covered in dark armor with yellow lines running across it in an X shape, with the edges pointing out from his shoulders to make shoulder pads. As the yellow line ran across the belt. His helmet was mainly black with a purple visor that was separated by a yellow Chi symbol with the two points coming out of the helmet acting like antennas. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400).

Kaixa knelt down. As Zeke said, "I end my turn with two facedowns."

As Ardeth said, "This isn't fun." He drew his card as he said, "Time to see your facedowns."

As Zeke ask, "What do you mean?"

As Ardeth said, "By using Man with Wdjat's Special Ability: it lets me look at one card you have facedown." As he said, "Let's have a look at your facedown card!"

Zeke and Bree gasp, as Zeke's facedown was revealed. It was Mirror Force.

As Ardeth said, "So you would have destroy my monster if I had attacked." As he said, "How about we destroy it..." He pulled out a card from his hand. As he said, "With Mystical Space Typhoon!" A small cyclone blew away Mirror Force.

As Ardeth said, "I place a monster facedown." A facedown monster appeared. As he said, "And have my monster attack yours! Wdjat Beam!"

Man with Wdjat's shot out a searing beam at Kaixa. The beam destroyed him.

As Ardeth said, "And I'll activate my facedown, Ultimate Offering!" Ardeth's trap card was revealed. As he said, "By paying 500 points, I can normal summon a monster at any moment..."

As Zeke said, "Oh boy."

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Ardeth:** 3500

As Ardeth said, "I sacrifice Manwithf Wdjat," Man with Wdjat disappeared, as Ardeth said, "To summon Millennium Golem!"

In Man with Wdjat's place, a giant brick layer monster appeared and carried the same symbol the Man with Wdjat had as its eye. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2200).

As Bree said, "Oh no."

As Ardeth said, "Golem attack!"

As Zeke said, "Not so fast, go Call of the Haunted! This brings back a monster from my Graveyard like Kaixa!" Kaixa reappeared.

As Ardeth said, "It matters not. Destroy his monster with your Eye Blast of Udjat!"

Golem's eye began to glow with a bright yellow energy which it then fired off, the beam hit Kaixa destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 3400

 **Ardeth:** 3500

Zeke felt the blast as he clench his stomach as he said, "I felt that hit."

As Ardeth said, "That's right, worm!" As he said, "Welcome to the world of the Shadow Game!"

As Bree said, "The Shadow Game?! It's real!" Part of the lid for the sarcophagus move over Bree.

As Zeke ask, "Hey, what's going on?"

As Ardeth said, "Whenever you lose Life Points, the lid on her sarcophagus will close more and more until your Life Points reach zero and closes completely, trapping her inside forever."

As Zeke said, "I won't let that happen!"

As Bree said, "Zeke, get me out of here!"

As Zeke said, "Don't worry, Bree! I'll free you!"

As Ardeth said, "The only way you'll be getting her out of there is if you defeat me. And I assure you, that will not happen. However, it is your turn now."

Zeke drew his card as he said, "From my hand I play Monster Reborn so I bring back Kaixa!" Kaixa reappeared as Zeke said, "Then I sacrifice him to summon Kamen Rider Skull!"

A Silhouette of a man with a white fedora hat appeared as he took off his fedora hat with a slight cut at the front rim of his hat and took out a black flash driver with an S on it the represent a skull on it this was the Skull Memory as he pressed the button as the flash driver announced, **"SKULL!"** Then suddenly the Silhouette's waist began to glow as a belt began to form around it becoming the Lost Driver as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He inserted the Skull Memory into the Lost Driver and push the Driver to the side as the Lost Driver announced, **"SKULL!"** A tune started to play as the Fedora hat was still on his hand with wind and electricity surrounding him before he was covered in armor. The Silhouette was clad in black armor over a black padded bodysuit, with a rib cage like pattern on the chest, and a W pattern on the shoulder pads, which were rounded off. On the wrists and ankles of the Silhouette's were silver bracelets or anklets, respectively. All the anklets and bracelets curved upward towards the torso into a spike. The helmet on the armor had the appearance of a skull with large eyes. The Silhouette wore a tattered white scarf and a white fedora with a black band. If one were to look under the fedora, the helmet's pattern made it look like there was a crack in it. Skull calmly places the hat on his helmet as he said pointing at Ardeth " _Now…count up your sins._ " (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000).

As Zeke said, "Skull attack Milliniuem Golem with Skull Breaker!"

As Skull said, " _With pleasure…_ " Skull took out the Skull Memory from the Lost Driver and put it in the slot on the side of his belt. As he slap the slot, As the Lost Driver announced, **"SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Skull bent on his knee and crossed his arm under his face at the wrist before he jumped into the air holding his hat. He then came down with an axe kick as the energy that surrounded his foot assumed the shape of a skull. He swung his leg down hard, his foot impacting violently against Milliniuem Golem. Milliniuem Golem exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 3400

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Zeke said, "Now I place a facedown and end my turn."

As Bree said, "Good move, Zeke. Keep it up."

As Ardeth said, "I think not." He drew his card, as he said, "I place a monster facedown in DEF mode and a facedown to end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My move then!" He drew his card as he said, "I play–"

As Ardeth said, "I activate the trap, Eye of Truth!" His trap card was revealed, as he said, "With this in play, you must play with your hand revealed!"

Zeke gritted his teeth, as holographic images of four his cards appeared over his head. Kamen Rider G3–X and Card of Sancity. As Zeke said, "I play Card of Sancity! Now we both draw until we have six cards." He and Ardeth drew until they have six cards. Zeke showed them to be The Warrior Returning Alive, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Knight, Magical Stone Excavation and Quick Summon. As Zeke said, "Then I play the Spell, The Warrior Returning Alive! I bring back Kaixa since he's a Warrior–Type from the Graveyard to my hand!" His card slip out of the Graveyard and add it to his hand, as he said, "Then I summon him again!" Kaixa reappeared.

As Zeke said, "Kaixa attack his first facedown with Gold Smash!"

The facedown monster was revealed to be a Skull Knight #2.

Kaixa then remove the Kaixa Pointer from his belt and removed the Kaixa Memory form his belt and slid it into the Kaixa Pointers causing the two ends extended as the Kaixa Memory announced, **"READY!"** He attached it to his leg as he open the Kaixa Phone and pressed Enter as the Kaixa Phone announced **"EXCEED CHARGE!"** He close the Kaixa Phone and began kneeling down in preparation for an attack, the item on Kaixa's leg began to glow as the energy was stored inside. Yellow energy raced out of the belt and down into his leg's new attachment. He jumped high into the air and began to do a falling side–kick towards Skull Knight #2. A golden energy cone shot out of the Kaixa Pointer, 'drilling' into Skull Knight #2. He turned into pure yellow energy and zipped through Skull Knight #2. Kaixa reappeared behind him. Skull Knight #2 exploded into pixel with a Chi symbol made of yellow hung over where Skull Knight #2 once stood and disappeared.

As Zeke said, "I guess I have to end my turn."

As Ardeth said, "Hmph, how pathetic." He drew his card as he said, "It's time to show you how helpless you truly are by invoking the Black Illusion Ritual!"

As Zeke and Bree ask, "The What?!"

Golden turn with the eye symbol appeared. As Ardeth said, "I can now sacrifice a one–star monster, my Skull Servant from my hand to summon my great beast!"

A small skeleton in purple robes was sucked into the urn and let out purple mists.

As Ardeth said, "I summon Relinquished!"

The monster in question was a blue towering fiend that stood on a prong and had two large arms and a white panel wings. In the dead center was the eye of Wdjat. (1/ATK:0/DEF:0).

As Zeke said, "That's one of Pegasus's ultimate monsters!"

As Skull said, " _And that's not the worse news it's special Ability is deadly._ "

As Ardeth said, "Correction: MY ultimate monster!" As he said, "And I'll activate his effect: I can equip itself with a monster on your side of the field like your Skull!"

The white part of the body opened up, revealing a bowl–like center in the middle and the eye was attached like an eyestalk. The center suddenly became a vortex that sucked Skull with its force.

As Zeke said, "Skull!"

Skull was now attached to Relinquished appearing on its wings. As Ardeth said, "And now, Relinquished gains the ATK/DEF of your monster!"

Relinquished absorb Skull's power. (1/ATK: 0–2400 /DEF:0–1000).

As Ardeth said, "And I reveal my other facedown monster, Poison Mummy!"

The card revealed decaying zombie wrapped in dark blue and purple bandages. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800).

As Ardeth said, "And once it's flip summoned, you lose 500 points!"

Poison Mummy exhaled a purple smoke that made Zeke cover his mouth to cough.

 **Zeke:** 2900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Ardeth said, "And it's about to get worse... Relinquished attack!"

Absorbing Skull's power, the ritual monster's eye fired a pink shock directly at Kaixa, destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 1900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Bree said, "No, Zeke!" The lid of her sarcophagus closed even more, covering more than half her face.

As Ardeth said, "And my Poison Mummy will attack you as well!"

The mummy unraveled the bandages on its arm and whipped them across Zeke's face, sending to his knees.

 **Zeke:** 900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

The sarcophagus close closer to her. As Bree ask, "Zeke, are you alright?!"

Zeke stood up breathing heavily, as he said, "Yeah but not for long."

Zeke drew his card and with The Eye of Truth, Zeke revealed his card to be Draining Shield. As Zeke said, "It's a good thing that Eye of Truth comes with a side effect..." The Eye of Truth glowed along with Quick Summon and Magical Stone Excavation. As Zeke said, "Since I have a Spell card in my hand, I gain 1000 Life Points."

 **Zeke:** 1900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

The coffin opened up a bit. As Zeke said, "I play Kamen Rider G3–X!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as the Silhouette said, " _G3–X Equip!_ " Suddenly armor attached to him as a helmet attach to his face as he was donned from head to toe in cybernetic blue armor. The only variations to that were the silver accents on the arms, hips, and legs along with yellow trim to the chest plates. On the heart of the chest plate was a badge built into the suit while on the left shoulder in large yellow writing was G3–X he wore a silver belt which had a red power bar in the center while the back was mostly silver with a large red batter inserted into it, no doubt keeping the entire suit active. The helmet was Blue save for the silver mouthpiece and the sharp, pointed silver horns and red eyes. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1550).

As Zeke said, "Then I play Quick Summon! Now I can another monster this turn, like Kamen Rider Knight!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a deck that had a golden bat on it as he held it out in front of him, facing the mirror, a V–Buckle appear and wrap around his waist. He brought his right arm in front, the fist was clenched while the arm was held at ninety degrees, his torso twisted so that his shoulder was pointing at the enemy. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he slid the case into the belt's slot. He crossed his arms to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. The Silhouette was covered in a dark bodysuit which had sockets on his knees and shoulders. His chest armor was silver and segmented, giving an appearance of a bat. Strapped to his waist was a black rapier which had a bat–shaped guard which served as his card reader. His helmet was black with a silver visor styled after a knight's and the mouth guard had markings like fangs on it. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200).

Zeke said, "When Knight is on the field, all other monster but him got to DEF mode!"

As Ardeth ask, "What?!"

G3–X and Relinquished went to DEF mode.

As Zeke said, "Knight attack Relinquished!"

Knight pulled on the handle of his sword. However, instead of moving the sword, the bat–like hand guard opened to reveal a chamber. He reached to the deck case in his belt. Grabbing something in the slot on the right, he pulled out a card of some kind. It depicted a large lance and had the words 'Sword Vent' written on the top. The card was the right size for the chamber, meaning the chamber was meant for the card. With the card firmly in hand, He instantly slipped the card into that chamber before closing it again. As the Dark Visor announced, **"SWORD VENT!"** At that command, a giant dark blue bat appeared, this was Darkwing. He flew over and dropped what looked like a large lance with silver designs on it. The large lance dropped down before he caught it in his hands. Knight charge forward and stab the lance at Relinquished but Relinquished use Skull as a shield and he was destroyed instead. (1/ATK: 2400–0/DEF: 1000–0).

As Ardeth said, "Since Relinquished as lost a battle while equipped, the equipped monster is destroyed."

As Zeke said, "And if he was in ATK mode I would have taken the same amount of damage but since he was in DEF mode my Life Points is safe." As he said, "Your move."

As Ardeth said, "With pleasure." He drew his card as he said, "I'll make sure you don't walk out of here by stopping all of your attacks!"

As Zeke ask, "With what?" As Ardeth said, "This!"

He summoned a strange looking beast that had many eyes covering its body and a blue cape. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

As Bree said, "Zeke! He's got the Thousand–Eyes Idol!" As she said, "That only means one thing!"

As Zeke said in his thought "Thousand–Eyes Restrict!"

As Ardeth said, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my monsters together!"

Instead of the usual fusion effects, Relinquished actually absorbed Thousand–Eyes Idol into it. Relinquished quickly turned a sinister purple, afterwards a lot of eyes were opening like crazy. And then, the wings opened up to reveal a horrifying face with two giant green eyes. The core was now its mouth and the Wdjat eyestalk was a lot livelier as it blinked! (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

As Ardeth said, "Meet Thousand–Eyes Restrict!"

Suddenly G3–X and Knight suddenly froze.

As Zeke ask, "What?!"

As Ardeth said, "As long as my monster's in play, no other monster can move!" As he said, "Now draw!"

As Zeke said, "With pleasure." He drew his card and he showed it to be Offering to the Doomed. The Eye of Truth glowed along with Offering to the Doomed and Magical Stone Excavation.

 **Zeke:** 2900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Zeke said, "I play Offering to the Doomed! This destroys one of your Monsters, making me give up my next Draw Phase next turn. Like Thousand–Eyes Restrict!" The Spell Card fired a light laser to blast Thousand–Eyes Restrict into pixels.

As Zeke said, "I switch G3–X to ATK mode!" G3–X stood up.

As Zeke said, "Then I summon Kamen Rider Beast!"

A Silhouette of a man appear. The Silhouette adjusted the Driver on Ring and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON!"** A lion like roar echoed as his belt buckle turned into the Beast Driver. He showed them the Beast Ring on his left hand as then threw his left arm high into the air, circled his arms in front of him before he threw his left arm towards his right leg as he said, " _Hennnnnshin!_ " He stretched his legs as he pushed the ring into the slot like a key. As the Beast Driver announced, **"SET!"** He quickly turned the key opening the door. As the Beast Driver announced, **"OPEN!"** The Silhouette threw his arms to the sides as a large gold, runic circle erupted in front of him. As a golden seal appear in front of him as the Beast Driver announced, **"L–I–O–N!** As the seal came closer to him as the Beast Driver announced, **"LION!"** As the seal pass through him transforming him into Kamen Rider Beast. As Beast said, " _It's Lunchtime._ " (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1550).

As Zeke said, "G3–X attack Poison Mummy!"

G3–X took out a Gatling Gun known as Cerberus. G3–X began to let his Cerberus gun barrels spin, preparing to shoot then fired at Poison Mummy destroying it.

As Zeke said, "Beast attack him directly!"

Beast charge at Ardeth.

As Ardeth said, "I activate Waboku!"

A trap card was revealed unleashing a bright light blinding Beast stopping him in his tracks.

As Zeke said, "So close."

Ardeth drew his card as he said, "I place a card facedown." He set a card as he said, "I activate the Continuous Spell Temple of the Kings!"

Zeke's eyes widen as the passageway behind Ardeth transform into the steps into an ancient Egyptian palace.

As Zeke said, "The Temple of the Kings is a Forbidden card which lets you activate Trap cards the same time you place it."

Ardeth smirk as he said, "Now then, I will use its power, setting this card and then with the Temple of the Kings' power it will be activated, allowing me to summon the Trap Monster, Embodiment of Apophis!"

The card flipped up, appearing before him was a black snake man with purple armor and the head of a snake coming out of its back. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

As Ardeth said, "Embodiment of Apophis, destroy his G3–X! Venomous Sword!"

Apophis gave a hiss as it charged towards G3–X and was slash across the chest shattering to pixel.

As Zeke said, "When G3–X is destroy I don't take damage but you have to draw a card."

Ardeth drew his card as he said, "I place this facedown and end my turn."

Zeke couldn't draw due to Offering of the Doom's effect. Eye of Truth glowed along with Magical Stone Excavation.

 **Zeke:** 3900

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Zeke said, "I activate Beast's Special Ability! He can be treat as four type: Beast, Aqua, Reptile, and Winged Beast which means i can double his ATK or DEF points and I choose Beast and I double his ATK points. Go Buffa Mantle, Beast!"

Beast pulled out the Buffa Ring before slotting it into the right side of his device. As the Beast Driver announced **"BUFFA GO! BU–BU–BU–BU–BUFFA!"** A red Magic Seal appeared on Beast's right as he calmly pushed his arm right up to the shoulder as the seal moved across him leaving behind the Buffa Mantle _._ (4/ATK: 1600–3200/DEF: 1550–3100).

As Zeke said, "Beast attack Apophis with Saber Strike!"

Beast swung his left hand towards his Beast Driver as a small gold ring appeared in–front of it and his hand went into it then he pulled it out, now holding what looked like a black handled sword with a gold box on it with a 4 in a square on one side, and a black wheel on the other. As Beast said " _Now for the main dish!_ " Beast spun the odd dial that was attached to it before he brought the ring on his right hand into the opposite side. As the Dice Saber announced **"SIX!"** As the Dice Saber announced **"BUFFA SABER STRIKE!"** Beast spun his sword in a circle, forming his seal before he slashed through it. Erupting from the circle were six energy buffalos with their heads styled like his mantle. They charge towards Apophis.

As Ardeth said, "I activate my Magic Cylinder Trap card!" He reveal his facedown as he said, "When this card is activated, I can negate one of your attacks this turn. Not only that, I can redirect the damage back towards you."

Two cylinders came out from the card. One started absorbing the six buffalos and it disappeared, it shot out the attack toward Zeke sending him to the ground.

 **Zeke:** 700

 **Ardeth:** 3100

As Ardeth said, "Your friend's tomb closes even more!" Just as he said, the lid of Bree's sarcophagus began close, leaving barely enough space for her to see out of. As Zeke said, "I should have been more careful." He set a card facedown. Beast's ATK and DEF return to normal. (4/ATK: 3200–1600/DEF: 3100–1550).

As As Ardeth said, "My turn." He drew his card as he said, "I must admit, boy, you've impressed me. But nonetheless, it is time I ended this. You must pay for defiling the tomb of the Pharaoh." As he said, "I sacrifice my Embodiment of Apophis to Tribute Summon my Mystical Beast of Serket!"

Just then, as Apophis was sucked into a chest on the altar, the catacombs began to shake, tiny rocks falling from the sealing. Then, as the chest opened up, shooting light up, the giant scorpion monster fell down before them. It was red with purple limbs, pincers and tail. It had rows of teeth in its mouth and the Millennium Symbol on its back. It let out a terrifying shriek as it snapped its pincers menacingly. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

As Ardeth said, "Serket attack Beast with your Destiny Force Devour!"

Serket approach Beast launching his stinger.

As Zeke said, "I activate Beast's Winged–Beast ability! When he's target he can negate your monster's attack!"

Beast replaces the Buffa Ring with a orange ring with a falcon design on it before slotting it into the right side of the Beast Driver. As the Beast Driver announced **"FALCO!"** He pulled the ring out as he held out his left arm up as the Beast Driver announced **"GO! FA–FA–FA–FALCO!"** This time an Orange Seal formed and passed through Beast leaving behind a shorter Orange cape with a Falcon head. Beast soon flew into the air dodging Serket's stinger.

As Ardeth said, "You only delayed the inevitable."

As Zeke said, "We'll see about that." He drew his card, his Spell cards including Card of Demise began to glow.

 **Zeke:** 1700

 **Ardeth:** 3100

The lid began open slowly again, as Zeke said, "I play Card of Demise which let's me draw until I have five new cards, but I have to discard my entire hand during my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he held five cards as he said, "I sacrifice Beast and Knight to summon Kamen Rider Arc!"

Beast and Knight disappeared. A Silhouette of a man appeared as he said, " _Arc Kivat!_ " A mechanical skeletal bat appeared and hovered next to the Silhouette. This was Arc–Kivat, a Kivat that had bound himself to Arc via a contract. He looked old, with droopy eyes and a voice that sounded like an old man, as he said, " _Yay! Shall we go? Doron, doron_." As a belt formed around the Silhouette's waist as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " Arc–Kivat flew to the front of the belt and perched himself on it. Hanging upside down, Arc–Kivat now looked like a fanged skull. As Arc Kivat said, " _Henshin!_ " Arc's seal appeared before the Silhouette before shattering. The shards then enveloped him and transformed him into Arc. However, this was no normal transformation as Arc stood three times his original size. He stood over three meters tall and was donned from head to toe in black. His hands were colored gold and his helmet bore devil–like horns with large yellow eyes. His chest looked like the open mouth of a demon with chains keeping it blocked. Arc–Kivat on his waist now looked like a sinister skull now that he was upside down. (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500).

As Zeke said, "Then I activate Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my Hand, I can bring back a Spell card." He discarded two card as he said, "I pick Quick Summon." The slot spit out Quick Summon and Zeke added it to his hand as he said, "Then I play it to summon forth Kamen Rider Gatack!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the Rider Belt. The Silhouette held out his hand and another mechanical sound came from in the air as the Gatack Zecter appeared. As the Silhouette caught the Stag beetle as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the beetle on his belt as the Gatack Zecter announced **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around the Silhouette and soon he transformed into Gatack Masked Form. Gatack reached down to his own belt and unlocked the pinchers of his own buckle. Energy raced up his body as the chest, arm, and head armor loosened. Even his Vulcan cannons became loose and ready to fall apart as the pieces of metal came loose. When it all came loose, as he said, " _Cast Off!_ " He opened the pinchers of his buckle so that they touched the sides of its body. As the Gatack Zecter announced **"CAST OFF!"** The armor then exploded from Gatack's body, as he transformed into his Rider Form as his horns folded up and attached to the sides of his face. As the Gatack Zecter announced **"CHANGE STAG BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "Arc attack Serket!"

Arc took out a silver Fuestle and place into Arc Kivat's lips as he releases a trumpet sound as Arc Kivat said, " _Wake Up!_ " Arc crossed his arm across his face at the wrists before throwing them to the side and taking a high leap into the air. As he came flying down with his legs covered in gold electricity as he thrust his leg forward and his foot collided with Serket as he exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 1700

 **Ardeth:** 2900

As Zeke said, "I'm not done, next comes Arc's ability, when he destroys a monster in battle you take 200 points of damage from the level of your monster, since Serket has six you lose 1200 Life Points." Arc reach his fist back and hit Ardeth.

 **Zeke:** 1700

 **Ardeth:** 1700

As Zeke said, "Gatack attack Ardeth with Rider Cutting!"

Gatack flipped over one of his blades and snapped them together so now they looked like a pair of scissors. Energy crackled through them as the Gatack Zecter announced **"RIDER CUTTING!"** Gatack charged at Ardeth as Ardeth looked down, he found his waist caught between the two weapons as energy began crackling through his body. He was then sent to the ground.

 **Zeke:** 1700

 **Ardeth:** 0

Zeke drop to his knees panting a bit he soon stands up as he saw Bree's tomb had crumbled. Running over to her, he helped her pull off her mummy bandages.

As soon as she was free, Bree threw her arms around her best friend's neck and hugged him tightly. As Bree said, "Zeke, you are amazing! Thanks for saving me."

Zeke smiled as he said, "No problem, Bree. Just glad you're alright,"

Zeke heard Ardeth saying, "Zeke," Zeke turn to Ardeth who smiled as he said, "You have proven yourself worthy. You and your friend are free." He then reached around his neck and pulled out something as he said, "As a token of appreciation for your skills as Duelist, I present you with this. This talisman will be of great value to you in the days ahead and will protect you from the coming storm. This pendant."

Zeke look at it as he saw that it was pendant with a golden eye of Udjat on it.

As Zeke said, "Thank you," He then notice that it was only half a pendant as he asks, "Wait, there's only a half. What happened to the other half?"

As Ardeth said, "Another has also passed this trial." As he said, "You'll have to beat her to gain the other half."

As Zeke said, "Okay." Zeke put it around his neck.

As Bree asks, "So are we free to go?"

As Ardeth said, "You two are, but I can't say the same for your friends." As he said, "If they have lost their trials, then by order of the chief they'll be buried."

Zeke and Bree look at each other worried.

Tada! Looks like Jaden and Zeke pass their trial. Now it's up to Stan to pass his to save Alexis. Also, yup, Zeke will have Dark Riders like Arc except Glaive. Don't worry the next chapter will be coming soon.


	24. Grave Risk Part 2

Hey, guys! Sorry about the whole delay, been thinking really hard about this part and been doing other stuff but I've finally done it! Chapter 24 is up hope you like it.

Chapter 24: Grave Risk part 2

Meanwhile, Stan was being led by the guards. After a while, they've reached upon a room. After the guards left, Stan went through the door and inside. Inside was a room with dim lighting of torches lining up both sides of the room. As Stan asks, "What is this place?" As he said, "I can't see anything."

Then he heard someone saying "Stan!"

Then Stan asks, "Alexis? Is that you?"

Then he heard Alexis saying, "I'm in here!"

As if on cue, the torches burned bright enough for everyone to see. The room was lined with ancient hieroglyphics. And it was very spacious too. At the end of the room, was an opened coffin on the wall; and in that coffin, was Alexis in bandages up to her neck. As he said, "Alexis!"

As Alexis said, "Stan!" Stan then ran to get her but was stopped by a figure who tried to hit him with his staff.

Stan reacted quickly and jumped back from the figure's attack. The figure was revealed to be a man in black trench coat with a blue scarf around his neck, tan pants and sandals, wearing a jackal styled helmet on him carrying a staff.

As Stan asks, "Who are you?!"

As the man said, "I am the Gravekeeper Chief's second–in–command, the Gravekeeper Commandant. You can call me Karheim. While my master took care of your friend up there, you and I shall have a little duel of our own. The same condition applies in here as well. Do you agree with the terms…?"

Stan held up his deck as he said, "I accept your challenge." As he said, "I'm going to win and free Alexis!"

As Karheim said, "We shall see. Normally, you would be punished on the spot, but luckily for you today, thanks to your different–colored friends' persuasiveness, Gravekeeper's Chief is merciful and said he would pardon you and your concubine if you pass my challenge."

Stan and Alexis stopped blushing as they said at the same time "Hey!" As they said at the same time "We're not like that!"

As Karheim asks, "And yet you still fight for her?" As he asks, "If you have no affiliation with her?"

As Stan said, "It doesn't matter right now, let's duel."

As Karheim said, "So be it. Let us commence the duel." He placed his deck onto a tomb that resembles a duel table.

Stan placed his deck into his Duel Disk and it went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting Hands. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Karheim:** 4000

As Karheim said, "I shall start this battle…" He draws his card as he said, "I shall set a Monster facedown and set one card facedown. This will conclude my turn."

As Stan said, "It's my turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I summoned Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he was putting his hands in front of his waist. With a ring and a flash of light The Arcle appeared. The Silhouette put his left hand on top of the eye shaped it began to emit a low humming sound. He moves his right hand out in front of him his right hand in front of his left shoulder. He moved his right hand out in front of him while his left hand went to the side of the Arcle where a strange button like pad was, the palm facing the sky. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He put his right hand into his left one and pushed it down as the red gem on the Arcle started to glow as the Arcle began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up. As his began to cover him transforming him into Kuuga. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "And I'm not done yet, I'll Tribute Kuuga to have him go to his Final Form! I Special Summon Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form!"

Kuuga engulfed himself with black aura, his armors are now changed to black with gold lining and slightly visible silver trims all over his body. His belt changed to gold as well, minus the orb which is black. His shoulder armors, elbows, and the knees grew large sharp spikes. His golden beetle horn on the helmet grew five horns. The dark aura creates a shockwave, finishing Kuuga's transformation. The shockwave made a strong wind, blowing the area. (8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "And when he attacks a Monster in DEF mode, I can destroy that Monster before Battle Damage can take place."

As Karheim ask in shock "What?!"

As Stan said, "Kuuga, destroy his facedown Monster with Ultimate Kick!"

Kuuga took a holding stance as a fire aura appear on his leg as he jumps into the air and Kuuga's leg was outstretched into a kick that was aimed right at the facedown monster and slamming a kick into facedown monster destroying it in an instant, making Karheim's eyes twitches for a bit.

As Karheim said, "It seems like you are determined to save your loved one…"

As Stan said, "I'm trying to save a friend." As he said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Alexis said, "He's right! We're just friends!"

As Karheim said, "It is my move." Karheim draws out his next card. As he said, "I summon Sangan in ATK mode."

With a swift move, a portal appears as a round fluffy monster, armed with sharp claws and have three eyes appears onto the field and it gives out a threatening roar at the enemy. (3/ATK: 1000 /DEF: 600).

As Stan asks, "Okay, what's the point of that?"

As Karheim said, "With this Monster, you will enjoy the torture for the next one…" As Alexis said, "But, Kuuga Ultimate Form is still stronger than his Monster."

As Karheim said, "But I will bring forth a powerful one. I reveal my facedown…" He reveals his facedown which shock Alexis as he said, "Quick Summon!"

As Alexis said, "Oh no!"

As Karheim said, "It is time to seal your fate, boy. I sacrifice my Sangan in order to summon forth one of my most powerful monster, The End of Anubis!"

Sangan disappeared in a flash of light. A huge jackal with purple fur appeared behind Professor Nada, towering above the man. It had two hook-like spikes coming from its shoulder blades and was wearing a tribal necklace and cloth around its waist. Its claws were also very sharp looking, and its red eyes were terrifying. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0).

As Karheim said, "I use Sangan's effect, I am allowed to add one Monster that has 1500 ATK or less from my Deck to my Hand." He searches for a card in his Deck and shows A Man with Wdjat to Stan before adding it to his Hand. As he said, "Now Anubis attack Kuuga!"

The End of Anubis let out a roar charging towards Kuuga.

As Stan said, "Not so fast, Karheim. I activate the Trap, Negate Attack! This stops your attack and end the Battle Phase."

The swirling vortex appeared in front of Kuuga causing Anubis to stop in it tracks.

As Karheim said, "No matter. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." He placed the two cards facedown and looks at Stan with a stern look on his eyes as he said, "Now, Stan, I want to witness how your judgment will be submitted under these conditions…"

As Alexis said in her thought "Stan, stay strong…"

As Stan said, "My turn!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two more cards." He draws two cards as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Garren in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Garren Buckle as he took out the Category Ace of Diamonds Change Stag as he placed the Ace of Diamonds Into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A silver belt strap came out one side and looped around his waist when it ended on the other side, fastening the Garren Buckle on tight. The buckle released a noise as the Silhouette makes an arm motion with his left arm, clinches his fist and said, " _Henshin!_ " He brought his left arm back to his side with his right hand to reached down to the handle on the side of the panel. With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped as the Garren Buckle announce, **"TURN UP!"** The blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before the Silhouette as the Silhouette dashed forward and into the projection before exiting, completely changed. He transformed into Garren. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

As Stan said, "I play Block Attack this forces your monster to go from ATK to DEF!"

The holographic projection flashed, forcing Anubis to go to DEF mode.

As Stan said, "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush! This gives Garren the ability to do deal damage to monster's that are in DEF mode! Now, Kuuga attack!" Kuuga charged at Anubis.

As Karheim said, "I activate my Trap Mirror Force when a monster attacks me all monsters in ATK Mode are destroyed!"

A mirror appeared in front of him as Kuuga punch the mirror as he exploded into pixel.

Then Karheim notice Garren was still there as he asks, "Why's Garren still here?!"

As Stan said, "Garren is unaffected by Trap cards which makes your Mirror Force useless against him."

Karheim growled as Stan said, "Garren attack Karheim!"

Garren spread the panels in his gun pulling the Two of Diamonds and Six of Diamond and closed the panel. He slashes them though the Rouzer as the Garren Rouzer announced, **"** **BULLET! FIRE!"** The two images appeared behind him they were absorbed into Garren's chest. Garren pulled the trigger, unleashing several flaming bullets as they hit The End of Anubis causing him to shatter into pixel.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Karheim:** 2500

As Stan said, "I play a card facedown and end my turn."

As Karheim said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "From my Hand, I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards." He draws two cards as he said, "I summon A Man with Wdjat in ATK Mode!"

A Man with Wdjat appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600).

As Karheim said, "Now attack Garren with Wdjat Beam!"

A Man with Wdjat's shot out a searing beam a Garren which destroyed him.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Karheim:** 2500

At this point, the tomb's cover slowly dragged itself and only covers a very small portion of it, surprising Alexis as she asks, "What's going on?!"

As Karheim said, "As I have told him before, for every time he loses Life Points, your fate will be sealed and once he has reached 0, you will no longer being able to see the world again!" As he said, "I end my turn with one card facedown." He looked at Stan as he asks, "Will you able to save your lover before time runs out, Stan?"

As Stan said, "I said we're not like that!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Sailor Mercury in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appeared as she took out the Mercury Power Stick as she said, " _Mercury Power!_ " The Mercury Power Stick goes into action, as multiple strands of blue wrapped against her slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform in a ripple effect. As she transformed into Sailor Mercury. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Now, attack Man with Wdjat!"

Sailor Mercury charged at Man with Wdjat as she punched him in the chest as he exploded.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Karheim:** 2300

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Karheim said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I shall now activate my Trap Card, Pyramid of Light!"

Stan and Alexis' eyes widen as they ask at the same time "Pyramid of Light?!"

Suddenly, the duel area is now covered in a golden pyramid of light, having the three stayed inside.

As Karheim said, "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can summon both of these Monsters out from my Hand! Enter the fray, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!"

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Karheim:** 1300

Two portals appeared next to him as slowly, both of them crawls out from it and boy, aren't they HUGE as a humanoid monster. One of them is an armored brown fur lion with yellow mane, red eyes. It was dressed in a blue armor, with spikes on its shoulder's and knees. The lion let out a roar. (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

The second one is large, female creature, similar to Andro Sphinx, except it didn't have armor and was quadruple. Also, it's head was human with long, purple hair. The female let out a hiss at Stan. (10/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000).

As Stan said, "This is not good."

As Karheim said, "Sphinx Teleia attack his Sailor Mercury!"

Sphinx Teleia jump up, ready to pounce at Sailor Mercury.

As Stan said, "Sorry, but I activate Mercury's ability and stop you monster's attack as well."

Sailor Mercury conjured up a light blue bubble within her hands. She then crossed her arms as she said, " _Mercury Bubbles Blast!_ " She swiped the Mercury Bubbles send the entire room into a deep chill and creates a thick fog bank causing Sphinx Teleia to jump down stopping in her track.

As Karheim said, "But, now my Andro Sphinx attack Mercury!"

Andro Sphinx let out a roar of shockwave towards Sailor Mercury, shattering her into pieces.

As Stan said, "Amy!"

 **Stan:** 1700

 **Karheim:** 1300

Then Stan heard Sailor Mercury saying, " _Don't worry about me, Stan, just save Alexis._ "

Stan nodded then he saw the tomb's cover began to move once again and nearly half of Alexis was covered.

Stan saw Andro Sphinx in front of him as he asks, "Hey what gives?"

As Karheim said, "I forgot to mention to you that whenever he destroys a monster, you will take Damage equal to half of Sailor Mercury's ATK points."

As Stan asks, "What?!"

Andro Sphinx then punch Stan sending him to the wall of the Pyramid.

As Alexis said, "Stan!"

Stan stood up on his two feet.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Karheim:** 1300

The tomb began to move closer to Alexis making near heaving way to the end by an inch.

Karheim smirked as he said, "If he cannot defend himself for the remaining two turns, you will never see the sunlight again."

As Alexis said, "No! I believe in Stan! He can turn the whole thing around with his cards in his Hand and his belief in his Deck!"

As Karheim said, "I see… you may proceed with your turn, Rider."

As Stan said, "Fine, but before that I'm gonna activate my Trap Rider Call this lets me to summon a Kamen Rider from my hand or deck and I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the Advent Deck. He held it out in front of him, as a mirror of some sort appear in front of him, as the V–Buckle wrapped around his waist as he threw his other arm across his chest as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he was sliding the case into the belt's slot. He crossed his arms and then pulled them to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. As he transformed into Ryuki. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

As Karheim said, "Alight let's see if that helps you."

As Stan said, "My move!" He draws a card as he said, "I play Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I have to discard my entire hand on my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he had five cards in his hands, as he said, "I summon Sailor Mars in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appeared as she took out the Mars Power Stick as she said, " _Mars Power!_ " The Mars Power Stick summoned orange fire rings circle around her, until she transformed into Sailor Mars. (4/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300).

As Stan said, "Next, I play Megamorph, this gives Ryuki double his ATK points since my Life Points are lower than yours." (4/ATK: 1600–3200/DEF: 1750).

As Stan said, "Now attack with Dragon Rider Kick!"

Ryuki pulled a card from his deck showing a shiny red card with a golden dragon's head before pushing the brow of the dragon Visor down. Sliding the card inside, he then snaps the dragon's brow back into place as the Drag Visor announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** Ryuki went into a stance, growling. First, he thrust both his fists forward, the left over the right as Dragredder flew around him. He then spread his legs wide and bent his knees, leaning his body forward with his left arm bent in front of his chest and his right arm to the side, fists gripped before he looked straight at his target. He then brought his feet together and leapt up, launching himself into the air as Dragredder followed. He did a twirl and flip before he extended his right foot at Sphinx Teleia. He let out a cry as Dragredder sent him flying with a blast of flames, engulfing his entire body in flames. He plummeted down, straight for Sphinx Teleia who looked up. Ryuki's flaming foot smashed into Sphinx Teleia before she exploded as Ryuki landed on the ground.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Karheim:** 600

Ryuki fell to his knees feeling drain since Stan's Life Points are higher than Kraheim. (4/ATK: 3200–1600–800/DEF: 1750).

As Stan said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

As Karheim said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I play Dein the Cure Master! This restores my Life Points by 1000." He was surrounded by a blue aura.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Karheim:** 1600

Ryuki soon felt his strength return. (4/ATK: 800–1600–3200/DEF: 1750).

As Kraheim said, "Andro Sphinx destroy his Sailor Mars!"

Andro Sphinx let out it roar again.

As Stan said, "Activate Trap, Waboku!" As he said, "This stops your attack and I take no damage this turn!" The three robbed women appeared stopping Andro Sphinx's roar.

As Karheim said, "It seems like the goddesses are really on your side." As he said, "With the execution of the attack, you have survived the second trial of your judgment. But tell me, Rider … will you survive another one? And I'll be sure to give you something that will definitely cost you your life…" He glared at Stan.

As Stan said, "I won't fall here!" He draws his card as he said, "Because, my cards will help me do it, right guys?"

Ryuki nodded as he said, " _Right,_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _You got it._ "

As Stan said, "Now, I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the belt as he took out the Driver On Ring and held it over the buckle. As the belt announced, **"DRIVER ON PLEASE!"** It flashed before transforming into the WizarDriver. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that as the Silhouette then raised his left hand as he had the Flame Ring. He then slid his hand down it making two goggles come down and make it look like a helmet. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " As he placed the ring over the belt. As the WizarDriver announced, **"FLAME PLEASE!"** The Silhouette held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts. As the WizarDriver announced, **"HI HI! HI HI HI!"** The symbol travels from the Silhouette's left side across his body to the right as the Silhouette had completely change was completed. He transformed into Wizard. As Wizard brought his left hand closer to his face, showing off the red ring on it and said, " _Its…ShowTime._ " (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

As Stan said, "Next, I'll activate one of Wizard's abilities! Which will be his WATER ability! I draw two cards, but I have to skip my next 2 Draw Phases."

Wizard then switched the Flame Ring with The Water Ring then used the switch lever again. As the WizarDriver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that until he placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"WATER PLEASE!"** A magical circle appeared above as the WizarDriver announced, **"SUI SUI! SUI SUI!"** Water poured down on him as the magic circle came down as well changing him to Water Style.

As Stan draw two cards.

As Karheim asks, "Why do that?"

As Stan said, "Cause I tribute Wizard to summon Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Style!"

Wizard switched his Water Ring and took out a new ring look alike his Water Ring but this one had ornamental silver horns and a diamond shape sapphire in the center of his forehead, surrounded by gold. Then used the switch lever again. As the Wizard Driver announced, **"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** It kept repeating that until he placed the ring over the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"WATER DRAGON!"** At that point, a dragon made out of pure water came out of Wizard and went around him several times before it enveloped him in water. As the WizarDriver announced, **"JABAJABA BASHAAN! ZABUN ZABUN!"** The water dispersed, and the trench coat was now bright blue, his shoulders now have shoulder guards, with sapphires embedded in them and now has an elaborate sapphire helmet. (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2450).

As Stan said, "Now I'll activate his WATER ability which allows me to discard any number of cards and redraw the same number, and I can't use that ability for the rest of the Duel."

Stan put his card back into the Deck, shuffled and drew the same number of cards as he said, "Now, I tribute Ryuki to summon his Final Form I Special Summon Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Form!"

Ryuki slid a card out of his deck. As soon as it was out, a circle of flame formed around Ryuki the flames grew taller and wilder as Ryuki raised the card up and turned it around to show its face It depicted the golden wing of a bird with a red background and the word 'Survive' printed on top. Ryuki raised up his Drag Visor and then flames engulfed it, morphing it into the Drag Visor Ziwei. It was a gun resembling a dragon's head. The 'jaws' of the gun opened and Ryuki set the card onto a port within it before pushing it shut. As the Drag Visor–Zwei announced, **"SURVIVE!"** Flaming glass shards engulfed Ryuki and changed his bodysuit had turned black while his gauntlets had turned bright red along with his boots and trimmed in gold. His torso armor was looking like the face of a dragon, Dragredder's to be exact. Extending from his shoulders were two large horns. His mask had gold edges and antennae near the top with a gold dragon emblem on the helmet. The case on the buckle turn from black to red. (8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2150).

As Stan said, "And now, since Ryuki in Survive Form was successfully summoned, I can deal 1000 points of Damage to you!"

Ryuki's Drag Visor Ziwei was equipped with a blade now and slashed sending a wave of fire at Karheim which collided with him.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Karheim:** 600

As Stan said, "Next I play Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my Hand, I can bring back a Spell card." He discarded two cards as he said, "I bring back Block Attack again, so I can force your Andro Sphinx to DEF mode!" The holographic projection flashed, forcing Andro Sphinx to go to DEF mode.

As Stan said, "Wizard attack with Dragon Freeze Whip!"

As Wizard said, " _The finale!_ " He pushes the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He took out the Special Ring before turning the Hand Author to the right side to activate it. As he placed the ring over the Hand Author. As the WizarDriver announced, **"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! THE BEST!"** Wizard's back lit up as his magic circle appeared once again. A dragon made of water emerged out of the magic circle and began to circle around Wizard. The water dragon came up to Wizard's back before slamming into him. Burst out of Wizard's back was Dragon's tail could be seen sticking out, it hits the ground once. He pushes the Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the WizarDriver as the WizarDriver announced, **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!"** He took out a new ring, this time blue with a dragon and snowflake on it. As he placed the ring over the Hand Author. As the WizarDriver announced, **"VERY NICE! BLIZZARD! THE BEST!"** The blue magic circle appeared in front of him as a blizzard of snowstorm showered on Andro Sphinx. Andro Sphinx's whole body froze from intense chill. Getting into his stance, Wizard side flipped in the air as his Dragon Tail whipped on it rather strongly at Andro Sphinx, crushing it away before Wizard landed back on his feet while showing his Water Dragon Ring placing it near his face before an explosion occurred, destroying the remains of Andro Sphinx and motes of ice gently fell like snow.

As Stan said, "Now Ryuki attack with Dragon Firestorm!"

Ryuki pulled out his new Final Vent card but with golden wings in it. He then opened the mouth of his visor and placed the card inside. Then closed it as the Drag Visor–Zwei announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** A reflective pane of glass appeared in the wall before Dragredder flew out. However, his entire body seemed to turn into quicksilver before shattering. In its place was a larger red dragon which looked closer to the European kind, save for the fact it didn't have any wings. This was the Mirror Monster known as Dragranzer. Ryuki leapt up and landed upon Dragranzer's back it flew towards the ground. It then folded its long serpentine body as a wheel folded out from its chest. Its claws clutched the wheel as another wheel came out from its rear. Once Dragranzer landed, it performed a wheelie and started to send fireballs at Karheim. Karheim was unable to dodge but right before Dragranzer and Ryuki smashed into him, Dragranzer spun around and Ryuki hit the brakes. Karheim's Life points was depleted.

 **Stan:** 800

 **Karheim:** 0

As the duel ended Stan looked around and noticed that they were still in the room. When he slowly got up to sit–up right, Alexis suddenly hugged him much to his surprise as she said, "Thank you for saving me… I was getting so worried about you…" A couple of tears appeared in her eyes, but they didn't fall off her face.

As Stan said, "Sorry…" Before letting her go as he said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Then Karheim said, "I must be losing my touch, for you to pass my trial…" He reached up and pulled at something from under his shirt and took out an amulet with a green orb attached. As he said, "I bestow upon you this magic amulet."

As Stan said, "Thanks…" He took the amulet to get a better look. But it was missing half of it. As he asks, "Why's there only a part of this amulet?"

As Karheim said, "Another has also passed this trial with creatures of great power." As he said, "You'll have to beat him to gain the other half."

As Stan said, "Okay…" He put the amulet on his neck as he said, "Well, I guess we're free to go."

As Karheim said, "You two are, but I am not sure about your other friends. If they have lost, then they will be buried."

As Stan said, "Then we better get going."

As Karheim said, "Very well, I shall send word to Gravekeeper's Chief that you have passed your trial. Take care."

With that Stan and Alexis all the left the room and were on their way to where they first were. As they continued to walk though, Alexis stopped, making Stan to stop as well and look at her. As she asks, "Stan?"

As Stan asks, "What's up?" Alexis was a bit hesitant for a while until she got the nerve to come up to him and kiss him on the cheek making Stan blush. As Alexis said, "Thanks again for saving me…"

As Stan said, "Uh… sure. No problem…"

What they didn't know was that Tsukasa took the picture of the kiss as he said, "I'm calling it… a Kodak Moment." As he disappeared.

Stan and Alexis were walking and, on their way, back to the room where he and Jaden were first held in until they were taken to their designated dueling opponents. Most of the walk has been pretty quiet until Stan broke the silence. As he asks, "You think Jaden is doing alright?"

As Alexis said, "I _hope_ so…knowing Jaden, he'll be just fine…"

Then Amara appeared as she said, "Yeah, you should know by now that kid really enjoys dueling."

Soon, they have found the room and all they ever did was wait, then they heard someone saying, "Hey guys!"

They turned to see to see Jaden, Zeke, Syrus, Chumley, Casandra and Professor Banner coming down with the Gravekeeper Chief and Assailant. As they said at the same time "Jaden!"

As Jaden asks, "What's wrong with you guys?" As he asks, "Did you win, Stan?"

As Stan said, "Oh yeah!"

As Chumley asks, "Great, what didja win?"

As Stan said, "This…" He took out his half amulet.

As Jaden asks, "You too, huh?" He took out his medallion.

They heard a voice saying "So did I."

They turn to see Zeke and Bree running up to them.

As Casandra said, "You guys made it!"

As Zeke said, "I got this." He took out his pendant. As he said, "We're all together safe and sound."

Banner smiled at his students as Bree took Pharaoh from him as he said, "I knew you would pass this test, boys."

As Jaden asks, "Wait, what do you mean 'test'? Don't you mean challenge?"

As Stan asks, "Or trial?"

As Banner said, "Uh…" They turned to him as he said, "Of course, that is what I mean. I mean, a test is a challenge or trial, right? It's the same thing, really!"

The Gravekeeper Chief looked at Jaden as he said, "Well, it is time for you and your friends to return to your own world."

As Jaden said, "Sounds good to me!" He turned to them as he asks, "Just how do we get back?"

As Gravekeeper's Chief said looking at the sky "Go to the gate of the tomb," As he said, "When the three suns meet, the Veil of Radiance will appear before you. That is how you get home,"

As Jaden said, "Uh…ok,"

As Stan said, "So we go back to the arch, where we woke up."

The sound of marching made them all look off to the side to see a large group of Gravekeepers coming towards them, weapons at the ready.

Gravekeeper's Chief scowled at them all, as he asks, "Fools! What are you doing?!"

As one of them said, "They're trespassers!"

As one of them said, "They must be punished! If not by you, then by one of us!"

As the rest of the Gravekeeper said at the same time "Punished! Punished! Punished!" They walked towards them.

As Syrus said, "Oh man…"

Gravekeeper's Chief nodded and stood in front of the group, as he said, "Jaden has defeated me and has been forgiven for their misdeeds!"

Even that didn't stop the Gravekeeper mob from trying to kill Jaden and his friends. What did stop them was the Assailant, who stepped between them, her blade clashing and clanging against the weapons of her fellow Gravekeepers.

Then Blade appeared to help her much to her shock. Her mask became loose as she knelt down in front of her leader.

Jaden stared at her, as he said, "It's you!" The girl had been the Assailant during Jaden's duel.

As the girl said, "Yes," She rose to her feet as she said, "I'm sorry I had to fight you, but I had to obey my Chief. I am the Gravekeeper's Assailant, but my real name is Yasmin."

As Bree said, "Glad to know we all buried the hatchet, from all this."

Yasmin nodded and turned to Jaden as she said, "When you get back to your world, tell the one who holds the other half of the medallion that Yasmin is still in the other world and that I haven't forgotten him, and that we will meet again." She turned to the mob as she said, "Get back! He has won his freedom and we must honor our sacred law! We are the keepers of the grave, not the makers! Unless you wish to fight me as well," She raised her daggers to make a point.

As Blade said, " _Wow…_ "

As Yasmin said, "I would hurry if I were you,"

The crowd split into two halves, creating a passage for them.

As Jaden said, "No joke…" Grabbing his backpack ready to leave. A light hooting made everyone look down at Jaden's belt just in time to see Winged Kuriboh pop out of Jaden's deck.

As Stan said, "Let's go!"

As Syrus said, "The suns are combining!"

They started running. As they neared the gateway, a loud grunt made them turn around.

Chumley was on the ground, holding his leg, wincing.

Stan and Zeke rush to him as Zeke asks, "You okay, Chumley?"

As Chumley said, "I'm fine," As he said, "You don't have much time. Just leave me behind!"

As Jaden said, "No way!"

As Chumley said, "You must–!"

Chumley's protest was interrupted as a dull growl was heard from within his backpack. His pack glowed, and a Des Koala popped out, leaves sticking out of its mouth.

As Alexis asks, "Another one?"

After Des Koala managed to take Chumley onto its shoulders, it took off like a rocket towards the gate, the others close behind. he groups reached the archway just as beams of familiar green light shot out of the ground and up towards the colorful sky above them. As the light engulfed them, everyone held on to each other for dear life.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. His vision came clearer after blinking a few times. He was lying against a stone pillar, just next to the broken archway of the ruins site. Stan woke up near the ruins of the pyramid, with Bree curled up next to him. Alexis was against the stone pillar across from Jaden Banner was on the ground, as Pharaoh was on his face nearby.

Chumley and Syrus both lay spread–eagled a few feet away.

As Jaden said, "Hey Stan, Zeke…" He got to his feet and saw his Winged Kuriboh card just under his sneaker. He bent down, picked it up and looked at the others again. Chumley's Des Koala card lying near his head.

Jaden scratched his head as he said, "Huh…" As he said, "Must've been a hallucination from those moldy sandwiches at lunch time,"

Before feeling something heavy around his neck. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of the medallion he won from the Gravekeeper Chief. As Stan said, "So, it wasn't a dream…" He sat Alexis against the wall. And he picked up Kamen Rider Blade. As he said, "All real."

Jaden nodded at Stan, as he said, "But still…" He looked up at the sun above them, as he said, "At least we're back to one sun. Although," He looked back at his Winged Kuriboh card, as he said, "Something tells me that the Shadows will be back."

As Stan said, "And we got to be ready."

As Zeke said, "No kidding."

Then they heard someone saying, "Hello there boy."

They turned to see Lisker walking from a tree that made the others woke up as Stan said, "Lisker!"

As Zeke asks, "This is the guy you've been telling me about?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, that's him." As he asks, "What are you doing here?"

As Lisker said, "What else, I was waiting for you when you were sucked in now that you're here I can have my revenges and take your deck."

As Jaden asks, "Geez, is there anything else you can do? Look, he's already beatin' you, like twice, right?"

As Bree said, "Yeah, just give him a break already!"

As Lisker said, "Until I beat him and take his deck, I will never stop hunting him."

As Stan said, "Fine by me!" He took out his duel disk and put it on as he took out his deck and inserted it in.

Lisker took out his disk and inserted his deck in. Both players then drew their starting Hands. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Stan said, "I'll start!" He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kiva in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he said, " _Kivat!_ " Kivat the 3rd appeared. As he said, " _Alright! Kivat Go!_ " Kivat flew around the Silhouette who shot his right hand up into the air grabbing Kivat. He held Kivat around his head making sure to keep a finger between his ears. The Silhouette lightly tapped Kivat on the head signaling for him to open his mouth. As Kivat said, " _Bite!_ " Kivat bit down on the Silhouette's hand, making his veins pulse out. Stained glass markings appeared on the Silhouette's face as he grabbed Kivat and raised him up. Kivat released the hypnotic sonar noise. Chains encircled his waist before fusing together to create the Kivat Belt. The Silhouette holding out Kivat straight with his right hand as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He attached Kivat to the Kivat Belt, hanging upside down. A ringing sound burst through the air as the Silhouette's body turned silver. His entire body then shifted before the silver layer shattered off, transforming him into Kiva. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900).

As Stan said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My move." He draws a card and said, "And I summon Kamen Rider Alternative in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out his Advent Deck. He held it out in front of him, facing the mirror as the belt appeared and wrapped around him, the Silhouette throw the deck into the air as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He grabbed the deck and slid it into the belt. He crossed his arms and then pulled them to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. The Silhouette had transformed into Alternative. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100).

As Lisker said, "Alternative attack Kiva!"

Alternative nodded as he took out a card from his deck and slashes it through the Slash Visor causing to burst into blue flames, as the Slash Visor announced, **"SWORD VENT!"** Alternative raised his arm and blue flares erupted in his hand. The flames then solidified to become a gray blade with metal spikes coming out of it. He charges forward and slashes Kiva destroying him.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Lisker:** 4000

As Lisker said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "My draw!" He draw a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist as the belt wrapped around his waist as he took out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. He then places the coins and tilted the buckle causing it to make a humming noise he then pulled off the O–Scanner and scanned the coins from top to bottom crossing his arms in the process causing three rings to be heard as three color rings appear matching the medals appear on the OOO Driver. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He held the O–Scanner in front of his heart. As the O–Scanner announced, **"TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"** Three rows of coin circled the Silhouette two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Then the O–Scanner announced, **"TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!"** While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to the Silhouette's chest and in a gold and black flash his body transforming him into OOO. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "OOO attack Alternative with TaToBa Kick!"

OOO grabbed his O–Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the O–Scanner announced, **"SCANNING CHARGE!"** OOO then crouched down crossing his arms as aura's in the same color of the medals came from his body as his legs turned into a more insect like appearance. He then jumps high into the air as three rings in the color of his medals appeared in front of him aiming himself at the Beetle Fangire with the Taka head. OOO went through the red ring as red wings grew from his back followed by the yellow ring where claw marks appeared around his legs then he dropped through the green ring were green energy enveloped his feet as he said, " _Seiya!_ " He collided with Alternative before he exploded.

 **Stan:** 3900

 **Lisker:** 3800

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My move!" He draws a card as he said, "OOO, you shall meet your match! I summon out Kamen Rider Poseidon onto the Field!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a circular yellow belt with three medals inside of it one was a light blue with Shark Medal on the right, the right one a dark blue with a Whale Medal, the bottom one is a dark red Wolfish Medal, this was the Poseidon Driver. He placed it on his waist as a belt wrapped around his waist as he said, " _Henshin!_ " The three circles appear around him as the Poseidon Driver announced, **"SAME! KUJIRA! OOKAMIUO!"** But unlike OOO's instead of going from top to bottom, the images went triangular as they flew towards him as he was surrounded in a splash of water as he was donned in a black bodysuit as he had clunky armor on his chest, legs, shoulders and arms. His helmet seemed like a fish's, with three fins extending, and two large, bug like yellow eyes. On his chest was the same thing as the medal on the belt, like his leg armor, and three animal line drawings were on his chest, just like OOO's, only they were in a triangular pattern. In his hands is a nasty looking halberd like spear, which was crimson like his this was the Deepest Harpoon. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300).

As Jaden said, "Oh wow! That's one slick Monster! I didn't know that even those Dark Riders' design would look so cool!"

As Poseidon said, " _OOO…_ " As OOO said, " _Poseidon._ "

As Poseidon shouted with all of his might " _OOO!_ " His yell causes the whole place to shake.

As Lisker said, "Let's not forget OOO's ability." (4/ATK: 2000–2100/DEF: 2000).

As Lisker said, "I end my turn."

As Stan said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Wing Form in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as the Wing Buckle broke through the air and the Wing Buckle hovered around the Silhouette for a moment before wrapping around his waist. As the harp playing tune coming from it. As the Silhouette took out the Rider pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Wing Buckle announce, **"WING FORM!"** Shard of white covered the Silhouette as his transformation was similar to the others. He transformed into Den–O Plat Form before the armor appeared and attached to him. The blue swan then slid over his faceplate before the neck of the bird folded back and the wings snapped onto the helmet to form a visor as a swan's sound could be hear. As feathers flew around him, he raises his hand up gracefully as he said, " _Advent!_ " Then he gracefully puts it down, as he said, " _At the top._ " (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

As OOO's effect activates. (4/ATK: 2100–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Now. OOO, attack Poseidon with Tora Claw!"

It was then a Roar sounded from the Tora portion of his armor as did a flash of yellow energy. OOO raised his hands up as the energy caused his claws form his hands flip out as OOO charged at Lisker.

As Lisker said, "Sorry, that won't happen anytime soon… I activate my facedown, Threatening Roar! None of your Monsters are allowed to attack mine!"

The roar came out from that card, causing OOO to stop as OOO said, " _Whoa! Stan, seems like he doesn't want me to attack him…_ "

As Jaden said, "C'mon man, you can do this!"

As Bree said, "Don't let that creep do whatever he wants you to do!"

As Alexis said, "We all believe in you, Stan!"

As Stan said, "I end my turn."

As Lisker said, "My turn." He draws a card and said, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! And I choose your Den–O!"

Lisker ditched a card before using his spar. From the holographic image of the card, bandages flung out towards Den–O. Den–O couldn't get away in time before they captured him, wrapping him securely. He gave off a groan of pain before he exploded within the bandages, making them vanish with him. OOO lose ATK points. (4/ATK: 2200–2100/DEF: 2000).

As Lisker said, "Next, I play The Warrior returning Alive to bring back Alternative to my hand!" His Graveyard slot spat out Alternative and Lisker add it to his hand as he said. "Then I summon him again."

Alternative appeared again.

As OOO's effect activates. (4/ATK: 2100–2200/DEF: 2000).

As Lisker said, "Now, I give him Mage Power giving 500 ATK Points for each Spell or Trap that's on the field I have two, so he gets 1000 ATK Points." (4/ATK: 1800–2800/DEF: 1100).

As Stan said, "Not good."

As Lisker said, "Now Alternative attack OOO with Dead End!"

Alternative pulled a card from his deck showing to be a golden circular before bringing it to his Slash Visor as he slashed it through it the card vanished in a puff of blue flames as the Slash Visor announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** Suddenly a monster appeared. His was a black bodied monster which had black skin and a metal mask over its face. Cables ran along its body and down its back. This was Psycorogue as it started running as he shifted down to all fours and began to change. His body changed to that of a motorcycle while his arms and legs became wheels. Handlebars rose from his neck while his face stared at the monster as Alternative jump into the air before he landed on the bike and mounted it as he drove the bike as Alternative's bike roared to life as he raced toward the opposite end of the area as he raced towards the monster before Alternative's bike spin around and still race towards OOO before it collided with OOO before OOO exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 3400

 **Lisker:** 3800

As Lisker said, "And since you control no more Monsters, my Poseidon will deliver Direct Damage towards you!" As he said, "And I'll give him Rush Recklessly!" (4/ATK: 1600–2300/DEF: 1300).

Poseidon twirls around his harpoon before grips it tightly and gives Stan rapid slashes.

As Alexis said in a worried tone "Stan!"

 **Stan:** 1300

 **Lisker:** 3800

As Lisker said, "I end my turn." As he said, "One more turn and I will have my revenges and your deck will be mine."

As Stan said, "A turn can change."

As Lisker said, "I doubt that."

As Stan said, "We'll see." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he brought his left arm back to his waist, his hand clenched into a fist, he drew back his right arm with his palm facing up. A swirl of white light appeared on his waist before it solidified into the Alter Ring. He pushed out his right arm, when his arm reached its full length, as the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " Then bringing them back down on the buttons on the sides. Then he pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time the Silhouette's body seemed to become enveloped in a shining light as it rippled before he emerged from it completely changed. The Silhouette had transformed into Agito (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

Then Stan said, "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Kiva!"

Kiva returned to the field. As Stan said, "Next, I tribute him to summon his Final Form I summon Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form."

Kiva reached to his back. He pulled out a new Fuestle. It was gold and looked like it had an organ as a decoration. Holding it, he slipped it into Kivat's mouth before closing it as Kivat released a three horn sound as Kivat said, " _Tatsulot!_ " A small golden dragons with a pair of silver horns on its head appeared, one on its snout, a pair of golden wings with silver membranes, green eyes and claws at the sides of its head. It had an oval window on its back. This was Tatsulot. As Tatsulot said, " _Pyun pyun!_ " As he said, " _Tension Fortissimo!_ " Tatsulot swooped down and broke the chains holding Kiva's shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings. The sky turned black as a red full moon rose in the air. The wings also released a swarm of golden bats. Tatsulot flew around Kiva and Kiva raised up his left arm, allowing Tatsulot to attach to it. As Tatsulot said, " _Henshin!_ " The golden swarm returned. The bats first covered Kiva's legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, then his torso armor turned gold with a red chest plate resembling the unsealed state of his iron boot. He also gained golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped his helmet, turning his visor red with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouth guard had also become pitch black. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood red cape. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2350).

As Stan said, "But, I'm not done yet next I tribute Agito to summon his Final Form I summon Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form!"

Agito then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. There appeared Agito, but now his belt started changing. His belt turned into a black and silver buckle with an amethyst orb in the center, held in place by a silver ring with three red 'claws' circling it in an upside–down triangle formation. Then he shined really bright as if he were the sun itself blinding the spectators before the light faded to reveal brilliant silver with silver armor on his lower arms and below the middle point of his lower legs and knees. His bodysuit changes black except for a red line connecting the armor on his knees and lower legs. His chest had an amber gem while silver spikes resembling horns emerged on the sides of the shoulders. While the extra horns on his head a pop open. (8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

As Stan said, "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mage Power!"

A tornado appeared as it destroyed Mage Power as he said, "Now, I'm gonna give Kiva Megamorph since my life points are lower than yours which double his ATK Points!"

As Lisker said, "No!" (8/ATK: 2500–5000/DEF: 2350).

As Jaden said, "Alright go for it, Stan!"

As Stan said, "Agito attack Poseidon with Shining Kick!"

Agito Shining Form started breathing really loudly. Agito then placed one foot in front of the other as he began to bend at the knees, taking what looked like a martial arts stance. As he was doing so, purple energy began to collect on the ground under him, creating a glowing symbol that resembled the current state of his helmet. As Agito began holding the stance. The symbol swirled and was absorbed into the soles, causing them to erupt in gold energy. Agito took a flying leap towards Poseidon, Agito's leg was outstretched into a kick that was aimed right at Poseidon. As the kick collided with Poseidon as he exploded.

 **Stan:** 1300

 **Lisker:** 3000

As Lisker said, "When Poseidon is destroyed I can add 1 Kamen Rider to my hand form my deck and I choose Dark Kabuto."

As Stan said, "It doesn't matter, now Kiva attack with Emperor Moon Breaker!"

Kiva Emperor Form raised up Tatsulot and tugged the head, allowing the image under the window to spin and stop at his emblem. As Tatsulot said, " _Wake Up Fever!_ " Kiva was surrounded by a red aura. He trained his eyes on Alternative before leaping upwards. He then executed a drop kick as the aura formed energy blades at his feet shaped like pick–axes. Alternative was slammed in the chest as Kiva started kicking him wildly, the blades doing additional damage as they hacked and slashed at Alternative as he exploded into pixel. As Lisker's Life points went down.

 **Stan:** 1300

 **Lisker:** 0

Lisker fell to his knees as he looked at Stan as he said, "This isn't over boy! I will have my Revenges soon enough." He pulls out a smoke pellet from his sleeve and threw it on the ground hard. White smoke puffed out of the pellet and the smoke cleared, Stan and the other saw no trace of Lisker anywhere.

As Stan said, "He got away again."

As Alexis said, "Don't worry, Stan. We'll get him soon."

As Banner said, "But for now, let's go back to our home."

They returned to their Dorms.

Ta–Da! Pyramid of Light, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia appeared and Ryuki Survive Form, Kiva Emperor Form and Agito Shining Form have made an appearance. Again, sorry for the delay guys, but I'm back.


	25. Doomsday

Hey, guys! It is time for the Shadow Rider Arc and I hope you guys like this one!

Chapter 25: Doomsday Duel

Somewhere, in an unknown disclosed location dark, a group of shadow figures gathered around as a strange man's voice was heard as the voice said, "Our enemies have been tested… our allies are in place… the hour is upon us!"

The voice said, "It is time to cover the world in darkness and shadow! Which among you will lead us to battle?"

Then a younger and arrogant voice said, "I'll go master!"

Then a male voice said, "So will I…"

Then a female voice "And I shall go as well!"

The voice, presumably the leader, called them out by name. As the voice said, "Nightshroud…"

This figure was a brown–haired man, covered by a black dragon mask. He was dressed in black coat, shirt and pants.

Then the voice said, "Asmael…" Then the next one had a black clock he has black hair wearing a white mask.

Then the voice said, "Rita…" This figure was a female wearing a white shirt and black skirt that reach to her knees. She wore a grey cloak with a hood covering her head.

As the voice said, "So be it…"

As Nightshroud said, "We, the Slayer group, will not fail!" He slipped on an academy duel disk.

As Asmael said, "No duelist will beat us!" He slipped his as well.

As Rita said, "And everything else will be ours!" She slips hers.

They left the secluded cave, another figure stepped in and watched them leave.

As the voice said, "Grimm Hunter…"

This figure has brown hair with streak of silver wearing a silver mask while wearing a black robe.

As the voice said, "Should they fail… you know what to do…"

As Grimm Hunter said, "And I'll take pleasure in doing that, when the time comes!"

Thunder boomed, and lightning flashed late one night as Chancellor Sheppard stood alone in his office, his lights turned off. He stood at the window, watching the rain roll down the glass as the sky was illuminated by the lightning. Something had been troubling him lately, something very important. It was something that would change the lives of many that were on the island. Another flash of lightning came, but this time, Sheppard saw something. He waited until the lightning flash again, and then saw three dark objects flying across the sky, through the storm clouds. He frowned, placing his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving the sight, as he said, "And so, it begins. The fight…the War…"

As Sheppard stayed in his office, the dark forms flew through the air until coming to a complete stop on the mountainside, just below the rim of the volcano that stood on Duel Academy Island. Three separate figures stepped off of their hang–gliders, the objects from the sky, and stepped a bit away as the both were enveloped in flames.

It turned out to be Nightshroud, Asmael, and Rita. Nightshroud gazed out from behind his dragon mask and chuckled darkly. He looked down at the half–medallion around his neck as it started glowing.

Asmael looked down at his Amulet as it started glowing as well.

Rita look down at her glowing Pendant.

They all looked at each other, knowing the other half was on the island as they looked out across the island, feeling the wind blow pass them.

Meanwhile at the Slifer dorm, oblivious to the storm, Jaden was fast asleep, snoring the night away.

Chumley and Syrus lay curled up underneath their own blankets as the storm raged own, the both of them frightened by the intensity of it. Syrus looked underneath his bunk to see Jaden roll over onto his side, as he said, "I don't get it, Chumley," As he asks, "How can Jaden sleep through this?"

As Chumley said, "Forget the guy who can sleep, think about the guy who can't sleep!" He climbed down from his bunk as he said, "Hold me!"

None of them, not even Jaden, noticed a glow coming from the medallion that the Gravekeeper Chief had given to him.

In Stan's room, Stan was asleep, and he didn't notice that the Amulet that Karheim gave him started glowing.

Zeke was asleep too and he didn't notice the pendant that Ardeth gave him started glowing.

The next day, things went about their normal routine. Banner's class on Alchemy, while it did provide some insight on fusion monsters, was becoming a lot more easier just to duel and figure things out.

At this point, the bell had rung signaling the end of class for the day. Jaden at this point, woke up from it.

As Jaden said, "Awesome! Time to go!" As Syrus asks, "To the next class?"

As Jaden said, "Nope, time to go eat lunch!" He pulled out some container carrying some fried food. As he said, "Oh yeah, the one subject I can't get enough of!"

As Syrus said, "But it's 10 in the morning, Jay. Lunch isn't until later."

As Stan said, "Not in his case, Syrus."

Then they heard Banner saying "Just a moment there, Jaden. I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems like Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you." He then turned to Stan as he said, "Stan, you were being called out as well…"

As Chumley said, "Jaden, I'll watch your lunch for ya', especially if you have grilled cheese in there."

As Syrus asks, "Jaden, what did you do?"

As Jaden said, "I dunno. Maybe it's good news, like an award or something."

Then they heard someone saying, "Yeah right!" They turned to see Chazz rising from his seat. Chazz was still in his North Academy uniform.

Chazz smirked, as he said, "It's never good news when you go to Sheppard's office!" He pointed at Jaden as he said, "You're busted!"

As Banner said, "Actually, Chazz, he wants to see you too."

Chazz's eyes widened as he asks, "He wha?!"

As Banner said, "You heard me. He also wants to see some others, along with you five," He turned to the others in the classroom as he said, "Blake, Zeke, Kenji, Bastion, Bree, and Alexis as well."

Jaden frowned as he sat up as he said, "This isn't good."

After a while, the selected group of students was being escorted by Professor Banner as the students making their way for them while still murmuring among themselves.

As Jaden said, "Uh, we're not gonna make a run for it, Professor Banner. You don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office."

As Blake said, "But honestly, this isn't necessary…"

As Banner said, "Yes, I do. You see, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see me as well…"

The small group reached Sheppard's door just as two others arrived at the same time.

It was Zane and Doctor Crowler. As Crowler said, "Well, well," As he said, "Look at this convocation of students. Some of the best students in the school, I see," His smile widened slightly as he took notice of Stan, Jaden, Kenji and Blake. He leaned to the side to make eye contact as he said, "Uh oh. Some of these things are nothing like the other," As he said, "Looks like some people are a little bit lost."

As Jaden said, "No, he's not," He looked at Chazz as he said, "Chazz was invited here."

As Chazz said, "He means you, Slacker!"

The group of twelve entered the office of the headmaster and stood there for what seemed like hours as the balding man explained to him why they were there.

As Jaden asks, "The three sacred what?"

As Sheppard said, "Beasts." Sheppard turned away from the window and looked at him, as he said, "And due to their colossal power, their intense might, they were hidden here,"

As Jaden said, "Sweet…" He looked at the ceiling as he asks, "Like in someone's mattress or in a cookie jar?"

Chazz glared at him as he said, "Let him finish!"

As Sheppard said, "They're not in a cookie jar," As he said, "They're actually much closer than you'd ever think," He pointed down as he said, "Right below you…"

The group murmured and looked at their feet.

As Sheppard said, "You see, Duel Academy was built in part to protect the Demon cards. They were buried deep underground, their power sealed safely away. After all, legend has it that if these cards ever see the light of day…" Sheppard put his hands behind his back and his face became more solemn, as he said, "Terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall. Our world will be no more!"

Alexis and Bree gulped.

Bastion's eyes were as wide as plates, as he asks, "No more…?"

As Stan said, "Aw, man,"

Zeke said, "Oh, man,"

As Blake asks, "Whoa…"

As Kenji said, "Yikes."

As Jaden said, "So where are these cards?" As he said, "I say we take 'em out for a spin!"

As Crowler shouted, "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?!" As he shouted, "HE JUST SAID THEY CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Sheppard looked at him to quiet down as he said, "This is why I've gathered you here today. You twelve are to protect the Sacred cards from the wicked ones,"

Zane frown and raised an eyebrow as he asks, "The wicked ones?"

As Sheppard said, "That's right," As he said, "A band of duelists known as Shadow Riders who covet these cards. And I'm afraid that three of them are already here…" As he said, "They arrived during last night's storm."

As Bastion said, "Naturally," As he said, "The villain's most used cliché."

As Kenji asks, "Are these Shadow Riders somehow like Stan's and Zeke's Kamen Rider cards?"

As Stan said, "I don't think these Shadow Riders are like ours."

As Alexis said, "Ok…" She took a deep breath as she asks, "So how do we protect these cards?"

Sheppard brought out two small black boxes, as he said, "By protecting the Spirit Gates. To get to the cards, one must unlock them, and to unlock them, one must gain the twelve keys that are needed for each gate. That's how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys and the plates… and here they are."

Everyone watched as Sheppard opened the boxes. Inside, within the lined interior, were twelve golden oddly shaped keys.

As Sheppard said, "One for each of you to guard."

Bastion looked at them as he asks, "Wait. If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets for these Shadow Riders?"

As Sheppard said, "It's true. With these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out."

As Chazz asks, "Uh, seek us out?" As he said, "You mean take us out!"

As Sheppard said, "Only in a duel." As he said, "Fortunately for our side, the keys can't be simply stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys to be won in a duel. So, I've called upon our schools eleven best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight!" He cleared his throat as he looked at them all, mainly Crowler and Banner, as he said, "Well, nine best, but I needed twelve so…you know."

Crowler leaned into Jaden's view as he said, "He certainly doesn't mean me!"

As Sheppard said, "Of course, if any of you think that you aren't up to it, and feel like backing out, I won't blame you. After all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So…" Sheppard pushed the box and the keys outward to the group, as he asks, "Who feels like saving the world?"

Bastion looked at Alexis. Alexis looked at Chazz. Stan and Bree looked at each other. Zeke and Zane did the same thing. Blake look at Kenji.

Jaden grinned and snatched a straight key that also had a string around it, as he said, "Count me in," He placed it around his neck, as he said, "How about that, it's just my size!"

Hearing him, Zane couldn't help but smile. He reached and grabbed a key as he said, "I too, accept."

As Stan said, "My Kamen Rider and Sailor Scouts are willing to do this to protect the world. So will I."

As Zeke said, "Not without me…"

As Kenji said, "Whatever happens, I'll do my best. After all, my rival's in this mess, and he ain't stealing the spotlight."

As Bastion said, "It'd be my honor."

Chazz just grunted as he snatched his respective key.

As Alexis said, "I don't want you boys having all the fun," She took a key.

As Bree said, "I hear that!"

As Blake said, "I'm in!"

As Crowler said, "How can I refuse? After all," As he said, "Our very world is at stake! Our way of life, the future of our school," He took the second–to–last key, as he said, "And if I said no, I wouldn't have this very posh piece of jewelry!"

Sheppard just grumble as he said, "Well, I'm glad you're doing it for all the right reasons…"

As Banner said, "Well then, I'm the last one it seems," Banner walked over and claimed the final key for his own. He held it up, looking at it as Pharaoh mewled and pawed at it.

Jaden looked at the others and then clapped his hands, as he said, "Well, let's get started. The best duelist should go first so that would mean… me!"

As Crowler asks, "You?!"

Jaden fall over.

As Crowler said, "You couldn't beat a drum!" He then turned to Sheppard, as he said, "Obviously, I should go first! If not, I say Zane," As he said, "After all, he did beat Jaden."

Jaden picked himself up, only to meet Crowler's sneering face half–way up. As he said, "That's right," As he said, "I know all about that little match you had with Zane, and I mean little because I heard you lost in no time at all! How pathetic!"

As Stan said, "If I remember Dr. Crowler, Jaden did beat you in a duel."

Crowler face paled as Alexis just giggled. Crowler got into Stan's face as he asks, "So, what are you saying we should let you duel the Shadow Riders, Slacker?!"

As Chazz said, "Forget the both of 'em, I'm clearly the best choice!"

As Sheppard said, "There is no choice." As he said, "This isn't some tournament where you get to choose who goes first, this is war! You could be attacked by your enemy at anytime and anyplace. My students and colleagues; be on your guard…"

Later that night, Jaden was telling Syrus and Chumley what his newly appointed duty was and what it was all about. Then Stan came in as Jaden said, "…so that's about it," As he said, "Now, I just wait,"

As Syrus asks, "Aren't you scared?!"

As Chumley said, "No joke," As he said, "Creepy Shadow guys lookin' to beat you so they can destroy the entire world…," He sat down on his chair as he said, "I mean, that's pretty intense!"

Stan nodded as he said, "Yeah, it is." As he asks, "You sure you wanna do this, Jaden?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah. It's not only intense, but it's also exhausting…," He let out a long yawn as he said, "So I'm gonna hit the hay,"

As Syrus and Chumley shouted at the same time "WHAT?"

As Syrus asks, "You can't go to sleep right now, what if a Shadow Rider shows up?!"

As Chumley said, "You'd be a sitting duck!"

As Stan said, "They're right, with three of them here, we gotta be on guard!" As he said, "They could just strong arm us without getting ready!"

Jaden shrugged and put his arms behind his head, as he said, "I'm sure they'll wake me up to duel for the key. I only hope it's not before ten," He took a breath and exhaled calmly, as he said, "Actually, make that eleven. You know, time for a shower and stuff,"

Syrus put his head on the back of his seat, as he said, "Wow, Jay. You sure are chill about this,"

Jaden sat up as he said, "Hey, no wait…" As he said, "Better make it twelve. I'd probably need to eat breakfast too,"

Stan sighed as he asks, "Hey, guys mind if I sleep here tonight?"

As Jaden said, "Sure,"

Syrus sweat dropped, then turned to Jaden, as Chumley asks, "With the fate if the world at stake, Jay, maybe you could skip breakfast?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah…sure, Chum. Well, now that that's settled," He turned around and climbed onto his bunk. As he said, "I'm gonna settle myself between the sheets. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" He let out another yawn and rolled over onto his side, as he said, "…when I save the world."

Chumley watched Jaden snore, and then turned to Syrus, as he said, "Well, at least he'll be well rested,"

With Blake and Kenji's room, as Kenji asks, "Wait. If these Sacred Beasts cards are so deadly, then why not just get rid of them?"

As Blake said, "I don't think that's possible, Kenji. I think they can't be destroyed."

Later that night, as the moon glowed with an orange color, Alexis walked down the path towards Jaden and Stan's dorm room alone, her key bouncing as she walked. As she said in her thought "If what Chancellor Shephard was right, and it's the Shadow Riders who decide who to duel, odds are they'll go for who they think is weakest first," Her heels dug into the ground as she said in her thought "With that Slifer Red jacket, that's Jaden or Stan. I gotta warn them!"

Opposite of the Slifer Dorm, in the tree line, three sets of feet appeared next to a large tree. A pair of glowing red eyes pierced the shadows, staring at a certain room on the second level. The figures were revealed to be Nightshroud, Rita and Asmael.

Asmael started walking to the dorm when Nightshroud placed a hand on Asmael's shoulders.

Looking back at him Nightshroud shake his head as he said, "No…This one is mine,"

As Asmarl said, "Fine,"

Rita nodded her head.

Inside the room, Jaden and his roommates were fast asleep, unaware of the potential danger outside.

Stan was on the floor using a sleeping bag as he placed his hands over his shoulders as he said in his thought "These Shadow Riders want to destroy the world by taking hold of the Sacred Beasts!" Then he glances at Jaden as he said in his thought "But to do so, they'll have to go through me, Jaden and the others."

Then Blade, Eatos, and Sailor Moon appeared as Eatos asks, " _Are you sure he's ready for this?_ "

As Blade said, " _Stan will, cause as long as his friends are with him he won't lose._ "

As Sailor Moon said, " _I hope you're right._ "

Then they disappeared.

A bright light suddenly filled the room.

Stan stood up from here as he asks, "What going on?"

Then he heard Jaden saying "Kuriboh, keep it down."

Stan turned and, keeping the light out of his eyes, saw that Winged Kuriboh was floating around Jaden's head, hooting like crazy. Jaden was rubbing his eyes, obviously waken up by Winged Kuriboh.

As Stan said, "Jaden!"

Jaden rolled over quickly and saw the light, as he asks, "What's going on?!"

Stan shock his head as he said, "I dunno, but if no one put any lights in, I'd say we got a major problem on our hands right now!"

Jaden looked at the light and saw that the ceiling had a purplish light while the rest of the room had a blue–ish light. He bent down and grabbed his duel disk, a bad feeling in his heart.

As Stan said, "Jaden, your medallion!"

Looking down, Jaden saw that his half–medallion was glowing brightly, as he asks, "What the–?!"

Alexis stopped in her tracks outside, and saw the strange light poking out of Jaden's window. Without a second thought, she darted to the dorm room. As she said, "Jaden! Stan!" She burst into the room to see Stan and Jaden on their feet while Chumley and Syrus slept.

A cold, evil laugh filled the air as the light began to get brighter and brighter. As Alexis asks, "What's happening?!"

As Stan said, "I don't know,"

The laugh came again.

Then the voice asks, "What's happening, you ask?" As the voice said, "The first duel is happening!"

The light finally began to die down and the three of them found themselves in a large area, standing on top of a big, glowing circle.

As Alexis asks, "Where are we?"

They were surrounded by a huge, circular rock wall and the air was filled with very hot air.

Jaden crawled over to the edge of the circle and his eye's widened to see a pit of bubbling lava beneath them, as he said, "I'd say a very weird dream…,"

As Stan said, "Jaden, get away form the edge!" He grabbed Jaden by the sleeve just as something burst out of the pool of lava.

The three students cried as a huge serpent, which was actually made of lava, circled the area.

As Alexis said, "Make that a nightmare,"

Then they heard the cold voice saying "It's neither…"

The lava–serpent crashed into the glowing circle, leaving a huge flame in it's place. The three of them watched a figure walked out of the flames, laughing evilly. Jaden climbed up to his feet as he asks, "What's going on?!"

Then they heard the voice asking, "You mean you don't know?"

The flame died down. The figure was Nightshroud.

Nightshroud smiled as the light from the lava bounced off a ruby–like gem on his mask, as he said, "You can call me Nightshroud!"

As Jaden asks in his thought "Nightshroud?"

As Nightshroud said, "Yes. I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck," He was pointing to the golden stick Jaden wore.

As Jaden said, "Wow," He put his hands on his hips as he asks, "You guys don't waste any time do ya?"

Nightshroud held up a glowing object from his chest. Jaden saw that that the object was identical to his own pendant around his neck.

As Nightshroud said, "Nice medallion," As he said, "The Gravekeeper must be getting sloppy. But if you think you'll beat me as easy as you beat him, you have another thing coming! I'll get that key and I'll get it now," As he said, "And to make sure of it, I've brought friends,"

As Stan asks, "What does that mean?"

A couple more lava serpents appeared around them, dancing amongst the molten liquid beneath their feet.

Nightshroud chuckled and waved his arm to the side, as he said, "Here. Say hello to Syrus and Chumley!"

As Stan said in his thought "No!"

Then they heard voice saying "Jaden! Stan!"

Stan and Jaden turned to see a glowing orb sitting on a flat slab of rock, surrounded by three claw–like formations. Inside were their friends, still in their pajamas.

Alexis cupped her hands over her mouth, as she said, "Just hold on, we'll get you out of there!"

As Nightshroud said, "It looks like they're in hot water…or maybe I should say hot molten lava!" As he said, "But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game, Key–Keeper,"

As Stan and Jaden asks at the same time "Shadow Game?!"

As Nightshroud said, "I don't think so. I need them to ensure a speedy match. That barrier around them is…well let's just say it wasn't built to last," He held up a card as he said, "I'm afraid there's more…you see, I hold here in my hand, a Soul Card. The other thing at stake in this duel is your soul, Key–Keeper. Your soul will be sealed away in this card when you lose,"

Stan looked at the card and watched as a black aura began to swirl around it.

As Nightshroud said, "Of course, if I lose, my soul gets Trapped in there. But c'mon, let's be honest with ourselves," As he asks, "Me lose? No way! Now then, shall we?"

Alexis grabbed Jaden's arm as she said, "You can't do this, Jaden!"

Stan grabbed Alexis's shoulders as he said, "He has to Alexis," As he said, "If he doesn't everyone of our friends gets to feel what it's like to be cooked,"

Jaden nodded as he said, "They're my friends and I won't let them become lava stew. Besides, it's not like it's my first Shadow Game or something," He placed a hand on his chest as he said, "I just hope it doesn't hurt like the others,"

At that very moment, memories of his first Shadow Games ran through Jaden's mind. Jinzo using his Doll of Demise to cut through Jaden in a duel for his life energy and the Gravekeeper Chief squaring off against him with his own followers as his monsters. As he said, "Ok pal," Jaden's disk whirred to life, as he said, "You wanna duel, you got one!"

As Syrus said, "Good luck, Jaden!"

As Chumley said, "Let us know if we can help you with something!"

As Jaden said, "Alright, let's throw down!" He inserted his deck.

Nightshroud's disk activated and he followed suit.

 **Jaden:** 4000

 **Nightshroud:** 4000

As Jaden said, "Get your game on!" He and Nightshroud drew their cards.

As Nightshroud asks, "You wanna see game?" He drew his card and placed it on the field.

Seconds later, a small humanoid dragon with green skin and wings appeared, kneeling down with a wide, machete–like sword and a round shield. (2/ATK: 700/DEF: 800).

As Nightshroud said, "He's called Troop Dragon and I'll have him defend me. Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Nightshroud slipped a card into his disk.

As Jaden said, "Not bad…" He draw a card as he looked at it as he asks, "But how's he gonna stand up against my dragonslayer?" He slapped the card onto his disk, as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Wildheart appeared before him, hand on the hilt of the giant sword on his back. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

As Jaden said, "Show him that sword isn't just for show, Wildheart!" He pointed at Troop Dragon as he said, "Attack!"

Wildheart roared and ran to the dragon, pulling the sword out in the process. With a might swing, Wildheart cleaved through the Troop Dragon, destroying it.

As Nightshroud asks, "Oh, did I forget to mention?" As he said, "Troop Dragon has a special ability, an ability that allows me to summon another Troop Dragon when the first one is sent to the Graveyard,"

Jaden watched as an identical Dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field, taking it's predecessor's place, also in DEF Mode.

As Jaden said, "Hence the name Troop,"

As Nightshroud said, "That's right, and I'm not done yet," He draw a card, then pressed a button on his disk, as he said, "Now, I'll play my facedown card. It's called Call of the Haunted and it lets me bring back a monster from the Graveyard that was destroyed in the last turn. Such as…," His other dragon appeared as he said, "The Troop Dragon!"

Then Blade appeared as he said, " _He planned this_ _,_ " He and Stan stared at the two Dragon Troops as Blade said, " _But something's not right. He has two weak Dragon monsters and Jaden has Wildheart on his side. He can't attack Wildheart with them unless…_ " Then his eyes widened behind his helmet as he said, " _He's not gonna use them for attacking!_ "

As Nightshroud said, "Now, as a bonus, I'll sacrifice my two Troop Dragons to summon…"

Alexis watched as the two Dragons disappeared into bits of light, as she asks, "Summon what?"

As Stan said, "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

As Jaden said, "Oh, boy…"

The lava pit bubbled before another serpent made from the molten rock burst out from beneath the hot waves. The serpent roared and flew through the air, curving and twisting as it did. It let out another roar as it passed by the prisoner orb.

Chumley fell over onto his butt as the Dragon went by, then went back and test the barrier, As Chumley said, "It's cool, Syrus. The protective energy's still in one piece," He stood up and knocked on the wall a few times before his hand actually went through and he almost fell into the pit. Quickly, Chumley pulled himself back and retreated to the middle of the orb, as he said, "A smaller piece anyway…,"

As Syrus said, "It's disappearing!"

The serpent circled the duelists a few times before finally crashing down onto the energy field, just as the first one did when Nightshroud made his entrance. But instead of another person, what was created from the flames was a huge dragon. Its black scales glistening against the light of both the field and the lava pit blow. It's mighty wings flapped as it let out a ear–shattering roar and it's huge, silvery claws flexed, the tips like the sharpest needles. As it descended onto the field, it's ruby red eyes were staring straight at Jaden. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "It can't be!" As he said, "It's not possible! I thought only one of those existed!"

Nightshroud laughed as he said, "As I was saying, with my two Troop Dragons as sacrifices, I summon my Red–Eyes Black Dragon!"

As Stan said in his thought "I can't believe it. An actual Red–Eyes Black Dragon…" As he said in his thought "One of the most powerful Dragons in Duel Monsters! Too bad it had be used by a Shadow Rider…"

As Blade said, " _Yeah, and I thought Joey Wheeler had the only one._ "

As Nightshroud said, "Now, Red–Eyes Black Dragon," Nightshroud waved his arm towards Wildheart as he said, "Attack Wildheart with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dragon roared and sent a huge ball of flaming red energy flying from it's mouth. Jaden braced himself as the attack hit Wildheart dead on, obliterating him. The after–blast sent Jaden skidding across the energy field. Red–Eyes Black Dragon roared and sent a huge ball of flaming red energy flying from it's mouth. Jaden braced himself as the attack hit Wildheart dead on, obliterating him. The after–blast sent Jaden skidding across the energy field.

As Alexis said, "Jaden!" Alexis stepped forward to help him, but Stan stop her as he said, "Don't," As he said, "This is his fight."

 **Jaden:** 3100

 **Nightshroud:** 4000

Jaden held his chest, wincing from the blow, as he said, "That…that hurt!"

As Nightshroud said, "That's right and it's about to hurt a lot more, Key–Keeper. Because the true pain is about to begin!"

As Stan asks in his thought "True pain?"

As Nightshroud said, "C'mon and make your move already!" As he said, "I've got a doomsday to start!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Chumley asks, "Doomsday?" As he said, "I'm too young!"

As Jaden said, "Sorry, Nightshroud, but the only doom that's coming around here is to your monster!" He draws a card. Looking at what he had drawn, Jaden smiled, as he said, "Sweet! I play the Spell card, Polymerization! I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together from my hand to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster jumped into a crouching position, shield in front and arm cannon at the ready. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "Even though she's in DEF mode she can still blast you with half of her ATK Points!" As he said, "So go ahead and let 'im have it, Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster raised her arm cannon as her attack strength was cut by half, aiming straight for Nightshroud. (6/ATK: 2000–1000/DEF: 2500).

As Jaden said, "Don't pull any firepower!" As he said, "Rampart Barrage!"

Rampart Blaster fired a wave of smart missiles that flew past the Red–Eyes Black Dragon and landed just inches from Nightshroud's feet.

As Alexis said, "Yes!" She and Stan high five each other.

 **Jaden:** 3100

 **Nightshroud:** 3000

As Jaden said, "Don't forget, Blaster's in DEF Mode. So to get to me…" As he said, "You gotta get through her. Pretty sweet, don't ya think?"

Nightshroud stumbled back from the attack, panting slightly.

As Jaden said, "Ok…" As he said, "Maybe not so sweet for you, but you know what I mean,"

As Nightshroud said, "Enough!" He draws a card. Through the blue glass of his mask, Nightshroud saw what he had drawn and smiled, as he said, "You fool…that Blaster doesn't change a thing. But you know what, this card I have will! It will change your Life Points, Jaden, and not in a good way. You see Jaden, your Blaster can't protect you from my Red–Eyes' attack!"

Jaden looked at him as he asks, "Alright, I'll bite. Why not?"

As Nightshroud said, "Because this time, his attack is an actual card!" He holds up the card he just drawn as he said, "Inferno Fire Blast!"

As Alexis asks, "A card?"

As Syrus said, "Jaden!"

As Chumley said, "Watch out!"

As Stan said in his thought "This is gonna hurt him."

Jaden, Alexis and Stan cried out as the ball struck their end of the energy field, flames licking at them. Even though Stan and Alexis were on the sidelines, they received less pain from the blast than Jaden did. Jaden was right in the middle of the inferno.

Nightshroud laughed as Jaden covered himself as best he could, as he said, "Nice card, huh? It's just as strong as my Red–Eyes' attack, the only difference is that it hits your Life Points directly!"

 **Jaden:** 700

 **Nightshroud:** 3000

As Nightshroud said, "And I'm not through with you yet, Key–Keeper, next I summon Attachment Dragon!"

A small blue dragon with reddish wings screeched as it appeared on the Nightshroud's field. (1/ATK 100/DEF: 100).

As Nightshroud said, "Don't worry, he's not the attacking kind. Like his name suggests, he's the attaching kind," As he said, "Show him, Dragon!"

The small dragon screeched and flew into the air. Jaden looked up and saw the Dragon hovering about his Fusion monster. Attachment Dragon flew down and plucked Rampart Blaster from her defensive position, and curled its wings and neck around her, forcing her to stand in ATK Mode.

As Nightshroud said, "Looks like my monster's made a new friend," As he said, "As you can see, it forces her into ATK mode and since she is, that means no more direct attacks!"

Chumley and Syrus pressed themselves against the barrier, watching the duel intently. They both screamed as they passed halfway through the barrier, which now had a pair of large holes in it. As they scuttled back to the center as the two holes become a big one.

As Chumley said, "This thing is going gone–zo!"

As Syrus said, "Aw man…" The lava began to bubble more and more as lava serpents continued to fly out of it and around them.

As Chumley said, "It's so hot…," As he said, "Now I know what a grilled cheese feels like!"

As Stan said, "Man, this stinks!"

As Alexis said, "Jaden!"

Jaden panted, his body racked with pain from the card's effect. He glared hard at Nightshroud, hearing his friends nearby and listening to their cries for help. As Jaden said, "Alright, my turn!" As his hand went for his deck. As he said in his thought "And by the rate that orb is disappearing, it might be my last chance to save my friends!" He drew his card as he said in his thought "And the world!"

As Syrus said, "Go, Jaden!"

As Chumley said, "Jaden!" As he said, "This barrier's going gone–zo fast!"

Jaden snapped his head to the others as he said, "Just hang in there guys, I'll get you out!" He looked at the Barrier as he said, "Just hope it doesn't come to you guys hanging in there…,"

Nightshroud laughed as he said, "Unless you make your next move, it will. Now, do your friends a favor and make a move,"

Jaden grinned as he turned to Nightshroud as he said, "If you knew what I was packin' Nightshroud, I don't think you'd be so eager!" He slipped the new card into his disk, as he said, "I play Pot of Greed!" A large green pot with a smiling face on it's front appeared on his field, Jaden drew two more cards, as he said, "If that's not enough for ya, I play De–Fusion too! Now, come apart, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Rampart Blaster split apart, separating herself from the Attachment Dragon, and nearby, both Clayman and Burstinatrix appeared before Jaden. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

As Jaden said, "Now, Attachment Dragon, attach yourself to the Graveyard"

Nightshroud growled as his Dragon disappeared from Jaden's field and appeared in his own Graveyard.

As Jaden said, "Next from my hand, I play the Spell card Fusion Sage! This card lets me go through my deck and add a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand," Jaden fanned out his deck and plucked the card out, then put the deck back into the slot, as he said, "That means that I can fuse the Clayman on my field with the Elemental Hero Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

As Alexis said in her thought "It's an even match, now…"

Thunder Giant appeared. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

As Jaden said, "Alright, time to see who blinks first!" As he said, "Go, Thunder Giant, attack Red–Eyes Black Dragon with Voltic Thunder!"

Nightshroud grit his teeth as Thunder Giant began to gather electrical energy in his hands. He turned to his dragon as he said, "Go, Red–Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red–Eyes hurled a stream of flaming red power at Thunder Giant's electric current. The two huge monsters stood there on the field, their power equally matched as they tried to win dominance in the struggle. However, the struggle was ended when both Red–Eyes and Thunder Giant burst into flames and sank through the field into the hot lava below them as Nightshroud asks in shock "Both destroyed?!"

As Alexis asks, "But what's the point?!"

As Stan said in his thought "Jaden, come on man!" As he said in his thought "You could've used Thunder Giants ability to destroy the Red–Eyes, then finish off Nightshroud!"

Jaden smiled as he said, "With Red–Eyes gone, Nightshroud is directly in Burstinatrix's line of fire, and I do mean fire! Attack with Flare Storm!"

Burstinatrix gathered a pulsating blob of fire in her hands, then threw it at Nightshroud, the blob becoming a stream of fire as it flew towards Nightshroud.

 **Jaden:** 700

 **Nightshroud:** 1800

As Jaden said, "Aw c'mon," Jaden watched Nightshroud lower his arms, not looking very pleased at the move, as he said, "Aren't ya at least gonna flinch? How a wince? No? Then, go with a cringe!"

As Nightshroud said, "Sorry," As he said, "But I leave that to my opponents,"

Jaden slipped a card into his duel disk as he said, "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that, Nightshroud. I play Mirage of Nightmare! With this Spell card, during your next Standby Phase, I get to draw cards from my deck until I have four in my hand!" As he said, "But then during my Standby Phase, I have to randomly discard the same number of cards I drew to the Graveyard!"

As Nightshroud said, "Do what makes you happy,"

As Jaden said, "Good. In that case, I'll throwdown one facedown and end my turn," Jaden slipped another card into his disk.

As Nightshroud said, "Good, my draw!" Nightshroud drew his next card.

As Jaden said, "Same here thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare!" He quickly a few cards as Nightshroud said, "Whatever," As he said, "But you have to discard the same number of cards in the next turn, Jaden,"

As Jaden said, "Actually, Nightshroud, I was thinking…no."

As Nightshroud asks, "Hm?"

As Jaden said, "I play the Spell card Emergency Provisions!" As he said, "Now, all I have to do is sacrifice one Spell or Trap card on my field and I gain 1000 Life Points! So, I think I'll toss Mirage of Nightmare!"

 **Jaden:** 1700

 **Nightshroud:** 1800

As Alexis said in her thought with a smile "Now Mirage's discard rule is no longer in effect!"

As Nightshroud said, "So you were able to avoid that Mirage's unpleasantness…" He slapped a card onto his disk, as he said, "But you won't be avoiding this one's! I summon Mirage Dragon!"

Seconds later, a large curved serpent with yellow scales and tufts of blue–green fur sticking out rose onto the field, growling hungrily. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600).

As Nightshroud said, "Unlike his name, his attack is no illusion!" As he said, "Mirage Dragon, show him with Spectrum Blast!"

Mirage Dragon fired a stream of rainbow–colored energy from its mouth and blasted Burstinatrix away with ease, knocking Jaden's points down a small bit.

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Nightshroud:** 1800

Jaden fell to one knee, feeling the physical damage of the Shadow Game. He lifted his head, wincing, as he said, "No…I won't let it end like this…"

As Nightshroud said, "You won't have to, Mirage Dragon will end it for you!"

Stan looked to the side to see Chumley shout something at them but couldn't make it out. However, he could make out the integrity of the orb. He turned to Jaden as he said, "Jaden, hurry up! They don't look like they've got a lot more time left!"

As Jaden said, "I'll end this quick then," Jaden drew his next card and glanced at it, as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK Mode!"

Bubbleman appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

As Jaden said, "Now, I'll activate his ability! When he's the only monster on my field when I summon him, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" He drew two more cards and grinned, sliding one into his disk, as he said, "One of which I'll use right now…Silent Doom! This lets me summon a monster back from my Graveyard to the field in DEF Mode, and I choose my Sparkman!"

The end of Jaden's disk opened up to reveal a tray as Sparkman came back. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

As Jaden said, "Now I play the Field Spell card known as Fusion Gate!"

As Nightshroud asks, "What?!"

Jaden grinned as he placed the card into his tray and as a mass of swirling clouds appeared above them as he said, "Oh yeah…storm's coming, and it's coming for you, Nightshroud, because now, I can fuse the Sparkman and Bubbleman on my field with the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand to create the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman fused as Tempest appeared. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800).

As Jaden said, "Now, Tempest, attack that Mirage Dragon with Glider Strike!"

Mirage Dragon screeched as it's body was wrapped with the blue flame that Tempest shot forth from his blaster turret.

Nightshroud staggered around, feeling the pain his monster did as it was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Jaden:** 1300

 **Nightshroud:** 600

As Jaden said, "There's the flinch I was looking for!"

As Nightshroud said, "No it wasn't!" As he said, "It wasn't a flinch, that was a twitch! It's not the same!"

As Jaden said, "Hey, call it what you want, but there's one thing you can't deny. I'm winning this Shadow Duel now, Nightshroud!" He slipped a card into his disk, as he said, "I think I'll leave you with that thought and this facedown,"

As Nightshroud said, "You chump," He drew his card and looked at it as he said, "Life Points don't decide who wins a duel, it's the cards you play. If you don't believe me…" He held up the one he just drew, as he said, "Allow me to show you with this very card!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah right, I bet that you're just bluffing!"

Moments later, a small group of lava–dragons rose from the pit below, the molten rock dripping off of their bodies as they roared and growled behind Nightshroud.

As Jaden said, "Ok…maybe not,"

As Nightshroud asks, "Did you honestly think Key–Keeper…that you can get rid of my Dragons so easily?" As he asks, "That you can simply banish them all to the Graveyard, then just say goodbye to them?!"

As Jaden said, "That's what I was kinda hoping for…"

As Nightshroud said, "Well, you're going to have to keep on hoping…," Nightshroud placed the card he drew onto the disk, as he said, "Because now I summon the Red–Eyes Black Chick!"

From out of the pit of lava, a small red egg appeared on the field. Seconds later after its arrival, something cracked the shell from within and a small hole was made by the thing lurking inside. It's glowing red eyes glaring at Jaden. (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 500).

Jaden pointed at the egg as he said, "So then…that's your big card?"

As Nightshroud said, "That's right," As he said, "Until I use Chick's special ability that is. You see, by sending him to the Graveyard, from my hand I can summon his daddy…the full–grown Red–Eyes Black Dragon!"

The egg disappeared in a wall of fire and from that, another Red–Eyes Black Dragon was born, wings outstretched.

As Nightshroud said, "Actually, that's not true," As he said, "As big as this Red–Eyes is, it can get bigger! Red–Eyes, I now sacrifice you to summon…," He watched as his Red–Eyes dove through the field and disappeared into the lava pit, as he said, "Red–Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The pool of lava began to bubble and shake violently as something began to stir from beneath Nightshroud's feet. As Nightshroud said, "As the molten ashes of my fallen Dragons boil up from their fiery graves, ablaze with new life, each one gives Red–Eyes Darkness Dragon 300 more ATK Points!"

Jaden looked at his hand as he said, "Two Troop Dragons, a Mirage Dragon, an Attachment Dragon, a Red–Eyes Black Chick, and his two Red–Eyes Black Dragons…," He looked up as the molten dragons disappeared, leaving one huge one. As Jaden said, "…dude…,"

As Alexis said, "4500 ATK Points?! He can't withstand that!"

The final lava Dragon soon lost its magmic outer shell and gained a shiny black form. It looked like the original Red–Eyes Black Dragon, but this one had golden stripes along it's body and head, as well as six strange wings on its back. (9/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000). (9/ATK: 2400–4500/DEF: 2000).

As Nightshroud said, "It's over! The Spirit Key, your friends, your soul…," As he said, "Thanks to Darkness Dragon's attack, they're all mine! Go, Red–Eyes, attack with Inferno Dark Fire! END THIS!"

Everyone looked away as a stream of darkened flames sped towards Jaden and Tempest. However, Jaden didn't flinch at all.

As Jaden said, "I don't think so, Nightshroud! I play a Trap! Go, Negate Attack!"

As Nightshroud asks, "What the?!"

Nightshroud watched as his attack was stopped by a barrier of green light surrounding Tempest.

As Jaden said, "That's right! Your attack's been canceled!" As he said, "Now, Negate Attack also ends your Battle Phase, so you can't attack for the rest of this turn!"

As Nightshroud said, "Fine…I'll just finish you off next turn,"

As the Shadow Game went on, Zane stood out at the lighthouse dock, gazing out at the sea. A light shaking on his chest made him reach down and take his Spirit Key into his hands. He looked at it, and then looked out at the island. As he said, "Something's a miss," His eyes moving toward the volcano behind the Academy, hands tightening around the key, as he said, "A Shadow Rider…this Key is telling me that one is close…"

Zane wasn't the only one feeling his Key react to the presence of a Shadow Rider. Bastion stopped typing on his computer and looked down, startled as he felt his key vibrate against his chest. As he said, "The Spirit Gate Key! It's shaking! But that would mean…"

Meanwhile, Bree woke up from the vibrating from her key. As she said, "The key is shaking! That means a Shadow Rider is here!"

Chazz glared at Ojama Yellow who was currently shaking it's scantily clad behind at his face.

As Chazz said, "I'm warning you, stop dancing now!"

Ojama Yellow pouted and continued to shake his money–maker, as he said, " _Sorry, Boss. I'm just trying to stay in rhythm with that Sprit Key!_ "

As Chazz said, "Actually…" He bolted upright, making Ojama Yellow fly off to the side, as he asks, "What is that trembling?" He looked down and grabbed the Key, staring at it as it continued to vibrate.

Blake was keeping a lookout inside his dorm room, with his duel disk on his arm. He was going to be ready if a Shadow Rider showed up at his doorstep.

Kenji sat there looking through his deck. But then a sudden shaking on their chest alarmed them.

Then Ryo appeared as he said, " _Blake, Kenji, your keys!_ "

As Blake said, "I know!"

As Kenji said, "A Shadow Rider is here!"

The only Key–Keeper who didn't seem disturbed by the shaking of the Key, or even noticed the Key, was Doctor Crowler, who was peacefully sleeping in his room. His bed large and frilly comforter blanket over him while he wore a sleep mask and a nightcap.

Banner and Pharaoh stared at the volcano in front of them. Banner held Pharaoh in his arms while his own Spirit Key was wrapped around his hand. He had a feeling what was going on, as did the others, but wasn't quite sure who was in the middle of it. As Banner said, "Hmm…,"

Back in his office, Sheppard was worried about his decision of letting the ten students hold and defend the Spirit keys… Crowler and Banner were adults who make tough decisions multiple times so there wasn't much to worry for them. As he said in his thought "What were you thinking, Sheppard!? Getting your students involved in a battle with such stakes… but then, what other choice did you have? After all, if those Shadow Riders get a hold of the Sacred Beast cards…" Sheppard lifted his head from his desk, a solemn look on his face, as he said, "…then they'll be destroyed no matter what. We all will!"

As Jaden said, "Alright, my turn!" Jaden drew his next card, as he said, "First off, I summon Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode, then I'll switch my Tempest into DEF Mode as well. Then I'll call it a turn,"

Wroughtweiler appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

Wroughtweiler and Tempest were in DEF Mode.

As Nightshroud said, "That's funny. You know what I call it? A waste of time, and time, in case you forgot is of the essence for your friends!" He turned to the captives within the magic orb, as he said, "They're about to be deep–fried!"

Syrus and Chumley held onto each other as Syrus said, "Don't listen to him, Jaden!" As he said, "Just focus on winning the duel!"

As Chumley asks looked at the lava surrounding them "Deep fried?" As he said, "I'll never look at a French fry the same way again…although I'll still eat them,"

Alexis looked at them as she said, "Jaden, hurry up!"

As Jaden said, "Yeah…" As he said, "That lava is starting to look really restless!"

As Nightshroud asks, "La dee dah, what to do, what to do?"

Jaden turned and glared at him, as he said, "How about you make your move?!"

As Nightshroud said, "Oh, that's right! It's my turn…sorry," He drew his next card as he said, "Now, I summon Spear Dragon in ATK Mode!"

Spear Dragon appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0).

As Stan said, "That's not good since Spear Dragon can do pierce damage to a DEF Mode monster."

As Nightshroud said, "Now, Spear Dragon, give that Wroughtweiler something to chew on!" As he said, "Attack with Cyclone Blast!"

Spear Dragon screeched and fired a beam of bright green energy at Wroughtweiler, blowing it away easily from the field.

Jaden coughed as the smoke from his monster floated directly at him, as he said, "Wroughtweiler doesn't roll over that easy! When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can take a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Suddenly, Jaden fell to one knee again, crying in pain as the beam of energy cut through him, knocking his Life Points away.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Nightshroud:** 600

As Nightshroud said, "Don't get ahead of yourself! When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in DEF mode, and his ATK points are higher than the DEF of the monster, the difference in points is dealt to you as damage!"

Spear Dragon wrapped itself with its own wings, as Nightshroud said, "However, as you can see, after he attacks, Spear Dragon must go into DEF mode,"

Jaden lifted his head, glaring at him.

As Nightshroud said, "As for your Tempest as his special ability…," As he said, "Since you can save him from being destroyed in battle by sending one card from your field to your Graveyard," He held up a card as he said, "I'll get rid of that card! I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Fusion Gate Field Spell card!"

Jaden gasped as a blast of wind knocked his Field card out of his disk tray, causing the mass of swirling clouds above them all disappear.

As Nightshroud said, "Now, Key–Keeper, just try saving your Tempest! Red–Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Dark Fire!"

Another blast of blackened flames burst out of the Dragon's mouth and engulfed Tempest, burning him alive.

The blast from the attack sent such a strong wind at the other three on the field, Stan was pushed off the edge. But inches from being a roasted kid, Stan stopped falling. He looked up to see Alexis laying on the field, her hands holding his arm tightly. As Stan said, "Man, you're strong, Alexis."

Alexis smiled and eased herself and Stan back onto the energy field.

Jaden looked back as he said, "Man…I owe you one, Lex,"

As Nightshroud said, "It's your move, Key–Keeper…that is, if you still have the strength to go on!"

Stan and Alexis turned to see Jaden fall, sprawled along the energy field. As Alexis said, "Jaden!"

As Stan said, "No!"

Alexis looked at Nightshroud angrily as she said, "That's enough!" As she said, "This duel's over!"

Nightshroud looked at her as he asks, "Says who?"

As Alexis said, "Says me and this!" She held up her key as she said, "I also have a Spirit Gate Key. Let my friends go and I'll let you duel me for it and have my soul either way!"

Nightshroud stared at her intently, his brow furrowing behind his mask, as he said in his thought "I know you…"

Alexis step forward as she said, "You can't lose, so let them go and deal with me!"

As Jaden said, "…no…" Jaden slowly pushed himself off the field and climbed to his feet, as he said, "I won't let you, Alexis! After all…" He lifted his head, a large smile on his face, as he said, "I'm about to win this!"

Alexis stared at Jaden, then looked at Stan as she said, "He's delirious…"

As Stan said, "That's Jaden for ya."

As Jaden said, "No, I'm not! What I am…is about to get my game on!" He drew his next card then he heard someone shouting, "YOU BETTER HURRY!"

Jaden turned to see the orb that held his friends was being splashed with hot lava, his friends cowering and screaming as they tried not to be burned alive. As he said in his thought "Alright, it's now or never," He turned to Nightshroud as he said, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

With a battle cry, Wildheart appeared on the field.

As Jaden said, "Next, I play the Spell card, Wild Half from my hand!" Holding card that had a large wolf as an image, as he said, "Now, Wild Half is gonna cut your monster in half! See, what it does is take the original ATK points of your Red–Eyes Darkness Dragon and splits it by summoning two monster tokens, each one with the same ATK points on the field!"

Two Red–Eyes tokens appeared on the field. (9/ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2000) x2.

As Alexis said, "But because of all the Dragons in Nightshroud's Graveyard, both monsters still have 3300 ATK Points each!"

As Jaden said, "I'm gettin' to that, Lex!" Jaden held up another card, as he said, "Now I play the Spell card, Polymerization! I'll fuse my Wildheart and my Elemental Hero Bladedge from my hand to create the Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

From Bladedge and Wildheart, came a Hero that had most of Wildheart's body and features, but wore a golden helmet with matching leg and arm guards, long curved spikes on the arm. (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

As Jaden said, "One of the things that puts him on the edge of being wild, is that he can attack every single one of your monsters!"

As Nightshroud said, "You just go on ahead and do that then," As he said, "He still has less ATK Points then my dragons!"

As Jaden said, "Again with the ATK Points!" As he said, "I guess it's time I finally come to that issue, huh? Or better yet, let Skyscraper do it for me!"

Nightshroud's face turned to shock.

As Jaden said, "That's right!" Jaden placed another card into his end–tray, as he said, "I play the Field Spell card called Skyscraper!"

The volcano shook again as tall buildings erupted from the lava, sending bits of the molten liquid everywhere. Luckily, none of the bystanders were touched by any of it.

As Jaden said, "And once Wildedge is done with your Dragons, you'll be scraping them off the pavement, because here…" As he said, "Elemental Heroes gain 1000 ATK Points!" Nightshroud stepped back, gawking at him, as he said, "No way!" (8/ATK: 2600–3600/DEF: 2300).

As Nightshroud said, "Impossible!"

As Alexis said, "Alright!"

As Stan said, "Show him, Jay!"

As Jaden said, "Go, Wildedge! Attack the Red–Eyes Dragons and Spear Dragon with Scimitar Slash!"

Wildedge roared and held out his golden arm, sending two curved blades flying into the Red–Eyes Tokens. The scimitars slashed through the Dragons, cleaving them to pieces with ease. To finish it off, Wildedge ran towards the Spear Dragon, pulling out a huge serrated sword from his back, then sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

As Jaden said, "That's game!"

Wildedge returned to the field.

Nightshroud grabbed his head, screaming as the surrounding buildings disappeared.

 **Jaden:** 600

 **Nightshroud:** 0

Nightshroud fell over, then was engulfed in a ring of flame, screaming as the fire licked at him.

As Jaden said, "Syrus…guys…"

He falls down on the wall as Stan and Alexis said at the same time "Jaden!"

They ran to him as fire erupted from beneath them. As they reached Jaden, they too were surrounded by the searing flames. As their screams filled the night sky, everyone disappeared into flashes of light.

Syrus and Chumley stood up as they looked around, finding themselves outside at the base of the volcano. As they said at the same time "We're alive! We're alive!"

Then they heard someone asking, "Where's Jaden!"

They turned to see Alexis was on her feet while Stan was coming around as well.

Jaden lay a short distance away, the form of Nightshroud just above him by a few feet.

Stan limped over to Jaden as Chumley, Syrus and Alexis tailed behind him.

As Syrus asks, "Is he ok? He's not moving!"

Stan checked Jaden's pulse, then looked at them over his shoulder, as he said, "He's alive! He just tired that's all… then again, who could blame him after all he just went through?"

Alexis signed in relief as she said, "So he's ok…," Glancing towards a card near Jaden's hand. She took the card and turned it over to see the image of the card turn from black to that of a dragon–mask in front of chains, as she said, "Which is more than I can say for Nightshroud. At least we'll be safe from him for now…," Looking ahead, she walked towards the other unmoving form nearby. The young man was lying on his stomach, his face hidden by his hair and arms. She knelt down as the Shadow Rider began to stir. Grunting, he opened one eye and looked straight at her.

As the young man said, "…uh…Alexis…"

Alexis gasped, as she said, "It…can't be!" She stared at the young man, not wanting to believe what she had just heard as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Then they heard someone saying "Jaden, hold on! We're coming!"

Stan, Syrus and Chumley turned to see Bree, Chazz, Kenji, Bastion, Zane, Zeke and Blake running up to them.

As Chazz asks, "What happened?"

Syrus looked away from as he said, "One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden to a duel!"

Chazz looked at Jaden's unconscious body, as he asks, "So, did he win?"

As Chumley said, "He sure did! You guys missed an awesome battle! It had Dragons, lava, and some talk about French fries!"

Zane and Bree turned to Alexis' direction, glaring at the form she was with, as Zane asks, "So, that's him?"

They walked towards her as they approached her they were both surprised to see Alexis crying, hugging the body close to her.

Zane's eyes widened as he asks, "Alexis?"

As Bree asks, "What's the matter?"

Alexis sniffed and turned to the group, as she said, "Guys… It's him! It's really him! I don't understand how, but it's him! I thought we had lost him, but he's back… he's finally back!"

As Zane asks, "What are you talking about?" As he asks, "Who's back?"

As Alexis said, "Look at his face!" Moving away from the body to show them better, as she said, "It's my brother!"

Zane's eyes went wide at the tall boy with dark brown hair. As he said, "Atticus…?"

The others came up behind them, Jaden being carried by Chumley.

As Alexis said, "It wasn't him before," As she said, "Whatever darkness had a hold on him, that card took it away!"

The sun began to peek over the horizon, lighting up the area. Zane looked at Atticus who lay in his sister's arms.

A short distance away, Asmael and Rita stood watching them as Rita said, "…He's failed," As she said, "No matter. We will make up for it,"

As Asmael said, "A Slifer roved too powerful for even Nightshroud…" He glared at Stan as he took out his half Amulet as he said, "But that Slifer will fall by my hands… I'll make sure of it!"

Ta–Da! The war has begun and Nightshroud lost but is actually Atticus, Alexis' lost brother! And now Asmael now has his sites on Stan, will Stan be able to be prepare for him? Find out, soon.


	26. Battle of Fate

Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay. I've been busy but chapter 26 is here and so is Stan's duel with the second Shadow Rider

Chapter 26: Battle of Fate

The following morning, the students involved with the Spirit Gate Keys were in the infirmary as Jaden and the returning student Atticus were both knocked out in the hospital beds with Miss Fontaine looking over their condition. Alexis was already there, and no one could really blame her; one of the people she looked up to was gone for a full year with no trace of him left behind. On top of that, some of her friends were victim to malice of Nightshroud's Shadow Game. Syrus and Chumley were the bait luring anyone with a key, and she, Stan and Jaden had to bite. Now, Jaden was out of it for helping her. She was grateful for it, but she still felt bad for all of it. Casandra was there with them to see if Jaden is okay.

Stan watch Jaden as he said, "I don't know whether feel happy that Jaden took out a Shadow Rider or feel bad that it was actually Alexis' brother being possessed."

As Blake said, "Kinda makes the possibility that more of them could end being possessed people."

As Zane said, "But you know; there has to be some that joined for the power."

As Zeke said, "At least one Shadow Rider's off our backs."

Then they heard someone saying "Yes, but remember…"

Everyone turned to Bastion as he said, "Two of them are still here, lying in wait."

As Bree said, "And that's not good." As she said, "It'd be better off if we knew who they were."

As Chazz said, "Good luck…" As he said, "If it were that easy, we'd be the ones hunting them."

As Alexis said, "I agree with that…" As she said, "Even though there's more kids that are victims of what my brother went through…"

Stan snapped his fingers in realization as he said, "Lex, that's it!"

Everyone turned to him as Kenji asks, "What's it?"

Stan turned to Miss Fontaine as he asks, "Miss Fontaine, is there any way to bring up the files of the missing people of the Abandoned Dorm?"

As Miss Fontaine said, "We could…" As she said, "But you'll need the Chancellor's authorization if you don't have the records on them."

As Stan said, "Oh. Okay…"

Then they heard Alexis saying "Wait, I got something…" Alexis pulled out a small device and held it out for Bastion to take. As she said, "I found this around the time Chancellor Sheppard was choosing the representative of the School Duels." As she said, "When I checked it, it had the very people who were missing from the dorm!"

As Zeke said, "Then, we should find a computer and see who else is missing!"

As Bastion said, "Let's use the computer in the library." He led everyone except Alexis and Miss Fontaine.

As Miss Fontaine said, "Alexis…" As she said, "I need to go see Chancellor Sheppard about the conditions of Atticus and Jaden; could you and Casandra look after them for a bit?"

As Alexis said, "Sure."

As Casandra said, "You got it."

As Miss Fontaine said, "Okay, be right back!" She left the room.

Alexis turned to Atticus and held his hand. As she said in her thought "Glad to you back with us, big brother…" As she said in her thought "After hearing about how you disappeared, I thought you were gone for good. I won't forgive the people who made you into Shadow Rider… but the thing is you're safe now…" She turned to Jaden who was still out due to the Shadow Game's pain. As she said in her thought "I have you to thank for that Jaden, even if you didn't know it was him at the time…"

Casandra was by Jaden's side, as she said in her thought, "Thank you, Jaden. For bring Alexis' brother back to her."

In the library, Bastion was looking up the files in the device Alexis had with the rest of the kids behind him.

As Bastion said, "Got it!" A list of names and headshots of the students showed up in process. As Bastion said, "First up: Yusuke Fujiwara." The picture was of a light brown haired teen in an Obelisk Blue Blazer like Zane's. As he said, "An Obelisk Blue student in the second year. Age: 18, all other information is classified…"

As Blake asks, "Most of his stuff his classified?"

As Zane said, "That's strange…" As he said, "I've never seen him around during my three years here."

As Zeke asks, "Nothing?"

Zane shook his head. But then looked at the next person; A Slifer Red student. As he said, "But I know him…"

As Stan said, "Leonardo Cortez." A boy with neck length black hair covering his right eye curled up and dark blue eyes as he said, "Age 16, Last known relatives: Mother, Father. Last known info: Eligible to test for Ra Yellow. Held at: Millennium House." As he said, "Well there's our first known guy."

As Zane said, "Yeah, showed a lot promise for a Slifer ranked duelist."

As Zeke asks, "Who's next?"

Bastion scrolled down. The next one was an Obelisk girl. Short light brown hair with bangs, but with a small ponytail, quite small Amber eyes. Her clothes a purple, blue, green, and yellow striped shirt, with jeans.

As Kenji said, "Stella Mercy. Age: 15, Last Known relatives: Father and Mother. Last known info: Promoted to Obelisk at 2nd year. Last seen: Millennium House."

As Chazz asks, "Another one, huh?" As he said, "Guess we're two for two."

As Bree said, "There's another one." Scrolling past Atticus' profile, a boy with brown hair with silver streak and gold eyes. He wore a coat similar to the Obelisk coat except it was yellow and white colored.

As Bree said, "Unix Silver. Age 15: Last known relatives: Mother, Father. Last known info: A top rank Ra Yellow. Last seen: Millennium House."

As Zane said, "Oh him… He showed a lot of promise."

As Blake asks, "Really?"

As Zane said, "Yeah. He made his way up with his hard work and aced his grades, which is very close to my score. There are times where he was being challenged by other Obelisks, but he managed to take them down with a lot of effort."

As Kenji said, "Oh well, at least we got the potential people we could save from the shadows."

As Zane said, "Then all we have to do is just wait…"

As Bastion said, "I'll send everyone the info on their Duel Pilots." Typing things on the computer as he said, "I'll meet you all at the main academy building later."

As everyone said, "Right."

Later on, that night, Stan was at the lake on the beach, he was sitting down on the grass he was staring at the moon he also had his duel disk on his left arm ready. As he said in his thought "That Abandoned Dorm's got a lot more secrets than I thought…" As he said in his thought "A lot of people went missing and Atticus was just one of them. If some of the Shadow Riders are indeed students of Duel Academy, then it's like we need them to come after us to free them. I'm sure their families would be more than thrilled to have them back."

Blade appeared as he said, " _That's true. But we have to free them from the things they are being controlled._ "

As Stan said, "I guess."

Then he heard Bree saying "Hi, Stan." She walked on the grass with Blake.

As Stan asks, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Bree and Blake sat right next to him as Bree said, "We saw you from over there." As she said, "We were wondering what you were doing."

As Stan said, "I always come outside looking at the moon when I had something on my mind."

As Blake asks, "What are you thinking?"

As Stan said, "Thinking about the rest of those missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm," As he said, "All of those students who used to go over or even live there became missing. So many families devastated, probably prevented the rest of their kids to enroll after that."

As Bree said, "But look at Alexis; she came here after her brother did."

As Stan said, "That's because she's got a strong sense of faith to find her family." As he said, "I don't blame her; any of my family went missing out of the blue, I'd be searching non–stop."

As Blake said, "Me too." As she said, "At least the Shadow Riders are away from them."

As Stan said, "Yeah, but now they're after us." He held up his half Amulet as he said, "Especially me, since these things happened to activate the same night three Shadow Riders came to the island."

As Bree asks, "You really think that they'll come after you?"

As Stan said, "Certain… Nightshroud could've challenged Alexis that, but with him and Jaden having those medallion halves… I just know it…"

As Bree said, "Then you'll just have to beat him; like all the rest…"

As Stan said, "Yeah, and I hope it stays that way."

As Blake said, "You know, I got to ask you something, Bree…"

As Bree asks, "Yeah?"

As Blake asks, "You still got that present I send to you?"

As Bree said, "Yeah…" She pulled out a small figurine of the Dark Magician. As she said, "I always took it with me every time I bought a pack… no luck yet."

As Blake said, "Well, try this one…" He pulled out another booster pack entitled 'Millennium Puzzle.'

As Bree said, "I've never seen this one." She looked at the pack.

As Blake said, "Just released; and from the name I have a feeling it's just what you need." As he said, "Open it."

As Bree said, "Okay…" She ripped open the top of the pack and pulled out five cards. The first four were cards she already owned. But she gasped at the fifth card. As she asks, "The… Dark Magician?" This one with the tablet in the background.

As Blake said, "You got it!" As he said, "Alright!"

As Bree said, "I can't wait until I call Mom and Dad about this!"

As Stan said, "They will be happy." As he said, "Now you have the original and the spirit version of Yugi's headliner!"

As Bree said, "Yeah…" As she said, "Thanks, Blake."

As Blake said, "Happy to help a friend." He wrapped his right arm around hers making her blush. As he said, "Something wrong you're blushing…"

As Bree said, "Oh, um…" As she said, "I…"

Then they heard a voice saying "Hey, guys."

They turn to see Alexis walking to them, as Stan ask, "Hey, Alexis, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

As Alexis said, "I did but Cassandra said she'll look after him and Jaden for a break. So I decided to see if I can find you and talk."

As Stan said, "Okay, sure."

As Blake said, "We'll just leave you two alone." He and Bree walk off leaving Stan and Alexis by themselves.

Alexis sat down next to Stan the two stayed silent for a while. As Stan asks, "So how is Atticus?"

As Alexis said, "Besides being knocked out, he's okay. I'm just glad we found him."

Stan smiled as he said, "I know, but now he and Jaden are resting after the duel they had."

As Alexis asks, "But what about you? You're worried about the next Shadow Rider is gonna come after you because you have that Amulet?"

As Stan said, "Yeah, I am but I can't run away from it. Besides if that Shadow Rider does show up, I'll be ready."

Alexis nodded as she said, "Thank you, Stan for being there for me."

Stan smiled as he said, "No problem, that's what friends are for."

Alexis stared at the ground as she said, "Yeah, friends…"

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them as Stan stood up then they heard someone saying, "The time has come, Key–Keeper…"

Stan and Alexis gasps as they looked at each other as they said at the same time "The Shadow Rider!"

Now, Stan's Amulet half shined on his neck as he took notice. As Stan said, "Alexis, I think he's got the other half!"

Then the voice said, "Quite right."

Then suddenly a large hand appeared in front of them as it grabbed Stan as Alexis said, "Stan!"

She reached out for him, but missed at last minute, as the hand kept taking Stan in the process as he said, "Heeelllppp!"

Alexis watched as Stan disappeared.

Suddenly, Blake and Bree ran up to Alexis as Bree asks, "Alexis, what happened?!"

As Alexis said, "A Shadow Rider appeared and took Stan!"

As Blake said, "Bree, call everyone!"

As Bree said, "Right!" She took out her and called everyone.

In a flash of light, Stan was in a cave. He looked around as he asks, "Where am I?"

Then he heard someone asking, "Hello there, Key–Keeper."

Stan turn and saw a boy walking towards him. He had a black clock he has black hair wearing a white mask. As Stan asks, "Who are you?" As he asks, "Are you a Shadow Rider?"

As Asmael said, "You may call me Asmael. And yes, I am a Shadow Rider."

As Stan said, "Saves me the trouble of finding you guys." Suddenly, his Amulet half started glowing and reacted to the one that Asmael revealed.

As Asmael said, "Hmm, it seems our Amulet halves are calling out to each other…" As he asks, "Tell me, how was your match with Karheim?"

As Stan asks, "Why do you care?"

As Asmael said, "I don't, but it's time I made the stakes; if you lose, your key and that Amulet will be mine." As he said, "Also I will take your soul."

As Stan said, "Whoa." As he asks, "You're not giving me any choice, aren't you?"

As Asmael said, "Better than what Nightshroud put the Jaden through…" As he said, "Besides, after defeating you the next duelist I face will be emotionally broken seeing your lifeless body."

As Stan said, "That's not gonna happen!"

Asmael also revealed his duel disk; an Academy version one. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

They both draw their opening hand.

 **Stan:** 4000

 **Asmael:** 4000

As Asmael said, "I'll start first." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Servant Assassin – Jack the Ripper!"

A blast of fog announced the arrival of a small girl dressed in scandalous clothes with six butcher knives strapped to her hips. She had short white hair and emotionless eyes, making her look almost doll–like were it not for the scar on her cheek. She merely watched the other side of the field, unblinking. (2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

As Stan asks eyes widening "Jack the Ripper?!" As he said, "I thought he was a boy but then again they never did find out Jack the Ripper's real identity so it's possible."

As Asmael said, "Now I'll activate her special effect! I can draw a card from my Deck and play it, my Field Spell Card, Noble Phantasm – Darkened Misty Metropolis!"

Asmael drew the card and placed it in the Field Spell Card Zone, transforming the arena into the darkened, misty, and menacing streets of turn of the century London.

As Asmael said, "Allow me to explain." As he said, "This mist is the poison of the industrial era, made more deadly by being Assassin's Noble Phantasm, something that can only be activated when she's on the field. Not only can you now not target her, but all non–DARK monsters will lose ATK and DEF by 100 multiplied by their levels every time their owner's Standby Phase runs through. When they run out, they go to the Graveyard!" As he said, "But for now I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Stan said, "Well, it's my move." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Sailor Jupiter in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out the Jupiter Power Stick as she said, " _Jupiter Power!_ " She held out her left arm, and then the neon–green sparks of electricity began turning in a clockwise motion, until she transformed into Jupiter. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "Now attack his monster!"

Sailor Jupiter nodded as she charged at Jack the Ripper.

As Asmael said, "Not so fast! I activate my Trap Negate Attack ending your Battle Phase."

As Stan said, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

As Asmael said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Servant Berserker – Lu Bu in ATK Mode!"

Another light brought forth a mountain of a man with dark skin and red hair, dressed in intimidating crimson and black Chinese armor. His face was trapped in a deep snarl, showing absolutely no ability for sanity. All that was left was a snarling madman. (3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Before you do anything I activate Quick Summon! This lets me summon another monster on my field and I summon Kamen Rider Chalice!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out his Ace of Hearts. Looking to his own waist, a red light shone before the Chalice Rouzer emerged. The Silhouette put the card in front of him as he said, " _Henshin!_ " Lowering the card to the slot which ran through the Rouzer he slashes it though the Rouzer as the Chalice Rouzer announced, **"CHANGE!"** The Silhouette then felt his body being engulfed in a black static–like energy which hid every detail. He was completely engulfed, he felt his body begin to shift and change. His shoulders took the appearance of pads and what looked like torso armor seemed to materialize on his chest. His head became angular with two horns coming out of the top. The energy finally faded as he transformed into Chalice. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

Sailor Jupiter looked at Chalice as she said, " _Hajime._ "

Chalice looked at her as he nodded as he said, " _Lita._ "

As Asmael said, "Doesn't matter, any good warrior from the Three Kingdoms needs his weapon! Noble Phantasm – God Force!"

As Stan asks, "God Force?"

Lu Bu bellowed and clenched his hand in the air, making a flash of light. Emerging from it was a Chinese spear, but one that looked like it was made with movable parts rather than all being in one piece. One thing that no one would disagree on was that there was an aura of power, of might, which resided in that spear. Stan felt a shiver run down his spine from the spear.

As Asmael said, "Lu Bu's mighty weapon which he could take into any battle!" As he said, "Lu Bu's initial effect allows me to change his title from Berserker to Assassin, Lancer, Rider, or Archer. In turn, God Force's effect changes depending on what title he has. Since I'm keeping him as Berserker though, he gains 800 ATK points!"

Lu Bu snarled, gripping his weapon as his ATK points shot up. (3/ATK: 1600–2400/DEF: 2000).

As Asmael said, "Lu Bu, attack his Sailor Jupiter! Five Soldiers of the War God!"

Lu Bu bellowed like an angry beast, Lu Bu charge towards Sailor Jupiter, Lu Bu still seemed to hold incredible skill with his houtengeki, wielding it like a true master as he prepared to strike. Once he reaches Sailor Jupiter, Lu Bu unleashed a savage combo of strikes, destroying Sailor Jupiter and sending a shockwave from the blast.

As Chalice said, " _Lita!_ "

The shockwave hit Stan too sending him back a bit.

 **Stan:** 3300

 **Asmael:** 4000

As Chalice said, " _Stan!_ "

As Stan said, "I'm alright, Hajime."

As Asmael said, "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

As Stan said, "Before I draw I activate Dust Tornado! This destroys your Field Spell!"

A tornado appeared blowing away Asmael's Field Spell, causing the area to return to normal.

As Stan said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "And I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he removed the Henshin Onsa Onkaku. Taking it, he tapped it on his wrist making a pleasant ringing noise with a black sound wave before holding it to his head. A gold demon face then emerged on his forehead before he ignited in purple flames. A low vocal tone echoed through the air as the Silhouette's body change. Finally, he waved his arm and the flames went out. As he transformed into Hibiki. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

As Stan said, "Next, I tribute Chalice to summon his Final Form I summon Kamen Rider Wild Chalice!"

Chalice open his case as he took it out the King of Hearts. This card held the image of an animal similar to a mantis but had spikes growing on it on the chest was a yellow it was inside was a jeweled pink heart on its shell next to a black background. Chalice brought the card to his belt and slashes it through as the Chalice Rouzer announced, **"EVOLUTION!"** Thirteen cards flew out of his belt and grew larger in front of Chalice. The cards were all lined in a row, from Ace to King. After a second of hovering at the size of people, the thirteen cards flew back down and shrank as they got closer to Chalice. Amazingly, they didn't fly into his hand but were absorbed into his body. Chalice's body rippled in black aura as it shifted and changed yet again. As the aura vanished, Chalice had indeed changed again. His bodysuit had turned into a crimson color and the tattoo designs had vanished. His armor itself was gold and black, but the heart in the center had turned sickly green with the Paradoxa emblem in the center. Silver holsters were attached to his legs with some kind of weapons inside of them. Fins jutted from his shoulders for a fiercer look. His helmet had gold and crimson on it, but his horns had grown longer. His visor was still heart–shaped, but it had turned green like his chest plate. (8/ATK: 2500/ATK: 2000).

As Stan said, "And his ability activates when he's on the field he can destroy one monster that's on the field who's original ATK Points are lower than his." Asmael gasp as Stan said, "And I choose Lu Bu!"

Chalice folded his scythes and attached them together. He charged at Lu Bu as he slashes him across the chest as he exploded into pixel.

As Stan said, "Now, Chalice attack Jack the Ripper with Wild Cyclone!"

Chalice then summoned his Chalice Arrow and inserted the combined scythes where his belt Rouzer would normally go. Immediately, his thirteen Rouze Cards appeared in front of him with twelve in rows of four. The Ace pressed itself in the center before all thirteen cards combined into one. It had a gold crest that depicted a sword, a cup, a bracelet, and a coin. The card then flew into Wild Chalice's hand where he slashed it through his weapon as the Wild Slasher announced, **"WILD!"** The image of the card was absorbed into his weapon. Wild Chalice brought back his arm like he was about to fire an arrow and aimed at Jack the Ripper. Without even blinking, he let go. There was a flash of green light as a beam of green energy flew from the weapon. The green energy collided with Jack the Ripper, destroying her.

 **Stan:** 3300

 **Asmael:** 2600

As Stan said, "Hibiki attack Asmael Directly!"

Hibiki drew out his Ongekibou Rekka and charge towards Asmael.

As Asmael said, "I activate my Summoning Array! I discard a card from my hand and can special summon a Servant to the Field." He sends a card to the Graveyard before playing his next one as he said, "Now I Special Summon Servant Lancer – Karna in DEF mode!"

A red circle appeared on the ground before a figure dressed in golden armor rose up in a kneeling position. On his shoulders were gold circles and a red feathered collar. His chest was bare save for a red gem embedded in the center of it. His skin was white, and his eyes were gold, looking exotically charming. (2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

As Stan said, "Hibiki, stop your attack!"

Hibiki stop in his tracks and return to Stan's field.

As Asmael said, "Smart move. Just to let you know, Karna can't be destroyed twice per turn. It's due to his armor you see. Since he's the son of the sun god Surya, he was given indestructible gold armor which would prove his lineage."

As Stan said, "I'll end my turn."

As Asmael said, "My move." He drew his card as he said, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity! This lets us draw until we both have six cards in our hands." He and Stan drew until they held six cards.

As Asmael said, "Well, since you were so quick to bring out a monster like Wild Chalice, I can at least do the same." As he said, "Now I will play another Field Spell Card, one that can exist at the same time as another Field Spell Card, so you'll need a card which destroys spell cards to get rid of it or I play another Field Spell."

As Stan asks, "There's a Field Spell for that?"

As Asmael said, "Now I'll play Holy Grail War Commencement Ritual!"

The centers of the battle area flashed before an arcane circle appeared between the two sides. Then the ground cracked before emerging from the ground in the shadow of the area came seven statues circling the duelists. A knight wielding a sword, an archer with her bow held high, a charioteer holding the reins of an unseen steed, a spearman holding his weapon high, a skull–faced assassin raising his dagger, a wizened mage raising a staff, and a beast–headed madman reaching into the sky.

As Stan asks, "What's this?"

As Asmael said, "Think of this like Fusion Gate, but for Ritual Monsters," As he said, "Allow me to show you how it works." Ruffling through his Hand, he pulled out more cards as he said, "I will tribute Karna on the Field along with the Ancient Mantle and Servant Caster – Avicebron in my Hand."

The center of the magic circle began to glow, and Karna stepped into the middle of it before Asmael's two cards flew from his Hand and met the Servant there. The light grew brighter as it engulfed all three, Stan covered his eyes.

As Asmael said, "Come forth my Servant! Servant Rider – Alexander the Great!"

The light in the center of the circle erupted in a pillar which announced the arrival of a new man. He was massively tall, dwarfing pretty much everyone in the auditorium. He was dressed in Greek armor with a deep red mantle draped over his shoulders. His arms were bare, with scars etched on his skin and a truly massive gladius rested on his side. The man's hair was short, but wild and bright red which matched his beard. His face was lit up with a bright smile, but he was vastly confident and just standing there exuded a powerful charisma which world leaders were lucky to have a portion of themselves, a charisma which Yugi Motou was noted for when he dueled. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200).

As Asmael said, "Hail the King of Conquerors!"

As Stan said, "Alexander the Great… the one who almost conquered the whole world."

As Asmael said, "Alexander's effect will now activate. Since a Field Spell Card like Sanctuary in the Sky is in effect, Alexander and all who fight by his side gain 500 ATK points."

Alexander drew his sword. (8/ATK: 2500–3000/DEF: 2200).

As Asmael said, "Now Alexander, strike down Wild Chalice! Thunder of the Conqueror!"

Alexander frown at that but obeyed anyway. Alexander's sword flashed with electricity as he began his charge then slash Wild Chalice in the chest destroying him while some of the thunder hit around Stan.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Asmael:** 2600

Stan panted heavily as Asmael said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Stan said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK Mode!"

Momotaros appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. An electronic keyboard kind of tune play as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button. As the Silhouette said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped it over the front as the Den–O Belt announce, **"SWORD FORM!"** Shard of red covered the Silhouette, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form, as the other piece appeared as they attached to him transforming him into Den–O Sword Form. He pointed his thumb at himself as he said, " _I…have arrived!_ " He threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Stan said, "Now, I Tribute Hibiki to summon his Final Form. I summon Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki!"

Hibiki took out a small saber like sword called the Armed Saber. He got into a stance, red crimson flames engulfed Hibiki and suddenly small discs of different colors started to come out of nowhere but then turned small animals of hawks, gorillas, wolves, crabs, lions, eagles, you name it. They started gathering towards Hibiki and attached themselves changing into armor piece by piece, until finally the flames dispersed revealing Hibiki in crimson red armor and his face mask is a samurai like shield and his horns expand a bit. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300).

As Stan said, "Then I play Rush Recklessly to give Armed Hibiki 700 Points." (8/ATK: 2500–3200/DEF: 2300).

As Stan said, "Now Hibiki attack Hyoga with Ongeki Ha Kishin Kakusei!"

Armed Hibiki held the Armed Saber with both of his hands in front of him as the Japanese symbol appear in front of Armed Hibiki as the Armed Saber absorb the symbol before Armed Hibiki brought the Armed Saber to his right as the Armed Saber began to ignite in fire as the fire glowed around the blade and the fire extended to be long. Armed Hibiki slash Alexander across the chest as Alexander exploded in a haze of fire.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Asmael:** 2400

As Stan said, "Den–O attack him directly!"

Den–O charge forward at Asmael.

As Asmael said, "I activate Command Silencer! This stops your attack and I get to draw a card."

Command Silencer appeared letting out its sound waves which caused Den–O to cover his ears while Asmael drew a card.

As Den–O said, " _Hey, that hurt, ya jerk!_ "

As Stan said, "Don't worry, Momotaros, we'll get him back." As he said, "I end my turn. And at that point, Hibiki's ability activates! At my End Phase, you get dealt 400 points of Damage for each Kamen Rider in my Graveyard! I have 3 so you get hit with 1200 Life Points."

Armed Hibiki pulled out his taiko sticks and sent out 3 fireballs at Asmael as all of them collided with Asmael.

 **Stan:** 2800

 **Asmael:** 1200

Meanwhile with Alexis, she was still at the Slifer Dorm then she heard someone saying "Alexis!"

Zeke, Chazz, Kenji and Bastion came to the lake while Blake and Bree were with Casandra to make sure Jaden was at the Infirmary.

As Bastion asks, "We got the message, what's going on?"

As Alexis said, "Stan's been taken by Shadow Rider!"

As Zeke asks, "Where is he?"

As Alexis said, "I don't know. A hand appeared, and it grabbed him, and he disappeared."

As Bastion said, "And if Stan's in a Shadow Duel… a similar fate could befall him, like Jaden…"

Everyone narrowed their eyes.

As Alexis said in her thought "I hope you're hanging in there…" She also felt her Spirit Key react again as she clutched it.

Asmael drew his card as he said, "I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." He drew his two cards as he said, "I'll use my Holy Grail War Commencement Ritual's ability! I ditch Servant Assassin – Li Shuwen, Servant Archer – Robin Hood and Assassin's Mask, I can ritual summon a new Servant!"

Three cards drop into a portal. The light in the center of the circle shone brightly but then turned black.

As Asmael said, "I summon… Servant Assassin – Hassan–I Sabbah (5th)!"

The man that rose from the blackness was obscenely skinny, his stomach thin to the point of starvation while his ribs were showing. A black fabric hung on his waist while his legs were spindle and wrapped in black leather. His head was bald and adorned with a white skull mask which hid his features. His left arm was spindly, but there was muscle in his limb. His other arm was wrapped in thick black fabric, making it appear to be a club arm. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500).

As Asmael said, "Meet one of the 19 who were the leaders of the group who created the word Assassin, The Old Man in the Mountain! Hassan–I Sabbah!" As Asmael said, "Now to activate Noble Phantasm – Zabaniya (5th)!"

Hassan–I Sabbah snickered before he tore the bandages from his club arm, revealing it not to be the ruined limb Stan thought, but a blood red arm which was so long, it was twice the length of a regular arm.

As Asmael said, "I activate Card of Demise! I can draw until I have five new cards but during my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he held five cards as he said, "I activate Rush Recklessly giving him 700 Points!" (6/ATK: 2000–2700/DEF: 1500).

As Asmael said, "Hassan–I Sabbah destroy Armed Hibiki!"

Hassan–I Sabbah charge forward and kick Armed Hibiki in the chest destroying him in the process.

 **Stan:** 2600

 **Asmael:** 1200

As Asmael said, "Now I activate Zabaniya's effect! I can now place a False Heart Token on one monster on the field. I pick Den–O!"

Hassan–I Sabbah snickered and launched his arm at Den–O, the red hand piercing his chest before coming back out with a heart–shaped orb of energy in the palm.

As Asmael said, "That's just one half of the effect too. I can't use the other one this turn though. I'll finish my turn with a facedown." (6/ATK: 2700–2000/DEF: 1500).

As Stan said, "I draw." He draws a card as he said, "Den–O 's ability activates! Once per turn I get to increase his ATK by 400 points!" (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600).

Den–O grabbed two pieces of the DenGasher and attached them together before throwing them up to the air. After that he took the two remaining pieces and held them in each hand. As the piece he threw up into the air came back down all four pieces connect, and a red blade shot out of one end.

As Stan said, "Den–O, attack his Assassin with Extreme Slash!"

Den–O took out his Rider Pass and places it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** Den–O flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into the DenGasher. As Den–O said, " _Finishing. My finishing attack!_ " The blade shot off into the air. He then ran up towards Hassan–I Sabbah.

Asmael grin as he said, "Nice try but I play Reinforcement this gives my Servant 500 ATK Points which is enough to destroy your monster!" (6/ATK: 2000–2500/DEF: 1500)

. As Asmael said, "Counter attack!"

Hassan–I Sabbah smirk and charge forward.

As Den–O said, " _Oh snap!_ "

Hassan–I Sabbah then hit Den–O with his big arm destroying him.

 **Stan:** 2300

 **Asmael:** 1200

As Stan said, "Well, I'll summon Sailor Venus in DEF Mode."

A Silhouette of a girl appear as she took out the Venus Power Stick as she said, " _Venus Power!_ " She held it up as starry–golden streaks covered her entire body and she transformed into Sailor Venus. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300).

Sailor Venus knelt down crossing her arms.

As Stan said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Asmael said, "My move." He draws a card and he smirk then he let out a laugh.

As Stan asks, "What's so funny?!"

As Asmael said, "This will be the key to my victory and getting half of the amulet and that Key!"

As Stan asks, "What are you talking about?"

As Asmael said, "You're about to find out. I'll use my Field Spell using my Hassan–I Sabbah, Servant Caster – Tamamo–no–Mae and Avalon, The Distant Utopia to call forth one of my best monsters!"

The center of the magic circle began to glow and Hassan–I Sabbah step into the Circle while Asmael's two cards join with Hassan–I Sabbah. The light grew brighter as it engulfed all the three while Stan and Sailor Venus cover their eyes. The light grew bigger, as Asmael said, "Come forth, Servant Saber – King Arturia Pendragon!"

From the light, is a petite woman who was in a white blouse and blue dress. She had crystal blue eyes and pale skin, revealing European roots. She had sparkling blonde hair that would have been long were it not tied up in an elaborate bun at the back of her head. For all of her features, one would have the urge to kneel at her feet and declare loyalty. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500).

As Stan said, "Arturia Pendragon? I'm looking at a female version of Arthur Pendragon."

As Asmael said, "Now I give her Noble Phantasm – Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory!"

Arturia drew out a sword with a blue and gold hilt.

As Asmael said, "Saber attack him! Excalibur Mirage!" Arturia glared at Asmael for some reason but never the less did what she was told. Arturia jump into the air and fire a gust of wind from Excalibur that hit Sailor Venus causing her to shatter into pixel.

As Stan said, "Mina!"

As Asmael said, "Now Excalibur's effect activates! When the monster is destroyed the ATK or DEF Points of the monster depending on the position you take the same amount of damage! Since Sailor Venus is in DEF mode, you take 1300 Points!"

Stan's eyes widen when he saw Arturia in front of him before slashing him with Excalibur sending him back until he hit the wall falling to the ground.

 **Stan:** 1000

 **Asmael:** 1200

As Asmael said, "If you can get up, it's your move…" As he said, "Unless you surrender…"

Stan stood up while he panted heavily as he said walking back to his place "No way! I can't give up! I can't let my friends down especially Alexis!" A

s Asmael said, "Very then. I'll end my turn and on my next turn you'll finish."

As Stan said in his thought "I got to win this. Not for me, but for my friends and the world. I can't let them all down." As he said in his thought "But how? Every time I got an advantage he always a step ahead of me. But there must be a way."

He then heard a voice saying " _Stan._ "

Stan heard a voice before he looks up seeing Arturia looking at him, as he asks, "Arturia, was that you?"

Arturia nodded as she said, " _Yes, listen to me. It may seem hopeless, Asmael is not truly our master. He is a spirit possessing him. We may serve him, but he doesn't have our loyalty. You must help us, beat Asmael to free our master from Asmael's control._ "

Stan's eyes widen as he said in his thought "That's right! Loyalty is the most important thing between a duelist and his cards."

As Arturia said, " _You must help us, beat Asmael to free our master from Asmael's control._ "

Stan nodded then look at his deck as he said in his thought, "I can do this. Because I have faith in my cards. I need their help now if we are to free the duelist." As he said, "My turn!" He draws his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Plat Form!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out the Den–O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. He took out the Rider Pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swipes the pass across the Den–O Belt. Shard of white covered the Silhouette, transforming him into Den–O Plat Form. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700).

Den–O looked at Stan concerned as he asks, " _Are you okay, Stan? Sorry I'm late._ "

As Stan said, "It's alright, Ryotaro but now we have a duel to win."

Den–O nodded.

As Stan said, "Now I Tribute Den–O to summon his Final Form. I summon Kamen Rider Den–O Liner Form!"

Den–O took out the Keitaros Phone as he placed the Phone on his belt as a golden train line appear as a sword came towards him and grabbed it as the sword had all four of Den–O's masks this was known as the DenKamen Sword as he took out his pass as he put it in as the DenKamen Sword announced, **"LINER FORM!"** Then a small train appeared from a portal and was headed straight to Den–O. However, the train became transparent when it was supposed to hit Den–O. It gave color to his bodysuit, it was mainly red, with some white armor on the upper legs and knees. The chest armor resembled the Den–Liner in the front, while the arms were black, white, and red. His mask resembled Sword Form's, but had three stripes on the sides colored blue, yellow, and purple to represent the other Taros. In addition, there was a fin on top that resembled the Den–Liner's. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300).

As Stan said, "Now his ability activates he gets 500 ATK Points for every monster in my Graveyard with the name Den–O in it and I have two, so he gets 1000 ATK Points!" (8/ATK: 2700–3700/DEF: 2300).

As Asmael said, "No!"

As Stan said, "Now, Den–O attack with DenKamen Attack!"

Den–O Liner Form pulled the Delta Lever three times as the DenKenSword announced, **"URA ROD! KIN AXE! RYUU GUN!"** He pulled the Delta Lever once more as the DenKenSword announced, **"MOMO SWORD!"** Before Den–O pushed the Delta Lever, causing the symbol in the center to glow. The tracks of light appeared from the K–Taros again and enlarged themselves behind him. He jumped on them, and they propelled him forward. Energy projections of all 4 main Den–Liner Engines; the Red Gouka, the Blue Isurugi, the Yellow Rekkou, and the Purple Ikazuchi; moved along each side of him, going towards Arturia. Den–O Liner Form gotten into his usual stance as he slashes Arturia across the chest as Arturia exploded.

 **Stan:** 650

 **Asmael:** 0

Then Asmael started to scream and collapse then his hood open revealing his face.

As Stan said, "Leonardo Cortez. So, he was possessed by the Shadow Rider!"

Then suddenly the cave started to shake as Stan said, "Oh, man we gotta get out of here!" He grabbed Leonardo and started to walk from the cave then he notices a big orb sphere then he said, "So, that's how he took me." He got in it and laid Leonardo down then he looked around the orb as he asks, "How do you work this thing?"

Then the orb started moving on its own as the orb floated into the air out in time before the cave collapse.

Back down to Duel Academy, everyone saw a blast, small from the distance, but they also they assumed that where the Shadow Rider took Stan as Zeke said, "I hope that's not what I think it is…"

As Kenji said, "You and me both…"

As Alexis said, "Please… let him be okay…"

Chazz looked off to the side and spotted a twinkle in the sky. As he asks, "Huh?"

Suddenly, that twinkle became bigger and bigger, until.

As Chazz said, "Guys, I think we should bail!"

Everyone turned to see Chazz was talking about; a blazing orb was heading straight towards them! As Chazz shouted "HIT THE DIRT!"

Everybody ran for cover as the orb made impact in near the dorm. Once it did, the orb opened up dropping two bodies out of it.

As Zeke asks, "Is it safe…?"

As Alexis said, "I'll check…" She raised her head out of her the bushes she dove in, looking in the direction of the orb. She gasped at the sight of one of the bodies and ran over. As she said, "Stan!"

Everybody saw what she was talking about and ran over as well. Alexis was now holding an unconscious Stan checking his pulse as Kenji asks, "Is he alright?"

Alexis signed in relief as she said, "He's fine…" She then turned her head to the other unconscious figure. As she said, "But check on that guy… and someone go get help for them."

Bastion and Kenji walked over to the other person while Zeke ran into the Academy for help.

Then Alexis said, "Whoa… rough landing…" Alexis jerked her head down to see Stan stirring in her arms. He opened one eye to see her smiling happily.

As Stan said, "Hey…Alexis…"

As Alexis said, "You're alright…"

As Stan said, "Feel a lot better,"

Alexis started to hug him even tighter.

As Stan said a little in pain "Wait, wait… a little banged up here…"

As Alexis said, "Sorry…" She loosened up a bit.

As Stan said, "Alexis, there's something I have to tell you."

As Alexis asks, "What is it?"

As Stan said with a blush "I love you,"

Alexis gasp as she looked at him as she said, "I…I…"

As Stan said, "It took me all the courage I could gather," His eyes were looking at her as Alexis looks down for a bit, but Stan notice her smile as she said, "I should be the one who confesses my love to you instead…"

Stan looked up to Alexis, his face red matched only by Alexis's crimson checks as she said, "You kind of became more obvious as the year went on. Mindy and Jasmine were beginning to plot on ways to try and get us together, even Bree and Casandra knew about this, yet she just kept it in secret," As she said, "I guess somewhere along the way, I… I fell in love with you too. After getting to know you, the both of us going through what we have, just being side by side felt like it was right, like it was a great combination. I guess since I was so inexperienced with things like this I didn't know what to do and just left it alone. Maybe Bree and Casandra might be right about this."

Stan could only look at her for a while until he smiled gently. He took his right hand and held her chin up so that Alexis looked at him. The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes for a while before they slowly leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed. At first, it was light and fleeting, but as soon as they gotten used to it, they deepened their kiss. It was a kiss filled with so much love and one they'll never forget for the rest of their lives.

Form a distance, Blade, Sailor Moon, Fourze, Den–O Gun Form, W, Kuuga, Den–O Axe Form, and Sailor Mars watched this as Fourze, as Sailor Moon and Den–O Gun Form said at the same time " _All right! They did it!_ "

While Den–O Gun Form did a little jig dance.

As the left side of W said, " _M_ _y hat goes off to you, Stan._ "

As Kuuga said, " _I'm so happy for them._ "

As Den–O Axe Form said, " _Their love is so strong, it's making me cry!_ " He blows his noise.

As Blade asks, " _This reminds me of how we confessed our love right, Raye?_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _Yeah._ " They held hands.

After kissing for a good minute, Stan and Alexis slowly pulled apart and opened their eyes to look at each other smiling, with their foreheads pressed together. As Stan said, "I guess this makes us officially boyfriend/girlfriend huh."

As Alexis said, "Darn right it does." As she said, "And I'm not letting go."

As Stan said, "I know."

Then they heard Kenji saying "Guys, you won't believe who this is!" Kenji held up the other person, still in Asmael's outfit revealing to be Leonardo.

As Bastion said, "It's one of the missing students!"

Alexis had to cut on her pilot for the list of names Bastion sent to her and the rest of the key–keepers, until she found the correct description. As she said, "Leonardo Cortez…"

As Stan said, "I know,"

Arturia appeared as she said, " _Leonardo is free from Asmael's control. Thank you, Stan, for freeing him._ " She disappeared.

In the shadows, Rita saw another of the Shadow Riders defeated. As she said in her thought "I'll make sure any of those key–keepers, rue the day they met me!"

Ta–Da! Leonardo is free of Asmael's control, and Stan and Alexis are now a couple! Also yes Leonardo Cortez use Fate/Stay Night cards. Also Leonardo Cortez is given to me by a friend, GoldenFire 215


	27. The Shadows of the Pendant

Hey, guys! Sorry about updating the story had a writer's block, but now I'm back. And ready to write again!

Chapter 27: The Shadows of the Pendant

During the afternoon, Chancellor Sheppard was in his office, just silent for the moment having a lot on his mind. As he said in his thought "In two nights, two Shadow Riders have dueled two of my students." As he said in his thought "And they turn out to be two of my missing students. I guess what everyone was saying is right after all…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the morning, he was visited by Blake and Bastion. They were explaining to him the events of last night that they heard from Alexis. As Sheppard said, "So another one struck…"_

 _As Bastion said, "Chancellor, after last night's duel with these Shadow Riders, I believe some of the missing students are among their ranks."_

 _Sheppard closed his eyes as he asks, "So you know about the history of the Abandoned Dorm?"_

 _As Blake said, "Alexis told us that Atticus was one of the missing students." As he said, "Then, she found this disc sometime around the School Duel tryouts with the info on them."_

 _As Sheppard said, "I heard Atticus back, but who did Stan duel?"_

 _As Bastion said, "It was a high ranked Slifer Red student named Leonardo Cortez." As he said, "Last night, we found him and Stan lying outside a orb. From Alexis' point of view, they duel somewhere in a cave."_

 _As Sheppard said, "I see… I'll notify Mr. Cortez's family and Mr. Rhodes' as well." As he asks, "How many are left missing?"_

 _As Blake said, "Three more, sir."_

 _As Sheppard said, "Okay, that will be all gentlemen…" They left the office._

 _(End Flashback)_

Sheppard was now looking over three missing student files. As he said in his thought "If what they say is true, then I hope the rest will be returned safely…" As he went back to work.

Back at the Infirmary, two more beds were filled; one for Stan and one for Leonardo. Once being possessed, Leonardo was completely out of it and needed time to rest his mind and soul as well as his body. On the other hand, Stan other need time to rest from his duel with Asmael. Right now, it was him and Jaden who finally woke up after getting his meal. As Stan asks, "Finally woke up, Jay?"

As Jaden said, "Yeah, just took me the whole day…" As he said, "And that Spear Dragon attack was no tap on the shoulder either."

As Stan said, "I got hit by those Servants." As he said, "I can't believe I almost got burned."

As Jaden said, "I can't, since it was a Shadow Rider."

Both of them laughed before turning to their food.

As Stan said, "Well, since we know the people who have our other halve I guess who ever the next Shadow Rider is they will come after the others."

As Jaden said, "Yeah," He thought back to when he, Stan and Alexis were transported to Nightshroud's dueling spot. As he said, "Nightshroud could've dueled Alexis, but he changed to me because of the medallion."

As Stan said, "Same with Alexis and me." As he said, "Glad Asmael didn't grab her, made me lucky to wear that Amulet at the time."

Then Alexis came in the door as Stan said, "Hi, Alexis."

As Alexis asks, "Morning. How's my Kamen Rider feel?"

As Stan said, "Feeling great, with you here." As he said, "I'm so glad we confessed our feelings for each other last night. I thought I'd never get it out of me."

As Alexis said, "Yeah, me too."

As Jaden asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Then Bree came in as Bree asks, "How are you feeling, Stan?"

As Stan said, "I feel great."

Then Bree said, "By the way, the others know you're both boyfriend and girlfriend here."

As Stan said, "Oh," As he said, "And it'll be awhile before I get out of here before we get to the dating."

As Alexis said, "So, I'll come visit until you're out." As she said, "Besides, you're not missing anything special with those lectures the teachers give."

As Jaden asks, "Oh, really?"

Alexis stood between Jaden and Atticus's bed as she said, "Yeah, you two would get every one of those questions right."

As Stan said, "Well, I'll just stay here until I recover." As Alexis said, "Right, once you get better, you're getting out of that bed." She kissed him as she said, "I'll head over to the meal hall before I come back. Bye!" She left the room.

As Stan said, "Wow,"

Blade appeared as he said, " _Good job, Stan. I'm proud of you._ "

Meanwhile, Chazz was in a corner feeling depressed for some reason. As he said in his thought "The Kamen Rider Slacker gets her first! This can't be! I should be the one who is meant to be with her instead!" He curled his hand into a fist.

Meanwhile at launch, Zeke would just pick something up from the Ra cafeteria and then go sit under a tree to eat alone. As much as he enjoyed company, sometimes he just liked to sit alone and contemplate. He had to think of what he would do if he faced a Shadow Rider then he said in his thought "If one of those Shadow Riders comes here I'll be ready."

Then he heard someone saying "Hey, Zeke!"

Zeke looked over to see Jasmine running over and she was carrying a picnic basket. As Zeke said, "Hey, Jazz!" As he asks standing up "What's with the basket?"

As Jasmine said, "Oh, just some lunch I packed up," As she said, "I was…kind of hoping if you'd like to share. I think I packed a little too much."

As Zeke said, "Sure,"

Of course, when Jasmine unrolled a picnic blanket and pulled out something out of a cordon bleu restaurant, he was beginning to realize what the Obelisk Blue girl had in mind. Resigning himself to it, he took a seat on the blanket and decided to help himself. As expected of Obelisk Blue cooks, the quality was much higher than anything Ra Yellow had. It almost made the cooked lobster and shrimp taste like slop. As he said, "Oh wow."

As Jasmine said, "Good huh?" She helped herself to some of her own food. As she said, "Alexis told me about the Shadow Riders and that she found her brother and also that Jaden and Stan dueled two Shadow Riders."

As Zeke said, "Yup, so, that's two down and two to go."

As Jasmine said, "We'll find them."

The pair were chatting and eating the amazing food, they didn't know that they were being spied on. In some bushes a few feet away, Mindy, Bree, Casandra and Alexis were watching them.

Mindy had an impish grin on her face while Alexis and Bree had moderate amusement on theirs. They saw their friend fill a basket with their best food before heading out. Since Mindy was curious, Alexis, Casandra and Bree got dragged along with her. Mindy loved romantic stuff like this and Alexis, Casandra and Bree were just making sure that she stayed out of trouble.

As Alexis asks, "Why are we spying like this?"

As Bree said, "We already now they like each other."

As Mindy said, "You didn't see what I saw in her notebook," She handed them a piece of paper. Casandra, Alexis and Bree took the paper and examined it before their eyes goes wide. All over the sides of the paper were little doodles and hearts that were all seen in every girl who had a big crush. They had seen Mindy do it with several boys during the time she knew her. In this case, there were hearts with J+Z in them or the name Jasmine Landers written on the sides. Other little doodles were chibi–fied pictures of Zeke wearing outfits of his Kamen Riders without the helmets with a chibi–fied Jasmine in his arms.

As Casandra said, "She's got it bad," As she asks, "But then why are we spying?"

As Mindy said, "I want to see how strong Zeke feels back for her," As she said, "Then we can plan on how to get them to confess to each other."

As Bree said, "So, you're going to be the meddling matchmaker,"

As Mindy said, "Hey, Jasmine's my best friend just like you two," As she said, "I gotta help her find love."

As Alexis asks, "And what about your love life?"

Mindy quieted down.

Unknowingly to them, Rita was watching them from the Ra Yellow rooftop. As she said, "You're next duelist."

At nighttime, Zeke and Jasmine were walking through the island Zeke was taking Jasmine to the girls Dorm then they heard someone saying "Hey, guys!"

They turned to see Mindy running towards them as Jasmine asks, "Mindy, what are you doing here?"

As Mindy said, "Oh, I was on my way back to the Dorm that's when I saw you guys and I thought I joined you guys."

Suddenly, they heard a chilling laughter echo in the air. As Mindy asks, "U–Uh… what's that?"

As Jasmine said, "Someone's laughing at us… a girl, no less…"

As Zeke said, "Keep your guard up, you two! This might be one of those Shadow Riders!"

Then they heard someone saying, "You are correct Key Keeper."

The three of them turned to see a girl about 15 with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a white clock. As Zeke asks, "Who are you?"

As Rita said, "You can call me… Rita."

As Mindy asks, "Rita? I never heard such a name before…"

As Zeke asks, "So, you must be looking for the key, huh?"

As Rita said, "Yes, with the pendant and also your soul." As she said, "For as you can see, I also have the other half…And the other half of the pendant that you have at this time…" She showed him her half pendant.

As Zeke said, "Wait a minute." He pulled his Duel Pilot on the info. He looked at Rita as he said, "Guys, that's Stella Mercy."

As Jasmine and Mindy ask at the same time "What?"

As Rita said, "It's been a while since I've heard such a name… but too bad, I have been reborn as a Shadow Rider and renamed Rita… now it is time to play a Shadow Game!"

Before the light begins to shine the area, accompanied by a strong blow of the wind and eventually, they were all engulfed in light. As they covered their eyes.

As soon as the light dimmed down, they definitely knew they weren't in Duel Academy.

As Mindy asks, "Where are we?"

As Rita said, "Welcome… to the battleground, Key Keeper." They were on a caste.

As Mindy said, "It looks like a giant castle."

As Rita said, "Correct. This is our Shadow Duel. Between myself… and you, Key Keeper."

As Zeke said, "You want to duel me then fine! That's fine by me. I'll win and get us ALL out of here!" Zeke took out his duel disk and put it his deck in it making it go from standby to active.

As Rita said, "But, if I win not only I get your key and pendant I get your soul as well, deal?" She held her deck into her hand before slides it into her Duel Academy Edition duel disk.

As Zeke said, "Alright then, but I can't afford to lose!"

Both players draw their five cards. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Zeke:** 4000

 **Rita:** 4000

As Rita said, "I shall make my first move…" She draws her first card as she said, "I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode!"

Vorse Raider appeared. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

As Rita said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Zeke said, "Alright, my turn." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Knight in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out his Advent Deck as he held it out in front of him, facing the mirror, a V–Buckle appear and wrap around his waist. He brought his right arm in front, the fist was clenched while the arm was held at ninety degrees, his torso twisted so that his shoulder was pointing at the enemy. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " Then he slid the case into the belt's slot. He crossed his arms to his sides, fists clenched as black and white images overlapped his body to form a suit of armor. The Silhouette soon became Kamen Rider Knight. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200).

As Jasmine said, "Oh wow," Imagining Zeke in it.

As Knight said, " _Zeke, we have to be careful._ " As Zeke said, "I know, Ren."

As Jasmine asks in her thought "Did that card just say something to Zeke?" She could hear someone faintly talking, but the only one who looked like he was, was Kamen Rider Knight since his head was moving. What did he say? Could he say something?

As Zeke said, "When Knight is on the field, all other monster but him go to DEF mode!"

Vorse Raider went to DEF mode.

As Zeke said, "Knight attack his Vorse Raider!"

Knight pulled on the handle of his sword. However, instead of moving the sword, the bat–like hand guard opened to reveal a chamber. He reached to the deck case in his belt. Grabbing something in the slot on the right, he pulled out his Sword Vent the card firmly in hand, He instantly slipped the card into that chamber before closing it again. As the Dark Visor announced, **"SWORD VENT!"** At that command, Darkwing flew over and dropped what looked like a large lance with silver designs on it. The large lance dropped down before he caught it in his hands. Knight charged towards Vorse Raider.

As Rita said, "I play my Trap Negate Attack stopping you attack and ending the Battle Phase!" A vortex appeared in front of Vorse Raider causing Knight to stop in his tracks.

As Zeke said, "Guess, I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

As Rita said, "I summon Gil–Garth in ATK mode!"

A demon covered in spiked monochrome armor emerged wielding an enormous curved sword in one hand. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

As Rita said, "I place this card facedown and end my turn." As Zeke said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Kaixa in ATK Mode!" A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a brief case with a Smart Brian Logo on it as the Silhouette undid the latches and opened it to reveal a belt, a phone with a yellow Chi on it this was the Kaixa Driver, a pair of binoculars, a camera, and a strange gun in the shape of an X that was wider on the bottom with a silver line connecting the bottom ends. The Silhouette attached the flashlight and camera to the Kaixa Driver before he wrapped the belt around his waist and he opened the Kaixa phone, dialed 9–1–3 and pressed Enter. As the Kaixa Phone announced in a deep voice **"STANDING BY!"** The Silhouette thrust his left arm with the Kaixa Phone in front of him then flick it around showing it to Rita as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He inserted the phone into his belt's open front compartment. As the Kaixa phone announced, **"COMPLETE!"** Yellow lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, he became Kamen Rider Kaixa. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400).

As Zeke said, "I'll just end my turn."

As Rita said, "My move," She drew her card as she said, "And I summon Juragedo in ATK Mode!"

A grotesque purple demonic torso appeared, with eyes at the side of its twin–horned head and sharp claws. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300).

As Rita said, "I switch both of my monsters in ATK modes." Vorse Raider and Gil–Garth stood up.

As Rita said, "Vorse Raider attack his Knight!" Vorse Raider charge towards Knight,

As Zeke said, "I activate the Trap Nasty Vent!" The trap revealed Darkwing unleashing sonic screeches.

As Zeke said, "I can only activate this if Kamen Rider Knight is on the field, this can negate one of your attacks."

Knight pulled a card from his deck showing Darkwing with green circles overlapping it. He pulled on the handle of his sword. However, instead of moving the sword, the bat–like hand guard opened to reveal a chamber. He slipped the card into the chamber and closed it as the Dark Visor announced, **"NASTY VENT!"** Darkwing flew overhead and let out a high–pitched attack causing Vorse Raider to cover his ears as he went back to Rita's Field.

As Rita said, "But your Kaixa is a goner! Gil–Garth destroy him!"

Gil–Garth charge towards Kaixa and slash him across the chest causing him to shatter to pixel.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Rita:** 4000

As Rita said, "It's your move, Keeper."

As Zeke said, Okay then." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider New Den–O in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as the Silhouette took out a golden Den–O Belt this was the New Den–O Belt as he wrapped the belt around his waist as it released a tune as he took out a Pass as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He swiped the pass over the belt as the New Den–O Belt announced, **"STRIKE FORM!"** Shard of blue cover the Silhouette, putting him in a bodysuit similar to Den–O's Plat form but the body suit was navy blue while his chest was still silver with navy blue while his arms and boots were blue with gold lines on the body suit. However, that didn't stay long as navy blue lines appear attach themselves to him but on the chest, was a gold circle with silver lines that look like train rails traveling to the shoulder pads. His shoulder armor and torso armor seemed to be akin to railroad tracks with the shoulder tracks jutting backwards as if they were spikes. A light flashed on his helmet before a red peach slid down his face, locking onto the eyes and splitting open to turn into a new visor with silver bars. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "Kamen Rider New Den–O's effect activates! When he's summoned, I can add Neo Imagin – Neotaros from my Deck to my Hand!" He took out his deck and took out the card he was looking for then he reshuffles his deck and put it back into the slot.

As Zeke said, "Now I'll play Quick Summon! This allows me to summon Neo Imagin – Neotaros!"

A dark blue creature with demon like features, but not as much as Momotaros or Ryutaros. He had an even darker blue under armor under his dark blue armor. He had two spikes coming out of his two shoulder pads, a silver belt, and a large round circle on his chest. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

As Zeke said, "And when both of them are on the Field, Neotaros can equip himself to New Den–O!"

New Den–O snap his fingers twice as he said, " _Teddy._ " Teddy threw a thumbs up, he immediately leaped up, becoming a large sword like gun with Teddy's face on it this is known as Macheteddy and New Den–O grabbed it. (4/ATK: 1800–2500/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "New Den–O attack her _Juragedo_ with Counter Slash!"

As New Den–O said nodding his head " _You got it. Teddy, count down._ _"_

As Teddy asks, " _How many seconds?_ "

As New Den–O said, " _Hm, 5 seconds will do._ _"_

As Teddy said, " _5 seconds? Alright!_ " As he said, " _Five._ "

New Den–O charges towards Juragedo unleash a straight vertical slash at Juragedo. As Macheteddy said, " _Four._ " New Den–O unleashed another diagonal slash, followed by an uppercut, sending Juragedo backwards. As Macheteddy said, " _Three._ " New Den–O took out his Rider Pass and place it in front of the Den–O Belt as the insignia appear as the Den–O Belt announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** New Den–O tossed the pass away as Macheteddy said, " _Two._ " Red electricity coursed through Macheteddy while New Den–O got into a stance as Macheteddy said, " _One._ " New Den–O swung Macheteddy form an X forming at Juragedo as he falls to the ground. As Macheteddy said, " _Zero._ " Juragedo was caught in an explosion.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Rita:** 3200

As Jasmine said, "Yes, he got some damages!"

As Mindy said, "Alright!"

As Zeke said, "I end my turn."

As Rita said, "My move." She drew her card as she said, "I summon Double Coston!"

Two black blobs like creature with stubby arms and beady eyes appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650).

As Rita said, "Then I activate the Spell card Tributed to the Doom! By getting rid of one card, I can destroy one of your monsters and New Den–O will do just fine." A blast came from the card.

As Zeke said, "I activate Teddy's ability! I can unequip him and takes the hit instead of New Den–O!"

As New Den–O said, " _Teddy!_ "

As Macheteddy said, " _Right!_ " He changes back into his original form and took the blast instead of New Den–O. (4/ATK: 2500–1800/DEF: 1600).

As Rita said, "With him out of the way, Vorse Raider destroy his New Den–O!"

Vorse Raider charge towards New Den–O.

As Zeke said, "Not so fast! I play Waboku stopping your attack!"

The three robbed women appeared as they took the blast instead of New Den–O as they disappeared.

As Rita said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

As Zeke said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Diend in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appeared as he took out a gun. However, it was strangely designed, being flat and rectangular. It had a silver barrel along with a silver handle underneath the front. It was colored black but had blue and yellow designs across the sides. This was the DienDriver. The Silhouette took out a card with the image of a blue Kamen Rider with a box–like helmet on the front with ten cyan bars on the front. Slipping the card into the gun, he extended the barrel, revealing the inside of the weapon. As the DienDriver announced, **"KAMEN RIDE!"** Raising the gun into the air as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He pulled the trigger as the DienDriver announce, **"DIEND!"** Three images, one red, one green, and one blue, zipped around the area as ten cyan 'cards' shot out of the barrel. The images collided with the Silhouette, turning his armor into a more blank design and solid black with coils on the wrists and ankles. The ten 'cards' collided with the top of his mask, forming the image on the card. Data went down the outside of his body, turning what it went by into cyan, silver, and gold. (4/ATK 1800/DEF: 1700).

As Zeke said, "Diend's Special ability activates! When successfully summoned, I can Special Summon 2 more Kamen Riders from my Hand or Deck. And the Deck sounds about good right now!" As he said, "I Special Summon Kamen Rider Saga and Kamen Rider Gatack!"

Diend took out two Kamen Ride Cards with Saga and Gatack on it as he slid the Saga card in as the Diendriver announced **"KAMEN RIDE!"** Then it showed Saga's Symbol as the Diendriver announced **"SAGA!"** He slides the Gatack card in as the Diendriver announced **"KAMEN RIDE!"** Then it showed a Gatack's symbpl as the Diendriver announced **"GATACK!"** Diend pulled the trigger. Two orbs shot from the barrel and exploded into green, red, and blue body images. The images shot around like pinballs for a moment before they converged, forming two solid bodies.

A Silhouette of a man appear as the Silhouette said, " _Sagarc._ " Sagarc appeared. It flew towards the Silhouette. It then planted itself on the Silhouette's waist, a black strap stretching from the sides to fasten around him. The plate on the creature head spun. Sagarc release a loud sound. The Silhouette pulled out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute then he said, " _Henshin!_ " He inserted it into a slot in the right side of Sagarc's head. He swiftly pulled it out. As Sagarac said, " _Henshin!_ " As the plate spun rapidly. The Silhouette became covered in quicksilver and then the layer shattered becoming Kamen Rider Saga. (4/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1400).

A Silhouette of a man appear on his waist was the Rider Belt. The Silhouette held out his hand and another mechanical sound came from in the air as the Gatack Zecter appeared. As the Silhouette caught the Stag beetle as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the beetle on his belt as the Gatack Zecter announced, **"HENSHIN!"** Hexagons appeared to form around the Silhouette and soon he transformed into Gatack Masked Form. Gatack reached down to his own belt and unlocked the pinchers of his own buckle. Energy raced up his body as the chest, arm, and head armor loosened. Even his Vulcan cannons became loose and ready to fall apart as the pieces of metal came loose. When it all came loose, as he said, " _Cast Off!_ " before opened the pinchers of his buckle so that they touched the sides of its body. As the Gatack Zecter announced, **"CAST OFF!"** The armor then exploded from Gatack's body, as he transformed into his Rider Form as his horns folded up and attached to the sides of his face. As the Gatack Zecter announced, **"CHANGE STAG BEETLE!"** (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "Unfortunately for you, they can't attack when they're summoned but Diend can." As he said, "Diend attack Double Coston with Dimension Shoot!"

Diend reached into his case and drew another card. This time it was gold with his symbol on the front. He slid the card into the slot and extended the barrel as the Diendriver announced, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"** As the Diendriver announced, **"DI–DI–DI–DIEND!"** Diend pointed his gun as his symbol appeared in front of it before splitting into a ring of lines. From there, nine spinning rings of cards, each ring depicting a different Kamen Rider appeared. As the cards spun, a vacuum was created Diend pulled the trigger to his weapon. A green/black beam of energy burst from the barrel of the gun and flew through the rings, absorbing each of them and growing larger as it did so. The beam collided with Double Coston causing an explosion destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Rita:** 3100

As Zeke said, "Knight attack her Gil–Garth with Hishozan."

Knight pulled a card from his deck showing a shiny blue card with a golden bat before He pulled on the handle of his sword. However, instead of moving the sword, the bat–like hand guard opened to reveal a chamber. He slipped the card into the chamber and closed it as the Dark Visor announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** Knight ran towards the monsters with Darkwing behind him. Suddenly, Darkwing latched onto his back and his wings became a long flowing cape. Knight jumped high into the air as the cape turned into wings for a second. Then the cape wrapped itself around Knight who pointed his Wing Lancer towards his feet. Knight came down to the ground like a large black spinning drill. As it began to move, the large black drill collided with Gil–Garth, resulting in a powerful explosion.

 **Zeke:** 3600

 **Rita:** 3000

As Jasmine said, "Awesome! He's in the league!"

As Mindy said, "But he can't attack again because Rita still has Vorse Raider!"

As Zeke said, "Since you have Vorse Raider, I can't attack so I'll end my turn with that."

As Rita said, "My move." She draws a card as she said, "Now, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Double Coston!" Double Coston reappeared as she said, "Now I play Card of Sanctity! With this we both draw until we both have six cards in our hands!" She and Zeke drew until they held six cards.

As Rita said, "Now I sacrifice Double Coston! When he's sacrificed for a DARK Attribute he counts as two! So, I sacrifice him to summon Zoa!"

Double Coston disappeared. A blue demon monster than appeared with a tail, long blue arms, with golden claws, and golden spikes on his body. Some of its muscles were exposed, and it had horns on its head that resembled bat wings. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900).

As Rita said, "I activate Metalmorph! This gives Zoa 300 ATK and DEF Points!" (7/ATK: 2600–2900/DEF: 1900–2200).

As Rita said, "But now I Tribute him to summon Metalzoa!"

Zoa's body then began to morph into metal, as it looked nothing liked it originally did. It now had robotic arms, with larger mechanical claws. Its face was covered by a metal face plate, and the metal also wrapped itself around its horns. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300).

As Jasmine asks, "3000 ATK points?!"

As Mindy said, "Oh no!"

As Rita said, "Metalzoa destroy his Diend!"

Metalzoa charge towards Diend and use its claws to slice him causing him to shatter into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 2400

 **Rita:** 3000

As Jasmine said, "Zeke!"

As Rita said, "Vorse Raider destroy his Gatack!"

Vorse Raider charge towards Gatack and use his axe to slash him down across the chest causing him to shatter into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 2100

 **Rita:** 3000

Zeke panted heavily. As Jasmine asks, "Zeke, are you okay?"

As Zeke said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As Rita said, "Ah, ain't that sweet? Maybe after I beat you, that girl is next."

Zeke looked at her as he said, "Don't you lay a hand on my girlfriend!"

As Rita asks, "Girlfriend?"

As Mindy said, "I knew it!" As she said, "About time they did it!"

As Jasmine said in her thought "As much as I appreciate the gesture, now's not the time!" But it didn't stop her from blushing red.

Zeke realized it as he said, "But the threat still stands. You stay away from her you're dealing with me now."

As Rita said, "Fine, I'll just end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My turn." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Zeronos in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he reached behind his back and pulled out the Zeronos belt. The Silhouette wrapped the belt around his waist. He then reached to the case on his belt and pulled out a black card that had some green lines running across it. He reached to the belt and pushed the switch to the right which began a strange flute tune. As he said, " _Henshin!_ " He took the card and slid it into the right side of the buckle. The end of the card could be seen on the opposite side of the belt, but the green lines connecting it made it look like the letter A. As the Zeronos Belt announced, **"ALTAIR FORM!"** There was a green flash of light which enveloped the Silhouette for a moment. When it was gone, became Zeronos. A mooing sound echoed through the air as two bull heads traveled down the tracks on his helmet before stopping over his eyes. The bull noses shifted underneath the green centers while the horns were encased in green plating, becoming a visor for him. As Zeronos shouted " _HA!_ " A bolt of lightning hit the ground between him and Rita. As he said, " _Let me say this from the beginning…_ " As he said, " _I am fairy strong!_ " (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500).

As Zeke said, "Zeronos's ability activates allowing me to add Constellation Imagin – Deneb to my Hand!" He added the card to his hand. As he said, "Now, I activate Zeronos's other ability I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form from my hand or deck and I put him in ATK Mode!"

Then from out of nowhere a monster appeared. He was wearing a nun outfit a with a green chest area and a yellow mask that covered the upper part of his face. And his fingers look like they could shoot bullets out of them. This was Deneb. Denab ran to Zeronos side as he said, " _Yuto, I'm here._ " Zeronos reared his head back as he said, " _You're late!_ " He hit Deneb in the head as he took a step back as Zeronos said, " _Deneb! Come!_ " Zeronos drew out his card and turned it over to reveal the side with the yellow patterns. He then pushed the switch on his belt and slid the card back in. The lines on the buckle connected with the card to create a glowing yellow 'V'. As the Zeronos Belt announced, **"VEGA FORM!"** Deneb placed his hands onto Zeronos' shoulders to form cannons as his visor vanished. Thicker black armor covered his chest as Deneb vanished into his body. A panel on the chest opened and Deneb's face popped out. Finally, a drill slid over the face, spinning, before it split apart into a star–shaped visor with round red eyes. A cape hung from his back as well. As Zeronos Vega Form said, " _Let me tell you this for starters…_ " As he said, " _The face on my chest is only a decoration._ " (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

As Zeke said, "Deneb, please focus on the battle."

As Zeronos Vega Form said, " _Oh, right!_ " Then he bowed as he said, " _I'm sorry,_ " He turned towards Rita.

As Zeke said, "Now, attack Vorse Raider with Grand Strike!"

Zeronos reach to his belt and pressed a button as the Zeronos Buckle announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** He drew out his card before punching it into his weapon. Zeronos took the card back from the weapon and placed it back in his belt. Zeronos charged directly at the Vorse Raider. His blade was glowing with the energies as he swung his blade at Vorse Raider as it cut through him as he exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 2100

 **Rita:** 2500

As Zeke said, "Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Jasmine said, "That was weird."

As Mindy said, "I was having a hard time when he said those words."

As Rita said, "My move." She drew her card as she said, "I play the Spell Fiend's Sanctuary!" Fiend's Sanctuary showed a statue of an imp with several torches surrounding it, and in a magic circle.

As Rita said, "This allows me to summon 1 Metal Fiend Token!" A metal like creature then appeared, as it then showed the reflection of Zeke. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

As Rita said, "But it won't be here for long, for I sacrifice to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Metal Fiend Token appeared, and a new monster appeared. He wore an evil looking robe with a giant skull in the center and a crown that horns coming out from both sides. His skin was green, and he had the signature evil mustache with the completed deluxe sinister beard. And he was drinking wine at the same time. (6/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1600).

As Rita said, "Metalzoa destroy Zeronos Vega Form!"

Metalzoa charge towards Zeronos and use its claws to slice him causing him to shatter into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 1500

 **Rita:** 2500

As Rita said, "Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Saga with Guidance of the Dark Side!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des began to raise both of its arms and collecting dark energy from it and when it was large enough, it lunged its arm forward and the orb lashes out a beam of darkness, hitting Saga, destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 850

 **Rita:** 2500

As Mindy said, "He's down to 850 Life Points!"

As Jasmine said, "Zeke,"

As Rita said, "You're down to 850, it's hopeless."

Zeke look at her as he said, "This do isn't over until the last card is played."

As Rita said, "Very Well, I'll end my turn."

As Zeke said, "My move." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Ixa in ATK Mode!"

A Silhouette of a man appear as he pulled the Ixa Belt. The Silhouette took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making it give off some kind of activation tone. He then reached into his vest and pulled out the Ixa Knuckle. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand. As the Ixa Knuckle announced, **"READY!"** The Silhouette held it outstretched at his right arm as he said, " _Henshin!_ " He slid the device into his belt buckle. As the Ixa Knuckle announced, **"FIST ON!"** A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of the Silhouette. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, he transformed into IXA. Suddenly, Ixa's golden faceplate opened up, revealing his eyepieces. At the same time, he released a burst of heat that sent Rita's monsters back a little. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

As Zeke said, "I Tribute Knight to summon his Final Form, I summon Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form!"

Knight reached to his belt and pulled out a card. Holding it up, it depicted a golden wing in a sapphire background which looked like wind. Around him, the wind began to pick up as he held up his sword. Knight's Dark Visor suddenly became coated in a mirror like substance as a large amount of wind began to build up. The mirror coating shattered and his Dark Visor was replaced with a blue bat shaped scabbard with yellow outlines and a small sword sheath in it. The wing like cover in the middle of the scabbard opened up. This was known as the Black Visor Zwei. Knight took his card and inserted it inside. As the Black Visor Zwei announced, **"SURVIVE!"** Knight's armor began to change as he took out his sword as the wind grew more intense. The chest armor changed into blue chest armor with gold outlines. The chest armor now looks like bat wings that extended to the shoulder armor that looks like the tips of the wings. His bodysuit changed from its dark blue color into a full black color. His arm guards and the shins of his boots turned into a blue and gold color scheme and were more detailed. The gold on them looked like simplified bat details with blue in the wings for the boots. The helmet of was slightly bigger with the mask having a golden trimming and a golden bat face emblem on top of the helmet. Lastly, there where what appears to be two black capes flowing in the wind. (8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2300).

As Rita asks, "You think that your monster can defeat my Metalzoa and Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As Zeke said, "Not yet. Next, I Tribute Ixa to summon his Final Form, I summon Kamen Rider Rising Ixa In ATK Mode!"

Reaching up, Ixa's mouth plate actually popped out, revealing a golden layer underneath. He flicked open the mouthplate, which was now a phone and the buttons were set within four triangles this was the Ixariser. He then pressed three buttons, each time causing the phone to release a tone. The numbers were 1–9–3. He finally pressed the Enter button, activating it. As the Ixariser announced, **"RISING!"** Ixa's body armor plating began to loosen as his black bodysuit turned from black to white. His gauntlets and boots turned black with blue plating on them and finally the armor on his torso flew off his armor, revealing a different layer underneath. His shoulder pads were sapphire blue with gold under them and his torso armor had turned sapphire too with a silver chest that had a red sun emblem on it with 9 streaks extending from a red center. The final change was his helmet which turned sapphire blue as the golden plating surrounding his face reconfigured itself. The ones on his cheeks moved up to where his ears were as the one above his eyes twisted around into a 'U' shaped pair of horns. IXA then slid a blue Fuestle into a slot in the back of his phone and rotated the slot around so that now it was a gun handle. (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

As Rita said, "Please those two don't have enough to take out my Metalzoa."

Zeke smirk as he said, "I know that but with Rush Recklessly my Knight will gain 700 ATK points which is enough to take out your Metalzoa!"

Rita's eyes widen as she asks in shock "What?!" (8/ATK: 2400–3100/DEF: 2300).

As Mindy said, "Alright, that is more than enough to take out her Metalzoa."

As Jasmine said, "Go Zeke!"

As Zeke said, "Knight attack Metalzoa with Shippudan!"

Knight pulled out his new Final Vent card but with golden wings in it. He then pushed a button on his sword, opening up a chamber he slotted the card in and closed it as the Black Visor Zwei announced, **"FINAL VENT!"** With that command, Darkwing flew towards the area while his body became coated in mirror like material. The mirror coating shattered to reveal Darkwing in a new form. He was much larger with wind turbines within his wings with gold outlines on the edges of his wings. He had a golden looking helmet covering his head; he also had two dark blue tail pieces beside his metallic legs. His chest also had gold plating on that connects to the gold on his wings. Darkwing had become Darkraider as he suddenly took to the air and looped backwards so that he would be behind Knight. Darkraider flew towards Knight, Knight moved to the side so that Darkraider could fly past him. Knight jumped onto Darkraider's back and grabbed the golden ears. Suddenly, Darkraider twisted his wings so that his right wing was pointing forward and his left wing at the rear. The left wing raised up to expose the turbine as a wheel while the turbine in the right wind was still covered. The legs of Darkraider moved forward to allow Knight to place his feet on them. Knight folded Darkraider's ears to the side to turn them into handlebars of Darkraider. Darkraider fired a beam at Metalzoa while Knight's cape spread out and wrapped around the two of them, turning them into a massive black torpedo. The beam collided with Metalzoa and Knight and Darkraider collided with Metalzoa causing an explosion.

 **Zeke:** 850

 **Rita:** 2400

As Zeke said, "Rising Ixa attack Dark Ruler Ha Des with Final Rising Blast!"

Rising Ixa drew out the blue Riser Fuestle and slid it into his belt. The Fuestle was activated after the Knuckle was pushed against the buckle. Taking aim, what could be described as a magic circle modeled after the sun formed in front of the barrel of the Ixariser. He then fired, sending out a blast of energy which petrified Dark Ruler Ha Des and also sent Rising Ixa flying backwards because of the recoil. However, instead of landing on the ground, he rebounded off a nearby wall and flew at Dark Ruler Ha Des, Rising Ixa extended his foot as his foot collided with Dark Ruler Ha Des exploded into pixel.

 **Zeke:** 850

 **Rita:** 2250

As Zeke said, "With that I'll end my turn."

The effect of Rush Recklessly wore off.

As Rita said, "Okay, now it's time to finish this." She drew her card as she said, "I activate the Ritual Card, Zera Ritual!"

A warrior sitting on a dark throne wearing a green helmet with short red horns appeared.

As Rita said, "I sacrifice my Level 4 Giant Orge and Newdoria to bring out Zera the Ment!"

Giant Orge and Newdoria appeared on the field. The warrior sitting on the throne shot Giant Orge and Newdoria in the back with two beams of light from his eyes, causing them to be vaporized. A mass of black energy then erupted from the throne, completely consuming the warrior. The energy faded and standing on Rita's side of the field was a large blue demon with a dragon–like head wearing a purple cape. The demon's body glowed briefly with a feint white aura and his eyes flashed red. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300).

As Rita said, "Now I summon Drillago!"

A purple monster appeared, and it has a small yellow torso with a drill from the head, as well as shoulders, elbows, knees, hand, feet and especially tail. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

As Jasmine said, "Oh no!"

As Rita said, "Zera the Mant attack Rising Ixa with Demon Dragon Claw!"

Zera the Mant charge towards Rising Ixa slashing him with his large claws destroying him.

 **Zeke:** 650

 **Rita:** 2400

As Rita said, "Since your monster have 1800 or more ATK points, Drillago can attack you directly!"

As Mindy said, "Oh no, if that attack hits then it's all over!"

As Jasmine said clapping her hands together "Come on, Zeke."

As Rita said, "Drillago attack him directly with Drill Crush!"

Drillago charge forward passing by Knight while his drills began to spin.

As Zeke said, "I activate the Trap, Draining Shield! This not only negates your attack, but I gain Life Points equal to your monster's ATK points!"

A barrier appears around Zeke as Drillago hit the barrier pushing back to Rita's side of the field.

 **Zeke:** 2250

 **Rita:** 2400

As Rita said, "You may have stopped my attack, but I can destroy your monster, with this! Raigeki! This destroys your last line of defense!" A lightning bolt appeared destroying Knight.

As Zeke said, "Knight!"

As Mindy said, "Oh no, now Zeke has nothing to defense himself."

As Rita said, "I end my turn. I'm just one turn from defeating you."

As Zeke said, "This duel's not over." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Kamen Rider Ibuki in ATK Mode."

A Silhouette of a man appear as he took out a gold device and flip reveal to be a flute and he blew it as it release a whistle sound as he place it on top of his head an Oni face appear and he pulled his right arm in front of him and as a prolonged sound of a whistle in the air before he is engulfed by a swirling vortex of air around him. Finally, he waved his arm and the wind went out. The Silhouette had a black body with blue gauntlets and he too sported blue facial markings on his faceless mask. He wore a gold vest that looked like it was made from the pipes trumpets and trombones were made and his horns were arranged like a crown. His belt was silver with round center that had the tri–fireball marking miniaturized in the center. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

As Zeke said, "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Zeronos!"

Zeronos returned.

As Zeke said, "Now, I Tribute him to summon his Final Form Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form!"

Zeronos took out a Rider Pass but with a red Z on it. As he reached to the belt and pushed the switch to the right which began a strange flute tune. He took the card and slid it into the right side of the buckle. As the belt twisted to the left for a glowing red 'Z'. As the Zeronos Belt announced, **"CHARGE AND UP!"** Zeronos' armor began to change as green were changed to rusty red as his armor were rusted red too, while his visors were red while the horns were gold with the centers still silver. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300).

Deneb appeared before transforming into gun like with black and green handle looking like a right triangle and inch wide all the way around. The top tip was replaced with a black rectangular square the was eight inches long, four inches tall and two inches wide with Deneb's face on front and the bottom was replaced with a silver cylinder. Just above the trigger on the handle was a smaller yellow rectangle with a red stripe on the left of the rectangle just behind Deneb's head and parallel with a slot that the red Zeronos could slide in easily. This is the Denebic Buster. Zeronos son held the Denebic Buster in his hands.

As Zeke said, "I activate Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but on my 5th Standby Phase, I have to discard my entire hand!" He drew his five new cards as he said, "Next I play Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can add 1 Spell card from my Graveyard like Monster Reborn." He sends two cards to his Graveyard while one Card was spat out and he drew it as he said, "Now I play it to bring back Kaixa!"

Kaixa soon reappeared.

As Zeke said, "I activate Zeronos Zero Form's Special Ability! By removing a Monster from my Graveyard, in this case Saga, I can destroy one Monster, at the cost of him not attacking this turn!" He took out Saga from his Graveyard and pocketed it.

As Rita asks, "What?!"

As Zeke said, "Your Zera the Mant is qualified! Zeronos go!"

Zeronos reach to his belt and pressed a button as the Zeronos Buckle announced, **"FULL CHARGE!"** He drew out his card, so he turns it so that the Z was facing the ground before sliding it into the slot on top of the Denebic Buster. Zeronos took the card back from the weapon and placed it back in his belt. The gun began to charge up with energy as he pulled the trigger and the blaster release a big red orange ball energy as it collided with Zera the Mant causing an explosion.

As Rita said, "I still have my Drillago!" As Zeke said, "Not for long, for I play Block Attack! This changes your monster's from ATK to DEF Mode!"

Drillago was soon forced to kneel down crossing its arm.

As Rita said, "So what?! Even if you destroy my Drillago! I still have Life Points!"

As Zeke said, "I know that which is why I play this from my hand, the Spell Megamorph!" He showed the card to Megamorph.

Rita's eyes widen as she said, "No!"

As Jasmine said, "He won!"

As Zeke said, "That's right, since my Life Points are lower than yours, Kaixa's ATK points doubled!" (4/ATK: 1400–2800/DEF: 1400).

As Zeke said, "Ibuki attack Drillago with Ongekisha Shippu Issen!"

Ibuki took out a Trumpet. The trumpet was a gun which looked like it could double as a trumpet, but the mouthpiece and the horn where the sound would come out were missing. Ibuki took out the Narukaze from his belt and placed it on his trumpet shooting his golden gun weapon at them. He presses the three valves on top and fires into Drillago's chests and then reshapes his weapon before combining it with his belt buckle, making a trumpet–like weapon. As Ibuki said, " _Ongekisha Shippu Issen!_ " He then places his lips to it and blows into it, playing it. As he does, Drillago quiver in agony. Finally, as he plays the final note on his trumpet, Drillago exploded in pixels.

As Rita said, "This can't be! I've planned everything well!"

As Zeke said, "Well, you didn't plan enough! Kaixa attack her directly with Gold Smash!"

Kaixa then remove the Kaixa Pointer from his belt and removed the Kaixa Memory form his belt and slid it into the Kaixa Pointers causing the two ends extended as the Kaixa Memory announced, **"READY!"** He attached it to his leg as he opens the Kaixa Phone and pressed enter as the Kaixa Phone announced, **"EXCEED CHARGE!"** He closes the Kaixa Phone and began kneeling down in preparation for an attack, the item on Kaixa's leg began to glow as the energy was stored inside. Yellow energy raced out of the belt and down into his leg's new attachment. He jumped high into the air and began to do a falling side–kick towards Rita. A golden energy cone shot out of the Kaixa Pointer, 'drilling' into Rita. He turned into pure yellow energy and zipped through Rita. Kaixa reappeared behind Rita. Rita soon fell to the ground with a Chi symbol made of yellow hung over then it disappeared.

 **Zeke:** 2250

 **Rita:** 0

The attack that was made was enough to knock her unconscious after she tumbles down a few rolls on the ground. As Jasmine said, "Alright! He did it!"

The four of them engulfs into light before teleported back to the school ground once again.

As Mindy said, "Hey! We're back to our world!"

As Zeke said, "Yeah, we are. You two better get Miss Fontaine. I'll sit here to catch my breath." He then sat down on the ground.

As Jasmine said, "Mindy, you go, I'll stay with Zeke."

As Mindy said with a grin "Right!" She ran off to get some help.

Jasmine sat right next to Zeke.

Zeke sat right next to Jasmine as he asks, "So…I guess you want to talk, huh?"

As Jasmine said with a mischievous smile "Yeah," As she said, "A little presumptuous, calling me your girlfriend, you know."

As Zeke said, "Sorry. Just got caught up in the moment," As he said, "I mean, we've been hanging out since we dueled, it just showed me how nice it was to actually have you as my girlfriend."

As Jasmine said, "How sweet," As she said, "How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

As Zeke asks, "Huh?" His face turned a shade of red. As he asks, "You mean–?!"

As Jasmine said with a lovely tint of red, "Yup," She stepped forward and wrapped her arms behind Zeke's neck, letting him place his hands on her waist. As she said, "I really like you, Zeke. I guess I got interested when we dueled, but getting to know you more, I saw there was a great guy just waiting to be found. I wasn't sure if I could say it out loud, but after hearing you today, I'm sure. I want to be your girlfriend."

Zeke was stunned into silence before a grin came to his face, as Zeke said, "Wow. Not how I was picturing this, but I'll take it. You're definitely one of the more interesting girls I have ever met. Facing you in a duel really let me see what you're like. I liked what I saw. You're pretty easy on the eyes too."

As Jasmine said, "Flatterer." She then surprised him by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He went stiff, eyes wide, before he slowly relaxed and closed his eyes to return the light kiss. He could almost hear his Kamen Riders cheering for him in his head.

Jasmine then slowly stepped back with a pink tint on her cheeks, smiling at him.

As Zeke said, "OK…that was awesome," As Jasmine said, "Plenty more where that came from,"

Jasmine seared herself on his lap. Then they saw the dark aura that has been surrounding Rita has finally been removed from her, reverting her back to her normal self while she was unconscious lying on the ground.

Stella slowly opens her eyes, but not a lot before she moaned a bit due to the pain and slowly looks to her side. As she asks, "Where am I…?" She looked at Zeke with her blurred vision. As Zeke said, "You're in Duel Academy."

As Rita or Stella asks, "Huh?"

Stella trying to understand the situation, she slowly pushes herself up, only to feel pain on her stomach as she cringes in pain.

As Zeke said, "Easy, easy, don't want you hurting yourself."

As Stella said, "Thank you for saving me…" As she asks, "May I… know your name?" As Zeke said, "Zeke…Zeke Landers…" As Stella said, "Stella…" As she said, "Thank you again…Zeke Landers…" Those were the last words before she closed her eyes and went unconscious due to overwhelming pain that she has to bear.

Alright, Zeke manage to defeat a Shadow Rider and free Stella! Also looks like Zeke and Jasmine are now a couple. Hope you guys like the chapter so far! Also, the Secondary Riders cards have been updated.


	28. The Hunter of Darkness

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about the delay but been trying real hard how to handle the duel

Chapter 28: The Hunter of Darkness

Somewhere in the forest at night, a dark portal opened up revealing a shadow figure. Taking in his surroundings, he grinned. As the figure asks, "So this is where this mortal learned to duel, eh?" As he said, "Let's see the kiddies handle me!"

The figure showed himself to be the person sent by the Shadow Rider leader; Grimm Hunter. Unlike the previous Shadow Riders, he didn't conceal his face showing another possessed Academy student. Unix Silver.

Then he heard someone saying "Hello," He turned to see Lisker as Grimm Hunter said, "Lisker," As Lisker said, "You must use this chance to eliminate the three Slayers while that boy is still out of the group. Once they have been defeated, I shall deal with him and get what I want. Only then, I'll be satisfied…"

At the infirmary, Zeke was being treated for his injuries by Miss Fontaine. Across the bed from him was Stella, who was sleeping peacefully and safe from the shadows.

As Miss Fontaine said, "I can't believe how many of you guys, coming into the office like this." As she said, "Anymore and this will have to be a hospital."

As Stan said, "Sorry, it's been hectic as it is." As he said, "These Shadow Riders can dish out the pain."

As Jaden said, "I guess even with knowledge of Shadow Games, we can't seem to stop the damage."

As Miss Fontaine said, "It's okay; it's that we're running out of room in here." As she said, "You two need to heal up soon in case more end up hurt."

As Zeke said, "I'm the closest one to being healed, so I hope I get out."

As Stan said, "Yeah, me too." As he said, "I can't stand being in one place for days! Even if the food's good…"

As Jaden said, "I hear ya."

Lying back down on the bed, eyes heavy. Alexis was still sitting by her brother's side when she watched Zeke fall asleep. Jasmine was also there, sitting by Zeke too. As Alexis said, "He must've had as hard as you two did."

As Stan said, "Actually, Mindy said he ended up staying awake after the duel ended just like me."

As Jaden said, "Look where Stan and I had our duels compared to Zeke's. I had to duel in a volcano, Stan dueled in a cave, and Zeke dueled at a castle." As Jasmine said, "And it disappeared once Rita left Stella's body…"

As Cassandra said, "Now, I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

As Stan asks, "What's wrong?"

As Cassandra said, "What if the next Shadow Rider comes in here expect to duel you instead of the rest of us?" As she said, "You won't be able to defend yourself!"

Alexis gasp as well as she said, "And they could also come after Atticus and the others. After all, sometimes a group would find some way to tie up loose ends."

As Jasmine said, "That's it; I don't care if visiting hours over!" As she said, "I'm sticking up on my boyfriend!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

Zeke smiled as he said, "Now I'll feel sorry for whoever crosses you." He hugged from behind, having her sit down. As he said, "But calm down, I don't want you in a hospital bed pushing yourself, okay?"

Then they heard someone saying, "He's right, you know."

They looked around then suddenly their Spirit Keys began to glow radiantly.

As Zeke asks, "What's going on?"

As Alexis asks, "Stan … could it be…?"

As Stan said, "A Shadow Rider is here." Then he said, "Very close."

Blade appeared as he said, " _Stan, he's coming this way!_ "

Then the door to the infirmary opened to reveal Grimm Hunter. The whole infirmary felt the presence of a dark aura, until it dimmed down, and Grimm Hunter was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. As he said, "Hello, Key Keepers."

As Stan asks, "Who are you?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "My name is Grimm Hunter." He turned to Atticus, Leonardo and Stella as he said, "I'm here to take those guys into the Shadow Realm. Be thankful that your life is safe for now, boy."

Stan and Zeke stood up as Stan said, "Not gonna happen." They stand in front of them.

As Zeke asks, "What do you want, Grimm Hunter?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "I'm here… to send them to the Shadow Realm."

Then they heard someone saying, "That's not gonna happen!"

Grimm Hunter turned to see Chazz, Bastion, Blake, Kenji, Banner, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Banner and Crowler.

As Crowler asks, "Unix Silver? Is that really you?!" As he asks, "Why are you here?!"

As Grimm Hunter said, "It's been quite a while, Dr. Crowler… and as for why I'm here, I guess you can pretty much tell by the clothes that I'm wearing…" As he said, "I could have sworn I didn't invite all of you."

As Blake said, "Well, we just dropped by and if you want to get them, you're gonna have to duel me to get them!"

As Stan said, "Blake!"

As Grimm Hunter said, "Fine, I'll duel you but, we'll duel outside."

As Blake said, "That's fine by me. But if I win you leave Unix's body forever."

As Grimm Hunter said, "But if I win, not only I get your Key and dispose of those losers, I take your soul as well."

As Blake said, "It's a deal." They went outside as Syrus said, "I sure hope Blake know what he's doing."

As Bastion said, "Don't forget, Blake has his Ronin Warriors."

As Grimm Hunter took out his Duel Disk as he asks, "Are you ready, duelist?"

As Blake said, "You know it!"

He took out his Duel Disk and inserted his deck as Grimm Hunter inserted his deck in too as they said at the same time "Duel!"

They draw their five cards.

 **Blake:** 4000

 **Grimm Hunter:** 4000

As Blake said, "I'm going first!" He draws a card as he said, "First, I summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo in ATK Mode!"

Ryo appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100).

As Blake said, "Now, his effect activates. I'll add Armor of Wildfire to my Hand and play it, so I can Special Summon from my Deck Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Wildfire!"

Ryo raised his left hand in the air while his right arm pointed in front of him as he said, " _Armor of Wildfire!_ " He makes his fist as he held it in the air as he said, " _Dao Jin!_ " He held his fists forward and red electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. Soon the Armor of Wildfire soon equip to Ryo. A spotlight shined down on Ryo in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

As Blake said, "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

As Grimm Hunter said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I summon Dark Creature: Boarbatusk Grimm in ATK mode!"

A dark that looks like a boar, including cloven–feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. The creature has four eyes and a bone–like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein–like organic tether. It has a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

As Blake asks, "Grimm what's that?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "You'll find out. For now, I activate Rush Recklessly! This gives Boarbatusk Grimm 700 ATK points!" (4/ATK: 2000–2700/DEF: 2000).

As Grimm Hunter said, "Destroy his Ryo of Wildfire!"

Boarbatusk charge forward slamming into Ryo destroying him.

 **Blake:** 3700

 **Grimm Hunter:** 4000

As Grimm Hunter said, "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

The effect of Rush Recklessly wore off. (4/ATK: 2700–2000/DEF: 2000).

As Blake said, "My move." As he said, "I play my Call of the Haunted card to bring back Ryo of Wildfire!" Ryo returned to the field. As Blake said, "I summon Ronin Warrior – Kento in ATK mode!"

Kento appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000).

As Blake said, "Now I activate Kento's ability. I can add Armor of Hardrock to my Hand and play it to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Kento of the Hardrock in ATK mode from my Deck!" Kento raise both of his arms as he crosses his arms making an X in front of him as he said, " _Armor of Hardrock!_ " He makes his fists as he held them in the air as he said, " _Dao Gi!_ " He held his fists forward and orange electricity came out of his hands. Tapestry scrolls unraveled around him and rose into the air. Once they reached their peak, they burst into sakura petals. As the Armor of Hardrock attached to Kento. A spotlight shined down on Kento in his new armor as the remaining petals fell. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500).

As Blake said, "Ryo attack his Boarbatusk Grimm with Flare up!"

Ryo combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and jumped into the air and radiated with power. As he said, " _Flare Up! Now!_ _"_ _He_ swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword and crashed onto Boarbatusk Grimm as he exploded into pixel.

 **Blake:** 3700

 **Grimm Hunter:** 3600

As Blake said, "Now, Kento, your turn."

Kento charged at Grimm Hunter.

As Grimm Hunter said, "I activate my Trap Negate Attack stopping your attack and end the Battle Phase."

A vortex appeared in front of Grimm Hunter as it forced Kento to return to Blake's field.

As Blake said, "With that, I'll end my turn."

As Grimm Hunter said, "My move." As he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Boarbatusk Grimm."

Boarbatusk Grimm return.

As Grimm Hunter said, "I sacrifice Boarbatusk Grimm to summon Dark Creature: Death Stalker Grimm!"

Boarbatusk Grimm disappeared and in its place is a Grimm but unlike the Boarbatusk Grimm, this one has a jet–black exoskeleton underneath several large, white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. This one has the glowing golden stinger on its tail that it uses as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers. This one has ten red eyes and red markings. (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 400).

As Blake said, "That thing has the same ATK points of Ryo but if you attack Ryo, they'll both be destroyed."

As Grimm Hunter said, "I know that but if I destroy your Hardrock you'll take 100 Points of damage but that's not who I'm targeting, my target will be you!" He pointed at Blake.

Blake's eyes widen as he asks, "What?!"

As Grimm Hunter said, "My Death Stalker has a Special Ability, he can attack you directly."

Death Stalker crawled past Ryo and Kento and used its stinger to hit Blake in the chest.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 3600

Blake held his chest in pain. As everyone said at the same time "Blake!"

As Blake said, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

As Grimm Hunter said, "For now, but I'll end my turn with a facedown."

As Blake said, "My turn." He drew his card looking at it and smirked as he said, "First, I play the Spell Card, Cost Down! At the cost of discarding a card from my Hand, it allows me to cut my monster's level by two until the End Phase…" He takes out a card and summons it onto the field. As he said, "Now, I call Ronin Warrior Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty onto the field!"

A portal opens up as two daggers dashes through the Monster card, cutting its level from level five to three. A figure donned in gray and blue armor resembling Shogun's armor appeared onto the Field. (5–3/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2300).

Back at the infirmary, Stan, Jaden, Zeke, Alexis, Bree, Jasmine, and Crowler watched the duel from the PDA. As Stan said, "Alright! Blake summoned a Warlord!"

Crowler seemed happy about it as he said, "That boy is in a world of trouble!"

As Alexis asks, "What do you mean?"

As Crowler said, "Warlords are something that cannot be looked down on due to their strength and abilities. Even before Ryo gained his Inferno Armor, these four seasons of Warlords are a force to be reckoned with…"

As Jaden asks, "And you know this… how?"

As Crowler said, "Obviously, you kids don't know much about the 80's!"

They continued watching the duel.

Back at the duel. Anubis looked at Blake as he asks, " _Are you alright my friend?_ "

As Blake said, "I'm fine, Anubis, but right now we need to win this duel and free Unix from Grimm Hunter's control."

As Kento said, " _Right!_ "

As Blake said, "Sorry, Ryo."

As Ryo said, " _It's fine, Blake. We have to win this duel to free Unix._ "

Blake nodded as he said, "Ryo attack Death Stalker!"

Ryo charge forward with his two katanas and slash at Death Stalker while the Death Stalker use its stinger to pierce Ryo through his armor as both shattered into pixel.

As Anubis said, " _Say the word my friend and I will attack._ "

As Blake said, "Go Anubis, attack!"

Anubis leapt high as he twirls around his kusarigama and took his aim. As Anubis said, " _Quake with Fear!_ " He throws the clawed weapon at Grimm.

As Grimm Hunter said, "Not so fast! I play Waboku! This stops your attack and I don't take any damage this turn."

The three robbed women appeared, forcing Anubis to stop his attack and return to Blake's field.

As Blake said, "Man. So close. But I'll end my turn."

Grimm Hunter drew his card as he said, "I summon Dark Creature: Ursa Grimm in DEF mode."

A Grimm appeared with black fur, and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone–like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500).

As Grimm Hunter said, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

As Blake said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I sacrifice Kento,"

Kento disappeared.

As Blake said, "So I can summon Ronin Warrior Cale, Warlord of Corruption!"

On cue a bolt of black lightning crashed down onto Cale as a figure was on one knee and slowly stood up from his landing. Upon closer inspection, he has a black bodysuit with brown armor which is similar to an Egyptian Anubis with a red cape as he wields his nodachi in his hand. (5/ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2100).

As Grimm Hunter asks, "Why do that? Kento has more ATK points then this one?"

As Blake said, "You'll see soon enough. But for now, Anubis, attack Ursa Grimm!"

Anubis leapt high as he twirls around his kusarigama and took his aim. As Anubis said, " _Quake with Fear!_ " He throws the clawed weapon at Ursa Grimm destroying him.

As Blake said, "Cale attack Grimm directly with Black Lighting Blast!"

Cale slowly raises his sword upwards as the roar of the thunder could be heard as he said, " _Black Lightning Blast!_ " The sword shot out numerous black thunderbolts all over the area, even shocking Grimm Hunter.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 1200

As Blake said, "I end my turn."

As Grimm Hunter said, "Okay you ask for it." As he said, "I activate Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards but on my 5th Standby Phase, I have to discard my entire hand." He drew until he held five cards.

As Grimm Hunter said, "I play Silent Doom! This lets me bring back Ursa Grimm in DEF mode."

Ursa Grimm reappeared.

As Grimm Hunter said, "Now I sacrifice him, to summon Nevermore Grimm."

Ursa Grimm disappeared and in its place is a Grimm that is a hybrid of a condor and a raven, it has a mask–like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and a pterosaur. It has two clawed fingers extended forward from the outermost wing joint. (5/ATK: 2000/200).

As Grimm Hunter said, "Now I place this facedown and end my turn."

As Blake said, "I draw." As he said, "I sacrifice Anubis to summon Ronin Warrior Dais, Warlord of Illusion in ATK Mode!"

Anubis vanished. Another Ronin Warrior came in wearing white bodysuit with dark pink and brown armor on him. At his back, there consists of 6 sickles at his disposal, all attached to a string. Also, he had a patch on his left eye. (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900).

As Blake said, "Dais, sorry about this."

Dais nodded as he said, " _Right, I understand._ "

Blake smiled as he said, "Thanks. Dais, attack Nevermore Grimm with your Web of Deception!"

Dais took out a gadget with sickles attached to it and aimed at Nevermore as he said, " _Web of Deception!_ " He shoots out his sickles at him with strings attached to it.

As Grimm Hunter said, "Not so fast! I activate my trap, Draining Shield! This not only stop your attack but also, I gain Life Points equal to Dais' ATK points."

A shield appeared in front of Grimm and Nevermore Grimm blocking the claw bouncing back to Dais who caught it.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 3400

As Blake said, "I was hoping you would do that, so I can do this! Cale destroy his Nevermore with Black Lighting Blast!"

Cale slowly raises his sword upwards as the roar of the thunder could be heard as he said, " _Black Lightning Blast!_ " The sword shot out numerous black thunderbolts all over the area, even shocking Grimm Hunter and Nevermore Grimm destroying it.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 3200

As Blake said, "With that, I'll end my turn."

As Grimm Hunter said, "Very well then." He drew his card as he said, "I summon Dark Creature: Beowolf Grimm in DEF mode!"

Appearing from the field, another Grimm appeared, this one standing on its hind legs albeit with a slouch and are extremely muscular. It also has black fur and is that a shape of a wolf, bone-like mask with red markings as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees while the hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. (3/ATK: 700/DEF: 500).

As Grimm Hunter said, "For every DARK Attribute monster that is in the Graveyard, Beowolf gains 100 ATK points, I have Ursa, Nevermore, Death Stalker, and Boarbatusk Grimm in my Graveyard, and you have Anubis in your Graveyard, he gains 500 ATK points." (3/ATK: 700–1200/DEF: 500).

As Grimm Hunter said, "I place these two facedown and end my turn."

As Blake said, "My move." He draws a card as he said, "I play my Card of Demise so I can draw until I have five cards from my hand but have to discard my entire hand on my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he held five cards as he said, "I play Quick Summon and summon my pal, White Blaze!"

At that point, a white tiger with black stripes appeared, and roared at Grimm and Beowolf. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000).

As Blake said, "He won't be here for long, for I sacrifice White Blaze to summon Ronin Warrior Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom!"

A tornado surrounded White Blaze as he disappeared. A new figure replaced him as he wore a green helmet and black, beady eyes. His facial features are oddly snake–like, like his purple eyelids and lack of eyebrows. His Ronin armor consists of red and green color as he has six swords at his disposal. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

As Blake said, "Sekhmet attack Beowolf with Snake Fang Strike!"

Sekhmet took out all his six swords and combined it into one flaming long whip as he twirls around in the air to find his target. As he said, " _Snake… Fang…_ " At this time, Sekhmet struck his whip–sword at Beowolf as he said, " _…Strike!_ " The attack connected with Beowolf but instead of a destruction, a sting onto Beowolf was applied to him instead before he recoils the whip–sword back to his side.

As Grimm Hunter asks, "Why wasn't he destroyed?"

As Blake said, "Because whenever there's a card that battles with him, your Monster is saved from being destroyed… with a fair trade…"

Beowolf suddenly turns green and a Snake Fang Counter appeared on top of his head.

As Blake said, "But you'll won't know what it does, Cale destroy his monster!"

Cale charge towards Beowolf.

As Grimm Hunter said, "I think not! I activate Zero Gravity! Now all monsters that are face up will change battle positions."

The Trap card flashed, and all monster changed position, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet change to DEF mode while Beowolf change to ATK mode.

As Blake said, "Fine then. I switch Dais back to ATK mode and end my turn with two facedowns."

As Grimm Hunter said, "My move." He draws a card.

As Blake said, "At this time, the Snake Fang Counter's effect activates. During your Standby Phase, you will take 500 Damage for each of it, as long as Sekhmet is on the Field!"

A splash of green ooze hits Grimm Hunter.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 2700

As Grimm Hunter said, "I play Spellbook inside the Pot! This lets us draw three cards." He and Blake drew three cards.

As Blake asks in his thought "What's he up to now?"

Grimm Hunter look at the cards he drew and began to laugh.

As Blake asks, "What's going on?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "And now, I play my Spell Card, Soul Release! I banish Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Death Stalker, Ursa Grimm and my Card of Demise."

He removes the four Grimms and Card of Demise. Beowolf lost the power boost. (3/ATK: 1200–800/DEF: 500).

As Blake asks concern "What's up with that move?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "This! I activate my last Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimension! Now I can Special Summon as many banished Monsters as possible just as long as I pay half of my Life Points! And I'm going to call forth my other Grimms back!"

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 1350

A dimension rip appears on the sky as Ursa, Boarbatusk, Death Stalker and Nevermore appeared onto the Field, all ready to attack.

As Blake said, "This ain't good."

As Grimm Hunter said, "And the best has yet to come! I play Polymerization! I fuse all of my Grimms to call forth Dark Creature: Nuckelavee Grimm!"

Ursa, Boarbatusk, Death Stalker, Nevermore and Beowolf Grimm all jump into portal causing a bright light. Appearing on the field is horse–like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that is fused with it along with their red eyes. Its forelegs are shaped like claws and it has hooved hind legs that leave a characteristic hoofprint. The humanoid body has long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso are boney spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck in it. Despite walking on its equine legs, its attached humanoid portion hangs limp to one side, making its arms drag along the ground. (11/ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

As Blake asks, "Unknown ATK and DEF points?"

As Grimm Hunter said, "Not for long, for every Grimm monster in the Graveyard, Nuckelavee gains 1000 ATK and DEF Points! I have my 5 Grimms so that gives him 5000 ATK and DEF Points!" (11/ATK: ?–5000/DEF: ?–5000).

As Blake said, "Not good."

As Grimm Hunter said, "Now Nuckelavee destroy his Dais!"

When Nuckelavee heard that, the humanoid body part began to twitch and the spikes on its spine lengthen, as do its horns, its pupils become vertical slits, and its mouth opens completely and charge towards Dais.

As everyone said at the same time "Blake!"

As Blake said, "Not so fast! Activate the trap, Waboku!"

The three robbed women appeared and took the blast releasing a bright light that cause the Nucklelavee to screech in pain before returning to Grimm Hunter's field.

As Grimm Hunter said, "Well, I end my turn, and just so you know, Nuckelavee can only be destroyed in battle, and when destroying the opponent's monster, when that same monster is summoned the opponent's monster ATK Points drop by 500." As Bastion said, "Now, Blake has to draw something good if he has to win."

As Zane said, "Well, let's just see."

As Blake said, "I draw." He draws a card looking at it and he smirked as he said, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Anubis!"

Anubis returns to the field.

As Grimm Hunter said, "Makes no difference, they're not powerful enough to take down Nuckelavee."

As Blake said, "You're right they're not powerful to take your Grimm down but I'm gonna bring forth a monster who can defeat it. By sacrificing other than Anubis, I can Tribute Summon Ronin Warrior Lady Kayura onto the Field!"

With that being done, the three of them jumps high into the sky before it turns onto a light orb and white spark landed onto the Field, as a female figure who has long blue hair tied in a ponytail, with blue eyes, donned with gray armor with brown skirt and greaves. She also wields two swords on her hands as she was in a stance for the battle. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

Kayura looked at Blake as she asks, " _What is your command, Blake?_ "

As Blake said, "Just wait for a moment. I'll tell you Kayura's ability. I can ditch out the same number of cards to destroy the same amount of Monsters on your side of the Field, but I can't have her attack until my next turn. But I can't since your monster can't be destroyed in battle."

As Grimm Hunter asks, "Why summon her since she is not strong enough to defeat my Grimm?"

As Blake said, "Maybe not but I can use this! The spell card, Riryoku! This takes half of the ATK Points of Nuckelavee and adds them to Kayura!" As Grimm Hunter said, "No!"

A red aura surrounded Neckelavee while a blue aura surrounded Kayura. (11/ATK: 5000–2500/DEF: 5000). (8/ATK: 2500–5000/DEF: 2000).

As Blake said, "Not it's time to end this duel! Go Kayura!" Kayura held her sword tightly.

As Grimm Hunter said, "I activate Mirror Force destroying all of your monsters!"

As Blake said, "I don't think so! I activate my Trap card, Protection of the Ancient One!"

A monk wielding his staff and his hat covering his face appeared as he stared at Grimm Hunter.

As Blake said, "Whenever you have a card effect that would destroy my Ronin Warrior, as long as I have control of at least one Ronin Warrior, I can negate your Trap card's activation and destroy it in an instant!"

Mirror Force began to take effect, the Ancient points his staff at the Trap card and it suddenly turned black, rendering it useless.

As Grimm Hunter said, "No!"

As Blake said, "Kayura attack Nuckelavee and end this duel so we can free Unix with Star Sword Scream!"

Lady Kayura began to get into a stance as water began to surround her. As she said, " _Listen to the cries of the night with my Star Night swords._ _"_ _She_ began to rotate her sword's position to upwards as a multiple number of water vortex rises to the sky and crashes of thunder can be heard. As she said, " _Star Sword Scream!_ _"_ Her echo can be heard from afar as a random thunder struck Nuckelavee causing it to screech and explodes into pixel.

 **Blake:** 1300

 **Grimm Hunter:** 0

Grimm Hunter fell to the ground just then a shadow aura appeared before it disappeared returning Unix back to his normal self.

Blake looked at Kayura and Anubis as they looked at him as he said, "Thank you, you two."

As Anubis said, " _My friend, you won this battle._ "

As Kayura said, " _He is right, Blake…you saved him, may the ways of the Ronin continue to be with you to the end…_ " They bowed slightly as the holograms disappeared.

At that point, the Ancient One appeared in front of him. As he said, " _You did well, Blake._ "

As Blake said, "Ancient! You…"

As the Ancient One said, " _Yes and I have predicted this outcome. Not only did you save the others from Grimm Hunter, you have also saved Unix as well. You have taken the righteous path of becoming a true Ronin…_ "

Blake smiled as he said, "Thank you, Ancient."

As the Ancient One said, " _Continue this path of righteousness and someday, you will reach your goal…_ "

As Blake said, "I sure will." And right after that, the Ancient One continued walking before he disappeared from his view.

Ryo appeared as he said, " _I'm proud of you, Blake._ "

As Blake said, "Thanks, Ryo." He ran up to Unix as he asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Zane came up to him as he said, "Let's get him to the hospital."

 _A_ t the Infirmary, they saw Blake won the duel as Jaden said, "Alright, he won!"

Alexis looked to Atticus as she said in her thought "You're safe now, Atticus; and that goes for the rest of you…" She looked at Leonardo and Stella as she said in her thought "Now just get well so you can walk the academy again…"

Chapter 28 is finally done. The four Warlords and Lady Kayura have appeared and Unix is free of Grimm Hunter who uses the Grimm creatures from RWBY! Now onto the next chapter, until then see ya soon!


	29. Field of Scream part 1

Hey, guys! Here is part 1 of part 3 for Field of Scream

Chapter 29: Field of Scream part 1

On a dark lake, as a crescent moon hung in the air, a long boat drifted across dark waters covered in fog.

A flock of bats beat their leathery wings as they flew over the boat. In the long vessel, a large and heavy coffin lay.

The coffin's lid creaked open and a woman with crimson–red lips sat up, taking in the night air. She looked at her bats, and then looked ahead, a wicked smile crossing her face as a dark laugh escaped her lips.

Jaden bolted upright, waking up from that nightmare he just had. As soon as he sat up, he winced and clutched his chest.

Then Syrus said, "Jaden!" Syrus practically jumped out of his seat next to Jaden's bed as Jaden woke up as he asks, "Are you alright?!"

Jaden opened his eyes and panted, still holding his chest, as he said, "Weird dream… I saw a girl…"

As Syrus asks, "A girl?"

Then they heard someone saying, "You must be feeling a lot better to be dreaming about girls."

Then another voice said, "Actually, I never thought he'd be dreaming about girls…"

Then another voice said, "Yeah, he's still out of it…"

Jaden and Syrus turned to see Miss Fontaine, Stan and Bree walk into view from behind a curtain, a smile on her face.

As Jaden said, "How are the Shad–" As he asks, "The other students?"

Miss Fontaine sighed and looked to her right where Alexis was sitting at Atticus' bedside, solemn look on her face. Leonardo, Stella and Unix were also still out of it. As she said, "I'm afraid they haven't woken up yet, but the good news is they're in stable condition," As she said, "Poor kids… I don't know what happened to them, but whatever it was, it did a big number on their bodies and mental state."

On a dark lake, as a crescent moon was shown in the air, a long boat drifted across the dark waters covered in fog as a flock of bats flew over the boat. In the long vessel, a large and heavy coffin lay. The coffin's lid creaked open and a woman with crimson–red lips sat up, taking in the night air. She looked at her bats, and then looked ahead, a wicked smile crossing her face as a dark laugh escaped her lips. She then raised her arm to the night sky. As she said, "Go, my minions!" As she said, "Find me my prey so we can succeed where Grimm Hunter and the Slayer group have failed!" She watched her bats fly off into the night sky.

Among the classes and dorms, a lot of rumors were going around lately. As one of them asks, "Hey, you hear about the vampire?"

As another one asks, "…a vampire?"

As another one said, "Dude, I saw her with my own two eyes! Or at least…my roommate did. She's got these gigantic fangs!"

Then another one asks, "Wait, you're saying it's a she?"

Then another one said, "I'm so not kidding, a girl vampire!"

As another one said, "She better stay away from my boyfriend."

It became so popular, even Sheppard caught wind of it; and because of that, he gathered some of his Key Keepers to his office to discuss it. As soon as he heard it, Chazz backed away, looking pretty freaked out, as he asks, "Vampire?!"

As Sheppard said, "I'm afraid the rumors aren't rumors after all,"

As Banner said, "Oh my…"

As Kenji said, "Yikes."

As Crowler said, "Puh–lease!" As he said, "It's just a practical joke!"

As Bastion asks, "A joke?" As he said, "It wasn't a joke that put Jaden, Stan, Zeke, and Blake in the hospital after their duels."

As Zane asks, "Do you think that this vampire woman is a Shadow Rider?"

As Sheppard said, "Perhaps…" As he said, "So, we must keep an eye out for anything strange,"

Kenji, Bastion, Zane and Chazz nodded while both Banner and Crowler looked at each other, rather nervous about the situation.

Chazz sat in his Slifer Dorm room, as he said, "Hmph…let's see this vampire girl try to get the drop on the Chazz," His old Obelisk Blazer hanging on a hook nearby in plastic and his deck out before him. He was looking through his deck, checking to see if he should take anything out or add anything in case the vampire chick came after him. He was so busy looking at his cards, he didn't even notice a small bat hanging in the rafters above him, eyes glowing red.

Bastion sat at his desk, looking through all of his decks. He had made them equal in power but wasn't sure which one could serve a better purpose against this possible Shadow Rider. He too, was too busy to notice a vampire bat watching him.

Zane sat in his dorm room, fanning out his deck. As he said in his thought "Jaden's still out of commission since his battle with Nightshroud. Even if Stan, Zeke and Blake are out of bed, it's still too risky for them to duel now. And if this mystery vampire is a Shadow Rider, I need to make sure my Dragons can take her on and beat her quickly since I feel a lot better after mine..." As he did, another bat watched him from his open balcony window.

Crowler sat down at his desk inside his large office, his deck in front of him. As he said, "A vampire? What's next, the Boogeyman?" As he asks, "Who on earth would believe such nonsense?" He didn't notice a bat peeking over a window slit nearby.

Kenji was shuffling through his deck and researching his deck in his dorm room as he said, "We just went from possessed students to vampires." As he said, "But still I got to be prepared, can't let Stan and the others have all the fun without me." Like the others, a bat was hanging from the ceiling spying on him.

As Banner said, "Stay away! I know you're out there!" Banner sat in front of a makeshift shrine, dressed in a priest's outfit, complete with headband and robe. Lit candles surrounded him as he waved a large stick with sutras tied to it around, strands of garlic hung from the ceiling. As he said, "I have a huge horror movie collection, I know all your weak spots, I'm ready for you!" He went about chanting protection Spells for themselves, a sixth bat watched on, sweat dropping, not sure what to make sure of him. With the flapping of its wings, it left the room without being noticed.

Alexis rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She had been at Atticus' side for a long time now. For a change, and to stretch her legs, she rose from her stool and walked over to Syrus.

As Alexis asks, "Hey, how's Jaden doing?"

Syrus lowered his head as he said, "He hasn't said anything since last night,"

As Alexis said, "Oh…"

As Syrus asks, "How's your brother, Alexis?"

As Alexis said, "Pretty much the same. But he'll get better, I know it! He's a fighter, you know?"

As Syrus said, "Yeah, I know,"

As Alexis said, "I just hope the rest are. After all, it sounds like the next Shadow Rider is here,"

Syrus looked at the others in bed. As he said, "And there's a possibility it might be tougher than the last one."

As Stan said, "Yeah, and with this Vampire here we have to keep our guard up."

As Bree said, "And we don't know where she is."

As Zeke said, "We have to keep our eyes open."

As Blake said, "Yeah," What they didn't notice was that a bat had been staring at them, hearing the whole thing.

In a large bathroom, lying leisurely in a big bathtub, the 'vampire' woman watched as a bat fluttered into the room. She turned her head slightly, smiling at her pet, and held out her hand, urging it to come to her. She giggled as the bat landed on her finger, as she asks, "My precious, what have you brought me today?"

The bat's eyes started to glow a bright red and its owner's eyes began to glow the same color. Images of the Key–Keepers came to her mind's eye, making her smile wide. As she asks, "Hmm…so this is our opposition?" As she asks, "Who shall it be?" She watched as the faces of the Key–Keepers come and go until she caught sight of one, one with dark blue hair and a firm, serious face. As she said, "You…you will be my first."

That night, as the rest of the Academy went to be with uneasy feelings, the Key–Keepers with Stan, Zeke and Blake returned to Sheppard's office to report what they had done since that morning. Chazz had a smug smirk on his face as he said, "Good news, Chancellor," As he said, "I searched the whole campus and there's no–,"

Then they heard someone shouting "VAMPIRE!"

Everyone turned around as Chumley ran into the room, his face very pale. Chumley stopped before crashing into Sheppard's desk. He panted, trying to catch his breath, as he said, "I saw her! She's at the lake!"

The key–keepers minus Alexis and Jaden, along with Chumley as their guide, walked through the woods for a short while, coming to the lake's edge. A crescent moon hung in the air and a light fog covered the area. A figure stood just a few feet away.

As Blake asks, "Is this the spot?"

As Chumley said, "Yeah, look…"

A roll of carpet came out of the middle of the lake, unrolling to the ground. As Bastion said, "I think she's expecting us,"

As Crowler said, "At least it's the red–carpet treatment,"

As Zane said, "Crimson red… how fitting…"

As Bastion asks, "So, what now?"

Crowler and Banner slowly walked behind the students, trying to hide themselves.

As Zane said, "Now we face her,"

As Chazz asks, "Yeah, but who is gonna be…?"

As if on cue, Banner and Crowler backed into each other, scaring the both of them.

Crowler yelped and jumped out of the line, ahead of the others.

Chumley crossed his arms as he said, "Oh wow, you are so brave, Dr. Crowler!"

As Bastion said, "We'll be right behind you,"

As Bree said, "Yeah, since he was behind us…"

As Banner said, "Yes, by a good ten feet!"

Stan looked at Banner as he asks, "You don't like this sorta thing, do ya teach?"

As Banner said, "No, not really."

Crowler spun around as he said, "Hey, I have an idea… let's draw straws to see who goes first!" As he said, "But wait, we don't have any straws. I know, I'll go get them, just don't follow me!"

As Chazz said, "Sorry Crowler," As he said, "But like it or not, you're up first,"

Tears rolled down Crowler's pale face. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there.

Zeke looked around to see one head short, as he asks, "Hey, where Chumley go?"

As Kenji said, "He probably went back to tell Jaden and the others."

Chumley burst into the infirmary room as he said, "Syrus!" As he said, "Crowler's gonna duel the vampire lady!"

Syrus rose from his feet as he asks, "That's good! He'll beat her easy, right?"

Alexis rose form her seat as she said, "Wrong Sy," As she said, "Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one!"

Jaden looked at his friends, and then as a light hooting reached his ears, he turned to the right to see Winged Kuriboh hovering just beside him.

Crowler stood in front of the others, facing the long path of red carpet that lay above the lake's surface, humming to keep his composure as best he could. As Chazz asks, "Yo, Crowler, what's the hold up?"

Crowler glared at Chazz as he said, "If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go first?!"

Just before a strong wind came out of nowhere. They all turned back to the lake to see the fog lifting and a boat floating not too far away. A tall, beautiful woman stood on the boat, her blood red dress clinging to her like a second skin. With her long green hair, glistening in the moonlight. As she said with her voice was thick with a strange accent, as she said, "Gentlemen and lady," As she asks, "Why don't I come to you?" She stepped off her boat and started to walk elegantly down the red carpet, sending small ripples across the water with each step of her black heels. As soon as she reached the lake edge, she took one look at Crowler and her face took a look of disgust. As she asks, "Who might you be?"

As Crowler said, "I'm your challenger,"

As the women said in her thought "Hm, I don't think so…" She glanced at Zane as she said in her thought "I crave another…" As she said, "You are not worthy,"

Crowler nearly lost his footing at the insult, as he said, "I beg your pardon?! I have a PhD in Dueling! That's nine years of duel school, you know!"

As the women said, "Fine…if you are so eager to lose your Key, you may duel me," She bowed her head as a group of bats appeared out of nowhere behind her, as she said, "Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders!" Her eyes began to glow a bright red at the end of her introduction.

As Kenji said, "Never thought I'd meet a female vampire before."

Kiva and Kivat appeared as Kivat asks, " _Camula?!_ "

Blade, Ryo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Decade appeared as Blade asks, " _You know her, Kivat?_ "

As Kivat said, " _Are you kidding me?! That woman is a vampire you don't want to mess with! She's hiding her true form within that shell! Once you've seen her true self, you're in a lot of trouble…_ "

As Kiva asks, " _Are you saying that he's in big trouble?_ "

As Kivat said, " _Once she defeats him, his soul will be Trapped in her dolls forever._ "

As Crowler said, "Rubber bats with plastic teeth! Your tricks don't scare me"

As Camula said, "Well then, perhaps this will." As she said, "If you lose, I'll get your soul. Well, actually, this little darling does…" She shows him a miniature puppet on her hands, alerting Kivat.

As Kivat said, " _That's it! That's how she manages to do so!_ "

As Blade said, " _That's not good!_ "

As Kivat said, " _Believe me it's not_ very _good at all…_ "

As Stan said in his thought " _I have a bad feeling about this…_ "

Bastion was shocked to hear such a ridiculous suggestion made from Camula as he began to protest it, as he asks, "You want to take his soul and the key?!"

As Chazz said, "Forget it!"

But Crowler seemed fine with it as he crossed his arms at his back and looking at her with a smirk on his face. As he asks, "Is that all? Don't want anything for your mummy? Or perhaps something for your pet werewolf to chew on?"

Camula's became more obvious as her true self slowly to reveal itself. As she said, "Be careful what you wish for! It may just come true! Now then, Key Keeper, let's duel!" Activating her duel disk which was a custom bat–themed disk.

As Crowler said, "Hmph. Let's." He activated his Duel Vest.

Both players drew their starting Hands. As the said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Crowler:** 4000

 **Camula:** 4000

Camula took the first move by drawing out her sixth card, as she said, "So, Key Keeper. You don't believe in werewolves? Well…" Before she checks out the card in her Hand and placed it onto her Monster Zone. As she said, "…perhaps this will convince you! Rise, Zombie Werewolf!"

A blue werewolf with black pants and wrist chains on its wrists appeared with a growl. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200).

Camula took out another card from her Hand. As she said, "And I will end my turn with a facedown card."

A hologram of a set card appears behind Zombie Werewolf.

As Crowler said, "Please, what do you take me for, some kind of amateur? That facedown is obviously a Trap and that fleabag is clearly the bait. Even so, I'll bite," Crowler raised his hand as his card popped out of the Deck area into his Hand. As he said, "You've bitten off more than you can chew, my dear. First, I play a Spell known as Ancient Gear Castle!" A large castle made of stone and metal chains rose up behind him, as he said, "It gives all of my Ancient Gear creatures an extra 300 ATK points. Secondly," He held up a card, as he said, "I'll play the Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK mode!"

An ancient, metallic monster with its machine gun arm appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300) (4/ATK: 1300–1600/DEF: 1300).

As Crowler said, "Now Camula, I think it's time to give that slobbering, mangy mutt his shots! Ancient Gear Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!"

The Zombie Werewolf howled in pain as the Gear Soldier opened fire on him, ripping his furry body with shrapnel before exploding into a giant cloud of smoke.

 **Crowler:** 4000

 **Camula:** 3600

Even though the attack connected to Camula, it didn't seem to faze her as she kept cool to herself.

As Zane said, "I guess Crowler is more of a cat person…"

Banner shook his head as he said, "No…afraid not. He doesn't like Pharaoh, so I don't think he likes cats,"

As Blade said, " _Yeah, something tells me she just let his attack hit her for good reasons…_ "

As Ryo said, " _Yeah, I notice that too._ "

As Crowler said, "That was fun!" As he said, "I should get out of the classroom more often!"

As Camula said, "On the contrary, you should study up…" As she said, "Then, you would know that my werewolf is coming back!"

With one swing of her arm, another Zombie Werewolf appears onto the field, with a little slight adjustment on its ATK before the wolf howls out towards its target. (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1200).

As Crowler "But how?!"

As Camula said, "Mmmm… ah, my bidding… forget the ignorance of the beating heart…" As she said, "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I get to summon another from my Deck… with 500 more ATK points!"

Crowler could only growl in anger as he didn't realize what just happened on the Field.

As Chazz asks, "And he teaches us?"

As Stan said, "Hey. Ley off, Chazz, Crowler made one mistake that's all it's not gonna cost him the duel."

Crowler heard that comment and tried to keep his cool. He nodded to them, as he said, "Don't worry, everything is under control…" He turned to Camula, slipping a card into his disk, as he said, "I'll place one card facedown and I believe it's your turn."

As Camula said, "Why thank you." She drew her next card as she said, "And I summon Vampire Bat in ATK mode!" A swarm of bats appeared on the field before it morphed into one huge bat, landing next to the werewolf, being prepared to attack once again (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

After it has been successfully summoned out, it emits a dark pink aura around it, making her werewolf stronger than normal. As Camula said, "And with my winged friend out on the Field, every Zombie Monster that I have out on the Field, gains 200 ATK points!"

(4/ATK: 1700–1900/DEF: 1200). (3/ATK: 800–1000/DEF: 800).

Crowler could only just scoff in disbelief as he continued to keep his poker face on and mocking her Monsters. As he said, "Hmph, don't the three of you look so cute? You know, if you have bags, you can go trick–or–treating!"

As Kenji said, "Um, Crowler I don't think you should have said that."

As Camula said, "The only treat will be your demise! Zombie Werewolf! Go sick that Ancient Gear Soldier with Midnight Pounce!"

She thrust her arm forward and her werewolf began to pounce towards its target. As the soldier defended itself with his gun pointing at it, the werewolf bites it so hard, an explosion occurred on the soldier, causing the wolf to make a leap back onto its side, giving Crowler Damage from the attack.

 **Crowler:** 3700

 **Camula:** 3600

Crowler kept his cool as the Damage he received didn't seem to affect him that much. As he said, "Well, well… it would appear that your mutt still has bite in it after all… no matter, I still have more Life Points."

As Camula said, "Perhaps, but not for much longer…" Camula raised her hand high enough to let her Vampire Bat prepare to attack him before she thrusts her hand forward as she said, "Vampire Bat, attack with Swarming Scourge!"

Vampire Bat began separated into multiple numbers swarms of small bats, screeching its way towards Crowler as he didn't expect what would happen next.

Once the screech the swarm was made, simultaneously, Crowler suddenly felt pain on him as he closed his ears and tried to fight back the pain and the bats started biting him. As he said in his thought "I can actually feel their little teeth! This isn't some dueling hologram, this is real! But that means…that this is a real Shadow Game!" He fell to his knees, clutching his head as the bats swarmed around him.

 **Crowler:** 2700

 **Camula:** 3600

Syrus, Chumley and Alexis stayed in the Infirmary, looking at the PDA footage of the Shadow Game while Jaden still lay in his bed. As Syrus said, "Aw man, Crowler's taking a beating!"

As Alexis said, "No, he can't!" As she said, "If he loses, he'll lose his key and his soul!"

Camula laughed wickedly as her winged friends came back to her. As she asks with a big smile on her face "For rubber bats, they pack quite a wallop, don't they?"

Crowler looked up at her, gritting his teeth as Camula began to bargain with him with a disappointed look on her face. As she said, "Look, darling, you don't have to take this punishment," As she said, "Step down and I'll duel the one in white,"

Chazz looked at Zane as he said, "Hear that? Sounds like you're her type,"

As Banner said, "Yes or her blood type."

As Camula asks, "So how about it, darling?" As she said, "Give me your student and I'll let you go free!"

As Crowler said, "As tempting as your offer is…" Crowler staggered to his feet, not looking very pleased, as he said, "I don't think so! I won't let you lay a finger on my students! Do you understand?! I am the leading professor at the most famous Duel Academy in the world and if you want to get to my pupils, you'll have to get through yours truly!"

As Zeke said, "He really does care…"

As Chazz said, "But you can barely stand, Crowler!"

As Crowler said, "Don't worry about me…" As he said, "I still…have a deck in my hand, and a few…tricks up my sleeve. Like this for example!" He turned back to Camula, pushing a button on his duel disk, as he said, "Like this, for example! I play my facedown card, Damage Condenser!"

The card flips up to show an apparatus that captures electricity before converted it into a form. As Crowler said, "It summons a Monster from my Deck; whose ATK points are equals to or lower than the damage that you have inflicted on me! In other words, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you feel!"

Before the container collected the spark and a Monster began to form on the Field. As the apparatus shatters, a monster leaps out from it. As Crowler said, "Rise Ancient Gear Soldier!" As another Ancient Gear Solider appeared. (4/ATK: 1300–1600/DEF: 1300).

As Crowler said, "But he won't be around for long. I now summon the Ancient Gear Soldier to summon my own four–legged friend. The Ancient Gear Beast!"

In an instant, the soldier evaporated from the Field and being replaced by a mechanical dog on the Field, as it growled out to prepare for an attack. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000).

As Crowler said, "And as you're about to see, he's well trained! Go, Ancient Gear Beast! Show that Zombie Werewolf who's tough dog!"

As Chazz said, "Don't do it! If you win, she'll bring back her werewolf all over again! Hello?!"

Crowler focused his attention onto his students with a smile on his face as he wags his forefinger at them. As he said, "Appreciate the advice, but you're forgetting its Special Ability! Ancient Gear Beast cancels the effect of any destroyed Monster!"

As Bastion said, "Clever calculation!"

As Banner said, "Yes, good thinking!"

As Stan said, "Go, Crowler!"

As Zeke said, "Show her what you're made of!"

As Kenji said, "Take out that werewolf!"

As Crowler said, "Now, attack Zombie Werewolf! Ngyah!"

Ancient Gear Beast pounced onto Zombie Werewolf making it yelp in pain as it bit into its side. With a low howl, Zombie Werewolf was destroyed.

 **Crowler:** 2700

 **Camula:** 3400

Crowler laughed as he said, "If you'd like some help in dueling strategy, feel free to drop by my class!"

As Chazz said, "Maybe Crowler's lesson plans do work after all…"

As Bastion said, "Quiet, he'll only give us more homework…"

As Blake said, "Yeah, you know how tough his subjects really are…"

As Bree asks, "Stan, what's wrong?"

As Stan said, "Something tells me that things are about to get crazy…"

Kivat flew towards Stan's shoulders as he said, " _It sure does. And this is only just the beginning of his demise…_ "

As Camula said, "Nice move…" Before she draws out her next card as she said, "Pity, you won't have any more… I cast a Field Spell, Infernalvania!"

Her Field Spell zone pops out at the side before she placed the card she drew earlier and all of the sudden a huge castle appeared behind her, causing most of the students and Crowler to be surprised by its appearance.

As Crowler said, "You can't! You'll destroy everything with more that!"

As Camula said, "Exactly. By discarding one Zombie–Type monster from my hand, I can send every monster that's on the field straight to the Graveyard!"

As Chazz said, "That's true, but don't you forget. By using Infernalvania, you're not gonna be able to Normal Summon your monsters anymore!"

As Camula asks, "So what?" Her fangs began to show as she said, "Who says I need any more Monsters? Isn't that right?"

As Crowler said, "Don't play games with me! I know all about that bat of yours!"

As Camula said, "But do your students know that my Vampire Bat can be made indestructible by simply discarding another one from my Deck, or did you skip that chapter?"

As Kivat said, " _There she goes… her true nature has begun to reveal itself…_ "

As Camula said, "But first, I'll sacrifice one of my Zombie monsters for Infernalvania!"

A man in a dark suit with blue hair appeared but disappeared shortly after as the Infernalvania building behind Camula began to glow. Crowler's Gear Beast and Camula's bat were both blown away.

As Camula said, "Now, by discarding another from my deck, I can keep this Vampire Bat on the field,"

Camula fanned out her deck, then sent a card into her Graveyard slot. Her bat returned in all its batty glory. As she said, "Now, attack the good professor!"

Once again, Crowler was completely covered by the horde of bats. As he said, "No! Not again!" Then he said, "I can't take much more of this!"

Zane began to have the urge to help him.

 **Crowler:** 1700

 **Camula:** 3400

As Zane said, "He needs our help!"

As Crowler said, "No… stay back! This is my duel and my duel alone! You must protect… your keys…" Before he fell unconscious on the ground as the bats began to gather back into one big bat and stayed at her side of the Field.

As Zane said, "Crowler! We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Camula turned to Zane as she said, "Yes, I completely agree with you darling. Come and save your professor, seeing as he can't save himself,"

Then they heard someone saying "Wrong!"

Every other Keeper turned around to see Syrus, Chumley and a familiar face coming up to them, riding on Chumley's back.

As Stan, Blake and Kenji asks, "Jaden?!"

Jaden hopped off of Chumley's shoulders and leaned on Syrus' shoulders, as he said, "Doctor Crowler can win this duel!"

As Crowler said in his thought "I know that voice…" Crowler slowly opened an eye, looking at the group, as he said, "It's Slacker…,"

As Jaden said, "I know because I've dueled him, believe me, he can throw down and he can beat you!" Jaden turned to Crowler as he said, "Get up, Doctor Crowler and get your game on!"

Crowler, hearing Jaden's voice, somehow found the strength to get back onto his feet. He stumbled around before getting into a good position. As he said, "I'm not giving up!"

Camula raised an eyebrow as she asks, "Oh?" As she asks, "Are you still here?"

As Crowler said, "You had better believe it! I'm here to stay, too, missy!" As he said, "You see, as much as I hate to admit it…JADEN IS ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I CAN BEAT YOU, I CAN THROW DOWN, AND I CAN GET MY GAME ON!" As he said, "Oh, great, now I feel like I've got to wash out my mouth or something,"

As Jaden said, "C'mon…it's not that bad, teach,"

As Bastion said, "Yes, but you know what is? His Life Points,"

Zane nodded as he said, "To win, Crowler would have to mount quite a comeback…"

As Bree asks, "But can he pull it off?"

As Stan said, "I think if he gets the right cards, I think he will…"

Crowler raised his hand to his dueling vest as a card popped out, as he said, "Now, let's duel!" He looked at his card and slapped it onto his disk, as he said, "I summon Ancient Gear Golem in ATK mode!"

Ancient Gear Golem appeared from the ground as it slowly stood up and faced Camula with its red eye glowing radiantly. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

As Chazz said, "Check it! Crowler's best monster!"

Syrus frowned as he asks, "But, where's the sacrifice?"

Zane pointed to the building behind Crowler, as he said, "It's on the field! The Ancient Gear Castle. When it's on the field, and you summon a monster with Ancient' in its name, you can sacrifice the Gear Castle and it counts as how many sacrifice as to how many monsters you've summoned so far,"

The castle disappeared, and that left the Golem without a boost of points, but Crowler didn't seem to care. As Crowler said, "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!"

In an instant, it thrusts its fist forward, causing a beam of its fist to shoot out towards the direction of her bat, destroying it into pixels as Camula covered herself from taking too much Damage as she clearly felt the pain in her.

 **Crowler:** 1700

 **Camula:** 1200

As Camula said, "Ugh… did you forget that Vampire Bat can't be destroyed as Infernalvania will demonstrate what your Golem can't?!"

Her bat began to reformed one last time as she discarded the last copy of her Vampire Bat from her Deck to the Graveyard. Even with her threat, Crowler seems pleased about it as he kept his smile on his face. As Crower said, "Oh, I'm afraid you're mistaken…"

As Camula asks, "Huh?"

As Chazz asks, "What's he gonna do?"

As Crowler said, "Oh…nothing…" As he said, "Except destroy every Spell card on the field!" He held up as card as he said, "Suffer the wrath of Heavy Storm!"

A very strong wind picked up, blowing away the facedown Camula had, including the Infernalvania Spell card. Soon, nothing but the two monsters remained on the field.

As Camula said in a disappointed tone "Hmph, you must be a bore for your students…so predictable,"

As Crowler said, "Please, you don't know what you're talking about,"

As Camula asks, "Oh…don't I?!" Her jaw stretched farther down than any other jaw possibly could. Large fangs on both top and bottom sets of teeth, a thick tongue sitting between her jaws, and fat muscles appearing on her flesh from her elongated jaw. She waved her arm to her card, as she said, "I play Zombie Bed!"

As Crowler said, "You can't! I just destroyed that card!"

As Camula said, "Which is exactly what I wanted you to do!"

As Crowler asks, "But why?!"

Zane gritted his teeth as he said, "Of course, it's obvious! In order to be activated, Zombie Bed must be destroyed!"

As Camula said, "Very good, my darling… and now that it has been, its effect lets me summon out another Zombie Werewolf from my Deck in ATK mode! And thanks to your card, you're completely defenseless!"

Another Zombie Werewolf appeared. (4/ATK: 1200–1400/DEF: 1200).

As Chazz said, "She knows every move that he makes before he does!"

Camula chuckled as her jaw shrank back to normal size, as she said, "It's so easy to know people's moves and decks when you have a hundred flying bats…," She took another card from her hand as a bat landed on her shoulder, as she said, "I activate Book of Life! It resurrects my Vampire Lord however you cannot give life if you can't take it away, so I'll be taking away your Ancient Gear Beast from your Graveyard, so you can't use him again…"

Another figure appeared to reveal a vampire with white hair, donned in a black uniform with a cape with thorns on it, glaring at Crowler as Ancient Gear Beast was ejected from his Graveyard, causing it to be useless. (5/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1500).

As Camula said, "And now, I'll be removing Vampire Lord from play, so that I can summon Vampire Genesis!"

A maroon fiend with fangs that pointed upward on its lower jaw and purple wings behind him appeared on the field, making it roars out loud (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100).

As Camula said, "And since Vampire Bat is on the field, its ATK points are increased by 200!"

(8/ATK: 3000–3200/DEF: 2100).

Crowler looked at the monster and nodded. He turned to the others, as he said, "My students! No matter what happens to me, always remember this…it's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but only because I believe in you. Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope. I know that you all will rise!"

As Zane said, "Don't talk like that!"

Jaden looked on at Crowler as he said, "This isn't good…"

As Camula asks, "Have you finished your final lesson yet?" As she asks, "Crowler…?"

Crowler snapped his head to Camula as he said, "Excuse me, but that's Doctor to you!"

As Camula said, "Very well. I'll put that on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished! Vampire Genesis, destroy his Golem!"

A purple mist emanated from the Genesis beast and surrounded itself around Crowler's monster. The mist tore the Golem apart, dealing damage to Crowler and his Life Points.

 **Crowler:** 1500

 **Camula:** 1200

As Crowler asks, "Is that all?!" As he said, "I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough!"

As Camula asks, "You want more?" As she said, "Very well! Zombie Werewolf attack him directly!"

Crowler screamed in pain as the Werewolf raked its razor–sharp claws along his chest, leaving four tear marks in his coat.

 **Crowler:** 100

 **Camula:** 1200

As Camula said, "Had enough? Here, try this as well! Vampire Bat attack now!"

Her bat turned into multiple numbers of bats, swarming him all over the place before letting out a painful screech and biting him, causing to make him to take the pain.

As Stan and Jaden shouted at the same time "DR. CROWLER!"

At that point, Crowler looked upon Stan and Jaden as he said, "Jaden, Stan … avenge me, my boys…" Those were his last words before he slumps onto the ground as the rest of his Life Points was taken away, thus ending the duel.

 **Crowler:** 0

 **Camula:** 1200

As Camula said, "His key is mine…"

Chazz glared at her as she said, "No way…,"

As Jaden said, "We can't stop her. Crowler lost the duel!"

As Stan said, "There's nothing we can do!"

Camula walked over, bent down and took the key from around Crowler's neck. She looked at it briefly before it disappeared into dozens of lit orbs, as she said, "One down… ten to go…" She stood up as she said, "And now, Darling, Children. Time for me to claim my second prize…" By taking out the doll in her hand before Crowler's whole body was absorbed into the doll, giving it an expression of Crowler's usual self.

As Camula said, "Dolls are pretty… but this is decidedly not. It's garbage now!" While throwing away the doll onto the ground with a disgusted look on her face.

As Jaden said, "That's it!"

Jaden was about to step forward, but a duel disk got in his way. He looked at the owner as he said, "Zane…"

Zane stared long and hard at Camula as she stared right back with a more amused look, as he said, "She's mine, Jaden, you're still too weak to duel."

Camula smiled as a large dark castle appeared in the fog behind her, as she said, "I'm afraid I must say farewell to you all for now, my children."

As Bastion said, "We'll find you!"

As Chazz said, "And duel!"

Camula smiled again as she said, "Children…that is exactly what I'm hoping for," Before she vanished into thin air, her cold laughter echoing into the night sky.

There we go! Crowler lost the duel to Camula and now Camula has one Key. I hope you guys like it! Be back for part 2 soon. Until then, see ya later.


	30. Field of Scream part 2

Hey, guys! Here is part of the Camula Arc! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 30: Field of Scream part 2

The next day, thick rainclouds covered the sky over Duel Academy, which sort of fit the mood around the campus after what had happened last night. However, the moods among the group were just a tad different than others.

As Jaden said, "First, I play a Trap, then I play a Spell, then I'll attack!" And back down on his infirmary bed, as he said, "At least, after I get better I will…Camula's gonna get it sooner or later. I mean, taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but taking Crowler's soul, too?!"

As Syrus said, "Easy, Jay…," As he said, "You should rest!"

Banner nodded as he held Pharaoh, as he said, "Syrus is right. We need to be at our best, because if we aren't, it will be our souls that will be sealed in those dolls and our bodies will be…catatonic!" Pharaoh mewled irritably and leapt out from Banner's arms, then scurried underneath Jaden's bed. Banner sighed and followed his cat underneath the mattress, as he said, "No, Pharaoh! Just because the word has 'cat' in it, doesn't really apply to you! Though, I don't think 'nine lives' makes a difference with vampires,"

As Bastion said, "The worst part is, since Camula beat Crowler and took his key, she only needs ten more to open up the Spirit Gates and steal the Sacred Beast cards,"

Alexis nodded and turned to her comatose brother, as she said, "If that happens, it won't be our souls that will be taken, but it will be everyone in the world!"

As Stan said, "And that's not a day I want to look forward to."

As Jaden shouted, "THAT DOES IT!" Jaden punched the air with both arms, as he shouted "CAMULA'S MINE!"

As Chazz said, "Yeah, right!" Chazz got to his feet and pulled the bed sheet over Jaden's face, as he said, "You can't even win a fight against a sheet!" He pointed at himself as he said, "This job is for the Chazz,"

Jaden grunted as he feebly tried to fend off the attacking bed sheets, as he said, "Hold on…almost there…" Jaden pulled the sheet back over his head, freeing himself, as he said, "There, I won!"

As Chazz said, "No you didn't, it's two outta three!" Pushing the sheet back behind Jaden's head and pushing him down.

As Syrus said, "C'mon, Jaden, you can do it!"

Chazz rolled his eyes and turned to the others, as he said, "Look, since Jaden isn't up to snuff, one of us has to face Camula,"

Bastion looked at him as he asks, "And by 'one of us' you mean you?" As he said, "I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced that you're the man for the job. I should go,"

As Chazz asks, "You?"

As Jaden said, "Uh…almost got it…" Jaden kept struggling with his sheet captor, as he asks, "Man, what is this sheet made out of? What thread count is this?"

As Chazz said, "Shut up,"

As Jaden said, "Ok sure…," Jaden's body stopped fighting it, as he said, "I need a rest anyway,"

Alexis stood up from her chair as she said, "And what we need is to work together!" As she said, "The Spirit Gate Keys and saving Doctor Crowler is all that matters!"

Everyone else nodded, but Jaden sighed in defeat. As he said, "Fine… I'll sit out. At least until I get better…"

As Zeke said, "You keep fighting to get out of bed, and you never will."

As Bree said, "Yeah, Jaden calm down."

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Syrus turned to see Zane leave the infirmary. Quickly, Syrus shot out of his seat and walked out of the room, following his brother as he asks, "Zane?" As he asks, "Where you going, big bro? Didn't we just decide to work together?" As he asks, "What gives?"

Zane looked at him, smiled slightly, then started to walk down the hallway again, as he said, "If protecting those keys and saving Crowler's soul is all that matters, then you know where I'm going, Syrus,"

Syrus stood there alone in the hallway, watching his older brother walk away. He wasn't the only one watching, however. Another of Camula's bats was hanging just outside the window.

Camula is in her bathroom once again, taking her time in her bathtub as she closed her eyes, as if she's in meditation. After a while, she opens up her eyes and a gaze of Zane appeared in her eyes, which led her to having a satisfied smile on her face. As she said, "h, the one I crave is coming… and I'm ready…" She blew some of the bubbles on her hands before she lets out a chuckle.

Chazz sat on his bed, looking through his Deck again. Then he heard someone saying, " _Hey there Boss!"_ Ojama Yellow appeared, moving in front of Chazz's face. As he asks, " _How're things?_ "

Chazz growled and grabbed Ojama Yellow and chucked him into a nearby flat–screen TV, as he said, "They were fine, until you showed up,"

As Ojama Yellow said, " _Aw, now it's great?_ " As he said, " _Thanks, Boss, you really know how to make me feel good,_ " He flew back to Chazz as he asks, " _So what are you doing, arranging your deck? Can I help?_ "

Chazz's vein pops once again as he immediately swiped Ojama Yellow towards the Crowler doll, landing on top of him. Much to Ojama Yellow's surprise, Crowler responds to the pain that he had. As he heard Crowler's voice saying " _Hey! Hey! Fragile here!_ "

Ojama Yellow was amazed for a moment as it took a glance onto Crowler before it started to grab his hand and starts moving up and down, much to Crowler's dismay.

As Crowler said, " _What are you doing?! Stop!"_

It was then that Ojama Yellow sits closer to him and starts tickling the doll. As Crowler said, " _No! Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!"_

It was then and there that Ojama Yellow made an amazing discovery about it. As he said, " _Boss! This doll's alive!"_

Chazz looked at him, then at the doll, as he asks, "What?"

As Ojama Yellow said, " _It's alive!_ "

Chazz walked over and picked up the doll, as he said, "Doesn't look alive to me…"

As the Crowler doll said, " _Hey! Ease up on the grip, will you?!_ " As he said, " _You're wrinkling my coat!_ "

As Chazz said, "Oh yeah…" Chazz slowly shook his head, as he said, "That's Dr. Crowler alright,"

It was then that the both of them heard something from outside as Ojama Yellow began to float out of the window and Chazz slides the curtain to the left to see what the source of the noise was, and it turns out that a swarm of bats appeared in the dark sky, catching his attention. As he said, "It's starting again!" He began to run towards the direction, followed by Stan, Kenji and Blake.

Banner looked out from his office, and frowned worriedly at the bats, as he said, "She's back…"

Bastion and Zeke noticed the swarm of bats in the sky as both of them prepared their duel disks and head towards that direction.

As Jaden said climbing on Chumley's back "Run!"

As Chumley said, "Aw…" As he asks, "Running?"

As Syrus said, "Actually, piggybacking,"

Alexis put her hands on her hips, staring at her friends, as she said, "Whatever it is, we better do it, because I get the feeling that vampire is getting ready to bite again,"

As Bree said, "And we can't let any others be on the menu."

Everyone met up at the lakeside, looking up at the castle on the water's surface. As Zane asks, "Everyone ready?"

As Jaden said, "I am." As Chazz said, "The Chazz is always ready."

As Blake said, "And so am I."

As Zeke said, "Don't forget me."

As Bastion said, "Ready and willing."

As Bree said, "And me."

As Banner said twiddling his fingers "As ready as I'll every be,"

As Stan said, "I'm good."

As Kenji said, "Let's do this."

As Alexis asks crossing her arms over her chest "I'm here, ain't I?"

Chazz rolled his eyes and shook his head, as he asks, "Are we gonna go or what?!"

As Chumley asks, "Aw man, now we gotta do stairs?!"

They started a flight of steps. They had entered the castle a short while before and were now walking through the torch–lit corridors, Zane taking the lead of the group.

As Chumley asks, "Can't I just drag Jaden around?" As he said, "It'd be a lot easier on my back,"

As Zane said, "Quiet," As he said, "We're close,"

After a short while of walking, the group went into a huge room, one that resembled a ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and on two ends of the room, a balcony jetted outward, as if to overshadow the floor by just a bit. Then they heard someone saying "Ah, right on time!"

Zane stepped forward, eyes scanning the room, as he shouted "CAMULA!"

Then they heard someone asking, "Looking for me, darling?"

Zane, as well as everyone else, looked up at the balcony to see Camula walking into view, a calm looks on her face.

As Jaden said, "You bet we are!" As he said, "We want Doctor Crowler back!"

Chazz stood beside Zane as he said, "That's right," As he said, "So hand him over!"

As Bastion said, "Or else!"

Camula giggled and shook her head dismissively, as she said, "I have no interest in little schoolboys…"

As Bastion said, "She must mean you…"

As Chazz said, "No, she must mean you!"

As Bree said, "Cut it out, both of you!"

Camula shook her head and her eyes lingered over to Zane, who was staring her down, as she asks, "Are you ready, darling?"

Zane nodded as he said, "Let's duel,"

Syrus gulped, looking from both Camula and Zane as he said, "Good luck, bro."

As Camula said, "Let us review. If you win, you get Crowler's soul back, and I'll be on my way," As she said, "But if I win, I get your soul, your Spirit Gate Key, and I get to continue me quest to unlock and awaken the Legendary Sacred Beasts," Her duel disk came to life and both players drew their starting Hands. As they said at the same time "Duel!"

 **Zane:** 4000

 **Camula:** 4000

As Camula said, "I like to lead," She draws out her sixth card. As she said, "I summon Vampire Lady in DEF mode!"

A female vampire with green hair and red dress appears as she crossed her arm to indicate her defense position. (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1550).

As Camula said, "And I lay one card facedown. That's all…"

A hologram of a facedown appeared on the Field, with a smile on her face.

Kivat III appears once again as it chirped onto Stan's shoulders.

As Zane said, "Is that so? A shame…" He drew his sixth card, as he said, "Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned," He held up the card he just drew.

Camula raised an eyebrow as she asks, "Playing Power Bond?"

Zane nodded as he said, "This allows me to fuse my Monsters and I have the perfect ones in mind. My three Cyber Dragons!"

The three Cyber Dragon appeared before him. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) x3.

Zane said, "Now unite, and form the almighty Cyber End Dragon!"

The three dragons went into the portal and Cyber End Dragon appeared. (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800).

As Alexis said, "He summoned his most powerful Monster on the very first turn!"

As Syrus said in his thought "That's not like Zane." As he said in his thought "Normally, he'd feel out an opponent before playing his best cards. It's like just using it instead of playing it. I hope he knows what he's doing…" Syrus looked from the Cyber Dragon and to Zane.

As Camula said, "My, I like your aggressiveness, but Power Bond has its risks," As she asks, "Are you certain that you can handle all of the consequences?"

As Chumley said, "She's right," As he said, "At the end of the turn, Zane takes damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original ATK Points, and that add's up to 4000 big ones, but that may be a risk he's willing to take, because now Power Bond double Cyber End Dragon's ATK Points!"

(10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 2800).

As Camula asks, "8000 Points?!" She witnessed it with Zane setting his glare on her.

As Zane said, "I don't think I have to worry about those consequences after this turn. Now, Cyber End Dragon! Attack Vampire Lady with Super Strident Blaze!"

Zane thrusts his fist forward as the three dragons charged up its attack before it lets out a destructive beam towards her Monster.

As Camula asks, "Forget my facedown?" She flips up her Trap card that consists of a red sky with a stairway towards a scary smiling moon. As she said, "I play my Trap card, Red Ghost Moon!"

As Syrus asks, "Red Ghost Moon?"

As Camula said, "That's right. All I have to do is discard 1 Zombie–Type Monster and I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of one Monster my opponent controls. And I would say that Cyber End Dragon is the perfect candidate! So I will gain 8000 Life Points!"

In an instant, the Red Ghost Moon appeared right in front of her Monster, taking all of the Damage before Cyber End Dragon finished delivering its ATK towards its target and sparks of light slowly descends onto Camula. As she said, "Ha ha ha! That's 8000 points, plus the 4000 points that I have, giving me a total of 12,000 Life Points!"

Zane immediately took out his next card from his Hand, which surprised Camula as he said, "Wrong! I activate a Quick–Play Spell Card, De–Fusion; disassembling Cyber End Dragon and leaving you–"

As Bastion said, "With absolutely nothing!" As he said, "Red Ghost Moon's target is gone, so it's effect is canceled!"

As Camula shouted, "MY POINTS!" The aura around her disappeared before her Life Points could be increased.

Syrus smiled as the Cyber End Dragon disappeared and the three Cyber Dragons came back, as he said, "You know what else? Since Power Bond is gone…,"

As Chumley said, "He won't have to pay in points for using it!"

As Jaden said, "Now that's playing a card!"

As Zane said, "I'll end with one facedown," Slipping a card underneath one of his Cyber Dragons.

As Camula said, "Oh, my darling. I can see now why you're ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy,"

As Zane said, "Actually, you haven't seen anything yet,"

As Camula said, "Well, I hope not. Zane dear, precious, we haven't even begun to duel, just yet!" As she said, "I'm going to have so much fun with you,"

As Syrus said, "I don't think I'm gonna like her kind of fun…,"

As Camula asks, "Now then, shall we?" She drew her card as she said, "First, I'll sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord!"

Vampire Lady vanished as Vampire Lord appeared. (5/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1500).

As Camula said, "And now, I'll be removing Vampire Lord from play, so that I can summon Vampire Genesis!"

Vampire Genesis appeared on the Field, making it roar out loud before facing Zane's Monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100).

As Bree said, "That's not good."

As Camula asks, "Darling Zane, I promised you some fun, didn't I?" As she said, "Looks like we'll have it after all. Are you excited?"

Zane's only reply was the firm stare and silent treatment.

As Camula said, "You're such a bore…Vampire Genesis, attack!"

Zane looked at Vampire Genesis as it began to glow a dark purple, as he said, "As much fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it with my facedown card. The Trap called Attack Reflector Unit!"

As Camula asks, "A Trap?!" As Zane said, "One that's evolutionary,"

One of his Cyber Dragon's began to be covered by panels and panels of mirror glass, as he said, "You see, Attack Reflector Unit evolves one of my Cyber Dragon into… a Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

The Cyber Dragon started to evolve until it changed into a metal dragon with an octagon like ring around its neck with four spikes protruding from the ring (6/ATK: 800/DEF: 2800).

As Zane said, "Also, when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in ATK Mode, once per turn, it's special power allows me to negate the attack of one of your monsters! So, your Vampire Genesis' attack can go right back to where it started!"

Vampire Genesis' dark mist shot from it's master and flew towards Barrier Dragon, only to be stopped by a green light that emanated from Cyber Barrier Dragon. The mist bounced off and returned to the other side of the field, leaving Zane safe for now.

As Camula said, "How dare You!"

Jaden looked at Syrus as he said, "Your bro's got game, Syrus! No wonder he beat me…although it was close,"

As Syrus said, "Yeah…,"

As Zane said, "It's my turn," Zane drew his card, as he said, "Now, I play the Spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards from my deck," Zane drew the new cards and turned one of them over, as he said, "Next, I activate the Spell Card, Photon Generator Unit! Now, by sacrificing my other two Cyber Dragons, I can Special Summon Cyber Laser Dragon!"

In an instant, two Cyber Dragons turns into pixels before it emerges as one, transforming into a dragon with a laser pointer at its tail before it yells out a roar. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700).

As Zane said, "With Laser Dragon out, once every turn, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more ATK points than it's own!"

As Camula said, "I bet you talk to all the girls like that,"

As Zane said, "No, just the ones I really don't like!" As he said, "Now, Laser Dragon! Let loose with Blue Lightning Lash!"

His Laser Dragon curled it's tail up and aimed the tip at Genesis. A beam of bright blue energy shot out of the Dragon's tail and struck Genesis directly in the chest, destroying it easily.

As Zane said, "Now, attack her directly!" As he said, "Blue Lightning Blast!"

Another beam of blue energy, this time from the Dragon's mouth, soared through the air. Camula screamed as the energy beam hit her dead on, knocking off a good chunk of her Life Points.

 **Zane:** 4000

 **Camula:** 1600

As Zane said, "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about Cyber Barrier Dragon. Attack, with Sonic Shriek!"

Cyber Barrier Dragon opened it's mouth and an ear–piercing scream rippled through the night air, a group of bright green rings blasted outward, hitting Camula so hard, she flew back into the wall behind her.

 **Zane:** 4000

 **Camula:** 800

As Chumley said, "Awesome! That's exactly how I woulda done it."

Jaden patted him on his back as he said, "Sure, Chum," As he said, "In your dreams!"

As Syrus said, "Now you guys see why my brother's never lost!" As he said, "But mom says I got all the looks,"

As Everyone said, "Uh…,"

Zane slipped another card into an empty slot, as he said, "I'll end my turn with a facedown,"

Camula growled as she rose to her feet and slowly made her way back to her place on the balcony, head low, as she said, "Darling… you do realize you're forcing me to show my ugly side, right?" She lifted her head up, showing her elongated jaw, long sharp fangs, and thick red tongue.

As Banner said, "Not this again!"

As Kivat said, " _Uh–oh, she's mad now._ "

Blade, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and OOO appeared. As Blade said, " _I got a bad feeling about this._ "

Camula kept her face even as she drew her card. She looked at it, and then back at Zane, as she said, "And It's only going to get uglier. I play the Spell Card Illusion Gate!"

A stone door and archway rose up from the floor behind her.

Zane looked at the door confused as he asks, "Illusion Gate?"

As Jaden asks, "I've never heard of it. You guys know what it does?"

As Bastion said, "No, I'm afraid I don't,"

As Chazz said, "Not me…"

As Banner said, "I think we're about to find out,"

As Camula said, "Behold!" The golden choker around her neck began to glow, just as the gate opened up all the way, letting in a bright light, as she said, "First, this Spell card destroys every monster on your field!"

Zane covered his eyes as the light shined so brightly, both his Dragons were blasted into smithereens.

As Camula said, "But that's not all," She somehow split into two separate copies of herself, as she said, "This card has twin functions. You see, this card allows me to summon any monster that either of us has used during this entire duel."

As Zane asks, "What?"

As Camula said, "Even though you've de–fused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn, you did use him during this duel!"

As Zane said, "Please. There's no card that's powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There must be some kind of catch!"

As Camula said, "Yes. You see, after I play Illusion Gate, and should I lose this duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts as tribute!"

Bastion raised an eyebrow as he asks, "Is that all?"

As Chazz said, "Good!" As he said, "It's what she gets for taking Crowler!"

As Camula asks, "Beg your pardon?" As she said, "I said a soul, not my soul! You see, in the Shadows, it's all the same to the Demons…," Her eyes moved towards Syrus as she said, "Syrus…,"

Syrus's eyes widened as he asks, "Huh?!"

As Camula said, "Yes," As she said, "The Demons will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure!"

As Zane said in his thought "No!" As he said, "Syrus! Run!"

As Camula said, "I don't think so!"

Before Syrus could make an attempt to run away, the duplicate of Camula flew down and snatched Syrus up and away from his friends, holding him close to her as she returned to the balcony.

As Sailor Moon said, " _Syrus!_ "

As Sailor Mercury said, " _Leave him alone!_ "

As Sailor Mars said, " _Camula, you won't get away with this!_ "

As Zane said, "Sy!"

Syrus lowered his head, weakened by the magic of the Phantom Gate and the duplicate Camula, as he said, "Sorry, Zane…"

As Camula said, "Now…" Camula raised her hand to the sky and light began to shine forth from the Gate once again, as she said, "I summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon!"

Syrus cried out as a yellowish aura surrounded him, then poured outward as Cyber End Dragon returned, only this time, to Camula's side of the field.

As Zane said, "Syrus…" Zane grit his teeth as Syrus slumped in Camula's arms, drained of energy.

As Camula asks, "Whatever will you do, darling?" As she said, "I have your most powerful monster, and your little brother…" She looked at the aura before it disappeared, as she said, "Actually, I'd think they're one and the same, now. After all, even if you should win back the Cyber End Dragon, you'd be losing little Syrus' soul as well," Her twin pet Syrus' hair, as she asks, "So, as I said…whatever will you do?"

As Blade said in anger " _Camula!_ "

As Zane said in his thought "The facedown card on my field is Call of the Haunted," Zane looked at the card, paused in mid–draw, as he said in his thought "If I activate it to resurrect Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can stop that Cyber End Dragon and win the duel! Camula will be defeated and we'll be that much close to keeping the world safe from those Demon cards, and in exchange, we just lose one soul…my brother's…" Zane looked back at the other side of the field, as he said in his thought "This choice is clear."

As Camula asks, "So what will it be? Save the world, or save your brother's soul? Even though it means losing yours?"

Syrus groaned and lifted his head, looking straight at Zane as he said, "Zane…go ahead. Do it and win the duel…"

As Zane asks, "What?"

As Syrus said, "My soul is a small price to pay to beat Camula. After all, if she wins, she gets your Spirit Key and you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be that much close to releasing those Demons. Besides, Zane, if one of us has to go down, it might as well be me. I may have gotten the looks, but you have gotten everything else. The skills, the smarts, everything! Anyway, Big Bro, at least this way, I can be remembered besides being your little brother. This way, Zane, I'll be the one who gets to be the hero, the one who saves the day…"

Zane remained quiet and noticed a tear fall from Syrus's eyes.

As Syrus said, "After all, we both know that I wouldn't have been able to do it by dueling. It's just like you said…I never belonged here!"

As Zane said, "I did say that before, but since then, you've proven me wrong, Syrus. You do belong here,"

Syrus lifted his head as he asks, "Huh?"

As Zane said, "I love you, Syrus. Never forget that. I'll miss you, Little Bro…farewell,"

Zane lowered his duel disk and looked at Camula, as he said, "I stand down!"

Syrus's eyes widened as he asks, "Zane, what are you doing?!"

As Camula said, "So be it! Cyber End Dragon destroy him!"

Syrus and the others could only watch in horror as Cyber End Dragon blasted Zane with it's powerful blast. As Syrus said, "No!" As he said, "Take me instead!"

 **Zane:** 0

 **Camula:** 800

Lightning flashed once again as Zane's Spirit Key fell from his neck onto the floor, glowing before vanishing from sight. Camula's Phantom Gate and her double disappeared, freeing Syrus from their hold on him. As Syrus said, "Big Brother!"

As Blade said, " _No!_ "

Zane fell to his knees and his eyes grew dull and dark as Camula pulled out another ragdoll. Zane's body glowed with the same light that took Crowler the previous night, soon it disappeared. Camula looked down at the doll to see that it had taken on Zane's features and even a little blazer and blue hair. As Camula said, "Darling, you're mine at last. A bit smaller and a tad less talkative, but a darling trophy nonetheless…" She caressed the doll. Everyone watched as Camula disappeared in a swirling cloud of dust and smoke, laughing as she departed.

After a hasty retreat, everyone managed to find _some_ rest on the banks around the lake.

Syrus stared at the castle in sadness. As Syrus said, "Just like that…he's gone…"

Everyone looked at him, all of the saddened by the loss of Zane. The strongest of the group had sacrificed himself for the sake of his little brother, who he loved so much.

Blade clench his fist as he said, " _Camula, you won't get away with this!_ "

Then they heard someone saying "That does it…"

Syrus looked to the side just as Jaden fell to his knees, still weak. Jaden grunted through the pain and looked up at the castle. As he asks, "You hear that?!" His voice echoing across the lake, as he said, "It's over, Camula! I'm sick of you taking my friends! Got that!? What you did to Crowler and to Zane…it stops here, and I'll be the one who stops it!"

As Syrus said, "Jaden."

As Jaden said, "Sure, I may not be up to snuff, but I'm taking you on and one way or another, I'm getting our friends back!"

As Stan said, "Yeah, and we'll defeat you!"

As Alexis said, "Stan."

As Crowler said from Chazz's pocket " _It's about time!_ "

As Jaden shouted "CAMULA!" As he said, "I'm coming for you, Camula! So, get ready to get your game on!"

Chapter 30 is done and so is part 2 of Camula's Arc! Zane has lost the duel and Camula took his Spirit Key and Soul! It is up to Jaden and the others to save him from Camula. Can they save them before she takes all their Spirit Keys? Find out on part 3! Till then, hope to update soon.


End file.
